Deja Vu
by Kellbella
Summary: Edward never returned to Bella in New Moon and she moved on with her life. What happens when Edward comes face-to-face with her granddaughter. Will Love Blossom? Will Bella's granddaughter find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**DEJA VU**

**A/N: I have decided to resubmit this story. I hope you all enjoy it. For those who have read this story before, I hope you enjoy catching up before I add the new chapters and for my new readers, have fun. I will post chapters twice a week. **

**PREQUEL**

I'm Lily Christensen and my life as I know it will forever change starting with my decision to quit my afterschool job. But before I get to that, let's go back and briefly summarize how this all begins.

The week before school let out, signaling the beginning of my senior status, my mom and dad announced that we were moving across the country at the end of summer to be closer to my aging grandparents. As much as I loved my grandparents, obviously, that did not go over well with me. The thought of moving somewhere new was terrifying. Besides, I had a boyfriend and to have to move across the country and try and make new friends during my senior year wasn't eliciting happy thoughts. They had talked it over, and after much apprehension, they decided to let me stay with family friends for my last year of high school.

I'm 18 and have an afterschool job in the mall selling perfume and cosmetics. I have always been good with my money and had enough saved to get my own apartment. Really, I wanted to get my own place. I had a boyfriend and needed that privacy that I couldn't get at home, but ended up staying home anyway. I figured I would get my own place after I graduated from high school. That was when everything was good. I was happy that I had a plan for my life and had applied to different universities and waited for my acceptance letters. If I got into my university of choice, I would def go. But I had a whole year to plan for that.

Mom and dad had a tearful exit with mom and me mainly crying. We had moved our belongings out of the house; about 95% of it was in moving trucks headed to Oregon. It was hard to see another family move into our house and make it theirs, but moving around a lot from base-to-base, one gets used to it. We all stayed with friends on their last night in West Virginia. I shared a bedroom with my friend Amanda who was a couple years younger than me. It was comfortable there, we get along very well. That part of my life was the only normalcy I had. Things with Jack weren't always perfect, but once mom and dad left things had begun to get even more out of control. He had become overly intrusive in my life and extremely possessive.

Nearly three months later, I was heading into work and was looking over my shoulder as I walked quickly through the parking lot. I was dreading the next few hours because this was the day that I worked my shift alone. I had broken up with my boyfriend a month before, which didn't go well at all, and haven't told my parents yet, not that they could do anything 3000 miles away. Basically, if one ignores a bad situation it goes away, right? Apparently, it doesn't, but staying with friends provides a buffer, a line that Jack will not cross.

It was a slow day at work and I was leaning on the counter just waiting for a customer to wander by so I could help beautify them. After working nearly every day for the last two years, I have seen all the new products and scents so really, I was bored stiff. A few hours into my shift, I saw a tall skinny male approaching my counter, arms filled with oriental lilies. It felt like I had swallowed lead and it was sitting in the pit of my stomach. My palms became clammy and my mouth was so dry. He carefully set the beautiful blooms down on the counter. "I have a delivery for a Lily Christensen." I plastered on a fake smile and answered, "I'm Lily." The guy handed me a form to sign, which I did, and then he turned around and walked away.

I frowned at the blooms and took them back into the storage area and set them on a table. I removed the attached card that read "Love J" and tore it up into tiny bits, throwing them into the trash. I then picked up the telephone and called my boss. "Patricia...this is Lily. Today, sadly, is my last day. My parents miss me very much and I am moving to be with them...yes...no...no." I managed to have a lengthy conversation with my boss who tried to persuade me into staying, but I held firm. I met up with my co-worker, explained what was going on, hugged her and punched out for good. I was sad to go, I loved that job.

I sat in my car, and through shaking hands, I called my mom. I was in tears telling her how much I missed her and said I wanted to move there and be with them. My dad had flown home that night and I had packed up my sparse belongings and put them in my car. He and I drove the entire way to our new home in Oregon. I had told him that Jack and I broke up and that I wanted to start fresh and was missing my family. Once we left the state of West Virginia, I felt free.

Mom called the new high school in our town and managed to get me enrolled fairly easily. I would start school in two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**DEJA VU**

**Chapter 1 **

My name is Lily Christensen and today was the first day of school in a new town.

I awoke early Monday morning with my alarm clock blaring 30 Seconds to Mars' From Yesterday. I covered my ears with my pillow to drown out the intense sound. Feeling defeated, I rolled over, groaned, and jumped out of bed. After rubbing my eyes, I peered out of my window to see a sea of clouds creating a somber atmosphere. It was early September so I hoped that the sun would come out of hiding.

I entered the shower with hopes of further enticing myself awake. I leaned against the tile groggy and unfocused before scrubbing and shampooing my hair, it didn't help, I was still dead tired. After the steam had dissipated and the water turned cool, I turned off the valve. I stepped out and dried off with a huge Egyptian cotton towel, wrapping myself in it. Peering into the mirror, I saw a small heart shaped face gazing back. The next step was to brush my teeth and put some product in my brown hair to soften the ringlets so it didn't look like a frizzy mess. I applied lip gloss, mascara, and blush for a little color. After a few minutes, I walked back to my room to change. Dressing quickly, I put on a pair of dark jeans, a white short-sleeved blouse with pearl buttons, a pair of black Mary Jane's, and of course my parka, just in case of rain.

I was excited to be starting my senior year of high school, really I was, but I was not a morning person. Mornings for me were usually difficult and consisted of mainly me lying in bed attempting to keep dreaming after being shocked awake. "Whoever decided that school should start at 7:30 in the morning was a master of torture," I muttered to no one in particular as I was practically flying downstairs.

Mom and dad were in the kitchen sitting at the breakfast table. I look at lot like my dad with some of my mom mixed in too. I have mom's brown hair, brown eyes, and heart shaped face, but the rest of me is like dad. I have his nose shape, cheekbones, long lashes, and coloring. Mom, like me, is outgoing, but not overly so. Dad is quiet and speaks only if there is a need for it. He is firm and once he makes up his mind there is no going back.

"Lily, please come and eat something before school," my mother said.

"Um, no thanks, I will grab something at lunch."

Dad frowned at me, so I picked up an apple and took a few bites. I set the apple down on the table, knowing that he would eat the rest, and I smiled at him.

"Dad, I will miss you while you are gone. I will email you as often as I can, promise."

Dad is in the Navy and shipping out overseas for a year, though I am not sure where. I am used to his being gone, but still miss him regardless.

"I'm going to miss you too, sweetpea," he said.

I loved my parents very much. They were a little corny at times, but I didn't mind in the least. We have a great relationship. I hugged and kissed dad on the cheek, turned and hugged my mom before leaving.

Mom frowned at me when she saw my look of nervousness. "Hold it a minute sweetheart, are you sure you are okay with this move and leaving your boyfriend behind?" she asked.

She had mistaken my nerves about my first day at a new school with leaving my old life behind, argh! "Yes, mom! I could have stayed behind, as I am 18, but I wanted to come. Remember I broke up with Jack - I am totally okay with moving here and starting fresh. I'm just nervous about my first day of school." She just smiled in my direction. We moved to Astoria to live close to my grandparents who recently moved into an assisted living facility.

"Drive safely," they both said in unison.

"Love you guys!" I yelled, exiting the kitchen.

My mood had deflated like an old balloon when my ex was mentioned. Jack is almost four years older than me with brown hair, brown eyes, and is very muscular; not a lean kind of muscular, but a burly kind of muscular. He joined the Navy after he got out of high school and that was how we met. He was very chivalrous and funny. We spent so much of our time together when I wasn't in school. That was when everything was perfect - then it all changed.

Jack was a sore subject for me and what my parents didn't know about him was a good thing. Dad would have killed him if he knew the truth. Jack was great at first, but eventually he started to act all possessive. I was too uncomfortable with his calling or texting at all hours of the day or night asking who I was with, why I was not immediately home from school or where my car was, etc. Often times, I would come home from school and find flowers on the porch, even after we broke up. Sometimes the flowers had no note attached, but I knew. Fear had started to grip me in a vise on nearly a daily basis just after he changed and I am glad that we moved across the country. Peace of mind was too wonderful these days. I felt lighter and free. The oppression I felt had vanished the minute I had left the state.

Grabbing my book bag I opened the front door. "Good no rain - well at least not yet", I said aloud.

I ran to my Mini Cooper, opened the door and slid in behind the wheel and turned on the radio, not really caring what was playing.

There was nothing like the feeling of owning your own car. I had babysat and received an allowance as far back as I can remember so when I turned 17, I was finally able to afford my own car. Living on a military base provided many babysitting opportunities. Dad, of course, took me shopping.

Car shopping with dad was a little embarrassing. He would look the car over inside and out, even underneath it, rub his chin, and glare at the salesman. He looked under the hood, asked more questions, and looked at more cars in that same fashion. This went on for an hour and a half just at that particular lot. He was a man of few words and usually grunted at the salesman. I think the salesman was afraid of my dad, which was silly; he was not scary in the least - well at least to me. We test drove the car and he even got the price lowered considerably, probably just by scowling at the poor salesman. From that moment on, I was the proud owner of a red and charcoal colored Mini Cooper - it suited me perfectly. It had charcoal leather seats and the dash lights were neon blue when dark out.

Finally arriving at school, I parked my car and went up to the front office, which looked like most school offices do. I have been to enough of them to know, being a child of a military man. There must have been some sort of unwritten code that insisted upon ugly gray utilitarian carpeting with the same beige walls and neon flyers posted up all over the place and secretary wearing the traditional brown tweed suit.

The woman behind the counter smiled at me. "How can I help you, dear?" she said.

"Um...my name is Lillian Christensen, I'm new here."

"Oh...yes Lillian, please have a seat and I will be right back with everything you will be needing." She gestured to the chair I was supposed to sit in and walked away.

After a few minutes she returned, "Here you are Lillian."

"Please call me Lily," I said.

"Lily, here is your schedule, map of the school, and your locker assignment with the combination. I hope you have a wonderful first day." She smiled warmly at me, so I smiled back, looking at her nameplate sitting on her desk in order to call her by name. "Thank you, uh...Mrs. Boyd."

I walked to my locker just to know where it was located. Having my bag with me, and no books, there wasn't really a need to go there, at least for today. After wandering around, I found a bench nearby, so I sat down looking at my schedule.

First period: Government/Ms. Carver. Room 105

Second period: English/Mr. Olson. Room 110

Third period: Earth Science/Mrs. Reed. Room 216

Fourth period: Media English/Mr. Shields. Room 108

Lunch.

Fifth period: PE/CO-ED/Ms. Damon/Mr. Baxter Gym

Sixth period: Teacher's aide/Mr. Shields. Room 108

Seventh period: Office aide/Mrs. Boyd. Office

The student body was finally arriving and began observing me. Being so used to this, I barely responded. At my last school we could have health class as an alternative for a science prerequisite. Here, science class was mandatory, so I needed to take one and decided upon earth science in order to graduate. Well, at least media English looked like it would be awesome. I had enough credits to graduate other than senior year English, government, and my science class, but decided to take a full course load anyway...yeah; I was a glutton for punishment.

I thought my day was going to go smoothly, until I looked at the schedule again, where at the bottom of the paper it stated that this was a closed campus for lunch.

"What the hell?" I yelled, obviously outraged. Driving off campus for lunch was the highlight of my day. I internally berated myself; everyone was looking at me after my outburst.

The first bell trilled loudly, so I walked to my government class, sitting down near the back of the room. It was nearly impossible to keep a low profile. When the tardy bell rang Ms. Carver called class to order and we quieted down considerably. After roll call, she passed out a syllabus and handed out books for everyone in class. It was really very boring and eventually we were allowed to talk quietly until the end of class. I just sat and waited, looking out of the window trying to be unnoticed, which was next to impossible.

Time was going by at a fast pace. I started recognizing people from my other three classes when I strolled into media English. Mr. Shields called class to order and told us we would be watching movies and the like in this class in order to see how the entertainment industry has influenced societal norms. We would be watching anything from silent films to horror movies and everything in between. He told us Hitchcock would be prevalent throughout our year. I was excited with the news.

During this class I noticed a girl staring at me, and it went on for a while. I started to get nervous, like maybe I had something stuck to my nose. Oh God, could it be...please don't let it be snot...but when I pulled out my compact, my face was fine. She was sitting right across from me. She was short, like me, and had black hair that was spiked in every possible direction. Her skin was pale, but it looked amazing on her. I felt very insignificant at that moment while looking in her direction. Unsure of what to do, I smiled at her. She suddenly looked away, and didn't look back in my direction again, her hand gripping the desk in a stranglehold. "Well, that was odd," I thought. A few moments later class was dismissed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

When the bell sounded for lunch, I gathered my books and placed them in my bag. In the cafeteria I got into the lunch line and bought water and a ham sandwich. It wasn't the most glamorous lunch, but it would have to do since my previous plans were thwarted.

I weaved my way to an empty table and sat down. After practically inhaling half of my sandwich, I looked up to see some kids had joined me. I quickly wiped my mouth with a napkin to make sure I didn't have mustard dribbling down my chin.

"Hi, my name is Sasha, and this is Brandon, Josh, Carrie, and Heather." she said.

"Hi, I'm Lily, Lily Christensen."

"So, where is it that you moved from?" Sasha asked. "I love your jacket. Do you have a boyfriend? What kind of car do you drive?...if you can drive." She smirked and kept on asking questions without breathing or pausing in between.

"Oh, I moved from West Virginia. I moved here to be closer to my grandparents." I was about to answer her other questions, but she interrupted before that could happen.

"Oh, isn't that just sweet," Sasha said. I raised an eyebrow up to my hairline. Was she trying to fool me with her sickly sweet statement? I could tell right away that I was going to dislike this girl and her friends immensely. I panned my gaze around the room and saw a pretty blonde smile and wave to me from across the way at another table. I smiled and waved back.

Funnily enough, after mentioning why I moved here, I received a text message on my phone from my mom reading _"Lily, please go and visit your grandparents this afternoon. They really would love to visit with you...mom." _

I made sure to text back that I would and finished the last bit of my lunch listening to all of the gossip about the students of the school, compliments of Sasha. "See that guy over there...he smells. Stay away from him. And that girl over there...she is pathetic and heads some dumb club, though I can't remember what it is. Once you know all the losers by sight they are easier to avoid." She really didn't care that I was uninterested in the gossip. I was trying to tune them out when I got the feeling that someone was watching me. Glancing to my left, I noticed the pale girl from my fourth period class watching me again. Suddenly, I felt bold enough to go and introduce myself, so I walked over to her. Sasha and the others were flabbergasted at what I was doing.

Walking across the cafeteria, my inner voice told me I was making a huge mistake going over there, but I ignored that voice. I really wanted to know why she was watching me. Maybe she needed a friend just as badly as I did.

"Hi, my name is Lily. I'm in your fourth period class...um, I wanted to introduce myself and say hello."

She studied me with an odd quizzical look, and then it vanished so quickly I wasn't sure if it had been there in the first place.

"My name is Alice, Alice Cullen," she said. She was squeezing the arm of the boy next to her with her right hand. If she kept that up he would probably have a bruise in the shape of her tiny hand. He was turned around so I couldn't tell if he was in pain or not.

"Hi. Well I'll see you around, Alice," I replied, blushing. At that moment, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die I was so embarrassed. She didn't react the way I had hoped.

Turning on my heel, I started to walk away when I noticed the boy turn around and that he was a gorgeous boy – although "boy" was a really bad descriptor for him. He was just as pale as Alice and had the same golden eyes, but his hair was a beautiful shade of bronze. Maybe they were fraternal twins. I mulled over how plain I felt going to my next class of the day. In the girls' locker room, I changed into my red sweats and white t-shirt.

After we all filed into the gym, I saw that Josh was in my class. He came over to talk with me before class officially started and began invading my personal space. "So, Lily, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe meet up after school." As vulnerable as he tried to sound, I was aware that he got what he wanted 99.9% of the time. I guess I was that 0.1% that avoided him. "I'm sorry, I can't. Maybe some other time." Well that was diplomatic. As much as I disliked him, I wasn't heartless. I had to let him down without being a bitch. Josh just kept talking to me. He was standing as close to me as he possibly could get away with. I had been so uncomfortable that I was thankful when the teachers called class to order. I could tell that this was going to be a long year.

One of the gym teachers took attendance. The other told us to line up after our name had been called. That is when I finally noticed the boy who had been sitting with Alice at lunch. He stared off into space, looking as if he wanted to be anywhere, but in class.

_Brewster, Eugene; Butler, Amanda; Christensen, Lillian; Cullen, Edward;_ I looked around to see who was going to be standing next to me. It was that same boy who came over and stood as far away from me as possible. I did "the sniff" to see if I had BO or something, but everything seemed fine, so far until I

I leaned into him and said my name quietly. "My name is Lily." He responded by making the fiercest growl I've ever heard. It was not loud by any means, but terrifying nonetheless. His golden eyes flashed when he looked at me. My only response was to shy away from him; I even pondered running away after that. Tension was oozing out of every one of his pores. I thought to myself, "Jeez what did I do to him?"

When roll call was finished, we broke off into two teams and played basketball. We were told we would start flag football soon, and that basketball was just for the first day for fun.

Edward ended up on the opposite team along with Josh. Josh kept trying to brush up against me and every other female playing, and I was going insane from it. He seemed to be all hands touching my boobs or my butt without literally grabbing anything. Halfway through class, I finally let loose and did what my dad taught me to do to people who made me uncomfortable or bullied me – I retaliated by colliding with him, putting my shoulder into it. He went down hard. Trying to suppress a laugh, I looked up to see Edward smiling, but then he turned looking me directly in the eye, pain and hatred crossing his face. I had never felt fear like that, not even with Jack. How could this boy hate me so? Tears started to well up in my eyes and threatened to spill over; I hoped to be perspiring enough to have everyone think my tears were sweat pouring off my face.

I gained possession of the basketball and dribbled toward the basket pivoting to my right, then left, shot, and collided with Edward. At that moment I managed to register a few things - first he smelled incredible; second his skin was very hard and cold to the touch, but he wasn't working up a sweat; and third, he grabbed me around the waist to keep me from falling over, which wasn't really necessary. For that moment, I could feel his solid arm wrapped around my back and holding my hip, he felt solid and well-muscled.

"Thank you," I managed to say breathlessly. He immediately let go and ran from me. Suddenly the shower bell rang. I walked quickly to the locker room, looking back toward Edward, but he was nowhere to be seen. I showered and dressed at top speed, gathered my books, and ran to my teacher's aide class.

Mr. Shields was so very nice. He told me I would be helping grade papers, copy, file, and other duties that were necessary. I just sat and listened to his lecture with nothing to do. My last class as an office aide went about the same way as in Mr. Shields and I found out what my duties were. Mrs. Boyd told me there would be more things to do as the week went on and a routine was established. Then, I just sat at a desk and waited until class was dismissed.

I left the confines of the office and headed to the opposite side of campus to my car. Just wonderful – the sky opened up and started raining cats and dogs. Running and hopping inside my car, I turned on my wipers and saw Alice and Edward walking slowly through the parking lot; clearly they were enjoying the icy cold downpour. Thinking about all that happened so far today, I drove away dripping onto my seats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

My fourth hour sociology class had just started and I molded into a comfortable spot in my chair trying to tune out the internal voices of my classmates in my head. I was facing another hour of monotony listening to Mr. Garcia's expectations for the year. Alice was sitting in her French class just as bored as I. Her room was right next to mine and I could hear her mentally making out a plan so she, Rose, and Esme could go shopping; again. I smiled at her enthusiasm. It radiated out like sunbeams; even when she was only thinking to herself.

Posthaste, I was ambushed by foreknowing visions, thanks to Alice. Immediately, my nostrils flared and my posture stiffened. A growing ache settled in my chest. Her thirst encompassed my thoughts. Venom was dripping down my throat stinging it, setting it aflame. I saw a whirl of images flying by too quickly to comprehend at first.

"Alice, what is it? Your mind is racing almost too fast for me to keep up. Alice? Please...just tell me what has you so discomposed?"

"Not thirsty!"

"Kill!"

"No, not thirsty!"

"Oh, Edward! How did you cope when you first encountered Bella?"She insisted.

Words were tumbling out of my mouth far too quickly for any human to hear, "Wait, what? Alice, tell me what is going on? Is it a vision? Why did you have a vision about Bella? I didn't see a vision. Alice...answer me!"

"No not Bella – just a girl who just sat down next to me...her blood - it's calling to me, screaming actually; I have never encountered anything like it! It smells like a mixture of freesia, vanilla, and mint. She smells good enough to eat!"She was trying to make this horrendous situation lighthearted; it wasn't working.

"That is not funny." I scolded. I shifted in my seat trying to ignore the uncomfortable thirst that I was now encountering via my sister. "Alice?" I suddenly heard her stop the flow of oxygen into her lungs. Oh God, this must be bad.

"Alice, just don't look at her and try not to breathe if you can. It makes it so much easier to endure."

"I can't stop looking at her," Alice whispered.

A vision hits Alice and I hard; Alice and I are driving in the Audi with this unfortunate girl. We were driving quite a few miles away in a northerly direction. The Audi slowed to a stop and I could hear the crunching of gravel, pine needles, and twigs beneath the tires. The human female exited the car, turning her head in every direction, taking in the scene before her, asking us where we are and what we are doing there; a smile upon her lips. She must have been cold, as she shivered and pulled her coat a little tighter to her tiny frame. In the blink of an eye, we exited the car and vaulted toward her to block any escape in front and behind her. Flinching, she stumbled backward falling on her backside. Alice and I exchanged a merciless look, our eyes flashing; venom dripping down onto our chins. We circled her in a crouching position, growls ripping from our chests echoing off the trees. The inconsequential girl's scream was a ricochet of horror surrounding us. Fear etched all over her features; her body convulsing, eyes expectant of the massacre to come. Alice and I lunged clamping onto her throat and on her chest just over her heart. Her sweet blood was flowing in our mouths quenching the insatiable thirst. I closed my eyes savoring the taste; her body growing limp, lifeless in our hands. The venom was poisoning her on the inside. Her throat closed vice-tight allowing no sound to escape; silent screams escaping her pink pouting lips and the light slowly leaving her large doe-like eyes. I heard Alice moan; similar to that of a human moaning in delight from eating the most delectable of chocolate truffles. Before the last breath was expelled from her, we uprooted a tree and buried her body under it. In silence, Alice and I were on a high of euphoria; our eyes a deep shade of burgundy.

A shuffle of notebook paper and Mr. Garcia walking down the aisle as he was lecturing shook me from this grizzly vision. I gasped and closed off the air to my lungs, as well. "It's just a vision, only a vision," I kept repeating to myself and also for Alice's benefit.

Another vision surfaced almost as quickly as the other faded; we saw the girl in her home listening to music and cooking dinner. Quickly, the vision changed, and the atmosphere changed and we were in our home; the family laughing and talking together. I saw Alice and Jasper run upstairs hand-in-hand, no doubt with romantic plans...then everything went blacker than night.

When I composed myself I asked, "Alice, do you need me to come and get you?" I was trying to process what all we just saw, it was so confusing; kidnapping and murder, to the human alive and well, Alice's happiness, and then nothing at all. I quickly deduced that the two visions one of us killing her and the other of her being alive and well was showing us we have a choice to kill or not, but I was not alright with what I just saw.

"Wait this is insanity, Alice!" Just keep talking to me - if the thirst gets too bad, I will be there to help you."

"To help kill her or to help get me out of here?"she asked.

I retorted, "Both Alice, as always, both!" I could sense Alice's discomfort, but she seemed to be handling the situation well.

After that vision and intense internal conversation with Alice during fourth period, I questioned Alice's sanity when she stated she wanted to do lunch in the cafeteria. Alice said it was to keep up pretenses, but mostly because she thought she could handle the thirst. I thought she was crazy. I was about to ask her what had happened during class, and if the thirst had lessened...when the girl walked in.

The thirst was like it had been all those years ago; I was not sure I could contain the beast within. Images of killing her, drinking her sweet blood, then discarding her frail little body bombarded my mind. Oh God, what's even worse is that Alice feels the same way! It was like we were hit by a train, a full on assault of our senses. Both of us had been "vegetarians" for so long that this difficulty in controlling our thirst was baffling. I thought that I had controlled my thirst around Bella all those years ago until Jasper lost control and nearly killed her. That is why we all left without a trace or a way to be found. It was all for Bella's safety and for our lifestyle we all worked so hard to maintain.

We were caught off guard; she was now standing at our table. All I knew was that she had spoken, about what I had no idea, when I heard Alice murmur, "My name is Alice, Alice Cullen."

"Hi. Well I will see you around, Alice," she said in sweet soft voice.

We both were absolved from the monsters within as that tiny girl left the confines of the cafeteria unscathed.

"We need to leave now and get home to speak with Carlisle," I said.

"No, we need to stay," Alice said. I would ask why, but when Alice makes up her mind there is no going back. "I take it you must have had a vision of there being a good outcome?"

"Not exactly, I haven't had another vision of her at all; we need to stay so I can see if I get one."

"Alice, you know that is not entirely true. You could get a vision anywhere! We don't need to stay." Alice was not going home, I could see that and I sighed in resignation and pinched the bridge of my nose.

We left the conversation, as well as the cafeteria and went our separate ways to class. When I arrived in gym the girl was there. I wanted to bolt, but abstaining from human blood for nearly 140 years has helped me keep control of my thirst and contain the monster within, although that didn't stop the venom from flowing.

This frail girl reminded me of Bella in two ways, first, the similar smell of her blood; second, the fact that I could not read her mind. This was just as maddening as back when I first encountered Bella. This girl's mind is closed to me. Thoughts revolving of the two being related swirled in my mind...no that is utterly impossible. The last time Carlisle had checked on Bella she was unmarried and a school teacher. It had been too difficult for me to do it, so I asked him to do the impossible. I just wanted to know that she was safe, and seemed happy in her life. Finding out that she was, I kept my end of the bargain and left her to the human life that I so desperately wanted for her.

She stood by me in line. I took in a breath when she leaned into me and spoke her name. Her scent bombarded me emanating off of her hair, her breath, and her skin. I almost broke down right there. Showing a sign of weakness, mistakenly, I let a growl escape my lips. She pulled away, looking terrified. If I could not keep in control I would need to leave.

We were soon playing basketball. This game was so tame. I couldn't even really play like I do with my brothers and sisters. I made a mental note to challenge Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice to a game soon.

That boy, Josh, took possession of the ball. This human male was utterly ridiculous, maybe if he played half as well as he flirted with the girls we may actually score some points. Suddenly, I saw her, Lily, ram right into Josh and he ended up sprawled out onto the gym floor. I almost couldn't restrain myself from laughing exuberantly at the scene displayed in front of me. Turning to face Lily, I saw her smile and a rosy blush formed on her cheeks. The pain of the venom flowing was immeasurable. I then was angry for this situation to befall me. She saw that look of anger and I suddenly looked away into the direction of the ball. Eventually, I caught a glimpse of her again, was she crying? Guilt and shame flooded through my body! That was the last thing I wanted or needed to see. "Damn," I thought.

All too soon, she had practically collided with me. Instinctually, I caught her by the waist to keep her from hitting my stone-like form and breaking her fragile bones.

"Thank you," she said.

I immediately released her, turned quickly, and ran at a human pace to escape her delicious scent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 **

Pulling up to the assisted living facility that my grandparents were living in, I parked my car and headed inside as quickly as possible so as not to drown in the downpour. It was raining in sheets and I could barely see.

My grandparents were in their mid '70s and were so special to me. When I was little mom worked at the hospital transcribing and when dad was away I would stay with them for the entire summer. I cherished that time with them. Walking upstairs, I turned left, walking down a long hallway and found my way to their room.

I knocked quietly and the door swung open. "Lily, you made it!"

"Of course I did grandma. I would never pass up a chance to see you and Grandpa Tom." My grandmother pulled me into their room a little too forcefully, trying to hug me. She, of course, stumbled with this action and I caught her before she nearly fell on the hard floor. Thankfully, I was a little more coordinated than she, as I received my father's balance.

"Now Bella, don't get so excited, Lily will want to catch her breath before she tells you everything about her first day of school," my grandpa said laughingly.

"Oh, Grandpa Tom, how are you?"

He responded first by hugging me, then said, "I am doing so well, thank you for asking sweetheart." Grandpa Tom groaned as he eased himself back down into his rocking chair and Grandma Bella walked us toward their couch still holding my hand tightly, so as not to trip and fall. Grandpa then proceeded to tell me how life was treating them - the usual aches and pains, and about their friends in the assisted living facility. I was able to meet each of their friends, who just happened by, and then we were finally left alone just to talk.

"Lily how is your boyfriend – um...Jack isn't it?" my grandmother asked. She had a very large bright smile tugging at her lips.

Sighing in response; I told her the truth about why I broke it off. "That lousy S.O.B.," she said while frowning. I reassured her that everything was okay and she calmed down an infinitesimal amount. Grandma Bella always kept my secrets; she was a good listener and always was sympathetic to me. I always figured it was because she had secrets of her own when she was young, but our sharing of secrets was usually more pointed toward my sharing. She was a very private person about herself when she was my age.

Maybe I shouldn't have told them about Jack, I really didn't like to see my grandparents upset like that, but Grandma Bella was the one I could tell anything to. She understood me better than anyone, probably because I spent so much time with her as a child. I would always follow her outside and help her tend to her flower garden. She always told me that tending her flowers was a relatively safe exercise for her. She wasn't the most coordinated woman. She had a hard time just walking. She always joked that any activity involving just standing still was the perfect activity for her.

A change of topic in our conversation was much needed, so I had told them about my drive across the country with dad and the move into our new home; along with the never ending unpacking. Finally, I began telling them about school and how it went. I had mentioned the boy who acted so strangely towards me, but grandma just told me that this is how some boys act if they like you. I said, "Wow, sending mixed signals. Great, that's all I need." She and Grandpa Tom just laughed at my outlandish statement.

What little Grandma would share about her time as a teenager, she always told me stories about her time in school, how she loved books and learning new exciting things. She had told me how she had fallen in love with a boy, who meant the entire world to her, but he moved away and she never saw him again. Whenever I asked her his name or more about him she would sigh and change the subject. The set of her jaw let me know that she didn't want to speak of it. It must have been very painful for her to talk about, eventually I stopped asking. What information she did tell me was that at first it was unbearable, she was like a shell of her old self going through the motions, but really denying the experiences and feelings that living had to offer. She had befriended a familly friend's son, a boy named Jacob, but eventually she lost touch with him because he was a little to wishy washy; he was there for her one minute and the next he stopped coming to visit and when she demanded to see him, he refused her. After being devastated a second time, she then went to college and became a school teacher; it was then that she had started to slowly come back to life. She said that she was finally starting to see what her ex had meant about human life and experiencing it; although I had no idea what she had meant and I had not pushed for further answers. When she was in her late 30s her heart had healed, and she married Grandpa Tom. Soon after, they had my mom and Grandma was happier than any woman was ever allowed to be; she would tell me. When I came along she was older for a grandparent, so I think that had something to do with how she spoiled me so.

We spent hours just talking and laughing. I mentioned Josh and his octopus arms and how I rammed him during basketball. Grandma laughed so hard. She had told me about suitors from her high school years and how they had annoyed her to no end, as well. "So you are telling me boys' reacting in that way is somehow embedded in male DNA? They all do that? Wonderful."

Grandma just chuckled and said, "Trust me it gets better when they mature, honey."

After looking at the time, I got up, hugging and kissing them both. "Mom is expecting me for dinner." I said. "She is cooking tonight, and I also have homework to finish." After our goodbyes and my promising to come back soon, I left and drove home.

When arriving home, I smelled something delicious. Mom was making spaghetti, so I poured water into a pot, salted it and turned it on to boil for the noodles. I grabbed the bread, buttered it, sprinkled garlic salt on top, and turned on the broiler. Soon, I was building a salad when mom came downstairs and asked me about my day while helping me finish up with the dinner preparations.

When we were eating, I told her how grandma and grandpa were doing, and how our afternoon went.

She turned to me and said, "Honey, I have taken a job to help pay the bills, but I have to work at night four days a week for the hospital transcribing. Will you be okay home alone?"

"Sure mom, I'll be fine. I am 18 now. If anything happens, I am capable of calling you and dialing 911."

She half smiled and half frowned at me and told me about her new job at Columbia Memorial. She described how her office has windows looking out into the most beautiful scenery and how she was looking forward to it.

Being alone was nothing new to me, but sometimes felt a little lonely. "So when are you starting your new job?"

"Well honey, tonight. I work Friday, Saturday, Sunday and Monday," she said.

"Oh," was my only response. She kissed me and went upstairs to get ready to go to work.

I scrubbed the dishes clean and put them into the dishwasher, went upstairs, pulled out my homework - what little there was, and tried to focus on that. For Media English we were to write an essay on what to expect from class this year and what my favorite movies were – it only took about 45 minutes to write, and I was getting bored already. I reached over to my ipod and turned it on to shuffle as I grabbed my binder and pen, and sat on my bed; it was more comfortable than sitting on my desk chair.

Eventually, I finished everything I could and started to think about what happened at school today. Alice and her brother, Edward, sure had acted strangely. Maybe they were just as nervous as I was; it was the first day of school after all.

Mom came into my room and kissed me goodbye. "Honey, are you sure you will be okay?" She pleaded with her eyes.

Not really knowing how to respond, as she has already took the job, I said, "Mom, I will be fine, please go and have a great first day of work!" I really meant that. I wanted her to be happy. She was working extra so I could have all of the comforts a teenager should have.

I walked her downstairs and waved goodbye. After locking the door, I turned off most of the lights and went back upstairs.

I received a text message from Jack. _"Where did U go? We need to talk!" _

I texted back, _"Told you we moved. Broke up, remember?"_

A reply came back, _"Where are U?"_

I replied back, _"Stop this. Please be happy!" _

"_Tell me where U R, so I can come C U, 2 make up." _

"_No."_

Suddenly, I was glad that I was on the other side of the country and turned off my phone. I decided I would have to go to the phone store and change my number soon, as I knew this would go on all night; maybe forever if I didn't put a stop to it.

Pulling my pajamas out of my dresser, I walked into the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Proceeding to undress out of my clothes, I put them in the hamper and eased into my flannel pajama bottoms and tank top. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I entered my room looking into the direction of my window when I saw two pairs of glowing eyes looking in at me - I was startled, and immediately turned off my bedroom light and flew over to my bed since it was away from the window; afraid. Leaning over, I peered out into the starry darkness, but there was nothing there! This whole Jack thing must really have me upset in order to be seeing two pair of glowing amber eyes.

I went to every window in the house and made sure they were locked, just to be sure. Tucking myself into bed, I set my alarm, my mind a whirl of everything that had happened today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

After school was let out, I quickly walked (at a human pace) to Edward's Audi. I knew he was struggling just as much as I was. This was when our conversation started.

"Are you okay? How are you holding up?" sounded his familiar velvety voice.

"I know you are suffering just as much as I am," I replied.

"Yes, but I have been through this before. I think I can handle it," Edward replied, as he smiled his crooked smile in my direction.

I furrowed my brows while deep in thought; I would have to ask Carlisle if it were possible to have two vampires with the same singer. Unsettling thoughts raced through my mind; first, vampires were prone to not share their "food", granted our family hunted together, but we fed on our own prey; second, it sickened me to think of a human as "food" at all. I could see Edward wince when he saw those thoughts running through my mind.

"How do you keep from acting on this insatiable thirst? I already know that it will turn out okay for Lily, but this is maddening all the same." I said. "I can't stop thinking about her." I tugged at my necklace as I thought of the pain of the thrist for her seductive blood.

Edward simply stated; "How do you know? You haven't had a vision of her ultimately being okay. We only saw nothingness remember?" He looked as if he were pondering the situation, too.

"Because I know we will not harm her Edward." That was a firm statement; there was no inclination of us slipping up at all. I could tell that Edward was not too sure of himself, but I saw that he would make the right choice.

Edward must have been in his own little world as we both entered the car and he abruptly stopped talking to me. We drove home in complete silence; the purr of the Audi and the crunch of the asphalt the only sound. Jasper was already waiting outside for us. He must have felt our emotions when we pulled up to the house, as he had confusion etched upon his angelic face.

Jasper asked, "Alice, what happened today?" while kissing my lips tenderly, lightly. Uncertainty was emanating from him. I really did not like to see my husband worry for me, especially when there was absolutely no reason to. His hands were rubbing my arms, as his piercing eyes gazed into mine.

Exuberantly, I replied, "Well, I finally met my singer!" I was jumping up and down unable to hide my excitement. I know all too well I shouldn't be excited, but I was.

"You what?" Jasper questioned back. He was so stunned by my statement that he didn't follow us up the porch into the house for a few moments and his mouth had dropped open.

At that moment, I heard Emmett bellow from inside; "Hey Jasper, are you catching flies?" followed by his raucous laughter. I just ignored him and his comment.

"Yes, I met my singer and Edward I share her." I stated matter of factly. I turned my head to face Jasper who was still outside; a smile forming on my lips and he responded in kind. Every time I see my husband smile at me, I melt and get weak in the knees. I would do anything for him.

At that moment the whole family gathered in the living room, sitting on the couches listening, taking in what I had just said. Carlisle looked deep in thought; off far away into his past.

"Oh, please don't worry Carlisle, we won't kill her," I said matter of factly.

Edward and I made eye contact; our topaz eyes were full of electricity locked onto one another; in that single moment in time, he and I both had chosen to not kill her. We were unable to hurt that girl. It was a conscious choice we both made and there was no going back.

Rosalie had figured out what I must have been thinking because she abruptly yelled at me, "Oh no you don't, Alice! You will not become friends with this unfortunate girl! You will keep up our charade and stick with Edward!"

Pouting and making a sad puppy dog face I ignored her. When she turned to look back into her compact, I stuck my tongue out at her!

"Alice, stop that!" Rose said.

I asked, "How do you know what I am doing?"

"Because I can see Emmett, Edward, and Jasper smirking, so that must mean you're up to something!" she said.

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look innocent; it wasn't working.

I turned away from Rose and walked up to Carlisle and Esme and we spoke quietly. He said, "This situation has never happened before, at least that I have knowledge of." Esme appeared thoughtful at Carlisle's side.

Finally he said, "Please be careful around this human girl. Make sure you hunt more often and if you feel like you cannot maintain control, I urge you to take yourselves out of the situation and contact one of us to take you somewhere safe." His concerned facial expressions always comforted me. He truly was a wonderful father to all of us.

Esme added, "Please don't think that you can handle this if you are suffering alone. Call me and I will try to do whatever I can to help you."

We both smiled at our mother. She is the kindest woman alive. She walked up to us and put her arms around us both and squeezed tightly. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Edward and I promised Carlisle that we would be careful and make sure to keep Lily's safety a priority, but we never said that befriending her was out of the question. Edward turned in my direction, lifted an eyebrow and I gave him a pleading look. He responded by softening his facial features; so I threw myself at him and hugged him fiercely; he had given in.

I knew why he was doing this, after we all had left Bella, for Edward's sake, I had suffered greatly not being able to see my best friend. Edward has felt horrible for the last 50 some odd years and I believe this is his way of making it up to me. We all know that he believes he made a huge, disastrous mistake, but the damage is irreparable. Allowing me to befriend this girl is his way of saying he is sorry. I think this also might lead to him healing in some sort of way.

Suddenly, I grabbed Jasper by the arm and we ran upstairs faster than even normal for us. We both were on an overload of emotions, mainly excitement and joy. "Edward, you may want to tune us out or go somewhere for a little while," I thought.

He replied, "Thanks" and ran off to his own quiet haven.

Later on that night, Jasper and I both exited our bedroom. My clothes were perfect, but Jasper's hair had that sexy bedroom look. Edward and I decided we needed to hunt if we were going to make it at school tomorrow. We didn't go too many miles out, but we both had a decent meal. There is an overpopulation of mountain lions in the area, as they were being bold enough to go near the neighborhoods; frightening the humans. We decided to go early so later I could spend time with Jasper and also to referee the boys' obsession with video games. It was Esme's turn to pick the games and we were on for Wii bowling, baseball, and also Call of Duty 4.

It was now about 11:00 and we picked up Lily's distinctly mouthwatering scent. We followed the scent to her home and decided to look in on her. Neither of us could hide our interest in her; we wanted to know more. Somehow, we both irrationally thought if we watched her go about her routine we would get answers as to why she was so different from the other humans we encounter everyday.

We saw her pull out her cell phone and she seemed to be looking at a text message she had just received. Her face had horror written all over it. She placed her hand over her heart and then punched in a message right back to whomever it was she was speaking to. She proceeded to go to every window and door and make sure they were locked up tight. Something had her on edge and it was making me worry. I would get to the bottom of this and figure out who has her so spooked.

She walked into her bedroom and glanced out the window; when she saw us, she panicked. Immediately, we both jumped out of the huge pine tree in her backyard and ducked for cover, hoping that she didn't see us too clearly. Being cautious, we ran home thinking about what to do if she had really seen us. I wasn't too worried, we always think of a cover story. When the games began it was all placed into a corner of our minds momentarily forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **

My alarm went off this morning and I rolled over in bed, grabbing the pillow and covering my head with it. About 20 minutes later, I was shaken awake by my mom who was saying, "Lily, get up. You will be late for school, young lady." I stood up and stumbled my way into the shower. I'm glad that I didn't keel over from tiredness and hit my head on the edge of the tub. At around 2 am I had been woken up by a thunder clap and tossed and turned for a great while until it sounded like the storm had subsided. After my shower, I hastily dressed in a skirt and sweater, not looking out the window. Not the best choice on my part. As I walked out my front door, it was still pouring outside and I ran for my car as rainwater splashed on my bare legs, making me shiver. I wasn't used to all of this constant rain, but it was beautiful here and always smelled good and really fresh. I drove to school thinking about Alice and Edward and wondering if it would be uncomfortable to be around them. As I pulled up to the student lot, I saw their Audi. I became extremely anxious and looked at my appearance in the rearview mirror, wiping my teeth with my finger to get rid of the sheen of gloss that had transferred onto them. I walked to my locker pulling out my necessary books and headed to my first class.

I walked into government and sat down at my desk and waited for instruction. Ms. Carver started lecturing the class and pulled out my notebook to take notes. We were studying the Bill of Rights. I became bored like the rest of the class and began to gaze out of the window. I was hoping to see a beautiful rainbow appear as the sun dried up the rain, but after waiting for ten minutes, I was resigned to the sheeting rain splattering against the windows. I looked away and jotted down some information about not inflicting cruel or unusual punishment stated in Article VIII and then turned my gaze to watch the trees swaying in the wind, anything to kill the time. At that moment, I thought I saw a man step out from behind the trees in the distance and he just stared at my classroom, but it was pouring so hard, I couldn't see very well. I quickly turned my attention back to Ms. Carver and refused to look outside for about 15 minutes. My heart had begun to race and I felt extremely anxious. When I gained enough courage to look back, the man was gone.

In between my classes, I kept bumping into Edward or Alice in the hallway. It was odd because the day before, I had not seen them until I was in class with them or in the lunch room. By the time Media English had started, I felt better. There wasn't anyone watching my other classes and became distracted. Thankfully, the rain had slowed down to a drizzle and the sky still was overcast. I peered over to my left and Alice looked at me and grinned widely. I smiled in return, but was distracted when my cell inside my pocket vibrated. I tried not to react because technically we aren't supposed to have our phones on during class. I promised my mom that I would keep my phone on in case she needed me. I grabbed it and pulled it out of my pocket and placed it on my lap. I looked up at Mr. Shields, who was mentioning movies that we had put down in our essays on our first day. Making sure the coast was clear; I glanced down at the display. I had four missed calls and a ton of text messages from Jack. I sucked in a startled breath and changed my posture to a more alert one. Then and there, I made up my mind to go to the phone store and change my phone number even if I had to pay for it. I quickly shut off my phone, looking out the window, saw a man out there and gasped. I looked away quickly, putting my hand up to my face, pulling my hair in the opposite direction of my part to make a curtain, shielding me from looking at the strange man. Jack had me on edge and it showed. For all I know, this man could be a security guard or a janitor. I needed to quit looking for dark omens or the boogey man. I live across the county and am perfectly safe.

After watching Lily's reaction to her cell and seeing the horror written on her face as she turned to look out the window was gut wrenching. Whoever was messaging her was scaring this poor girl half to death. The thought of us hurting her was unacceptable, but some stranger hurting her was not going to happen while I am around. As I thought that, I heard Edward groan at my determination. "Alice, I know we agreed upon us trying to be friendly with her, but now we have to be her saviors. We don't even know there is a threat against her." I just politely ignored Edward, who then gave up. "Alright, Alice, you win." I smiled giddily with my little victory. I would definitely have to make all of this up to Edward later.

I saw Lily looking out the window and I turned to see what it was she was seeing, which was a man. My hand shot up and begun waving frantically to get Mr. Shields attention, asking for a hall pass to use the restroom. I walked demurely out of the classroom and then ran out the side doors at vampire speed. "Alice, there is someone around watching Lily. Damn, whoever is thinking about her thinks she is beautiful and_ all his_." Edward's tone became concerned. I tried to see who was around, but no vision came to me.

"Edward, I see absolutely nothing." I don't like not being able to see. It was just as frightening now as when I had my first vision as a human; it was fear of the unknown. Edward and I ran the entire perimeter of the school, up to a few miles away, but we weren't able to find anyone who looked suspicious. We decided to go back to the school and just stick as close to Lily as possible. I ran back to my class and opened the door. Lily was sitting there speaking to the class about her favorite movies. "Ah, Miss Cullen, please tell us what movies you chose to write about in your essay," Mr. Shields asked, as I sat down in my seat. "Oh...I look forward to seeing my favorite movies Gaslight and Better Off Dead. Both are classics in the Drama and Comedy genres." Mr. Shields nodded and said, "Both are excellent choices."

He allowed us to sit and talk quietly for the last ten minutes of class. Everyone huddled up in little groups, but Lily and I. I turned to her. "Would you like to join my brother and me for lunch?" Lily looked truly surprised that I had asked her to join us.

"Sure, I would love to join you for lunch," she said with a shy smile.

I smiled at her and then said, "Go ahead and invite your friend to join us, too." Before Lily could respond, the bell rang. Everyone got up and filed out of the room fast. Edward was already at the door waiting for us to make our way out. Lily's cheeks flushed as she looked at him. Hmmm, I see a match that needs making. "Shut up, Alice, there will be absolutely no matchmaking going on where I am concerned." Edward whispered so only I could hear. I pouted as we all walked to the cafeteria together and Lily got into line after we made excuses as to why we weren't going to be eating.

I left Edward and Alice at the table and stood in line to get my lunch and the nice blonde girl who waved at me yesterday was standing in front of me. I reached out for a piece of pizza and noticed she reached for the same thing. "Go ahead," she said.

I smiled back at her and picked up my pizza slice. "Thanks, I'm Lily, by the way."

She smiled and said, "I'm Mercedes. Hey, do you want to join me for lunch?" as she stretched her arm out for her own piece of pizza. I looked apprehensive for a moment until I realized what Alice had said just a few minutes ago.

"Sure, I will be sitting with Alice and her brother. Do you mind if we eat with them?" Mercedes looked excited and nodded her approval. I grabbed a coke and then we both paid for our lunches and made our way to the back table where Alice and Edward were sitting.

Mercedes sat down next to me and she said hello in a quiet tone of voice to the Cullens. After we made the appropriate introductions, I took a bite of the pizza and pulled it away from my mouth, creating a really long, stretchy piece of cheese. Mercedes burst out laughing and Alice looked disgusted. I apologized and waited for it to cool enough to not be so stretchy. Every time I took a bite, Alice and Edward would wrinkle up their noses. We all had begun talking about the latest movies we all wanted to see and then Alice began talking about the latest fashions. Making small talk with Mercedes, Alice and Edward was very easy. There were no uncomfortable silences between the four of us.

I saw a shadow cross over the table and I turned to see Sasha and her group all hovering above us. "You don't belong here." I looked confused as to why Sasha would say that. "This side of the cafeteria is for the upper classmen and you aren't one." I turned to look at Mercedes, who was looking like a fish out of water. She gathered her tray and started to rise, but I placed my hand on her shoulder, keeping her right where she was. All at once, I was confused, mad and protective of my new friend. I hope the Cullens aren't going to be upset by my outburst about Mercedes staying at our table. "She's with us." I looked at Mercedes and said, "You aren't going anywhere. Sasha, that is your name right? I will say this as nice as I can, leave us alone." I turned to Mercedes and resumed our conversation, ignoring the irate group standing there behind us. Eventually, I could hear them stalk away to their own table.

The bell sounded signaling the end of lunch and we all got up from our table, Mercedes and I putting our trash in the garbage can. "Wait up; I'm headed to the gym, too." Mercedes called out.

I turned to her with a grin, "You transferred into my gym class?" She nodded her head, "Yep, schedule conflict." Mercedes, Edward and I all walked toward the gym. She and I were chatting together about her schedule conflict; one of her elective classes needed to be switched around. We left Edward at the girls' locker room and went inside to change into our gym clothes. After we dressed, we walked inside the gym and our coaches weren't there. We all headed out as a group together into the gloomy afternoon toward the football field.

Edward was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, and he didn't appear cold at all. I was freezing and hoped we would be doing something that would help keep us active and warm. Mercedes and I whispered together about how hot Edward looked in his gym clothes. He walked in front of us and turned around, smiling. We both blushed and then burst out laughing. How could he hear us?

Coaches Damon and Baxter called class to order and separated us into two teams. "We are starting our flag football unit. Obviously, the rules are no tackling, hitting, punching or fighting," Coach Baxter said. After the lengthy description of the game was explained, Edward looked bored, but there was a fire in his eyes. He wanted to play football. "We know there is light rain, but it won't kill us or melt us anyhow, so we are going to start the class off running laps." The school has an upper field and a lower one; we were on the lower one. The three of us ran together and by the time we were a quarter way through our first lap, we were soaked.

Mercedes and Edward were on my team and we all huddled up making a game plan. Heather and Josh were both on the opposite team and I could tell that they were playing to win. I really didn't care if we won or not, but would try my best anyhow. The football was snapped and the quarterback looked for an opening on the field. I was being rushed by Heather, so it was impossible to gain possession of the ball. Edward was open and the quarterback threw the ball to him. Edward literally looked like he was jogging to the end zone. There were kids all rushing to him to try and steal his flag away, but his yellow flag was still on his person as he strolled through the end zone. We all went back to the line of scrimmage and waited for the snap of the ball. After the snap, I ran down the field and made eye contact with the quarterback who then passed me the ball. I caught it near the sideline a few yards away and was immediately tackled. I felt an elbow go right into my shoulder and I went down like a brick. I felt two cold, wet hands pick me up off the dampened lawn. The coach's whistle blared out. "Heather, if you tackle anyone again, you will be benched the rest of the class."

"Hey, are you alright?" Edward asked. I looked up at him and nodded yes, as I couldn't find my voice. I rubbed my shoulder to ease the stinging that was shooting through it.

We went to huddle up again and Mercedes nudged me pointing off to the upper field and said, "There is a guy up there staring in our direction."

My head shot up, but I didn't see anyone. "What guy?"

"Huh, he must have left, too bad, I wanted to know if he was hot or not," Mercedes said as we lined up on the field. I noticed Edward looked up in that direction and then turn around to look at me. His face was a mask of stone. He looked to be emotionless. As we lined up, the ball was snapped again, with Edward receiving the ball and heading toward the line of scrimmage. Everyone on our team was cheering him on. After an epic touchdown, he looked happy at first, then angry. Not only did Mercedes and I notice, but so did everyone in our vicinity. He looked like a feral beast. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man at the edge of the forest about one hundred fifty yards from the field. I was petrified, but asked Edward if he saw the stranger, too. Edward didn't answer, but Alice was suddenly standing on my right. She startled me, and I let out a blood curdling scream.

The coaches came to see if I was hurt. I assured them I was ok, and they asked Alice why she was there. In her most playful voice, she told the coaches that she needed to speak to her brother. They stepped ten feet away and had their conversation.

It was then that I could have sworn I saw numerous figures running in the trees. Whatever it was, it looked so graceful, but very fast. Was it human? Was it wild animals? I didn't want to stick around to find out.

The bell rang and we ran to the locker room really fast! I had this horrible feeling of being watched. This was a really weird day. Short skirt and wet legs, stupid texts and people possibly watching my school, but to balance the good and bad, I got a few new friends.

After receiving Mercedes' phone number and telling her I would give her my new number after I got it, I quickly walked to my teacher's aide class and shook my wet hair away from my cheeks and forehead. I was running late and the halls were empty. A loud sound came from behind me, but when I looked there was nobody there, then a loud throat clearing could be heard and I looked behind me once more. An unfamiliar teacher spotted me and instructed me to hurry to my class or face detention. I ran the rest of the way there and hurled the door open. Mr. Shields just smiled at me as I entered. He gave me the stack of essays to grade and I pulled out a red sharpie marker to mark the grades with. Just before class was over, I looked outside the window and could have sworn that I saw Alice out there in the rain searching for something. I wasn't sure because of the distance and weather, but it appeared that she had a determined look on her face.

Class was pretty uneventful and I sat doing homework that was assigned until the bell rang. The rest of the school day was pretty much the same and I quickly ran through the puddles, splashing through them to reach my car. I shut the door, clicked the locks and turned the engine over, turning the heat up to generate warmth. I was numb from the cold that went through my body; I had been feeling that way since PE.

Edward and I both walked to the Audi and just waited for Lily to get to her car. The humans are funny; they all run through the rainfall attempting to stay as dry as possible when they would get wet anyway. Why not slow down and enjoy their walk and not look like chickens with their heads cut off. Edward grinned at my inner thoughts. We pulled out of the parking spot slowly, yeah slowly, and followed behind Lily the entire drive. "Edward, it is alarming how unobservant this girl is."

"I agree, we have been following her for quite a few miles and she hasn't even noticed us yet," Edward said. Lily cruised slowly down the main street and then parallel parked her car. We watched her feed the meter and rush inside the phone store. We both listened in on her conversation with the phone salesman.

"Hello, Miss. How may I help you today?"

"I would like to change my phone number," Lily said. The words tumbled out of her mouth and she appeared nervous. She kept switching her weight from one foot to the other.

"Okay, Miss. Let me look up your profile and see what we can do for you."

"Lily, please call me Lily." The salesman smiled at her warmly and began typing quickly.

"Well Lily, it looks as if you don't have an upgrade until October."

"I want to change my phone number anyway. I will pay any fee that you might have." We could hear the frustration in her voice as the salesman did not understand her request trying to save her some money.

The salesman was looking at figures and calculating them up. He pulled out a clipboard and showed Lily the list of new phone numbers that she could acquire.

"I'll take this one, it seems like it is easy to remember...no wait, I want a hard one. Which one do you think is the hardest to remember?" Lily asked. The salesman pointed to the number on the bottom on the list.

"How about 594-8706? That is the last number I would pick out."

Lily breathed out a sigh and then said, "I'll take it! Please make sure to shut this number off completely. I don't want any of my contacts to be able to call the old number and have it roll over to the new one." The sound of her voice was frantic.

"Miss, are you alright? You seem frightened," the salesman said.

"No, I'm fine, I just have someone who has my phone number who shouldn't and they won't stop calling me. The only way to keep them from calling is by changing my number. Just to be safe, I would like to pay for a brand new phone, as well."

The salesman nodded his understanding and he hurriedly changed her phone number and replaced her old phone, as well. He rang up her purchase. "That would be $363.95 cents." Lily pulled out a checkbook and wrote a check for her new phone. She walked out of the store with a bounce in her step and a smile on her face.

"Edward, we need to figure out what is going on with Lily and this strange man following her. He must be the one who is phoning her."

Edward started his car and proceeded to follow Lily all the way to her home. She parked in the driveway and ran inside her house. We only drove away after she had locked her door. "You're right, Alice, but let's wait until we have further proof that this man wants to do her harm."

"Okay, Edward. We will do that, but I will be checking in on her tonight, just to make sure. This girl has no common sense when it comes to self-preservation. She still hasn't noticed that we followed her from school, into town and then all the way home. No wonder this guy is so easily stalking her."

Edward merely responded by pinching the bridge of his nose.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Three weeks later, Alice called to me with her musical voice, "Edward, lets invite Lily over to the house today. We need the family to get to know her and I want to spend time with her away from school."

"Pardon me?"

"Well it is going to be sunny for the rest of the week so we won't be here and I am going to miss her."

I was waiting for her to finish when I just turned away and started walking to my car. Eventually, we were on our way to school at a high rate of speed; a cloud of dust left behind us as the house was becoming a tiny speck in the horizon.

"Edward! We both genuinely like her and she is going to have to meet the family sooner or later." Her lower lip was starting to pout out. She really knew how to twist that knife in my gut, didn't she? She was hitting below the belt. She knew that I could never say no to her pouting face.

"I prefer later!" I spat out. I really did want to get to know Lily better, but having her over to my home was not what I wanted either. You never know with our family how things will turn out. Bella was proof of that.

"I already asked Esme and Carlisle and they said it was okay. They expect her sometime after school." She was ecstatic with this bit of news.

"I really don't know what to say." I felt blindsided. I don't even want to know how I missed that conversation. Suddenly, it didn't matter; I remembered how Alice had supported me when I first started seeing Bella, so I decided if this was important to Alice, I would be supportive. I also had to admit to myself that I was looking forward to it, too.

There was something about this girl that was actually making me want see her. Something about her drew me in and I couldn't say it was completely her blood that did that. We arrived at school with time to spare. Both of us were prepared for our daily charade. I was walking to class at a snail's pace and I saw her, Lily, gathering her books at her locker. When I walked to class I smiled in her direction and I started to think about her and the coming afternoon.

I heard a strange noise coming from outside. Opening the front door, searching the darkness, I ticked my gaze down and found flowers sitting upon on my porch. I froze in place; bile rising up in my throat. Slamming the door behind me, I turned and ran out the back door at full speed out into the nearby forest. Fear flooded through me...then I woke. I shot up in bed flailing my arms around to fight off a would-be attacker. There was a cold sheen of sweat upon my forehead and my heart was racing. My fight or flight response was in full motion.

When I finally was coherent and relatively calm, I got up and went straight to the shower. I dressed quickly in a red turtleneck sweater and black jeans with my black Mary Jane shoes. Moving quickly this morning, after waking to that nightmare, I had enough time to email my dad.

Dear dad,

How are you? I am doing fine.

How is the ship treating you?

School is going great. I miss you.

I made some new friends at school.

I am very happy here, though it would be so much

better with you here.

Love you Lily

I ran downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar and drank a glass of milk, pacing all the while. "Lily, can you please sit down and eat, honey." I looked at mom and shook my head no, shoving the last half of my granola bar in my mouth. "I'm in a hurry, mom."

After rinsing my glass, I kissed mom goodbye and headed for my car. I drove to school listening to Coldplay, as it always has a calming effect on me. Pulling into my parking spot, I locked my car and headed for my locker. I saw Edward walking slowly to his first class and he was smiling at me. I looked into my locker mirror and fixed my hair and checked my make-up as discreetly as possible. After closing my locker door, I walked in his direction, as I had a class that way, too.

"Good morning," I managed to say after being preoccupied by his beautiful expressive eyes. Okay, whoa, where did that come from? I have never acted like this around a guy before and filed that away in the back of my brain to reflect upon when I had the time. "Good morning, Lily," he said in a velvety voice that could melt hardened steel. Then he smiled at me again. Is it possible for a person to turn to Jello with one look in their direction?

All of a sudden, I saw Alice standing near Edward. When did she get there? I must really be looking like a smitten idiot not to have noticed her. Goodness, Edward must be wishing the earth would swallow him whole right about now if I am obviously staring at him like that. Note to self – no drooling or awkward staring while he is in the vicinity! "Hello, Alice!" I said a little belatedly.

I said my goodbyes and then made my way to government class. It was quiet and I reflected on my infatuation with Edward. This was bad, really, really bad. I think he is a nice guy, but I didn't want to tell him I really was starting to care about him more than I should, and have him turn out different than how I see him everyday. Images of Jack flooded my mind. I had to stop thinking about Jack. Not everyone is like him.

When I eventually walked into my fourth period class, I saw Alice there waiting for me. She practically jumped out of her seat when she saw me.

"Lily, would you like to come over to my house after school today?"

"Um sure, I suppose so. I will have to finish my homework and make sure my mom has something to eat so she won't starve at work. I'm sure I can come after that, though."

"Great. I will pick you up later on this afternoon. Just call me first."

"Sounds good." I smiled at her. Great, now I was going over to their home. I will have to keep myself in check to not stare at Edward too much.

I was getting my things from my desktop and turned to see Edward in the doorway waiting for Alice and me. He politely walked us to lunch.

When we walked into the cafeteria, we went to our usual table and I saw Mercedes and waved her on over. "Hi." I stated exuberantly. She was in awe over Edward, again, and I had to remind her to close her mouth. She was really embarrassed and blushed two shades of red. I think Edward noticed it. He instantly went rigid and looked away; he almost seemed uncomfortable by it.

Mercedes sat across from Alice, who sat next to Edward. I had the pleasure of sitting directly across from him. I hope that I didn't make a fool of myself, he would see everything.

We all made light conversation for a few minutes and then Edward asked me, "So, did Alice invite you to our house this evening to meet our family?" I answered yes to that, and my stomach fluttered by the fact that I would get to spend some time with him later on; hopefully alone. God if he could read my mind right now I would be blushing.

Mercedes passed me a note that said, "OMG! You are the luckiest girl on the planet. Have you seen his big brothers yet? They are extreme hotties!" If I didn't know better I would think Alice and Edward could see her note. I thought it was well hidden, but they were smirking and trying not to look our way.

Suddenly, Sasha walked over to our table with her entourage and addressed Mercedes first. "Aren't you still at the wrong table?" I heard a low velvety growl emanate from Edward. Is it possible that his rumbling growl could be frightening, yet very sexy at the same time? Alice chimed in, "Oh no she didn't."

Sasha said to me, "You know, Lily, you might want to be seen with older, cooler friends." At that time I answered back, "I know who I want to be seen with, thanks." I hoped I sounded sarcastic as hell.

I then turned back to my friends and acted as if we weren't interrupted. Sasha instantly turned and burst from the room with her friends in tow; shocked.

Alice said after all of the confusion, "I don't even think the others really like Sasha. They all seem scared of her. Don't worry karma will come back to them in the end."

Edward walked Mercedes and me to gym. "I'll see you in a bit," he said. He reached out to touch my arm, but then thought better of it and walked away. During football, Edward was on the opposite team and he avoided us like the plague whenever we received the ball. With everyone else, he was fast and would grab the flag, but us; he would always be on the opposite end of the field and would seem distracted enough not to catch us when he chased either Mercedes or me. On the last play before class ended, the quarterback threw the ball so high toward me, that I jumped as high as I could go, as I was running, and I missed the ball, over rotated my body and was about to fall on my head. Instead of an impact, I felt someone put their arms around me and I fell on top of them, but I never felt their body. It was as if my body weight was being held up by their arms, only and I was hovering. I saw that Edward had placed me on the lawn and I was sitting next to him. I worried that I may have injured him, but he breathed out a sigh and stood up. "Thanks for catching me. I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, you didn't and you are most welcome," Edward said with a smile.

The rest of the day went by very quickly. Leave it to the anticipation of meeting Alice and Edward's family for Father Time to be moving at a faster pace. After I left school I was thinking about going over to the Cullen's and became very nervous. What if their family disliked me? What if I embarrass myself? There were so many scenarios going on in my head I didn't realize that I was home already.

"Mom, I'm home." I yelled as I entered the front door. I decided to ask and get it over with. "My friends Alice and Edward invited me over to their home this afternoon to meet the rest of their family. It is okay that I go, right?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Suddenly a gleam could be seen in my mother's eyes. "You are visiting a boy? Are you interested in this boy? Is he cute?" She was asking me questions a mile a minute. "What is their last name?"

I answered her questions with a blush on my cheeks and of course she noticed. "Yes, I am interested in him, yes he is very cute, and their last name is Cullen." I was a little shy about answering her questions, so I occupied myself with gathering the ingredients I needed to make dinner.

She asked, "Did you say Cullen?"

I answered, "Um, yeah...Alice and Edward Cullen. Why?"

"Are they related to Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"I think that is his name. Why?"

"Oh, no particular reason. I have seen him in the hospital and he is absolutely gorgeous. If Edward looks anything like his father, then it is a good thing your father is overseas." She had a laugh behind her eyes. "He probably would have given this boy the third degree and menaced him the entire time he was in the house. If you finish your homework and do your chores than you may go over there, as long as you are not too late getting home." She kissed me on my forehead and turned to go upstairs.

I spent some time preparing dinner and then went into the living room pulling out my homework. Good thing my teachers aide classes give me time to study, as I did not really have much to do, except read in my government book.

My homework didn't take long at all; I was done by the time dinner was finished. Mom and I ate at record speed. She said she had to leave early again and apologized for not being here to meet my friends. I went and washed the dishes and put in a load of laundry. I walked around the house and looked around to make sure it was presentable.

I was in need of a change of clothes and some fresh makeup. I said goodbye to mom with a kiss and a wave then excitedly shut the front door, locking it.

Anticipation and butterflies were now at war with my dinner as I dialed Alice's phone number. After one and a half rings I heard her voice, "Hello?"

"Hi, Alice? This is Lily."

"I know who you are silly. Can I pick you up yet?" She sounded like it was painful waiting for me.

"Yes, just give me about 30 to 40 minutes okay?"

Hurriedly she said, "Okay, I will see you soon, probably sooner; I can't wait." I laughed and so did she.

We both hung up and I ran upstairs thinking of what to wear. I didn't want to look underdressed and I really didn't want to look like I was trying to hard to impress either; so I chose to wear dark jeans and a turquoise tank top with a black cardigan sweater over it. I put on my black knee high, high heeled boots that mom bought for me a few months back. I never get to wear those anymore because I have nowhere to wear them to. I tried them on with my jeans tucked in and then with the jeans pulled over; I think I will go with pulled over.

I also washed my face and put some makeup on; some blush, neutral eyeshadow, a little teal fine glitter over the eyeshadow for a hint of sparkle, brown/black eyeliner and some mascara because it would be dark out and I wanted to play up my eyes a bit. I also finished my look with some bronzeberry gloss. I then brushed through my hair and left it cascading down across my back.

I gave myself the onceover in the full-length mirror and thought, "Not too bad!" I wish mom were here to give me constructive criticism on how I look, but she always says she loves everything I do when I dress up, so that might not really help me. I felt good though so, I grabbed my new purse and put my essentials in it. I ran downstairs thinking I heard Alice and Edward on the front porch. I went to the door and noticed that it was unlocked. The strange thing was I could have sworn I locked the front door when mom left. The door was closed, but upon closer examination the dead bolt was in fact, unlocked...weird.

Shortly after pondering my memory loss, Alice and Edward were at my door. I didn't even hear their car and was startled for a bit. I looked out the front window and realized it was them and berated myself for being frightened. No one was there earlier; I was all alone, until now. Boy did I feel stupid.

Alice knocked on the door and when I answered it I offered for them both to come in. "Lily, are you alright? Has anyone been here?" Alice asked. I thought it was strange, but I said, "I'm ok, why? Nobody has been here, but mom. She left for work a little bit ago."

When Alice appeared unsatisfied with my answer, I quickly said, "Did I forget to put on something essential, like pants?" I wanted to lighten the mood, thinking I had been successful, but neither Alice nor Edward laughed.

Edward at first appeared puzzled, looking me over and then looking quite angry. He pushed passed me to look around. "I smell," Edward looked into Alice's eyes "something."

I worried that maybe they thought my perfume was to overpowering, so I said, "I have perfume on."

"No, that is not it," he said very seriously, but with a hint of compassion.

"Oh well, mom and I both just finished dinner maybe that is what you smell. Would you like some? We have left-overs if you two are hungry." They both scowled at that. I hope it's not the house that smelled or me.

Alice must have figured out what I was thinking because she told me I smell fine. "No Lily, you smell great." She kept looking around the living room and out the windows.

Edward then asked if he could have a tour of the house. "Lily, you have a really nice house. Alice and I would love the grand tour." He batted his eyelashes in my direction and found myself nervous, but not being able to say no.

I obliged and showed them every square inch of the house. We all walked slowly downstairs from that part of the tour. Edward then said, "Thank you for the tour, but I think it's time for us to get going. Alice you walk her to the car and I will lock up here."

"Edward, I can lock up. Just let me get my key out of my purse." I began fishing for my keys inside my purse and after a few seconds, I found them.

Edward smiled at me and I melted. He said, "The key if you please." He is the perfect gentleman. I handed over the key and walked with Alice to the car.

She opened the front passenger door. "Alice, let me sit in the back." She giggled and with a stern look ushered me into the passenger seat up front. I could tell that arguing would be pointless with her. Edward moved into the driver's seat. He smelled heavenly so I closed my eyes, inhaled deeply and blushed when he turned to look at me.

As we drove to their home I was trying to remember the route we were taking, but we were going by at a blur and the near darkness was making everything look the same. "I have to admit I am a little nervous." I said.

At the same time they both reassured me, "Don't be nervous. Our family cannot wait to meet you," and I felt a little better. As I was looking out the window, Edward spoke up with a Cheshire grin, "You look lovely this evening." I graciously thanked him. Alice had asked me if I like to go shopping, so I honestly answered her, "Do nuns go to church? Of course I love shopping."

Alice immediately went into shopping Nazi mode. She asked me about my favorite designers, I told her I loved any kind of clothes, but never could afford designer labels. I just try to get what I can afford, make it look nice and unique with my personality. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She then peppered me with questions about how many hours I could physically last on a shopping trip. I laughed and said, "Um...probably a good eight hours maybe more if I get to eat and rest a little. Why?" She then started making mental plans for a trip and I promised I would go with her on the next expedition. I caught Edward sigh so I told her, "Let's try to make Edward feel more comfortable and not talk about shopping until later or when he has another male influence to talk with so they can ignore us." He thanked me and we all laughed.

Suddenly, we pulled up to the most beautiful home that was brightly lit; it was palatial. "Your house is so beautiful." I grabbed my purse and moved to open the car door. I saw Edward standing at the door opening it for me. Where did he come from? He was right next to me a moment ago. He then opened the door for Alice. "Thank you, that is so kind of you," I said. He smiled his crooked smile and we were off toward the front door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Edward ushered me into the entryway of their home with his hand at the small of my back. At that moment, my palms started sweating profusely. We walked through a large doorway into a huge open living space with dark chestnut wooden floors, rich brown leather sofas and chairs. The walls were a warm golden color. There was a fireplace on the right side of the room with a huge mantel and family photos sitting atop it. There were plants and flowers displayed about the room to give it a feminine touch and a lived in feeling. There was glass in the back of the room that went from floor to ceiling. I suppose with a view like theirs and their home being as secluded as it is, the glass would be kind of nice to have.

Alice pulled me to a sofa and we sat down. We only waited a few moments and then I saw five beautiful individuals walk; no glide into the room. I stood and smiled in their direction. Alice said, "Lily these are my parents Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This is my sister Rosalie, my brother Emmett, and Jasper, my boyfriend. Everyone this is Lily Christensen." Edward went to stand by his parents and was looking intently in my direction.

Momentarily, I sort of felt like I was sitting under a microscope. Nerves and the intense feeling of how beautiful they all were had washed over me. Their beauty was unsettling. They all had similar eyes and perfect porcelain skin, but they all I shook hands with their parents. Their mother, Esme, said, "Please Lily make yourself at home. You are welcome anytime."

"Thank you for inviting me to your beautiful home," I said. I took a step back and bumped into an end table. A photograph in a crystal frame that was on it toppled over. Esme, made a move to try and reach it, but I turned and caught it before it hit the ground. Their big brother, Emmett, laughed at my clumsiness, but then he, well they all, took on a look of utter shock that I had caught it. "I am so very sorry."

"It's okay dear, it could happen to anyone," Esme said. She smiled, "thank you for catching my photograph before it hit the floor and shattered. You have good reflexes." She smiled warmly and then asked me, "Honey, would you care for something to eat or drink?"

I really wasn't thirsty or hungry, but I didn't want to seem rude, so I graciously accepted. "Yes, I would love that, but please don't go to any trouble on my account."

It seemed the whole family looked flabbergasted for a split second and then she said, "No trouble at all sweetheart." All of them, but Edward disappeared. "Was it something I said?"

He smiled and offered me a seat. He took the chair across from me and looked at me for a moment before answering, "No it was nothing you said, they are just being good hosts."

"Your mother and sisters are very beautiful."

He smiled in my direction and said, "Yes they are!"

"It must be really nice to have them beautiful both inside and out. It just radiates off of them, you can just tell." His smile grew deeper. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I said shyly.

He appeared a little reserved, but said, "Sure, ask me anything."

"You all are adopted? I heard some of the kids in school mention it." I blushed crimson at having listened to the idle gossip from school.

He smiled that beautiful crooked smile of his and said, "Yes, that is true."

"You all are really lucky to have Carlisle and Esme be so selfless to open their lives to you all."

He smiled warmly and agreed with my statement. "I couldn't have asked for better parents."

He and I just sat thoughtful for a little while in silence.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

I just sat there looking in her direction while having an internal conversation with my family members. They all left to get this human girl food in case she may be hungry.

Rosalie asked, "Did you see her catch that photograph? I couldn't believe it. I thought for sure it was going to shatter and cut her."

"Jasper, are you alright? Is the thirst to bad for you? I saw you keeping your distance from her," I asked.

"No, actually I am okay. The thirst is manageable," he said.

I could tell that they were all going in separate directions, if I weren't trying to have a conversation with them and sitting here alone with Lily; I may have found this situation very funny.

Alice is so excited to have a human friend again that her mind is running on overdrive. "Yes, some humans love Chinese food. I know she will love it," Alice chimed in.

Emmett and Jasper both are running trying to be faster than one another. If I didn't know better it was like they were sprinting for an Olympic trial. They both had the same idea in mind.

Esme and Carlisle both decided to go in different directions with the same idea for her, comfort foods. This was going to be hilarious when they all return.

Suddenly, she was right in front of me. I had to fight off the urge to wrap my arms around her. Quietly she asked me where the nearest bathroom was. I got up and walked her out the way we came and up the staircase to the second floor. I told her, "I will be back in the living room where we just came from. Take your time." Then I turned and started for the staircase.

I could hear her close the bathroom door and turn on the faucet. She was having a verbal conversation with herself. She kept saying to herself, "Everything will be okay. Take a deep breath. He is only a nice guy." Eventually, I could hear her washing her hands.

After getting back downstairs I heard her phone ring. It kept ringing and ringing, so I went to her purse, opened it, and then pulled out her phone. I answered, "Lily Christensen's phone." I listened and heard nothing on the other end.

"Who was on the phone?" She had caught me and if I were capable of blushing I would be.

I handed her the phone, "Um...no one. Sorry for getting your phone without your permission." She just held up her hand and told me not to worry over it and smiled the most beautiful smile at me. If I could blush I would, again.

A deafening sound could be heard coming from outside. "Is that a scuffle I am hearing?"

"Stay here," I told her. I walked up to the glass window to see what was going on. Apparently, Jasper and Emmett had gone to the same Mexican restaurant and were fighting over who got there first and why the other one didn't find another place to go. A huge wrestling match had started.

Lily was looking in my direction with a look of concern. I had to use my hand to muffle the laughter that was trying to escape my lips. This was so funny to witness. The rest of the family had returned, as well and were in the kitchen. Alice came into the living room and grabbed Lily's hand and had her follow.

Carlisle smiled graciously at Lily and excused himself. I then heard him scold Japer and Emmett for their behavior. "There is a human girl in our kitchen right now and you two are brawling? Please come inside and show her, your mother, and your wives some respect. You can deal with this on your own time later."

The three of them came into the kitchen. Carlisle looked exasperated. Jasper and Emmett both had twigs, leaves, and pine needles in their hair and on their clothing. Lily asked, "Did you guys get into a fight with a chipper shredder and lose?" Alice and I were both howling with laughter. Emmett and Jasper both looked innocently shocked, but then laughed exuberantly with the rest of us.

Spread out before her was a veritable buffet, just for her. She breathlessly said, "I don't know what to say. I hope that all of this isn't just for me? Emmett you look like the kind of guy who has a hearty appetite you would help me eat all of this right?" Jasper slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Yes Emmett, you are such a great guy, you would definitely help a girl out." Emmett looked like he would die if he had to eat that and I didn't blame him.

There was Mexican takeout, Chinese takeout, Italian takeout, pizza, popcorn, every kind of soda known to man, milk, bottled water, chocolate doughnuts, cake, potato chips, and ice cream. Lily's eyes looked like saucers.

Rose had said she brought the Italian food. She was actually making polite conversation and told Lily she works part time with her friend Mercedes at the same daycare. She said she loves children, and if she could have kids she would have one or two of her own. Lily looked pained at hearing Rose's news. We all did.

Lily was making a plate with some of everything. She was exuberantly eating it. The faces she was making while eating was expressing everything she feels. Every once in a while she would moan, "Oh, this is so good." I could tell my family was trying their hardest not to make horrible faces while she ate her food. All of us with the exception of Carlisle were focusing on her scent. It seems with certain emotions part of her scent would be more prevalent. Right now she was emanating vanilla. I even caught Alice lean in and inhale deeply.

We were all making quiet conversation and that is when Emmett asked Lily if she loved Halloween? (The family groaned at this statement.) She answered, "Of course I do...it is one of my favorite holidays." Emmett and Alice both looked ecstatic.

Lily had finished her food and said, "Do you have any containers that I can put this food in. I would hate for it to spoil and it is the least I could do." Esme spoke up, "Lily, sweetheart, you are our guest and I wouldn't dream of having you put it all away. I will make sure that Edward deals with the leftover food." I looked pretty put out. I really didn't want to leave, but I had to dispose of all of this food. There was no way we would leave this in our home.

Emmett piped up and said, "I am going to get the home movies. Lily please follow me." With the exception of Esme and Alice everyone groaned and we all were now arguing with each other to see who was going to "put the food away."

Emmett could only show the home movies that did not show our vampire traits, well at least the obvious ones. He had filmed some of his Halloween pranks. She had started a conversation with Emmett about their favorite costumes and she laughed heartily at seeing Emmett's joke on the family last year when he tee-peed the whole house inside and out. She laughed exuberantly when she noticed he had managed to find orange and black toilet paper and the triumphant look in his eyes when he finished his "project". Hearing her laugh was contagious, it made me smile even as I was taking the food to the trashcan outside.

While Lily was with Alice, Esme and Emmett; Rose, Jasper, and I were outside quite a ways away discussing our revenge on Emmett. He gets one or all of us just about every year. We were going to prank him, but good and it wasn't going to be pretty.

At around 10:00 Lily said she needed to get home because tomorrow was a school day. She said her goodbyes to my family. Then Alice, Rose, Emmett, and I all drove her home. We walked her to the door and she invited us in. Emmett whispered to me that "his" scent was only lingering; he was not here any longer.

Lily said, "I had so much fun tonight. I really loved meeting everyone." She hugged Alice tightly. "Well, I will see you tomorrow at school."

Alice replied, "We aren't going to be there. We are going camping for the rest of the week." Lily looked disappointed, but told us all to have a great time. She then hugged Rosalie and Emmett, too.

I don't know what came over me, but I pulled her into an embrace. She stopped her breathing for a moment, stiffened her posture and her heartbeat accelerated. It was the most beautiful sound, something I had not heard so close in many years. She then wrapped her arms around me and relaxed. It felt natural to hold her. We said our goodbyes and that we would see her next week, but we weren't far. We were watching, listening.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

I called mom on the phone and on the third ring she answered, "Hello?"

"Hi mom. I made it home safely."

"Oh honey, did you have fun tonight?"

"I had the most fun. Their family is so very nice. I watched home movies and heard funny stories. You were right Dr. Cullen is so handsome and nice. You should definitely meet Mrs. Cullen, mom."

"What about Edward?" She said.

"Edward is the nicest boy I have ever met. We can sit in the same room alone and be comfortable being there without talking, you know? He is very easy on the eyes, too! I love who he is. He can be very easygoing, but at the same time he can be intense. There is just so much depth to him."

"I am so glad that you had fun and that you like Edward, Alice and the rest of the family. Well I have to get back to work sweetheart. I will see you in the morning." With that we said our goodbyes and hung up. I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Ripping through the quiet darkness the phone in the house was ringing. Rolling over and peering at the clock I rubbed my eyes, when they focused the clock read that it was 3:00 in the morning, "Seriously?" I hovered between annoyance and worry walking through the darkness down the staircase to answer the phone. Nobody ever used this number at night. All of my friends and even my mother and father know to use my cell.

"Hello?" On the other end was silence. "Hello?" Again silence. "Oh forget it, I am hanging up now."

Slamming the phone down in its cradle I started to worry about my mother and father. If something had happened to my father the Navy would send a messenger to the door in person, so that worry was dashed. My mother would have spoken to me when I answered, so again no real worry there. The only thing that came to mind was a stupid prank phone call. I had made it up to my bedroom when the phone rang again. All I really wanted to do was to get back to sleep, exhaustion enveloping every muscle in my body. Turning to go back down stairs cursing whomever was on the line I walked back down to answer the phone. I thought I saw a shadow as I got to the phone, but dismissed it. "Hello?" Still no answer. Fuming, I answered again, "Hello?"

"Lily." Jack said.

I was starting to panic. If he could find my number here he could find my house, too! "Jack, how did you get this number?"

"When you want information, ask the right people, and do whatever is necessary to get that information; it can come pretty easily. Think about that," he said in a calm manner.

My mouth was suddenly dry and I had started to sweat profusely. I fumbled to find any kind of purchase, my mind creating images, horrors beyond comprehension that I didn't really want to see; and closing my eyes hoping those images would disappear.

Barely in a whisper, I asked, "What did you do? Oh God, did you hurt anyone?"

"If I did it would be all your fault, you know,"

Maniacal laughter echoed through the phone. "We will speak again Lily. I just wanted to hear your voice. Goodnight."

The click sounded so terribly loud to me. I found my legs and went to the doors and made sure they were secure. I needed to tell someone, but really did not want to tell my mother unless I had to. Any unnecessary fear would not be good for her, especially if it was really nothing. I also did not want my mother or anyone else to have to get hurt in case this did turn out to be more than a horrendous phone call. I couldn't get a hold of my dad without it taking a while for him to get my message. It was an irrational thought on my part, but waiting struck a chord; so that is what I will go with.

Ascending the stairs as slowly as possible, I listened for any sounds. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Finally, making it to my room I fell into bed trembling from what just took place and I prayed for deliverance. Slowly darkness swept over me and I fell into unconscious sleep. The memory of this incident settled into the farthest recesses of my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**I have on my profile links to pictures in regard to my stories. So feel free to check them out. **

**EPOV**

Alice and I had taken turns watching over Lily for the past two weeks. Lily and I had come to really care about one another. She would always glance my way and I would find myself checking to see that she was. Halloween was already here and how I hated this holiday. Alice constantly tells me I am ruining the fun. She and Emmett are the ones who take total delight in this human holiday. I fail to see the fun in it, but the rest of the family enjoy Alice and Emmett's enthusiasm. I always wonder why the most innocent of the human population dress up as monsters and revel in it.

Alice flew downstairs and informed us that for Halloween we were going out and Emmett would be Dracula; which he is every year, he seems to find it funny that a vampire is dressing as the stereotypical vampire. Alice said she is dressing up as Little Bo Peep. I couldn't help but laugh at the picture of Alice wearing that costume; especially the bonnet and butt ruffles. I just don't dress up, I don't see the point. Alice told me that Carlisle would be a doctor for Halloween, as he has to work that night, Esme would be dressed as a witch, Jasper would be dressed in his Civil War uniform, and she said that Rosalie would be going as a genie.

Wearily, I asked her where we were going. "Alice, where exactly are we going?"

"Lily is stuck home all alone and so we are going over there and throwing a party. It will be good for all of us," she said jovially. Emmett was over the moon with this revelation. He really seemed to like Lily a lot.

Emmett was remembering some of his best pranks; his last one he was laughing about. I still am really mad about getting toilet paper all over my vinyl and CD collection. Emmett's response to my glare was, "Hey, at least the toilet paper wasn't used!" Seeing a glint in his eyes, I thought, "Oh yes, we were going to get our revenge and he will never see it coming."

Emmett and Alice usually decorate our home in the typical "vampire" stereotype. There are fog machines set up, spider webs, coffins, disembodied hands, dripping candles, and bats hanging from the ceiling. They go all out and not a single soul ever sees our house in its full Halloween Glory.

They are planning to decorate at Lily's because Emmett was already drawing up schematics of her home and figuring out what all they need over there. Alice skipped over to me and told me that I was going to ask Lily to her party and I was dressing up as the Phantom from Phantom of the Opera. My heart soared with the thought of an actual date with Lily, but really, did I need to dress up? I made a gagging sound at the thought and Alice frowned and screamed out, "OH YES, YOU WILL DRESS UP MISTER; AND YOU WILL LOVE EVERY SECOND OF IT!" She was enunciating every word.

Rose came up from behind me and walked over to Emmett and kissed him goodbye. She was on her way to the daycare. She was so excited because they decorated the building for the kids that did not go on the field trip to the corn maze. They were a little over enthusiastic with their kiss goodbye and that is when I was alerted by Rose that Phase 1 of our plan had begun.

Alice and I drove to Lily's house to surprise her. She had opened up her door ready to hop into her car and drive away. She saw us and stood there for a few moments in the downpour getting soaked wondering why we were there. She came out of her mental fog and ran up to our car. "Get in," I offered. She obliged with a smile and we drove to school together.

Alice had urged me in one of our quiet conversations to ask Lily to the party. I hesitated and that is when Alice slapped me on back of the head. I then said, "Lily, would you do me the honor of being my date tonight at your party?"

Lily was shocked for just a moment and then said breathlessly, "I would be honored to be your date, Edward." Alice was hopping up and down in the back seat of the car so very excited at our budding relationship. Then Lily said, "What party?" Alice laughed musically and Lily said again, "No really, what party?" She turned her head around toward the backseat of the car and quizzically looked at Alice.

Alice said, "Don't worry, the party will be small and we will help clean it up. Your mom will never know that a party had even happened there." Lily looked nervous so I took her hand in mine and she smiled at me like I have never seen before. When we arrived at school, I walked Lily to her first class and she hesitantly leaned into me and kissed my cheek. I never expected that at all. She didn't even care that there were people around or flinch at how cold my skin was. We looked into each other's eyes and they smoldered. She walked into her class amongst the whispers and sat down at her desk with a huge smile.

At lunch, we finally were together again. That was when I realized that I didn't want to be away from her for very long. I sat next to Lily and held her hand under the table. Alice waved Mercedes on over and told her about the party at Lily's house. "Please, tell some of your friends. It will be small, but we would like them to come if they can. Oh...and make sure they are in costume."

Mercedes said, "I would love to go to your party. I am volunteering at the daycare today. What time does it start?"

Alice responded, "Not until after 6:00."

I asked Mercedes if she could take Lily to work with her. I told them that we were going to get ready for the party and we had to decorate. I wanted Lily's house to be a surprise to her and finally, reluctantly, she agreed to our proposition, but only if her mother gave permission, but I wasn't worried about that. We have our vampiric ways of persuasion on our side.

I had heard Mercedes whisper in Lily's ear, asking her if she and I were dating. I was anxiously awaiting her response. She whispered, "Um...I hope so, Edward asked me to be his date at the party and I accepted. I don't know what he thinks beyond that though." I internally smiled and pretended not to hear them.

Phase 2 of our revenge plan has begun. This was turning out to be a great day.

**EMPOV**

I couldn't wait to get to Lily's house to start decorating for tonight's party. Halloween Rocks! It's fun times like these that I hate it when Alice and Edward are at school. It was so nice of Lily's mom to allow us to come over, decorate and host this party. I didn't even have to put on any extra charm for her to say yes.

Carlisle is at work and Esme said she would go shopping for human food and drinks for my – uh...our party. Jasper is wandering around the house right now and not really wanting to help with the party planning, "Big fat party pooper!" Then, I thought maybe he is afraid of being too close to the humans tonight, so I said, "Sorry." Jasper has done very well around humans in the last 30 years or so. It's too bad that he couldn't have been better when Bella was with Edward.

I can't wait to see Rose dressed up as Genie! She is so hot! Well it won't be long now until I am decorating for the best party in town. Lily is going to be so popular from this shindig. Halloween party, here I come.

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon and I was dressed in my costume when I received a phone call from my Rose. "Hi honey, how are you? So how are the kids?" I checked over my Halloween list another time just to give me something to do.

"Emmett." That is when I heard the pleading in her voice. She was sobbing and almost incoherent. She broke down into more tearless sobs.

I was beyond terrified. "Rose, baby, you have to calm down and tell me what is wrong. If anyone has hurt you I will kill them." I was now ready to rip off someone's head off and burn it, no matter if they were supernatural or human. Nobody hurt my family, especially my Rose!

She managed to blurt out, "Nobody hurt me Em; I'm the one who hurt everyone else!"

"Rose, tell me what have you done?"

"I killed them all Em. What am I going to do?"

I asked, "Killed who?"

"Em, I killed them all; I killed the children, I even killed Lily and her friend Mercedes. There isn't anyone left alive. It is a bloody, gory mess here."

Oh, damn, Edward is just going to die when he finds out about Lily. She was so kind and beautiful. The whole family really liked her. He just can't lose someone he cares about twice. That was all I could think about was Edward losing another potential mate and it hurt.

I started to panic. "Okay um...we will fix this. Damn it, where is everyone? Honey, let me call Carlisle and the others; we need to clean up this mess and find a way to make it appear that a gas leak caused an explosion. Just make sure that nobody gets in or leaves the building." Rose's response was a huge sniffle and a half-hearted moan.

I called Carlisle and relayed what had happened at the daycare. "This is going to kill Rose. She has never slipped up, not even once. She loves children and now she...it is too horrible to think about. Dad, what are we going to do?" I was pleading with him heartbroken.

Carlisle told me that he was going to call Edward and they would handle most of the preparations. We would indeed have to leave town tonight and never return. He told me I would have to go to the daycare and meet them there. Esme would be there to try to console Rose and to get her to leave.

I dropped everything and ran for the daycare. When I arrived it was so quiet. I thought I would hear her crying, but there was nothing and that made my terror and horrification even worse. When I walked in, I saw nothing but fog billowing about the floor. All of a sudden I saw movement. The fog cleared up a bit and I saw little bodies lying on the floor**.** I couldn't move to get closer, as my legs wouldn't propel me forward. This hurt so deep down. My poor Rose will suffer forever because of her weak moment. My brain knew what I had to do, but my body was unresponsive.

She had finally allowed herself to be normal for once and Esme talked her into working with children part time volunteering. She loves children so much and being around them seemed to complete her. She loved this job.

I finally got my bearings and I saw Rose in the corner of the room. She looked to be in a state of panic and shock. It is a good thing she told me that most of the children and staff were gone to a corn maze for a field trip today. She was helping out with the toddlers and younger children. It could have been so much worse. The consequences are going to take its toll on all of us.

Suddenly, I saw one of the little bodies rise up from the floor, fog still billowing around the room. _"OH, MY GOD DID SHE CREATE LITTLE VAMPIRE BABIES?" _he thought. Surely, the transformation wouldn't be this quick. The child looked around rubbing his eyes with tiny fists; saw me and started to scream his little head off. "Ahhhh...vampires...Miss Rose...help me...A vampire." He ran and said, "Please, don't eat me Mr. Vampire." This boy ran to Rose and hugged onto her legs. I saw movement, like a person shaking with laughter from my peripheral vision; then I saw flashing lights of cameras. I could hear my family laughing so hard. Edward came up and slapped me on the back of the head and told me, "You have been punked son and we have it recorded on film and audio. Ha Ha. You should have seen the look on your face."

I didn't know whether to cry, yell, rip off Edward's limbs, or feel relieved that Rose didn't kill the entire daycare. They got me! I have to admit that it was a great prank. I am going to have so much fun planning for next year.

**LPOV**

I was so excited for the Halloween party. Mercedes dropped me off at home; it was about 5:00. I paused, and ticked my head to the right and left making sure I was on the right street...the neighbors houses looked the same, but this couldn't be my house. The outside of my house had headstones nestled into the lawn and dead or dormant gnarled deciduous trees, Jack-O-Lanterns were illuminating from the windows in the house. I opened my front door and didn't even recognize my living room. It was dark and there was fog emanating from nowhere. I couldn't pinpoint its specific location. Candles in candelabras were scattered about casting an eerie glow. Cobwebs lined the ceiling and hung down with spiders attached. There were bats hanging upside down on the ceiling, as well. In the kitchen, which was decorated also, there were cookies that looked like fingers, a cake that looked like a graveyard, and some sort of punch that was emanating green smoke. I walked down the hallway and at the end of it was an upright coffin that creaked open revealing a corpse.

I was marveling at my house when I felt icy cold hands cover my eyes. A male voice said, "Guess who?" I laughed and said, "The evil mastermind who decorated my house!" I turned and looked up at him. "Emmett thanks for doing such a wonderful job, but how did you do all this by yourself?" He assured me that he had help and it was the highlight of his day. I really like Emmett he kind of reminds me of the big brother I never had, but always wanted. I was looking around for Edward, when he came into view through the fog. He was stunning with a tux on. He then put his mask on and went to a piano that was sitting in my living room. We didn't own a piano.

Edward played like no other person I have ever seen. I am in awe of him and his immense talent. Every time I am with him I learn something new about him. "Where did the piano come from?" I asked. Emmett responded, "It's Edward's, we brought it over."

"How did you get a piano in here?" The look on my face must have been priceless because both Edward and Emmett burst out laughing and Edward said, "We have our ways!"

Moments later, I noticed that Emmett gave Edward a dirty look and I questioned what was going on. Edward told me Emmett was a sore loser and can't take a joke. I think it would have been funny to see this joke played out; too bad I was in another room at the daycare helping out with the 5-year-olds when it happened.

The next thing I knew, Alice was there dressed up as Bo Peep pulling me upstairs. She was telling me to get changed into my costume because the guests were about to arrive. Alice stood in my bedroom holding my costume in her arms. She knew right where my costume was located in my mom's closet. Hmmmm...I don't remember telling her where it was hung up. I started to undress and put the costume on. "Alice, would you zip me up, please?" She put one hand on my shoulder and zipped the dress up with the other. "Sorry about my cold hands." She looked worried. "It's okay Alice, I have cold hands too," I smiled.

The guests started arriving and I was starting to hyperventilate because of the many voices coming from downstairs. "Alice, I thought you said this party was going to be small?"

She answered, "Well it is, silly."

I rolled my eyes at her and excused myself and went to my mom's room. She was getting ready to go to work. "Mom, I know it is Friday, but it is Halloween, can't you stay?"

"No, sweetheart. Anyway, I trust you. All I ask for is that you and your friends clean up afterward. Oh, by the way no sex, drugs, or alcohol." I rolled my eyes at her for dramatic effect. She knew me better than that. She smiled and said, "Esme Cullen is coming over to chaperone. I met her last week and we hit if off. She told me about the party over the phone and that she would be more than pleased to help out; so I agreed."

I walked mom downstairs to the front door. Everyone seemed to be pretty quiet for the time being, but seemed to be enjoying themselves. While I was outside, I turned and looked for Edward. I really wanted him to meet my mom. She hugged me and noticed that I looked distracted. "Honey, who are you looking for?"

"Well...Edward. I wanted you to meet him." At that moment he appeared from nowhere as if he heard me saying I wanted him.

"Ah, Lily, there you are. I was looking all over for you," he said with a crooked smile.

"Edward, there you are, I would like you to meet my mother, Elizabeth Christensen! Mom, this is Edward Cullen."

Edward said, "We already met earlier when I came over and helped my mom, Alice, and Emmett decorate. It is nice to see you again, Mrs. Christensen."

"Please call me Liz."

"Okay, Liz." He smiled his crooked smile in her direction. Did my mom just swoon? Ewww gross. He put his arm around my waist and gave me a little squeeze and said, "I am going back inside. I will see you in a minute? Goodnight, Liz." She responded, "Goodnight, Edward."

I smiled and turned back to my mom. I walked her to her car. She then proceeded to tell me she thinks that Edward is gorgeous and he looks like a keeper. I told her, "I think so, too. I only hope he feels the same about me. I love you mom, bye."

I walked back inside to the party. As I was about to close the door, a huge group of people walked up my walkway and came inside. I think my eyes were starting to bug out. How many people did Alice and Mercedes invite? Alice came over and cheerily greeted the newcomers and told them to enjoy the party.

Soon, the party was very loud and I could see Emmett among the others dancing in the back corner of the living room. There were strobe lights blinking and Emmett looked strange in that light, somewhat robotic. Every so often, I could hear random people saying, "Great party, Lily,"

Sasha arrived fashionably late with her entourage being obnoxious as ever. She was dressed as a female vampire equipped with plastic fangs, white paint on her face with blood dripping down her chin, her hair teased out about three feet, red and black mini dress with a skin tight bodice, sheer sleeve arm pieces, and bat wings attached. All of her friends were dressed similarly in vampire costumes.

She then caught sight of Edward and sauntered over toward him. "Edward, how about we go somewhere quiet and I bite your neck," she purred seductively as she was stroking his shoulder and down his left arm with her fingertips.

At that moment, I noticed a few things at once; first Edward looked like he might vomit; second I saw Rosalie, Esme and Alice pull a hand up to their mouth in shock and then look offended; and third I impulsively hurled myself at her, stuck my finger in her face and told her, "If anyone is going to bite Edward's neck it will be me. I don't want you anywhere near Edward, got that?" Acid was pouring out of my mouth and surging through my veins I was so pissed, "Also, I am also pretty sure that Alice said to wear a costume; this is a Halloween party not an interview to work in a brothel."

Everyone started howling with laughter at what I had said. The music had been turned down low and everyone was watching us intently. Embarrassment flooded through me and flushed my cheeks. I can't believe I just said that.

The next thing I knew, Edward grabbed me around the rib cage and swung me around at the same moment that Sasha threw a punch. It missed me, thankfully. I would hate for my mother to come home from work and see me with a black eye or worse have to pay for Sasha's medical bills when I was done with her.

Edward pulled me into the kitchen. I apologized profusely. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please, can you forgive me?" I was pleading with my eyes for Edward to understand what just happened in there. His family had followed behind us and shut the door. Emmett and Jasper were doubled over laughing. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme still looked really angry.

Edward hurried out of the kitchen without a word of explanation and I suddenly felt rejected and humiliated. I hoped that he would come back and tell me everything would be okay. My hopes were dashed within a few minutes. All of the Cullen's had left me standing there alone. As I walked up the back set of stairs to my room, I was accosted by a boy dressed in a Scream costume. The stairs were very narrow and he kept trying to push past me, but we were at an impasse. "Excuse me, the party is downstairs. The entire upstairs is off limits. If you are looking for a bathroom, just go downstairs and down the hallway on your right." He just looked at me silently, never saying a word. It must have been a minute although it felt like hours of silent staring. His shoulder rubbed up against mine and it made me uncomfortable. The hairs on my arms stood up on end and it frightened me. I turned tail and ran downstairs.

I barrelled right into Emmett; his body felt like stone and the impact launched me into the wall of the kitchen. He looked horrified and apologized for his reckless behavior.

"It's okay Emmett. I am alright, really." He then gave me a look that told me that he didn't believe me. "Really, I am okay. Do you know where Edward is?"

Emmett said, "First, tell me what's wrong. Wondering where Edward went is not what sent you sailing downstairs colliding into me. I know Edward isn't upstairs. I can see it on your face; you are scared, what is wrong?"

"There was a creepy guy, just please make sure that you tell Alice and Rose to stay away from the boy in the Scream mask. He was making my skin crawl. He wouldn't talk and just stared at me. I was frightened, so I ran."

Anger flashed in Emmett's eyes. "Where did you meet up with him?"

"Upstairs, near my bedroom."

Not really wanting to go back to the party, I started for the back door for some fresh air.

The next thing I knew Rosalie was standing in front of the back door blocking my exit. She saw the embarrassment on my face because she asked, "Tell me what is on your mind. I want to help."

"I made a fool of myself in front of Edward. For all I know, he might have really wanted to go somewhere private with Sasha. I apologized to him and he just left. He must really despise me right now. I suppose I just made more into our date than I should have." That is when the babbling started. I was trying to tell her that my behavior was uncalled for and I was sorry that I embarrassed Edward and the rest of the family.

Rosalie grabbed my hand and walked briskly, with me in tow, into the living room. She looked livid. Rose said, "Sasha, you and your friends need to leave. You are not welcome here."

I wanted to crawl into a hole and bury myself. I wanted to speak up, but couldn't find my voice so in a whisper I said, "Rosalie, please I don't want Edward to be angry with me."

Rose looked at me and smiled offering encouragement, it faded and she turned in the direction we had come as if she were listening intently. At that moment, I saw Sasha's friend, Heather, make a move toward Rosalie to hit her so I grabbed her clenched fist mid-punch and used the momentum to swing her arm behind her back and put her down on the floor hard, face first. I had enough and I said, "Heather, you tell Rosalie you are sorry. Your behavior was downright rude. You do not come into my home and attack my guests." Rose had turned around and looked murderous.

Mrs. Cullen entered the room and asked Mercedes to take me into the kitchen and then she asked if I was alright. As we headed off into the opposite direction I saw Esme and Rosalie escort Sasha and her friends outside into the front yard.

I had people coming up to me telling me this was the coolest party they have been to all year. I really didn't know what to say; first I verbally attack Sasha and upset Edward in the process, and now I physically attacked her friend. Yeah, I was cool alright. Note to self; this is not the best way to win friends and influence people.

Mercedes and I walked into the living room and danced for a while having fun. Alice and Rose had soon joined us and we were all laughing, singing and having a great time. Sasha's departure made me feel like a weight had been lifted off of my chest. I still worried about Edward, but I couldn't help it if he didn't like me in the way I had hoped. I am not a brooding type of person, so I made the best of this awkward situation. The party was starting to die down and people were going home.

Alice had asked if she and Rose could stay and have a slumber party with Mercedes and me. I thought it would be fun and would help to take my mind off of troubling things, so I accepted.

I sat down on my bed after changing into my pajama bottoms, tank top and sweatshirt. The party was really fun; but it was Alice who made it fun. Her happiness and enthusiasm were contagious, but I had problems that I couldn't ignore any longer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

I really didn't want to leave Lily in the kitchen, but being a gentleman dictated my actions and that meant to make a hasty departure. All I really wanted was to tear Sasha to pieces for her boorish behavior. I left and ran a few miles away with my family following behind me. If steam could be wafting out of my ears the forest would appear to be covered in a dense fog. We were all either fuming with rage or laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe that horrible human thinks that vampires dress and look like that," Rose spat out. "I wouldn't be caught dead in that cheap, tacky outfit."

Jasper turned to Rose and said, "Um...Rose...you are dead." The whole family including Rose started in uproarious laughter.

"I wanted to attack that witch. Edward we need to burn that tux post haste." Alice said cringing at the thought of that girl touching me. "Plus, it will give me a chance to take you shopping." She smiled angelically, but I could see the devilish glow behind her eyes when she said that.

Jasper was trying his best to send a calming influence to all of us, but not succeeding very well because of his laughter.

Emmett calmed himself enough to say, "Lily is so funny; I can't believe she told that cow that this was a party not an interview for a brothel. Oh man, if I were human I would have a stitch in my side right now I am laughing so hard. It is a good thing I wasn't feeding right then or I would have blood spraying through my nose!"

I finally turned to Emmett and told him he needs to be at the house just in case. His smile turned grim and he turned and flew off with his cape billowing behind him. Rosalie ran in the same direction and she quickly caught up with him and they were holding hands as they went back to the house and through the back door.

Esme asked me, "Honey, are you okay? I think we need to go back to the party. Lily may have taken your leaving so abruptly in the wrong manner." She had only a look of concern and love in her eyes. My heart sank. I did just leave her there alone. I was still angry and didn't want to lash out or hurt anyone, but I needed to tell her everything was okay between us. I was trying to regain control, which was very difficult; when suddenly, I heard Emmett questioning Lily. There was a strange man near her bedroom. I started to panic for her well being and we all turned and looked at Alice with haunted questioning in our eyes. She just shrugged and said, "I have no idea why I didn't see this."

We all ran back panic stricken and immediately started looking for this person. If I thought I was angry before, now I was seething. We reached the house; Emmett and Jasper were inside searching while trying to appear relaxed and jovial. I slid silently around the house on the outside and seeing nothing out of the ordinary and I could see well through the veil of darkness. He must have made his retreat quickly. I was walking toward the back door when I picked up his musky scent; it bombarded my nostrils, it was unmistakable and he has been here before. I followed the scent and it disappeared in the street fading into the night. My lips curled up over my teeth in a growl as I was trying to plan our next move.

Suddenly, my cell started to ring. I pulled it out of the inner pocket of my tux jacket and did not recognize the number on the display. "Hello?" I said quizzically.

A deep gruff voice spoke, "If you want to live a nice long life, you will leave Lily behind and never look back. Your family will want to heed this advice, as well. I am everywhere; I am always watching." He hung up abruptly.

As I heard the click, I clenched my jaw trying to keep in control of the outburst of obscenities that flooded in my mind. Involuntarily, I crushed my cell into twisted shards of metal and plastic, which showered down onto the wet, green lawn at my feet.

I sprinted inside the house; immediately I glided to Jasper's side and told him what happened. Jasper said, "This is crossing the line." He ran off with murderous thoughts in his mind, murderous thoughts that mirrored mine. He communicated with me that he would be trying to track him down and also be picking up one of the spare cell phones for me at the house.

I silently was speaking with Alice and told her we need to stay here overnight; Lily cannot be left alone. She had easily come up with a slumber party idea. I smiled briefly at the thought of Alice and Rosalie attending a slumber party in their pajamas, staying up late watching movies, talking about boys and giving each other facials. It was quite humorous to picture two vampires partaking in this human rite of passage.

When the party had died down and after Sasha had gone; I came inside and just watched Lily with Alice, Rose, and Mercedes dancing. She was definitely enjoying herself and having a good time, but there was something in her eyes, a troubled anxiety that radiated from them; it didn't escape Alice and Rosalie's notice either.

My brothers had returned from their search mission empty handed. Thoughts of anger and confusion echoed in their minds. I think we need to have a conversation with Lily when we don't have an audience. She knows something and we have to find out what that is.

I was loosening my bowtie and pulled it free when I entered the living room again. Leaning up against the wall, I just watched and listened for any sign of this lunatic, trying to appear like I was having a great time; like a normal human without a care in this world.

Lily excused herself, going upstairs and started to change out of her costume. I silently followed behind her stopping at her doorway and then turned my back so she had some sort of privacy and I waited. I heard the garment unzipping slowly and then drop fluidly to her feet onto the wooden floor. She gingerly stepped out and then picked up her costume and put it in her clothes hamper. She grabbed her pajamas off of her bed and dressed quickly. When I turned back around, I was overcome by her pained and frightened expression. Feelings of wanting to embrace her and stroke her hair assuring her everything was alright overcame me. Her protection, her well being is now what drives me.

I went downstairs and spoke with my brothers and sisters telling them I need some time with Lily alone to explain my rude behavior. They agreed; Rose and Alice offered to take Mercedes home so she could change clothes and get her overnight bag. Emmett went outside and was going to scour the neighborhood again for any sign of _him_. Esme was in the kitchen cleaning, giving us our space. She was really hoping that Lily and I could be together and only thought of my happiness. She wanted me to be whole again and thinks this human girl is the road to my salvation. Ever since Bella; I have been going through the motions of everyday life, but not really appreciating what it had to offer. It was like I lived under a black cloud of depression. Lily helped bring me out from under that cloud. My life had meaning again.

When Alice had said goodbye to Lily, telling her they would be back, I made my entrance. I looked apologetic and hoped she could see it in my eyes.

I sat her down and said, "Lily, I am not angry or upset with you in any way. I want you to know that I really care for you." I wanted to project everything I felt for her in my eyes and facial expressions.

I told her, "I had to leave because if I didn't I would have done something that I told myself I would never do...hit a female. I was brought up to respect women and never lay a hand on them when provoked, but in Sasha's case, I don't think that would have been possible. I have never come across a female with that much hatred and anger. She has always been vile and ruthless to anyone she believes is beneath her. I was so repulsed by her on our very first day of school. She made me want to vomit," if I could, I thought. The thoughts that flashed into her petty mind were enough to make anyone human or otherwise cringe.

"Lily, I shouldn't have asked you out for this evening, I didn't realize you being the perfect hostess you were would not have time for us to really spend together; or that a vile girl would cause such a spectacle making me leave the house. I would; however, like to take you on a real date some time soon, maybe tomorrow night?"

She seemed relieved that I had spoken with her; it looked as though she had a weight lifted off her delicate shoulders.

That's when she said. "Edward, I would love to go on a real date with you. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I do have something unforgettable in mind."

"I would like that very much," she agreed. Her eyes sparkled and danced in the candlelight as she moved to sit next to me. She slowly leaned in and gazed lovingly into my eyes; her feelings for me were crystal clear. Shy awkwardness was visible with every blink of her long lashes. She then moved closer, pulled back an infinitesimal amount; then gained her courage, leaned back in and she pressed her lips to mine. They were warm, feather light, and tasted of the sweetest honey. Carried away, I opened my mouth and moved my tongue onto her lips and she responded by fluttering her lashes and swiftly wrapping her arms around my neck; then she parted her lips for me. Our tongues met carefully, passionately and we lost ourselves in the moment. Time seemed to have stood still because I never noticed Alice and the others returning through the front door.

I opened my eyes and stared daggers at them when Emmett came in the room and cleared his throat loudly. We pulled away from each other and Lily looked around sheepishly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

**LPOV**

Alice, Rose, Mercedes and I were all dressed ready for bed. Alice was so cute in her sock monkey pajamas, Mercedes was wearing blue plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt, and Rose was dressed in red silk pajamas from Victoria's Secret. I had on my pajamas with fuzzy bunny slippers and was comfy sitting on the floor. We were laughing hard because the boys stayed at the house with us; they were included in our slumber party. Alice even managed to get pajamas for Emmett, which was a grizzly bear pattern. Edward and Jasper opted for comfy jeans and sweatshirts.

I had painted Alice and Rose's fingernails fire engine red, Mercedes lavender. Emmett finally came barreling into the living room and he said he wanted his nails painted too, so I did them in clear polish. "You know Emmett, you look pretty hot with your nails done," I said winking at him and laughing. He was such a good sport being outnumbered by all of us females. Esme, Edward, and Jasper came into the living room and marveled at the display of girls surrounding Emmett. I even asked him if he wanted a facial and he agreed. After entering the kitchen I went into the refrigerator and got out plain yogurt and set it on the counter. I grabbed the honey and oatmeal. I put the oatmeal in the food processor and ground it up. I mixed together the honey and yogurt and then added the oatmeal until it made a paste. I walked back into the living room and offered to give a facial to everyone. Edward and Jasper opted not to get one. Emmett winked and said, "Man, you guys really know how to be a buzz kill."

Laughing, I started with Alice and then worked my way through Rose, Mercedes, Esme, and lastly was Emmett. "Oh, your skin is icy cold, but that's okay," I said. He looked so funny with a mask on his face. He would have made the best big brother. After about 15 minutes they all washed their faces and we settled in the living room.

Rose sat with her feet in Emmett's lap. It was a good thing the polish was quick dry because she insisted that he rub her feet. Emmett enthusiastically encouraged us that we watch Monty Python and the Holy Grail. He immediately gravitated to it in my DVD collection. After turning it on, the boys were laughing hysterically and eventually they muted the sound and started taking on the roles themselves. They were perfect and never missed a line. All of us girls were in hysterics over this. It would have been even more perfect if they were in costume.

After watching the movie, Mercedes fell asleep on the floor in a sleeping bag. I was still awake with thoughts of Jack running through my mind. My stomach lurched at the thought of him. Jasper looked at me questioningly and raised an eyebrow. I smiled and excused myself saying that I needed to get a drink of water. I never saw the rest of the Cullens follow me into the kitchen until I sat down at the little table. I was waiting for someone to say something gripping my water glass and wiping the condensation off of the sides with my finger.

Esme asked me, "Lily, sweetheart is something bothering you?"

I don't know why, but I felt compelled, like I needed to tell someone to get this off my chest. "Um, well yes there is something that is bothering me; scaring me actually." Esme fluidly walked up to the table and put her arms around me and squeezed tightly.

Tears started to fall freely saturating my lashes. I was so scared that my heart started in palpitations and not the good kind I got while kissing Edward. "I think I am going to die in the near future and I don't know what to do about that."

All eyes were fixated on me as my response floored them all. Confusion etched upon their beautiful faces.

Edward pulled a chair up next to me and took my hand.

"Why do you think you are going to die? Please tell me. Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise."

"My old boyfriend, from Virginia, was the best thing that happened to me, but soon he started to get possessive and he started stalking me. I knew there was something wrong with him from the get-go. I suppose I ignored my internal voice warning me about him, it was like I had my eyes shut tightly; the signs were all there. Eventually, I really saw him for who he was and broke it off finally seeing his dark intentions, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. When the opportunity to move here came up, I took it. Peace of mind and a fresh start was all I wanted. It was great for a while then I started getting the phone calls. I think he may have followed me here."

Fear was etched upon my face as I told them everything. I couldn't keep still. I fidgeted as I was telling them my story. "He called me here at the house and we have an unlisted number. He inferred that he may have killed someone to get my number. I don't know whether I should believe that or not, but if someone really has died, it was because of me."

My words came out in a whisper, my mouth was so dry. "He was in SEAL training...He would have made it completely through, he was so physically and mentally adept for it, but right at the very end he injured himself. He was trained to expertly find people and kill them if need be. I think he has found me and I am waiting for him to hurt me or worse."

Alice gasped at my news. Edward hugged me protectively and Emmett was flexing his muscles as if ready for a fight. I then put two and two together and looked terrified for them. "You all need to go. It isn't safe here for you. If he sees you, Edward, he may try to hurt you. Oh God, what have I done? I just offered you a death sentence. Please forgive my ignorance. Just go now please, it is the safest thing for you all."

I completely broke down knowing that I may have put this beautiful family in danger. Esme and Rosalie both hugged me and offered reassurance. They told me they could not be dissuaded from being there for me. Edward was still holding my hand when he said, "We will not be scared away. We will; however, do what we can to protect you."

I felt exhausted emotionally and physically from this conversation. I really didn't want to sleep, but my eyelids were getting heavier by the minute. The next thing I knew Edward swept me up into his arms and carried me upstairs. Holding me, he supported all of my weight in one arm while pulling the covers back. He gently placed me in my bed covering me up. He sat down on the edge and stroked my hair away from my eyes and smiled. "Goodnight, Lily. I hope that sweet dreams are your companion tonight. You will be safe don't worry. I am going home, but will see you tomorrow bright and early." He lightly brushed his lips to mine and then I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning and felt like I was not alone. I rolled over and peered around my bedroom. In the corner was Alice sitting on my chaise waiting for me to wake up. She jumped up and pulled me from bed. We ran downstairs and there were my mom and Esme cooking breakfast. I walked up to my mom and kissed her in greeting pulling the coffee pot out and poured a cup. I wasn't one to drink coffee, but making sure I was an insomniac for a few days straight sounded good to me, you don't have nightmares that way. I grabbed sugar and cream and poured some into my cup.

Alice made a face at me and I stuck out my tongue in her direction. Mom, Mercedes, and I all ate bacon and eggs. It was delicious. I offered some to Rose and Alice, but they said they were vegetarians and that they already ate.

I was going to see my grandparents today so I hurriedly ate my breakfast and ran to the shower. Alice must have followed me up there because she came in and sat down onto the floor and talked while I was showering. She asked how I slept and then we made small talk about the party last night.

I finally shut the valve off and grabbed my towel. Pulling the curtain back, I stepped out and was dripping onto the bathmat. Alice excused herself to go downstairs and I walked into my bedroom drying off pulling the towel off my body and started to dry my hair with it.

At that moment, I heard a male voice traveling up the stairs quickly and I froze. My back was facing the door when I whipped my head around and there was Edward. He suddenly turned around and apologized profusely. I said, "No, Edward, it is entirely my fault. I should have closed my door. I wasn't thinking. I am not used to having a male in the house." Both of us looked embarrassed. I said, "Well that was an awkward moment, at least we got that out of the way. Everything else from here on out should be a snap."

He left me alone and I could hear his brothers teasing him mercilessly while I changed into my clothes. Downstairs my mom looked at me and shook her head laughing and I blushed scarlet. I told Mercedes I would drive her home while I was on my way to my grandparents. Alice, Edward, and Rosalie all asked if they could go with me to meet them. I told them, "Guys, it will be boring you don't need to go really. I will be fine." They assured me that they wanted to meet my grandparents.

**EPOV**

When we arrived at the assisted living facility Alice, Rosalie and I had noticed a familiar scent, but dismissed it. We had Lily with us so her scent was prevalent also the acrid smell of liniment and bleach was very noticeable.

Walking up the stairs, I squeezed Lily's hand to give her that needed encouragement; I could tell she was nervous about us meeting her grandparents. Stopping in the stairwell she turned her head to gaze up at me and smiled. She was so angelic, so perfect in every way. I swept her up into my stone-like arms and kissed her. Rosalie told us to get a room and Alice giggled at our little moment. Where I was more introverted, Lily was impulsive and embraced life and what it had to offer, we complimented each other in every way. I couldn't hold my feelings in any longer. She has become everything to me. We continued climbing the stairs and then exited onto the floor we needed.

We briskly walked down the hallway and over to their door. Lily exuberantly knocked and then opened the door, clearly in hurry. She was nervous as her hand started to get clammy. When the four of us entered the air had whooshed out of my lungs. There she was, my Bella, my reason for being. When our eyes met for that one single second there was an unmistakable sorrow and heat from her anger intermingling and it radiated out toward us. Rosalie, Alice and I could feel this anger, and if it could, we would have been singe marks burned into the linoleum floor. She had aged, but was still beautiful and we were finally in the same room together. My mind did a double take; here in this same room was my past and my present, my two reasons for my very existence.

Lily said with a smile, "Grandma Bella, Grandpa Tom, I would like you to meet my friends; this is Alice and Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, Alice, Edward these are my grandparents, Bella and Tom Matthews."

That single moment faded away and I turned my head to the right and saw a man, Bella's husband, holding her hand and looking confused or knowingly, maybe both. He knew exactly what we all were.

Tom had reached his hand out to the three of us; he shook my hand firmly and nodded then shook Rose and Alice's hands and smiled. Lily embraced him and told them she missed them.

Bella still had yet to say anything.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

There was Edward in all of his perfection standing in my home with my granddaughter, holding her tiny, fragile hand. He looked absolutely the same. Obviously, there wasn't a wrinkle, a blemish or an age spot anywhere on his perfect hardened ivory skin. But his eyes, his eyes, they held sadness, a look of a withered man who knew too much and has seen an awful lot in his lifetime.

A pain located near my heart tore through my chest and before I knew it anger was bubbling and roiling straight through to my soul. I was instantly brought back to the forest where he left me that fateful day. I remembered lying on the dampened earth wishing that I were dead. Without him, life wasn't worth living.

I wanted to lash out at him; to tell him what his leaving really did to me. I was broken beyond repair; compelled to hurt him the way he hurt me. Why should I even speak with him? He walked out on me all those years ago and I wanted to turn my back on him now; an eye for an eye.

As soon as the anger had begun it subsided into the throws of depression. For years, I put on a mask that hid the shattered fragments of my heart. With Edward here within my reach, that mask fell away and the shattered woman I thought I had left behind was right here in this room. My heart felt like it ripped into pieces. Deep heart wrenching sobs were ready to wrack my frail body. I have not felt this kind of pain since that day he abandoned me in the forest, figuratively bleeding. My heart, my soul and my reason for living had died that day.

I had beaten myself up thinking that I was not good enough for him; for them. God, I must be losing my mind. Moments later, hot molten anger, the deepest sorrow and longing were invading my heart. Each emotion was fighting to reign supreme. I wanted to reach out and take Edward in my arms and never let go, but I also wanted to grab the chair in the corner of the room and beat him with it, too!

I felt unexpectedly heavy like I was trudging through mud with a heavy burden and it didn't sit well with me, not at all. A helpless look entered my eyes when they drifted to the three of them and it betrayed me. All three angels in this room could read my facial expressions and they looked guilty, which only fueled my vast emotions.

I was ready for an outburst, but could not find my voice. That is when Tom squeezed my hand and said, "Lily dear, I am very thirsty, could you help me downstairs to get a soda from the machine? I am sure your friends would keep Grandma Bella company."

Lily answered with a very confused expression on her face after looking at me, "Sure, grandpa...let's go." Damn she must have seen my face. My mother always said I was an open book. After Lily helped Tom out of the room and closed the door behind them, I just stared at the Cullen's. My mouth suddenly went bone dry. I had so much I wanted to say, but couldn't get my bearings.

Alice stared doe-eyed and then threw her arms around me. "Oh Bella, I have missed you so much. I can't believe we are here with you, that you are married, and that you are Lily's grandmother." I almost forgot how quickly she spoke as the words flew out of her mouth. I fleetingly hugged her in return and then stood my ground not wanting to go near Edward or Rosalie for that matter, as an outburst was likely to happen.

I finally gained my voice and asked icily, "What are you doing here and why are you with my granddaughter?" For just a moment, I thought I sounded harsh, but a slightly larger part of me thought I was not being harsh enough.

Alice answered jubilantly, "Lily is my dearest friend and Edward's, too. She smells so good; she must get that from you. She is so amazing." I was dumbfounded by this revelation. A moment later the words "smells so good" sunk in and was close to convulsing, I was so angry. I remembered Edward telling me about my scent and how it was even more overwhelmingly delicious than that of other humans and what that meant just after his secret was out in the open. I took a step backward away from them or any objects that could be used for bludgeoning. "My grandchild is your best friend? Are you kidding me? Does she know about your 'lifestyle'?"

It was Edward who answered this time, "No she doesn't. She seems to accept us for who we are. For some reason she notices our differences, but she is comfortable with us anyway. Her need for knowledge isn't as great as yours was." He smiled his crooked smile at me. I thought I would melt at the intensity of his smile, but I really had no reaction at all and that was a good thing. Now the only man who makes my heart melt is my husband.

I started to think about Tom and how he loves me for who I am. He carried me through the fire with all of my baggage and would do it over and over again. He was patient and kind. It took him months when we were dating for him to break through my guarded, suspicious barrier that I put up, but he eventually did with his wonderful sense of humor and kind eyes. He was everything that Edward was and more, but obviously he was human. He protects me and laughs with me and made my life back when I was in pain worth living again. I have looked forward to my life with Tom holding my hand ever since. We have gone through some rough patches like all couples do, but he has always stuck by me. I trust him with my life; with my fragile heart. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Edward's crooked smile turn to confusion.

I was so relieved to hear his answer. "Good, let's keep it that way," I shot back heatedly. At that moment, I just lost it and walked over to Edward and slapped him in the face. "Ow, that really hurt my hand," I said aloud. Reflexively, he pulled his hand up to his cheek even though we all knew perfectly well it did absolutely nothing to him, accept hurt his pride which was the goal I was aiming for.

He tried to step nearer to me to offer some sort of apology, but I half screamed half whispered obscenities at him. "You lousy son of a bitch; you left me broken; you crushed my spirit and you came here today to...what...to kick me while I am down? Did you plan this out? Are you going to do to my granddaughter what you did to me? I'll be damned if I allow you to put Lily through all of what I went through when you disappeared from my life."

My hands were shaking with fury. Losing all sense of decency and hospitality, I grabbed the little wooden chair in the corner huddled up against a writing desk with all of the might I could muster and swung it at Edward. Edward's hard stone-like body was enough to destroy the chair into tiny splintered pieces. I could never have the strength to break it under my own power. The deafening sound of the blow was enough to send someone running to my aide, but I heard no footsteps nearing my door. Alice and Rosalie pulled a hand up to their mouths in utter shock. Edward looked both pained and not at all surprised with my reaction. I; however, started to laugh like a lunatic. That felt great and I really needed that release.

Rosalie had a look of shocked sadness and compassion for me and I didn't want any part of it. She had been horrible to me all of those years ago. I was about to tell her off when Alice interrupted my train of thought. "Lily and Tom are coming back in and we need to just calm down before she suspects something is up. Bella, we need to talk this out, but without an audience. May we please come back later on?" She said while speedily picking up the remnants of the splintered chair and hid them behind the sofa.

Alice was pleading with me, so I accepted, "Will you be bringing the rest of the family? I think that would be best so that they can be here instead of my having to speak more than once."

Tom and Lily came back into the room. "Everything alright?" Tom asked with a questioning look and a raised eyebrow. "Oh yes, I am okay dear," trying to feign innocence. Tom wasn't buying any of it. He said, "Well, as long as you are alright sweetheart."

Lily smiled in our direction and she offered me a soda, bless her heart. She went to the sofa that was in our room, sat down and patted the space next to her. Turning my head to look toward Edward, Alice and Rosalie; I turned my back on them and walked to Lily and sat down. "Grandma, are you okay? You look flustered."

I answered honestly, "I am okay dear, just a little tired." She took my hand and kissed it. This tiny girl was everything to me. Her visits meant the world to Tom and me. "Lily honey, let's go into my room so we can talk for a bit. We will be right back." Lily stood, helped me up to my feet and escorted me into my bedroom so I could pick her brain.

**TPOV**

I couldn't believe my own eyes. They were here, the vampires that Bella had loved. I have known their secret for over 35 years. It is a strange thing to know about them and never speak of it. They do not frighten me; in fact I am intrigued by how they look. It is a strange feeling knowing they are older than I, but still look like babies. They stood frozen looking me in the eye, I am sure wondering about my knowing their secret and what that entails. "I know what you all are. I have carried your secret for a very long time and you can trust me. Bella's life is the most important thing to me ever. I would never betray her trust or yours." Alice looked amazed and just nodded her head in my direction. Rosalie said, "Thank you, Tom."

"I would like to thank you, Edward, for being so selfless." Giving up Bella like that must have been the hardest decision you have ever had to make. If it weren't for you, I would not have Bella as my wife." I reached out and took Edward's cold hand into my grasp and shook it trying to convey my appreciation. They do not look like monsters to me, exactly the opposite, their selflessness was my reward, and his gift was Bella and her love.

Edward nodded his head and smiled in my direction. I walked up to Alice and Rosalie and shook their hands, as well, as it was not only Edward who lost Bella. "If it is worth anything, I am happy that Lily has found you and that you all look happy. I have watched and listened to her since she moved here and you all have made her the happiest that I have ever seen her since she was a small child."

Edward looking most sincere said, "Lily is one of the most important persons in my life, I love her." I knew then that Lily had a champion in Edward. He would do whatever it takes to do right by her.

"I know my granddaughter will be safe with you, but will her heart be safe from you? When I met Bella she was broken, incomplete and seemed so sad." This was such a hard topic for me to think about, much less talk about. "When I eventually found out the truth about what you were and why you had left her I saw it from an outsider's perspective." Edward looked questioningly at me with an eyebrow rising to his hairline. I put my hands palms out toward them and said, "Please, let me finish. I saw you leaving her as something you did for her well being, for her to be safe and live a full life that included a husband, children and living a human existence. I understood how hard that decision must have been on you, but it was so very hard on Bella. She stopped eating, she went through a catatonic phase and she lost the will to live her life. What I want to know is will you do the same to Lily?"

Edward responded, "I had no idea that it would be that hard for her. I honestly thought she would forget about me. I know it doesn't make things right, but I felt the same way she did Tom. My heart has been broken for all of these years. Meeting Lily and being near her has healed my heart. I am a selfish creature and I physically and mentally could never do that again. Even if Lily doesn't want me I..."

Alice chimed in and said,"We."

"We will spend the rest of our lives making sure she is happy; even from afar, if that is what she wants."

My heart went out to Edward. I could see it radiating from his eyes that he was telling the truth about his pain; his feelings for Lily were apparent, as well.

**EPOV**

After seeing what I did to Bella, shame encompassed me faster than gasoline and flame igniting. If there had been a chance for my entering the gates of heaven surely leaving Bella behind was my passport to the fiery pits of hell.

I wanted to apologize to her, to make things right, but her anger and sorrow kept me silent. I deserved all that she could dish out and will take it gladly.

I must have been deluding myself, when Lily and Tom exited the room and hope sprung into my cold dead heart that Bella would open up to us. My hope was dashed when she barely hugged Alice and ignored Rose and I; not that we didn't deserve it.

That is when she asked, "What are you doing here and why are you with my granddaughter?" How was I going to answer that question; _well Bella your granddaughter is my singer and after I left you eternally wounded I have found my real reason for living, yeah that would go over so well, _I thought.

Alice said, "Lily is my dearest friend and Edward's, too. She smells so good; she must get that from you. She is so amazing." I could see the confusion and then when realization of what Alice had said hit her, the fire entered Bella's eyes. She said, "My grandchild is your best friend? Are you kidding me? Does she know about your 'lifestyle'?"

Oh crap, our lifestyle, of course that has to come up. I had to answer her. "No, she doesn't. She seems to accept us for who we are. For some reason she notices our differences, but she is comfortable with us anyway. Her need for knowledge isn't as great as yours was." I smiled at her hoping for her edge to soften the slightest bit. It didn't.

"Good, let's keep it that way!" She looked livid with rage. I knew what was coming but stood there and took it anyway; it was the least that I deserved. She had slapped me in the face. "Ow, that really hurt my hand," she cried out. Reflexively, I pulled my hand up to my cheek; heat radiated off it from her warmth. This was no way what I had anticipated of our first contact after so much time apart. I felt my cold heart spasm clenching and releasing tighter and tighter; at least that is what I think a broken heart would feel like.

While debating with myself about a broken heart and how it would feel, I finally heard Bella say, "You lousy son of a bitch; you left me broken; you crushed my spirit and you came here today to...what...to kick me while I am down? Did you plan this out? Are you going to do to my granddaughter what you did to me? I'll be damned if I allow you to put Lily through all of what I went through when you disappeared from my life."

I would never do that to Lily. I love her, but I love Bella, too. I realized that I lost the chance to take care of Bella the way I wanted to, but Lily was here now and within my reach. I have to do the right thing here. Lily will never know the pain that Bella went through. I would die before I let that happen. I had hurt Bella even worse than I realized and I deserved every bit of what was coming to me. At that moment Bella grabbed a chair and heaved it into me. It splintered and fragments flew every which way showering onto the floor. The sound was loud enough to draw attention, but I didn't care. I was going to get what was coming to me. Let someone call the authorities and take me to jail.

I lost all sense of time or who was in the room with me. Internally flogging myself for my actions, I simply could not imagine Bella's pain. How stupid I was for thinking she would move on and forget about me. What I really deserve is a fate worse than death.

Her scent hit me like a Mack truck. I tilted my head in Lily's direction as she and her grandfather entered the room. She was so sweet with her grandparents, with Bella. Bella had then asked her to go into her bedroom and talk. Panic started to flood through my system. Would Bella tell Lily about us? If Lily knew would she run for the hills?

I could hear Tom's thoughts and he knew exactly what we were and he was still thinking kind thoughts about us. God, his acceptance of us was like a knife twisting even further into my chest. I didn't deserve his kindness after what I did to my...his Bella. He actually wants to thank me. I stood there dumbfounded for what seemed like quite some time.

Tom spoke up, "I would like to thank you, Edward, for being so selfless." Giving up Bella like that must have been the hardest decision you have ever had to make. If it weren't for you, I would not have Bella as my wife." I could see why Bella fell for this man. He was open and reminded me of Emmett in that he thought exactly the same thing he says aloud. There was no grey with either of them.

He smiled and his eyes crinkled and then he said, "If it is worth anything, I am happy that Lily has found you and that you all look happy. I have watched and listened to her since she moved here and you all have made her the happiest that I have ever seen her since she was a small child." This man was accepting me for who I am and he wants me to be happy with his granddaughter. If tears could spill over my eyes this would be the time. I know I don't deserve even Lily, but I would die for her. I'm in love with her.

I finally said, "Lily is one of the most important persons in my life, I love her." I finally said it aloud to someone other than my family and it felt great.

Tom started to speak about knowing our secret, Lily and my leaving Bella. I wasn't sure where this was going, so I raised an eyebrow waiting for him to threaten us, but when he responded the threat never came. I finally understood his meaning and I answered, "I had no idea that it would be that hard for her. I honestly thought she would forget about me. I know it doesn't make things right, but I felt the same way she did Tom. My heart has been broken for all of these years. Meeting Lily and being with her has healed my heart. I am a selfish creature and I physically and mentally could never do that again. Even if Lily doesn't want me I..." Alice chimed in and said, "We."

"We will spend the rest of our lives making sure she is happy; even from afar if that is what she wants."

I could see that he felt for me and my situation, and it was clear to me that he wants only my happiness. At that moment I was happy for Bella and Tom. I felt no sadness or anger. Their being together and happy is exactly what I wanted for her and that made what I did and what I went through worth it.

I could hear Bella and Lily talking in her bedroom and apparently we Cullen's were the topic of this discussion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Once inside my bedroom, I asked, "Lily honey, how did you meet Edward exactly?"

"Well, I met him at school. Actually, I met Alice first, we have a class together. I then met Edward at lunch. He and I are in PE class together after that. We didn't hit it off at first. He was a little standoffish and a touch frightening, but now he is just amazing." I could see the honesty in her eyes and how they sparkled when she spoke of Alice and Edward.

Is it strange that a tiny part of me is jealous of my own granddaughter? I, in no way want to be with Edward, but the idea of being young and in love sounds like a dream that I have long since awoken from; like it is just beyond reach. I have to try to be a grown woman about this. I am happily married and love being in my 70s. Edward holds none of the allure that he held over me like when I was young. Granted, the vampire traits that draw in their prey are still there, but the love that I had for him now resides in my heart only for my husband.

She is making this so much harder for me. I want Lily to be happy, but I want her to be human and happy. I suppose that in the big scheme of things it really doesn't matter what I think.

"Honey, how do you feel about Edward?"

"Oh, Grandma Bella, I really care about him. He is so sweet. There is something somehow different about Edward and his whole family, but I don't mind. I am sure there are things that are different about me, but that shouldn't make someone not like me, so I want to extend that same courtesy to everyone else."

"What things are different about them sweetheart?"

"Um...well one of them will just materialize from nowhere in a cool mysterious kind of way. I never see them eating anything...ever; and just their extreme good looks. You know that can't be normal, but to me they are fascinating and so incredibly nice." My granddaughter is as observant as I was and really laid back about their differences. I had a moment of pause wondering what to do about their differences, but she is so accepting.

"Dear, how do you really feel about Edward; I mean really?"

She whispered to me, like that would keep them from hearing everything that we are saying right now. Poor angel, if she only knew. "I think I am falling in love with him, Grandma Bella. He is so kind and intense and when I am with him it is like everything else falls to the wayside and it's just us."

I was afraid of that. She is in love with Edward. What am I going to do? Do I call Liz and have her forbid Lily from seeing Edward? That could turn out badly; I can picture Liz wanting to know why Lily can't see them again and my having to explain how the Cullen's are vampires. As for being forbidden to see Edward; I know how I would have dealt with that, I would have run straight into Edward's arms if Charlie forbade me to see him. She is 18 and can make her own decisions. All I want is for her is to be safe and loved and as bad as I hate to admit it, I know Edward would protect her and love her beyond all else.

"How long have you been seeing each other?"

"Well, he and I have known each other since the first day of school, but he just asked me on our first date last night. I am so excited."

"Grandma, I have met the whole family. They are all great. Rosalie is so nice and Emmett is so funny. He even let me paint his nails and give him a facial during our slumber party last night."

I couldn't help myself; picturing Emmett trying to fit in at a slumber party was sending me into bouts of laughter. "Did you foist that on him or did he willingly want to be included?" I was dying to know.

"No, he wanted to be a part of the group. He was trying to be nice. Of course Edward and Jasper were being difficult, they are manly men, but don't worry their manliness is still intact. That was the most fun I have had in a long time. Mercedes, my other good friend was there and she thought Emmett was hilarious and a good sport for putting up with us."

"It sounds like you had a blast. I am glad that you are so happy sweetheart. What did you think of their parents?"

"Their mother, Esme, is so sweet. She is the kind of woman that anyone would want for their mother. She is so loving and kind. Carlisle...uh...Dr. Carlisle...I mean Dr. Cullen, their father, is the nicest man; he is funny and compassionate. Mom works at the hospital with him and she and Esme hit it off."

I could see this is going to be difficult, especially if Liz likes Esme and Carlisle, but then again who wouldn't?

"Honey, I am getting a little tired would you mind if you come back another time?"

"Sure, Grandma Bella." Lily looked at me with concerned eyes, so I smiled at her and patted her hand.

We stepped out of the bedroom and I walked over to Tom. Lily announced it was time for them to go. As they walked to the door I saw Alice make eye contact with me. I whispered so low that only they could hear, "Later on today; we will be here waiting." Then they made their departure.

I sat down on the sofa with Tom and we just held hands facing each other. He finally said, "Honey, I know what you must be feeling right now and I don't blame you."

I smiled wryly. "Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

His eyes twinkled and he said, "Remember, you told me long ago that you have forgiven the Cullens for leaving you behind. I know how you felt about Edward at that time, but still, you understood why he left. It took you a long time to come to terms with it, but after you married and had a family and career you understood what he meant by 'human experiences'."

I placed my finger over his lips and told him, "Hush dear, please let me have my moment. I am anciently old and may not get the chance to vent about this again." The humor in my eyes spoke volumes and he understood that I had forgiven them, but still wanted to moan and groan about it.

"Tom, I saw the look in Lily's eyes. She is in love with Edward. She really sees him for who he is. She knows there is something 'different' about them and she still has that light in her eyes. They started out as friends and that helped cement her feelings for him. I know now as an adult the feelings for Edward that I had was just infatuation and blossoming love, but mostly curiosity for what he was and not the love that Lily has for him or the love I feel for you."

Tom kissed my hand and hugged me tightly saying, "Dear, everything will work out for you, Lily, and Edward. I can feel it."

**EPOV**

Driving Lily home was a quiet affair. She held my hand and let me sit with my thoughts. When we pulled up to her house she leaned into me and kissed my cheek. I looked into her eyes and I smiled. "Will I see you later on this evening? What time will you pick me up?" she said. I smiled and told her 5:30 would be perfect. "See you then" and she waved at the three of us before stepping inside.

I called Emmett and told him that I didn't hear anyone threatening in the vicinity and that we need to meet at home.

I sat down in my room and scrubbed my face with my hands worrying about what I should do. I got up, paced the floor and went into my bathroom to splash water on my face. This was wholly unnecessary, but a human trait that refused to subside over time. Memories flashed through my mind; Bella and I at our meadow discovering a new relationship; our first kiss; sitting in Bella's living room with Charlie watching a game; Bella meeting my family for the first time; that fateful day when Jasper almost killed her over a derisory paper cut; then my mind flashed to that day I ended our lives as we knew them.

I went over the pain I had caused, the loneliness I had forced upon Bella; my whole family actually. I asked Alice and Rose to meet with the rest of the family. I just didn't have it in me to relive that intense moment again and see their stunned faces and questioning eyes.

Soon after arriving home, I heard a knock on my door; it was Carlisle and Esme. "You can come in," I said almost inaudibly.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" I heard Esme's concerned voice in my head before the door had swung open. She swept me up into her cool embrace and hugged me tightly.

"Bella looked so shocked and angry," I said in a defeated voice. "It broke my heart to see that. How can I look her in the eye later on this afternoon?"

I sat there wondering how I could live with myself. "She is married." A part of my heart was breaking. Bella being married and happy is exactly what I wanted for her, but I didn't think it would hurt so badly. "Mom, what am I going to do? I have fallen in love with her granddaughter. If I would have known it would never have happened. How can I be with Lily now? If it is possible for Lily and I to be together, how can Bella accept me being with her?"

Esme looked at me with kind, sad eyes and replied, "Edward honey, I think that Bella wants her granddaughter to be happy no matter whom she chooses to be with and I think somewhere deep down she wants you to be happy, too. Sweetheart, God works in mysterious ways and eventually he will reveal his plan to you."

Carlisle placed his hand upon my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. He said, "Son, you have to stop beating yourself up for trying to do the right thing for her all of those years ago. Alice has seen that Bella will forgive you."

All I really wanted to do was to go to Bella and say I was wrong and for that I am so very sorry.

My brothers were suddenly in my room and they both looked thoughtful. They said nothing, but their eyes said everything I needed to know; they were there for me and loved me. Jasper was conflicted. He wasn't sure he could actually go there and look Bella in the eye. He felt so guilty. I smiled in return to let him know that I never have been angry with him. Emmett then suggested we all go hunt before returning to see Bella and Tom. I reluctantly agreed, but I really needed the distraction from my own thoughts and we weren't going far.

We arrived at the assisted living facility at 2:30 and we all walked upstairs hurriedly and eventually knocked on her door. Bella had opened it up and she asked us to come inside. When she gained sight of Emmett she rushed up to him, tripped and fell forward. He caught her before she could hit the floor and put her upright.

"Hey there, Bella! I see you are still accident prone," he said cheerfully. She hugged him, smiled and released her hold on him and then embraced Esme tenderly. "Esme, it is such a pleasure to see you again after all of these years," Bella said.

Esme smiled and told her the feeling was mutual. Bella nodded in Carlisle's direction and was about to embrace him when she caught sight of Jasper standing in the corner of the room. She smiled and slowly walked over to him. "Jasper, I was hoping that you would come tonight. I needed to tell you that I never blamed you for what happened at my birthday party. None of this was your fault. I have never blamed you; not for one minute." She awkwardly hugged him as if to show him the truth in her statement. Surprisingly, he hugged her in return. Jasper blew out the breath he had been holding in since our arrival. "Bella, you have no idea how sorry I am," Jasper said.

"Jasper, I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. I was the clumsy one who should have been more careful in a room full of vampires." She hugged him again and I could see the relief in both of their eyes. Bella then offered for us to sit down wherever we could find a spot in this tiny room and introduced us all to Tom.

"I have something I wanted to say," she said. She walked up to me and held my hand staring into my eyes. I felt a rush of familiarity with this gesture. My heart felt light as a feather at that moment. I was about to say something and she held up her hand and asked that she be able to finish. I nodded my head in understanding. "Edward, for the longest time I wanted you to suffer for the pain you caused me, for you to hurt like I did. After the immense depression had subsided, anger filtered into my heart. I knew this was self-destructive, but my mind wanted me to mourn the loss. I put up a front and went on with daily life, it was an altered half-life, but it was mine. My mom and dad even worried about me and my state of being. They sent me back and forth hoping a change of scenery would help. They sent me to therapy sessions and that didn't help either. It was something that I needed to work out on my own."

I started to feel incredibly disturbed by the turn of conversation and she saw the look in my eyes and squeezed my hand. "It gets better, I promise. I want you to know that I have healed and my life couldn't be better. Let's just skip ahead to how I met Tom Matthews by accident."

"How...how long did you stay in that depressed state?" I asked certain I wasn't ready for the answer.

"Oh, it lasted through college and a little after. I became a school teacher and the children helped me to find some happiness again."

Tom was in the room just taking all of this in and he laughed heartily saying, "Bella, why don't you tell them the truth about how we met. You ran me down."

I could see the hysterics in Emmett's eyes and they matched Tom's at the thought of Bella running him down. Bella responded by laughing and saying, "Okay, I did run you over. I was backing out of the grocery store parking lot and I accidentally hit the gas instead of the brake when Tom was walking past with his grocery bags. I felt so bad, I thought I killed him. Tom actually was just fine and he asked me if I would go on a date with him." Tom interjected, "Aren't you glad that you said yes?"

"Of course I am, dear," she responded kindly.

Alice said, "You ran your own husband down with your truck? And you actually asked her out on a date? The both of you are amazing. You were really meant to be."

"I really didn't want to go on a date, but I ran him down, so I went anyway out of guilt. Tom made me feel free of the depression I felt when we were together and I really needed that feeling so I accepted more and more dates with him. Eventually, we fell in love and I finally accepted his marriage proposal. It was then that I felt compelled to tell him everything, as we kept no secrets from one another. After Tom initially freaked out about knowing you are vampires, I told him about why you all left in the first place, what you had told me Edward. He explained to me from an outsider's perspective why you left and as painful as that might have been it was for the _human life_ that you wanted me to have; to live a normal human existence that was rich and full of love and laughter. I had the life you wanted for me and I am eternally grateful. You were so wise and I was an emotional girl who didn't really know how I would change in the future. I didn't listen to you and I'm sorry."

I really wanted to hold her in my arms, but my better judgment told me not to do that. Tension was rolling off of me in waves. I felt a sudden surge of calm wash over the entire room. Tom raised an eyebrow and said, "One of you is working your mojo, huh?"

We all laughed and then I said, "Bella, you were so angry earlier, but now you forgive me?"

"Edward, I forgave you a long time ago. It was the heat of the moment that made me slap you."

Tom interjected, "Ah...honey you actually hit Edward with a chair, too."

Emmett and Jasper both sniggered and quickly stopped when Esme gave them a sour look.

Emmett said still laughing, "Aw shoot, I always miss the good stuff. Hey, Ed? Did it hurt?"

Bella saw the exasperated look that I gave Emmett and quickly said, "How did you know?"

Tom responded by saying, "I found my splintered chair under the sofa. Did you have to kill my favorite chair?" Bella blushed and said, "I hated that chair."

"Bella, what do you want me to do about Lily?" She looked at me with a puzzled look. This is one of those times I really wanted to read her mind.

She laughed and said, "Edward isn't it obvious what you should do?" I just sat there ready to tear my hair out. "Just go with your heart. She loves you."

"You don't mind? It won't hurt you?"

"Edward, it has been over 50 years since you and I were together. I have my soul mate." At that moment she went and took Tom's hand and gazed lovingly into his eyes; then she looked back at me. "Isn't it time for you to be with yours?"

My whole family smiled at me encouragingly. I responded quietly, "I thought you were my soul mate?"

Bella laughed and said, "Edward, I am so klutzy and danger prone. Being around vampires with my bad luck would have ended worse than the way things did for us if you would have stuck around. I now think that I was a stop on your journey through life. Meeting me and changing my life for the better was needed so you could find your true love and she happens to be my granddaughter."

I was confused. "You think I met you so I could break your heart?"

"Yes, I do. I believe everything happens for a reason and if it weren't for your leaving me behind and for my almost running Tom over, I never would have had Liz or Lily. Think about it Edward, you met Lily anyhow and she fell for you a long time ago. She had told me about a boy she liked, but it was never important enough for me to find out his name. There was nothing impeding either of you getting together as a couple."

I still couldn't understand why she was saying these things to me. "You mean we didn't matter?" I was dumbfounded.

"Of course we mattered, Edward. I will always love you and I know you will always love me, but we weren't meant to be. Meeting you sent me on my journey to finally meeting Tom and having a family. Edward, I am an old woman now. There is no way for us to be together and my being married doesn't help the situation any either. Besides, could you ever leave Lily behind?"

"No, I could never do that to anyone ever again."

"Well then you have your answer right there."

"If I could take it back?"

She said, "We can't live with what ifs. The last 50 years happened. You can only learn from your mistakes and move on. Go be with Lily, be happy."

"You don't mind her being with me? A vampire?"

"I know she will be safer with you than if she is alone and I know she will be loved dearly. What more could I ask for?"

Bella walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me. It felt so good. I relaxed into her embrace and all she said to me was, "Be happy, Edward."

She gave me a lot to think about and it felt good to have this conversation over and done with.

After many stories, laughs and with some tears, we finally left Bella, my past, with her husband. Oddly, I felt warm when I was leaving her home. Tom is a great man and I am happy that he protected Bella and kept her happy all these years.

My family had missed her also; with all of them it was as though no time had passed. Esme is making plans for a girl's day out to go shopping together with Bella. Carlisle is planning to come to the facility and donate his time for the residents there. Jasper was my only sibling that I was worried for. I wasn't sure how he would react to Bella and Tom, but it was like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders after all this time. I know he blamed himself for what happened to Bella. It was a papercut and one drop of blood, but he went after her like he was dying of starvation and that effected him greatly.

It was then that I pulled up to her house. I had just left my past love to meet my present love. I know now that Lily is in love with me and she doesn't know what I am. She will have to know sooner or later. I prefer later.

I mussed my hair to give myself a look of non-chalance. I just didn't want to look too polished. I went to ring her doorbell and I was pleasantly surprised by her throwing open the door and embracing me into a huge hug. Emmett would have a strength match with this girl if she was a vampire.

"I missed you," she said dreamily. I missed her, too! She smelled so good. I took in a huge breath to get more of her scent. It was almost vanilla, mint and...Jasmine? She had put on a perfume that had a similar scent to her own natural one. It made her more intoxicating. I had to shake my head to clear it, this girl amazes me. She is so similar and yet completely opposite of her grandmother.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

She responded, "Where are we going?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**LPOV**

Getting ready for my date with Edward, I was so excited and a little more than nervous. Going through my closet, I found a white oxford shirt that was adorned with 3/4 length sleeves with cuffs; a button placket and ruffle trim; a charcoal vest with a single button closure and two front welt pockets.

_Well I have half of my outfit ready_ I thought. Then, frantically, I started searching through my closet and couldn't find any trousers to match. I bellowed, "Mom, I can't find pants to wear on my date! What am I going to do?"

My mom walked into my room and said, "Honey, Alice left you a garment bag on the end of your bed this morning and whatever is inside should go with your outfit. She told me not to peek until you opened it and tried it on."

Sure enough, I found the garment bag underneath a pile of clothes from my closet and proceeded to unzip it. I found heather charcoal pinstripe bootcut trousers with back darts and button welt pockets. The trousers matched my vest perfectly. My mouth hung open in awe of Alice and her fashion coordination skills. Mom told me to go try it on to make sure it fits.

While sliding with one leg into the trousers, my cell rang. I started to stumble out of my bathroom into my bedroom to pick it up while attempting to put the other leg in. Mom steadied me and held the phone up to my ear, "Hello? Oh, Alice, I just found the trousers and I'm attempting to put them on." Mom, thinking I had a steady balance let go and handed me the phone and I fell flat on the floor. "Thank yooooou."

Alice must have thought I was just excited because she never mentioned my apparent balance problem. "You are so very welcome, Lily. I enjoyed picking those out for you. Next time we will have to go shopping together."

"How did you know what I was going to pick out and then find me perfectly matching trousers?" I was dumbfounded by her brilliance.

"It's a gift," she replied her voice tinkling musically.

"It's a gift? That is all you will tell me?" I was mentally sidetracked by how she knew. "Anyway, I appreciate your kindness, Alice. I hope Edward will like it?"

"Don't worry Lily; I have a feeling he is going to be over the moon when he sees you. Well I better go; he will be arriving at your door in about 20 minutes and you still have to finish getting ready. Oh, Lily? Make sure you put on waterproof mascara."

She hung up abruptly. "Bye, Alice." I said into the ether.

I finally put myself together and looked into my full length mirror. "Mom, the trousers are a little too long."

"Dear, you need to put on a pair of heels with it. Put on your black oxford peeptoe pumps; they will look stunning with your outfit." I put on the shoes and the trousers were a perfect fit, they were just right; not too long and not too short. How does Alice do that?

"Thanks, mom for taking me to get a pedicure earlier this afternoon. I really like the pink and white gel that they put on. Since my toes will be showing now they will look nice." I had no idea if Edward would even notice my toes, but I didn't want to overlook anything in my preparation.

"Does Alice have ESP or something?" I said it aloud, but mostly to myself.

"No dear, she just has an eye for fashion, what looks good on and how to size people up."

When I thought about it I wasn't so sure. I think there may be more to Alice than meets the eye, which is so cool. Alice is like the Supergirl of fashion coordination.

Mom had enough time to pull my hair out of the large barrel curlers and backcomb it into a style of beautiful finger waves like an old movie star while I managed to put on my make-up. I opted for a smokey-eye look with light baby pink blush and nude lipstick with clear gloss over it. I looked into the mirror and twirled around in a circle. Mom started to cry when she saw how I looked. "Oh honey, you are so beautiful and your father would be beside himself if he saw you right now."

"Now mom, don't make me cry. It will smudge my make-up."

"Okay honey, I'll try. When Edward arrives I need to get a photograph of you guys together."

"Mom, don't embarrass me please?" I had a look of panic on my face.

She responded, saying, "I am a mother and it is my motherly duty to embarrass you in front of your boyfriend." I stuck my tongue out at her and then ran downstairs trying to hide from my over enthusiastic mother hoping she would forget about pictures.

I assumed that Edward was right on time and I wrenched open the door. Hopefully, he would be on the other side as I flung myself forward. He was there and he embraced me tenderly.

"I missed you," I said.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Where are we going?"

He responded saying "It's a surprise. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Feeling?" I really had no idea what he was talking about.

"Alice told me you fell down while you were getting ready," he said while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, um...I'm doing well. No worries." I thought I was nervous before, but now I am a wreck. It suddenly was very hot in the doorway. Mom called us inside and said, "Lily, I was serious before when I said I wanted photos of you and Edward."

Of course Edward smiled and accommodated my mom. After about 15 minutes, tons of photos, and promises to give copies to Esme and Carlisle we were ready to go. I turned to Edward and finally noticed what he was wearing. He was dressed in a dove grey cashmere v-neck sweater with his sleeves pulled up to his elbows and charcoal grey chinos with black wing-tip Doc Martins. He was so handsome. Breathtaking was an understatement; although I don't think there are enough words in the English language to describe Edward Cullen adequately.

Before I could compliment him, he said, "Lily, you are as beautiful as the sky is vast. The most beautiful of roses pale in your comparison."

When I finally was able to speak a coherent sentence, I thanked him and I was able to tell him how good he looks. "Edward, you are so debonair," I managed to whisper out.

He picked up my hand and kissed it with his icy lips. At that moment, my knees buckled and he caught me around the waist. "Thanks," I said breathlessly.

"No problem," he said.

He escorted me outside and sitting in my driveway was the most beautiful car. It was a classic. "What is that?" I asked.

"It is a 1937 Ford slant back painted in Pearl Blue with ghosted flames." His voice was full of pride and love for his car.

"Is it yours?"

"Of course it is whose car do you think it is?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

He put his finger up to my lips and smiled. "It was my great grandfather's. It has been handed down from generation to generation."

I asked, "Is it in mint condition? It's so beautiful."

"I added a big block engine and a decent sound system. That way it goes really fast and sounds really good. I also painted it one of my favorite colors. I have redone the interior, too. There are a lot of other things I have done, but that conversation would probably bore you."

"Edward, I am afraid to ride in it. I may get finger prints on it or something worse may happen to it."

He chuckled and said, "It can always be washed or fixed."

I shook my head and said, "You are amazing, you know that?"

He answered back, "I know."

As he was helping me into the passenger seat, the neighbors were starting to congregate and ask Edward about his car. I just sat and watched his eyes light up while he was speaking with them about all he had done to it. He sounded like a proud father.

Finally, we were off and driving down the road in Edward's pearl blue chariot speeding off toward the gun metal grey horizon.

Mostly, I had been looking in Edward's direction, but eventually it dawned on me that we were headed toward the ocean. "Um...Edward, town is behind us."

"I know. I thought we could watch the sunset together."

"The sun isn't even out." I started to tease him; nudging his arm and teasingly said, "Are we going to someplace sunny? I would love to go see the Grand Canyon."

"Trust me, there will be a sunset. Just have a little faith."

I blushed and said, "I trust you. I would go anywhere with you."

He turned his golden gaze to me and responded, "Good, because I want to take you everywhere with me."

I think I stopped breathing momentarily because his revelation sounded like angel's song to my ears. Edward asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I promise." He grabbed my hand and kissed my fingers lightly. In return, I picked up his hand and kissed his knuckles. Hearing him sigh after my kiss was sheer heaven.

We slowed near the marina, but never stopped our progress. It wasn't until we were way on the opposite end near the larger boats that we slowed to a stop. There were yachts and enormous sail boats docked all around us. The beach was about 50 yards away from where we stopped. It seemed as if we were the only people out there and I sort of felt isolated.

Edward walked to my side of his car, opened the door and helped me out. "Thank you," I said.

He hugged me and then shut the door. I had started to walk out to the beach when Edward tugged at my arm and said, "Where are you going?" His eyes were playful and kind.

"I am headed to the beach, silly. You wanted to see the sunset, right?"

He put his hand at the small of my back and led me to the docks. The closer we walked to the water I could smell salty brine and my face was being tickled by sea spray. It was a little chilly out just before sunset and I shivered. Edward rubbed my back quickly trying to warm away those shivers; he only managed to make me shiver even more when he touched me.

He said, "I'm sorry you are cold. I will get you warm in no time." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

I turned and looked in his direction and simply stated, "It's not the cold; you are the cause of my shivers."

A Cheshire grin etched upon his face. "I give you the shivers? I haven't even really kissed you yet tonight." His eyes were playful yet intense.

Soon, he led me to a yacht that was covered in twinkling lights. It was utterly enormous. My eyes were bugging out. I really was at a loss for words. "Edward, this yacht is beautiful. Did you charter this?" The awe in my voice wasn't lost in the moment.

"No, it is Carlisle and Esme's. They loaned it to me for the evening and it is beautiful, but your beauty by far outshines everything else that I can see." Tears were beginning to form from his kind words. We boarded the yacht and on the top deck was a table with two place settings overlooking the ocean and horizon.

He took me inside the yacht down one level and sat me down on a red and gold patterned sofa. This room looked as if I stepped into an old Victorian living room. Edward had disappeared behind a door.

As I sat there alone, I took the time to take in my surroundings. I'm sure there were at least four levels on this yacht. To my far left was a wall with a huge plasma TV hanging in the middle with cherry wood cabinetry surrounding it with two comfy chairs facing the TV. Across from that was a wet bar and directly in front of the sofa was a wooden coffee table with claw feet and adjacent to that was a cozy red wingback chair and ottoman. The floors were a rich cherry wood with a golden rug in the center of the room. The whole living area was surrounded by glass. He came back moments later with a black floor length fur coat. "Allow me. We don't want you suffering from shivers while we watch the sunset."

"Edward, whose coat is this?"

"That is Esme's. She keeps it on the yacht in case it gets too cold."

"I can't accept this."

"Please, just humor me. I promised your mother that I would bring you home safe and sound and especially not as a Popsicle. He helped me into the black mink coat and then rubbed my back a couple of times. My fingers ran down the arm of the coat and it was the softest thing I have ever felt in my life.

He led me back out onto the deck and pulled the chair out for me. I could hear seagulls and the sound of the waves lapping against the hull of the yacht. It had a very calming effect on the bundle of nerves that I felt.

A man dressed in a chef's uniform came over to us and served us dinner.

"Filet mignon well-done twice baked potato and asparagus, Miss Christensen. I hope that is to your liking."

"Thank you. This looks delicious." Under my breath I told Edward, "I am accustomed to my meat being cooked well done so this is a blessing. I don't think I could take it if the cow was still practically mooing." I laughed at my own absurdity and it echoed throughout the marina.

Edward choked down a laugh and said, "Thank you, Bradley, this looks amazing. You are free to go."

Bradley, the chef, nodded his head, turned and made his departure down into the depths of the yacht.

Edward turned in my direction and laughed at me. "What is so funny Mr. Cullen?"

"I am laughing at you, Ms. Christensen! You don't like your meat if it is still mooing! You are so funny. Too bad Emmett isn't around; he would have loved to hear you say that."

I was a little embarrassed about my own quirky nature, but something about Edward makes me want to tell him everything, "I don't like my meat all bleeding and gross."

"Ah, I think most people would call that juicy."

"No, an orange is juicy, watermelon is juicy, strawberries are juicy. Meat is not supposed to be juicy it is to be flavorful and tender, not all bloody and practically alive. If someone wants their meat mostly raw and bloody they might as well become a vampire or something!" Edward choked on his Bellini peach iced tea.

"Sorry, I didn't know you like your meat like that. That's okay I'm just and oddity I guess," I stated quietly just above a whisper, looking sheepish.

His eyes were glowing just watching me intently. I stood and then he did the same in a swift movement.

Seeing the horrified look on his face I said, "I'm not going anywhere, Edward. Well at least not without you." I winked at him and a look of relief washed over his beautiful face.

I took off the coat and draped it carefully on the bench behind us, as I didn't want to get any food on its perfect fur. Edward smiled at me and I sat back down and he politely pushed my chair back in.

The blood flooded into my cheeks and I noticed his eyes darken infinitesimally, yet they were still glowing at the same time. His eyes are so interesting to look at.

I started to cut my filet with my knife and fork and placed it into my mouth. It was the best piece of meat that I have ever eaten; moaning in delight. I kept on eating like I was a woman stranded in the desert without food or water. I could have won a speed eating contest I was eating so quickly. Every once in a while, I would close my eyes to savor the taste, moaning or sighing in response to how my steak tasted. Sometimes, I would see Edward just watching me. When I was over halfway finished, I noticed that he was not eating everything that was on his plate.

"Edward, are you not hungry? Do you not like it?" He abruptly put a huge bite of steak in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He closed his eyes and moaned, but it came out more pained than delight. He swallowed his food and smiled at me reassuringly.

"I suppose I am a little nervous tonight and having a hard time eating." He was so honest about why he couldn't eat. "I usually eat a ton when I am hungry, trust me. Can you forgive my lack of appetite?"

"Of course, I could forgive you anything, Edward."

I practically cleared my plate and he was half-way done so I stood and grabbed my plate. I reached for his to clear them away from the table. He then told me to put the plate down and picked up a phone and called for Bradley to gather the dishes.

He was by my side and gathered me in his arms and turned me to the horizon and walked me to the edge of the yacht. I leaned over and looked on the decks below us, seeing two jet skis docked. "Edward, if the Jet Ski dock is at the bottom where are we exactly?"

He smiled and said, "We are on the helipad. I had them set up a table and two chairs for us up here so we could get a better view of the sunset."

At that very moment, the sun started to appear creating clouds that ranged from pink to purple to orange to red. It was the most beautiful sight to behold. He was standing behind me and his arms were wrapped around my rib cage. I looked down and the skin on his arms started to sparkle just a little bit as if he put on a lotion that had fine milled glitter added in. It was barely noticeable, but you still could see it. My mind was racing. Men just don't sparkle and I know they don't put sparkling lotion on. I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I held my tongue.

He leaned down and his cheek was next to mine when he whispered into my ear, "This sunset is the most beautiful one I have ever witnessed. I think it is because of the company I keep."

I nuzzled my cheek onto his and suddenly the sunset held nothing in comparison to Edward. I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He cupped my cheek with one hand and pulled me closer with the other. I pulled my hands away from his neck and I put them at his waist sliding them under his sweater and started caressing his back and I felt him shiver. Within a few seconds, we were both panting. Edward suddenly broke free and turned to see Bradley clearing the table. I turned back to witness the final stages of the sunset and I noticed that Edward was no longer sparkling.

It was now dark out and the twinkling lights on the yacht provided enough light to see with. A mixture of the lighting and being with Edward just created this magical feel to the evening. Out of nowhere music started playing. It sounded as if I were in a concert. It reverberated throughout my entire body.

Contemplating the evening so far and wondering what the rest of the night held, I wondered if it would get even more romantic and steamy. I started to worry if I had food stuck in my teeth so I decided to ask, "Edward, can you show me to the ladies room?"

He smiled in my direction and said, "I was just going to excuse myself to the men's room."

He walked me back into the yacht and we headed downstairs to the lowest level and led me into the master bedroom. It made my bedroom at home look like a closet. It was decorated in navy and white. The King size bed had a navy blue bedspread with white intricate embroidered flowers. The sheets were white with eyelet lace embellishments and were scattered with beautiful accent pillows. White hydrangeas in the most beautiful vases were arranged in the room and on the right side was a white sofa with lamp tables for reading.

I looked in Edward's direction, but he was gone and then turned walking slowly toward the bathroom. It had blue and white patterned marble flooring with matching marble sink, huge whirlpool bathtub and shower. It was the most beautiful bathroom I have ever seen. The cabinetry had a rich mahogany finish. The faucets were made of brass as well as the sconces for the lights that were above the sinks. The windows were adorned with beautiful rich golden curtains.

After finishing up, I went to wash my hands and checked my teeth. When I gave myself the all clear, I walked back into the master bedroom and waited for a few moments. I started my way back to the stairs that go up to the top deck, but I ended up down near the engine room. After stepping inside the engine room trying to find another staircase, the door shut behind me and wouldn't open. I decided to call Edward on his cell before panicking.

It rang twice and then I heard a male voice, "Hello?"

"Hello? Where are you on the yacht?"

"I'm not on the yacht, Lily. Why?"

"Who is this?" I asked in a troubled voice.

"Emmett speaking,"

I felt a rush of relief when I knew it was Emmett on the line. "I can't find Edward and I lost my way to the stairs. I walked to the engine room and the door closed behind me, I can't get it to open. Wait, why do you have Edward's phone?"

"He left it at home. Look Edward would kill me if I came to the yacht, so just call out his name and he'll find you."

"Emmett, there are four floors on this yacht how could he possibly hear me?"

"Trust me, he will. Bye, Lily. Don't do anything I wouldn't do...ha ha!"

After Emmett hung up the phone, I thought I was being absurd, but decided to call out for Edward. Maybe, somehow, he really could hear me.

I called out loudly, "Edward...hello?" Then in my normal speaking voice, I said, "I'm lost. I think I am in the engine room and I can't get out."

I just slid down to the diamond plate flooring and put my head in my hands mulling over my stupidity, never looking up. After a minute or two, I felt two cold hands take mine and I startled, looking up and seeing his worried expression. He pulled me up into his embrace. He was checking me for injury, going over my face with his hands and then into my hair and then checking my arms.

"Lily, I was so worried about you. How did you get down here?"

"Edward! I'm fine, really. I'm unhurt. I tried to find my way back, but I got lost and then the door closed behind me and it became stuck."

"Oh, thank God you are okay. You never came back. I was about to check the bay to make sure you didn't fall overboard." He hugged me again tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Edward...can't...breathe!"

"Oh God, I'm so sorry."

He walked me back through the maze of the yacht and back outside. The music was still playing and he fluidly took me into his arms and we started dancing under the full moon to I shall Believe by Sheryl Crow. Edward bent down and leaned his head on top of mine while he stroked my hair. He wanted to get closer, so he bent down and took off my shoes and placed my feet on top of his, holding me close with my arms wrapped around his neck. We danced like that for hours it seemed. He never once got tired.

Eventually, I tilted my head up and gazed into his eyes. "Edward, this is the most wonderful night I have ever experienced. Thank you." His response was a crooked smile and a kiss that would outdo any other kiss in the history of the planet; full of fervor and devotion. There was energy between us that ignited like fire. It was after that when he told me, "Any day spent with you is beyond the most extraordinary."

Tears welled up in my eyes and washed over my cheeks when he proclaimed his feelings in that way. He then chuckled lightly and said, "I didn't mean to make you cry, sweetheart." Edward leaned down and kissed the tears away from my face.

While we were standing under the light of the moon, small snowflakes began to swirl around us. I really didn't notice until a flake landed on my nose and I went cross eyed to see it. Edward laughed, but we kept dancing. About 20 minutes later the snow ceased and the heavens opened up and poured down icy rain. He walked me under the safety of the overhanging roof some 30 feet away. I remembered Esme's mink coat, so I quickly ran into the downpour and picked it up and ran back to Edward. He picked up the coat and draped it over my shoulders.

"Edward, I feel so badly about your mother's coat. I will be more than happy to send it to the cleaners and pay for it."

He pulled my chin up with his fingertips and gazed into my eyes. I was drinking in his essence and didn't want to blink. "I will be sending it off to the cleaners and will be more than happy to pay for it myself. I am the one who had you bring it out here. You look beautiful in it by the way. I think I will get you one someday, but just a little shorter." I blinked a couple of times and then said, "Hey, I'm not that short."

He responded, "Sure you're not, my little Leprechaun."

Edward led me back inside the yacht and took me to the third deck. He said that his room was there. When he opened his door, I was amazed. The room was decorated in black and red. His bed was a huge king size sleigh bed made from mahogany and black leather. The bed had a black down comforter with red satin sheets. Also in the room at the opposite side was a black Steinway. He had a Bose sound system set up and thousands of CDs and records. I chuckled when I saw that.

"What is so funny?"

"Well I was wondering where your 8-track collection was?"

He laughed and said, "I decided to leave that at home."

I ran over to his bed and jumped on and lay down. His bed was huge and I looked like a child sitting atop it. I could hear the same music playing outside in his room too. The thrumming of rain drops were echoing off of the windows. His room was so large that it took up almost the whole third level. Sarah Mclachlan's Fumbling Towards Ecstasy started playing and I started to sing along. The next thing I knew I heard Edward's voice behind my ear and he was singing, too. He molded himself to me and I curled up in his embrace. I didn't want to move mostly because it felt so good, but also because of nerves.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to find myself turned face to face with Edward and my legs tangled with his and my right arm wrapped around his side with his arm pinning me close to him. I smiled and he said, "Good evening, sleepyhead." I really didn't know what to say.

The only thing that came to mind was, "Did you sleep too? What time is it?" I was praying that he didn't watch me the whole time.

He answered, "No. I just listened to your heart beating and every once in a while you would sigh contentedly. You are the most beautiful creature when you sleep." I just rolled my eyes and he kissed my forehead.

"We need to get ready to go if I am to get you home on time. It's about 12:30," he crooned.

I didn't want this night to end, but I got up and stretched out my tired achy muscles.

"Edward, every muscle in your entire body must be asleep right now. I am so sorry. You should have woken me."

"I really didn't want to. My muscles feel fine. I could have stayed there forever."

He kissed me sweetly. I smiled and he put my shoes on for me. We were off and walking to the top of the yacht and he led me on the ramp out to the docks. It was slippery out from the rain so he took me in his arms and carried me to his car. He drove me home and we were flying down the road in his car. The lights shining around town were illuminating us, which made it easier for me to see his beautiful face.

He pulled up into my driveway and I watched him get out and stroll over to my side of the car. He opened the door, took my hand and walked me to my front door. Before I could put my key in the lock, he took it from me and opened the door swiftly. It was about 1:00 in the morning and my mom must still be awake upstairs because I could hear her television still on.

Edward smiled at me and then grabbed me and dipped me down like in an old movie and kissed me. This was a hot kiss, very passionate. The burning desire was melting us both. When he placed me back up, I saw him turn to leave the house and he tripped over my front steps onto the sidewalk. I have never seen him uncoordinated before. I leaned against the front door and waved at him. Soon he was in his car backing out of the driveway. He waved back and then was gone.

I quickly shut the door and locked up. Mom was waiting for me in my room when I got there. She said, "That must have been some kiss if he tripped over the front steps."

"Mom, you were watching us!" I was filled with mock outrage. "And yes, it was that good." I laughed.

Her eyes were twinkling and she fired off questions asking about our date. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen and made myself hot chocolate. I asked mom if she wanted any, but she declined. I told her all about our date while I was busy in the kitchen. I had mentioned the car, the yacht, the sunset and our dinner. Mom was blown away with the detail that I gave her.

**APOV**

I heard my cell phone ringing. It was still early and I didn't think Edward or Lily would call, especially after she spoke with Emmett a little while ago. I wasn't worried, Edward would find Lily okay. I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"I thought I told your brother to never see Lily again?" I tensed up and Jasper knew something was not right. He flew by my side and entwined his fingers with mine. I tried to smile at him, but it was a weak one. "I will not warn you again; leave Lily alone, all of you or you will be sorry you didn't." I waited for his idle threats to come to a halt and then he spoke again. "That is a beautiful yacht he took her on. She looked lovely under those twinkling lights. Grey always complimented her coloring."

He abruptly hung up the phone and I turned to my family. "We have a huge problem. Jack blocks me from seeing anyone's future if he is involved. He was at the yacht and was watching Edward and Lily together. I never saw that happen. I never saw that they could be in danger." My family looked both startled and angry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

The next few weeks have been amazing. Edward and I went everywhere together. When he and I weren't together I was with Alice, Rose and Mercedes shopping or hanging out. Mom and I would go over to the Cullen's for dinner or to watch movies. Life couldn't get any better than that.

On Sunday, I awoke in the middle of the night; my clock flashed 3:45 a.m., so I got up rubbing my eyes. Being really thirsty and hungry, I walked downstairs. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk container and a jar of strawberry jelly, then went to the cupboard and pulled out white bread and peanut butter making myself a sandwich.

Visions of Edward entered my mind. I could still smell him even feel him when I shut my eyes and concentrated. All I wanted was for him to be with me right now. I would happily marry this man if it meant I could spend 24 hours a day with him.

I started talking aloud to myself, "All I really want is Edward. I miss his strong arms around me. Is it possible to go through withdrawal symptoms?" I chastised myself for being this way so I stopped moping.

After finishing up in the kitchen, I put away what I had gotten out and headed upstairs. My mouth felt kind of yucky so I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. Feeling fresh and minty, I walked into my room to settle back in. My phone rang once for a text message and I picked it up.

"Lily, stay away from Edward. U don't want him hurt or worse, do U? I will know if U don't do what I ask." I immediately deleted the text and powered my phone off.

He had somehow gotten my new number. Panicking, I knew I would have to do what Jack said. Being in love with Edward cemented my decision to stay away. Never would I submit him to harm. There was no other choice.

I slept restlessly that night never really getting back to sleep. I was so out of it, I thought that I saw Edward in my room once.

Getting up early the next morning and needed a release of the tension that I was feeling. Edward called me early, but ignored his call. If I avoided him long enough, he would lose interest and stop calling. I knew if I kept this up for long he would be gone for good. I was so distraught I felt like screaming to the heavens.

Needing to clear my head, I put on sweat pants and a t-shirt with a sweatshirt layered over that. Lacing up my tennis shoes I picked up my ipod and went for a run. It was a beautiful steel grey morning. Rain drops were dripping from the foliage, birds were singing and the flowers colors were so vivid. I stopped and marveled at the sky, the pattern of the clouds and they all reminded me of Edward.

He is the only one I want and I have to stay away. No matter how far I ran that empty feeling chased after me. It doesn't matter how long I live, I will want him until the day I die.

It must have been at least two or three miles that I ran and decided to turn back. I was running so fast that I didn't even see Edward's car pull up next to me until I was near my house. It was killing me to ignore him. Pretending not to see him, I kept running. I was in physical pain from the way I was acting, but there was no other choice.

At home, I wrenched open the door and slammed it shut. I felt like I was swimming in shark infested waters clinging to the hope of being saved. Shedding my clothes, I jumped in the shower and stayed in there until the water felt like tiny icicles hammering my body. While drying off, the phone began ringing. My mother's voice echoed throughout the house as she picked up the receiver from its cradle. Immediately, I knew she was speaking with Edward. I couldn't live with my cruel behavior, so I just went back to bed.

"Honey, Edward is on the phone." I pulled my head out from my pillow so she could better hear my voice.

"I don't want to talk with him." Tears were rapidly forming and threatening to spill over. Mom entered my room holding the phone out to me to see if that would entice me to speak to him. When I shook my head no, she covered the phone with her palm and said, "Sweetpea, please, tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to be left alone."

Mom made up some excuse to Edward and she said, "Whenever you are ready to talk about it I am here for you, sweetheart."

I put my pillow back over my head and within 15 minutes I had fallen into a deep sleep. Nightmares would soon follow me into the shadows. Outside, I heard a strange noise. Opening the front door, searching the darkness, I ticked my gaze down and found flowers on my front porch. I froze in place; bile rising up in my throat. Slamming the door behind me and turning, I ran to the back door at full speed out into the nearby forest, leaving the door ajar. Fear flooded through me. I didn't care where I was heading; the only need was to put as much distance as possible between Jack and me. Ferns, greenery and tree branches were whipping me in the face and cutting into my exposed flesh, but I didn't think about all of that. I ran as hard and as fast as I could; not caring where I was or how I was going to get back home. In the mist enshrouded forest, I saw Edward in the distance look at me with a hardened face, turn away from me and disappear from my view in a split second.

I awoke abruptly and fell out of bed, landing on my tailbone. "Ow." These nightmares keep getting worse and worse. The clock read that it was about 11:00 p.m. I stood up needing to keep myself busy, so I turned on my computer and emailed my dad.

Dad,

I miss you. I hope you are doing okay.

I went on a date with Edward.

He took me on his yacht.

Can you believe it? It was the best time ever.

Please come home soon.

Love you, Lily

After sending my email I turned off my computer. I just got back into bed and cried until I fell asleep. While asleep and most likely dreaming, I felt Edward's cool hands pick me up and hold me telling me everything was going to be okay.

The light of morning shown through my window and I awoke before my alarm rang. My arms still had goose flesh from dreaming about Edward's cool embrace.

I showered, dressed and hugged my mom goodbye. Driving to school was extremely lonely. The parking lot was practically empty when I arrived, which was a good thing. I gathered my books and went to my first class, waiting impatiently for class to begin. Finally, everyone filed in and Mrs. Carver began her lecture. Class moved by as slow as humanly possible. All I wanted to do was to escape and never return.

Class ended and Edward and Alice both were waiting at the door. I didn't want to do what I was about to, but delved deep inside myself and found the courage to say it. "Edward, Alice I can't do this anymore. I need my space, so just leave me alone, please."

Their hurt confused faces said everything I needed to know; I wounded them beyond repair. Tears welled up in my eyes even when I thought there weren't any tears left and betrayed my strong facade. I turned my back to them and walked away. Edward was persistent following behind me trying to speak with me.

"Edward? Is there something you don't understand?" I turned to face him with my hands on my hips.

"Yes, tell me why you don't want to see me any longer. I will stop seeing you as you wish, but I need an explanation." His eyes were intense yet sympathetic and yearning.

"Edward, I can't explain right now. Just give me some time and space. I will tell you though; after school."

"He agreed to my terms and I really was not looking forward to doing this after school."

When fourth period came around I decided to skip even though we were watching the Hitchcock classic Spellbound made in 1945, which I love. When I was about to reach the parking lot, I saw Edward leaning against his car with his arms folded across his chest looking angry and hurt. I flushed and then turned back around and headed directly for class. I was late and Mr. Shield's said, "Nice of you to finally join us, Lily."

I apologized for my tardiness and he turned off the lights and started the movie. Spellbound was about the mysterious Dr. Edwardes, played by Gregory Peck, who becomes the successor at a mental institution. Ingrid Bergman's character, Dr. Peterson, falls in love with Dr. Edwardes. Later, it is revealed that Dr. Edwardes is a mental patient who had a memory lapse and took on the identity of the doctor who we learn is really deceased. Constance harbors this patient/Dr. Edwardes somewhere safe and they try to find out who really killed the doctor. Could this day get any worse? I had Alice trying to gain my attention and the movie kept mentioning Dr. Edwardes. It was like life was trying to twist the knife that was already in my heart to finish me off. I found this movie fascinating and watching helped keep my eyes off of my situation, it was a temporary escape. When class ended, I got up and ran for the door. I managed to bump into Jake Ryan and I yelled back, "Sorry," but I kept going.

I found a table at lunch that was not anywhere near where Edward, Alice, Mercedes and I would eat usually. I sat facing a wall in the opposite corner of the lunch room. Most people just picked tables anywhere else but with me. Eventually, I turned to see Mercedes enter the cafeteria to sit with Edward and Alice. I turned my head around and finished my lunch. As I was about to get up she came over and sat down opposite me.

"Lily? Why are you avoiding everyone? I am your friend and I can help you. Please tell me what is going on."

I thought about her words and Jack never mentioned her as a target and I really needed to talk about this to let it all out.

She then asked me about our date again and how the last few weeks have been. "I had the best time. He took me to his yacht and we ate dinner and watched the sunset. He is so romantic. The way he kisses me is amazing. There was electricity between us; it was so palpable."

Mercedes looked confused, "But I don't understand if you had a wonderful time and you two have been inseparable for weeks why are you ignoring him? Wait did you just say yacht? You only said dinner, a sunset and making out."

"I never mentioned the yacht?

"No, you didn't." She had a look of utter surprise on her face.

"Sorry." I really thought I had mentioned it, but Edward's money never really held any attraction for me. It is the man and not the money that I want. He and I could marry and live in a shack for the rest of our lives and I would be eternally happy.

I looked at her and said I didn't want to talk about it where everyone could hear us. She kept on asking, so I told her to come with me. We got up and left the cafeteria. I never looked in Edward or Alice's direction, but I did see Mercedes nod her head toward them. We walked toward my car and unlocked the door for her get in. It took me a few moments for me to steel myself to tell her.

"I have an old boyfriend who is a dangerous person. I broke it off with him before moving here. He found me and is threatening to hurt Edward if I don't stay away from him. Mercedes, I'm falling for Edward and seeing him hurt or killed is more than I can bear."

Mercedes' mouth dropped open and then her hand shot up to cover it. Her gasp was enough that I knew she understood. "What are you going to do now?"

"What choice do I have Mercedes? Just please don't say anything."

She hugged me and told me that everything was going to be okay. I started to cry again and despise the fact that I broke down yet again. "Will you leave me alone so I can get myself together before class starts?" She gave me another squeeze and then went back toward school. I skipped my last two classes and just stayed in my car. I couldn't move.

**MPOV**

"Mercedes hold yourself together," I said to myself as I was walking back toward the cafeteria. I was feeling guilty because I promised Edward and Alice that I would find out what is bothering Lily and I promised her not to say anything. This was important and I needed to try to help.

I saw Edward and Alice still in place at our table. They were speaking quietly together. "Mercedes, did she tell you anything?" Alice asked.

I approached them and blurted out, "Edward, Lily is in love with you. If you can't tell, than you are extremely unobservant."

He just frowned in my direction, so I just plowed on. "Lily has been in contact with an old boyfriend and he threatened to hurt or kill you. She is so afraid of your getting hurt that she would rather break her own heart and yours for your safety. She's scared to death and has been crying. She just asked me to leave so she could pull herself together."

Edward looked murderous. "I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him."

I absolutely believed that Edward was telling the truth about that. Alice must have noticed my fear because she slapped her brother on the arm and said, "You will do nothing of the sort, Edward. Calm down."

Feeling like I needed to break the tension I said, "What are you going to do? Will you stay away?"

Alice was the one who looked livid this time and she said, "Lily is my friend and I will not let some disturbed individual keep me from being her friend. He won't isolate her like he wants to."

The bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I sighed and got up. "Guys, I am glad that we aren't going to be scared off and that we have each other." I patted Edward on the shoulder and he smiled at me. "Bye, Mercedes; thanks," Edward said.

**LPOV**

Finally turning on my car, I decided I couldn't stay any longer and drove home. Edward and Alice would have to wait. I couldn't face them now. There was a car I didn't recognize in my driveway. I parked in the street and stepped out, pulling my school bag onto my shoulder. While walking up the sidewalk, I fumbled with my keys and opened the door.

"Mom, I'm home." Running upstairs, I threw down my bag and pulled off my sweater and put it in my clothes hamper. I was putting on a sweatshirt and pulling the sleeves up to my elbows when I heard a melodic voice floating upstairs. I knew immediately who it was; Esme Cullen was in my house. "Just great; I really must have been a horrible person in a past life. Karma just keeps kicking my ass."

I couldn't handle all of this stress. A sudden wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks. I ran into the bathroom and vomited. I flushed the toilet and then splashed my face with water and brushed my teeth. It really wasn't helping. After about 20 minutes and some dry heaving I felt cold hands pick me up and carry me into my bedroom. I looked up to see Edward's father. "Dr. Carlisle, what are you doing here?"

He answered, "We were having lunch with your mother, Lily and time slipped away from us. I heard you up here so I wanted to see if I could help."

He gave me something to keep the nausea at bay. I felt some better, but looking in to his eyes the guilt was compounding. He was so kind and I just broke his son's heart.

He helped me downstairs and he sat me down. "Lily, I want you to tell your mother about Jack. I think this situation is getting out of hand."

My eyes were widened in shock. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. How could he break my trust like this? Momentarily I was blindsided.

After getting my bearings, I got up and said as calmly and politely as possible, "I am sure you have told my mother enough and you will fill in the blanks for her. I think there is somewhere I need to be right now. Thank you for your help, Dr. Carlisle. Bye mom. See you later." I grabbed my keys and purse and walked out of my house.

I got into my car, started the engine and drove off not knowing where I was going in particular. Trees were blurring by the windows quickly. I drove in circles and then drove to the town limits and stopped. I never told my mom I was going to leave town so I just pulled off to the roadside and got out. I walked into the copse of trees and just hid. I don't know why I thought hiding would help me, but I did and I also didn't want anyone to see me.

Sitting on the ground for quite some time, I noticed it was getting dark and the trees were creating human-like shadows. I stood up and brushed off the dirt and leaves from my jeans. Someone grabbed me from behind and carried me to my car. I was kicking and screaming, but a perfectly placed hand kept any real sound from escaping my lips. He placed me in the passenger seat. When I tried to get out, I saw Emmett standing there grimly shaking his head.

I knew for sure that Mercedes had told Edward and Alice what I told her in confidence. Fuming, I started to think of ways to bludgeon the three of them to death.

I was so angry I screamed, "Emmett, you will let me out of my car or I will bludgeon you to death and if you don't die that way than I will strangle you to death!"

I turned to grab my keys and they were gone. Emmett was dangling them from his pale index finger and laughing hysterically.

"Emmett, I want my keys back right now!"

He responded, "I have strict orders to deliver you to my brother."

I was so pissed. "Emmett, I am not a package and you aren't Fed Ex!"

"I'm not? But I look good in black, purple and red," he said winking at me.

He walked over to the driver's side and got in. I said, "I hope you get stuck and that my car stunts your growth, Sasquatch."

He just kept laughing at me. "Actually, there is no such thing as Sasquatch," he said.

"Yeah, cause you are the expert on supernatural creatures!" I cracked a smile, but was still irate. His jovial attitude is infectious. Emmett just kept on laughing.

"I am so glad that you are taking delight in my own personal anguish," I said dripping with sarcasm. He started my car and pulled onto the road and made a wide U-turn.

We were driving at a high rate of speed and soon he was pulling up to the docks. He got out and opened my door. I got out and ran for it. Emmett laughed and yelled out, "I will catch you; just keep on running until you get tired little one."

That did it; I had enough and my stress levels were at maximum. I turned around and ran at him full speed hoping that I would cause bodily harm. All the while I was wondering if I should tempt fate and ruin any chance of his fathering children. I wanted to drill him into the ground. He just caught me with ease and fireman carried me onto their yacht. He placed me at the helm and started the engines. He drove out into the ocean far enough that I couldn't jump overboard and swim back without getting too tired, but that option was still hovering in the depths of my mind.

He then stopped and grabbed my hand, escorting me down to the living room and sat me down. I just wanted to throw his body in front of my car and run him down...at least two or three times.

Jasper had come into the room and stumbled. He grabbed onto a chair and said, "Whoa, this tiny girl is harboring way too many strong feelings all at once; anger, sorrow, guilt..."

I cut Jasper off having no idea what he was talking about and my eyes were shooting daggers at them. I said as sarcastically as possible, "Why are you kidnapping me? I won't be pushed around Emmett! Edward, I know you are here. Show yourself before I go on a killing spree. Your parents would be very heartbroken without you, you know."

"And lust," Jasper finished his train of thought.

Emmett said, "Jeez, you are feisty when you are mad. I like that."

"I am not feeling lust...blood lust maybe." They just looked at me and rolled their eyes. How could he read me that well? I needed to pull myself together if I am going to face Edward. I have to look like I want to break it off and not like I want to jump him.

I got up and went for the glass door not wanting to look at Emmett or Jasper. I felt two icy hands grab me and hug me. That was all I needed physical contact to break me down. Knowing exactly who it was, I just said, "Edward, please leave me alone. You are just as bad as Jack resorting to something this low. I broke up with you. I don't want you anymore; can't you take no for an answer?"

I heard him growl and he forcefully turned me to face him, his eyes narrowed and turned from his beautiful golden color to black and he yelled at me, "I am nothing like that bastard. Don't you ever say that! I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him." I whimpered with his action. His hands were shaking holding my arms and his eyes radiated immense hate. He looked and sounded so menacing. When he grabbed me it hurt not only my heart, but it hurt physically.

I started to cry and heard Rosalie yell at Edward and Emmett. She came over to me and wrapped her arms around me telling me everything would be okay.

Jasper came over and tried to take my hand telling me to calm down. "You will be alright, Lily," he said. I could see a mixture of sympathy and excitement in his eyes.

I just sobbed, "I want to go home. Rosalie, will you please take me home. Edward is scaring me. Please?"

She turned her gaze toward Edward and said, "Good going, jackass, now you will never get your happily ever after." Edward looked like he was going to be sick.

She walked me to the couch and pulled a blanket around my convulsing shoulders. She knelt down in front of me and looked me in the eye and said, "Lily, I want you to listen to me. You are safe with us. Are you listening? Look at me. Edward is not in any danger from Jack; nor any of the rest of us."

My eyes were all puffy, my nose was red and burning and I had tears streaming down my cheeks. "You're not?" She handed me a tissue. I blotted my face and nose with it. I must have looked a fright.

"No he isn't; we aren't. Please he cares about you so much. He has been heartbroken for the past couple of days since you refused to see him. You need to believe that none of us are in danger here. We all have been miserable without you."

I did believe her. After seeing Edward so angry and act like that I knew he could take care of himself. I was really wondering if he could hurt me, but something in my gut told me otherwise.

I started crying harder, "Edward, I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me? I never wanted to break your heart or your spirit. I just didn't want you to be hurt. Please forgive me?"

Jasper took my hand and squeezed it. I felt a wave of contentment and calm wash over the room.

Edward just looked sad and apologetic, but didn't come any closer. Rosalie just held me close and stroked my hair just like a mother would. She reassured me that I would be okay and all was forgiven.

She took me by the hand and led me to a room I had never been to. She helped clean me up and sat down in a chair just watching over me. I lay down on a big beautiful bed and exhaustion took over my body and I slept.

**EPOV**

Lily looked so beautiful while she was sleeping; even with worry etched upon her forehead. I scared her half to death. I will try to make amends for that for the rest of my life. Emmett drove the yacht back to the docks. He and Jasper both went to meet Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Liz back at her house. Rose refused to leave Lily's side and for that I am grateful. I was ready to kill someone when Lily accused me of being like Jack. I needed to keep in control of my emotions. If I would have hurt her, I would never forgive myself. Rose sat in the chair across from us and quietly conversed with me while Lily slept.

Eventually, Lily started to whimper and I held her close and whispered everything would be alright. "I will keep you safe Lily. I love you and will never allow you to be hurt or scared like that again." I sighed and kissed her hair. A yearning for more swept through my body and I stiffened my hold on her. Rose knew instantly what I was thinking and said, "Edward, you are going to have to keep in control of yourself. She is not like us. She is breakable."

"Don't you think I know that Rosalie?" She smiled in my direction and said, "I have no idea how you have that much self control. When that desire sweeps through me in public places it is all I can do to not take Emmett right there." She smiled as if she were revealing a terrible sin. Of course I already knew that piece of information because I can hear her thoughts.

Then Rose crossed the line. "When are you going to change her?"

Whispering and trying to control myself so close to Lily I answered, "I don't know. I want her to make that choice. She may not stick around long when she finds out about what we are, but I will not take that choice away from her."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Edward, this girl would follow you to the gates of hell. After today I doubt either of you will be separated for long."

"If she says yes, than in a heartbeat I would turn her."

Rosalie was right. I never want to spend too long without her. I would have to go hunting, but that was something that had to be done for Lily's safety and for my strength.

**LPOV**

I awoke a few hours later curled up in Edward's arms. He was singing to me; his angel's voice soft and sweet in my ear. Any hint of the dark, angry, terrifying Edward was gone. I looked up into his eyes and I scooted myself further upward and wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't let go. I started to shake uncontrollably again, but his arms were hard and safe; it was exactly what I had been craving, what I needed.

He just held me close and kissed my lips, my eyelids, my cheeks and my jaw line. It felt so good. I could tell it was what he needed, too. We both sighed and just the release of all of our tension and sadness had been expelled. It felt good.

He then whispered, "I am so very sorry Lily; I never want to scare you like that ever again. I am the one who should be sorry. Please forgive me."

"I could forgive you anything Edward. Just never do that again."

He sighed in relief, kissed me again and whispered, "Never."

"Edward, my mom must be worried sick. Will you take me home?" I found that the yacht was docked again and he led me to my car and drove me back to my house.

When we walked hand-in-hand inside the house, the whole Cullen family and my mother was sitting in the living room speaking quietly.

I knew that I was cornered and had to tell my mother about Jack. I explained to her exactly what had been going on and how it all started. She was horrified. Edward was holding my hand and told my mom, "Mrs. Christensen, I would die before I allow Lily to be hurt. She is the most important person to me ever."

"Honey, I am not allowing you to go anywhere alone anymore. I think I am going to have to quit my job. You need my protection." You could see the resolve on her face. I really didn't know what to say accept something sarcastic, but true.

"Sure mom that is going to work out great. You are a whole 5 foot 4 inches tall and you weight 130 pounds. Uh huh - you will really be a formidable force against Jack who is 6 foot 3 inches and he weighs 220 pounds of pure muscle."

She gulped, "Well, I have to try sweetpea. You are my child. I love you and I have to protect you."

Carlisle cut in, "Liz, we care for Lily as if she were one of our own." He smiled at me. "We will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, as well."

If felt really good to know that I was cared for by so many people. My heart swelled with that knowledge. I stood and walked over to Alice and threw my arms around her. "Alice? Will you forgive me? You are my best friend and I was miserable without you."

She hugged me and said, "You are forgiven" and she sighed contentedly. "I was just as miserable without you, too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

**LPOV**

Today was a bright, sunny beautiful day. The first thing this morning my phone rang and I answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Lily! I miss you. How are you?"

"Jack? You need to stop calling me. I have moved on with my life. Edward and I are happy. You aren't going to scare us away from each other."

"I'm not happy and if you keep seeing this guy, Edward, I will do something drastic."

"Jack, a restraining order will be filed if you don't leave me alone."

"Go ahead. They can't help you."

I hung up abruptly while pulling into a parking space at school.

Mom received a call while class was going on this morning; my great grandfather's caretaker informed her that he had a stroke and took a turn for the worse. Grandpa Charlie was 95 and he has lived a very long time and had a really good life. His pension afforded him a live-in caretaker. Since his first stroke a few years back, he has been deteriorating.

Mom called the school office and asked that I be excused due to a family emergency. Mrs. Boyd personally walked to my class and excused me from school shortly after first period had begun. I would have to call Edward and Alice later and tell them so they don't worry. Mom and I need to make arrangements for Grandpa Charlie just in case.

My phone was starting to receive multiple text messages from Jack. Ignoring them, I drove to the police station that was a couple of blocks away. My car eased into the parking lot and parked my car in a slot. I made my way inside and asked to see a person about restraining orders. A man behind a desk, without looking up at me, handed me the paperwork necessary and told me to fill them out and submit them. It was obvious he wasn't impressed with his desk job. He sounded bored as he spoke. According to the officer, there would be a hearing and the judge would have to okay the order. Thanking the officer I filled out the paperwork and was told that a hearing date would be set and I would be contacted.

On my way home I put the copies of the paperwork in my glove box and headed inside to see mom to finally get on our way. Mom packed a bag of our essentials and we loaded everything in my car and then we were off.

**APOV**

The clouds rolled in and Edward sent me to school to pick Lily up. I saw Mercedes walking out to her car. Making eye contact and waving, she came over to talk. She told me that she never saw Lily or either of us in school today. Of course she hadn't seen Edward or I today, otherwise they would have seen quite a light show. She had been hoping that Lily and Edward were meeting for a romantic rendezvous. I assured her that wasn't the case.

I turned back around and drove at a human pace unsure of what to tell Edward and the others. After arriving at home, my family and Edward were waiting for the both of us. I started singing the Star Spangled Banner in Portuguese and then in Swahili to keep Edward from going ballistic and running off before I tell the rest of the family.

As always, Jasper helped me out of my car. He looked confused and worry started to radiate outward like a pulse. We gathered the family together and I told Emmett and Jasper to restrain Edward from leaving before I finish speaking and they flanked him on either side.

Edward said, "Lily isn't with you or at home. Where is she?" He was gnashing his teeth together.

"She's in Forks." Collectively my family's mouths dropped open.

"What the hell is she doing in Forks?" Edward asked.

"Edward, calm down. She is okay. Charlie is still alive and he had a stroke. He isn't doing well so she and her mother went to see him in the hospital and to make arrangements."

Carlisle pulled out his cell and disappeared into his office. Edward was ready to leave at that moment. I nodded to Emmett and Jasper to take hold of him until we work out a few things.

Emmett pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number in La Push. He spoke with Sam Uley's son, Sam Jr., "We are coming to Forks for a few days. No it isn't anything permanent. We have a friend in the hospital there and we are visiting."

Sam responded, "That is acceptable. We will stay off of your land for the time you are here."

"Thank you, Sam. We will be there in a few hours." Emmett hung up the phone. "We are good to go."

Edward wrenched away from their grasp and headed to the front door. Carlisle was there blocking it. He called a family meeting. Reluctantly, Edward went to the kitchen table and sat down along with the rest of us.

Carlisle mentioned that he spoke with Charlie's physician and the prognosis isn't good. "Edward, be warned that both Lily and Bella are going to take the news very hard. They may not act rationally son. Just be there for them and listen."

Esme said, "I will stay here to make sure Bella and Tom are alright."

"I will stay here with you, too," Rose said. Carlisle kissed Esme goodbye and Emmett did the same with Rose and we left. It didn't really matter that we left with absolutely nothing. We could buy what we need after we arrive and it will give me a chance to shop. _Yay me_, I thought.

**LPOV**

It took us about five hours to get there with only a stop for lunch. We arrived at the time that school would let out. As suspected, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Lily? Thank God. Where are you, you aren't at school," Alice chastised.

"Hi Alice, we received a call from my great grandfather's caretaker that he had another stroke and he isn't doing well. We just are just arriving in Forks right now."

"You are?"

"We are driving up to Grandpa Charlie's house right now. His caretaker called this morning and we left immediately."

"Okay, stay where you are. Edward and I are coming to Forks to be with you."

"Alice that sounds nice, but it really isn't necessary."

"Of course it is. We miss you and we would love to help you through this. Edward is anxious being away from you anyway."

"Okay, I will see you later on tonight then?"

"Sure, see you soon Lily."

While mom and I were at Grandpa Charlie's we freshened up and then drove to the hospital. I went into his room and he greeted me as Bella. Hurt confusion set in and I really didn't know what to do.

I said, "Grandpa Charlie, it's me Lily."

"I don't know anyone named Lily." Tears welled up in my eyes. I really wanted him to remember me, but didn't want to upset him. He screamed, "I don't want you here. I don't know you." I felt is if I had been stabbed. Dementia had set in and he no longer knew me.

I told mom I was going outside to get some fresh air. It was very beautiful here in Forks, but unfortunately that beauty was dampened by sadness.

I called Edward and his phone barely rang once. "Hello?"

Sobbing I said, "Edward, my great grandfather doesn't even recognize me. He doesn't want me anywhere near him."

"Baby, its okay. I'm on my way to be with you. Calm down. I will help you through this. Don't worry sweetheart."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you Edward."

Oh God, I just declared myself before he did. That was so dumb. I was waiting for the,_ "Lily I care, but I don't feel that way about you" _speech.

It never came. He said, "I love you more, baby. See you soon." We hung up the phone and my mind was racing.

I was floored by what he said. _He loves me_. I was off in my own little world and never saw what was running at me until he hurled himself, tackling me. The air was crushed out of my lungs in an audible whoosh, my head flung backward and bounced on the pavement. For a moment the only thing I saw were the proverbial stars one would see in a cartoon.

A huge bear-like animal was growling and snapping at me. Saliva was dripping down his fangs and onto my chest and face. I threw my arms over my face in a defensive posture. My arm took the brunt of its attack. It felt as if it were ripping my arm off. I screamed loudly and blood started spurting and gushing all over the bear and me. The bear's eyes widened and a look of sheer panic registered in his eyes. It got up and darted away into the forest too fast for me to really see. I got up and stumbled back into the hospital holding my arm to my chest to keep the blood from getting all over. When an orderly saw me he ran over and escorted me to the small Emergency Room.

Dr. Carlson came to look me over and said, "Let's get you cleaned up while you tell me what happened."

I told her how a huge bear attacked me just outside the hospital and of course like a normal sane person she didn't believe me. She called my mom who came rushing in panicking and my own mother raised an eyebrow at my story. I saw a brown-skinned boy peering into the curtain of my cubicle. His familiar eyes just bored into mine. Just as quickly as he peered in, he was gone. I hissed in a breath as my wound was irrigated out and checked over; it was very deep and I needed internal stitches, Dermabond glue (an alternative to staples), antibiotics and a tetanus shot. I opted for the Dermabond glue because I was afraid to have the stitches removed later. How silly of me; I was attacked by a bear and I was afraid to have stitches pulled out.

I walked mom back into Grandpa Charlie's room and I told her I would walk back to his house so she had the car if she needed it after dark. Mom tried to argue, but I refused to change my mind. Grandpa Charlie's wasn't that far away.

When I arrived at Charlie's I went upstairs, showered and changed my clothes into something clean. Extremely tired from the pain medication I was given, I fell asleep in the extra bedroom. At around dinnertime I woke up to feel extreme cold on my arm. I screamed out from the burning effect the cold had on my raw skin.

After opening my eyes, I saw Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle by my bedside. I sat up and rubbed my eyes favoring my arm. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" They all looked concerned.

"Lily, what happened to you?" Carlisle was probing my wrist and forearm. I didn't want them to look at me the same way Dr. Carlson and my mom did. "Nothing."

Carlisle didn't believe me. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the Emergency Room. I moaned out in protest.

"This is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Jr. can you put me through to the physician who treated Miss Lily Christensen please." He waited for about five minutes and then said, "Dr. Carlson this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Jr. Ah yes...He was my father...Yes, he was very brilliant...About Lily, how did she receive her injury? She told you that? Yes, I see...Well, I tend to believe her. I saw your stitching work it is well done. Yes, thank you...Yes goodbye Dr. Carlson."

Carlisle's hands were shaking and then he embraced me gently looking like he would cry. Edward bellowed and was about to put a hole through the wall; when I flinched he calmed and laced his fingers through mine and held my good hand instead. Alice and Emmett were antsy wanting to know happened. Carlisle said very calmly, "Lily, when exactly did you get attacked by a bear?"

Alice gasped and Emmett raced out of the room screaming profanities. After looking apologetic, Edward and Carlisle followed swiftly behind. Alice and Jasper stayed with me and she hugged me. I started to sob and cried, "What is going on? Don't leave."

Alice asked me, "Lily, what did the bear look like?"

Sniffling and wiping my nose with the back of my hand, I said, "Uh, well it was huge and blackish brown. It looked like a dog, except dogs don't get that enormous, so it must have been a bear. It never walked upright like you see bears do and it pounced like a cat. I was walking on the hospital grounds when the attack happened. I must have smelled like food because I never saw the bear until he was on top of me. After he attacked and I started bleeding, he looked like he would be sick and ran off into the woods faster than lightning. Boy, I must smell and taste disgusting!" My attempt at lightening the mood failed epically.

Alice just snorted and said, "I think you smell fine."

My ribs hurt when I tried to stand up. A little moan of pain escaped my lips and I froze not wanting to recreate that pain. "Lily, pull off your top," Alice asked.

I looked at her like she was insane. "Lily, there is nothing that Jasper hasn't seen before, now take off your top." Alice helped me pull my top off and she cursed loudly. I blushed knowing Jasper was there watching. Right under my bra on my left side was a huge bruise that was black and blue and extended down to the waistband of my jeans. She ran off too with Jasper right behind her.

Wondering why they all left and too exhausted to chase after them, I made it downstairs and walked to the kitchen to get some ice and a towel. I wrapped the ice tightly and placed the cold compress to my rib cage on my left side, wincing.

The front door opened and a strange man came inside. We made eye contact, so I said, "Don't come any closer or you will be sorry." I really was in no shape to be fighting for my life. "I'm not alone," I said weakly.

He looked surprised, laughed and shut the door. I was so frightened that I screamed bloody murder. I sprinted back into the kitchen to get a weapon to use. My mind flashed to a knife, but it was obvious my reach was much shorter than his so he could easily wrestle the knife from me and stab me with it. I looked for an iron skillet, but no such luck. What I needed was something heavy and large so I didn't need precise aim when I whacked him over the head with it.

"I just want to help you," he said looking concerned when he saw my bruise. He was reaching for me. I blushed knowing he was looking at my bruised body.

As he was walking toward me, I backed around the kitchen table in a circle, dropping the ice and exited to either escape or find a weapon, whichever opportunity presented itself first.

The stranger was slowly coming near me. I didn't want to go to the door and have my back turned to the stranger so after a minute or two I had pinned myself up against the back wall. Suddenly, the front door was kicked down off of its hinges and flew across the room and hit the bottom of the staircase with a loud crash. I screamed again in terror. Jasper entered and looked as if her were ready to kill someone. He made eye contact with me and noticed my half-naked appearance and the strange man looking at me. "Lily, I heard you scream. Are you alright?" He took off his coat and quickly walked up to me draping it over my shoulders. Jasper grabbed me and pulled me behind his body to protect me from harm. Instinctively, I grabbed onto his arms, trembling hiding my face in the contours of his lower back. A couple of times I whimpered because I moved my rib cage causing horrible pain.

"If you want her, you will have to go through me to get her and I doubt that you will make it past me," Jasper said smugly.

The stranger then said with worry in his voice after seeing Jasper, "My name is Jason Billings..."

I cut him off, "Billings? As in my grandfather's caretaker, Billings?"

"Yes. I am Charlie's caretaker. I live here. I thought you were kidding earlier about wanting to hurt me. I knew you from all of Charlie's photos. I thought you knew who I was, too. I am so sorry for frightening you."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. Please forgive Jasper and me."

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Edward flew through the open doorway ready to strike as he took in the scene; the door feet away off its hinges, splintered, Jasper hovering over my form protectively while I clung on for dear life and Jason looking like he is about to be beaten to a pulp.

Jasper moved so fast to Edward's side and I think he was speaking to him, but I wasn't sure. I protectively pulled Jasper's coat over my body. Edward then introduced himself to Jason being very friendly.

Edward asked me to stay there with Jasper and he would get our bags. I heard a creaking upstairs and then a pounding sound. I have no idea what Edward was doing. He came downstairs with the bags and then whispered to Jasper, "It all was still under the floorboards after all this time."

Having no idea what they were whispering about I tried to look like I wasn't eavesdropping. He told Jason he would send someone to fix the door immediately and that he and Jasper were very sorry.

Edward and Jasper drove me to the middle of nowhere. "Edward, where are we?" Emerging out of the ferns, moss, trees and vines that lined either side of the road was a majestic three story Victorian home settled in a meadow. The landscaping was really overgrown, but still breathtaking. Edward pulled me out of the car and carried me inside.

"You know Edward, I was only injured, I'm not an invalid and perfectly capable of walking." He just rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm trying to be chivalrous here, work with me." His eyes were gleaming in my direction.

"This is our house here in Forks. You and your mom are welcome to stay here where it is less crowded and where I can keep an eye on you." He kissed me and took me upstairs to a huge room and placed my bags in there on a black leather sofa. The three of us went downstairs and waited for the rest of their family to return.

**APOV**

Emmett, Carlisle and I ran in the forest and were already at the boundary line to La Push. "How many are out there Alice?" Emmett asked while bouncing on the balls of his feet.

I closed my eyes and started to concentrate ready for the vision to make its appearance. "There are three of them; Sam Uley's son, Jacob Black, and a little boy."

Carlisle turned in my direction and sighed in resignation. "The boy must have reacted to our scent on Lily and attacked her."

"Attack her! He almost killed her," Emmett growled.

Sam and Jacob came out of the clearing first with a boy following right behind. They both appeared to be in their late 40s. Jacob, I know, is Bella's age. I said quickly and quietly, "Hmmm...They must not age like normal humans do." Emmett gave a nod telling me that he noticed, too.

Jacob approached and shook Carlisle's hand. They both pulled their hands away quickly. Poor Carlisle he will have to shower later on. He is going to stink like a dog. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of smelling like a dog.

"Jacob Black I want to know why an innocent girl was attacked by a werewolf off of the reservation when you knew we were coming here." Carlisle's words sounded severe, but his eyes were still kind.

"I apologize. Sam's son, Joshua, is only 13 years old and just recently became a wolf. He hadn't been told of your arrival yet. He smelled vampire and attacked. When he figured out that the girl was human and he realized what he had done; he ran. He phased into his human form and went to make sure she was alright inside the hospital before coming back here and telling us what happened. He will be punished. I ask you to not attack him or start an unnecessary war with us." Emmett was flexing his muscles and rolling his neck around ready for a fight. I just stood with my arms crossed looking severe.

Carlisle nodded and accepted Jacob Black's apology and made arrangements for them to stay away from us during our stay.

"Jacob then asked, "If you don't mind, who are you here to see in the hospital?"

I answered, "Charlie Swan." He nodded in my direction and said he knew that he was in bad shape. I offered my condolences since I knew he and his father, Billy, I think was his name, were good friends with Charlie. Neither side would compromise in attending a funeral for Charlie; all wanted to be present and could tolerate the other group for that reason.

"Goodbye Jacob Black," Carlisle said.

Jacob responded by saying, "Sure, sure goodbye." Emmett didn't want to turn his back to them to provide an easy target, but I told him I saw no harm coming to us so we turned and left the reservation.

We ran back to Lily's after our meeting the werewolves to speak with Jasper and Edward. I noticed their scent went in the direction of our home so we turned and headed there to talk.

**LPOV**

The others arrived and they spoke with Edward and Jasper. I was upstairs trying to put on a shirt without much luck. Finally, with Alice's help I put on a shirt and then we drove to the hospital to see Charlie and my mom.

Mom ran to me and she was crying. She threw her arms around my neck holding me tight. Wincing with the pain, I just patted her back and tried to console her. Edward asked her what happened. "Grandpa's doctor doesn't think he will make it through the next few days." I started to cry because I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad. I knew that since his stroke he had been suffering, but my selfishness wanted him to live forever. Edward hugged me and said, "He lived a really good life. I know he loves you even if he doesn't remember."

Edward always knows the right things to say to make me smile, "I hope I live a long time like Grandpa Charlie and have a family who loves me."

Edward responded, "I know you will have a family who loves you very dearly, Lily."

He escorted me into Grandpa Charlie's room and I walked up to him, took his hand with my good one. He stirred in his bed, opened his eyes and peered up at me. He then looked at Edward and said, "I know you. You haven't changed at all after all of these years."

I looked at Edward and gave him a pleading look. "Just go with it," I whispered.

He obliged and said, "Charlie, it is so good to see you. It has been a long time. How are you feeling?" He said it so naturally, I was amazed at Edward's acting chops.

Grandpa answered, "Well, I would be much better without this hospital food, I can tell you that. Where is Carlisle? I would love to see him."

Edward laughed at grandpa's remark. "Carlisle will be in soon to visit."

I just sat there watching this exchange not sure what to think.

Carlisle came in and Charlie recognized him, too. "Carlisle, how are you? You haven't aged a day."

"Charlie, I am well my friend. I wish I could say the same to you. How are you holding up?" The both of them kept talking and laughing together so I just walked outside.

I needed to eat some food. Alice escorted mom and me to the vending machines in the cafeteria. I bought milk, a pack of potato chips, an apple and jerky. We sat down while I ate.

Alice said, "Your great grandpa looks very nice." I agreed. He is so wonderful. We talked about how he used to bounce me on his knee when I was little and how he would make funny faces at me to make me smile. He taught me to fish when I was about the age of 4.

She pulled out her phone and called Esme and told her about Charlie's condition. Esme said she was going to make arrangements for Bella and Tom to come to Forks so Bella can say goodbye to her father.

**CPOV**

Charlie, Edward, and I discussed 95 years worth of life experiences. His favorite topics were fishing, Bella and the weather.

Charlie finally whispered to us that he figured out what we were long ago. Edward suddenly expelled a lung full of air, but managed to remain calm. "Charlie? How did you figure out our secret?"

"Well Carlisle, you were always gone on a family vacation when the sun was out, the Quileute Tribe is very superstitious and they really feared you; enough that they didn't go to the hospital for treatment and you have the coldest hands I have ever felt." Charlie smiled in our direction and laughed. "I am surprised that more people didn't figure it out. I guess that people put on blinders when it comes to things they don't understand. They would rather not know about it. It makes them feel safe that way."

I had to admire Charlie for his honesty and for accepting us. I cleared my throat and said, "You aren't afraid of us?"

Charlie responded, "Well, at first I wasn't so sure, but the thought of you helping people at the hospital came to mind and how your children were always so well behaved; I figured that you were good people despite it all. You all may or may not want to be what you are, but you make the best of your circumstances anyhow."

Edward pulled out the photos that he had hidden under Bella's floorboards all of those years ago. There were photos of Edward and Bella and he and Charlie together. "I am going to give these to Bella when I see her next," Edward said. Charlie laughed and said, "I wish I still looked that young again." Edward quickly put away the photos into his jacket pocket.

Lily walked inside the room and smiled into Charlie's direction. He responded by looking at her questioningly, frowning, and then saying, "You look so familiar. Do I know you?"

She responded by saying, "No, you probably don't, but I know you and you are one of the finest men I know." Lily was beaming at her great grandfather. I had to hand it to her she was taking this with dignity and strength that I didn't know she possessed. It made me care for her all the more.

Edward stood and hugged her close. I could hear Liz walking quietly down the hallway with Alice to Charlie's room, but to Edward's and my ears it sounded like stampeding animals. When she arrived, I turned to her, "Liz why don't you and Lily go to our home for a decent meal and some much needed rest. I am more than happy to stay with Charlie and keep him company. I will call if anything happens." Turning to my son, I said, "Edward would you please escort Liz and Lily home?"

"It would be my pleasure." He took Lily's hand and kissed it before turning to Charlie and saying, "I will see you later Charlie. It was so good to see you again."

**LPOV**

Mom came home with Edward and me. She said that she needed to keep busy so she cooked dinner for us. Jasper, Alice and Emmett were there with us also. While mom and I ate, the four Cullen's kept us company and asked us about our relationship with Charlie.

Mom was telling them the story of how when I was 5 years old I went to grandpa Charlie's to visit one summer with Grandma Bella and how he parked his car on street so I could ride my bicycle in the garage, onto the driveway and out into the street in circles over and over again. The next thing I knew, she was telling about how I found a dead frog in the street that had been run down and how I ran over it with my bike until it was so paper thin that it finally blew away with the wind. "Thanks mom. Tell them how I'm a frog killer!"

"Oh honey, I think that was so cute; you were so determined. Plus, I am a mother; I have to tell embarrassing stories about you to your friends."

She then told them how Grandpa Charlie took me fishing for the first time at the age of 4 and how I was casting the line into the water and hooked Grandpa Charlie in the butt; he then tripped as he attempted to remove the hook and fell into the water. Emmett was roaring with laughter.

I just responded by saying, "Hey, what can I say, I am a menace to society. Watch out Emmett I may just accidentally hook you in the butt, too! Why is it Emmett that you always laugh at my misfortune?" Emmett laughed in response again.

Eventually, mom wanted to go back to the hospital, so we all went back to spend time with Charlie. Grandma Bella and Grandpa Tom arrived shortly thereafter. She spent some time with Grandpa Charlie alone and they talked. Grandma Bella asked that the Cullen family go in and speak with them. I wasn't sure why, but I dismissed this as grandpa's dementia.

A few hours later, Carlisle came out and said that Grandpa Charlie had taken a turn for the worse and asked that we come in and say our goodbyes.

We all said our goodbyes, although my goodbye was difficult to say the least. Charlie didn't remember me and that hurt, but I was so relieved that he recognized Grandma Bella and my mom. I kissed grandpa and said, "Grandpa Charlie, I love you and will miss you everyday. I know you don't know me now, but when you get to heaven I know you will remember me and send me your love in the form of tears that fall to the earth below; I will know it's you when all is quiet and the rainfall kisses my cheeks." Edward held my hand during my painful goodbye.

The next couple of days were difficult for all of us. Edward spent last night in his room with me holding me close. He never uttered a single word, but his embrace spoke volumes. I awoke in the early morning seeing Edward fully dressed in a black tailored suit whispering, "Lily sweetheart, it's time to wake up. I'll get the shower ready for you. After hearing the water turn on, he excused himself so I could undress and get in the shower.

"Alice took the liberty to get you proper attire for Charlie's memorial service."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," I called out.

After hurriedly showering I stepped out dripping onto Edward's tile floor. The next thing I knew an arm shot out from behind the door and handed me a towel. Edward being a gentleman never peeked, but he also never left my sight for very long.

I dressed in a black tailored suit that reminded me of something that a celebrity would wear to a business meeting or a cocktail party. It was elegant and beautiful. Alice helped me with my hair pulling it up into a French twist.

When we arrived at the church, I saw many people who wanted to pay their respects to the former Chief of Police. I also saw the Indians from the nearby reservation paying their respects, as well. Grandma Bella seemed to recognize some of them.

Until that moment, I had no idea the magnitude of impact that Charlie had on everyone in this little community. I had always thought it just extended to his family. Charlie was a good man, great friend, wonderful police chief, loving father and he was well loved in return.

Through it all, Edward held my hand and told me, "Lily, as long as I live I will try my best to make sure you are never sad or lonely and that you will be happy forever." After hearing Edward say that the flood gates opened.

The Cullen's took Grandma Bella, mom and I to Grandpa Charlie's favorite fishing spot and we scattered his ashes there so he could rest in the pond under the wide expanse of the shade trees. We just sat there for a long time watching the nonexistent sunset in quiet thoughtfulness.

I had also found out from Grandma Bella that I am now the proud owner of Charlie's house. Grandpa Charlie willed it to her and she thinks it would get better use if I owned it. It has been paid for and I only need to pay the taxes on it. I decided to rent it out to Jason Billings, Charlie's caretaker. So from then on, I was earning income every month and that was Charlie's last gift to me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Thanksgiving was a quiet reflective holiday. We really didn't feel like doing anything since Grandpa Charlie's death, but Grandma Bella and Grandpa Tom came over and insisted that Charlie would be disappointed if we didn't celebrate life and happy family moments. Grandma and I cooked a Thanksgiving feast for the four of us with all of the fixings. Edward, Alice and their family had gone on a family vacation for the weekend with my insistence. Of course, Edward laughed at me and told me how cute I was when I had told him to eat lots of turkey. He told me he would eat something, but turkey was not his preference.

The Christmas season was finally about two weeks away. It had been almost a month since I had heard from Jack. Mom thought that was a good sign. My court hearing had come and gone and the restraining order was now in place. Jack cannot come within 300 feet of me anywhere I go.

On the day that I was going to go and make my house as festive as I could alone, Edward had come over with Carlisle and his brothers to decorate for us. When I climbed the ladder to help, Edward chastised me to leave them to all of the preparations. I refused to go back inside and decided to skip breakfast because fear that one of them would fall and end up a Cullen pretzel had entered my mind. Mom made sure to bundle me up and I was sipping hot chocolate watching them on the roof moving together in sync. It was amazing to see the ease with which they were working.

My house was decorated with twinkling lights, snowmen, a huge nativity scene, reindeer and all of the trees surrounding my home on all sides were twinkling, too. The roof had lights strewn about and it looked like a runway with Santa's sleigh on top with eight tiny reindeer. I even think I saw Santa's feet sticking out of the chimney like he was stuck, which could only have been put there by Emmett. The inside was decorated, as well with garlands, lights, a huge Christmas tree and three stockings were hung over the fireplace. The house looked like a winter wonderland; something of a mixture between the movie Christmas Vacation and something enchanting you would see in a magazine or a post card. It was truly amazing.

I was still outside marveling at what all was being done. Eventually, Alice came over and told me to go inside with her to watch a movie. With mom in the house and Edward busy, I decided that it was time to go Christmas shopping so I said, "Alice, will you go shopping with me? I need to get some last minute gifts."

"Lily, do pigs slop in the mud? Of course I want to go shopping with you." She jumped up and down and started turning cartwheels in my front yard, which made me still think she must eat tons and tons of sugar. She called Rosalie and Esme to meet us so we could all go shopping together. With one last wave to the guys we were driving off in Esme's car.

We drove an hour away to Portland. I had ordered the majority of my gifts about three weeks ago, but wanted to get some other things, too.

After arriving, I found an old retro music shop and bought a few jazz pieces in vinyl for Edward and couldn't help but buy a few 8-tracks to horrify him; although I think that he secretly loves them. "Alice, you guys won't tell Edward what I am getting for him will you?"

Alice responded by appearing to zip her lips closed. "I promise not to tell him anything."

"Good." Alice's eyes sparkled when she saw what I bought for Edward.

She then said, "Lily, if you would like I could tell you what he wants."

"No thank you, Alice. At first I wasn't sure what to get the man who has more money than Bill Gates, but I figured that he would like whatever I get for him or at least pretend, so I am good." Alice beamed at me.

We then drove to the local outfitter and we strolled to the counter that housed the knives. I found what I had been hoping to find; my dad swears by this knife and bought Jasper a CRKT Ultima Combat Knife with a serrated edge in black steel. He could use this when he goes hunting with his dad and brothers. I also bought Emmett a butcher kit so he could field dress the animals they hunt.

Rosalie just snickered when she saw what I bought. "Rose, any guy would love to have gifts like those. They could use them to hunt and fish with and use as a weapon if they needed too, its very practical," I said.

Esme cut in raising an eyebrow and said, "Rosalie, those are wonderful gifts. I know Jasper and Emmett will love to receive something that Lily put so much thought into." She hugged me tightly. Esme always has this wonderful way of making you feel extremely at ease.

We had been shopping all day and around 1:45 I finally said, "Alice, Rose, Esme can we eat?"

They looked horrified that they forgot to eat, so we stopped at a nice restaurant and I ordered a Cobb salad and bread sticks. Alice, Rosalie and Esme all ordered small dinner salads. "We have been walking all day, aren't you guys starving?" The waiter had come by with a basket of breadsticks and I dug right in helping myself. The breadsticks were garlicky, buttery and yeasty. I ate almost the whole basket within a relatively short period of time. They looked at me stuffing my face and said matter of factly, "No. We aren't that hungry."

We had been eating and then they excused themselves to the ladies room while I was finishing up and waited only a couple of minutes before they gracefully reentered the room. They smiled in my direction, so I waved at them smiling in return. I had paid the bill while they were gone. Alice noticed that the bill had been paid and she stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes. "Lily next time we will be paying for lunch," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye. That was Alice's "Don't mess with me look" and I shuddered a little.

My cell rang and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart. I miss you."

"Edward, I miss you too."

"So - what are you getting me?" He has some nerve asking me what I bought for him.

"I am not saying. You are going to have to wait." Alice wrenched my phone away from me and yelled out, "You aren't going to ruin Lily's surprise Edward and I am keeping mum about it, too." I was putting my credit card back into my wallet and then into my handbag preparing to leave.

Just then a group of older men walked up to us and cat called. I stood up when one of them slapped Esme on her behind and I grabbed his hand trying to crush the bones in his wrist and then yelled out as loud as possible, "Are you trying to molest my mother? Stay away from us you lecher!"

The man pulled his arm away from my grasp and they all stalked off quickly embarrassed. "Esme, are you alright? I hope I didn't embarrass you." I was worried that I may have gone too far this time.

"Yes dear, I am okay. Thank you for defending my honor." Her eyes were soft and she did appear grateful. Alice and Rose were looking disgruntled looking in the direction those men walked off to.

The next thing I knew Edward, Emmett and Jasper strolled into the restaurant with looks of amusement on their angelic faces.

Displaying mock annoyance I said, "Edward, what are you doing here?" He swept me up into an embrace and brushed his lips with mine. Momentarily, I forgot what we were doing and where we were. My head was in a fog. He smelled so good and looked even better! Regaining my composure, I turned to face his brothers and smiled.

Jasper looked at me and said, "I am sorry I missed seeing you telling that guy off. I only heard it over the phone. That was awesome." I blushed. I had hoped that they didn't hear that.

"Edward, don't think that since you are here with us that you will keep us from shopping like there is no tomorrow. No peeking for your gift either."

He saluted me and said, "Yes ma'am." Emmett and Jasper laughed and said, "Hey Ed, you are so whipped!" Emmett winked in my direction and I laughed.

We all walked around town taking in the sights and sounds; my hand entwined with Edward's the whole time. I spotted a jewelry store and wanted to go in to find a gift for my mom. Rosalie and Alice were beside themselves when they found out I wanted to stop. I turned my face up toward Edward's and said, "Do you mind if I shop for my mom?"

"No sweetheart, of course I don't mind. Shop to your heart's content."

He opened the heavy door; he, Emmett and Jasper escorted Rose, Alice, Esme and I inside and we all were greeted by an overly friendly salesman behind the counter.

He said, "What can I help you with today an engagement ring perhaps?" Of course he was looking in our direction.

I blushed and thought _I wish_.

Edward answered, "Not this trip, but I have a feeling an engagement will happen in the near future." He smiled his crooked grin and squeezed my hand.

When I heard that, my heart accelerated rapidly. Hearing those words from Edward was like music to my ears. I turned my face away from Edward so he wouldn't see my excitement and saw Rose looking at me and I smiled at her. She quickly registered an engagement is something I would love and Emmett was not lost on my excitement either.

I was trying to keep my voice even so I cleared my throat. "I am actually looking for a gift for my mom."

I moved to the section where the gemstones and gold were stored. Behind the glass each piece glittered magnificently. I found a necklace; the chain was lacey, dainty and 18 inches in length adorned with a large round garnet stone.

I really liked it and I knew that was what I was getting for my mom, but I decided to keep looking around just in case. The others were still looking at the beautiful glittering gems together. I was within Edward's reach, but he let me look around alone and he stood with Esme for a moment and it looked as if they were speaking to one another.

I thought Edward, Emmett and Jasper would be disinterested while in this store, but they were really looking around. Esme came up to me and smiled, "Anything you like?"

"I love just about everything," I said. A little further up the counter I saw a man's wedding ring that was made of platinum. Esme's eyes flashed when she saw what I was looking at. She smiled and whispered, "I will bring you back and we can shop together with your mom, Alice and Rose." I winked in her direction and my heart skipped a beat. I asked the clerk to wrap up the necklace and gave him my charge card. While waiting, I saw that Edward was on the opposite side of the store looking at something intently.

When I approached, he turned and told me to keep away. He chuckled mirthlessly and said, "No peeking, Lily. You will just have to wait." I just laughed and stepped outside with Esme to give him some privacy. It isn't so much fun when the shoe is on the other foot; I was dying to know what he was looking at.

"My son loves you so much," Esme said. My heart expanded with so much love and excitement when the words she uttered hit my ears. My palms were sweaty and my cheeks were flushed.

"I love him too and would like to marry him someday." My smile was bigger than it ever had been and I blushed scarlet.

She warmly smiled and hugged me. "I know he wants to marry you too and I would be proud to have you as my daughter."

I started to cry and Esme handed me a beautiful embroidered handkerchief to blot my tears. I was desperate for words, but could find nothing. I sucked in few deep, damp breaths trying to pull myself together before the others came out.

"Thank you," I whispered.

The rest of the Cullen's exited the store, looked at me, but never said a word and we walked to our cars. Edward held my hand, leaned in toward my face and whispered, "Have a safe drive, my love." I felt his cool lips brush my ear lobe and I shivered in response.

I had finished my shopping and was ready to go home. I had already bought purses for Rose, Esme, and Alice when I shopped for Edward's present. I bought Dooney & Bourke suede handbags in black, cherry and aubergine. I loved those bags and thought that they would love them, too. For Carlisle, I ordered black marble bookends adorned with a Caduceus and his name engraved on it.

Alice spoke with the guys and then we were driving about an hour further east to Astoria. The four of us women kept on driving through Astoria another hour away to Mt. Hood. With Esme driving we made the trip in about 45 minutes. "Alice, what are we doing in Mt. Hood?

"We are having fun. Silly!"

The next thing I knew we were speeding right past a huge parking lot for a ski lodge and out into the wilderness. We drove for quite a few miles and then halted in front of a log cabin. Stepping out of Esme's Bentley Continental GT Speed, (I had to ask Rosalie what it was) we entered the cabin and Alice had us change into down snow suits with fur trim. Alice wore white, Rose wore red, Esme wore cream, and my suit was in black.

"Alice I don't know how to ski."

"Its okay we aren't skiing. We are snowmobiling and taking a sleigh ride."

After dressing, I padded downstairs clad in fuzzy socks. Edward, his brothers and father were inside sitting on the sofa waiting, already dressed in their ski clothes. Edward stood and embraced me before sitting me down and placing the largest ski boots I have ever seen on my feet.

"Edward, why are you putting Frankenstein boots on me?"

He rolled his eyes and then laughed. "Those are far from Frankenstein boots," he said as he latched the last boot.

We locked up the cabin and Edward escorted me behind the cottage where we saw a multitude of snowmobiles. He pulled the hood of my jacket up securing it and I saw my reflection in a window and I looked like an Eskimo. Before I could mount the snowmobile, a huge snowball pegged me in the head. It came out of nowhere. _Oh Jasper is so going to get it._ I would have thought Emmett had hit me right in the head, but not Jasper. I knew it was Jasper because he was trying to hard to look innocent.

"You are a dead man now, Jasper Hale," I yelled. Edward just laughed and started throwing snow at his brothers and sisters. Eventually, I had taken refuge by Esme.

"I don't want any part of this snowball war." In actuality I was waiting for the opportune moment to let loose and hit them all with snowballs. I finally got my chance when all their backs were turned and they were facing a sibling. I started with Jasper and next hit Emmett. Carlisle hit Rose when my chance presented itself to hit Alice. I couldn't bring myself to hit Edward's parents; they are so sweet to me.

Soon, snowballs were flying from every possible direction. Even Esme was in on the action; we all were laughing and enjoying ourselves. Carlisle rocketed one so hard that when it hit me square in the chest it knocked me backwards into a snow drift and I disappeared from sight.

I was trying to swim my way up worried I may not find my way out when I felt more than one pair of arms fishing me out. The whole family had stopped the war and looked horrified that I went down so easily.

"I'm okay." I just started laughing, bent down, and grabbed a chunk of snow and lobbed it at Edward. Edward picked me up and swung me around laughing and saying, "You want to play rough huh? Oh, I will get you back when you aren't expecting it. It may not be today, maybe not tomorrow, but I will get you sweetheart." Hethen resumed the fight by lobbing another snowball at Emmett while blocking me from being hit again.

About a half hour later he picked me up and placed me on the snowmobile. He sat behind me and leaned into me snuggling against my cheek with his. "You don't expect me to drive this thing do you?" I was panic stricken. I have never driven a snowmobile before.

"No, I want to arrive to the sleigh ride in one piece."

"Ha ha, very funny."

Edward just cuddled me closer and we were off in a flash. **The others were racing ****with us. Emmett and Rose hit a huge snow berm and I turned to see if they were alright. Then just as suddenly as they disappeared,** t**hey were right behind us**** just appearing just fine. How weird! Alice and Jasper sped ahead of us and Edward pulled our snowmobile to the right and we sped in between two trees. I covered my eyes utterly terrified and then peeled my fingers away when I noticed there was no impact. Edward just laughed at my absurd reaction. The trees were blurring as we drove past on the trail. A few other times I was sure we were going to hit a tree, but Edward never flinched or slowed down. **

We pulled up near the parking lot of the ski lodge and Edward helped me up and we walked to a clearing where there was a huge red sleigh with four Clydesdale horses attached waiting for our arrival. He lifted me inside and we bundled up in a blanket together. The rest of the family joined us and they bundled up, too. I was the only one who had hot chocolate for the chilly ride.

We started our journey in the cold weather. The snow was crystalline and beautiful covering everything in sight. Jingle bells were attached to the horse's harnesses and jingling merrily as they trotted along.

"Edward, it is so beautiful here. I love it." I snuggled closer to him wanting to make physical contact.

He whispered, "Yes it is, you are so beautiful I would take you anywhere to see your face light up like that."

Every time he would spot a deer in the woods he would point it out to me. I actually saw a few, but still wondered how he even knew they were there. Once, he even spotted a white rabbit hopping along the snow covered forest floor. I missed seeing the bunny, but did see its tracks. All the Cullens looked ravenous after seeing the animals. I asked them if they were hungry, they all looked momentarily aghast and then admitted that they were.

I said, "Good, me too."

We passed some cabins nestled in the snow with grey smoke steadily rising out of their chimneys. Night was emerging and the sky was clear. The stars looked like pinpoints scattered across the heavens. The enormous full moon was a beautiful backdrop for our trip. After about 25 minutes, we turned around and headed back.

I love this trip and am so happy that Edward wanted to share this experience with me. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun and I needed it too after grandpa Charlie passed away. Edward and his family have been a godsend to my mom and me. I don't know what we would do without them.

We rode in perfect silence for the rest of the ride and finally made it back to our starting point. Edward hopped out of the sleigh and the guys quickly got out thereafter. Edward helped Alice, Esme and Rose disembark the sleigh. He then told me to jump, so I jumped straight into his arms and he swung me around. _He is so perfect in every way_, I keep thinking that a lot, but it's true.

We went up to the lodge and had to ride the gondola up the steep mountainside to the restaurant. I was somewhat frightened by the fact that we were so high up and there was no way down except the gondola or on the chairlift. I especially was not going on the chairlift; with my luck I would definitely fall off and break my neck.

After arriving inside the restaurant I ordered a cheeseburger well done, of course, fries and a hot chocolate. The Cullen's said they were not hungry now and they would eat when they got home.

Edward paid for my dinner and he insisted we ride the chairlift down. I had a conniption fit, but Edward told me there was nothing to worry about and he would make sure I was safe.

I couldn't help but believe that it would be okay. We started our descent down. Half of the ride I spent burying my face in Edward's chest. He pulled my face away and said, "Lily, please look around; you are perfectly safe with me." I looked around, but kept a firm grip on Edward's arm with both of my hands.

We finally made it down to the bottom and Edward told me when to hop off so as not to swing around and head back to the top of the mountain again. We mounted the snowmobiles and rode off into the moonlight toward our cabin.

I called my mom and told her about my day when Esme asked to speak with her.

"Hi Liz, would you mind terribly if Lily stayed overnight with us at the cabin? We will bring her home tomorrow. Okay, that sounds great. Thanks Liz."

My mom agreed and so Alice, Rose and I went upstairs to change. I found a black pair of fleece pants, t-shirt and a fleece hoody sitting on a big comfy bed.

I changed into the clothes provided from Alice and went downstairs to find the rest of the family in jeans and long-sleeved T-shirts sitting comfortably on the sofas while Carlisle built a roaring fire.

I felt all warm and cozy and before I knew it I had fallen asleep sitting in Edward's embrace.

It must have been about 1:00 in the morning when I awoke to find the cabin deserted. The fire illuminated the room enough for me to see that I had been bundled up in a blanket like a mummy and the Cullen's were all gone. My first thought was, _I hope they are all okay_. My next thought was, _I had fallen asleep early and they must have gone off to night ski or to snowmobile._

Padding barefoot into the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water taking a few sips slowly and then realizing how thirsty I was and emptied the rest of the glass in two huge gulps. I walked back to the couch bundled myself back up and turned on the television. Santa and the Three Bears came on and I was watching with total delight. That cartoon had come on every year at Christmastime for as long as I could remember.

About three quarters of the way through the movie, I heard a door open and then close. Quiet voices were echoing toward me. I then saw Emmett running into the room and sit next to me. He said, "Cool Santa and the Three Bears are on! Hey Lily, good choice, this movie is great."

Rose was then standing by him and slapped him upside the head. "Don't encourage him, Lily."

"Sorry Rose, I think Santa and the Three Bears is the cutest movie ever."

She rolled her eyes at both of us. "Well, at least I should be thankful; now Emmett has a partner in crime and now I never have to watch this movie again." She turned around and walked upstairs and shut her bedroom door.

Emmett and I sang all of the songs that were left in the movie. The rest of the family just sat around and watched us intently probably knowing that Emmett and I would never leave childhood and mature like normal adults. A tear started to roll down my cheek when Mr. Ranger trudged through the blizzard to take Nakomi and Chinook their stockings.

Emmett said, "I know, I get all choked up at that part too." He threw an arm around my shoulder and patted it. I had put my hand on top of his and squeezed it. Edward was sitting on my other side just holding my hand.

When the movie was over Edward started to escort me to a bedroom upstairs when Esme said, "Hold it a moment mister. I promised Liz that you would be a perfect gentleman and that means that you will go up to a separate bedroom."

"Goodnight everybody, I had a wonderful day. Thank you." I waved to the family I loved so much.

Edward scoffed and just kissed my lips and bid me goodnight. I saw him wink at Esme before I turned to walk upstairs. I fell asleep quickly and dreamed about Edward holding me in his arms.

Early the next morning we drove off and I made it home around 10:00 in the morning. The Cullens came inside and greeted my mom. While they were all talking, I took my packages up to my room so I could wrap them later on and hid them in my closet.

Descending downstairs, I saw Edward holding my favorite ornament; an elf wearing a red suit with a matching hat and a jingle bell placed atop it and he had red chipmunk cheeks. Grandma Bella got it for me after I was born. I put him on the tree last every year when we decorate. "I saved this one for last. Do you want me to help you put it on?"

"Sure. I would love that." Edward hoisted me up so I was sitting on his shoulder and leaned in near the top of the tree while I placed my elf on. Slowly, I slid down his chest, twisted and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck. We hugged and then I showed him the homemade ornaments that I made for mom and dad when I was little. He looked at each and every one with care like he was trying to see a piece of me at the age that the ornaments were made. His favorite one was the little L made of dough that had holly berries painted on it that was strung with a red piece of yarn. It was a little crooked because I had made that one when I was 5.

The Cullens, mom and I all sat around and just talked having fun. Eventually, Alice, Rose and I went upstairs and were wrapping the guys' presents. When we had tied the last bow, we carried them downstairs and placed them under the tree.

Edward and his family were ready to go home, as it was getting late. We all spent the whole day together playing video games, talking and hanging out.

I walked him to the door and said, "Edward I am going to miss you while you are gone. Spending so much time with you and your family was so wonderful. I don't like being away from you." He hugged me tightly and told me he wouldn't be far; all I have to do is think about him and he would be right there. Not wanting him to leave, I kissed him feverishly and then pulled away gasping for air and closed the door behind him, locking it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

It was Christmas Eve morning and we were heading over to Lily's later on in the evening after dinner. "_I love her more than anything else, but God if I have to actually stomach eating human food again, I may just expose our secret so we don't have to,"_ I thought.

Alice chimed in, "Edward, that is not very nice, but so true. Yuck, people food!"

"Edward, hurry up!" We are all going hunting as a family today.

"Be right there, Alice! I turned off my stereo, pulling the disc out. My darkened topaz eyes were reflecting back from its shiny surface and I replaced the disc in its case.

"Edward, we don't have time for you to alphabetize your CD collection. Let's go," Emmett bellowed.

Exasperated, I just shook my head and set the CD down on top of my stereo to catalog it later. I grabbed my car keys and stuffed them in my pocket. I really didn't need them, but it was force of habit. After stopping at the top of the landing, I grabbed the railing and hoisted myself over landing like a cat onto the living room floor below; a normal human would have never heard my landing, but of course Esme heard me.

Esme frowned at me, but then smiled. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She had patted my cheek and then walked over to Carlisle and took his hand into hers. We left the house and ran until the house was a dark speck in the distance. We all went our separate ways to hunt and find a decent meal. The others went as couples and I being the odd man out went alone which I don't mind at all. Hopefully, someday, Lily will be able to come with me.

I closed my eyes, a sort of meditation for me. I let my sense of hearing and smell take over. The rain was pouring into the forest, pinging off of the tree limbs and bouncing onto the dirt floor. It created a fresh crisp feeling. Birds were singing off in the distance. Soon their instinct that a predator was nearby kicked in and I could hear the beating of their wings as they took off into the smoke grey sky. The tiny branch that the birds were sitting on made a cracking sound as they took flight. There was a breeze that was blowing only slightly, picking up various strands of my bronze hair, tickling my nose. The sound of the dried leaves whipping around in the deciduous trees that refused to let go in the fall were deafening.

As I ran further out into the forest, the scent of pine and dirt was prevalent, infiltrating my nostrils. Crickets were chirping and the closer I got, their sounds would die away to nothingness. Crouching down, I closed my eyes again, listening, turning my head this way and that; I finally heard the sound of a heartbeat miles away. I could hear the lub dub, lub dub of its heart. The sound of its blood streaming through its veins into the heart and back out through the body made my mouth water. It smelled delicious as it wafted toward me.

Focusing only on the heartbeat and the scent of the blood, everything else was washed out into the background. My eyes opened and they had turned black, an occurrence that happens when we are on the hunt. I sprinted forward into the trees and weaved in and out, narrowly missing impacting with them. It didn't bother me, if I did crash into the trees I would come out just fine. Although, Esme may kill me if I get tree sap on my clothes again, as for the trees, they wouldn't fare as well. I had gotten close enough to my prey that I stopped dead in my tracks to observe him.

The elk was standing majestically eating leaves and grasses not realizing that he was being stalked. I watched it for a few moments, giving quiet thanks for the blood that will sustain me. Its ears pricked up and stopped all movement. Frightened, it took flight deep into the forest propelling itself forward with its long sinuous legs. The chase was on. This was one of my favorite parts of the hunt. We weaved in and out through the trees as one, with me mimicking his movements and then sprinted out into a meadow through a bubbling stream. The water from the splash baptized me as I kept a steady pace just behind him.

Finally getting hungry, I put on a burst of speed and leaped forward high into the air and wrapped my arms around its neck, torquing his neck to the left and he went down hard with a loud thud while a wet cloud of mud exploded up around us. Opening my mouth, I sunk my razor sharp teeth into the fur and through sinew and bone. The delectable blood washed into my mouth satiating the thirst, but only slightly. Gulping down more and more the venom and burning ache started to ebb.

Before my departure, I left the elk for other predators to feed upon deep in the forest. I stopped quiet again listening. More heartbeats were prevalent in the surrounding trees to the east. My hunting ritual had begun again.

This time, I saw there were coyotes looking for their own prey deep in the forest. I jumped up into a tree and hurtled from treetop to treetop until I was right above them. There were five of them stalking small creatures that I couldn't see, but could smell, rabbits. A glimmer of satisfaction entered my eyes.

I jumped out of the trees and landed on top of one breaking its back and neck. We rolled from the momentum of my attack. Instantly, I chased down the other four; God how I love the chase. I left their broken bodies lying in the muck and went for my first kill so the blood didn't get too cold. I went back and when I was feeding on the last coyote, my thirst had been fully satiated. After disposing of the bodies, I headed home.

After arriving home, I changed my clothes and threw the dirty ones in the laundry. Esme probably will freak out when she sees the mud that I got on my clothes, but there was nothing I could do about it. I changed into a white long sleeved knit sweater, black slacks and my Doc Martens.

I grabbed my coat and got into my car with my gifts for Lily and drove to her house, but stopped just before I could be spotted. After locking up my car, I ran into the nearby trees and watched her with her family preparing for the night's festivities.

**LPOV**

Hearing heavy rain pouring down and pounding on my windows, I woke up. It was finally Christmas Eve. I showered and hastily dressed, then grabbed my purse and keys and left mom who was cooking to pick up Grandma Bella and Grandpa Tom.

The Cullens are coming later tonight after they eat dinner and spend some quality time together. When I arrived at the assisted living facility, the windshield wipers were beating against the windshield creating a thumping/swishing sound.

Stepping out into the downpour, I ran inside seeking shelter from the icy-cold pelting water. Grandma and grandpa were ready to go and I helped Grandpa Tom into the car. Grandma Bella started toward my car and she slipped grabbing me by the back of my shirt and yanking down. My body was bending uncomfortably backward and I thought my spine was going to snap in two, but I managed to right myself and get her into the passenger seat of my car.

We drove away in the downpour making small talk about the weather, which was cold and wet. Eventually, we pulled up to the house and I helped grandma and grandpa out of the car. I ushered them through the threshold as quickly as possible, but I still was soaked through and through. Grandpa Tom made himself at home watching the television while Grandma Bella and I walked into the kitchen to help with the cooking and baking. We baked pies, cakes and cookies along with a turkey, dressing, cranberry sauce, potatoes and green beans with bacon.

Mom and I usually cook for an army during the holidays and this occasion was no different. The house smelled of cinnamon and spice when I started the cranberry sauce. Grandpa Tom came over and tried to sneak a taste and mom ushered him out with a scowl and said, "Dad, don't make me hurt you. I'm armed." She was holding up a wooden spoon trying her best to look severe. He held up his hands in mock surrender and said, "Okay, I'm going."

Finally, we were sitting down to dinner and enjoyed the feast we created for ourselves. In between small talk and the clatter of dishes, we managed to fill ourselves of the delicious food. Feeling like a stuffed turkey, I had begun to clear the table of the dirty dishes. It felt like I had cleared and cleared and cleared some more. After a third load of dishes, I made my way upstairs to change clothes. I pulled on a black and silver striped knit sweater and black jeans. The moment I headed downstairs we heard a quiet knock on the front door. Grandpa let the Cullens in and they were carrying arm loads of presents that certainly could not be all for us.

Emmett was completely obscured by the gifts that he was carrying. "Emmett, do you need a hand?" Before he could speak I started clapping my hands and yelled, "Bravo, bravo!" Grandma was laughing so hard she snorted and then I laughed at her and started to blush.

He set the packages down under the tree and gave me a bow and the he scooped me up into a huge bear hug. I laughed so hard and then spotted Edward across the room and smiled. He returned my smile brilliantly. Edward swept across the room and pulled me into an embrace. He walked me to the living room floor and sat me down on his lap. There was a fire burning in the fireplace making the room toasty and giving it an orange glow. We all talked and told stories. Mostly, I didn't know what was being said because Edward was distracting me with how he smelled; then he would kiss my hair and cause even more befuddlement on my part.

After a couple of hours ticked by, mom suggested we open the gifts. I rose from sitting in Edward's lap and went over to the tree and started handing out gifts. Once each person had a gift in their hands they all started to pull the paper off.

Mom opened her necklace from me and she started to cry. "I love it sweetpea! It's beautiful." I smiled and she hugged me tightly. Grandma and grandpa opened their gifts from me. Grandma pulled out Shakespeare's sonnets and grandpa was holding DVDs of his favorite TV shows. He kept dropping hints for the last month so I bought him a few to keep him busy. What else is there to do when you are retired and living in a home?

Alice, Esme and Rosalie opened their handbags and I was immediately tackled by Alice. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love it," she squealed. We almost took out the Christmas tree in her over exuberance. After she righted the both of us Esme and Rose thanked me for their beautiful purses.

Emmett and Jasper opened their gifts. Emmett's eyes lit up, "Cool, I can't wait to check this baby out." He was holding an ax that was included in his field dress kit. Jasper was inspecting his knife and came over and kissed my forehead.

Emmett asked, "Um Lily, don't take this wrong, I really do love this, but what do I need this for exactly?"

"For hunting of course! You and your brothers go hunting with your dad quite often. I thought this may help you when you go out!"

"Oh yeah! Thank you."

He and Emmett stood up and started to jab at one another with their weapons. Esme scolded them. "You boys will not start a knife fight with each other in the house. You will play outside after everyone has opened their gifts and heaven forbid if your father and brother are not included in the family fun." She rolled her eyes and asked for us to continue. Grandma Bella and Grandpa Tom were laughing hysterically.

I interjected, "You guys know you aren't supposed to play with those knives right? They are weapons." Edward started to mock his brothers, "Yeah, those are weapons boys! You could take out someone's eye! Brutes!" He winked in their direction and laughed.

Edward opened his gift form grandma and grandpa. He pulled out a bunch of CDs and his eyes sparkled. "Thank you so much Bella and Tom. I love them."

While he was marveling at his music I saw that Carlisle had opened his gift from me. "Lily, these bookends are just beautiful. Thank you so much for thinking of me. I have the perfect place to put them in my office." He waved me on over, so I walked over to him and he hugged me. I wiped a tear from my face. I was so happy that he liked his gift. I had worried that he may not like them. Edward just smiled at me.

I handed out more gifts and Emmett and Jasper opened paintball gear and guns from Grandma Bella, Grandpa Tom and mom. They were so excited. They both acted like kids in a candy store.

Alice and Rose both opened a gift card to the newest boutique in town from mom. "Thank you, Liz," they both simultaneously said while beaming in her direction.

Jasper and Emmett came up to me and handed me a small box, but told me not to open until they gave me the okay. It was a gift from the whole family, but it wasn't the right time yet. I was stumped. Edward took it and stashed it in my stocking.

Edward opened my gift of jazz CDs and his disco themed 8-tracks. He just hugged me and sat me down on his lap and whispered, "You know I love the 8-tracks right?" I nodded and told him that is not all I got for him. He squeezed me tightly, it felt so good.

Esme opened antique door knobs that my mom found at an antique store. Esme beamed with delight. "I love these, Liz. I know just where I want to put those in the house."

Carlisle opened an envelope that was from mom and dad. I was puzzled I had no idea what she got for them. "I took Grandma and Grandpa shopping when you all went shopping together," she answered in response to my confused face. Carlisle showed us a gift card for him and Esme to stay at the Gilbert Inn Bed and Breakfast for a weekend stay. They were very touched.

Grandma and grandpa had given Carlisle digital picture frames so he could put his family's photos in there. "I already put some in of Tom and me." Carlisle and Esme got up and hugged Bella and Tom.

By now there were mounds of paper and bags strewn about the floor. Alice had gathered up some of the paper and bows and made a bouquet with it like you would see at a bridal shower.

When she had finished her bouquet Alice came up to me and started handing out packages galore. "Alice, what are all of these?"

"Just open them," she sighed exasperatedly. I obliged her and opened the packages. There were tons of beautiful designer clothes. I was getting tired after opening about 15 packages and looking at the rest of the unopened pile. Edward gathered up the rest from Alice and Rose and placed them behind us. "We will help you with those later on, sweetie." He read my mind and I was grateful.

Alice and Rose opened packages from grandma and grandpa that were the most beautiful sweaters. Their eyes gleamed and they walked demurely to grandma and hugged her carefully.

Carlisle stood and told mom and I to sit together for a moment. I squeezed in between her and grandma on the sofa. He handed us each a package. Mom opened her package and it was a laptop computer. She gasped. "I don't know what to say. This is too much." Carlisle ushered me to open my package and in it was a webcam. I was at a loss for words. I looked up at the whole family and they were beaming at us. Jasper stood up and took the laptop and started to set it up at the kitchen table.

Once he got it set up he said, "You are not done yet." Edward came to me and put each of his hands out for me and Grandma Bella. He helped us to our feet and escorted us to the table. He pulled out two chairs and had mom and I sit down. The whole Cullen family just stood around us waiting.

I was mostly looking into Edward's eyes and then the next thing I knew I could hear my father's voice. I turned and looked at the laptop and there was my dad's face in the computer. Mom started to cry. "Honey, hey stop crying. I can't have a conversation with you crying."

"Daddy?"

"Hey sweetpea, how's my girl?"

"I'm just fine dad. How are you? How did you do all of this?" My eyes searched the Cullens angelic faces.

"Oh I can't complain and thank you, Carlisle, for this. I appreciate it. Now I can see my girls whenever I want to. Carlisle called me and sent me this laptop and webcam so we could see each other and talk." Dad looked good I was grateful that he was being taken care of on the ship.

Tears of joy were streaming down my face. Grandma Bella wiped them away and smiled. "Jesse, it is so nice to see you dear."

"Thanks mom!" Dad was smiling.

After we finished up our conference with dad, we went back into the living room. Mom had one other gift to open. It was a photo of the Cullen's yacht. Mom looked at it and looked up puzzled. Carlisle said, "Liz, we want you and Jesse to take a cruise with Esme and me for a week on our yacht, after Jesse comes home of course."

"Thank you, but we wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense. We would love to have you both," Esme said.

"We would love that. Thank you."

Edward sat me in his lap so that we were face to face with my legs outstretched. He handed me a tiny box. He said, "Go ahead and open it sweetheart." My hands started to shake. I really wasn't sure of what to expect. I carefully pulled the paper and bow off and opened the outer box. Inside was a small rectangular red velvet box. It opened with a squeak and inside was the most beautiful pendant that was delicate and looked like a snowflake with diamonds. It was made of platinum and attached to a beautiful platinum chain. I could tell it was very expensive.

"Edward, I love it. It is so beautiful." That was all I could get out. Tears started to flow yet again. I noticed I cry a lot when Edward is with me; of course they are tears of joy. He dried them with each hand on either side of my cheeks and then hugged me. He then turned me around and placed it around my neck. It dangled down and hit right near my heart. "It's a perfect fit," he said leaning in toward my ear.

I told him I have something for him, too. Everyone was waiting when I handed him a gift. "Lily, did you get me a photograph of yourself?"

I snorted, "No. I thought to myself what do I get the man who has everything? What do I get for someone who has enough money to buy what he really wants or needs?" Grandma Bella just smiled and laughed. When Edward turned in her direction, she stopped laughing and tried to look serious, but he smiled at her, which made her laugh harder.

Edward then said, "Lily, I don't want anything. You are enough for me."

I smiled and told him, "Tough, I got you something. Live with it."

Alice said, "That's my girl. You tell him off, Lily."

Emmett said, "Ed, what do you think it is?"

"I have no idea Em." He really was stumped. He even started scratching his head and then brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Go ahead and open it." I was so excited.

He opened the package and was staring at a frame. His eyes grew huge and he looked up at me astonished. "I told you I wanted to find something that I knew you would never have. Something that I could only give to you that you would never ask for or get for yourself."

"I didn't know. How did you keep this from me?"

Esme asked if she could see the gift and he handed it to her. She gasped and said, "Lily, this is a wonderful gift. Oh my God."

Alice looked ready to pass out from anticipation.

"I bought a star in Edward's name. Inside the frame is a certificate that states Edward Anthony Masen Cullen has a star in the night sky in his own name. There is also a map so you can chart your star and see it at night in the heavens," I said.

Edward pulled me closer to him and hugged me. "I hope you like it. I know it is something a guy would ever get for himself, but I wanted to get you something special, something that you could look at forever and know how much I love you."

My whole family was flabbergasted. "I love it Lily and I love you. Thank you."

"I love you too, Edward. I love you, too." We just held each other for a very long time.

The boys cleaned up the mess of paper and then went outside fighting in the backyard with their knives. Mom, Grandma Bella and Esme were inside talking. The rest of us went outside to watch Emmett and Jasper mess around.

I showed Edward where his star was located since I had already found it after it arrived. He just held me in his arms.

Emmett and Jasper seemed antsy for some strange reason. After acknowledging his brothers Edward asked me if we could quietly steal away upstairs. He was then helping me put my clothes in my closet from Alice and Rose. He opened the 10 other packages from Alice and we put them away too after my close inspection.

"You do know that Alice will want you to try all of these on for her another time right?"

"Yes, I would love to give Alice a fashion show." Edward looked skeptical. "No really."

Eventually, we sat on my bed and I asked him, "Edward, do you really like your gift? I know it isn't manly or anything. I could always get you a knife like your brothers."

He answered truthfully kissing me while speaking in between kisses. "I...love...it...you...have...made...me...the happiest...man...on...earth."

I smiled at him. "How could I not be happy, I am immortalized forever in a star in the night sky." He grinned at me and cupped my chin with his hand while gazing intently into my eyes.

I just started to tear up again and he kissed away the shed tears from my cheeks. We lay down on my bed and just cuddled close and I listened to his calm deep breathing in and out.

Eventually, Rosalie came up and told us we were, according to Esme, "too quiet" in my room and that we need to go back downstairs. Edward and I chuckled and ran downstairs to see the entire family looking at us.

I looked at the whole family sitting there and said, "What, nothing happened. I swear!"

Jasper retorted, "We know Lily, Edward is the biggest prude in the nation!" He was laughing, but Edward wasn't.

"Shut it, Jasper! Just wait until we get home!"

On New Years Eve Edward invited mom and me to his house. We were dressed up, thanks to Alice and Rose and were going to count down to midnight and watch the ball drop together. I was dressed in a knee length plain black dress with spaghetti straps.

Mom was with Carlisle and Esme at the dining room table talking and laughing. They were making a plan for when Esme and Carlisle go away to the inn together. Mom offered to have the Cullen children stay with us while they were gone.

Alice took me up to her room, which was decorated with ice blue bedding and curtains. The furniture was so Alice. It was full of antiques that were beautiful and elegant, but also had a modern flair, as well. She and I went into her closet, which was larger than my own bedroom and she was showing me different fabric swatches and clothing that she was excited to share. After about an hour we went out to visit with the others.

We came downstairs and it was quiet. The television had been turned off and it was so eerily quiet you could hear a pin drop. Alice was practically jumping up and down on each step. It surprised me that she didn't fall.

From out of nowhere Edward appeared, took my hand, and walked me into the living room. His whole family was standing behind him, facing me standing up against the glass windows. It was now about 11:55 p.m. My mom was standing next to Esme holding her hand beaming excitedly. I had no idea what was going on, but everyone else seemed in on something.

Edward took my left hand and bent down on one knee. My heart accelerated, stopped and then started palpitating. I held my breath waiting for what he was going to say.

"I talked to your mom and dad and they gave me their permission Lily, I love you! You complete my heart in ways I never understood until you came into my life. I want today to be the beginning of forever for us. You were the answer to my prayers Lily. I want you to promise to agree to marry me someday, in the near future." He placed a beautiful promise ring on my left ring finger. "I promise to love you everyday for the rest of my life. I promise that one day soon I will ask you to marry me officially when we get out of school, but right here, right now I am pledging you my heart and love."

The breath was expelled from my lungs in a whoosh and I don't know when I started to breathe again. My hand was shaking uncontrollably. Tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Well?" He was waiting patiently smiling his crooked smile that I love.

"Yes of course. I promise you that I am yours forever Edward!"

He kissed me and my whole body was on fire. Mid-kiss the clock struck midnight. He and I were on a euphoric high. Our lips finally parted and Mom and Esme came over to hug us both. I showed them the ring and as one huge family we celebrated together.

It was then that mom came over and handed me the box from Christmas that Jasper and Emmett gave me. I had no idea what was going on. Emmett came over and said, "Finally, you get to open the gift that Jasper and I had specially made for you."

"Made?" I opened the box and inside was a platinum bracelet that was very intricately detailed. The band was braided and the ends had a beautifully detailed clasp. Around the whole piece was a beautiful filigree design. The face itself was a crest adorned with a hand on the top, a lion placed in the middle, and shamrocks in the shape of an arrow tip on the bottom. It was the size of a large watch face and it was gorgeous.

My mouth dropped open. "I don't know what to say."

Emmett said, "This is the Cullen family crest and since you will be part of our family we thought you would need one of your own."

Jasper then said, "We designed it to fit your personality and had it specially made. Everyone's has the same crest, but each one is a little different. He was smiling.

"Thank you so much." I went and hugged them. "I love it."

I went and showed it to mom ecstatic and Edward just smiled and held my hand all night unconsciously rubbing my promise ring.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

I had over slept through my alarm and woke groggily to see Alice yanking the comforter off my bed, pulling me out and pushing me into the shower.

"You know I don't see Edward being all pushy, Alice." After checking the temperature, I had undressed, stepped into the shower and started lathering my hair quickly. My hair lathered quite easily, making me look like I had a frothy afro.

"Believe me, if he weren't so caught up on being a gentleman he would be pushing you into the shower and then getting in himself." She giggled as she said that.

"Shut it, Alice." Edward was clamoring from downstairs. "You're lucky I am a gentleman, otherwise I would be kicking your behind as I speak."

Their banter was so funny. I rinsed my hair and started lathering up my body. "Alice? Do I have time to shave my legs?"

"You'd better. You don't want Edward to think he is dating a gorilla do you?" More giggles were emanating from the doorway of the bathroom.

"Alice, I said shut it." I could tell there was a playful edge to Edward's voice. The next thing I knew, Edward's voice echoed throughout the bathroom walls, he was inside the bathroom with us. "Alice, my dear sister, may I speak with you please?" Their voices were vastly diminishing as they were headed downstairs. "Would you stop embarrassing me, Alice? Please?" I just trilled out a laugh and hurried to finish. My legs were smooth, but had some nicks on them. I shut the valve off and stepped out, drying off.

I ran into my room and dressed in the outfit that Alice picked out for me, one of the ones she gave me for Christmas. I then put on my necklace from Edward and my bracelet from Emmett and Jasper. I had not taken my promise ring off yet and I don't think I ever will. Those pieces of jewelry were my most prized possessions other than my car. I pulled my hair up in a clip and put on some baby pink lip gloss and mascara and ran downstairs to eat.

Edward and Alice were waiting in the living room for me to hurry to get to school. I was stuffing my face with the last spoonful of my cereal, not the best breakfast, but it will do and put my dishes in the sink, rinsing them out. I quickly ran upstairs and brushed my teeth. After kissing my mom goodbye, we hurried out the door because we were going to be late for school.

With Edward's maniac driving we made it on time. He walked me to class and kissed me. It was a kiss that is the 'knock you off your socks' kind of kiss. "Thanks, now I will never be able to concentrate in class, Edward."

He winked at me and said, "Well that makes two of us then."

Mrs. Carver was giving us a reading day and opened up my government book. We were reading about the Constitution and its amendments.

Class was half over and I finally started reading the third amendment. _The judicial power of the United States, shall be vested in one Supreme Court, and in such inferior courts as the Congress may from time to time ordain and establish..._I stopped reading and started to drift off thinking of Edward. Reading this was really important because we were going to have a quiz tomorrow, but Edward kept popping into my mind. He was so gorgeous and sweet.

_Focus Lily, _I berated myself. After a while, I noticed that I kept reading the same amendment over and over again. Sighing in resignation, I closed my book. Mrs. Carver looked in my direction and only smiled. My grades were excellent so she just thought I had finished early. Definitely, hitting the books will be imperative during my aide classes this afternoon.

I had gathered up my belongings and was ready to go when the bell rang. Luckily, I was the first one out of door so I could wait for Edward outside his classroom; of course there he was waiting on me. "Are you sure you aren't related to The Flash?" I asked. He laughed and told me, "I am in no way related to any superheroes." He crossed his heart and hugged me laughing.

My English and science classes were uneventful. Just more reading and we were warned about finals that will be coming at the end of the year and how important they are for graduation. It was the typical speech given to all upperclassmen to scare them into studying harder and to make an effort if we all wanted to go to college.

After science, of course Edward was there to walk me to Media English. Alice was waiting by the door and she smiled at me, grabbed my hand and led me to our seats. Edward blew me a kiss then disappeared. Today, we were watching Rear Window. That one was scary in a psychological way; it was creepy to think of people watching you when you don't even know it while in the privacy of your own home.

I leaned in toward Alice and said, "Alice, your mom looks a lot like Grace Kelly."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, she has that old Hollywood siren thing going for her." We had made it past the introduction and when the movie started getting good class was over. It always happened that way.

The lights went up in the classroom and I saw a shadow outside the door, but my eyes were still adjusting. When Mr. Shields excused us from class, lunch had already started. Edward was waiting for Alice and me very patiently. We sat at our usual table in the cafeteria when Mercedes and Jake Ryan were walking hand-in-hand toward us.

Alice and I got up from our table, grabbed Mercedes and we walked hurriedly to the lunch line. Jake laughed and sat down by Edward and they started talking.

"Okay spill," I whispered excitedly, looking over at Jake and Edward.

"We want to know everything," Alice squealed.

She laughed and told us how Jake had called her over the holiday and asked her out. They went on a date and have been together ever since.

Mercedes' eyes grew wide and she gasped when she saw my necklace and ring. I told her how Edward had gotten it for me for Christmas and had given me a promise ring on New Years Eve. She squealed in delight jumping up and down with Alice and me. Other people in line started to stare and then the whispering started. She was so excited for us.

I bought milk, a sandwich and an apple when we reached the head of the line. Starvation was prevalent in my mind as we were in the lunch line. We walked back to the table talking animatedly and sat down next to Alice while Mercedes sat with Jake who was next to Edward. We had a blast just talking and hanging out. We mostly talked about our vacations away from school and what all we did.

Edward looked exasperated and happy at the same moment. "The whole school knows about us, Lily." He was holding my left hand, rubbing the top of it.

"Does that bother you Edward?" I was starting to worry that he thought he made a mistake, but was pleasantly surprised when he placed both hands onto the table and leaned forward, kissing me in front of the whole cafeteria. We resumed our conversation with the others when we finally tore ourselves away from each other.

Edward looked starved, so I offered him half of my sandwich. "I'd rather not. Sorry sweetheart. I wouldn't eat that if someone paid me." He knitted his brows together, scrunched his nose and made a face. He took my free hand and squeezed it though. I rolled my eyes in his direction. "Fine, you are going to have to starve then."

"Lily honestly, do I really look like I am starving myself?"

"Well Edward, you do look awfully pale."

His eyes were mischievous and playful. "Yeah, this is coming from the girl who is so pale that she could be a homing beacon in a lighthouse."

I was grinning from ear-to-ear while teasing him. We kept up our bantering for a while and then noticed that the cafeteria was emptying. We never noticed the bell signaling the end of lunch.

When the final bell rang for class to start, Alice hugged Mercedes and I and went on her way. Edward and Jake walked us to class. Edward kissed me lightly on the lips while Mercedes kissed Jake feverishly and then Mercedes and I went to change for gym together. I put on my sweats and t-shirt, and then put away my clothes inside the musty locker. Finally lacing up my tennis shoes, I walked out into the gym that always reeked of sweat and wood. We all sat on the floor waiting for class to start. Edward came over and sat down behind me so I could lean back into his chest with his arms wrapped around me.

Coaches Baxter and Damon were walking out onto the gym floor, their tennis shoes squeaking loudly as they walked toward us. In unison, they both blew their whistles to gain our attention. "We are staring a unit on dodge ball for this month," Coach Baxter said.

The whole class cheered we were so excited. They set us up into two teams and we were getting ready to play. "The rules are; if you catch the ball you are safe. If you catch the ball and drop it you are out. If the ball hits you anywhere on your body and then bounces on the floor you are out. If the ball hits you and another member of your team catches it before it hits the floor you are safe. Any questions?"

Edward was on the opposite team, but I had Mercedes with me, so I didn't feel all alone. Of course Josh, Sasha's lackey, was on our team, but all-in-all we had a decent team and felt good about our odds of winning. I was whispering to Mercedes, "If Josh tries to feel us up one more time I am going to flip out." Suddenly Edward's head snapped up as I whispered that from across the room. _How in the hell did he hear me?_

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "He's a pig, totally." We both cracked up laughing at her statement and got ready to play the game. I bent down pulling the legs of my sweats up to my knees and then started to stretch out my muscles, mirroring a majority of the other stretching students in class. Edward never stretched before any class, yet he never seemed to suffer from cramping of his muscles or any types of injury from it.

When the game had started Edward gained possession of the ball and launched it at Josh. Knowing that he was going to get hit and lose us a man on our team, Ted ran for the ball, caught it and fell on his butt. His arms were covered in huge red welts from the impact and Ted is a huge burly guy, too. Edward didn't look like he used any type of force when he threw the ball.

The game had been going well. Amanda threw the ball in my direction and I caught it. Mercedes had been hit by Heather so she headed out of the game to watch and cheer me on. Back and forth, both teams were losing people quickly. Eventually, the two teams dwindled down and there were four of us left on my team, including Josh and Edward's team had about six.

Every time Edward caught the ball he would always throw it at someone else. I would shake my head and laugh, but it was cute that he wanted to save me. Chivalry isn't dead after all.

I threw the ball and hit Sean and it bounced off his shoulder and landed on the gym floor. It was a lucky shot. I jumped up and down so excited that the odds were evening out. Josh came up to me and took hold of my shoulder swinging me around to face him. "Let's talk strategy," he said.

I stopped long enough to see what he wanted and looked down at his hand, which was still gripping me tightly. Suddenly, the ball flew just over my head and tagged Josh in the face. I was perfectly okay, but he went down hard. I turned and saw Edward staring daggers at Josh and then feigning innocence whistling and shuffling his feet when he made eye contact with me.

If I hadn't been so mad that my team only had three players left, I may have thought this situation was funny. Josh finally woke up after about a minute. Amanda offered to take him to the nurse and the game resumed. Josh was shaking his head and shuffled out of the gym quickly with Amanda by his side. She was asking him if he was alright, but they were long gone before any of us could hear an answer.

Nate, who was on my team, took out another two players. I was stoked. We were evenly matched now. Being the only girl left on the other team, Heather, who hated my guts, was trying to cause me embarrassment and bodily harm. I couldn't avoid being hit unless I flew down on the floor flatter than a pancake to escape. The ball thankfully missed me and regained my stance. Billy got the ball and threw it at Heather. She caught it and then threw it again at me. The ball hit my right hand bending my fingers back at an odd angle, then it flew upward; I yelped out in pain, but managed to bring the ball into my arms with my left hand.

Edward had a serious look on his face, but he just stood there like he was in outer space thinking. I ran up to the line about to take Edward out when I changed my mind and threw the ball diagonally right at Heather with a loud grunt. It hit her and knocked her over. Mercedes and some others whooped and cheered for me. Edward grabbed the ball and finally threw it at me all the while mouthing _I love you_. I was distracted when he said that and the ball bounced off of my right hand and then hit the floor.

I left the floor and sat down with Mercedes where the others sat watching. Just as I thought, the real game had started. It was intense. Mercedes and I were rooting for Edward even though he was the enemy for today.

Edward moved like nothing I have ever seen. His movements were fluid, so controlled, graceful and yet masculine simultaneously. He looked so hot in his gym shorts and tight t-shirt. Nothing was left to the imagination. The planes of his muscles were prevalent with every movement of his body. You could see his toned flat abs, his biceps and triceps contracting and pulling as he would pick up the ball and throw it, his thigh and calf muscles would contract and release with every step. When he turned his back you could see the inverted V shape of his Lats. Edward's Adonis form radiated sexiness with every movement. He appeared to be dodging with relative ease and he wasn't even perspiring. _Oh jeez, he would be so much hotter if he were breaking a sweat, _I thought. He made the other guys look like they were handicapped out there. Mercedes and I were cheering loudly now.

At last, he took out our last player. Edward was the last man standing. I had been lost in a fantasy starring Edward all hot and sweaty and ready for a shower. Mercedes saw my face while I was day dreaming, nudged me and asked as quietly as humanly possible, "So have you and Edward? You know." I looked her in the eye and then turned to look at Edward nervously. He looked back at me as if he wanted to know the answer to that too, but _he couldn't have heard us, _I thought.

I turned my focus back on Mercedes smiled and whispered back, "No. Not that I haven't thought about it a million times though."

She said, "Have you ever?"

"No." Blushing I plowed on. "I got close once, but I chickened out."

Class was dismissed and we walked back to the girls' locker room talking. I told her everything about my past and it felt good to share that. Mercedes had a mixed look of shock and awe on her face as she listened. She had told me she was still a virgin, but wasn't sure how long that will last with having Jake as her boyfriend. She and I showered quickly and then dressed. After getting outside, just like always, Edward was there to escort me to my teacher aide class. He swept me up and kissed me before Mercedes and I walked into class. "What was that for?"

He smiled his crooked smile at me and said, "Just because I love you."

I was grading papers for Mr. Shield's English class. It was very boring. When I had finished, I pulled out my government book and started to read what meticulously escaped me during first period. Concentration was a bit easier this hour, which was good.

Class was finally over and had been dismissed. I was mostly done reading about the constitution so felt a bit better about my absent mindedness earlier in the day. Grabbing my things and putting them in my bag, I walked to the door.

Edward walked me to my office aide class. He and I just leaned up against the wall; we were staring into each other's eyes. He finally sighed, reached over, brushed my temple and turned to go to his last class of the day. Today's class was a busy one. I kept running messages for teachers and students nonstop, never really getting the chance to read my government book. I won't worry too much about that pop quiz tomorrow; what could be the worst possible scenario that I fail government and have to repeat my senior year again? My train of thought was utterly absurd. Who in their right mind would ever want to repeat their senior year again? High school was a form of torture that most of us endure. We all dream of graduation day so we never have to be herded back into that institution like sheep ever again.

After dropping off a message to Mr. Smith's class I walked to the ladies room. When I walked out of the stall, I saw Sasha and Heather together just looking at me. "Hey" was all I could say because _don't say anything at all if you can't say anything nice_ kept going through my mind instead. They just nodded in return. I walked to the sink and started to wash my hands, ignoring both of them, just looking into the grimy mirror. Both waspish girls just kept watching my hands intently.

Comprehension dawned on why they were staring. Before I could react, Sasha pinned me up against the tiled wall and she was trying to grab my ring and take it off. My hands were still damp and it started spinning on my finger as she tried to grip the ring and pull it off. "Let me see it, Lily. I'm not going to keep your stupid ring. Just let me look at it." Heather had grabbed my other hand wrenching it behind my back so I couldn't punch Sasha in the face. A feeling of being screwed flooded in my mind. There was nowhere for me to go and I wasn't in the position to defend myself adequately, not without sustaining bodily harm.

"Hemm hemm" a tinkling voice came from the doorway. Sasha and Heather both turned their heads to see who was standing there; all the while loosening their grip on me in case it was a teacher ready to scold them.

"You will let her go, leave the ring on her person and get out. Don't make me hurt you." Alice said this with such authority and hatred radiating from her eyes that I shuddered. My mouth dropped open in shock with those words. Alice always seemed so sweet; it was shocking to hear her threaten anyone.

Sasha and Heather both laughed at Alice thinking her size wasn't very intimidating, but saw the seriousness behind her eyes. I wrenched my hands free and walked over to Alice and threw my arms around her neck. They never moved a muscle. "One day you will get yours bitch," Sasha said venomously. Neither of us was sure which one of us she was speaking to.

Alice grabbed my hand and walked me to the door and we left. She had all of her things with her and she walked me back to the office. Standing near the door was a concerned Edward. He walked swiftly over to me and swept me up in a tight embrace. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"I just missed you terribly, that's all." This hug definitely was stating more than just that, it was worry and relief.

"It's okay Edward, she doesn't have a scratch on her," Alice said. Edward looked thankful that I was unhurt. _How did they know I was in trouble?_ Being stumped, I decided to let it go. The bell rang and the school day was over. I went into the office and grabbed my bag and walked back outside into the dreary afternoon.

As we were walking out to Edward's car Emmett drove up in his mud covered jeep with Rosalie. They both got out and hugged me tightly. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked happily surprised.

"We are here to pick Alice up and take her home." Rosalie just smiled. "We thought you might like some time to spend with Edward alone."

Alice hugged me and told me she would see me later. She then got into the jeep and settled in. "Alice thanks for saving me." I smiled brightly and waved. They drove off with a squeal of their tires and Edward and I were left alone standing in the emptying parking lot next to his car.

"Where are we going, Edward?"

"To a spot I like to go and think." He got in and turned the engine over waiting for me to get in.

I was genuinely curious as to where that was as I got into Edward's Audi settling in for the ride.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20 **

Edward drove us out to the ocean. It wasn't a terribly cold day, but being by the ocean made it damp; and it was an overcast afternoon that looked ominous. I stepped out of his Audi and pulled my coat a little tighter around my frame. There was a slight chill in the air that was starting to go straight to the bone with our continued exposure. Edward came up next to me and slid his arm around my waist.

The area was secluded. After scanning for anyone else in the vicinity, it appeared as if we were alone. We walked down many stairs out onto the beach. I bent down and took off my shoes and socks and rolled my pant legs up in case they got wet. Thankfully, I shaved my legs this morning, so Edward wouldn't see any dark hairs on my bare legs.

I really didn't like being by the water, but since this is a special place to Edward; I would suck it up for him. We walked toward the shoreline; the waves came crashing into our legs as the tide was getting higher. I could feel the knee deep steely water rushing back out into the sea. Being stricken by a cold sweat, I grabbed Edward's arm and held on for dear life.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" He looked concerned while he was gauging my reaction. He then put his finger under my chin and tipped my face up so he could really look at me when I answered.

My voice was raspy when I spoke. "When I was a kid I was caught by a rip current and it swept me out into the ocean about 700 feet. I couldn't fight it. I was swimming parallel to the shore like you are supposed to do, but I still couldn't swim hard enough to make it. I could feel the icy water burning in my lungs when I struggled to stay up gasping for air. I had been swept under over and over again as if there were an invisible force pulling me down into the murky depths. I really thought I was going to die. If my dad hadn't seen me being swept away and jumped in to save me, I wouldn't be here right now."

"You can't swim?" Edward laughed heartily, "Your father is in the Navy and you can't swim?"

"Of course I can, but not well, especially in the ocean caught in a rip current." Exasperated, I stuck my tongue out at him, which only made him laugh harder.

Edward's tone grew serious and said, "You know I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you, right? I am an excellent swimmer." I nodded too terrified to speak. _You may be an excellent swimmer, but that doesn't mean you can save me. You would have to reach me first, _I thought.

The gulls were circling overhead crying shrilly. In between moments when the gulls were quiet you could hear the waves crashing into the shore then surging back out. The wind picked up and the xerophytes and other foliage were dancing to a somber tune.

Edward walked me backward away from the icy water's reach and sat me down on the cool white sand. Immense cliffs of rock, wild flowers and vines were curtained behind us giving me a feeling of being trapped. Instinctively, I started to run my fingers through the sand trying to catch each individual grain in my palms. He had walked me far enough back that the brackish breaking waves were flowing toward us barely kissing our feet saturating the sand turning it a darkened brownish-grey color.

Edward leaned in and kissed me. His supple lips tasted of sea salt and his own delicious aroma. It took me aback for just a moment. My eyes flew open and he was silently watching me. His smile was lascivious as he prolonged the kiss. Wispy tendrils of my hair had picked up in the delicate breeze blowing out and creating a cage around Edward's face. Finally, our lips parted and our tongues met gently. I could feel my cheeks burning and I could feel escalating heat emanating from my body. Our tender moment had turned into burning desire; I wanted more and Edward knew it.

He broke our kiss and his face looked serious, but kind. Edward's taste lingered on my lips and I licked them in order to taste him again. His sparkling onyx eyes looked at me eagerly when I did that.

"Lily, since I gave you your promise ring we haven't had enough time to talk...alone."

"What is it Edward? You know you can tell me anything." I smiled to reassure him.

"I wanted to explain that...I was raised to be a gentleman, to respect women and not to see them as sexual objects. I want our first time to be after we are married." His eyes were pleading for my understanding.

"Oh...we are having 'the talk'. I understand Edward and I am glad that you feel that way and feel like you could tell me without reservation." After making up my mind to ask, I whispered, "Edward, have you ever?"

"No I haven't." He looked pained, but trudged onward. "Have you...ever?"

"No, but I got close."

"Was it with...Jack?" He managed to get his name out, but with extreme difficulty.

"Yes. We had been dating for over six months. I picked him up from the base and we were supposed to go out on a date, but he drove me back to his home instead. He had been talking about it for weeks before and we were kissing and one thing led to another. He got up and left me alone to go get protection. I was lying there mulling over my lack of experience compared to his vast experience and I started to panic. It just didn't feel right. I am an excellent judge of character, most times, just by looking at someone if they are good or bad, but with Jack it took me longer to figure him out."

Edward held up his pale hand to stop me. "Were you naked? Was he?" He asked with a slight choked whisper.

"Not completely naked and no he wasn't." It looked like he had been bludgeoned after I said that. I kept going. "When we were kissing Jack had taken my clothes off; he left me in my panties. He was wearing a pair of frayed blue jeans he had put on after we arrived." I gestured so I could continue after an awkward silence, "As I said, I panicked, got up and grabbed my clothes, dressing as I was leaving his house. I was so scared to run into him and have him talk me into it that I left my bra and shoes there. I drove off and found a secluded spot and thought about what I really wanted from him, from my life, what kind of man I want to spend my life with and I decided to break it off with him. I felt I was too young and inexperienced to be with a 22-year-old man who had expectations. Besides, he was acting overprotective and intrusive about where I was and who I was with all the time."

Edward was running what I had said over and over in his mind. "Did he touch you?"

"Yes, but he left the room before he really touched me in an extremely intimate way. We were in love and I thought that was what I wanted at the time, until I panicked." I blushed hoping he would understand without my having to spell it completely out like a fool.

"I appreciate your honesty, Lily. It means a lot." He looked somber and reflective.

"Edward, has that changed your mind about me, about your wanting to be with me? Believe me; I would understand if you did." A gull cried as it flew overhead, landing on the beach some distance away. It ruffled its feathers, waiting for one of us to throw it a snack. After a few moments, it went about its own business when we didn't deliver.

"Of course not Lily I love you. I would never leave you, especially over something trivial like that. I am yours forever." He looked sincere.

I took his alabaster hand and held it between both of mine. "Edward, you are the one that I want my first time to be with. When I think of you and me together I am not scared or embarrassed." I half laughed/half smiled as I was pouring my heart out to him in that way.

"I actually want it more than anything. Do...do you feel the same way about me?" I was scared to hear his answer, but needed to hear it anyway. There was a long pause. I looked out to the ocean and watched the steely waves encroaching closer and closer as the water ebbed and flowed.

"Of course I do. I am a man you know." He laughed and smiled his crooked smile then reached over and planted a kiss on me that curled my toes. Visible goosebumps erupted on my bare legs and the wind whipped around, redirecting the gulls that were flying about.

"Let's get you out of the cold and get you somewhere warm." I put my shoes and socks back onto my feet and then pulled my pant legs down. He held on to me tightly and walked with his arms around me halfway up the long staircase.

Stopping, I pecked him on the cheek and he then started kissing me fervently. We were getting pretty hot and heavy there for a while. I think our honesty and the fact that we promised to spend forever together fueled our passion at that moment.

I am not sure why, but it seemed like Edward really wanted me, he was hungry for this closeness. He even started pulling forcefully at my coat and shirt. I thought he may just rip them off. Blushing at his eager advance in light of our long talk, I was suddenly boiling hot and fumbled to take off my coat.

We stumbled our way back up the staircase. While in an embrace, I grabbed the iron railing to steady myself. A sharp jagged piece of metal lodged into my hand, cutting it open. I managed a small gasp of shock pulling my hand to my face to inspect the cut when he stopped abruptly and hung his head down and started breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring and his long lashes blending into his onyx eyes, making it appear like his eyes had disappeared leaving only empty sockets.

"Edward, are you alright? Why did you stop?" I was attempting to get closer to him to see if I could help in any way possible.

"Lily, get out of here, now." Edward commanded in a sinister tone. "Now. Leave. Damn it, go." His eyes were indescribable when he looked at me. His angelic face lost all vestiges of humanity; it was as if I were looking at a stranger. "Run as fast as you possibly can. Call Alice and tell her to pick you up. Don't look back. Now. Lily, Go!"

"Edward, what is wrong?" He looked ferocious like he might attack me at any second. He turned his back to me and started down the stairs instead of toward my open arms and with such speed that it surprised me.

"Leave." He was looking me in the eye in the coldest way I had ever encountered, which made me extremely nervous. I was torn for a moment, but I could see that Edward's strength of will was faltering and I needed to run.

I did as I was told, tears stinging in my eyes and headed up the stairs running as fast as my little legs could take me, tripping a couple of times, scraping my palms on the cement.

Pulling my cell out of my purse, I dialed Alice's phone. She answered and before she could say anything but hello; I cut in, "Alice? I'm scared. Please can you come pick me up? I went to the beach with Edward and he just turned into...into a monster. He told me to run and call you for help." I could hear a car's motor in the background, so she was out and about. I prayed that she were nearby.

"Lily, I already know, Rose and I are close by and we will be there soon."

"You are close by? Okay um...I know we are north of town, but that is all I can tell you." I prayed that they knew where Edward liked to go when he needed to be alone.

I was still running down the road as far away from the ocean and Edward that I could possibly get. Frantically, I would turn my head this way and that making sure he was out of sight. Finally, I stopped my progress, taking in my surroundings and put my hand into my mouth to stop the bleeding and stinging from the cut. The next thing I knew, Alice and Rose were pulling up to me in Alice's car. They got out of Alice's car and embraced me telling me to breathe.

"Tell me everything from the beginning." Alice looked sympathetic then she snapped her head around. Rosalie then stood protectively in front of me. When I peeked around Rose's arm, I followed their line of sight. There was Edward crouching down low and hungrily looking in our direction, but not moving a single muscle. My mind was telling me to be extremely afraid, but somehow I couldn't register the amount of danger that he posed to me. He was the love of my life and the look on my face emanated only sadness and concern, not fear. "Rose, get her into the car. Let's go, now."

After being ushered into the car and speeding away, I told Alice and Rose everything Edward and I had talked about and Alice told me in no certain terms that Edward was irrevocably in love with me and not to worry about our talk and especially his weird behavior. They left and went home to check on Edward after dropping me off.

I was so upset and needed to hear an unbiased opinion about what I encountered today. I went through my bag and picked up my cell, dialing Grandma Bella's number. She understands me and would never steer me wrong. Her voice echoed through the receiver when she answered.

"Grandma Bella?"

"Lily dear, how are you?"

"Confused actually. I need to ask for your advice." I was wrapping the phone cord around my fingers nervously as I was talking.

"Okay honey, I will do whatever I can to help you." Her voice became softer and more compassionate.

"Grandma, Edward did something today that scared me a little, but confused me even more and I don't know what to do about that."

She sounded worried, "He did? What did he do honey?"

"We were having 'the talk...you know...the talk'. After I explained everything to him about my romantic past we had started kissing and he lost control then screamed at me to run and to call Alice for her help."

"Romantic past? Honey, is there something I should know?"

"No, of course not, Grandma." I rolled my eyes because that was not what I wanted her advice on. I expelled an exasperated breath.

"Honey, what do you mean lost control?" Concern was etched into her voice; her train of thought back on track. _Finally,_ I thought.

"Grandma, he isn't normal, not like us I mean. Do you remember how I told you he mysteriously appears and never eats much if at all? Well he reacted to me strangely after we were kissing, as if he were a wild animal out on the hunt, ready to strike and kill."

"Honey, tell me honestly, were you bleeding at all or are you on your period?" Her voice sounded frantic.

"What kind of question is that?" I snorted. I didn't call her to hear bizarre questions; I called to get an opinion about Edward himself.

Severely she said, "Just answer the question."

I had no idea why she wanted to know that. "Uh...yes. We went to the beach and headed back to the car and we were kissing. Walking up the stairs, I cut myself on a jagged piece of the railing. That is when he got so upset screaming at me to run."

"Baby, you have to know that the Cullen's are dangerous...are you listening to me? Beware. Never let your guard down around them, ever. That being said, I believe they would never harm you intentionally. Their love for you runs deep, is unerring and they would die for you."

"Grandma, what do you know about the Cullens? What do you mean?" Her warning was rolling around in my mind making me dizzy.

"I know how they are different honey, but it isn't my place to tell you exactly how. They will have to come clean with you Honey. I just know that they are good and decent people whom you can trust." I knew she was telling me the honest truth and I felt that too; that the Cullens were inherently good.

"I would give anything to help you understand, but that is only something that Edward can do for you, dear."

This conversation was just spooky and only increased my questions and confusion; it never alleviated my concerns. I was beating myself up for making such a hasty decision in calling my grandma. All she did was frighten me even more.

After I hung up the phone I started going over what we talked about. My mind was swollen with thoughts that I couldn't release; not to mom, not to Grandma Bella, not to even Edward himself. Mentally, I was at a point where I could finally breathe and really absorb the seriousness of what happened today.

All I knew for sure was that Edward and his family was not completely human. Exactly what they were, I had no idea; they being aliens sprung to mind, I also thought they were a genetic anomaly, but that was ludicrous.

Edward's trust and privacy are sacred to me so until he is ready to divulge that information, I will have to be patient and hope he can trust me; also hoping that I will be okay with whatever it is he tells me.

**EPOV**

After Alice and Rose had left with Lily I drove home extremely quickly and went up to Carlisle's study to talk. Mentally, I was punishing myself for what happened, I knew better than that. Knowing what Carlisle was thinking I was filled with guilt and shame.

"What were you thinking, Edward? You haven't gone hunting since Christmas. It's dangerous to be around Lily or any human so close in proximity," Carlisle said. Esme only looked like she wanted to embrace me. Her non-judgmental expression made me feel even worse. I should be loathed by my family.

Feeling profound guilt, I apologized profusely to both Carlisle and Esme. "Edward, don't beat yourself up, you only made a mistake," Carlisle said.

My harsh laughter echoed throughout the walls of my home.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had hurt Lily today. I will not let that grave mistake happen again. I am going to have to call Lily to apologize profusely for my abysmal behavior." Just thinking of my risky, monstrous actions I punched a hole through the wall. Esme understood and told me she would do the repairs when I had calmed down; that made me feel even more reprehensible.

Esme then came to me, hugged me and asked how our talk went.

I told both of them everything we had talked about and Esme helped me understand where Lily was in her state of mind and how vulnerable she was in telling me the truth and how she stuck to her values despite temptation. I could tell she was proud of Lily. I then went to my room to think.

The next thing I knew I heard soft knock at my door, but Jasper's thoughts alerted me before he ever approached. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes," I whispered, but not now. "Give me a bit." I mulled over my options and what I was going to do.

I called a family meeting so we all convened at the kitchen table. All their faces were somber and sympathetic. "I have made a decision about Lily. I am truly horrified with what I have done and that means I have to stay away."

To my immense surprise Carlisle is the one who put his hand up to stifle me. "Edward, I know how you feel, but leaving will only make you and the rest of us miserable. Remember what happened with Bella, son. This will affect all of us."

"I know all of that, but I could have killed her. Her life is worth more than my happiness."

"You didn't kill her Edward. You warned her to keep away from you and you controlled yourself enough for Alice and me to pick her up and whisk her to safety. You only need to feed more often when you are around her." Rosalie looked at me sympathetically.

"Ed, you have the craziest amount of self-control that I have ever witnessed. Dude, you just made a mistake." Emmett was smiling and patting me on the back; for me with not too much force, but on a regular human it would have sent them flying across the room.

"I did manage to keep my thirst under control, but how on earth do I explain the look in my eyes and my bizarre behavior?"

"We need to tell her the truth." Alice looked resigned looking directly in my eyes.

"No! I can't do it, not yet."

"Edward honey, you love her and you both want to get married someday. She has to know the truth for you both to be in a happy trusting relationship," Esme said.

"If I tell her she will run as fast as she can away from us."

Alice looked smug. "I had a vision three weeks ago that says you are wrong Edward. You both are together and extremely happy."

My family had started to talk me into telling Lily when I heard my cell start to ring. Sighing in response I picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Edward, you have a major problem." It was Bella. I should have known she would call. "What were you thinking? You almost attacked my granddaughter!" Her voice was icy and distant. Her anger was prevalent and it stung.

"Bella, I..."

"No let me speak...Since I know you so well I know it had been an accident. You need to feed more often. Give Lily any excuse that will fly in order for you to steal away to feed and maintain her safety."

"Bella, I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Edward you have another problem at hand that is bigger than whether or not I forgive you. Lily isn't stupid; she knows something is different about all of you. You need to tell her the truth. Tom and I agree that she needs to know."

"We were discussing this as a family just before you called actually. Everyone but me thinks we should tell her."

"Well it looks like you have been outvoted there, Edward," Bella said coolly. "You don't give her enough credit. She will be fine. She thinks you are far from completely human and yet here she still is with you and in love with you. Once the initial shock is over she will be alright with it. I have said my peace Edward. Go hunting with your family and talk about this seriously."

She sighed and then said, "You know how I feel, but this is your secret to tell and either way this will affect you substantially. Goodbye, Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I felt like I had been slapped. Of course Bella is right. She needs to be even angrier with me than she already is.

"Edward, we need to tell Lily soon," Esme said.

"I know we need to, but I am afraid."

Rose responded, "Edward, even if Lily never wants to be one of us, she will still be a part of our family." She smiled to encourage me.

"Don't worry, she will become one of us, but not anytime soon," Alice said with authority. "I see her turning in a few years and only with Esme and Carlisle present when it happens."

I turned my astonished gaze toward Alice. How could I not be there when she needs me more than any other time in her life?

"Don't worry, Edward you know better than anyone that the future is not always set in stone." Alice said in a soothing voice.

Jasper said, "Edward, we can argue about this all day. Let's eat and maybe that will give you more clarity on the issue of turning Lily."

He was up in a flash and waited by the back door. We all stood and then left in the blink of an eye. We sailed through the trees, our feet barely touching the forest floor. Not trusting myself, we all went north, well past the Canadian border. I fed on a multitude of animals including elk, big horn sheep and my personal favorite, mountain lion.

Jasper and Emmett always stayed close by to keep me from turning back for home. Alice knew it was going to be a brilliant sunny day so we stayed out all night. After the sun had risen over the horizon, we all sat in a meadow just talking and thinking. I picked wild flowers and long grass pieces and handed them over to Alice. Quickly weaving them together with her hands, she created a crown and placed it on her head. My beautiful sister beamed at me with her crown of flowers atop her head, but her mind was urging me to call Lily.

"I am going to call Lily so we can all talk." Alice jumped up and threw her arms around my neck. I laughed at the ease with which she took this difficult subject.

"I think it will take the pressure off of all of us," Esme said.

We decided to head for home since Carlisle has to work the nightshift, but we took our time. We all fed a little more on the way back if there was an animal nearby. Our family had traveled so far north that it would take hours to get home and it wouldn't be well after dark when we arrive.

We made it back into cell range so I called Lily. "Hi, are you okay?"

"Edward, are you alright. I hope you weren't hurt."

"Lily, I am okay, I just had a bad reaction to the smell of your blood. Are you alright?"

"Edward, I am okay. I was just scared and had my feelings hurt."

Just hearing that really tore me up inside. "Lily, I never want to scare you like that again. It was reprehensible what I did and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." My whole family smiled at me when they heard that. With our sensitive ears I never needed to put the phone on speaker.

"Lily, will you come over to my house tonight? Our whole family would love to spend time with you."

"Aren't you out camping? You weren't in school today."

"Yes, we are out right now, but I will be home later on this evening and will be at your house at say 8:00?"

"Then yes, I would love to, Edward."

"I will pick you up at around 8:00 then. I love you."

"I love you, too."

The rest of our trip home was lighthearted and I was able to enjoy our time as a family. I was ready to tell Lily the truth and accept whatever she may decide. Alice says everything will turn out okay and I never bet against Alice.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21 **

I just hung up the phone with Edward; he wanted me to go over to his house. "Mom, Edward is picking me up at 8:00 to go over to his house."

"You can go if your homework is finished." She smiled at me and winked. Of course my homework is always finished early everyday. I hurriedly started doing my tedious government homework.

I managed to finish my homework in record time and was about to cook dinner for Mom and I. She called in and took the day off work so we could spend time together. Edward and the rest of his family went camping for a day or so and I missed all of them very much. I had been spending so much time with them it felt as if one of my arms had been amputated after they were gone; even after Edward's strange behavior. He must be like Grandma Bella. She gets all strange around blood, too. Usually, she gets queasy and faints though.

After dinner, I went upstairs and changed into a sapphire blue silk blouse, jeans and new penny loafers. Mom and I were preparing to sit down to watch a movie together before I go see Edward. As the end credits were rolling, she had said that she was thirsty and had gotten up to get a drink while I went to the front window looking for any sign that Edward may be early. The sun was about to set and the sun was shining directly through the window and in my eyes. The beams weren't very brilliant, but they never are in the Pacific Northwest unless its summer. I could hear footsteps approaching behind me. Mom came back in the room with a tall glass of milk, tucking her feet under her as she sat down.

She drank about half of the glass and then she said, "Honey, this milk tastes funny." Immediately, I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, inspecting the milk's date. It was good for another week. I turned my head toward her; she looked sort of green and then the glass slipped out of her hand and fell onto the wooden floor spilling the remaining milk into a large pool. The glass had cracked, but didn't shatter upon impact and was rolling in a circle.

"Mom...Mom, are you okay?"

She wasn't responding to my inquiry and looked really out of it. Worrying, I rushed to her side sliding with my knees on wooden floor. I tried to get her to walk, but she couldn't move. "Mom, do you feel like vomiting?" Her eyes glazed over and she actually looked a bit drunk. Her fine motor movements seemed impaired. She moaned and then spoke, "C...c...can...t...vove aaaaarrrmzzz." What did she mean she couldn't move? I tried not to panic

I grabbed her under her arms heaved her up and half carried/half dragged her out to my car. After putting her in the car I ran to the front door, running inside to grab my car keys. I locked the door, fumbling with the keys and then rushed back. She was starting to slur her words as she spoke. I was so scared, I drove as fast as I could to the hospital racing through red lights and hurtling through stop signs. People in their cars were either giving mey the one finger salute or sticking their heads out of their windows screaming at me about my reckless driving.

I looked in my rearview mirror searching for any type of officer who would try to pull me over, but I was lucky nobody was around. We arrived finally arrived in the parking lot at the Emergency Room. I slapped mom on the cheek lightly a couple of times to make sure she was still awake. "Mom, we are here at the hospital. The doctors are going to help you." I then remembered Carlisle was with his family and I died inside thinking that mom wouldn't get the treatment she needed. Without Carlisle, she could die.

She was completely unresponsive, so I grabbed her and tried to pull her weight out of the car. Trying to steady my mom and walk was a huge undertaking. Mom being four inches taller than myself and outweighing me by 20 pounds wasn't helping me to carry her. She lurched forward unsteadying our gait and landed on top of me and we crashed down onto the asphalt. Pinned down with no ability to get up of my own volition, I called out for help. An EMT who was on his way back to his ambulance had followed my cry for help and spotted us. He sprinted over to the both of us. He pulled mom off of me with ease and checked her by taking her vital signs.

"Can you tell me what happened to her?" He pulled out a pen light and was checking her pupils as we were talking.

"We just finished eating dinner and she got herself a glass of milk and she said it tasted funny. Then she started to slur her words and now she is completely unresponsive."

"Did you both eat the same dinner?"

"Yes, we both ate the same thing; it is something we make all the time."

"Is she allergic to dairy products?" he asked.

"No." I answered. I was so worried. He picked her up and ran with her inside. The Emergency Room nurse took her back into a room where immediately she was being checked out. I promptly asked that Dr. Carlisle Cullen be paged ASAP. The nurse acknowledged my request and said she would page him after mom was admitted.

The on call doctor told me that he needed to run some tests and that there was nothing I could do, but wait. The nurse had me fill out paperwork, a patient history and review of systems for her in the meantime. I tried to get them to allow me inside the room to be with mom, but they refused to let me in. I just paced in the Emergency Room waiting area, then I would sit and attempt to watch TV, but I couldn't concentrate at all. I knew there was something I needed to be doing, but for the life of me I couldn't figure it out.

About two hours later, mom had been admitted. I heard the charge nurse phoning Carlisle and leaving a message with his service. It was nearly dark out. She was still unconscious and the doctor told me to go home and bring back a sample of the milk so it could be tested, it was very important for her diagnosis, but he thinks that she was poisoned. I really didn't want to leave my mom, but she didn't wake up yet and I wanted to help her in any way possible.

I drove home frantically, not really paying attention to what or who was around me. I probably broke at least a dozen traffic laws while in a mental fog. When I got home, I headed to the kitchen and heard a strange noise. I walked around the house to see where the noise was originating from. It was not like any noise that I had heard before around this house and since the house was fairly new and didn't creak, I decided to investigate for its origin.

It was a little nerve wracking; in Media English we were halfway finished watching Rear Window and the week before Christmas vacation we watched Nightmare on Elm Street. I knew better than to look for the suspicious noise, but I couldn't help it. It was instinct to investigate. Opening the front door, searching the darkness, I saw nothing suspicious until I ticked my gaze to the front porch and found flowers lying there.

I froze in place, bile rising up in my throat. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I pondered what my next move would be. Slamming the door behind me and turning, I ran into the kitchen and flew out the back door at full speed into the nearby copse of trees. My house abutted the forest, so there was a huge area to run and hide in.

I didn't care where I was heading; the only need was to put as much distance as possible between Jack and me. Ferns, greenery and tree branches were whipping me in the face and cutting into my exposed flesh, but I couldn't dwell on the painful thorns or open wounds I was receiving. I ran as hard and as fast as I could and didn't care where I was or how I was going to get back home. Sweat was pouring off of my face and my silk blouse was sticking to the planes of my slick arms, my shoulder blades and my abdomen. My legs were aching from the exertion I was expending and my feet were starting to blister; of course I had to put on a new pair of shoes earlier in the evening.

"Come out wherever you are? I will find you sooner or later," Jack called out. "Lily, I just want to be with you." His voice echoed in the distance, not really giving away a location. He could be far off in the distance or right next to me, I just couldn't tell. It was so dark in the forest that I had to extend out my arms to make sure I didn't run into a large pine and knock myself out.

I ran faster and then switched direction to confuse him. I was so intent upon escape that I had absolutely no idea what direction I was headed. A compass would be really nice right now was all I could think, which was so dumb in this crisis. The areas of the forest that I was running through all looked the same to me; there was no way for me to distinguish one area from another. It was all varying shades of green, shadowy black and resembled a rainforest. It was starting to sprinkle outside and I escaped with only a silk blouse and jeans, not sufficient enough for prolonged exposure outdoors in the Northwest. Fear tore through my chest as I realized that I was lost in the drizzling rain with a mad man on my tail. Tears were welling in my eyes. Images of never seeing Edward or my parents again were flashing through my mind. I also had no idea if my mom was going to be okay. My pulse raced and my heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest.

The sun had already set and I slowed only hearing my heavy breathing piercing the misty air. After my eyes adjusted to the darkness, a clearing came into view. I slowed to a stop in order to bend over and breathe, taking in deep lung-fulls of air. I had a catch in my side that was bordering on painful and tried to calm myself in order to better hear if Jack had followed me this far; hearing nothing at all, but the sound of my heart pumping and the blood rushing through my ears. The lack of nature sounds was deafening. I started to panic and ran again even further out into the wilderness.

Faltering, I fell to the forest floor landing upon my hands and knees with an audile "oof". Getting up and stumbling onward, I finally gathered my wits and pulled my cell phone out. Listening again, there were only crickets chirping, echoing in my ears.

I knew that Edward was camping and his cell didn't work at times where he went and then I heard a crunching noise. Crouching down, I hid behind a tree looking about in every possible direction for the cause; my steamy breath rising in the drizzle. I saw nothing but moss, trees, ferns, animal tracks and after a moment, heard nothing. My mind started to go over the many predators that could be out there stalking me, biding its time before it strikes. I thought of bears, mountain lions, wild boars and any number of other animals that may cause harm.

My gaze finally peered onto my cell and there were signal bars. _Thank heavens_, I thought. I wiped my wet hands on my jeans and tried to dial my phone, but the dampness kept it from registering my touch. I darted under a tree and began to wipe my hands on the driest parts of my clothes and then I blew my hot breath onto my hands. Eventually, I dialed Edward's number hoping that he would answer; his voice mail picked up.

Cursing under my breath, I hurriedly punched in the emergency number for my dad. I was to only use this in an extreme emergency and this definitely called for it.

I stopped to listen again before uttering any words, fearing that Jack was nearby. My dad's gruff voice echoed around the small clearing. "Hello? Is anyone there? Liz is that you?" Just hearing his voice sent a warm calming feeling over me and momentarily I had a feeling of clarity. "Dad?" my voice faltered as I spoke his name.

"Lily, sweetpea. Are you alright?" He had noticed the panic that strained through my voice. He didn't miss a beat, my dad.

"Dad, I need help. Mom is sick in the hospital. I was sent home to get a sample of what made her sick to be tested for the doctor. I heard a terrible noise inside the house so I ran out the back door. Someone is chasing me. He wants to hurt me, Dad." I almost couldn't say the words because my body was fighting for breath. Every muscle in my body was burning and aching as I stood still in a crouch.

"Honey, what do you mean you ran? Where are you?" He was frantic, not a good sign. My father usually is so calm and clear headed in a crisis.

I uttered the words he really didn't want to hear, "Dad, I don't know where I am!" My chest started to swell with a foreboding feeling that took hold of me; I may never be found. I pictured a coffin and my family and friends all gathered there to mourn me and the life that was so needlessly taken away. "I ran into the forest to escape and I'm lost," I managed to sob out.

"Oh God! Honey, we will find you. Don't worry, we will find you," he said. His voice sounded strained and he sighed. "I am going to call the police and your grandmother to help find you until I get there; I'm on my way home right now. I am going to find you, Honey! Don't be afraid." I heard a branch make a cracking sound and saw the outline of a person about 40 yards away.

"Oh God, Dad, he sees me! Oh God! Oh God," was all I could muster. I knew that there was no escape so I said in a defeated tone between heavy breaths, "I love you daddy and tell mom and Edward I love them, too." Crying, I straightened and started to run again. It was now dark outside and the forest was almost completely black as pitch. I tripped and fell; this time my phone flew out of my hand and impacted upon a huge tree. It had exploded; my only communication with civilization was sitting in pieces close to my face. I tried to pick up the pieces hoping beyond hope that I could fix it. I was only deluding myself.

I rose to my feet and had to keep running with my arms outstretched to keep me ramming face first into any obstacles; I turned to my left as I heard a noise from the right. Running as fast as my legs could go in the darkness, turning back to see if he was still following, I collided with a boulder.

Starting to fall backward, my hands were sprawled out behind me; terror flooded through me again as I crab walked away from what I thought was the boulder. Instinct told me it was Jack and that he could see me. I was vulnerable and at his mercy.

I cowered and cringed away from Jack after our collision. That was when the most horrible ear piercing roar came out of nowhere. It had to be my luck that a wild animal was out here, too. I hoped that whatever it was would make me his lunch before Jack could get to me.

What I had thought was a wild animal about to attack me, I realized had been Jack! I was so scared; I tried to crawl my way backward. I gazed upward and saw Jack, but his face didn't look right. He was wearing some type of mask over his eyes; it appeared to be some type of military get-up. It made him look even more formidable. I was shaking I was so frightened. I had nowhere to go.

My body was so exhausted, I wasn't sure I could stand and run full bore. He reached for me and I started to kick and thrash around. There was no way was I going to go down without a fight. My blouse tore as he was grabbing for me. Pulling away from him, the shirt completely tore off my body; it was in shreds lying on the forest floor filthy and discarded. The thought of bread crumbs like in Hansel and Gretel sprang into my mind. I silently prayed that he would leave the shirt behind, hoping that someone would find it. I screamed some choice expletives in his direction in hopes of offering a distraction so I could make an escape.

"Aw, you are hurting my heart," he said with a glimmer of malice; his face twisting and contorting into a terrible grimace. "I took my time waiting for you to be alone. Now we can be together."

In that moment, I got up to run, my feet slipping on the moss and pine needles, but he was faster. That is when I felt his weight on top of me; we stumbled over the forest floor in a scuffle, but regained our stance. He grabbed my chin and squeezed it hard showing his dominance in the situation. Blood started to pool in my mouth from my teeth cutting into the inside of my cheeks and it tasted metallic. He stared into my eyes with that mask for what seemed like an eternity – then kissed me. It was not romantic in any way. It was terrifying and uncomfortable in the extreme. He wanted to show me who was in control. His rough hands gripped my back and he had begun to rub me and pull me closer to his body at the same time. After he let my face go, I turned my head and spat the blood out onto the forest floor. _How could I have kissed this man before and enjoyed it?_ I thought to myself. He looked angry that I did not return any affection or adoration. "If I can't have you, Lily, nobody can."

Before I knew it, his knuckles were connecting with my cheekbone. It felt like a hunk of iron impacting upon my tender skin. Searing pain ripped through my cheek as the flesh tore open. I felt a warm trickle down my face and onto my chest and down onto my jeans. He swung again, this time when it made contact in the same spot blood spattered all over my bra, onto his flannel shirt and all over the greenery surrounding us. The powerful force of the impact knocked me to the ground; my blood was pooling in the dirt and then sticking to my face creating a sickening mosaic. It looked as if it were a horror movie scene. I always knew that head wounds bled profusely, but I wasn't expecting this much blood.

Screaming out in agonizing pain, I pulled my hand to my face. He grabbed me at the back of my hair and yanked; in one last ditch effort to make an escape, I pulled in the opposite direction and felt a good chunk of hair rip out of my scalp by the roots. He dropped the hair and held nothing back in his assault. I felt impact after impact and in a few terrifying moments, with him hitting and kicking me, he had finally hit me hard enough to cause the darkness to engulf me fully. It was then that the pain and mental anguish had disappeared.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22 **

**JPOV**

Lily was alive, but unconscious; I carried her onward through the woods back to my car. _Nobody leaves Jack Warner,_ I thought menacingly. All the while, I easily found my way back to the car after trekking a few miles. With all of my training, surviving out in the woods was as easy as breathing. It was natural to me, it felt good.

After breaking through the deep woods, the stars were scattered about like beacons in the darkness. I noticed her necklace, bracelet and ring while carrying her. I yanked the necklace off of her tiny neck and dropped it in the gutter and pulled her ring off and dropped it, too. The bracelet looked innocent enough so I left it; it was actually kind of cool looking. All traces of Edward Cullen were now gone. Eventually, she will forget about him and we can be happy.

I set her on the lawn and went to the trunk of my car; I pulled out a bandana and zip ties. After tying the bandana around her mouth and tying her hands behind her back tightly, I carefully placed her in the back seat of my Chevelle. I wasn't worried about her waking and trying to escape because the car was an older model and I filed off the locks. She couldn't escape even if she wanted to, but I still wanted that control. I smiled thinking about my intelligence knowing that she would be mine, at last. I had fooled them all. That kiss sent electric shivers up and down my spine. That should have let her know we belong together. After getting in the driver's seat, I turned the engine over and then drove off into the darkness toward the future.

**LPOV**

I had awoken, my eyes still closed, but everything had been a jumbled mess in my mind. "Mmmmphhh", I groaned. My body was protesting my awakened state by hurting so badly I wished I were still knocked out. My face felt like tenderized hamburger. I tried to reach up to touch my face, but my hands wouldn't budge. They were tied behind my back. Trepidation flooded through my system. My eyes flew open when the thought of choking occurred to me because of the gag that was barring me from speaking. I sat up slowly and saw my reflection in the window as we passed by a street light; my face was bloody, raw and appeared masticated. My appearance was shocking and I was frightened. _Try to remain calm, Lily_, I thought, it wasn't working.

Trying to thrash and make an escape all I heard was maniacal laughter coming from the front seat. I tried to open the door, but no such luck, it was locked. I fumbled trying to unlock it when I noticed the lock was gone. There was little light streaming inside the car now, so it made it difficult to see properly. I knew it was futile to keep up this heightened state of fear, so I tried to calm my breathing and come up with a plan for escape. I tried to see where we were headed. All I could see were oncoming headlights and the glowing lights of town dimming to blackness. A thick heavy feeling of being truly alone hit me hard. It was so encompassing that I almost couldn't breathe.

**EPOV**

I picked up my phone waiting for my other half to tell me he made it to work okay. I was walking into the house at a human pace while thinking; I know that it is laughable for a vampire to worry about her vampire husband making it alright to work. He always made it there okay, but I still needed to hear his voice. The voice over the phone was not Carlisle, but a frantic Bella and I was horrified by what she was telling me. I reassured her everything would be alright and then hung up the phone.

I looked into the eyes of my family and they knew that something was wrong. I blocked Edward from reading my mind and told him to listen to what I have to say in order to make a plan of action. He nodded his head, but not very happy about it, "That was Bella, Liz is in the hospital, apparently poisoned and Lily is missing. Jesse called Bella and said that someone was chasing her out in the woods." Esme said.

There were audible growls echoing throughout the entire house. Sounds of furniture and electronics being ripped apart echoed clear into the surrounding trees. Everyone was very angry at what I had just spoken aloud. Alice stood with her mouth dropped open and looked like she had been punched. Edward looked like he was either going to kill someone or die.

I decided to call Carlisle to tell him what happened instead of waiting for his call. The phone rang and he answered immediately. "Honey, how are you? I was just about to call you myself to let you know I made it alright to work." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle?" I sounded worried and angry so he immediately knew something was amiss.

"Tell me!" He sounded weary with concern and agitation. I could tell he was pinching the bridge of his nose when he said that, a trait that he picked up from Edward. We were flying out the door as I explained to him about Liz and Lily! He hissed and told me he was going to find Liz and help her. "Love you, be careful," he said after a heartbeat.

"I have a whole house full of children who would rip apart any threat that may come my way, but I appreciate your loving concern! Love you too!" It was so sweet; he still worried for my safety even though I was capable of taking care of myself.

We arrived at Lily's home and her scent assaulted all of us. We could smell fear, blood, sweat and tears emanating from her yard; and more prevalently into the woods. I could also smell her assailant, who smelled musky mixed with sweat and something I couldn't distinguish; it made my nose crinkle up. Jasper and Edward ran into the woods and headed north. "Edward, I will look inside." I tried to reassure him, "We will find her." I saw the flowers on the porch, flowers from...him. They usually are a kind and loving gesture from a suitor or significant other, but for this poor girl receiving flowers may always be a reminder of terrible fear and pain.

Inside, I found the back door left open, forgotten. I could smell him in here. I followed his scent up to Lily's room. He had been in her sanctuary, her place to call her own. He had rifled through her dresser drawers, clothing strewn on her floor. I could tell he had touched many places, her bed, dresser, closet door and her iPod, almost as if he were marking territory. It sickened me. I definitely would have started retching if I were still human.

I ran outside to meet with my family, running a few miles into the forest. I stopped to see my children all standing in a clearing. I could smell the rain, so fresh and clean, but it did not rain enough to take away her scent. Edward was seething; intent upon causing great pain to Jack. We followed the scent a little further in a different direction. I saw Edward go by in a blur and grab a tree and splinter it into tiny pieces. Rosalie found a shirt that was torn to shreds, Lily's shirt. My heart plummeted thinking of our poor angel, Bella's angel, half naked bleeding and frightened. I wanted to kill Jack, this man, this monster for causing such worry and pain to our little girl.

Alice slumped down onto the forest floor and sobbed tearlessly. "I should have seen this coming. It's my fault. She is probably dead."

Edward screamed, "She isn't dead, Alice. I never want to hear you say that, ever." At that moment a light breeze picked up and wafted Lily's scent toward us; we all could smell it, as well as see it with our eyes, her blood spattered on the forest floor, on the trees, ferns and a concentrated pool of it in the dirt.

I caught sight of Alice walking toward the pool of blood and lean down to the dirt with her nose and inhale deeply. This pained me seeing the sight of my usually exuberant daughter curled in a ball on the forest floor sobbing, fighting with her thirst. As I bent down to comfort her, I caught sight of a clump of hair. Emmett gently took it from me, smelled it and said, "That dirty bastard! He ripped out her hair by the roots. I'm going to kill him and make it hurt...a lot!" My children's eyes flashed and I know that they are ready to kill and I hope that Lily doesn't get in the way.

Edward let out the most menacing feral snarl. I have only seen him this angry once before and it was when James had targeted Bella. Knowing there was nothing there for us to gain in this area of the forest we ran back to Lily's house. Edward went inside already knowing what I saw by reading my mind. It pained me greatly knowing he had to see for himself the desolate house that had been intruded upon. I could hear him pulling clothes out of her closet. He came back out with a bag. I looked questioningly at him, but he said, "Lily will need this when we find her."

I couldn't help but smile at how my son, even while feeling murderous and helpless, he is ever the gentleman worrying if Lily will need something of her own that is clean and comforting to her. As we all walked out the front door, something sparkling caught Edward's eye in the gutter. He picked up Lily's promise ring and snowflake necklace he had given her. The chain was broken as if someone had ripped it off of her neck and discarded it along with the ring. He placed the ring on his pinky finger and the necklace dangled from Edward's pale fingers. He was livid with rage. Before I could utter a single caring motherly remark, he was gone in a flash.

We sprinted home and my children got into their cars to search for them. "I will stay behind in case she comes back or is found and to help Liz and Bella." I prayed that they find her soon. Carlisle called me and asked that I bring the milk carton that Liz had poured a glass from. They wanted it tested to see what was inside. Grabbing the carton of milk, I ran as fast as my vampiric ability would allow, straight to the hospital.

**LPOV**

We drove for hours upon hours it seemed. My eyelids drooped heavier and heavier, but I refused to sleep because I needed to know where we were headed. Eventually, I must have slipped into unconscious sleep because I awoke noticing I was lying face down on a bed in a dive motel room with my hands still tied behind my back. My head throbbed, was clouded and my mouth was cottony; I usually only feel this way when I have taken certain types of medication. Fear of being drugged went through my mind.

The room looked as if someone had gone crazy with the retro 1970s look. There was a chair in the corner of the room upholstered in avocado green pleather. The bed had a matching avocado green and mustard colored bedspread in a swirl pattern and was equipped with magic fingers. There was an ancient television on a cabinet against the wall opposite the bed; I bet it was a black and white TV, too. I assumed the bathroom was behind me, as I could not see it in my line of vision. It was unsettling to not know what town you were in or what time it was. Memories of my encounter with Jack had flooded back into my mind. My stomach tightened and clenched, I wasn't sure if it was hunger or fear that ensnared me – though it was probably both.

I still had my hands tied behind my back; the rope cutting and biting into my flesh and my wrists were burning. Listening intently for any sign that he was near, I heard absolutely nothing inside the tiny room. Raising myself up onto the carpeted floor, I turned and saw the bathroom that was near the door. It was stark white inside. After a grueling amount of time, I managed to use the toilet and after another grueling amount time was able to get myself partially dressed again.

I unsteadily wobbled my way over to the desk and turned my back to it. I opened the drawer and awkwardly pulled out the phone book that was inside. On the cover read Hayden Yellow Pages. I waited and listened again and heard nothing; it was now or never.

I stumbled over to the phone and picked up the receiver and it tumbled to the floor. Cursing, I sat down onto the floor and tried to pick it up with my bound hands. Finally, I was able to get a firm grip on it with my fingers. I picked it up and then dropped it onto the bed. I used my nose to press the buttons in on the old phone; it was an awkward task, but I was able to dial information and ask for the local hospital in Astoria. It rang once and a female with a gravely voice answered, "Columbia Memorial?"

"Yes may I please speak with Dr. Carlisle Cullen please?"

"Yes, hold please."

"No I don't have time to hold. I need him right now."

"Miss, don't argue with me. He will get to the phone when he can." Any hope that I had of speaking with him had been dashed. Jack could come back at any time. I heard a noise like someone walking toward my room. I started to panic and when panic hits me I sometimes cry.

"Hello, Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking."

Hearing his voice was like angels song. In a shaky voice I said, "Carlisle?"

"Lily, oh thank God honey, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am alive, but I hurt everywhere."

"Did he hurt you honey? What did he do?"

I sobbed out, "My body aches all over the place, like I have the flu and my right eye is swollen shut." Not having the heart to tell him all of my injuries I changed the subject.

"Is my mom alright?"

"Honey we are doing everything we can to help her. She is in good hands."

"Thank you."

I was so worried about time that I cried even harder, "I c..can't stay on f..for long. He would kill me if h..he finds me on the ph..phone. Just tell E..Edward that I love h..him, can you do th..that?" I managed to sob out.

He responded, "Of course I will tell him. Lily dear, you need to stay calm and tell me everything about where you are. Look out the window; tell me what you see. Tell me what the interior looks like so we can know where to find you."

I could hear someone approach Edward's father and say, "Dr. Cullen, you are needed to scrub in for a surgery that is taking place in a few minutes."

"Get Dr. Grant to take my place. I have a family emergency."

"But doctor, you can't do that."

In the most menacing voice that made me cringe he responded, "I am officially off duty and you need to get someone else. My daughter is missing and I need to find her."

"Oh I am sorry Doctor.; I will get someone to fill in for you right away."

"Excuse me honey, for that rude interruption. Please tell me where you are?"

I stopped crying, sniffled and said, "Um, I am in a dive motel room that came straight from the 1970s with decor in avocado green. I and found the yellow pages for Hayden. I have been unconscious and don't know how many hours we have been driving. Hold on a moment." Stumbling across the room I stuck my head into the curtains sneezing from the decades of dust that was caked on them, I peered outside. It was daylight, but overcast and snow was cascading down covering the parking lot creating a glittering arrangement and the trees were blanketed in a coat of white. It looked like I was on the outskirts of a small main street. I came back to the phone and lay down to talk again. "Carlisle?"

"Oh my God, Lily are you okay, are you hurt?" I heard his angelic velvety voice.

"Edw..ward?" The flood gates had opened. I was uncontrollably sobbing and salty tears tracked down my cheeks. "Are you with my m..Mom?"

"No, I am on a conference call. I am in my car trying to find you. Sweetheart, calm down and tell us what did you see?" I explained the overcast day the snow, and what the motel room looked like.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Two days. Honey, can you tell me if you think you are in Hayden, Idaho?"

"Two days? You must be joking."

"Sweetheart, I wish I weren't."

"It's possible, but I don't know how that will help you find me." He said, "It just will." I am on my way. It should take me a couple of hours to get to you."

Suddenly, I saw a flash. My fight or flight response kicked in. I shrieked, "Oh God, Edward, it's him. He's back." Jack was standing at the door of the room just waiting before opening it. He must have been listening at the door to see if I was awake. I then screamed out in pain. I felt like my skin was being ripped off of my body peeling away from muscle and bone. I realized I had been trying to remove my hands from the plastic zip ties binding my wrists. The pain subsided and I gasped for breath.

"Lily, what is happening? Is he hurting you?" I could hear growls ripping out from the receiver. I was terrified almost to the point of going into hysterics.

Jack entered the room and saw the phone off the hook and smiled. He slammed the door behind him and just seeing him looking my way with a look of sheer hatred and amusement made me vomit on the floor. He picked up the receiver and started to laugh mirthlessly. I felt so disgusted; I wasn't able to clean my face because of my bound hands.

I could hear Edward screaming out obscenities at him, telling him that if he touched a hair on my head that he would die a very horrible agonizing death.

Jack kept on laughing. He turned to me with bloodshot eyes. "I have touched more than that, Edward." I screamed out again after hearing not only what he said, but the tone with which he said it. I finally had to wipe my mouth off onto the pillowcase and was wracking my brain trying to find a way to escape.

My ears pounded rapidly keeping in time with my heart. I whimpered and it sounded more like an injured animal than my own voice. Holding my head still near to Jack and phone's receiver I heard more than one snarl coming from it and Edward informing Jack that he was going to kill him.

Jack then said the unimaginable, "Edward, Lily and I need our _alone_ time. Don't worry though she will be well taken care of and extremely happy and I will leave you to think about that for the rest of your miserable life. Aren't you just kicking yourself for not getting to her first?"

I was trying to garner control over the physical aspects of my fear, but mentally I was inflicted with terror so great that I stopped hearing what was being said. My heart was pounding in my chest so loudly that I am sure that Edward could hear it, too.

I have no idea how long I was capable of enduring this. It really wasn't helping the situation so I stopped screaming, although I wasn't sure when I had started screaming. He was looming over me and grabbed a knife and he cut my bonds. I pulled my hands around to my chest and rubbed the raw edges of my wrists shaking out the feeling of things crawling up and down my arms. They burned terribly and were bleeding.

Jack straddled me and pinned my arms down to my sides. I screamed, "Jack no. Please don't do this!" Carlisle screamed in protest in the background; he hadn't hung up the phone. "Please don't do this, not with Edward and his father listening." I felt as if I were pleading upon deaf ears for him to hang up. "Don't allow Edward to listen to this. It's bad enough for his imagination to run wild please? That is all I ask in return."

Carlisle and Edward were cursing and telling me to be strong, to hold on. They sounded as if they were in a blind rage and panicking simultaneously.

The next thing I heard was Jack hanging up the phone. "There, are you happy now?"

Sobbing I said, "Yes. Thank you for that." The idea of them hearing what was coming was nauseating to me. No one should have to endure something like that.

He leaned in to kiss me. His lips crushed into mine forcefully, violently. Apparently, the smell of fresh vomit wasn't enough to deter him. God, he was sick. I was never going to cooperate I needed to fight until death if I had to. Turning my head this way and that only made him angrier. I kicked my legs and thrashed my arms. I managed to reach up with my hand scratch his face and make it bleed. Frustrated, he shook me and then a fist that felt like solid steel impacted with my lip. Once again a wave threatened to pull me under, then after a few agonizing seconds I was pulled into darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: This chapter contains some dark material; if you do not like some violent themes you may not want to read further. For those who don't mind, enjoy. **

The next thing I knew we were driving again. Feeling mentally and physically drained I sat up and groaned. The snow was getting heavier and heavier falling in a thick blanket across the muted landscape. We were driving slowly because of the conditions and didn't have the proper vehicle for the terrain.

Rubbing the side of my head cautiously, I decided to speak, "How long have we been driving?" I really didn't want to speak to him, but I had to know if Edward was close enough to find us.

I was having a hard time seeing due to my swollen right eye. It was just about swollen shut and the left was trying to make up for the lack of sight so everything was a blur. I jerked my head around toward him when he spoke.

Jack barked a response, "About two hours, sweetheart." He was acting as if we were a happy couple on our way to a beautiful vacation spot.

My mind was racing. Edward told me it would take him a couple of hours to get to us. Looking down, I noticed that I was wearing Jack's flannel shirt. Just knowing that it was his made my stomach churn; instead, my stomach audibly growled. Jack reached toward me and I visibly flinched. He frowned, but he kept reaching for a duffel right behind the passenger seat and grabbed a protein bar and a bottle of water handing them to me. It wasn't gourmet, but when you haven't eaten for at least two days you will eat just about anything. "Thank you." I managed to whisper out.

"Any time, doll. When we stop I will make sure to get you something proper to eat."

I wearily looked out the window at the heavily falling snow chewing my protein bar greedily, my body turned away from Jack toward the window. My mind was drifting off into easier times with my mom and dad. It was so easy remembering being a small child opening birthday presents. It never really was the present inside that mattered to me but the anticipation of what the gift was and tearing the bright colorful paper away with a loud ripping noise, then sitting in front of the cake with flames reaching toward the ceiling waiting to be blown out.

My mind flashed to another time when dad took me to his aircraft carrier during a family day while docked. He let me run on the flight deck with my arms extended out like wings of a plane; running free, my long chestnut hair blowing back behind me. My dad had the biggest smile on his face that day. I then realized that we were slowing down to a crawl on the highway and forgot what I was thinking about. I started drinking the water quickly and some of it was spilling down my chin and onto my lap.

After driving another half an hour of driving at a crawls pace, we pulled to a stop on the freeway. An accident had caused the stalled traffic. Not too far ahead, there were fragments of twisted metal strewn about on the road, there was smoke billowing up from the damaged engine compartments and I could see the other motorists readying themselves for a long wait. "Goodness, I hope everyone is alright," I managed to say. Jack just shook his head in aggravation as a response. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in an angry staccato.

Hope sprung in my heart. I prayed that Edward would find me. We waited another 20 minutes in the traffic snarl and then Jack started the engine. "What are we doing?"

"We are turning around." As he said, Jack carefully pulled out from our spot and drove onto the spacious median and then turned the car around heading back the way we had come. Before we could get to Hayden city limits he had taken a dirt road and we were driving into the middle of nowhere it seemed. Looming in the horizon was a gas station. I really needed to use the bathroom after downing that bottle of water.

"Jack, I need to use the bathroom. Will you please stop?"

He agreed and whipped out a large tactical army knife and cut through my bonds. He also ran his fingers through my hair trying to make it look presentable. I yelped as he hit my scalp where my hair had been pulled out. My eyes teared from the shock of pain.

He grunted, "Sorry." He looked me over again and said, "That should do it. You look presentable enough."

He told me that he was watching and not to make any funny moves. "If you see anyone and they ask tell them you were in a car accident recently." I nodded to show my understanding.

I slid my way across the icy lot into the bathroom. I dusted snow off of my shirt and hair as I entered the stall. When I had finished up and was washing my hands, I saw someone enter. She had black hair that was long and cascaded down her back in a sheet. She was average height and weight, dressed casually. She looked like a nice lady so I asked her for her phone, that it was a life or death situation. "Miss, are you alright?"

She looked concerned and a little freaked out by my appearance. "I was in a car accident recently." Lying was difficult for me so I looked at the grimy floor when I spoke. She didn't look like she believed me, her tone was compassionate and she reached out to pat my arm. I just told her to text a number for me and tell the person on the other end the name of the gas station and what state we are in. I could see her debating and was in an internal struggle. Reluctantly, she obliged and I gave her the number. She finished her text and sent it. "Thank you," I said.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I exited the bathroom rubbing my bracelet with the Cullen crest on it and a soothing feeling washed over me. I stopped and looked around, there were so many places I could run for help, but my legs wouldn't answer the cries from my mind to run away. I just stood there stupidly until I saw Jack making angry faces. He picked up a gun and showed it to me threateningly. There was no way I could let any innocent people get hurt because of me so I walked gingerly through the snow, straight to Jack's car, worried. We pulled out again and then kept driving on the dirt road toward the wilderness.

**EPOV**

I had received a text message from someone I didn't know and ignored it thinking it was sent to me by mistake. I just kept driving thinking of Lily. Eventually, this nagging feeling had washed over my senses so I picked up my phone, opened the text and saw Idaho-Sam's gas station. Knowing it had to be a sign from Lily I called my brothers, sisters and Carlisle and told them about the text I just received.

"Yeah, okay. Uh huh. Okay see you soon, Carlisle." I hung up my phone and just started thinking.

Carlisle is taking the jet to get to Lily and is leaving right now. Esme is staying behind with Liz. The others aren't that far away from Idaho either. I wasn't worried about Carlisle getting there first. Carlisle would do whatever it takes to bring Lily back safely. He is extremely protective of Esme, he would kill for her. I also know that as a father he would do that for an innocent child who cannot take care of themselves. Lily falls under that category. She is beautiful, fragile, tender and helpless when it comes to predators. If Carlisle makes it to her before I do; he will kill for her, for me.

My Audi R8 was performing at top speed of 196 mph even through the treacherous driving conditions. I should make it to Lily in about an hour. My body is screaming to leave the car and run to her, but I know that the car is faster than even me. She had better be okay both physically and mentally. I will never forgive myself for leaving Lily alone because of my weak behavior and hope she can someday forgive me.

It was a matter of finding out where they had driven to once they left the station. That is where some of us will begin to go on foot to catch her scent.

I had made it into Hayden and stopped at the motel that Lily described. I had followed her scent to room #7. Breaking and entering was definitely not new to me, but I still made sure nobody had been looking as I broke in. Lily had been here. The bed had dried blood on it. The bathroom also had her blood in the shower; though none of the blood was visible, but I still could smell it. I really didn't want to think of Jack helping Lily bathe.

As I was walking in to see the motel's manager, I was really observing everything. Jack had been in here alone from the scents in the room. The woman was in her late 40s, tall and slender, with blonde hair that was piled atop her head and teased out every which way. She had really long fingernails that curved and were painted fire-engine red. Her lips had the deep vertical lines that showed either she had bad genes or was a former smoker.

_Ohhh this is the most beautiful young man I have ever laid my eyes upon_, she thought. _He does seem young, but age shouldn't really matter should it? _

Thinking I could use this to my advantage, I leaned into the counter and batted my eyelashes in the woman's direction giving her the famous Cullen crooked smile. "Excuse me ma'am, could you tell me if a young girl had checked in here in the last day or so?"

"No honey, can't say that any have," she said. _I wish I could be the young girl he is searching for. _

I waved my hand in a friendly gesture and then asked, "Was there a man who checked in; he would be about 6'3", mid 20s, dark hair, either shaved head or a short military cut, extremely muscular?"

"Oh yes, there was a man that fits that description here, but he was alone."

"Can you give me his name?"

"You know darlin' I can't give you that information; guest privacy and all."

I had to lay it on thick so I leaned in even closer over the counter and breathed into her direction. The poor woman never knew what hit her. She blinked her eyes a few times and steadied herself on the counter. Breathing onto her again I said, "Please? I would be ever so grateful."

"Ah hem...his name was Jeff...Jeff Brant." She was leering at me. _He is the sexiest man I have ever laid my eyes upon. What I wouldn't give to take him home with me. Oh my, what the girls in my book club would think. _

"Thank you so much." I tried not to think about the fantasies this woman was now having about the two of us, me in nothing but a cowboy hat and equipped with a bull whip.

I turned and left the motel and went to my car, slid in behind the wheel and turned the key. Now it was time to head to the gas station. Seconds after I arrived, Alice drove up. She opened the door of her Porsche Cayman S and shut the door. Both our cars chirped when we hit the locks and alarm.

People at the station were all staring at the extremely pale beautiful people in the fancy cars. We walked regally into the gas station and talked to the attendant. He had told us that a woman came in and reported a strange girl who had asked her to use her phone and the girl looked like she was beaten or was in an accident. That piqued our interest. "Did she call the authorities?" I needed to know to see how much time we had. "Not that I know of," the attendant said.

Alice asked, "Did this woman see which direction she went?"

"No she didn't Miss and neither did I." The attendant just turned back to what he was doing and ignored us. It sickened me to know that people were willing to turn a blind eye when they saw a young woman in need.

Alice headed in the direction of the bathroom. After she entered, she stood at the sink staring into the mirror. Trying to get a vision she closed her eyes and focused gripping onto the sides of the filthy sink.

At that moment she saw a flicker of Lily staring into the mirror. Alice gasped. "Oh my God. Edward she looks so bad."

Livid with rage, Alice left the bathroom wiping her hands on her designer jeans and gave me a saddened look when she gazed into my eyes.

We both started to walk to the dirt road that led away from the gas station. We both caught her scent.

"Edward, is anyone watching us? I can't keep up at this snails pace knowing that we can catch her if we truly ran at our speed."

"I know Alice, I know, but there are people staring at us." Thankfully, as if God had answered our prayers, Emmett pulled up to us in his Jeep. We drove out in the wild toward Lily's scent.

We all met up as a family about 20 minutes later and Emmett parked the jeep next to an old Chevelle. We were flying through the woods to get to Lily. Jasper, Rose and Carlisle were just behind us in Jasper's Land Rover.

**CPOV**

I had landed at the airport and Jasper and Rosalie had picked me up in his car. After speaking on the phone, we met up with Edward, Emmett and Alice.

The cars were left behind about a quarter of a mile back. We all saw a snowy clearing ahead and were running to exit the thick copse of trees that surrounded us. Emmett had hit a trip wire and a shotgun blast came out of nowhere. The lead buckshot had hit him square in the chest and left holes through his jacket. We all exchanged angry looks.

Jack was good because we never even saw it until it was too late, but he didn't know who he was dealing with either.

"Be careful, there will be more of those traps," Jasper said, surveying the area. We all walked cautiously looking at everything taking it all in when we found another trip wire that was attached to razor sharp knives that would be flung in our direction. Any normal human would have been sliced into pieces. Each one of us jumped over the area with the trip wires with ease and proceeded forward. I didn't want any animal or person to be injured, so I picked up a good sized tree branch and tossed it on the trip wire. The razor sharp tactical knives exploded with force flying in a wide arc out into the trees, sticking into the tree trunks.

Edward closed his eyes and deeply inhaled Lily's scent. He made eye contact with us and we all fanned out a little bit.

We were barely making any noise as we stalked forward. Lily was close because we could now hear her heavy breathing. Her heart was beating rapidly as if she were a rabbit, which worried all of us. Edward sighed in relief knowing that she was so near and still alive.

Rosalie had hit another trip wire that had been carefully hidden and a bulky cargo net had fallen on top of her. Her eyes flashed cold and she tore her way out making some noise in the process. Emmett had run to her side and he was irate. He gave her his hand as she stepped away from the torn-up net.

Jack must have heard us out there in the woods because he picked up a mason jar that was filled with gun powder and nails and I could smell a kerosene soaked handkerchief that he was lighting with a lighter. He hurled it in our direction and it exploded in front of us, but we all used our vampiric speed to not be in the center of impact. Lily screamed in sheer terror. Now we were getting angry.

"Hey, that just ruined my jacket," Alice hissed. We entered the clearing slowly except for Edward who ran toward Jack and Lily.

Jack instinctively grabbed Lily and held an enormous hunting knife to her jugular vein just as we approached. The father in me wanted to strike and kill him and the physician in me wanted to do what ever it takes to keep everyone safe and alive. Lily is so tiny that her body was lifted off the snow-covered ground and her feet were dangling in the air. She was wearing jeans; a flannel shirt that was two sizes too big for her and penny loafers. She was visibly shivering from the cold, snowy weather and her exposed skin was turning a deep shade of purple. If I didn't get her out of this weather, she may suffer from extreme hypothermia.

The knife was etching itself into her throat; her skin being so paper thin and delicate at any moment the tip of the blade would pierce right through. "Son, you don't have to do this," I said putting my hands up to show I carried no visible weapons. Edward was baring his teeth, but making no visible movements. Emmett was flexing his muscles ready for a fight. Jasper was rubbing his hands together and rolling his neck around. Rose was staring daggers in Jack's direction. Alice just looked horrified staring at Lily; her only thought was of her safety and how she looked.

"I will kill her if you move one step closer," Jack bellowed. His eyes were darting around at my family in a semi-circle around him. His movements were meticulous and steady, but his eyes reflected instability.

Hot tears were streaming down Lily's cheeks freezing before they could fall from her chin. Her breath was visible with the expiration of her lungs. "Please, let Lily go. I am a doctor and she needs to be treated. She will freeze in this snow. She isn't dressed for the extreme weather. Please, let me help her."

Jack looked pained that she may be hurt, but he was backed into a corner and any slight move could make him snap. He barked back at me, "Don't move," and he pushed the tip of the knife further into her neck.

In a voice only my family could hear I warned them to back away if they cannot control themselves or their thirst if her blood is shed. Jasper moved back a few yards just to be sure. Rosalie moved forward a step nodding in my direction. Alice mimicked Rosalie and Emmett took one step back. I ticked my gaze toward Edward and he stayed furiously still looking at Jack and Lily, "I am not going to leave her. I can handle it." Poor Lily just looked confused and terribly frightened.

Audible growls were emanating from my collective family members. Still in my stance with my hands up I said, "Lily, your father is on his way here. I called him and he called the authorities." A light entered her eyes that had been absent since our arrival here.

She started to say something in response, but Jack pushed his knife even further into her fragile skin and drops of her blood fell onto Jack's hand that was holding the knife.

Her scent blossomed out in a fragrant bouquet making the predator within push its way to the surface. My eyes flashed black as pitch and venom was starting to burn in my mouth; our primal instinct was starting to take over. The sound of blood rushing through their veins sounded like a freight train thundering by us. I managed to block that feeling of euphoria with the scent of her blood; it was heady and enticing, but so many years of practice has made it easy for me. Edward and Alice were definitely struggling with the scent of fresh bloodshed from their singer. They both closed their eyes momentarily trying to maintain their control while hissing out profanities. Jasper moved even further back and was in an internal struggle trying to come to terms with his bloodlust, as well. Emmett and Rosalie showed no reaction at all other than fury directed toward Jack.

In the next instant, Jack leaving his free hand to grip the back of Lily's neck roughly, he brought the hand holding the knife to his lips and tasted her blood that had fallen onto his knuckles. He moaned in delight, not for the taste of her blood, but to horrify us.

Like a spark igniting an inferno, Edward lost all sense of self-control and started toward Lily at a human pace. Edward was trying so hard to maintain her safety. Jack retaliated by dropping the knife at his feet and quickly grabbing a gun out of a shoulder holster within his reach. He gave another harsh warning and pulled the trigger. Chaos erupted.

All at once, I saw that Jack had shot Edward square in the chest. It went directly in the heart, at close range with armor piercing ammunition. Although, it was not enough to harm us, the power from gunshot managed to knock Edward off balance. His body moved in slow motion and was propelled off of his feet. His arms were outstretched palms up looking like a horrific version of the crucifixion. Edward landed hard with a cloud of snow that showered back onto his lifeless body. Lily let out a scream that will haunt me forever. It was like hearing a mortally wounded animal. It died away into a strangled moan as Edward just lay there in the snow stunned from the impact. Lily screamed out his name, "Edward. Oh my God. Edward." She craned her neck toward me pleading with her eyes, "Please Carlisle, help him. He could die." She started to scream again, thrash, kick and was reaching her arms out toward Edward trying to get to him; to hold him. Her little heart was broken for the loss of the love of her life.

It pained me more than I'd like to let her think that I wouldn't care for Edward when I knew that he was just fine. "Oh, God. Edward. I love you. Hold on. Don't you die on me," Lily sobbed.

Jack lost all control. Anger had boiled up and he flew into a rage and pulled the gun up to Lily's temple. He was flexing his finger on the trigger when Edward stood up and grabbed the knife that Jack had dropped and crushed it into dust before he could get his finger completely around the trigger and squeeze it to get a shot off. Lily had been squeezing her eyes closed ready to die and then she opened her eyes and her gaze landed on Edward. Her mouth dropped open and she stopped all movement and sound.

Jack was so startled that Edward had gotten up and used some sort of super human abilities that he let go of Lily and she dropped like a rag doll into the snow on her backside. Jack then started to run in the opposite direction, frightened. Angered, my children chased after him and were playing cat and mouse with him. Knowing that Lily was safe, I followed my children into the forest. My better judgment told me to stay with Lily, but I wanted to chase him down, too. We all crouched in a semi-circle feral growls bouncing off the trees causing a strange echo. Rabbits and other small animals rushed out of the vicinity of the group of predators.

Edward stalked slowly forward moving toward Jack. He then sprinted forward to be within an inch in front of Jack's face then sprinted back to his starting point; it all happened in the blink of an eye. He then grabbed a tree and pulverized it sending showers of splinters falling back down to snow-covered earth to show that he is the predator and that Jack was the prey. Jack screamed out in terror when he saw what Edward did and ran in another direction.

Alice looked terrifying and she spotted a deer off in the distance. She sprinted and grabbed the deer that was twice her size and carried its struggling body with ease back to where Jack could see her in the blink of an eye. She broke its neck with a sickening crunch and fed off of the deer in front of him. Alice's razor-sharp teeth had broken through skin, sinew and bone. She even let the blood drip from her mouth and just the way her eyes looked when she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, as if she was still hungry and Jack was dessert was truly a scary thing to witness.

Jack really didn't know what to do; he now knows we could out run him and kill him with ease. He made a snap decision and ran further out into the forest. We all would let him get so far and then show ourselves, darting from around a tree. He would stop in his tracks, turn and run in another direction. This mind game was part of our torture and we were enjoying it. We kept it up for a good half hour. He had taken someone precious to all of us. He hurt Lily and we were going to make him pay. Police sirens echoed in the distance, disturbing the shroud of quiet that the snow storm created. We needed to finish this once and for all before we were found out.

Rosalie hopped out in front of him and his eyes showed a decent amount of fear, but mostly malice. He swung at her face with an iron-fist, hitting her square in the jaw. His hand crunched with the impact, fracturing to tiny pieces. He babied his injured hand and turned in the opposite direction to make an escape.

Emmett growled and stalked toward Jack knocking him down. He then lifted Jack by his hair and hurled him to the edge of the clearing. "That is for tearing out Lily's hair," Emmett growled out. Jack flew about 50 feet landing with a sickening crunching sound. We all knew he must have broken his leg.

Little did we expect that Emmett would throw Jack back toward the clearing that we left Lily in. Lily had limped to the area we were menacing Jack and he landed just feet from her. We all were so intent upon torturing Jack that we were unsure of what Lily saw if anything at all.

He reached out and grabbed her leg, pulling her down into the snow, laughing maniacally. She screamed and she kicked his face with her free foot. Grunting in pain, he let her go. She got up and moved a few paces away. Edward spared only a glance into her eyes before he turned his angry onyx gaze to Jack and hissed. She looked petrified when she looked up into Edward's eyes. She had seen this look once before. Edward can be frightening when he wants to be and right now he was downright scary.

As quickly as the petrified look had started a look of hate etched upon her face when she looked upon Jack. She looked pleadingly in our direction momentarily and then pulled Jack's gun on him. Where she had been hiding it, I have no idea.

"Jack, don't move." She looked deeply into my eyes and said, "I'm sorry." A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. It was so cold that steam was rising from the tear track and then froze to her chin.

Jack laughed mirthlessly and started to rise even with his femur completely broken in half and his hand fractured to bits. He was trained to ignore the pain to be a good soldier. He bore his weight on his good leg and was reaching out to her. She pulled the gun up and made sure the safety was off and pointed it at Jack with conviction; both hands gripping the gun. Her hands were shaking just a little and she managed another look; this time into Edward's eyes. "I'm so sorry, for everything." She turned her gaze back to Jack and she pulled the trigger. The sound echoed throughout the trees and into the meadow ringing out with finality. Animals started to go crazy and were scurrying to escape in order to save their own lives.

His body fell back to the earth into the scarlet stained snow. Her face was contorted with rage and fear. Her hands were shaking violently and she then dropped the gun and gave a defeated look in our direction, falling to her knees.

"I had to protect you. I won't let you go to jail or let them experiment on you," she managed to sob out.

All of us were taken aback. She knew something about us, but whether she knew the truth I wasn't sure; and she wanted to protect us...all of us. I never thought a tiny girl could bring such emotion out of me, if I were able to cry I would. She just saw Edward rise from the dead and she is trying to protect us. I couldn't believe all of what I heard and saw.

I whispered to Edward while I was taking off my coat. "Put this on, you have a bullet hole through your coat and shirt. I want to check you out later on son." I raised my eyebrow showing how serious I was. Edward rolled his eyes, but didn't argue with me either.

Emmett and Jasper were talking with each other animatedly changing the rules of their bet about how many people Lily will kill when she is turned. I gave an exasperated look to Rosalie who in turn walked up to Emmett and slapped him on the back of his head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Emmett looked shocked.

"For being so childish and stupid right now," Rosalie answered back.

I had bent down and checked Jack's condition. He was alive. Lily had only shot him in the shoulder above his heart. He would live.

Edward was standing next to Lily, but he was too afraid to get too close to her while she was still bleeding. She reached out her tiny hand and took Edward's in hers and they interlocked their fingers.

The sirens were growing louder off in the distance. Eventually, the cars pulled to a stop and doors were opening and slamming shut. We heard men running through the trees. Eventually, they would find us. We all moved out into the clearing.

"Lily, baby! Honey, are you alright?" Jesse shouted as loudly as he could. She dropped Edward's hand when she heard her father's voice, standing erect.

"Daddy, there are trip wires out there. Be careful." Lily yelled out.

The sounds were getting closer and Lily looked up and her father was running toward her. She ran as fast as she could and threw herself into his arms. He was so large that he dwarfed her when they embraced.

"Daddy, I was so scared. I'm so sorry, Daddy!" She was sobbing uncontrollably. He was holding her so tightly she could have suffocated.

The police came and started to question Lily. "I think I killed him," she said. Some of the officers went to investigate the scene and they called the paramedics in for Jack.

I then ran toward her and told the officers that I was a doctor and she needed to be examined for any serious injury or hypothermia. They agreed. Jesse picked Lily up and carried her back toward the awaiting ambulance and I followed. The three of us were transported to the nearby hospital. Edward followed behind with the rest of the family. He really wanted to be there with Lily, but it needed to be this way just for now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

**CPOV**

Since I had no privileges in the local hospital I stayed with Lily during her examination and held her hand. Lily's father, Jesse, Edward and the rest of my family were in the waiting room pacing, waiting for news on her condition. Jack had been wheeled in too, but he had an armed escort of officers and not loved ones. They both were wheeled into the Emergency Room and immediately taken care of.

When her doctor had arrived he went straight to work. He started with an evaluation asking her questions and I had helped answer some of those questions before he started to physically treat her.

He started by suturing her cheek. "He is using Vicryl sutures deep in the wound that will be absorbed and now he is starting the closure with nonabsorbable suturing. He placed the needle at an 90 degree angle about 2 millimeters of the wound edge using a running suture and he had placed all of the knots on the same side," I explained what he was doing to Lily as a distraction and for her understanding. I was very impressed, he did a good job. Her lip was still split open and looked so bad he stitched that up, as well. Whimpers of pain would escape Lily's mouth, but she never cried out. She definitely came from tough stock.

The doctor called a nurse who came into the room and was instructed to take her for x-rays on her arm. I escorted Lily to the room and helped the nurse put on the heavy drape they put over the body when they x-ray patients. Lily gasped as it went over her chest and rib cage. "Sorry honey," the nurse said. I stepped outside while the scan was starting. As expected, Edward was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest and his face held a frown. "Edward, the nurse is trying to help her not hurt her." I smiled at my overprotective son, patted him on the shoulder and we waited for Lily's x-ray to be finished. Edward then left just as Lily was wheeled out of the room.

Once Lily was wheeled back into the cubicle in the Emergency Room, the doctor put her x-rays on the light board. We examined them and found she had a fracture in her wrist. The doctor then got the tools necessary to cast her with.

After she was casted she was looked over carefully and assessed further.

All of Lily's fingers were bruised and swollen. There were gashes and hematomas that were scattered everywhere on her body. Her scalp was tender. She had a couple of broken ribs and he bandaged the superficial wound at her jugular. A rape kit was done as well, a standard procedure. She was being checked and treated for over an hour and a half and the doctor then admitted her and she was taken to a room.

I was so horrified for my future daughter. All of the probing and stitching was very painful, but it was the mental anguish that I worried about. The kit came out positive. A piece of her died inside when she found out. Her little face said it all. I just held her hand and stroked her hair lightly to comfort her while she cried. _I really wish that Esme were here, she is much better at this than I am_, I thought.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally was able to speak, "Carlisle?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Will you tell my dad? I...I can't do it." She started to whisper the next part. "If Edward finds out, will he not want to be with me again? We had talked about it and he was relieved that I had never..."

I interrupted, "Of course not, honey. What happened to you was not your fault. Edward knows that and he loves you more than life itself."

My heart was breaking for our poor tiny angel. I am a doctor and I should be better at comforting her. I usually am so deliberate and in control while I am in physician mode, but to be on the side as a supportive person who is there waiting with Lily and to be upbeat and not fall apart is more difficult than I could imagine.

She squeezed my hand and smiled, "You are doing fine, Carlisle. You are exactly what I need right now." I sighed knowing that she saw the confusion and worry on my face.

I slowly walked out to the waiting room. My mind was unfiltered and Edward just about lost it when he read my mind. Alice went to him and comforted him just enough not to let on that he already knew what happened to Lily to the hospital at large.

"Rosalie sweetheart, will you go sit with Lily please. I think she needs you right now." She looked in my eyes and knew why I was asking.

"Of course I will, Carlisle." Rosalie exited the room toward where Lily was staying.

"Jesse, Edward. Lily asked me to tell you her diagnoses. She is very nervous and afraid so I agreed to do this for her. I need you both to stay calm and not make any loud outbursts." They both nodded in agreement looking grim. "She has a fractured wrist, some broken ribs, major bruising over 65% of her body, her facial wounds have been stitched, her head is very tender where her hair was ripped out at the scalp and her rape kit is positive."

Jesse started to cry and faltered as he needed to sit down with the heavy burden of the news. "Oh God, my sweet baby girl." After a few long moments he finally spoke. "Can I see her?" He put his calloused hands up to his face and wiped away the tears and put on a stoic face. He wanted...needed to be strong for her.

I nodded in his direction and we all went to her room whereas Edward had taken a detour.

**EPOV**

I stalked quickly and quietly down the hall to the Surgical Unit where they were working on Jack. They were removing the bullet that was lodged in his shoulder and repairing the damage while an orthopedist was repairing his broken leg. He was going to pull through and I had some things I wanted to clear up with him when he was alone.

I would hear when they were finished and wheel him to a room so I walked back to Lily's room to check on her.

There she was my angel. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was still beautiful under all of the bruising and swelling. I will spend the rest of my life making her happy if she will let me. _I can't believe I was so stupid to leave her alone like that, _I thought.

I pulled out her necklace and placed it in her right hand. "I think you forgot something." I managed a smile. "I am going to hold onto your promise ring until you are able to wear it again." I was inspecting her hand and I was so angry; her fingers had been bruised with defensive wounds.

"Edward, thank you. I thought I had lost them forever." She smiled and pulled the necklace up to her heart and opened her palm and just stared at it. I just looked at her, never taking my eyes off of her beautiful eyes. She just kept gazing at her necklace and then she whispered in a mantra apologetically, "I am clinging to what is familiar and precious to me because I have been caught up in uncertainty and chaos." She blushed after she said that when she looked at me.

"Don't think for one second that I am angry with you." I kissed her forehead; the only place that I could find that wasn't sore, whispering, "I love you," over and over again. Alice leaned in and hugged her. I almost had a conniption fit when Lily winced in pain.

After about an hour, her door opened and a detective walked in.

"Excuse me; I am here to question Miss Christensen about what happened. I need you all to step out of the room please."

Jesse stood to his full height and spoke, "I am her father and I am not going anywhere. Dr. Cullen is going to be her father-in-law and he is her physician so he stays as well." Jesse had a severe look on his face and he being in his dress uniform looked authoritative. I smiled knowing she was in good hands. Jack had been placed in a room and was coming to.

I kissed Lily on top of her forehead and told her I would be right outside. "Call me and I will come running. I love you." It gave me a chance to go visit Jack.

Joined by Emmett and Jasper, we all walked down the hall toward Jack's room that he had been wheeled to. When the officers turned their backs we used our vampiric speed to get inside the room without their knowledge; only a slight breeze blew by them, but they had no idea where it had come from. I walked up to his bed, leaned over and looked into his eyes. He cringed when he realized who we were.

"Lily allowed you to live; therefore, I will allow you to live, but if you ever come near her or my family ever again I won't be so forgiving or kind." I audibly growled at him.

Emmett said, "Come on Edward, can't I kill him?" He sounded like a petulant child. As quickly as he sounded like a child he now sounded like a monster, "I want break every bone in his body and make sure he is awake for every second of it." At the end, Emmett flashed his teeth at Jack.

Jack looked utterly terrified. His eyes looked like saucers. With my speed I made sure he wasn't fast enough to hit the nurse's buzzer; so he was alone with three angry vampires.

"How did you"...I nearly couldn't bring myself to say the word..."rape Lily without her knowledge? Did you drug her?"

He just nodded, too scared to lie to us. My hands were clinched into fists and shaking convulsively.

Jasper added, "I want to take you out into the forest and feed you to a grizzly bear and then eat the grizzly that way I can get the added bonus of twice the amount of fear. You see Jack when you fear for your life it causes adrenaline to course through your entire body and changes the way your blood tastes." Jasper's eyes were black and menacing, his hands clenched into fists holding tightly onto Jack's hospital gown. "It makes the kill that much sweeter." He then laughed maniacally.

Jack started to tear up and he was sweating bullets. Whimpering, he said, "Stay away from me!" Jack was looking at the window in the door seeing if he could gain the officers' attention.

We all laughed menacingly in response. I turned my gaze to the door and looked back at Jack.

"You can tell them about us." I was pointing out to the officers and physicians. "But they will think you are crazy and I have the added bonus of you going to a mental institution." My eyes flashed coldly with a wicked grin on my face. "Don't think that we can't get to you anywhere in order to hurt you Jack."

He was so alarmed that his eyes glazed over and he was practically convulsing. "What are you?"

I moved uncomfortably close to his face, invading his personal space and said, "We are creatures of the night, of course." I said it as if it were completely obvious even to the most simplistic of people. A light of acknowledgement entered Jack's eyes.

"Let me guess, you were expecting a cape, slicked back hair and fangs?" Jasper said mirthlessly. He laughed and looked at Emmett and I; Jack nodded his head.

Emmett grabbed Jack's right hand smiling wickedly. "Cover his mouth to keep him from screaming." I nodded and obliged.

Emmett proceeded to break Jack's fingers. With every swift movement we heard an audible cracking sound. He would scream out, but no sound would escape his lips. Jasper drew down on Jack and was an inch away from his face just staring into his eyes coldly when Emmett broke the last finger on his right hand. Jasper then licked his lips and said, "I'm hungry."

I was still covering his mouth and Jack just screamed in an undignified way for a man. Emmett, Jasper and I all laughed.

"Remember what I said. I will find you, slowly torture you as painfully as humanly possible and then kill you if you ever go near Lily again." In a flash we were out the door and back to Lily's room waiting outside before anyone missed us.

I could hear the detective asking Lily questions. "Miss Christensen, are you aware that attempted murder is a crime?"

I was about to rush into the room when Emmett held me back, shaking his head severely. "Carlisle and Jesse will handle this."

I peered into the window and saw Lily reach out a trembling hand to her father. He took it carefully, reassuring her. She was exhausted and fearful from this type of questioning and all that she went through.

"She shot him in self-defense. I was there and witnessed the whole thing." Carlisle gestured to the officer and they exited the room together. Carlisle had grabbed her chart that was sitting outside her room in the slot by the door.

"Here you go. This details all of what she has wrong with her, what he inflicted upon her, which means she shot him in self-defense." Carlisle's eyes flashed in anger. Rosalie and Alice were standing in the hallway thinking of beating the crap out of this detective. Jasper and Emmett only wanted to go back to Jack's room and kill him. I must admit that both options right now sounded good to me, but Lily is the most precious and important thing right now. I would never do anything that would upset her.

The detective looked at the chart with an uninterested expression. After a few moments, Jesse came out of the room. "I expect you to treat my little girl with civility and respect. Do you understand? Your questions are too much right now, so I ask that you leave." A small smile formed on my lips and I swept passed them and went to sit with Lily.

"Hey, sweetheart." I took her hand into mine and breathed her name. "Lily." It was all I could say at the moment, but it was enough. The warmth of her hand felt like fire on my cold marble-like skin. It wasn't enough to make me warm like her, but it was enough to remind me of the warmth that used to course through my body when I was still alive.

I smiled at the thought. I would take this life, being what I am, for eternity if it meant to have met and be with Lily forever.

**LPOV**

I awoke the next day and my body ached, throbbed and seared with pain, but I was with my dad and the Cullens so that made it all seem diminished. My brain hurt like hell to think about what all I witnessed yesterday. I had slept through the night and I could feel Edward and my dad there with me the entire time. Sometimes, I could hear them talking together and sometimes talking directly to me.

Looking into Edward's coal colored eyes my breath caught. He held my hand and never left my side. Suddenly, I thought about my appearance and was horrified.

"Edward, I know that I must look horrible and smell even worse."

"You don't smell, Lily."

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Yeah right. You are such a diplomat." I laughed so hard looking at his innocent expression that I snorted in an unladylike fashion, which hurt like hell from my broken ribs.

Edward looked taken aback and then laughed. He stood up and walked over to the chairs where Alice and Rosalie were sleeping. He kicked their chairs and said, "Wake up guys. Lily needs a shower and you are going to give it to her." He then started saying something under his breath that I couldn't hear.

He glided back up to my bed and kissed my face. The bruising now had started to change color and the swelling had gone down a tiny bit. "I am going to let Alice and Rose help you with your shower and I will take a walk." I looked helpless; I needed a shower so badly, but didn't want him to leave me either. "Don't worry, I won't be far, besides Alice and Rose would rip anyone's head off if they try to hurt you."

I whispered, "I know and that is what scares me." All three of the Cullens turned around and stared at me with their mouths agape. "I know that you all are not like me exactly and I know you don't want me to know your secret just yet. I am a patient person so I won't pressure you until you are ready to tell me what that may be. I love you all for who you are, so I really don't care if I ever find out."

Edward bent down and took my hand and said, "Lily, we all want you to know the truth. That day that I was to pick you up, do you remember?" I nodded in response. "We were going to tell you our secret. I...we will tell you, but will wait until you are out of the hospital." He smiled at me and held my palm up to his lips and kissed it. He then walked over to the chair in the corner and pulled out a bag and placed it on the bed. I looked at my own clothes folded neatly inside; then walked to the bathroom to finally shower.

Alice went to the shower and turned on the faucet. After putting my hand under the steady stream I pulled my hand back in shock. I adjusted the temperature to be a little cooler. "Alice, I don't want to boil my skin off girl, what were you thinking?"

"Sorry. That is how I like it." She looked at me with a sheepish grin.

Rosalie helped me out of my hospital gown and I gingerly stepped into the shower. "Keep your arm out of the water," she rolled her eyes at me because I kept trying to put my arm in the water and she would have to take my arm back out.

The next thing I knew she was shampooing my hair, lightly scrubbing. I squeaked out a gasp when she hit where my hair had been ripped out.

Rosalie must have heard movement, but I heard nothing and then she said, "Edward, Lily is okay, just go," she huffed in exasperation.

I called out, "Edward, I'm okay. I can't avoid feeling pain right now since every part of my body hurts. Rose didn't mean to hurt me." All I heard was a loud resigned sigh. After rinsing the shampoo she put in conditioner that smelled the same as the shampoo, roses, into my hair. She was combing her fingers through my hair and then rinsed thoroughly.

Alice squirted some soap into my good hand and I started lathering up my body wincing every time I hit a tender spot.

Deep sighs were heard every time I would wince. It was too funny. "Edward, I am with you now, I am okay. Please don't feel bad." I can't believe he was in the other room listening to me shower. I am not sure if I should be happy that he couldn't bear to leave or not.

I shut the water off and Alice helped me dry off. She handed me a fresh pair of pajamas from my bag and they helped me back into bed after I dressed.

All I really wanted to do was leave the hospital, so I took a chance. "Alice lets blow this joint and go shopping."

"Oh no you don't, young lady!" I could hear the voices of my father and Carlisle simultaneously bellowing from around the corner outside.

Alice's hopeful face turned sour and she said, "Damn."

I finally convinced my dad to go home and make sure mom is going to be okay. Dad came over to me and kissed my forehead. "Carlisle promised me that he would get you home safely." He told me he would see me soon and he loved me and then took Carlisle outside so they could talk.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in the room and then she asked if we could talk together. "Okay. Anything you want," I said. Everyone else left the room and Edward blew me a kiss and walked out except for Rose and Emmett. I wasn't sure what they wanted to tell me.

"Lily, you know that Em and I are a couple, right?" I rolled my eyes at Emmett when he started to lift his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Of course I know, but what does that have to do with why you want to talk with me?"

"Lily, Rose was engaged once before." I knitted my eyebrows in confusion looking at Emmett. Rose gained my attention and started to speak.

"Lily, I was engaged to a man a while back. I was visiting with a friend when I realized it was very late at night. On my way walking home I heard my fiancé call out my name. He was with some friends of his and they were drunk. They assaulted me and left me for dead. Carlisle found me and took care of me, he saved my life. Shortly thereafter, he welcomed me into his family and has taken care of me ever since."

I am not sure how long I was sitting there with my mouth hanging open stupidly, but eventually Rosalie had waved her hand in front of my face. "Hello?" After blinking a few times I was able to look at Emmett who was just holding her hand.

"Lily what happened to Rose was sickening and I wanted to kill the bastards, but never once did I blame Rose or feel upset that she was no longer a virgin. I love her for who she is and love everything that she has to offer."

"But you aren't Edward. How can I look him in the eye?"

Rose had cut me off and said, "Lily, Edward and I have known each other for so long; I know he doesn't blame you and that won't be an issue in your relationship." She took my hand in her cool grasp and squeezed it. "We just wanted you to know that you aren't alone and that I am here for you."

Then Emmett looked at me and took my hand and gazed into my eyes sincerely, "Lily, I am here for you, too. If you are ever scared or just need someone to talk to or need a shoulder to cry on; I am here day or night."

I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I started to cry. My heart felt so full of love and joy. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off of my already weighted down conscience. Rose just smiled at me.

"Lily, I let Rose know that what happened to her was a crime. She wasn't a willing participant and what happened to you was the same; it wasn't anything you wanted or asked for. Rose at least said no, Jack didn't even let you say no. You weren't even aware that it even happened because you were drugged. Your first time will be a special time for you and Edward and only when you both are ready. Edward loves you more than life itself. I know because I feel that way about Rose." He kissed her hand again and smiled lovingly at her.

I was flabbergasted with what Emmett had said. He was so honest and the tears just flowed down my cheeks. I could see Edward's shadow by the window a couple of times, but he never came in or interrupted Emmett or Rosalie.

Rosalie looked me in the eye and said, "Lily, I know this is hard for you and I will do my best to help you with whatever you need." Rosalie looked out toward the window and the next thing I knew Edward had come in.

"Rose, Em why don't you guys go with Jasper and Carlisle to get something to eat, a quiet exchange happened, but I had no clue as to what that exchange was. Alice and I will stay here and watch over Lily."

They both nodded their heads and then looked at me. Rosalie kissed my forehead and Emmett kissed my hand. After bidding them goodbye, I saw Alice standing outside my door like a sentinel standing guard.

Edward came over to me and sat on my bed holding my hand. "Lily, is there anything at all you want to talk with me about?"

He gazed into my eyes and I just sat there staring like an idiot. When I finally caught on to what I was doing, I answered, "Edward, I am so sorry about everything that has happened. I know it must not be easy for you."

He took my hand and just kissed it. He leaned into me and whispered, "It has been very hard, but not because of what you think. It was hard not knowing if you were alive or dead. It was hard hearing you on the phone crying out in pain and panic when there was nothing I could do for you."

He looked like he wanted to finish his train of thought, but he took a deep breath. It took him a very long time to expel that breath and then he sat silent for what seemed like an eternity. He went on to say, "It was hard for me knowing that when you needed me the most I wasn't there for you."

"Edward, none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself; there was no way of knowing what was going to happen."

"No, I shouldn't have left you alone. When the predator has its prey in its sights he doesn't let up, not ever."

I cut him off, "Edward, I am a human being, not some...some animal."

"No, when the prey ducks for cover it is only a matter of time before the predator catches up with him and strikes." He started pinching the bridge of his nose, which was a signal to me that he was very upset and flustered.

"Edward, how can you look at me after what happened to you? Jack almost killed you and it would have been my fault."

He placed his fingertips up to my lips to silence me. "Honey, what Jack did to you was not your fault. His obsession was not your fault, Lily." He paused and then he continued with his fingertips still pressed to my lips and he gave no inclination that he would take them off. An electric shiver shot through my spine.

"I love you and our first time will be just that, _our_ first time and nothing can take that away from us. Everything about you and I is real. The way I feel about you is real. I don't need to take anything from you to get what I want. Your love for me means that when you are ready you will give yourself to me freely."

He stroked my cheek and looked into my eyes. "Lily, when Jack had that knife to your throat I was dying inside. I have never been so scared in all of my life. I really thought I would lose you. When you screamed my name; your fear for me was so profound that I lost it."

I frowned at him, "Edward, he shot you; you could have died, of course I screamed."

"No, I have heard your fear before Lily, it was never that extreme, but it wasn't until that single moment when your fear turned into terror and despair that my heart broke. You feared more for me than for yourself."

"Of course I did Edward, I love you. My life is meaningless without you." I smiled at him lovingly.

"I was so terrified for you. I saw your wounds and when he shed your blood, I lost control. When he shot me and I heard your voice, I thought I would die. I never want you to feel like that again. My heart stopped when you were pleading with my father to save my life. I thought that my heart was being ripped out and stomped on."

I noticed a solitary tear track down Edward's cheek slowly. It appeared somewhat thick, too. "Edward, please don't, I am okay and tearing up won't change things." I reached over to wipe away his tear. As I leaned in I noticed that it was slightly tinted red. My mouth hung open when I saw what his tear looked like.

He stopped me, "Please don't, just leave it." He had a look of shock on his face and reached his hand up to the tear, but not touching it. He stood up and walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

The next thing I knew Alice came into the room and looked at Edward and they started speaking quietly. I heard, "It's not possible, venom and truly a salty tear" a couple of times. My mind was trying to process all that was being said, but really, I was clueless.

"I was so afraid of losing you Lily and even speaking of it again caused me so much pain I actually shed a tear. That is amazing!" Not knowing what to do I just had to nod at them.

Alice sat with us and asked me questions about what I went through and I answered what I remembered and as honestly as possible. Alice and Edward were sitting on either side my bed and they were holding hands, it was the sweetest thing I have seen in days.

Carlisle and the others came back soon thereafter and he saw Edward with his tinted tear stain on his cheek and they hugged. It made me feel good to know that Carlisle didn't mind if his son cried. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all looked at him in awe and hugged him, too.

Carlisle came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, I have good news. You are going to be able to take a medivac helicopter ride home and be taken to the hospital there. After you spend another day or so there, you can go home," Carlisle said.

I was so excited that I would be leaving. Alice started to jump up and down and then came to hug me. We rocked back and forth in jubilation until I felt dizzy. Rosalie and Alice started to pack up my things so we could go home to see my mom, dad and grandparents.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 25**

I sat on the edge of my bed waiting to be discharged from the hospital to leave for home. Carlisle was filling out the paperwork. The others had already said their goodbyes and started their drive home. I was waiting in my room with Edward who was just sitting on the chair next to me and we were talking quietly. I took his hand into both of mine. "I am going to warm up your cold hands." He winked at me. "Good luck with that."

Suddenly, he yanked his hand away from mine and he stood up and walked over to the wall. I looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled at me and then pointed at the door.

As I turned my head toward the door, the detective that had questioned me came into my room. Edward stood at his full height in the corner of the room leaning against the wall. His right foot was crossed over the left and his hands were stuffed into his pants pockets just staring at the detective with a frosty gaze.

My mouth went dry and perspiration started to bead on my forehead. He brought his hand out to shake my own. My fingers shook as I reached my hand to meet his. My voice failed me and I could only nod at him in order to acknowledge his presence.

Before he could speak, sweat started dripping into my eyes stinging them and then rolling down my cheek. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand to alleviate the burning sensation. "Miss Christensen, there are going to be no charges brought against you. However, you will have to go to court and testify against Mr. Warner." I blew out a deep breath that I didn't know I had been holding. We shook hands again; this time my hand more steady and then he gave me his card and left.

The helicopter ride was a smooth one; it was almost like driving with Edward. He was sitting with Carlisle and me. Edward seemed really relaxed. His posture was comfortable next to me with his arms hanging loosely at his sides; our index fingers were intertwined. His angular jaw was loose and not as sharp and hard as it appeared the last couple of days. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully.

The next thing I knew his head turned slowly toward me and he opened his eyes; it was almost like he knew I was watching him, so I smiled nervously.

My nerves were frazzled. I had a multitude of things that were going through my mind; soon finding out the Cullens secret, seeing my mom again, going to another hospital, going to back to school and seeing my friends, the upcoming trial, etc. The only thing I knew to be absolute was that Edward loves me.

Carlisle seemed almost as relaxed as Edward. He was just looking at the blurring landscape almost as if he could truly see every single detail. When I tried to focus on the landscape out the windows it made me extremely dizzy.

We arrived at Columbia Memorial Hospital and I was escorted to a room that was waiting for me. As I was wheeled into my room, I saw my parents waiting for me. Mom was a blur as she ran to me and embraced me tightly; she was at a complete loss for words. She looked pale and much thinner than the last time I saw her, she was almost emaciated. She had dark circles under her eyes and she appeared as if she had not slept in weeks.

When she released me I was scooped up out of the wheelchair and into Esme's arms. She said, "Don't ever scare me like that again. I was so worried about you. I am never letting you out of my sight again." All I could say was "I'm sorry." After our long embrace she helped me into the bed.

I was looking into my father's eyes wondering what was behind them. He looked almost like another man had invaded his body and the fun-loving dad I knew was gone. This whole situation must have really affected him greatly. Carlisle looked from my dad to me over and over. He must have recognized what I had been feeling because he said that I needed to be checked out by him and the nurse after our flight. Mom and dad left the room together to fill out some paperwork.

Carlisle escorted everyone from the room. Edward had a fierce look on his face and he hissed at his father, but his mother went up to him and placed her hand on his cheek and only nodded her head to him. There must have been something amazing that was communicated between the two because his facial features softened and he looked like the same relaxed Edward that I had witnessed in the helicopter.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. Edward whispered, "I will be right back, okay?"

"Okay, but don't go too far." He nodded his head and left the room with Esme.

The nurse helped me out of my clothes and into a hospital gown. "Crap," I cried out and winced when she bumped my arm in the cast. Just then Carlisle stuck his head into the room checking on me with an angry papa bear look on his face. After I was in the drafty hospital gown, he then walked in with his lab coat on and my chart placed in his hands.

"Lily, I am going to check your wounds now," Carlisle said. He looked me over and probed as gently as he could. After about 20 minutes of being thoroughly checked out Carlisle gave me the all clear. He said I should be able to go home in a day or so and that lifted my spirits greatly. He said I needed IV hydration for another day. The nurse then came in and hung a saline IV bag and then put it in my good arm at my wrist.

My first thought was _great, now if I have to use the bathroom I have to take this contraption with me._

Mom came in and held my good hand and just talked with me about all that had happened. I had asked my mom if she was okay. "Honey, I have to take medications because the poison damaged my liver." I just sat there taking all of this in. I felt responsible for my mother's condition. I was at a loss for words.

I wish Edward were here with me. He always seems to make things better. "Mom, are you dying?" She looked at me with a motherly face. "No, of course not honey. I just need to take medication that's all. These medications makes me really sleepy so I have asked Esme to help out with what ever you need sweetheart. She, Alice and Rosalie will be helping you with bathing and dressing until I feel better."

I really didn't believe her when she said she would be okay, but I wasn't going to say anything. My eyes traveled away from my mom and went to the door looking for Edward. I saw Alice walk past the glass. I shook my head in disbelief. _How could they get here so soon_, I thought?

My head started pounding with all of this new information so I decided to change the subject, "Mom, how are Grandma Bella and Grandpa Tom?"

She responded, "Sweetheart, they are just fine. Daddy is bringing them to see you later on." She smiled at me and I returned it the best I could.

After mulling over what she told me, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and kicked off the blankets and placed my feet on the floor. I had thick wool socks on my feet and slid a few inches across the slick tile. I started toward the bathroom and my mom stood up to help me. My IV was ripped from my arm with the wire dangling down limply under the bag. I ticked my gaze to my arm and then at the saline bag as I made it to the threshold of the bathroom. I didn't make it and vomited on the floor.

A few sobs escaped my lips when I felt cool hands placed on my bare arms. "Shh...You're okay. We will get this cleaned up. Don't worry," Esme said. She and my mother were on either side of me and they helped me wash my face and swish my mouth out with water. The coolness of the washcloth and Esme's hands felt good on my clammy skin.

After leaving the bathroom, I saw Carlisle waiting for me. "Please tell me you aren't going to put that torture device back on me?" I wailed. I even tried to stick out my bottom lip and give sad doggy eyes.

"Sorry, doctor's orders and that cute face you are making won't help." He smiled and started placing the IV this time onto the back of my good hand and taped it there.

"Dr. Carlisle, you are supposed to help people not maim them," I smiled weakly in his direction. He laughed and walked to the door. "You aren't leaving are you?" I found that I have become very attached to him after I was rescued. Something about him comforted me; like nothing bad could happen while he is around.

"I have other patients to check on. Don't worry I am not far and your mom and Esme will stay with you."

"Esme, will you stay with me?" My eyes were pleading for her understanding. She smiled kindly and said, "I would be happy to stay with you sweetheart."

I just couldn't be in the same room as my mom, I felt so bad about what happened to her. The tension I felt in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Esme must have noticed because she and mom started a quiet conversation in the corner of the room. I dug my head into the pillow and closed my eyes.

Eventually, I must have fallen asleep because I awoke and it was dark in the room; it wasn't black, but definitely spooky. I saw two figures in the corner, but not very clearly. My hand flew up to my face and rubbed my eyes to get a better view. "Grandma?...Grandpa? Is that you?"

A figure rose in the dark and slowly came toward me. "Lily, are you alright?" My grandma took my hand and she leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "Yes, Grandma Bella, I am just fine, just a little tired and sore. I'm just glad to be home."

I looked over to the second figure sitting in the dark. I knew immediately it was not my grandpa. The person was leaning back into a shadow concealing their face completely, but the eyes were glowing in the dark. It looked like amber lit afire. It was sinister and caused goosebumps to rise on my arms and the back of my neck.

It scared me so badly that my hand pulled away from Grandma Bella's and shot up to my mouth to stifle a gasp. A shrill scream was forming at the back of my throat with no escape when grandma leaned into me and said, "Honey, don't be frightened. It's just Esme. Remember, she promised you that she would not leave your side."

The figure rose from their seated position and gracefully glided to my other side. A dim light that came from outside the closed door barely lit Esme's face, as she bent down. "Lily, I didn't mean to startle you. Please forgive my rudeness."

The door to my room opened up and the light had been turned on. I shielded my eyes from the stark brilliance. "Lily, you are awake finally. How are you, baby girl?"

"I am good, Grandpa Tom."

"Edward took me to get some food. Are you hungry?" He smiled at me and offered me a to-go box, chicken fried steak and mashed potatoes. The aroma was making my mouth water, but my stomach was protesting. "No Grandpa Tom, I am not very hungry. You go ahead and eat."

Edward walked up to me and kissed my forehead. "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded and just looked into his eyes. They were brilliant butterscotch, the lightest I have ever seen them and his cheeks had a tint of pink to them. "Well, it looks like you definitely got some sleep. You look refreshed."

He just looked at me and smiled. "Yep, I got something to eat and rested a while since you were out like a light. I only left because I knew that Esme has missed you greatly and she wanted to be here with you."

Edward kissed me on my cheek and a jolt of electricity shot through my spine and down to my toes. I think he felt it too because he had a look of shock flash across his face. _This is no time to be thinking of Edward in that way, not like this, _I thought.

Grandpa Tom came over and kissed the top of my head. "Sweetheart, we have been worried sick about you."

"I missed you Grandpa. How are you feeling?"

"You know the usual aches and pains, but nothing too concerning." He smiled at me. I could tell my grandparents didn't want to ask what happened to me so I just left the subject alone.

"What time is it?" This disoriented feeling that I had was awful.

"It is about 8:00 p.m.," answered Grandma Bella as Grandpa Tom sat in the corner of the room eating his food enjoying it immensely. Grandpa Tom is so cute, nothing could stifle his appetite.

After an hour grandpa asked Esme if she would drive them back to their Assisted Living Facility. "Honey, will you come and visit when you are feeling better?" Grandma Bella said.

"Of course, Grandma."

Esme said, "Lily, I will be back soon okay?"

"Alright, as long as you come back." I was really worried about being alone. It was an irrational to worry, but it just seems like I can't get Jack out of my head.

Edward sat on my bed and cuddled with me. It felt really nice and safe there. I closed my eyes and relaxed into him. "You promise you won't go anywhere?"

He spoke just above a whisper his lips barely touching my cheek, "Lily, you are perfectly safe, but I promise to stay as long as you want me."

"I always want you." I snuggled into him further and after a few quiet moments I heard a familiar voice coming from outside my room.

The door swung open dramatically and in came Mercedes and Jake hand-in-hand. "Oh my God, Lily, are you alright? You look like hell."

I smiled at Mercedes and she responded, "No really, I mean it, you look bad." She hugged me as best she could. I was feeling some better because I didn't hurt all over from our embrace. Jake sort of waved at Edward and me, and then he put both hands into his jeans pockets smiling sheepishly.

I eyed him suspiciously, "What no...Lily you look like crap or I thought I was visiting Lily not Frankenstein's monster?" I managed to get a laugh out of him.

Edward stood up and he walked over to Jake so they could talk, but mostly to leave Mercedes and me to talk alone. "Lily, I thought I would never see you again. I was so worried."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." She hugged me again, this time more forcefully and I winced.

"I'm sorry, sorry," she said.

Edward was by my side in an instant. "Do you need pain medication? I can get my dad."

"No really, I'm okay. Besides they make me sick and kind of loopy." He nodded, kissed my hand and then walked back with Jake to sit in the chairs in the corner.

"So, what have I missed this last week in school?" Mercedes looked at me absurdly, "You are the talk of the whole school."

Already prepared for that bit of information I rolled my eyes and answered, "Well I suppose I can't avoid going back forever."

"Lily are you coming back looking like that?" she asked.

"Of course I am. I want to graduate on time. Who in their right mind would want to spend more than four years in high school?" Mercedes and Jake laughed nodding in agreement, but Edward just made a strangled half laugh/half cough. I looked over at him and grinned.

Mercedes started to speak softly and filled with concern, "Lily, what did he do to you?" My body tensed. I really wanted to tell her, so I made eye contact with Edward and plowed on. "Um...well I have a fractured wrist, multiple hematomas, cuts and my rape kit came out positive." I paused to let it all register with her.

"Lily, are you okay?" I nodded affirmatively, but she didn't accept it. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "Did it hurt?" She looked worried and angry. No...I don't know."

"Were you scared when it happened?"

"I don't remember. I was so drugged that I was asleep most of the time."

Edward made an angry face, but as soon as it was there, it was now gone and he looked relaxed.

I heard Jake say, "What a bastard."

Mercedes wanted to change the subject. "Lily, are you going home?"

"Yes, probably tomorrow." I couldn't hide my joy when I said that.

"Do you want me to get your school assignments and bring them to you?"

"Sure, I would like that." She hugged me again and I hugged her back tightly.

Esme came into the room and said, "Visiting hours are over. Lily, your mom is at home resting." She saw my worried face and reassured me with her eyes before she spoke, "Your mom is okay. Her medication makes her very tired and I will be here with you."

Jake came over next to me and took my hand in his and squeezed it smiling.

"I will see you tomorrow, hopefully." Mercedes smiled and then left with Jake.

Edward just came over next to me and sat down on my bed. "I promised you I would stay."

He lay down next to me and held me in his cold embrace.

Esme grabbed a novel and walked to the corner of the room and sat down opening her book.

**EPOV**

Edward and I were still in Lily's room and we were just talking quietly with one another while she slept. I placed my reading book down onto the bedside table. I wanted to talk with Edward about his behavior when he hissed at Carlisle because he had done this in front of Lily. "Edward, you need to keep yourself in check. She doesn't know our secret yet and you aren't married to Lily either. I understand why you hissed at Carlisle, but he loves you and would never do anything to hurt you or Lily."

Edward sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know, Esme; I just refuse to leave her for too long. When Carlisle told us all to leave, I lost it. Thank you for calming me down." I understood his reasoning and dropped the subject from there.

"Tell me what happened with Jack?"

"Well Lily allowed Jack to live so with enormous restraint we left him alive."

Esme raised her eyebrow and looked like she was being fed a bunch of bull. "Why don't you tell me what you did to him then?"

"Well, we terrified him and then Emmett broke his fingers, nothing too horrible." Edward smiled wickedly with the memory of their last meeting.

She then smiled and asked, "I am surprised that is all you did, he deserves worse than that."

"I agree with you Esme. He does deserve worse."

"So tell me, are you going to tell her about us anytime soon?"

"Yes, I think the sooner the better." Edward looked resigned, but worried of the outcome.

"Edward, I am sure that Lily will accept us for who we are."

"I hope so Esme. I just want her to feel safe and I am not sure that she will feel that way after she finds out about our secret."

I felt so badly for my son. He is willing to give everything up for Lily to know the truth, but in reality, I knew deep down that we can't keep it from her forever.

"Edward, we are strong as a family unit. No matter what happens, our family will survive together. I have a feeling that she will be fine once it all sinks in."

"Esme, I think Lily is also not dealing with the rape very well. Will you keep an eye on her and try to get her to talk to you about it?"

"Of course I will. But you need to let her deal with it on her own terms, in her own way. If too much time goes by and she still is in denial, I will definitely bring it up with her."

Morning light was filtering through the windows of Lily's room. Jesse walked into Lily's room wearing a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans. "Good morning Esme, Edward."

Jesse walked up to his daughter and kissed her. "So, can I take her home?"

Carlisle walked into the room. "Of course you can. You need to fill out her discharge paperwork though."

"Lily honey, wake up." Jesse tapped her shoulder while he spoke softly to her.

Lily turned her head toward her father's voice and rubbed her eyes. "Dad, you know I am not a morning person. Close the curtains and let me sleep for a while longer." She rolled over and covered her head with the blankets.

Jesse pulled the blankets down and said, "Well sweetheart, it is nice to know you still have your sense of humor this early in the day." Jesse smiled at her.

"I am here to spring you. I am going to fill out your paperwork and then we can go home."

Jesse left the room and Lily turned to Edward and me. "Lily, it looks like I need to help you get your clothes on."

Edward said, "I will wait outside while you change." He kissed her on the lips and then went outside the room and waited leaning against the door with his arms folded across his chest.

I took off Lily's hospital gown and threw it on her bed. I pulled out a button front shirt and helped her get her casted arm through the arm hole. She put her other arm into the other arm hole and I proceeded to button her shirt for her. Lily then put her legs one at a time into her jeans and I zipped them and buttoned them. She sat down on the bed and I pulled on her socks and shoes for her.

While I was helping her, I kept thinking of that simple motherly task that usually comes with caring for an infant. It made me feel good to remember that motherly feeling. It is something that you get when you are pregnant and after you give birth that feeling just grows like a beautiful flower. After I lost my baby, I thought those feelings were lost to me forever, but Lily brought out those feelings greatly.

Instinctively, I hugged her and whispered, "You will never suffer again. I promise you that my beautiful daughter."

Lily responded, "I believe you, mom." She sighed deeply and held me tightly.

It was a tender mother/daughter moment that I will never forget. Rosalie and Alice are wonderful daughters and I would never want to be away from them, but they could always take care of themselves. Lily is someone, for now, who actually needs me and it feels good to be needed in that way.

After a few minutes Jesse, Edward, and Carlisle came into the room.

Jesse hugged Lily and helped her into a wheelchair. "Onward, Jeeves." She looked into Edward's eyes and pointed her finger ahead toward the automatic glass doors.

Lily stood up and did a little dance outside on the sidewalk before getting into her car. She then rushed forward and placed her hand lovingly onto the roof of her car and leaned her head against it said, "You are a sight for sore eyes. Boy have I missed you."

I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes. I now know that Lily was perfect for Edward in every way. Her love for her car could only equal that of Edward's love for his.

I kissed Carlisle on the lips and said, "I will see you at home later?"

"Definitely, I will be there with bells on." His eyes sparkled with mischief. It has been days since he was home with me.

Edward then looked at me and said, "Uh hmmm...I will be staying with Lily, so you guys are good."

Soon, Jesse was driving off with Edward and me in the back seat of Lily's car driving to their home.

When we arrived, Liz was waiting in the doorway. She waved when Lily's car came into her line of sight. I also saw Jasper and Alice waiting in the woods nearby watching.

Once the car came to a halt in the driveway, Lily was out the door and ran to her mom. Edward and I got out and we walked slowly to the door. She then turned to Edward and held her hand out to him. "Edward, come on, we're home." She smiled when he took her hand and together they walked inside.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

As I walked through the front door of my house the smells coming from the kitchen were wonderful. I knew right away that my mom had cooked my favorite meal. "I missed this so much!" I told both of my parents and hugged them both carefully.

My mom turned to me with a spoon in her hand, "Missed what, sweetheart?"

"Just being at home with you guys, spending time together just before we eat. You know, the everyday things we all take for granted." My mom smiled and nodded. Esme put on an apron and joined my mom at the stove.

Edward said he would help me upstairs to put my things away. He walked upstairs carrying my bag with one hand and with the other he swung me gently over his back almost like a fireman. "Edward, you can put me down. I am not an invalid! Besides, I haven't walked for days."

At the top of the landing, Edward carefully placed me on the floor in front of my door. I walked into my bedroom and sank down on my soft bed. I almost forgot how good my room felt. Edward started putting my dirty clothes into my clothes hamper and then he put the clean ones in either my dresser drawers or my closet. "Edward, you are extremely efficient, but you can come and sit down with me." I patted the bed next to me when something caught my eye. I stood up and walked to my desk where I saw what was sitting atop it.

"Okay, I am all finished." He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned into my hair, inhaling deeply making a purring sound.

There was a sweetly delicious smell coming from my desk in the far corner. There was a bouquet of roses and stargazer lilies in a beautiful crystal vase on my desk. "Those smell wonderful, Edward. Are those from you?"

I smelled them and then turned to see him nod. "Thank you."

He said, "You're welcome, but they are from my whole family. The girls picked them out and the lilies smell just as good as you do." My cheeks turned the exact color of the red roses. I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"Edward, I am so glad to be home again, but I am happier that you are here with me." I relaxed into his embrace and stood there for a long moment just loving being loved by this wonderful man.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked as I pulled my face back to look up into his beautiful eyes.

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"I kind of feel responsible for my mother and her condition. I don't know how to act with her now. I feel weird being here, too." Tears spilled down my face and I knew he would try to make me feel better. Edward stroked my cheek with his thumb and kept listening to me while still looking deeply into my eyes.

"She would have never gotten that milk if she went to work. I would have drunk it and I would either be dead or my liver would be failing instead of her."

Edward looked enraged at my statement, but I didn't care. His eyes were a storm of pain and fury. "Don't say that. None of this was your fault. This was all Jack."

"Edward I feel responsible because if I had never dated him in the first place this would never have happened to my mom."

I just let out all I was feeling at that moment when my mom and dad called for us to come down and eat an early lunch.

I tried my best to brush away the tears and blow my nose; the honking sound didn't help, especially when Edward started to laugh. I didn't want our parents to think that Edward had made me cry so I went into the bathroom and fixed myself up before we went downstairs.

"Edward, go home. It has been a long few days for you. I also know you have an aversion to eating," I teased. He half laughed at me and helped me downstairs. He said, "We will talk later on."

"Definitely."

He kissed me goodbye and then said goodbye to my parents and walked out the front door with Esme. It was then that I realized he didn't have his car and they would have to walk home. I opened the front door to hand him the keys to my car, but they had vanished. I peered to my left and right looking up and down the neighborhood and there was no sign of them at all.

**EPOV**

Esme and I ran towards Alice and Jasper in the woods between Lily's and our home and we talked while Lily and her parents ate lunch. Eventually, Esme said she needed to run home to wait for Carlisle. After a few moments of silence, Rose and Emmett were running in our direction and stopped just feet from us. "Esme told us that Lily is home now," Emmett said. I responded with a sigh. I wanted to be there with her so badly.

"Rose, she is not taking all that has happened in recent days very well, what can we do? I just want all the negativity to just go away. I want to make her better and I can't...It's killing me."

"Edward, we need to just act how we normally do with her and listen. Tell her how much you love her. She will come around, I promise." Rosalie looked sympathetic to my plight and she walked up to me and hugged me.

"Little brother, you need to be happy that she is alive and back with us. Don't worry about all of the rest," Emmett said.

I love my whole family tremendously and don't know what I would do without them. "Edward, Lily will be fine. She will be a little sad and worry, but she will be okay," Alice said.

It was then that I started to think about what we were going to tell Lily and how she would react to our secret.

"How will Lily take the news about our secret? I am worried she will run from us in terror. I can't be without her and I have a feeling she won't want me after all is said and done, especially after what Jack did to her," I said to my brothers and sisters. They all looked sympathetic and Alice then said, "I can't see the outcome clearly enough to say it will end the way we all want it to."

That was no comfort to me. "I am just anxious to get back to her, I apologize for my doubts." I assured them all I would try to be more positive.

She should be done eating, but I didn't want to intrude on their long awaited family reunion, so we all ran back home to speak with Carlisle and Esme.

When we arrived home Carlisle and Esme were sitting together; he was reading a medical journal while Esme was knitting quietly.

_Sit down Edward we have some things to discuss, _Carlisle thought. I sat on the chair across from them while Emmett sat on the floor with Rosalie in his lap and Jasper and Alice were on another sofa holding hands.

"We need to tell Lily soon, today, preferably," I said.

"Jasper put his hands through his hair and said, "We should tell her during the day, just in case she decides to run and hide. She won't be so afraid during the day."

Rosalie spoke up, "No, I think we need to tell her at night so we can show her our abilities without having to worry about being seen."

Carlisle put his journal down and placed his elbows onto his thighs steepling his hands while pondering our next move. "You both have valid points, so I think we need to do both. If we tell her before sundown and she takes it well then we won't have a problem waiting until dark to show her all we can do." Carlisle looked at Emmett and then at me, "Oh and no showing off; save that for later, we don't want her to be too distressed."

I really wanted to be with Lily, but I think she needed to be with her parents without any intrusion. I called her and we spoke on the phone briefly. She was sitting with her parents and they were watching a movie together. "Lily, call me later when you have free time okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. I will do just that."

After hanging up the phone, I ran to her house and watched through the windows from the edge of the forest. They were watching a comedy because she was laughing and eating popcorn in between her parents. They all sat comfortably and her father had put his arm around her and her mother.

I could picture her as a small child. Every now and then she would smile or laugh and her face would light up. There was a quality that shines through that made her face ageless and it was beautiful.

**LPOV**

When the movie finished I put the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table in case Dad or Mom wanted to eat the rest and I padded softly upstairs.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number. After the first ring his smooth voice answered, "Hello?"

I grinned from ear to ear. "Hello handsome. How are you?"

"To be quite frank, I miss you terribly." He sounded very sad.

I smiled hugely, "I miss you more."

A knock could be heard from my front door. "Edward hang on there is someone at my front door." I then heard my mom call out, "Lily, Mercedes is here."

"Edward, Mercedes is here. Can I call you back?"

"Sure, love. I will be waiting for your call. Bye." I made a kissing noise to him and hung up.

Mercedes came upstairs and met me with a backpack full of my books. We sat up in my room for a couple of hours just going over what I missed in my classes and catching up on the gossip; who is dating who and who broke up.

Mercedes sat on my bed and listened to my ipod while I was catching up on my government lessons, mostly reading. She was tapping her fingers on my book every once in a while like she was playing the drums. When she broke out in song, I looked at her, rolled my eyes, laughed and then joined in. I suppose that the both of us should never quit our day jobs, we were horrible, but we had a lot of fun.

Eventually, I wrapped up my studies and put all of my books on my desk to go over later. Mercedes and I just sat and talked about boys and relationships. "So does it feel weird to be away from Edward?"

"What do you mean?" I looked at her with a puzzled expression and my eyebrows knitted together.

"He has been by your side since you were found 24/7 and now you are home and he isn't here."

"I do miss him a lot, but I have to be brave and go back to the way things were before. I also think that both of our parents wouldn't be too happy with us sleeping together at night, even if it is completely platonic." I stood up and waved for Mercedes to follow me.

"If I had Edward in my bedroom at night, I doubt I would be concentrating on sleeping," Mercedes said. She had a wicked smile that lit up her face.

I just laughed out loud when she said that. "Believe me it's not like it hasn't crossed my mind, but Edward is extremely reserved and too gentlemanly; although, I would love to watch him sleep." We walked downstairs and I entered the garage ushering her in with me hurriedly closing the door before my parents found us. This sneaking around stuff is stressful.

"What are you doing?" I looked over at her when I picked up a hack saw.

"Isn't it obvious?" I smiled and started to attempt to saw off my cast. It was turning out to be a fruitless endeavor.

"Lily, Dr. Cullen is going to kill you when he sees you without a cast." She looked worried and a little amazed with my brazen behavior.

"Well my arm itches like crazy and I already lost two ink pens down inside." Placing the saw down on the tool box, I was attempting to scratch deep inside my cast to no avail and resumed sawing.

She rolled her eyes when I kept going and after about 20 minutes I gave up trying to saw off my cast. I hung the saw back onto the nail that was on the wall and huffed out a huge disappointed sigh.

Mercedes looked at her watch and then stood up. "I have to go it is almost time for dinner and I have to help set the table."

I hugged her and escorted her to my front door. "Call me later."

I nodded my head and watched her get into her car and drive away before I closed the front door and ran back into my room to call Edward back. I had been talking with Edward until way after dark. "Edward, I am getting really sleepy. Please tell me that you will come over and stay with me."

"I will if you want me too." He sounded so sincere and sweet. "No Edward, you need to sleep in your own bed and besides our parents would kill us if they caught us together. I can try to sleep alone without you nearby."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I closed my eyes and started to relax just thinking about Edward. "Of course. Sweet dreams. I love you," he said.

"Sweet dreams to you and I love you more." I closed my phone softly and placed my phone on my nightstand.

After hanging up on my conversation with Edward it was time to get ready for bed. I walked to the bathroom and started to brush my teeth and had been looking at my reflection in the mirror. My facial wounds were healing so the bruising had to look worse to get better. They were sporting nasty greenish, purplish, brownish colors. Leaving my toothbrush dangling from my mouth, I carefully reached my hand up to my face to touch the bruising, it was extremely tender. Thankfully, most of the swelling had gone down. My arms were bruised also and they were looking yellowish. I was still in immense pain, but didn't want sympathy or any more worry from my loved ones, so I stayed silent.

I resumed brushing my teeth and when finished, rinsed my brush and spit out the toothpaste watching it swirl down the drain. I grabbed my pajamas and then huffed out a sigh of disgust. I couldn't get my own clothes on or off without help, so I made my way downstairs to see if mom would help me out.

"Mom, will you help me get dressed?" I heard no reply so I had gone back upstairs to find her. Mom was in her bedroom reading a book. "Mom, will you help me get dressed for bed?"

"Certainly, honey." She smiled at me and helped me take off my shirt and pants and then helped me get my pajamas on.

She sat back down on her bed and picked up her book into both of her hands. She kissed me on the forehead, "Goodnight, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, honey," and then I walked back to my room yelling out, "I love you, dad!"

He answered "I love you, baby girl," before I shut my door.

I lay down and it was wonderful to be resting my head on my own pillow again. I turned to face my nightstand and reached over to pull the cord on my lamp and extinguished all light in my room.

I usually liked it dark in my room, but on my first night back in my own home it was a little unnerving. The shadows were dancing on the ceiling coming from the little amount of moonlight filtering in through the windows. Crickets were chirping a song into the night and a light rain could be heard pattering down on the roof of the house. Those sounds are usually soothing to me, but now they alerted my flight response.

I pulled the covers up closer to my chin and tried to snuggle down into the warmth of the blankets. My heart started to beat rapidly when I heard a car drive down my street and pull to a stop. It seems that in the cover of darkness that every sound was amplified and more menacing. My panicked reaction to my first night at home is just absurd. I internally berated myself, but that didn't help either.

Soon, I pulled the covers over my head completely and lay in the stillness of my room, closing my eyes, waiting for sleep to eventually shut out the feeling of emptiness that I was suddenly feeling. I knew I wasn't alone in the house, but still felt that way nonetheless.

I harnessed all of my strength to remain calm in my own home. Somehow, it had worked because I had drifted off to sleep, though not dreamlessly.

_My car was headed to meet Alice for a shopping trip when fog started enshrouding the landscape and my vision was occluded so I slowly pulled my car over to the side of the road. On the roadside stood the tall figure of a man completely alone. I couldn't tell if he was injured or lost, but a bad feeling washed down my whole body like an ice bath that left me cold and apprehensive. My breathing was ragged and a strangled cry flew from my lips. _

_I hit the locks on my car to keep him out and I punched the accelerator and swerved around the man. The scene around me was like a tape playing on slow motion; I turned my head in the direction of the man and our eyes met locked on one another. As terrified as I was, I couldn't look away. The man didn't look at all familiar at first, but the eyes were unmistakable, they were Jack's eyes and when he smiled at me, I knew it was him. He started running after me. I drove as fast as my car would allow, but he was just as fast as my car. _

_I turned my face to the window and he was gone. I breathed out a sigh of relief...until he was in front of my car and couldn't get out of the way fast enough. I slammed on the brakes and had begun to fishtail. I turned the steering wheel into the skid after I hit the brakes, but the momentum was too great and I hit him. I screamed with the impact; steel mangling body...of course I hated him, but I didn't want to run him down like a dog in the dirt. To my astonishment, he was unscathed. He then walked over to the driver's door and ripped it from its hinges and threw it onto the shoulder of the road. _

_Instantaneously, he put his upper body into my car with his head just over mine...it was so fast that I couldn't see properly, accept I saw eyes...golden eyes. When he pulled his face down to a distance where we were face-to-face, it was Edward's face looking into mine. He showed his teeth with an audible snarl and it was a sound like an attacking animal. He tore the seat belt completely off of my lap and then ripped it off of the car itself and threw it onto the asphalt. He grabbed me by my arms and pulled my body out of the car and into his steel embrace. He leaned his head into the crook of my neck and tore my flesh apart...I screamed and flailed my arms trying to pry him off of my body. I knew I was going to die at the hands of the man I was in love with. _

I awoke and found myself literally flailing my arms in front of my body, sweat dripping from my face and clinging to my clothes making it sticky and uncomfortable. Gasping for breath, I then pulled my arms up to my neck and checked for visible signs of damage.

Breathing heavily, I sat up and looked around in the darkness. I saw my closet door open a crack, so I peeled off my blankets, stood and walked over to the door closing it. With my back against the closet door, I stood there with my hand over my accelerated heart waiting to calm down peering at my clock which read 3:00 a.m.

I pulled out my phone and started to dial the first half of Edward's phone number onto the keypad and then decided I didn't want to wake him. I put my phone down and crawled back in bed and whispered, "Goodnight, Edward. I love you."

I must have been more tired than I thought because after settling in, I passed out. When I awoke that morning, I found my closet door open again. My skin was cold to the touch even though I was under my blankets. It felt as though I had been curled up next to a snowman.

The rain had been hammering down as I rode over to the Cullens. My windshield wipers seemed ineffectual against the battering droplets. Torrential downpour was the best descriptor for weather out. As we pulled up to their enormous house, I tugged the rearview mirror toward me and peered into my own eyes before I stepped out gauging my appearance and fluffing my hair. I made my way around the car and leaned into the open window, kissing his cheek. Thanks for driving me dad. Edward said he would bring me home later on. I promise I won't be late.

Pulling my umbrella over my head and walked up to their door, I turned back and waved to my dad. Dad had waved and then pulled out of their drive carefully. Before I could consider being soaked through to the bone or even knocking, their door swung open.

"Hello sweetheart, please come in." Esme ushered me into their beautiful home. I stepped inside and closed my umbrella shaking the excess water off onto their front porch and then placed it behind the door hoping that it doesn't create too much of a mess.

"Would you care for anything, tea perhaps?"

"Yes please."

That sounded wonderful and warming on such a cold, wet evening. She ushered me into their living room where the rest of the family patiently waited. She walked away into the kitchen and put a kettle of water on to boil. Esme then came back into the living room and stood with Carlisle; their arms around each other lovingly.

Edward's face looked ominous. "Lily we brought you here to tell you our secret. I am willing to accept any response that you may have." I tried to cut him off, but Edward was persistent. He kept talking, but I didn't hear what he had said. My mind was working too fast for me to comprehend his words.

I looked at each of their angelic faces one-by-one. I had never really noticed to this extent the similarity of their features. Their eyes were all just about the same color. How odd, none of them are genetically related, but they all share the same beautiful eyes.

"Lily honey, please sit down," Esme said while gesturing for me to make myself comfortable.

I turned and sat down in the large wingback chair and curled up as best I could. Everyone seemed nervous and tense. Each person had their own nervous tick that they were trying unsuccessfully to hide. Alice was a bubble of energy bouncing around, never staying in one place for long; Emmett kept flexing his muscles, all he really needed was a mirror and he could have been posing for a muscle magazine; Jasper was running his hands through his hair over and over; Rosalie just looked nonplussed; Carlisle kept looking at the faces of his family trying to keep everyone calm; Esme just smiled at me, she was the only one who looked completely at ease; and lastly when I looked at Edward he looked like he was ready to throw up and he was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

After a few moments, the kettle started whistling shrilly demanding to be taken off of the heat of their Viking stove. Esme walked back into the kitchen and soon came back out with an etched silver tray that had a Noritake china teapot and one dainty cup; also there were tea cakes, sugar, cream and lemon. She poured me the tea and placed a sugar cube in it and then some cream. "No lemon, thank you."

I picked up my cup and held it in my cold hand and sipped it slowly. The tea warmed me from the inside out, but it felt like there was something definitely larger than butterflies in my stomach when I looked at all of them. The looks on the Cullens faces made me extremely nervous. They all looked as if they were going to the gallows. My body still ached all over and my neck felt like it had a huge knot in it, twisting like a pretzel.

Suddenly, a wash of calm settled in the room and everyone was noticeably affected by it. All of their bodies looked relaxed. I looked around and scanned every face. "Thank you to whomever just mo-joed the room, if that was you? I really needed that." The tension that was building up into my muscles suddenly dissipated and I almost felt lethargic.

"Okay, you all have my undivided attention so please tell me whatever it is that you need to."

Edward rubbed his face with both of his hands and took a deep breath. Eventually, he exhaled and looked into my eyes; butterscotch meeting chocolate. His gaze was unyielding when he said, "You know I love you, right?"

I started to worry when he said it like that. "Of course I do, Edward. I love you, too."

I was about to stand up to sit by him when he said, "No, please, stay where you are."

"Alright, I'll stay put." He nodded and gave me a saddened smile and then he continued on.

"Lily, there really is no other way to say this except just straight out...we." Edward paused and pointed to the room at large in a sweeping gesture with his long slender fingers, "Are vampires."

I think I misheard what he just said. "Come again? I think I misheard you." I was thinking they were had some sort of genetic anomaly, aliens, beings who are actually alive.

"We are vampires."

My mouth hung open stupidly with no sound coming out and my eyes were closed. I was trying to comprehend what he just said, but my brain was ready to shut down due to sensory overload. I had realized what I was doing and closed my mouth. The cup I was holding started to rattle when I placed it back into its saucer.

My life as I knew it, as cracked and imperfect as it was, had now been shattered. _Where does this leave all of us? _I was silent for what seemed like a really long time. The Cullens were quiet waiting for me to say something. Just sitting there, my mind went over the word _vampire_ and all that word entails.

_Does that mean that they are going to kill me? Are they really a family? Ewww...they drink blood. Is it possible for them to love their food? Is that how they get their food, by luring them in with promises of love and friendship? _My sense of self preservation kicked in and I was trying to devise a plan for escape, but it was not very likely in the company of vampires. Death did not frighten me like it should. In the hospital I hurt so badly that I prayed for death. Maybe this is how my demise was fated to be, if I believed in fate.

After another uncomfortable silence I said, "All...all of you?"

"Yes dear, all of us," Esme said. She had a look of pure motherly adoration when she gazed into my eyes.

I picked up my cup of tea again and held it close to my chest. My sipping from the tea cup was the only sound coming from the room. At that moment I wasn't really thirsty, but it gave me something to keep myself occupied.

Nobody was talking at all, I am not even sure if they were breathing. We were all deep in thought, probably going over the ramifications of this revelation. I couldn't even look into their faces for fear of letting on how frightened I was. I was definitely frightened of them, but more frightened about where we all go from here.

I slowly stood up from the chair that I was sitting in; thinking that I might need to make an escape. I knew that I loved them deeply. This family_, my...vampire...family _stayed silent waiting for me to make a move_. Whoa, that was really weird to think about_, _"My vampire family". _

As I tried to process what I was feeling, I realized that I was slowly inching toward the front door but they did, too. In a blink of an eye, Esme was blocking the door from my exit. A severe wave of confusion washed over me like a tidal wave. _Did she block my way so they could kill me? If I really wanted to leave would they let me? _I finally found my voice and asked, "So you 'eat' people?"

They all laughed. Edward said, "No, we don't eat people, we sustain ourselves by drinking animal blood."

I'm not sure if I should have been relieved with his proclamation or not. "We haven't fed off humans in many years now. Jasper was the last of us to turn into a 'vegetarian' so to speak."

_Great, now they think that they are vegetarians?_ _What does that even mean? Are they making fun of me? If that is true, does that make up for what they are?_ Internally berating myself, I thought; _how stupid am I to think they are bad. They all saved me and my mother from Jack and the horrible things he put us through. _

Edward began again, "We believe that killing humans is wrong on so many levels. We used to be human after all." On some level I believed him.

"Have you killed people before, just for fun, I mean?" My eyes darted to Edward and the others quickly.

"Yes, some of us have, though not for fun, but because we were weak and we aren't very proud of it. If you want more detail we will tell you about it." I actually felt pain when I looked at them and the remorse that was written on their ethereal faces.

"Do you want to kill me?" I scanned the room and when there was no immediate answer I got up and ran. I flew up the stairs quickly, my legs taking two steps at a time. Breathing heavily, I found a bedroom. My gaze panned to a king size rice bed, which was huge and was made of solid wood. I quickly and painfully dropped to my knees and shimmied under the bed. My heart was beating wildly and the sound of rain tortured the window panes. _My God they didn't even answer. Maybe they do want to kill me. _

A pin could be heard dropping to the floor it was so quiet. I clapped my hand over my mouth trying to stifle my rapid, heavy breathing. I curled in on myself as close to a fetal position as I could and lay there quietly. My better judgment told me they probably could hear me anyway, but I couldn't stop myself. Fear washed over my whole body. I knew they would find me; it was just when they would find me.

Soon, the bed was lifted away from my body and I was concealed no longer. Emmett was holding the bed up with one hand quite easily. He gazed into my eyes painfully when he saw me lying in that position with my hand over my mouth. After a few moments, I noticed his face never showed any strain as he was holding the bed off the floor completely. He was frowning at me, "If Carlisle saw you trying to hide under this bed lying on your injured arm like that he would be very upset. He already noticed the saw marks on your cast."

Aww crap, I did try to saw off my cast yesterday because my arm was itching like crazy. I blushed knowing I was caught. Emmett's eyes flashed after my embarrassment. _Uh oh, maybe I should refrain from any blushing; it may make them want to eat me. _

Emmett stuck out his arm to help me rise for support. I avoided touching him and got up of my own power. I felt so guilty that I was afraid, but I couldn't help it.

I breathed out a sigh of, well too many emotions, but mostly resignation to whatever may be in store for me. I watched him place the bed back on the floor and dust his hands off on his jeans. He escorted me back downstairs and the rest of the family was there with pained looks on their faces.

Carlisle said, "Sweetheart, we don't want to kill you. We didn't answer right away because you surprised us. Oh, by the way Lily, you are still injured and need this cast to remain on your arm; you don't want malunion of your arm, do you?" A look of shame passed over my face when he said that to me. _Great now I have to not only worry about what the Cullens being vampires means in the big scheme of things, but now I also need to worry about possible deformity of my arm. _

"If I catch you trying to cut off your cast or doing anything to cause more injury to yourself I will be forced to place you in a body cast, that way you won't be able to move anything."

I had temporarily forgotten about the intense conversation we were having. "You wouldn't!" My eyes looked like search lights they were so big.

"Oh yes, I would." He had a devilish look in his eyes, which now knowing what they really are gave me the shivers.

Ignoring my physical fear, I looked to Edward and said, "You wouldn't let him do that would you?"

"Yes, I would and I would help him apply it." I was astonished. He would take Dr. Carlisle's side over mine. "I know that look on your face, I want you well and I will do anything to keep you from harming yourself," Edward's voice was firm, but gentle.

Knowing that this part of our conversation was over, there was no arguing with either of them, I deviated back to the issue at hand. "So, do you want to hurt me?" I don't know why I said that, but it rushed out of my mouth before I could restrain myself. Tears welled up in my eyes and I stood behind the chair holding it for support and as a barrier between me and them. "Edward you wanted to that day at the beach and you would have done it, too."

"Yes, I did want to drink your blood. I was very tempted when you cut yourself, but I didn't." Edward looked pained when he admitted that.

"So, you don't want to kill me or hurt me?"

All in unison they answered, "No."

"I have other questions then if that is alright?" My voice was a whisper because I didn't want them angry with me.

Edward answered, "Ask anything you want to."

"May I see you eat so I can understand?"

"No!" There were many voices telling me this, but Edward's was most prevalent. His eyes smoldered, but not in that cool sexy way of his and I jumped when they yelled at me.

Rosalie came over by me and helped me sit down in the chair. She looked me in the eye and said, "You are amongst family, I promise we won't hurt you." I nodded and decided to go on. At least asking multiple questions would keep me from falling apart from the fear I felt deep down in my bones.

"Do animals taste better than humans?"

"No," the unison answer came again. "Animal blood doesn't taste anything like human blood, it isn't as...tasty, but it sustains us and keeps our thirst at bay. We have been drinking animal blood for so long that we can abstain from human blood," Carlisle said.

"Why...why are you vampires?" I could see the confused looks on their faces so I changed my wording. "Did this happen to you? Did you decide to become what you are?"

Edward answered, "No, some of us were changed into what we are to save our lives." He turned his head to Carlisle and smiled at him.

Carlisle started to speak, so I looked up at him, "I changed most of my family, but only because they would have died otherwise. I would never take away someone's choice to live." He looked so sincere, so I kept going with my questioning.

"Things come so naturally to you, is that learned or part of your vampirism?"

"It is a little of both, I suppose. We read lots of books and love to learn, but our abilities help out a great deal, too," Jasper said. I turned to look at him and he smiled a devastatingly handsome smile to me.

"This question is a little...weird. No I shouldn't ask."

Edward gestured to me and said, "No, go on. I would like to hear your question."

"Why are you so normal? You can do extraordinary things and yet you all try to fit in with humans. What I guess I am trying to say is why don't you have world domination on your minds and carry it through?"

My question got rousing laughter. I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Carlisle walked up to me, knelt down to face level and took my hand. "Honey, there are many reasons why we don't take over the world, but the biggest reason is to keep our secret."

All I could say was, "Oh. Are there many of you? Vampires, I mean."

Edward answered, "Yes, but most of us are Gypsy-like and they do eat people."

My eyes grew very large. "So you don't fit in with the rest of your kind?" They shook their heads no and I couldn't help but to feel sorry for them.

"Carlisle, I know why you are a doctor, to help people, but there is so much bad in the world why don't you stop it? You know smite down evil? It seems like you live life and just observe."

"I have killed bad people to feed off of when I was new to this life and after a while it got to me; killing was killing no matter how I tried to twist it," Edward said, as he looked at me very seriously.

My mind was working overtime with what Edward had said and I was now looking at my own actions with disgust. "I almost killed Jack and I have no excuse for what I did other than hate and rage. You all must think badly of me."

In the blink of an eye, I was on the couch sitting atop Edward's lap being cradled in his vise-like arms and he was stroking my hair tenderly. "I could never think badly of you. What you did was in self-defense." I had been feeling guilt over what I had done for some time, but could never voice those feelings.

"Was it? I was safely away from him and he was weaponless when I shot him. I wanted him dead. While I was captive and awake, I prayed that he would die. Here you are telling me you all are mythical monsters, yet who is the real monster here?"

Everyone looked sympathetic to my outburst. Edward just held me close to his icy body and kept whispering, "Shh...It's okay. You did nothing wrong." I was now crying. Edward's shirt was getting soaked through, but I couldn't stop myself. After a good 20 minutes, my cries turned to small sobs and then a few minutes after that the sobs were nonexistent and just a few sniffles were displayed for everyone to see and hear. When I pulled my face away from Edward's chest I saw a huge darkened spot on his shirt.

"Lily, are there any other questions that you may have or want to ask?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, where was I, oh yes, I was asking you about your being vampires. Let's go onto lighter fare...Do you even own this house?"

They looked amused with my question. "Yes, we do own this house. We own many houses and we live in them like you live in yours."

"Well I suppose even vampires want to live the American dream!" I chuckled and pushed on.

"Do you catch fire if you go out in the sunshine?" Their amusement started increasing. Fits of giggles were coming from Alice and Esme looked like she was struggling not to laugh, but it looked as if her struggle was going to be a failure.

"That is a myth." Edward held my hand and squeezed it when he answered.

"Okay, well that answers that, then why do you always stay home when the sun is shining?"

"Because we sparkle when we go in the sun," Rosalie said, "Just like diamonds."

"Wow...diamonds." Edward smiled and said, "I will show you sometime soon."

"Where do you sleep? Do you sleep in the cemetery?" This time Emmett was laughing hysterically. His voice echoed off the walls. "Why do you think my question is funny?" I wasn't offended, but really curious. "If you are officially dead, why don't you sleep in the cemetery?"

Jasper chuckled and said, "We don't sleep."

"So, no cemeteries or coffins? Wow, where did society get their crazy ideas about vampires then? If you don't sleep what do you do at night?"

"Whatever we want to," Edward said. "We read or watch television or go hunting."

"No Edward, I mean what do _you_ do at night?" The whole room was exchanging looks when Alice said, "Oh Edward, just tell her you go into her room at night and watch her sleeping."

"Okay, you watch me sleep. You are too cute." I didn't believe her. _Why would Edward do something like that when there was a multitude of exciting things to do out there? _

"Oh, speaking of hunting, I guess my Christmas gifts for Jasper and Emmett were pretty useless." They smiled at me and Jasper said, "It is the thought that counts." Emmett then interjected, "Besides, we had an awesome knife fight when we got home."

Thinking of them hunting for their food, I was suddenly excited and turned to Edward. I grabbed his lip and lifted it. My inspection of his teeth was worthy of an orthodontist's. "Okay, where are your fangs? Can you show them to me or do they only come out when you eat?"

I was still holding Edward lip with my fingers when he tried to talk. "Me mon't haf fngs."

I looked at Edward in surprise. "What?" He pulled my hand away from his lip and proceeded to say, "We don't have fangs."

"Well how do you eat? Do you just stab the animals and drain their blood into a flask?"

"No honey, our teeth are razor sharp; they can cut through just about anything so we feed sort of similar to how vampires on TV feed. We usually go for a large artery and cut through skin, sinew and bone if we have to."

The idea of razor sharp teeth while Edward and I were making out filtered through my mind. Involuntarily, I pulled my hand up to my lips unconsciously making sure they were still intact. It was ridiculous, but I still did it.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Edward was worried. He lifted my chin to look into my eyes. He had the sweetest smile. "No, you didn't scare me." I smiled back, but my eyes were still troubled.

"When you told me I smell good, is that only because my blood smells tasty? You know, in a 'hey I am watching a great movie and need a snack kind of tasty?'"

"Yes," Alice said. "You do smell very nice in a 'tasty' way."

"Sweetheart, you always smell good, whether it is your blood, your perfume or the smell of your hair."

I kept rambling on, "My whole life will never be the same. If I choose a normal existence, how do I live without you? God, there is no easy choice here."

Edward smiled again. "I know this is a very difficult decision for you. No matter what you decide I will be there for you. I will always protect and watch over you even if you don't choose me." This time his smile vanished and he looked sick and scared.

I decided to go on and ask, "Does it hurt to turn?"

"Yes, very much so; I was the lucky one not to remember my change." I turned to look at Alice in wonder and a little fear.

Then I decided to ask the million dollar question. "Edward?" He looked into my eyes and was ready for what I needed to say.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Edward, what if I want to become one of you? Will you support me in my decision? Will you help turn me?"

"Lily, I will support you in any way. I think you need to talk to each one of us to get our take on being what we are before you decide, but I will never let what I am get in the way. If you make an educated decision to be one of us, I will be there for you."

"Okay." My mind was reeling from all of this information.

I looked to Carlisle and said, "Is it only the bite that hurts?"

"Honey we can discuss all of that another time. There is a lot to think about before you decide that."

I was lost in thought and shook myself from thoughts of anything too painful.

"So what can you do? I have seen some of the amazing things you all have done. I have seen your great speed; I think you can read minds and whatever you did to make me calm down earlier worked, too. Have I missed anything else?"

"All vampires have great speed, strength and we don't age." Carlisle answered in a calm manner almost like this is something he talks about everyday.

"There are some of us who have our own special abilities." When a questioning look entered my eyes, Edward just answered, "We are not sure why we have these special abilities, although a theory is that we carry something special about us that we had when were human and it was amplified when we became vampires."

"Amplified?" Suddenly a picture of a vampire being attached to a car battery came to my mind.

"I have the ability to read minds, although for some reason your mind is closed off to me." Wow, my mind is closed to Edward's that is just weird.

"Lily, I see the future." Alice was looking at me and she smiled. "Oh, when you go back to school, don't wear that green sweater; it will make your bruises look even worse." I nodded my head in comprehension. "Green sweater, bad, got it."

"I am the one who made everyone relax. I have the ability to manipulate emotions." Jasper raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Rosalie spoke up, "The rest of our abilities aren't as...substantial.

"I believe that the rest of us who have no 'super' abilities are more grounded to our humanity. Rosalie and I have never tasted human blood and it is easier for us to fit in as humans than it is for the rest of my family."

We have been sitting there talking for quite some time. My stomach started to growl and I looked up at everyone apologetically. Edward took my hand and lifted me easily off of his lap. "Let's go get you some food and then we will show you our abilities. Would you like that?"

I nodded and all of us kids started for the front door. When I thought about the word _kids_, I finally asked, "How old are you?"

"Let's get you some food first and then we can talk about age." Edward smiled and picked me up in his arms and ran for his car.

He was so fast; I closed my eyes hoping that he wouldn't ram me into a wall. "God, it is a good thing I didn't eat first, Edward. I might have hurled on you." He laughed heartily and it sounded good, entirely normal to hear him do it. Before he closed the passenger door on his car, I heard Carlisle yell out, "I told you boys not to show off."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

Edward turned the engine over and pulled out of his garage and into the misty afternoon. Alice and Jasper were in her car pulling out behind us. Rosalie and Emmett were riding with us. We sat in Edward's car in silence just thinking about the implications of today's most revealing conversation. Edward turned his head in my direction, "How are you?"

"Hmmm...Oh I'm fine. I am just thinking about how normal this all feels...going to get me something to eat, I mean after all we talked about." Edward was still looking at me with love in his eyes when he passed Alice on the highway and went into the opposite lane. I turned to see a semi coming toward us and Edward was still staring right at me so I screamed, "Edward, please watch where you are going? Are you trying to kills us?" My heartbeat accelerated as fast as Edward's car.

He swerved the car back into the lane we were supposed to be in and his laughter sounded so confident and sexy, "Lily, my ability to read minds allows me to go very fast...I know when the police are around...I can hear them. Also, my reflexes are excellent, so please don't worry." My mouth dropped open, "Seriously?"

He grinned at me and then pulled my hand up to his cold granite-hard lips. I shivered and then pulled his hand into my lap and held it in my own to warm his, looking down at my fingers exploring Edward's hand carefully. I had done this before and memorized every minute detail, but now I was seeing with clear eyes. With my fingers, I traced his fingertips down to his knuckles and to the carpal bones of his wrist. Curious, I held my finger to his wrist, searched for a pulse and found nothing. I was more intrigued than frightened.

I pulled his hand up to my lips and kissed the inside of his wrist tenderly. He sucked in a breath and he looked at me with bedroom eyes. I gazed back at him with as much intensity.

In the back seat of the car Emmett and Rosalie sat quiet until they saw us. "Get a room, guys!" Emmett groaned. He then broke out into a smile as big as I had ever seen from him and he then clapped Edward on his shoulder enthusiastically. Rosalie punched Emmett in the leg. "Ouch. That hurt." She rolled her eyes at his proclamation of intense pain.

Edward beamed at me and accelerated faster starting to weave in an out of traffic with ease. We reached 100 mph and I was getting nervous, but didn't want to say anything to hurt his feelings.

While Rosalie and Emmett were having a quiet argument in the back seat, Edward's eyes flashed to his rearview mirror. He made eye contact with someone and raised a single eyebrow; so I physically turned...since I am not a contortionist, as best as I could, and saw Alice and Jasper in her car behind us.

"I'm getting you in trouble aren't I?" I took Edward's hand again and decided it was safe to ask more questions. "I suppose since you are a..." I couldn't say the word vampire. "What you are...that you can't be injured in a car crash?

Rosalie spoke up, "No, we can't, but you can. Edward slow down. I don't want Lily to look worse than she already does if we crash." Edward stayed in our lane and slowed down considerably looking extremely put out.

We were getting close to town, "Ohh...ohh...Taco Bell. Edward, stop the car." He turned and looked at me with horrified shock on his face, "Lily, I know we don't eat, but come on, Taco Bell? I want to take you somewhere nice? We may be vampires, but we have standards you know."

I blushed furiously. "Edward, I don't look good enough to go somewhere nice. I may frighten people away." I felt bad about the way I looked and so I peered down into my lap fidgeting with my fingers.

"I think you are beautiful, but Alice and Rose can help cover your facial bruising." He looked so kind and encouraging, but he kept driving north.

Eventually, we pulled into the parking lot of a Chinese restaurant. "Edward, why are we here?" He looked into my eyes while turning the engine off and pulling the key out of the ignition. "Isn't it obvious?"

It's not that Chinese food sounded bad, because I love it, but it was weird. "You don't eat, so why are you so picky?" I tilted my head and smiled at him.

He blurted out "We won't run into any of our schoolmates here and Chinese food has the proper nutrition you need. Taco Bell is just crap. I am trying to keep you healthy. Besides, Carlisle would just kill me if he found out I took you to a place like that." When he said _like that_ he practically spat it out.

"Edward, Taco Bell is tasty crap! You don't see me telling you which wild animal to eat for lunch, do you?" Emmett laughed so hard when we were bantering back and forth. "You guys sound like an old married couple."

I smiled and said, "That doesn't sound so bad to me." I looked outside and the mist had subsided, but the sky was still a steel gray color.

The next thing I knew, Alice and Rosalie pulled me out of the car and started putting make-up on my face and neck, dabbing and patting. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all stood waiting for my big transformation looking like triplets with their arms folded across their chest and their feet crossed, leaning causally against Alice's car. After a few minutes, Rosalie handed me a compact mirror and I saw a normal human face peering back at me.

I twirled around excitedly and smiled looking up at them. "Edward, I look..." He answered, "Beautiful." His crooked smile was present, as well as his brothers'. I never noticed that they all had similar beautiful smiles until they all stood there together at that moment. Edward moved closer, put his arm around me and escorted me into the restaurant with his siblings following behind us.

Edward looked at the host and said, "Table for six please." The host escorted us to a table in the far corner where it was dark and secluded. "Miss." He bowed to me and looked at me with concerned eyes. He then looked at the others and darted his eyes away from them as if he were afraid.

After a few uncomfortable moments of silence, the waiter came up to our table and asked for my order. "I would like Mongolian beef and the chow mein. I would also like tea, please." The waiter took the menus and looked over at the others and hurried away.

"They know what you are," I whispered. Edward nodded his head in acknowledgement. Then Alice whispered almost inaudibly, "Its okay, they know we are vegetarians because of our eye color. They are wary, but there will be no trouble."

After a few moments, the waiter returned with my tea. "Thank you." He bowed his head to me and said, "You are welcome, Miss." I poured my tea into the itty bitty cup and added half of a sugar packet. I immediately sipped the tea carefully. "Oww oww owww..." No matter how many times I have had tea at Chinese restaurants I always burn my mouth terribly.

In an instant, Edward turned me toward him and he kissed me. His hands caressed my face and his tongue slid over mine and the burning sensation subsided. My tongue felt as if I had just placed ice cubes in my mouth. He let me go and I was in a love induced fog then blushed when I looked into his siblings eyes.

I turned to face the edge of the table and the waiter then came out with my food and placed the plates in front of me. He then turned and walked away silently. I whispered, "How did they know about..?" Emmett whispered back, "The Chinese, not all, but some can be very superstitious and they must have encountered vampires before." I looked intrigued, but my hunger won out over asking more questions.

I inhaled deeply and sighed as I placed the first bite into my mouth. I ate extremely quickly as if it were my last meal and it was spicy and delicious. I can't remember when I last had Chinese, but this tasted wonderful.

In between bites, I finally said, "Edward, you guys don't eat so how do you know where to find the best food?"

"It's a gift." That was all he said, but he smiled mischievously in my direction. There were so many things about this man that I needed to know, things that were such a mystery to me.

Every once in a while, I would see their noses crinkle up in disgust. "You guys can wait outside for me if you would like. I don't mind eating by myself." I felt so bad that they had to sit with me while I ate. I suppose I would react the same way watching them drink blood. Just thinking about that made my own nose crinkle up. Edward touched my nose. "You look adorable when you do that."

Alice answered, "We are all mature and can handle it. Right guys?" I smiled at Alice's depth of friendship that she displayed, that they all displayed. It made me happier than anything.

After I had finished eating, Edward paid the bill and left a generous tip. When we were on our way outside, I saw a very tall man approach the restaurant. He was built like Jack and I tensed up my body and closed my eyes. I didn't know I had grabbed Edward's arm in a death grip; of course an ominous signal from the elements aided in my fear. A clap of thunder had exploded and the air pressure swelled ominously. I jumped at the severity of the sound. I started to hyperventilate out of sheer panic.

I saw Emmett and Jasper move to either side of us in a protective stance with Alice and Rosalie in front of us. We were essentially boxed in. Edward just kept walking with me and then stopped when we got to his car. He pulled me into his embrace and whispered in my ear, "Everything is alright. I will never let anything happen to you ever again. You are safe with me."

After I was able to calm my breathing, I said, "I'm alright. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm alright." I closed my eyes once more and took a deep breath. I leaned back and looked into Edward's beautiful face and nodded. "I'm sorry I was so afraid. That was stupid of me."

He placed his icy fingers onto my chin and gazed intently into my eyes, "Nothing you do is ever stupid. You were frightened. After what happened to you it is a natural response."

A feeling of being safe and protected washed over me and knowing he was a vampire who was pretty much invincible made me more comfortable. It was strange thinking that I was in the presence of five killing machines. I knew that neither Jack nor anyone else could hurt me ever again. While deep in thought, the heavens opened and icy cold water droplets started pounding down on the pavement.

Emmett and Rosalie both got into the back seat of Edward's car and then he helped me in the passenger seat. We drove quietly back to his house. The only sound was the rain pelting onto his windshield and the swish-swish of the wiper blades.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's house Edward helped me out of the car and we walked inside. I was standing in front of their large panoramic windows and watched the rain come down in flowing sheets. It was peaceful to watch and gave me some sort of comfort knowing that in all the craziness that something normal was going on.

Carlisle walked up to me and put his arm around me. I leaned my head onto his chest and we both stood there for a long while. I broke the silence and asked, "How old are you, Carlisle?"

"I was born sometime in the 1640's. Time was not as well documented as it is in this century so the exact date I am unsure of. My father was an Anglican pastor. You need to know I lived in a time where there was religious persecution. My father and his fellow pastors would hunt down mythical creatures, most of them turned out to be human, but they were put to death. When my father was too old to continue, I took over the church and the hunts, only I looked for the real creatures. I found a real vampire and during the struggle I was bitten. I ran off and hid in a root cellar. I changed alone, hiding fearing not only the vampire, but my own parishioners."

What he had said hit me like a ton of bricks. His story was so fascinating, but I felt so bad that he was alone and scared. "I didn't want to be a monster and I tried to kill myself. I found out that it is very difficult to kill a vampire so I hid in the woods away from humans in order to starve myself. I had encountered a herd of deer and being extremely hungry, I broke down and fed from them. It was at that time that I knew there was an alternative to feeding from humans and have been dedicating my life to helping them ever since."

"So, it is true that you will live forever?" Carlisle nodded his head while the rest of the family was quiet and reflective. "It must be difficult for you. You all must be so lonely."

"Why do you say that?" Jasper asked. "Well, because it must be difficult to outlive everyone, to watch them grow old and die." It hit me hard just then that if I was to stay human I would grow old and die leaving Edward all alone.

"It is hard, but we usually don't befriend anyone so it hurts less," Edward said.

"Well then that must be even harder for you to watch life being lived while you just observe it from the shadows. Why did you choose to befriend me?" I looked to Edward and Alice with a mixture of confusion and honor that they chose me.

"Because we were drawn to you and we knew we couldn't leave you alone," Alice said.

"Are all of you Carlisle's age?" I looked to every face in the room and waited for a response. "No we are not quite that old. Jasper and Esme were born in the late 1800s, Alice and I were born in 1901, Rosalie was born in 1915, and Emmett is the youngest of all of us and he was born in 1935."

"That would make most of you over 150 years old and Carlisle around 425 years old. You look good for your age. I hope that I look as good as you when I get old." Alice beamed at me like she knew something I didn't.

"Okay, who is up for video games?" Emmett asked. He was pulling out the game system and setting it up. Jasper and Edward both looked excited to be playing games without worrying about looking human in front of me. Edward and Jasper vaulted over the sofa and landed lithely on the floor and sat down. All three of them immediately started bickering.

The guys were having a terrific time playing war games with each other. They kept yelling about cheating and how good they could play even with their eyes closed, etc. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at their behavior and grabbed a fashion magazine, trying her best to ignore them. I, on the other hand, was intrigued with their antics.

After an hour or so of playing games, Alice stood up and asked me if I wanted to see their abilities. I answered, "Yes, I would like that very much."

"Alice, you can go outside while Lily waits inside and watches through the window. We don't need her catching her death in this downpour," Carlisle said. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and then she ran outside and ran extremely fast. All I saw was a blur of color flash by. I then wondered if they ever get dizzy from running so fast.

Edward pulled open the French doors and stepped outside. He squatted down and jumped like a long jumper, but instead of jumping a few feet he disappeared deep into the woods, which was at least 40 yards away. I had wondered if he was alright and was turning my head in all directions to see him emerge out of the thick copse of trees. A voice came out of nowhere, "Who are you looking for?" I turned my head to see Edward standing right behind me peering outside as if he were looking for someone, too.

I was rendered speechless and turned to look outside again when I saw Emmett grab a huge tree branch as large as my thigh, rip it away from the tree and snap it in half. Esme noticed my awed expression and said, "Alright kids, I think that Lily has seen enough for one day." She came up to me and hugged me. "Are you alright, honey?" I just nodded in response. Everyone convened back into their living room and we just talked a while.

It had gotten dark and I had a feeling it was time for me to go home. I looked at my watch and then Edward was right there helping me on with my coat. "Oh, Edward you need a collar with a bell or something if you are going to sneak up on me like that. You scared me."

"Yeah Ed, you need a collar like a cat or a dog!" Emmett yelled. Jasper started to laugh, too. Edward responded by throwing a pillow from the sofa at Emmett and Jasper hitting them in the head. Edward said, "Ha ha, you're hilarious guys."

Emmett's statement got me to thinking. "Edward, what if I want a kitty or a puppy when we get married?" I looked up at him with wondering eyes. The whole family tried hard to stifle wide grins while I was waiting for an answer.

"Ah love; you have no idea how happy I am that you still want to marry me. As for the kitty or puppy, if you really want one then a kitty or puppy it is." I squealed loudly and hugged him as tightly as I could, jumping up and down.

I abruptly stopped when I started to think about a tiny pet around vampires. "Wouldn't you want to eat the kitty or puppy?" I was thoroughly confused. Edward smiled, "Lily, do you know how many kitties or puppies we would have to eat in order to feel full? I think if you got one it would be relatively safe around us."

"Oh okay. Then I want a big puffy long-haired Siamese kitty when we get married. That way when you go hunting I will have a companion around to keep me company."

Esme came up to me and hugged me. "I think that a kitten would be perfect for you and Edward. They were actually my favorite animal before I was turned. I would love to have one around the house again."

The rest of the family hugged me. Alice was last and she pulled me aside, "We need to get together to talk about your future. I see a few things that are going through your mind and you haven't made a decision. I will help steer you in the right direction."

"Okay Alice, we will do that." I was intrigued with what she said and looked forward to hearing what she saw. I smiled and waved at her. Edward just shook his head, "You really should think before you give Alice free reign." Edward escorted me to his car and helped me get in. The car was parked in the garage so I didn't need my umbrella just yet.

I smiled, "Edward, you are so big and strong, you would protect me from Alice, wouldn't you?" I fluttered my eye lashes at him and that is when he reached over and took my face into his strong hands. We started kissing and there was so much passion and desire there; sparks were definitely flying. This was the first time we have been alone since before I had been kidnapped. It felt good; safe.

He finally broke our kiss to let me breathe and started the engine. As it purred to life, I noticed Carlisle and Esme standing at the garage door beaming at us. I blushed furiously and then waved to them. They waved back and stepped back inside the house closing the door softly behind them.

When we were driving, I had thought of something. "Edward, I am rescinding your invitation to be in this car." I just sat there waiting for him to disappear or to be physically thrown out of the car and nothing happened. "I guess that doesn't work if it is your own car, huh?"

Edward sat there smirking and then he spoke softly, "The whole inviting you into places like homes, cars or work places are all a myth, too. We can go anywhere we want to." Well that was a little disturbing to think that vampires could enter your home whenever they wanted and that they were unstoppable.

We arrived home right on time. Edward was getting soaked when he opened my door. I opened my umbrella and placed it over both our heads. He then shut the car door and escorted me inside. "Mom...Dad, I'm home." I closed the umbrella and shook it out before setting it near the door in the entryway.

Edward waved. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Christensen." My mom came up to Edward and ruffled his wet hair and then hugged him. "Edward, it is so nice to see you sweetheart. Come in and make yourself at home."

"Thank you I would like that very much," Edward said.

"Mom, I am going upstairs and change into some dry clothes." I winked at Edward and then walked upstairs alone. After turning the knob I pushed open my door gasping in surprise. My heart started racing. I heard loud growls coming from behind me. The growls had stopped when I turned around. Edward was there and he looked ready for a fight.

Rosalie was in my room and she frowned at Edward. "Give me a break Edward, its not like you didn't hear me."

"Actually, I overreacted because you scared Lily not because you snuck up on me." He looked annoyed with Rosalie. I decided to change the subject. "Rosalie, what are you doing here?"

She looked at me as if I were deficient in some way, "I'm here to help you change your clothes." Edward squeezed my hand and turned to leave the room. Rosalie helped me out of my wet clothes. I placed them in my hamper while she looked in my closet.

My arm itched badly and I was looking for a tool to scratch with. "I will be so happy when Carlisle takes off my cast." Giving up on the idea of scratching my arm I stood behind Rosalie peering into my closet while she pulled out a pair of sweats. "Hey, let's pick out your outfit for school tomorrow while we are here." She rifled through my clothes trying to find the right outfit. I felt a breeze pick up wisps of my hair and blow them into my eyes.

"Don't even think about having Lily wear that tomorrow, Rose," Alice said. My heart jumped into my throat again and was working overtime. I heard his voice in the room again and I think my whole body turned pink. Edward was standing in my room staring Alice down. The whole time I was standing in my underwear, thank God I put on my nice ones.

Edward never looked directly at me, so Rosalie pulled me close to her and helped me change into cute sapphire blue sweats and matching hoodie. Alice and Edward's silent conversation was unnerving. I was mostly uncomfortable because I had no idea what they were saying; although they were probably speaking about me.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in," Edward finally said. Alice snorted and said, "Edward, you two eventually are going to be married, quit being so rigid."

"Edward, it's okay. I don't mind. Haven't you seen your sisters in a bikini or in their underwear before?" I tried to reassure him, but he still looked bothered. "Yes, but my sisters aren't you and if I am going to look at your body, I would like it to be in a more private setting with less of an audience." His eyes shifted to his sisters and he looked frustrated and mischievous at the same time. _Is there anything he does that isn't cute?_, I thought.

Alice stayed and she and Rosalie picked out a white tee shirt with a scoop neck and short puff cap sleeves, a pair of black skinny jeans and black Frye granny boots. I also had a black almost floor length puffy down coat. They both seemed to approve their choice of wardrobe. They both hugged me when I gave no opposition to their choice. Alice said, "We will be here in the morning to help you shower and get ready for school." I waved and said, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

Edward helped escort me downstairs and mom and dad were at the dinner table talking quietly.

"Honey, daddy has to go back to his ship tomorrow." My eyes grew very large. I knew this was coming, but I didn't think it was this soon. Dad got up from sitting and came over to me and said, "Sweetpea, I have to go, but I asked Dr. Cullen to help look after you. He promised me that you would be safe and well cared for." His eyes swept over to Edward's and Edward nodded in agreement.

"I will take very good care of your daughter, sir." Edward let go of my hand and I hugged my dad very tightly. "Lily, I still have my phone for emergencies and our computers have the web cams so we can talk face-to-face. Also my superior officers allowed me to take leave during the trial, so I will be back."

I nodded and choked back sobs. "I love you, daddy." Mom looked at us and then said, "Edward, why don't you help me set the dining table for the four of us and give them some time to spend together."

I blanched, but couldn't announce that Edward doesn't eat food. Edward seemed to be very calm, collected and at ease with the prospect of eating dinner with us. He turned his head and I smiled apologetically at him.

While dad and I were talking and sitting together, Edward was dutifully setting the table, quite formally, I might add. Mom was astounded when she saw Edward's hard work. It looked like a table setting you would see at a formal wedding. The table had a table cloth with a runner and mom's flowers sitting at the center of the table. I had no idea that Edward knew where to look for those things. We only used them during holidays or when Grandma and Grandpa came to dinner.

The place settings were set with a salad and dinner fork; above the forks was a bread plate and a butter knife; the dinner plate sat in the center of the place setting with a cloth napkin sitting on top of the plate; a knife sat to the right of the plate with the knife edge facing the plate; to the right of the knife was a coffee cup sitting on a saucer with a spoon nestled on the saucer; above the knife was a beverage glass for Edward and I and wine glasses for mom and dad; and sitting above the dinner plate was a dessert fork with the tines facing to the right. It was beautiful.

Mom stopped what she was doing and admired his work. "Edward, you did a beautiful job. Did you learn this from Esme?" He grinned from ear to ear. "Yes, she did teach me to set a decent table," Edward said proudly.

I sat in quiet reflection because Edward has been a vampire for so long that this must have been something he learned when he was human many years ago. Edward sat me down and pushed in my chair. He sat next to me.

In honor of Edward's beautiful table setting we sat down to have salad and bread and butter first. He ate everything that was on his plate. I was astonished. Mom came out with the main course; steak, baked potatoes and steamed asparagus. Edward started to eat that, too. My mind raced with thoughts of Edward exploding because he was eating so much._ Could he explode? I thought._ He conversed with my dad and was talking about his ship and where they were right now. I turned my head and he turned to gaze into my eyes while he was still speaking to my dad. He must have seen the concern there because he squeezed my hand and said, "It's okay."

After dinner was over dad took the dirty dishes away and we washed them; well dad washed them while I kept him company. He made coffee for everyone, but me and mom served peach cobbler for dessert. Edward even ate that. He played the part of a human very convincingly.

We then excused ourselves and went upstairs while mom and dad were sitting together watching television together. "Edward, why did you eat all of that? You won't explode will you?" He laughed at me and said, "No I won't explode, but I should go for a little while, but I will see you later." He kissed my forehead and headed downstairs and I followed.

"I have to be going home now. Thank you so much for dinner. It was delicious." He walked up to my dad and shook his hand and then dad surprisingly pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, son, for taking care of my girls. I can count on you to keep that up?"

"Your daughter's happiness is my main priority sir." Edward then waved to mom and went out to his car and drove off. I then walked back upstairs and got ready for bed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I headed back downstairs and hugged and kissed my mom and dad. I was exhausted after such an overwhelming day, but it ended extremely well. I am so glad that my parents like Edward because I love him dearly.

I walked back into my bedroom and pulled my school books out and finished the left over homework that I had to catch up on. Eventually, I rubbed my eyes and saw that the clock said 11:45 so I put my books on my desk and got into bed.

Before I fell asleep completely, I felt cold hands reach out and embrace me. "Oh shit." I jumped and practically fell off the end of my bed. "Hey it's me. Don't be afraid," Edward said. "Edward, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

Again, I got the look of annoyance, "Alice told you that I have been here every night since I fell for you." Edward smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Edward, I thought she was kidding." He laughed quietly and said, "No, she wasn't. Come here." I gladly obliged and got under the covers with him and he held me tightly whispering in my ear, "I am so in love with you."

I nuzzled my head deeper into his chest and said, "Good because I am so in love with you." Lying in his arms made my heart soar. I fell asleep in his cool embrace while he whispered sweet nothings into my ear.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

I awoke the next morning still wrapped in Edward's arms, not really sure if last night was a dream or if it was a reality. When I opened my eyes and saw that he was actually there, I groggily greeted him in a gravely voice, "Good morning." He chuckled and grabbed my chin and pecked me on the lips. "How did you sleep, my angel?"

I cleared my throat trying to sound more like myself, "Very well thanks and it was all because you were here with me." I pecked him back on the lips and was relishing being with him this early in the morning. It was like a dream come true waking up next to the most beautiful man on the planet.

Realizing where we were and that my parents were not only in the same house, but awake, I whispered, "Edward, I still can't get over that you don't sleep." It was mind boggling to think about having that much time on your hands. To me, getting a decent night's sleep always helps clear out your mind of all of the day's happenings. Knowing that Edward can't do that is just plain crazy. "Well, I got to watch you and listen to your deep breathing, which is very relaxing for me," he said.

I love Edward very much, so having him watch me sleep wasn't horrible at all. If I would have known about that a few months ago I would have definitely not taken the news very well, but after getting my promise ring and spending so much time with Edward, knowing he's watching me sleep, doesn't bother me.

The doorbell chimed loudly throughout the quiet house and Alice and Rosalie's voices could be heard coming from downstairs. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Christensen how are you this morning?" Edward released me from his hold, "That is my cue to go home and get ready for school. I will be back before you know it." He kissed my forehead and then jumped out through the window.

"Don't fall and hurt yourself," I called out. I trilled out a laugh because I knew that he would never fall or hurt himself. I averted my gaze away from the window and settled back into my warm blankets. I heard a light thud on my floor and turned back to the window to see what it was. There was Edward smiling back at me. "I am perfectly coordinated, I never fall...well except for you." He then winked and jumped out of my window again.

Alice and Rosalie entered my room and greeted me kindly. "Good morning Lily, you look chipper this morning," Alice said. They both pulled me out of bed and directed me toward the shower. I stuck out my bottom lip in protest as I was warm under my blankets and really didn't want to get out of bed. I turned my head back toward the window when I heard Alice say, "Lily, looking out the window won't make Edward come back and save you from getting up and showering." Alice had a firm set to her jaw and I knew that my battle had been lost.

As per usual, I had to keep my cast dry and I knew I looked ridiculous with my arm hanging out of the shower. _Thank God Edward isn't here to see this_, I thought.I let the hot water wash down over my head and shoulders creating a cocoon of warmth around my body. I had closed my eyes while enjoying the water when Alice, who thought she would be funny, hung a big cotton towel from my cast that was sticking out of the shower curtain. "Very funny, Alice!" I opened my eyes in exasperation and sighed. She tried to feign innocence very poorly in my opinion, "What? I am just being efficient, Lily. Now you don't have to reach that far for your towel."

Rosalie started scrubbing my hair with my favorite shampoo. She hit my tender scalp with her icy fingers. "Eeesh." Goodness that hurt, but it also itches like crazy because my hair is starting to grow back. After a few more moans and groans I completed my shower. I grabbed my big fluffy towel dangling from my cast and stepped out onto the bathmat. Alice helped me dry off and took me back into my bedroom to change.

After getting dressed, they both marched me back into my bathroom and turned on the blow drier. They styled my hair, which took forever and was painful at times. Having both of them working on me, I felt like beauty experimentation Barbie. Normally I would love being made up, but today wasn't one of those days. "Alice, I can see that evil gleam in your eyes while you poke and prod me." She just smiled broadly and helped me put on some lip gloss and mascara, but I refused heavy make-up since it was raining outside, it would just run anyways and make funky looking make-up streaks. Having funky looking make-up streaks along with bruising wouldn't be attractive at all.

I then heard my parents inviting Edward into the house so I ran downstairs and hugged him fiercely, searching for refuge. "Edward, you have to help me, Dr. Frankenstein and Igor are on a rampage up there." His eyes sparkled and danced when I said that. "I think they did a wonderful job, you look beautiful." Alice and Rosalie walked downstairs and met us by the door and Alice was holding the hair brush in her hand with a wicked look in her eyes. Edward stood protectively in front of me while smiling his devastatingly handsome, crooked smile. "Alice, no more grooming!" She gave Edward a pouting look, which was funny, but she stopped, thank goodness.

I started to gather my things when Dad came up to me and kissed me goodbye. "Honey, your mom is driving me to the airport. I will email you as soon as I get on the ship. Love you." I hugged him and then kissed my mom and they bid farewell to Edward, Rose and Alice then left the house. A tear started to fall down my cheek knowing that my dad wouldn't be here for me. "I meant what I said to your dad, you know!" I turned my head to face Edward and when our eyes met, he continued, "Your happiness is my main focus in life." He smiled at me. He picked up my hand and pulled it up to his lips, kissed my knuckles and then turned my hand over and kissed the inside of my wrist.

**EPOV**

Rose insisted on going to school with us. "Edward, I am going with you guys. Lily may need me. I will stay in the car waiting until school lets out." I furrowed my brows thinking about what Rose just said to me, "Rose, you would never just hang out in the car for anyone." She caught my eyes with hers and she was very serious indeed. "You're right Edward, I would never do that for just anyone, but I would do that for Lily."

When we pulled up to parking lot people were already staring in our direction; not a good sign. Alice placed her hand on my shoulder trying to keep me from getting really angry because the voices were already stirring. It was like a surge of too much information hitting me from all sides. They were coming from outside, inside and from cars that hadn't arrived in the parking lot yet. I hope that Jasper and Emmett are up for a wrestling match tonight, I want to rip something to shreds.

We stepped out of the car, took a deep breath and started our walk onto school grounds. The day hadn't really started yet, but it was fast becoming terrible. We hadn't even walked halfway through the parking lot before the voices hit me full-force.

_Oh my God, did you see Lily she looks really bad. _Carrie said, "I heard she was abused by her mom." Heather answered, "Really, I heard she did that to herself; that she was trying to get Edward's attention. She is just sad." Heather started thinking even more venomous thoughts, "w_hat a bitch. I hope Edward sees the light and dumps her." _

I took Lily's hand into my own hoping to offer her support, but it was really me who needed the strength. I was going to go crazy today and needed her touch to keep me sane. We caught sight of a friendly face, so I waved.

Mercedes was waiting for us near her car. _Oh there she is. I am so glad to see her. I better ready myself to kick some major ass if anyone says anything bad about my best friend. _She came up to us and hugged Lily. "Lily, you made it. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Lily saw the disbelieving look in Mercedes' eyes and she reiterated, "No, really I am okay. I feel good and am ready to get my life back to normal."

I felt more at ease knowing that Lily had Mercedes and Jake for support. She just squeezed my hand and said, "Edward, don't listen to what everyone says today. It doesn't bother me." She looked deeply into my eyes and bared her soul; all that mattered was the both of us. This perfect beauty amazed me in ways that I never considered to be possible. I never imagined that a human could be so remarkable.

There were so many voices that were shouting in my head, all of them bleeding into one another and I couldn't pinpoint who was thinking these thoughts. It was getting confusing and extremely annoying. _I heard that Lily was raped. I feel sorry for her..._

_I heard she ran away from home and got mixed up with a pimp and he beat her up..._

_Heather told me that she is crazy and did that to herself..._

_I heard she's knocked up and she ran away from home because she couldn't tell her parents...or Edward._

_I heard the child isn't even Edward's..._

_I heard that Edward found out about the other guy and he tried to kill him..._

At that point I had to try to stop listening before I did something rash. I could see that Alice was getting frustrated with what she was seeing and hearing, too. It was a horrible feeling to feel helpless at that moment, but it was Lily who needed to set things straight and only when she is ready, so I didn't mind waiting, even if listening to this was pure torture.

Even the teachers who saw her had their own comments; at least theirs were more humane.

Mrs. Boyd was walking into the office and caught sight of us, _Oh that poor baby, I hope that mentally she can get over this horrible situation. I am glad that her friends and family are there for her. _

Alice, Mercedes and I escorted Lily to her government class. I kissed her on the lips lightly and said, "I will be right here when class is over, okay?" She nodded to me and then said goodbye to Alice and Mercedes by giving them a hug.

I hurried to my class deluding myself into thinking that if I did hurry it would go by faster. Just sitting in class listening to all of the gossip, both verbal and nonverbal was exhausting. The whole class wasn't even listening to the lecture we were getting, myself included. Notes were being passed around like wildfire and everyone in class kept looking at me as if I may just explode and splatter entrails all over them. When I would look them in the eye, they would quickly turn their heads away from me as if nothing were going on. Cowards.

Being so in tune with Lily, I could hear her taking notes in class, the scratching of her pen on her notebook paper was filling my ears. Knowing that she was doing well and taking notes made me relax a little. Then I heard, "Psst...Lily what happened to you?"

My body tensed up while I was waiting for Lily to answer. Nobody better upset her in any way or else. "Sara, I don't think that I want to talk about it right now, but eventually I will and then I'll tell you." I could hear Lily's teacher calling for quiet and handing out a test. She walked toward Lily and she said, "Lily, if you aren't ready for this test I can give it to you later in the week." Lily's sweet voice responded, "No, Mrs. Carver, I'm ready to take the test."

The rest of the class had gone thankfully silent and they all had started their test. All of the infantile minds that I listened for were frantically trying to recall pertinent information, dates, names and places before time was called instead of thinking about Lily. Lily was at ease; although I could not hear her inner voice I could hear her breathing and her heart, both of which were calm. Poor dear, this test must be extremely easy for her.

The bell finally rang out signaling the end of class. I was out the door before anyone had time to stand up. Papers on desks that hadn't been put away fluttered to the floor. I made it to Lily's class with Alice right on my heels and we watched Lily take her test up to the Mrs. Carver's desk, set it down and then turn to leave the room. She had a smile lit upon her beautiful features.

I couldn't wait for Lily to press her lips to mine, to feel the warmth and love radiating through her. Her scent hit me like a flood washing away all that came across its path. Her bright energy was pulsating outward toward Alice and me. Before she knew it, I had scooped her up in my iron grasp and held her tightly. "Edward, I missed you guys, too."

Mercedes came from behind us and we all walked to our second hour classes, Lily being escorted first. I then heard more voices..._something must have happened to Lily because she has an entourage...it must be nice..._

_I wish she would tell us what happened..._

_I think I might ask Mercedes what happened..._

_Lily is a stuck up bitch..._

I finally tuned out the inane inner workings of the student body at large. I was suddenly glad that Lily couldn't hear what I hear. I hugged Lily and waited this time until I gauged the tension in the classroom. The class was tolerable, but not to my satisfaction. Lily sat down and was greeted by her classmates. They were kind, but some were afraid to ask her what happened, which was good. Her science class went by unceremoniously, as well. I escorted Alice and Lily to their fourth hour class quickly, as I knew they both love that class. _If this particular class is around the next time we go to high school, I just may take it myself_, I thought.

**LPOV**

Alice and I sat down in Media English, I felt so much better knowing that she was with me in class. Because of Alice's presence in class, the other kids never asked me what happened, although they kept staring, mostly openmouthed like they were catching flies. Mr. Shields came over to me and greeted me with a warm smile. "Lily, I am so happy to have you back. We are still watching the movie Rear Window. I will give you a copy to watch at home so you can catch up. If you would like you can study or just sit here quietly." Mr. Shields patted me on the shoulder.

The lights were extinguished with a flip of a switch and darkness washed over the room. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Of course, Alice was looking right at me and didn't need to adjust her eyes. For a moment her eyes appeared to look weird. "Alice, your eyes look like a cat's does in the dark." Alice only smiled and said, "Cool."

The only light source was the flickering of the large screen television. Alice leaned over to me and whispered, "Lily, at lunch... Sasha is going to cause trouble. I am unsure what she will do because she hasn't decided yet, but she has made the decision to start in with us." I nodded my head in response. There was nothing to fear especially with Edward and Alice around.

Alice and I kept talking throughout class quietly. She had already seen Rear Window, although I am sure that she saw it when it premiered in 1954. That was so weird to think about. There are so many things that happened throughout history that all of them have probably witnessed or experienced. Hopefully, I could remember to ask them questions later on when we were alone.

When class was over, Edward was standing in the doorway waiting for us to be excused. "Lily, make sure you have your coat because it will start to snow soon." Alice winked at me and I knew that if it snowed enough a snowball war would ensue.

**EPOV**

Lunch finally arrived and the four of us sat at our usual table. The lunchroom was eerily quiet. Most of the students were watching us intently. Jake walked into the room and headed our way and sat beside me, "So, is there anything we have done to be received like this?" He was turning his head this way and that just watching everyone looking in our direction.

I smiled at Jake and shrugged my shoulders. Lily rose from the table and immediately Alice and Mercedes stood, too. "Guys, I am just getting into the line for lunch."

"Me too," Mercedes answered. Everyone stared when the girls got into line.

_Poor Lily she looks terrible..._

_She must be very brave; I don't think I could have gone to school looking like that..._

_Lily looks like shit..._

_Wow, I hope Edward didn't do that to her..._

I shut out the voices again; it was getting to be too much to deal with. When the girls returned, Lily and Mercedes started to eat their lunch. I tried really hard not to scrunch my nose up in disgust when they were eating cheese pizza, so I placed my hand on top of her cast and rubbed it lovingly.

As I was rubbing her arm, I felt something poke my fingertip. A deep frown creased my face, "Lily, seriously? You stuffed another pen into your cast?" She looked in my direction innocently batting her eyelashes. "Honey, that look may work on me, but Carlisle won't fall for it." It was Lily's turn to frown and then her face brightened considerably, "Edward, I have Carlisle wrapped around my little finger." She held up her pinky finger to represent her firm belief that Carlisle was indeed wrapped around her finger, smiling devilishly.

I was interrupted by Sasha's petty and venomous thoughts..._She needs to be taken down a peg ..._"Let's go guys." Sasha and her friends rose up to their full height and sauntered over to our table. Sasha's face was mangled into a sneer. Jake's whole body tensed up readying himself for a cat fight.

"So, Lily did you do that to yourself to get attention?" As she said that she placed her hand on Lily. "Don't touch me," Lily said nervously.

"She said don't touch her." My lips slightly lifted over my teeth and my eyes were burning from anger, but I made no movement. At the same moment the cafeteria doors burst violently open with a deafening sound of impending doom and in swept Rosalie. Her hair flowing around her shoulders like a golden halo, her tawny eyes sparking fiercely and her hands clinched into fists. Also, Alice stood with her face turned to a menacing shroud of fury. Her hands were bent into claws readying to strike at this horrible excuse for a human being. My two sisters looked like beautiful avenging angels not to be underestimated or thwarted. All eyes were on my sisters and the humans were enraptured.

We moved at a human's pace to keep up our charade, so when Mercedes rose and struck Sasha across the face the three of us were rendered speechless. Suddenly, the whole cafeteria burst into varying degrees of chatter about the scene that just unfolded in front of their eyes. Alice, Rosalie and I laughed when Sasha gave a look of shock and disbelief.

Lily was shaking, I am not sure if it was from anger or fright. She looked as if her skin was crawling from Sasha touching her. There was nothing else I wanted more than for Lily to feel safe and loved. As if she knew what I had been thinking, she stood and made her way over to me and tucked herself into my side burying her face into my chest.

Mr. Garcia had witnessed the whole spectacle and walked up to all of us. His tension was rolling off of him in waves. "Mercedes, Sasha you both need to stay after school in detention." He walked over to Rosalie and was speaking with her about being on school grounds. Of course Rosalie put on the charm and spoke to him in her most seductive voice and he overlooked her being there without permission.

The voices hit me again from Sasha's group..._they both need to be taught a lesson...bitches..._

_Look at Rosalie Hale...what a whore..._

"Mercedes, I am so sorry you got into trouble because of me," Lily said. Lily looked as if she would cry as she said that.

"Lily, don't worry about it that felt great." Mercedes was grinning hugely trying to keep Lily smiling. Eventually, the lunchroom quieted down verbally and some semblance of order had been restored. Rosalie sat down with us after she talked with Mr. Garcia. Her eyes never left Sasha or her friends. Rosalie made it clear where she stood on them getting some sort of revenge on Mercedes or Lily. "I think I need to serve detention after school, too." Rosalie said.

Soon after the excitement at lunch, the bell rang for the next class to start. Jake and I escorted Mercedes and Lily to gym class. Rosalie strode elegantly to the bleachers after entering the gym.

After a few moments, Lily came out of the girls' locker room with her street clothes still on. Her face appeared as if she were sucking on lemons. That was my cue to go dress in my own locker room to avoid Lily's wrath. She caught my eye and said, "Don't even think you are going to escape, Edward. You and I will have words later." I then knew that Carlisle had arrived and taken the doctor's note to Coach Damon to keep Lily from participating in class.

Everyone convened in the gym and Lily was now sitting with Rosalie. We were still on our dodgeball unit for class. We separated into two teams and today Mercedes was on my team. I went out of my way protecting Mercedes because Heather still wanted her revenge and to humiliate her.

The teams were dwindling down and Mercedes and I were both still in play. Josh is so asinine; he was annoying me to no end. He would throw the ball at me as hard as he could throw it thinking he could hurt me, which was quite humorous. I gained possession of the ball and threw it at Nate and the ball bounced off of his thigh. Lily and Rosalie both were cheering for me, which was quite nice to hear. Josh obtained the ball again and threw it straight at Mercedes' face so I ran to her and half shoved her out of the way, half shielded her with my own body and my arms were wrapped around her. I peeled her away from my body and looked into her eyes, "You okay Mercedes?" She looked flustered and just nodded. _Dial down the charm there Edward_, I told myself.

I had lost all of my patience. Rosalie said, "Kill 'em all Edward." Turning my head in her direction I caught her wicked smile that she gets when she is hunting with the rest of us. I let loose and started picking off the other team one by one. It felt so satisfying to take out Heather and Josh. There were five of us left on my team including Mercedes when the last player had been hit on the opposite team.

Lily stood and cheered exuberantly when we had won our game. After another game had been played and won by our team again, class had ended. I hurried to shower and change into my jeans, sweater and Doc Martens then ran to see Lily who was still with Rosalie. They were talking animatedly about the daycare that Rose donates her time to. Rosalie really missed her kids while we had been searching for Lily. She is anxious to be going back on her regular schedule. "Actually, I am only going to be volunteering my time on Fridays, that way I can spend more time with you, Lily."

I was shocked to hear her say that. The daycare was everything to her. When we walked outside the snow had started to fall in a heavy blanket. Lily started to shiver. She had left her coat in her locker. I shrugged out of the coat I was wearing and placed it gently around her shoulders. She leaned her face down onto the shoulder of the coat and inhaled deeply taking in my scent. It is funny to notice the little things that we both do the same. Whenever she wears my coat and gives it back I smell the coat because it smells like her.

We ushered her to her next class with Mercedes and they both walked in together. The room hushed quickly with prying eyes staring at the both of them. I blew her a kiss and turned to go to my own class.

Mr. Shields had given her a huge stack of papers to grade and she got to work on all of them. I could hear her mark the papers with her pen after her thorough examination. Once in a while, I could hear her sigh or yawn. Hearing these sounds escape her lips endeared me to her all the more. Grading those papers hadn't taken the whole hour because when the bell rang Lily and Mercedes both were already out the door as I arrived.

Jake caught up with us and he walked Mercedes to her last class. We bid them goodbye and turned in the opposite direction. "I don't know if I can tell them what had happened, Edward." I squeezed Lily's hand and offered her some reassurance, "You never have to say anything if you don't feel good about it." Lily sniffled, "You always know the right thing to say." Again, she half-sniffled/half-laughed; which only made her more adorable in my eyes.

Lily walked into her office aide class and set her things down on the table she sat at. She turned to face me and walked me to the door. I held her fragile hand in my own taking in her beauty. She was exquisite. She kissed me. It was very short; although it was filled with immense passion and then I headed to my government class thinking about that kiss.

While I was in there we readied for a test, which was tedious and extremely beneath my intelligence level, but it would pass the time easily enough. Lily sat in the office and opened a book to read. I smiled listening to her thumbing through the pages. About three quarters of the way through the test, Lily was sent to drop off a message on the opposite side of the campus. She walked with purpose through the quiet hallways. Because of the snow drifting down lazily, her footfalls on the cement walkway were made even louder to my ears.

She pulled open the door to Mrs. Sheridan's room. Mrs. Sheridan was helping a student all the way in the back of the room and waved Lily back to where she stood. I could then hear the whispers and sneers from the others in the classroom. Mrs. Sheridan thanked Lily and I heard her turn to leave to head back to the office.

Two things happened simultaneously; I heard Alice scream in my head, "Oh no, Lily" and heard Lily trip and fall onto the floor with loud "ooofff". I handed in my test to Mrs. Carver. It only took about ten minutes to finish. The rest of the time I spent doodling on my notebook paper. I asked if I could use the restroom. Once outside, I flew to Mrs. Sheridan's class. Alice was already there in the doorway rushing to Lily's side and helping her up. The class burst into uproarious laughter, which only fueled my ire. "I'm okay...Alice, I just tripped."

Alice was inspecting Lily for any visible injuries. Lily turned to face Mrs. Sheridan, "I am so sorry for causing a disturbance." Her cheeks turned bright pink from the flood of embarrassment that washed over her entire body. She walked out, but my attention was focused on Sasha who was still laughing and internally celebrating her little joke on Lily.

We escorted Lily to the office and Rosalie was waiting, her eyes pitch black, arms folded across her chest and a terrible frown plastered across her porcelain face. "Edward, I only tripped and fell," Lily said. I raised my eyebrow in utter disbelief. "Lily, Sasha stuck out her foot and tripped you."

Alice was still searching for any sign of injury. Her eyes flashed and she picked up her phone and started dialing. "Jasper, I need you and Emmett." Her voice was a mixture of pain, anger and immense need. She then hung up the phone and waited. "Lily, have the nurse look at you," Rosalie said. Lily went back inside the office and entered the nurse's office at our behest.

Emmett and Jasper drove up to the student parking lot in a matter of minutes. Alice was waiting and threw herself into Jasper's arms. He tilted his head down and gazed into Alice's eyes. Of course unspoken words were exchanged. "I have a mission for you should you accept." Emmett who was standing with Rose said, "I accept your mission. What is your briefing?"

Alice went on to explain what Sasha did to Lily. Emmett said, "Oh, I know exactly what we are going to do to that witch. Alice, come with us." She saluted Emmett and I grinned evilly after hearing what they were going to do. "I wish I could go with you." They nodded their understanding. It was general knowledge that Lily was my focus and I wouldn't leave her. "We will make you proud, little brother," Jasper said.

The three of them sped off with a squeal of the tires out into the white expanse of snow. I just stood there with Rosalie waiting for class to end so I could take Lily safely home. She eventually came out. "Edward, Rosalie, I am fine. The nurse found absolutely nothing wrong with me. Lily kissed my cheek and went back inside for the rest of her class. After about 20 minutes the bell rang. Rosalie headed to detention to stay with Mercedes and Lily came out with her books and my coat draped over her arm. I took my leather jacket and told Lily to stay there. "What books do you need from your locker?" She smiled and told me English, government and my science book. I ran off and came back with her coat and books in my arms. The voices picked up again and I knew it wasn't good, something was up.

I helped her with her down coat, placing it over her delicate shoulders and escorted her to my car. When we got there a mob of students were standing around my Audi waiting. "Lily, we all want to know what happened to you" multiple voices were heard aloud. They were all nodding in agreement waiting with bated breath.

"How could these humans be so ugly on the inside?" I whispered to her. Lily squeezed my hand and said, "You need to see them with your heart open. You are higher beings than we are and you need to see our flaws for what they are and try to overlook them. We all can't be you!" She smiled at me.

Lily put her arm around my waist and dug deep into my side for support. "I guess I need to tell them." I looked deep into her eyes giving her my strength. She nodded and we walked forward together toward the throng of students.

"I demand peace of mind." She looked directly at me when she said that. "I am only telling you this because I don't want any more whispers, finger pointing or talking behind my back. I am going to say this once and then I want to be left alone. I don't want any follow-up questions or talking about it later." They all greedily and hungrily accepted these terms. "I had been abducted from my home, beaten and raped. Edward and his family found me and saved my life." She left it at that. "Edward, let's go." They all had a look of utter shock on their faces, partially from what they heard and partially from the limited statement Lily gave.

I obliged and escorted her to the passenger side of my car and helped her in. All of the kids moved quickly out of our way. I closed the door and strode over to the driver's side and got in. After starting the engine we drove away into the frosty afternoon.

I insisted upon taking Lily to my house to have Carlisle and I look her over, just in case. As we pulled into the long drive to the house Emmett, Jasper and Alice had beaten us there.

I speedily went to Lily and got her out of the car and placed her on my back and ran for the house at vampire speed. I was so happy that I don't have to hide in front of her anymore.

Carlisle had swept out of his office after hanging up his telephone. He came downstairs and said, "How was your first day back, Lily?" He hugged her and then frowned when I had spoken to him in my mind. Carlisle and I have been together for so long it was easier to communicate with him nonverbally than the others. It is almost as easy as communicating with Alice.

"Lily, I am going to take you to the hospital and remove your cast and x-ray your arm, just to make sure you didn't reinjure your arm when you fell."

Lily agreed sheepishly, "Okay. Edward, you will go with us right?" I knew she was reluctant because of the pens and other objects she was using as scratching tools.

"Of course I will, Lily."

Carlisle turned to the rest of us, put his hands on his hips and said, "Do you kids mind telling me what you were up to this afternoon?" He looked livid with rage. I know now that he knows exactly what we did and he wants to know why.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

I had been looking at the whole family, but seeing Carlisle like that frightened me. _What did they do? _My mind was running furiously in circles trying to figure that out. Inside, I was praying that they didn't do anything morally wrong.

"Again, what did you do?" Carlisle now looked worn out. Esme came into the room and she sat down on the sofa and patted it for me to join her. I walked nervously over to her and sat down never taking my eyes off of Carlisle.

Alice looked at Carlisle very seriously. "We didn't harm anyone and it was very difficult not to because Sasha deserves to be strangled." The sound of Alice's voice made it seem like she were speaking of a small child instead of speaking about someone she really disliked. Carlisle lifted his right eyebrow questioningly, "So, what you did was to Sasha?" Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all cavalierly nodded in agreement.

"Sasha tripped Lily today and humiliated her in front of a classroom full of people. She also could have refractured her wrist. She deserved worse than what she got!" A similar fire could be seen in their eyes. I knew Edward was with me earlier so he couldn't have done anything to Sasha. I was extremely quiet because somehow I felt responsible for whatever they have done so I started fidgeting with the zippers on my coat. I had barely noticed that Emmett had started speaking. Emmett looked at Carlisle and gestured for him to sit down. Carlisle acknowledged and sat down looking mentally exhausted. Emmett is a very expressive person, so while he talked he used a lot of hand gestures.

**EPOV**

"We received a call from Alice asking us to come to school right away and she sounded very upset and angry. Jasper and I were worried so we drove like crazy men to meet her."

He panned his gaze from Esme to Carlisle and then to Lily. He then continued to tell the story. "Alice had explained to us what Lily went through and how humiliated she had been. Also Alice described how their day had been going, which was terrible."

Edward cut in, "If you would have heard all of the petty and malicious thoughts racing through their simplistic minds you would have had little patience left, too." Per my little brother's usual behavior he pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was exhausted. He relaxed his posture and looked back up at me. Edward still fuming made a big snarly face, which was funny. Instead of looking annoyed or menacing he looked like Elvis! I made myself a quick mental note to use this against him in the future. As soon as Elvis floated into my brain Edward's eyes grew very large, like a deer who knows he is ready to be hit by a semi, and then he just laughed. "That's absurd, I did not," Edward exclaimed.

Alice turned her head looking at him, "You did too make an Elvis face." The whole family looked amused and Lily was trying to keep a straight face.

Carlisle sighed in response looking at Edward and me. He wasn't going to be deterred with this lighter fare until a decent explanation is given. He gestured for me get back on track. "Please continue."

"Here is exactly what happened...We drove east into the deserted icy streets a few miles away from the school. It was peaceful out, you know when it is actively snowing outside it creates a damper on any sound other than the flakes falling to the ground. The conditions created a perfect situation for us in our mission. The frigid temperatures and snow made sure there was absolutely nobody around. We drove past Sasha's house listening for any sign of a human presence and when we found none we went ahead with our plan."

Carlisle was looking at us as if we lost our way, but if you looked deeply into his eyes the love and compassion was still there. The good thing about Carlisle is that if we ever fall, he will be there to pick us back up again. Esme is the same way. We are their children. There is nothing we can do that would keep them from loving us.

When I turned to look at Lily, she was confused and a little frightened, which was to be expected. We never told her what we had planned on doing. She is such a sweet person that she would probably have told us not to do what we did. Also, we didn't tell her because if she did go along with it, her being human would have greatly slowed us down, but I would never tell her that.

"We had driven away from Sasha's house and parked about a quarter mile away. We jumped out of the Jeep; I was carrying a box and stealthily hopped over a fence nearby running as close to the tree line as possible. The three of us made it to Sasha's house in good time; the house was two story, average and best of all it was empty. We had broken in through the back door and went immediately up the staircase."

Sasha's bedroom was the third door on our right. We made sure not to touch anything without wearing gloves. "When we went into her room we knew that her arrogance knew no bounds. Her bedroom walls were lavender, which is normal for a human female, but instead of having remnants of her childhood like stuffed animals, dolls, posters of rock stars or celebrities like most normal teenage girls, she had photos of herself all over the place and very few of them have friends in them. In one corner of her room sat a vanity, also lavender, that had her make-up and different bottles of perfumes scattered about. Pinned around the mirror were more pictures of...you guessed it...herself. We then rifled through her dresser and closet grabbing all of her clothing including her shoes and placed everything into the box and left the house the way we had come in; leaving no trace of our presence. All she has left are the clothes she is wearing on her back."

Carlisle was trying to stifle a laugh and Esme's eyes lit up with satisfaction. "If you took her clothing, where did you take them?" Lily asked. Carlisle knew exactly where we took the clothes, but wanted a confession. Lily looked bewildered. Looking directly at Lily, I started to finish. "We drove to the local goodwill and donated all of it!"

Edward burst out into laughter. "Did Mrs. Reynolds react how I think she did?"

I looked over at Lily, "Mrs. Reynolds is Dr. Reynolds wife and she volunteers her time at the goodwill." Lily's eyes lit up with understanding so I kept going.

Carlisle sighed in response and then answered, "Yes...she called me today to thank me and my 'wonderful children' for such a generous donation. You know that we need to give it all back!"

Alice snorted, "We most certainly will not. Needy people will get some nice clothes and Sasha will get her just desserts." Alice sat down with her arms crossed over her chest looking petulant and determined.

Lily looked around to Jasper, Alice and I, "How on earth did you think of that?" Jasper chuckled and pointed to everyone in the room, "Lily, we all have devious minds. When you live as long as we do, it becomes easy." Horrified Lily said, "Remind me to never cross any of you." Edward took Lily's hand in a sweet gesture and she responded in kind.

Rosalie stormed through the front door. "Please tell me you did something horrendous to that 'human'!" Rosalie spat human out like it was poison. Rose then looked like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar and turned to Lily, "No offense. Sorry."

Lily looked back and responded, "None taken."

I walked over to Rose and took her in my arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. After a moment of just staring into each other's eyes, I answered her. "We stole her clothes and donated them to charity." A smile formed on her beautiful lips and then bell-like laughter could be heard throughout the house. I even heard her snort once when her laughter became out of control.

"How was detention?" Rose looked at Alice and answered, "Well, Mercedes and I were having a great time. We talked together and made the best of our afternoon and bonded even more. Sasha, on the other hand, kept throwing around threats when Mr. Garcia wasn't looking. Her friends were waiting for us when we were ready to go home." Rose waved off our worried faces. "Don't worry, I made sure nothing happened and I followed Mercedes to her house before I came home." Alice's eyes flashed dangerously and I knew that our work was not finished. "What's the plan for tomorrow?" Edward asked. "I think it is time for mind games...and little harmless pranks." I added in that last part for Carlisle and Esme's benefit.

**LPOV**

Carlisle started to glower at all of his children. He instantly stood and held his hand out for me to take. "Come Lily, time to go." I looked around to each face and then grasped his with my own. "Let's go get that cast removed and x-rays taken sweetheart." We were already walking toward the front door when the next thing I knew I was swept up in Edward's strong arms. He ran as fast as inhumanly possible and then placed me into his car. The speed made me a little dizzy. "Edward, make sure that you warn me before you decide to break the sound barrier with me in your arms." He and Carlisle were laughing jubilantly and then the three of us were driving off through the wintry landscape toward the hospital.

When we arrived, Edward helped me out of his Audi and held my uncasted hand. I became extremely nervous because I had been scratching my arm with various objects for the past few days. The itching had gotten so bad that I couldn't stop myself. "You're worried about what we will find in your cast, aren't you?" My mouth had gone dry and I couldn't properly answer Edward, so I just nodded. "Carlisle won't hurt me, will he?" Edward just smiled and put his arm around me. "Don't worry, if he tries, I will protect you." He started rubbing my back reassuringly and sent shivers down my spine.

Once we were inside a cubicle in the Emergency Room, Carlisle took out a menacing looking mechanical saw that made a shrill sound when he flipped the switch on. I had flinched and jumped a little when it was turned on. "You aren't going to miss the cast and hurt me, are you?" He just grinned at me and placed the saw down on the cast. The vibration from the saw was making my skin itch like crazy and dust from the cast was flying up in the air resembling a fountain. Sweat was starting to bead on my forehead and then drip down my temples. I didn't like to be scared, but this mechanical saw was ginormous. I was so nervous that I tugged on Edward's shirt. He really didn't need to, but he bent his beautiful face down close to my lips and I whispered; "Since you are...you know...when you make mistakes they are usually huge ones right?" My eyes panned over to the saw again. He smiled broadly and looked at Carlisle whose face mirrored Edward's.

Just as suddenly as that shrill noise had started quiet filled the room and my ears started ringing. Carlisle looked at me, "Yes sweetheart, when we make mistakes they usually are huge." My mouth formed a big round O and I had to process that piece of information. Carlisle had finally taken the cast off in two separate pieces. The smell was just awful. The feeling of air on my arm felt so good. I felt free.

Edward's eyes grew like saucers when he saw what had been inside the cast. I looked everywhere but at Carlisle or Edward, put on an innocent face and whistled. Three ink pens, one that was attached to a string, a few paper clips, and a quarter were stuck to the cloth inside the cast. Carlisle chuckled and then said, "I have seen much worse stuck inside of a cast. Don't worry I am not mad at you. I will tell you that you could have stabbed yourself with the unfolded paperclips and caused a terrible infection." I am glad that he wasn't really angry with me. Knowing me, I probably would have cried.

Carlisle walked me to the x-ray room and readied me for the radiographs. Once the films were taken he escorted me back to the room we were previously in. Edward and I waited together just talking. "Edward, what are you all going to do to Sasha?" A huge smile appeared on his face. Whatever they were planning it must be really good. "I can't tell you. We aren't done yet." He immediately made a motion to zip his lips and stayed quiet.

A few moments later Carlisle swept back into the room and he placed the x-rays on the light board inspecting them. "Well sweetheart, your x-rays look fine. Your arm is healing very nicely. You will need to be recasted though." Those were words that I didn't want to hear, but I just smiled trying to make the best of the situation. "You will need to be casted for six more weeks." After hearing Carlisle say that I couldn't help but groan.

When my new cast had been placed I was sent home with Edward. He drove to my house and escorted me inside. Esme and my mom were sitting in the kitchen together. Mom was sipping on coffee and they were talking quietly. When they heard us, they both looked up. "Lily...Edward honey...how are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Christensen." Edward smiled and kissed Esme on the cheek and then hugged my mom. Mom smiled back at him. "Please, call me mom." A huge grin spread across his angel's face. "Okay...Mom."

Edward and I sat on the couch and put on a movie to watch. We were kissing and laughing and not really paying too much attention to what was on the television. Eventually, Mom and Esme came out into the living room. "Hmmm...Hmmm." Mom had cleared her throat to interrupt us kindly. We broke apart from each other with big identical sighs. "Honey, I have to go back to work tonight to cover for someone who is sick." I looked a little disappointed, but I was ready for this. "Okay...um...will I be alone?" I started to panic thinking of myself jumping at any shadows or noises. Esme walked up to me and took my hand. "Sweetheart, you are going to come home with me and stay. Why don't you gather your things for an overnight stay?" I nodded in response and when I stood up; Edward was already up and headed toward the staircase.

Edward ran upstairs with his super speed because mom hadn't been looking. "Hey, no fair." Edward had already grabbed my bag and started stuffing clothes inside and I gathered up my book bag with my homework. As I headed downstairs, mom was waiting for me with her arms open to hug me. I gladly obliged and kissed her. "Have a good night at work, Mom." Mom sighed and hugged me a second time. "Call me if you need me." Edward escorted me to the door and I waved again. Mom blew me a kiss and then we were out the door. When I got into Edward's car I asked him, "Edward what did Esme mean when she said I would be staying with her?"

He looked sad and said, "Lily, we are all going out tonight. That isn't going to hurt your feelings will it? I won't go otherwise." I looked into his eyes, "No, of course not, Edward. Esme will be with me."

He kissed each of the fingers on my hand as we were driving closer to his house. "Who are we?" I said nervously. He gazed deeply into my eyes. "Honey? Are you worried about where I will be going? Are you jealous?" I couldn't lie to him so I just nodded my head shamefully. "I am going to be with my brothers and sisters." Relief was so profound that my body tingled with it. "My brothers, sisters and I are going to get some things that we need to play harmless pranks on Sasha and her friends."

"Edward, please don't do that." I pleaded with my eyes, but his resolve was too strong. "Lily, what she did to you was unacceptable and she also threatened my sisters and Mercedes. I just can't let this go."

I wholly understood what he meant and I couldn't ask him not to do what he feels is right, but only to a point. "You aren't going to hurt anyone, will you?" He helped me out of his car and walked slowly in the snowfall showing me that there will be no speed records being broken while I am with him. "Of course not. We are vegetarians, remember?" Well hearing that Sasha and her friends wouldn't be Edward's next meal was a little comforting, but he didn't say he wouldn't beat the crap out of them either. I trust him and he would never do something like that and keep it from me.

We walked into his house and I made myself a space at their dining table and spread my books out to do my homework. "Lily, what are you doing?" Glancing down at my books and then back up at Emmett, I smiled when I finally registered that he was serious. "I am doing my homework. This is my first time in high school, so I actually need to study."

Emmett nodded seriously and then sat down with me and helped. He is a wonderful tutor. He is very intelligent and witty; something that his wonderful sense of humor seems to eclipse. While studying government, he even pulled out old family photos to show me specific events that had happened in history and where each family member was in correlation. I was more amazed seeing the family in every style of clothing. "Lily, will you please focus? We aren't studying fashion design." I looked up at Emmett and apologized. "Sorry." For my senior English class we were reading Shakespeare's Othello and Emmett was translating for me. He really helped it make sense in a way that it didn't before. Emmett knew the whole story without needing the book for reference and would act out some of the parts to show me the meaning behind each scene. He was funniest when he portrayed Desdemona. He even went so far as to go get one of Rosalie's silk scarves and use it as a prop, draping it over his head to look like a head piece that women wore during that time period to help my visualization process.

Edward had been in an out since I got to the house. He came in and watched us together studying and then he kissed the top of my head. "Hey, aren't you going to kiss me, too?" Emmett was batting his long dark eyelashes in Edward's direction and puckering his lips. "Sorry Em, you're not my type. Come on we have work to do." Emmett stood and looked at me. "Are we good?" I nodded. "Thank you for helping me." I hugged Emmett and then cleared away my books. I went into the kitchen to prepare my dinner when Esme had just come in from grocery shopping.

She stopped me and she was pulling out the ingredients to make chicken Florentine. All of the food that she pulled out of the bags looked to be enough to feed an army. "Honey, let me cook your dinner. I have been practicing." How could I say no? She looked so excited to be doing this.

Edward had come back inside again from being out in the bitter cold. His hair was saturated with snow and was dripping onto his shoulders as it melted. He came over by me and pecked me on the lips. It felt even icier than normal. "I can't stay. I just wanted to kiss you" and he walked back out the door again. He was so sweet. When dinner was finally ready Esme and I sat down at the formal dining table with their good China and talked about school and Edward while I ate my dinner.

I really had no idea what Edward and the others were doing outside, but eventually I grew tired. My eyes were drooping down and Esme had to lightly shake my shoulder to tell me to go upstairs. She escorted me to Edward's bedroom; my feet were heavily trudging up each step on the staircase. I had been in Edward's bedroom a few times before, but mostly we would hang out with the family downstairs or I would be in Alice's bedroom doing our favorite hobby of online shopping. When I walked into his room my eyes bulged out.

His room was nothing like what it had been before; sitting in the center of his room was a huge king size antique four poster canopy bed. It had ball and claw legs and each post was individually intricately carved. The headboard was carved into a beautiful filigree of flowers and vines and at the top of the headboard was the same lion from the Cullen Crest. It was so beautiful. There were golden velvet curtains and they were tied back on one side. The bedding had a ribbon appliqué with metallic embroidery in gold with deep red undertones and was piled high with matching red and gold decorative pillows. It looked like it came out of the baroque period. My breath was taken away. The rest of the room was almost empty, except for two matching nightstands with beautiful lamps atop them. On one side was a framed photograph of Edward and me together. There were some paintings on the walls that went perfectly with the atmosphere the bed created.

"Do you like it honey? It arrived just this morning. It belonged to Carlisle in the mid 1800s. He and Edward wanted you to have it." Esme was beaming. "We knew that you were coming over a week ago so we had this specially shipped overseas just for you." Tears welled up in my eyes. I was really lost in the generosity and beauty that I had been witness to. "Esme, what did Edward do with his furniture and all of his things?" I felt a rush of cool air on my face and Edward was next to me sweeping me up in his arms and placing me on the bed. "Lily, I moved all of my things into the spare room on the floor below us." I was flabbergasted. This was unreal. "Edward, why?" He kissed my forehead and only said, "Because it's for you, Love." I kissed him deeply. "Thank you, Edward. That is so kind of you and Carlisle." He just winked and said, "Well you have to sleep somewhere. Besides we will need it when we are married." He left the room in another rush of cool air. Esme helped me change my clothes and get into my pajamas. I needed a set of steps to get inside the bed and when I snuggled down into the blankets Esme got into bed with me and kept me company while I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke in the morning, I was wrapped in Edward's arms and the curtains had been pulled closed. They were very thick velvet curtains and little light filtered through. I really didn't want to get up. Being alone with Edward in _our_ bed was like a dream come true. "Good morning, Handsome." Edward just smiled at me and kissed my lips softly. "Good morning, Beautiful."

Eventually, the curtains had been thrown open and Rosalie was there, "Come on sleepyhead; time for you to shower and get ready for school. You don't want to miss the pranks do you?"

Groaning I pulled the pillow over my head. "Edward, tell Rosalie to go away." He laughed and took the pillow from my head. "You need to get ready, Love." I got out of bed and almost fell over forgetting the height of the enormous bed. Edward was already out of the bed and caught me before I did any damage to myself. "Thank you for not letting me fall."

Rosalie had me ready at top speed this morning so we could all drive to school together. "Just wait Lily you will love this. We all spent the entire night rewiring their cars to do strange things. It was so much fun." Rosalie was practically jumping up and down with excitement and she looked a lot like Alice when she did that. Outside the air was crisp and overcast.

When we all pulled into the parking lot it was practically empty. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett all were in Edward's Audi and Edward and I were parked in my Mini Cooper. "So what do we do while we wait?" Edward leaned in to kiss me and said between kisses, "I'm sure we can think of something." When the trickle of cars were pulling into the lot we stopped kissing, which was a good thing because my windows were getting fogged up. "Whoops." I looked at Edward and blushed, which made him look hungry. My body started to heat up again when Edward was leaning in for another kiss. He stopped moving and was peering out of the windshield that had slowly started to clear up from our private moment.

Heather was the first to drive up. As she put on her brakes to slow down, her windshield wipers had come on. She had a frustrated look on her face when she stopped in her usual space. We noticed that a blast of cold air had blown her hair around her face and she screamed. "She is cursing under her breath about her malfunctioning car." I couldn't help but smile. "You did all of that last night?" Edward laughed, "Guilty as charged. The five of us went and rewired their cars." Heather stepped out of her car and when she turned and pressed the button on her key ring to lock her doors the trunk popped open. She cursed loudly this time and she went to shut the trunk.

Moments later, Sasha was pulling in with Carrie and her four-way flashers were blinking. "Sasha is cursing, too. This is so awesome." She stopped right next to Heather's car and after she stepped out and hit the locks, her horn started going on and off. She kept hitting the key and it would not stop honking. When she tried to gain entrance back into her car to try to shut it off from the inside the car stayed locked. Sasha was wearing a large oversized men's dress shirt and a pair of slacks that was way too big for her petite frame. Her sleeves were rolled up and her slacks donned a belt that had been cinched as tightly as possible. She sort of looked like a chic hobo!

After two minutes, I had noticed a pattern in the honking between short and long honks. This pattern was something my dad taught me as a little girl. "Edward, is that Morse code?" He just laughed and nodded. Alice and the others were laughing so hard. They waved when they finally caught sight of us. "It is spelling out, 'honk if you think I'm an ass !' Emmett comes up with some good ones." I couldn't help but to laugh myself. This was so funny. Eventually, I noticed Rose pull out a remote, press a button and the honking stopped. More and more students were driving up and watching what was going on.

When Josh had pulled up to the lot, his car kept billowing out yellow smoke from the exhaust that was disgustingly sulfurous and when he drove past us I had to get out of my car to really look properly. "Edward? Are those Coke bottles glued to his windshield?" Edward lost all control now and he got out of the car and put his arm around me for stability, whether it is my stability or his, I didn't know. We met up with Alice and the others. All of them were speaking so fast and with such fervor that I couldn't make out what they were saying. I did understand when Jasper, Emmett and Edward were high-fiving each other. Rosalie looked satisfied with her work and smiled hugely. While Josh was still inside his car, and when he turned the key to the off position, his windshield washer turned on and squirted him in the face. "Edward you put his windshield washer on the inside of his car?" I looked at him and he was lost for words, his laughter had been so prevalent. Jasper lost control and then he fell back onto the hood of Edward's car surrendering to hysteria. Josh, Carrie, Heather and Sasha all turned in our direction to see who was laughing and we all tried our best to look appropriately amused and puzzled. Edward escorted Alice and me into the school and during the whole walk we were trying to gain control.

**APOV**

I went into the girl's locker room and strode over to Sasha's locker. My vampiric hearing made it easy as pie to listen to the tumblers on the lock click open. It was a matter of seconds for me to get the right combination and unlock it. Inside sat gym clothes, a locker mirror, hairbrush, expensive bath soap and a lipstick. I pulled out her sweat pants and t-shirt and proceeded to pull out a bag of itching powder I had laying in the depths of my purse.

Tearing open the bag, I shook the contents onto the inside of her clothes. My little frame shook with quiet laughter as I placed her clothes back the way I had found them and locked her locker back up, retreating away into the gym and then outside.

A huge smile spread across my face. It's a good thing we are in the same gym class. I can't wait to see her itching and scratching. The vision I had was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen.

When gym class started, I dressed unhurriedly to keep in time with Sasha, which was a pain in the butt for me to move so slowly. We then walked out to the center of the gym and waited for class to start. I caught sight of Jake who was headed in our general direction and waved to him. He waved back and jogged over to me and we started talking.

Almost immediately, the powder started working. I began a mental conversation with Edward telling him what was going on. Edward laughed out loud in his class. Seconds later, I heard, "Mr. Cullen is there something funny you would like to share with the class?" Edward was trying to choke back more laughter. "No sir. May I use the restroom please?" I heard his teacher accept reluctantly and give him a pass. Edward would be here shortly to watch.

Sasha started scratch and move around strangely, as if she were dancing to a strange ritual. It was difficult for her to decide where she would scratch next. Sasha kicked out her legs as she walked and sometimes would throw her arms in the air. Her gait was hysterical; she would rub her legs together as she walked making it look like she was doing the potty dance. She walked up to the folded bleachers on one side of the gym and started rubbing her back against it to scratch and she moaned out in satisfaction. I couldn't help but giggle out loud. Edward entered the gym as we were watching this spectacle and we all thought it was hilarious. When she noticed the whole class looking at her she tried to stop her scratching and strange jerky movements.

Our game of dodgeball had started. Sasha actually was doing well dodging the ball since she was still dancing around itching like crazy. Edward was in stitches watching this. I walked up to face Sasha, "What's the matter? Do you have fleas?" She started to pull at the back of her sweat pants scratching her calves ignoring my jab. She was trying to reach and scratch so hard that she fell over. I saw the opportunity and grabbed the ball and threw it at her and pegged her square in the head. She yelped and then stomped off toward the bleachers after flipping me the bird.

That witch clumsily walked over to sit near the rest of the class who had been taken out. They all were close to Edward and she reached over and placed her hand on his knee. Edward flinched as if he had been burned by fire and stood up quickly. "So you came to see me in gym class? You want me, I can tell."

I lost all control over myself. "Hey, leave my brother alone." I moved as quickly as a snake slithers, moving close to her. Edward looked at me and looked from side to side with his eyes telling me _no_. This was all out war as far as I was concerned. When class had ended I walked inside the locker room and switched liquid soaps with Sasha. While I was in the shower cleaning up, I saw her walk into the shower stall nearby. She looked back at me trying to flaunt her beauty, which in my eyes she had none. She chose the wrong girl to try to chisel away at her self-esteem when it comes to nudity. I finished up quickly, shutting the valve off and grabbed my towel. Sasha had squirted a generous amount of soap into her hand and started to lather up her body. Her eyes were closed clearly enjoying the hot water. As expected her skin had turned a mottled green color. I dressed and as I walked through the threshold of the door I heard an ear piercing scream. Smiling, I walked to meet Lily and Edward before fourth hour. Lily and I spent the whole class talking about our little pranks laughing quietly together.

**EPOV**

We decided to get our revenge on all of Sasha's friends too. Jasper, Rose and I decided to play mind games on the whole group. While class was going on we decided to physically move their cars over to the opposite side of the parking lot where the loser kids park. At this school, that area is no man's land. Rose decided to stay in Edward's car and wait. She was reading a novel that she had picked up yesterday evening at the book store.

"Come on Emmett hurry up." There was absolutely nobody around so I just shook my head and took my time. Jasper had already picked up Heather's Saturn and was walking it over to the other side of the lot. I hefted Sasha's Toyota into my arms and started walking it to where Jasper was now standing, waiting for me. When I placed the car down with a clunking noise I dusted my hands off onto my jeans. Jasper had walked back over to the other side of the lot and picked up Josh's car and carried it over to where we placed the others. All we needed to do now is to wait until school lets out to see the fun.

When school had been let out, we were waiting. Sasha had come out from the bathroom closest to the parking lot. She had been hiding in there until school let out, too humiliated to be seen with green skin. Carrie had found her and was trying to help out, but it would be a day or two before she could get the dye completely off. Edward, Lily, Mercedes, Alice and Jake all walked into the lot deliberately waiting to see the uproar that was soon to happen.

Heather had walked out to her car and saw the empty space. She started to panic looking back the way she had come, as if looking that way would provide answers. Edward had walked up to her, "Heather, isn't that your car all the way over there?" He was pointing to the loser end of the parking lot and she followed his finger with her eyes until they rested on her car. Her mouth dropped open and she was in shock as to how her car ended up there. She then dove into her purse searching for her car keys thinking that they might have been stolen. She eventually found the keys and huffed out a disgusted sigh.

When Sasha had come out everyone in the parking lot had started to laugh hysterically. Mercedes yelled, "Sasha has the mother ship landed yet?" Everyone who had actually seen her was yelling things at her. She was so embarrassed that it took her a while to register that her car had vanished.

Heather had shown her where their cars had been and they all ran for it. Sasha and Carrie entered the car and started it making the interior lights flash on and off. On Heather's car, the windshield wipers had turned on wiping furiously back and forth a few times and then just flew off of the car altogether. Josh's car was still emitting that foul smoke and backfiring.

This was the biggest prank that I have ever pulled off and having my brothers, wife and sister helping me do this made it more exciting. Seeing Lily happy and laughing was the best thank you I could ever ask for. We all drove home laughing and talking together. Best of all, Lily wasn't the talk of the school at all today.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

It has been two months since my attack and I had been brought home. Edward and I are growing closer everyday. He has hardly left my side, which sometimes is a Godsend and other times can be a royal pain the ass. I have gotten better at getting used to Edward or one of his siblings appearing out of nowhere frightening me half to death. At least now I don't scream or practically wet my pants any more, which Emmett and Edward took great delight in when that happened. Emmett actually laughs at me, whereas Edward thinks my reactions are _cute_.

The day had finally come for my cast to be taken off after roughly seven weeks. When Edward took me to the hospital, I was apprehensive at best. I even tried to use flirtation and making out as a deterrent, but Edward wasn't fooled and promised me a marathon make out session at another, _more_ _convenient_ _time_ in the near future. When he said that, he patted me on my inner thigh flirtatiously, which only made me want to skip the hospital altogether. I had even leaned in to kiss and nibble on his earlobe, which usually takes him over the edge and the only response he gave me was a stern look. He opened my car door and I refused to get out, but I was in his arms and half-walking and being half-dragged into the hospital before I could utter a single word.

When Carlisle saw me walking toward him in the Emergency Room, with Edward by my side, he had pulled out the mechanical saw. Of course, my jaw clenched and I sucked in a breath when he turned it on. The last time Carlisle had to remove my cast I was very nervous. He didn't hurt me, but still that fear was ever present. When the saw touched down on the cast fine particles of dust started flying in the air making me sneeze.

"God bless you," Edward smiled as he said that and he squeezed my shoulder as a comforting gesture. My eyes grew wide, again in reaction to his statement. No matter how many times he said that, it surprised me to hear a vampire say, "God bless you." Carlisle and Edward were both amused by my reaction and they both looked eerily similar; their identical amber eyes mischievous, their rosy lips caught in a grin. At that moment, I couldn't take my eyes away from either of them no matter how hard I tried to look away. I felt like a fly caught up in a spider's web, mesmerized by their extremely beautiful faces. Carlisle realized what they were unconsciously doing and cleared his throat. I finally was able to look away toward the wall. "You were doing 'it' again."

As Carlisle peeled the cast away from my arm, he started beaming at me after examining and probing my arm. "You didn't place anything dangerous in your cast." I really had taken what he told me to heart. I didn't want any malformation or an infection. "No, I didn't. I am so proud of myself. If my arm itched, I just turned my hair dryer on the cool setting to blow inside my cast. It really helped." Carlisle looked deeply surprised. I gazed into Edward's eyes lovingly and then back to Carlisle before answering. "Edward told me to do that."

Edward had told me a little about his medical degrees, but he has never mentioned orthopedics. "Edward, you have a degree in Ortho don't you?" He just smiled widely and started to busy himself checking on my arm looking it over. As he probed my arm lightly with the tips of his fingers, a shiver ran up and down my spine. The air in the room became thick and hot; I felt a sudden urge to escape with Edward for us to be alone. I had just realized my hormones were getting the best of me and tried to think of anything, but Edward and his evocative nearness. Not being able to control my heartbeat or the gooseflesh that appeared on my arms, I looked down to the industrial linoleum floor counting the squares. I was a little embarrassed because they both knew exactly what was going on with me.

Carlisle had been watching the both of us interacting together and he smiled in my direction. It is sometimes strange to think that my future father-in-law knows for sure if his son is turning me on. My cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink and they were radiating heat outward in waves. I started to move my arm around in hopes that I could lessen, if not, erase the awkward situation.

My newly released arm appeared a little smaller than my other arm. "Atrophy has set in, Lily. You will need to exercise your arm in order to get it back to its normal size," Carlisle said. He was moving my arm this way and that asking, "Lily does this hurt?" My arm felt really good now that it was free. Sadly, I have no tan lines where the cast met up with my exposed arm. I guess I must not see the sun much.

A shrill ringing broke the silence. Alice was on the phone. "Are you ready to go prom dress shopping?" I had been so excited to go shopping when my cast was ready to be removed; I was obsessively counting down the days on my calendar waiting anxiously. Edward grinned like the Cheshire cat. He had been excited to spend a "guys" weekend out hunting, too. I focused my attention back to Alice, "Of course I am ready to go shopping." My voice had raised an octave with my excitement and I felt like jumping up and down.

Edward smiled at Carlisle, as they both had been talking about this trip for a while now. Today was a Friday and Esme, mom, Rose, myself and Alice are all driving to Seattle to do our dress shopping and to spend a girls weekend out together.

Since I had found out about Edward being a vampire, I have not spent a night without him. I was so excited and a little more than apprehensive, as well. I knew he felt the same way because he held me a little tighter. Before we left Carlisle's office, Edward pulled my ring off of his pinky finger and placed it back on my left hand. Carlisle smiled and then kissed the top of my head, "Have a wonderful time, sweetheart." I waved at Carlisle and we headed back out through the hospital. Getting my ring back and leaving the hospital, hopefully for the last time as a patient, made my mind wander to the time when I still didn't know if I was pregnant or not.

_About a month ago, Rosalie had bought me a pregnancy test and waited with me in her bedroom, holding my hand. A cold sweat was pouring from my face and my mouth had gone sandpaper dry. She let me sob on her shoulder while waiting the longest five minutes of my life, it was horrible. It seemed like the entire world had started moving in slow motion. I refused to let Edward in because I knew what this was doing to me, so he was probably going through hell and I couldn't face that. He would be there for me either way, but I didn't want to see his face if the test came out positive. "It's time, honey." Rosalie stood up offering me her hand. I couldn't stand up or even move at that moment. My feet felt like cement holding me down to the spot. I finally whispered out, "Could you?" Rose nodded and walked into the bathroom. When I raised my head to look inside the bathroom she was standing in front of me holding the test in her right hand, "It's negative." I screamed at the top of my lungs and threw my arms around her neck. We were both jumping up and down when the rest of the family entered the room. I received congratulations and pats on the back when Edward swept me up in his arms and started kissing me tenderly. He had a look of excitement, but there was an underlying sadness there, too. _

A code blue being called had brought me out of my reverie. I was completely healed, not pregnant and now receiving my ring again from Edward made this horrendous situation a chapter in my past. I could finally move on. Having my ring back on my finger felt really good, right somehow. Right then, I knew I was ready to marry Edward and would have to tell him that I want to marry right away.

Edward and I were walking hand-in-hand to his car and once we were inside, we started kissing. Our desire for one another had increased exponentially. It was getting harder to stop ourselves from taking that next step in our relationship, which neither of us were completely ready for, although our only hesitation was the fact that we weren't married...yet. He and I had even talked about eloping in secret and then having a formal ceremony shortly thereafter for our families.

"Baby, I know you will be in Seattle this weekend and I will be nearby if you need me. Just call, okay." I agreed and felt relief knowing he would be near me. Edward drove me home and the girls were already there waiting. Leaving Edward downstairs, I ran to my room and grabbed a small bag and then went into my dad's knife collection and placed a large hunting knife into the bag. I had enough time to use the bathroom and as I stepped outside the door, I was being pushed and shoved into Esme's car. "Hurry Lily, we have to go," Rose was getting antsy because her voice reflected impatience.

Edward followed me to the window and he took my face into his cool strong hands and caressed it with his fingers. That same spine tingling thrill shot through me again. A little too breathlessly I blurted, "Edward, what are you doing?" He smiled and kissed me in a way that should be illegal in public. "I am memorizing ever detail of your beautiful face so I can still carry you with me when you are gone. In a daze, I nodded my head and kept staring at him like a complete idiot. I think I heard my mom speaking, but the only words that registered were Lily, close, mouth and undignified. Edward kissed me one last time before standing to his full height just watching me with a sexy kind of intensity.

Mom had packed my bags and placed them in the trunk of the car. When she got in, we were finally driving away. I turned around to get one last look at Edward before we turned the corner. Edward blew me a kiss and then he disappeared like a ghostly mist. We were finally on the freeway and headed north. The five of us were singing and laughing the whole drive up. When we arrived in Seattle, we checked into an expensive hotel suite.

Mom and I ordered room service and we ate our meal talking quietly with one another. Of course, Alice, Rose and Esme all opted not to eat, since they had "eaten earlier" and watched television. Our meal was absolutely delicious. It smelled wonderful and looked like a work of art. At first I wasn't sure I wanted to eat the beautiful display of food, but the aroma that was wafting up into my nose was too enticing to pass up.

We turned in early so we could rise early for a long day of shopping. Esme, Rose and Alice were all going out to hunt together and would be back at dawn. I kept my cell phone on the nightstand while I was in bed thinking about Edward. Once, I even grabbed the phone and started to dial his number, but I chickened out. He had been excited to go hunting with his father and brothers and I didn't want my fear to ruin his weekend. Anyway, I had borrowed one of dad's knives from his collection and carried it in my bag. Somewhere in the logical side of my brain, I knew I was relatively safe, but after Jack, to me, there was no safe anymore; unless I was with a Cullen.

After mom fell asleep and the others had gone, I snuck out of bed and pulled the knife out of my bag and put it under my pillow. With my mind now at ease, I drifted off to sleep. A noise had woken me, it was dark outside and the bedroom was still left in darkness. That gave me a clue that it must be pretty late. Slowly, I put my fingers around the hilt of the knife, pulling it slowly out from its sheath. My eyes were open, but I made no sudden movements. My heart was suddenly racing. I had begun to try to control my breathing because it had become ragged. I started to feel the sudden feeling of falling, like when you are dreaming and it was quite uncomfortable because my heart felt like it would jump out of my rib cage. It was painful and frightening. I knew someone was watching me; it was a feeling so profound that sweat was beading on my brow. Quick as a flash, I rose from the bed wielding the five inch blade. Strike first; ask questions later that was my new motto. I heard a tiny voice say, "Don't." When I heard that it was Alice standing right next to me, I suddenly halted my attack. "Stab me," she said.

I turned and set the knife back into its sheath and sat heavily on the bed looking a little freaked out. After scrubbing my face with my hands a few times, I looked at her apologetically. "God Alice, why would you sneak up on me like that?" I started running my hands through my hair, which only told me that it was tangled and feeling dirty. "You wouldn't have been hurt anyway." I was grasping at straws trying to defend my hasty action. "Lily, you could have ruined my outfit. Anyway, you were perfectly safe, why would you store that under your pillow? You could have killed yourself." I couldn't deny that, but my voice had left me. My sudden silence had been answer enough. "Alice, you all left and I wasn't about to leave myself unprotected." Her face took on a look of sadness; pained anxiety radiated out towards me and then she reached out for my hands. Her touch was cold, but gave me a warmth and strength that I needed. "Lily, Edward was right outside the whole time. You were never alone."

I pulled my hand up to my heart. "What?" I stood and stared into her eyes looking for any sign of humor. When I was positive that she wasn't joking, I ran for the bedroom door and threw it open. Edward was nowhere to be found in the living room so I ran for the front door and wrenched it open. I skidded to a halt in the hallway...no Edward. "Lily, as soon as we got back he left again." I never realized that I was crying until my shed tears streaked down onto my shirt making me cold. "Why wouldn't he tell me he was here?" I had walked back to my room and took the knife in my hands inspecting it. "Honey, he wanted you to feel like he trusted you and that you were strong enough to be on your own. He offered to keep an eye out for you while we spent some quality time with our husbands."

Alice looked worried about my mental health after seeing me try to stab her with a huge knife and then see my outburst after I found out about Edward being here, but I couldn't talk about my feelings with her just yet. After putting the knife away into my bag, I stormed into the bathroom to shower, slamming the door behind me. The hot water felt glorious and relaxed my tense muscles. It was nice to finally be able to shower with all of my parts under the cascade of water. I suddenly felt terrible for the way I treated Alice. The water was raining down on my back and I called out, "I'm so sorry, Alice." I knew my mom was the only one who couldn't hear me. My apology made me feel somewhat better and then I shut off the valve and stepped out on the bathmat to dry off and dress.

That morning, very early, the five of us went to the finest restaurant and ate breakfast. I glanced at my new family and mouthed, "I'm sorry." They all waved off the fact that they were eating a healthy breakfast for my mom's benefit. When the three Cullen women finished, they excused themselves to use the ladies room. Mom and I sat together talking about Edward. "So honey, have you two decided on a wedding date?" I was still finishing my potatoes and almost spit them out all over the table. I was surprised that my mother would even ask that. It's not like I expected her to protest kicking and screaming, but her openness caught me off guard. She hasn't brought up that topic at all, until now.

"Ummm ...well I really don't know. I want to be with Edward, but definitely we must finish school first. If he has no objections, then the sooner we marry, the better." My mom smiled and said, "Esme and I have been speaking and we actually have ideas for your ceremony; that is if you want our ideas?" I really wanted my mom to know that I was open for any of her ideas. "Mom, I am sure I will love anything you may suggest. Why are you in a hurry to marry me off anyway?" Mom just looked at me with a very serious face, so I made sure to pay absolute attention. "Well honey, after what happened to the both of us, I think life is too short to be worried about my daughter marrying the love of her life at such a young age. Besides, your father and I married young, too." Before I could respond, Alice, Rose and Esme came back to the table. I knew that they all had heard our conversation when Esme winked at me.

Alice paid the bill and pulled me up to my feet and escorted mom and I to the car. We drove a few miles and then slowed down in front of a high-end boutique that I couldn't pronounce the name. Alice started ordering around the sales woman as soon as we entered the store. The sales woman looked annoyed, but had a smile on her face at the same time.

She brought out a huge number of dresses on a rack and pushed it in front of a group of mirrors. Alice ushered me into a fitting room and ordered me to undress and meet them in the back of the boutique to stand in front of three extremely large wrap mirrors. The fitting room was large in size, so I didn't feel claustrophobic like I sometimes do in other fitting rooms. It had a huge club chair inside and a powder-coated iron rod, similar to a curtain rod, to hang your clothes on hangers to keep them from getting wrinkled. There was a fancy light fixture just over my head, it put out little wattage, but was enough to create soft shadows. The door was a full size door so little light filtered through the crack at the bottom once it was closed. I started to peel off my clothes and stood for a moment in my underwear praying that I find a beautiful dress. After a few minutes, I heard my mom's voice call out, "Lily, nobody can see you from outside. Just come on out."

I was only wearing a lace bra and matching boy short panties, so I stuck my head out of the fitting room peering around, just to make sure. I hurriedly walked over to my family who were sitting on a comfy looking sofa. Alice ushered me to her side and she handed me a pair of black strappy stiletto heels. "Alice, I don't think that those will help me in the height department. I will be 5'2" at best." She snorted and took the first dress into her tiny hands waiting for me to put the shoes on. I grabbed Alice's arm for support as I leaned over and put on one of the heels. When I had finished, I switched sides and put on the other heel. "Thanks, Alice."

Once the stilettos were on my feet she helped me in to the first dress. I had barely gotten it on when she yelled out, "Nope...not that one." She unzipped my dress and helped me out of it. She excitedly grabbed another dress from the rack and handed it to me. This same cycle kept on going for quite some time.

I had been trying on tons of dresses; there were short dresses, long dresses, dresses with trains, sheer dresses, plain dresses, sparkly dresses and frilly dresses. Finally, Rosalie started trying on dresses also. "Rose, are you going to the prom too?" She nodded to me and smiled as she twirled around in a beautiful ball gown. "Emmett and I are helping chaperone." I smiled thinking about how the two of them would be completely oblivious to everyone and everything around them, as they only have eyes for each other.

Rosalie looked beautiful. The lights above us created a soft glow that set her apart from everyone. Even when she twirled around, it seemed that she floated on air. Angel is how I would describe her, a heavenly creature walking amongst us. I was so busy looking at Rosalie, I hadn't noticed Alice handing me another dress. When I finally took a look at the dress; it immediately it caught my eye. It somehow spoke to me. I hurriedly tried it on and mom's eyes were radiating appreciation and she teared up. "Honey, you look beautiful. Turn around." I spun around and felt like a princess.

"Lily, I think you have found the one," Esme said while beaming at me. Her face was bright and she was pleased with this dress. The saleswoman swept up beside me and started to take measurements all over the dress for length and fit in the bodice. Some wisps of her auburn hair had fallen into her eyes while she was bending down again trying to pin the dress for the hem measurement. "Miss, I will have our seamstress do the alterations to this dress so it will fit you perfectly."

I was anxiously waiting for Alice's approval, which she finally gave when she swept up to me and hugged me tightly. "Edward is going to love you in this dress. I can't wait to see his face in person." I started to get teary-eyed when she said that about Edward. I couldn't wait to see his eyes when he first sees me in my dress. She helped me out of the dress and handed it over to the saleswoman carefully giving her extra instructions. Rosalie was still trying on dresses and mom and Esme were talking quietly. I took that as my cue to change back into my own clothes.

I strolled back to the dressing room with the heels Alice gave me still on, taking one last look at Rose while shutting door. A high pitched wolf whistle came from behind me. I opened my mouth to scream and pulled my hand to the doorknob ready to bolt; refusing to turn and face whomever was in there with me. My body started trembling in sheer terror. The next thing I knew I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist and heard a velvety voice croon out teasingly into my ear, "You look beautiful. Is there any chance that you will be wearing only that to the prom?"

I let out a huge sigh of relief and relaxed into Edward's arms. "Edward, you scared me half to death. What are you doing here?" I turned around while still in his arms and gazed up into his eyes, which were even lighter than before I left him. "I missed you terribly." He paused and a playful look entered his eyes. "So...you never answered my question." He was making it extremely hard to concentrate on anything but his beautiful eyes and dazzling smile. "Umm...no of course not. I will be wearing a dress to prom and no, I will not be wearing my everyday underwear." I started to stutter and forget what I was supposed to be talking about, but composed myself enough to finish. "Alice mentioned lingerie shopping later on this afternoon to pick out what we will wear under our dresses."

Before I could question Edward about why he was there, the door swung open and in came Alice. Her eyes were lit with fire. "Edward, you know you are not supposed to be here. This is our _all girls' weekend_." He held his hands up in surrender and he pulled me in to his body for a kiss. His hands brushed up and down my back quickly, causing gooseflesh to rise all over my body. Edward started smiling while we were in mid-kiss and I couldn't help but to giggle. He finally broke off our kiss, reluctantly on my part and he then jumped up into an attic crawl space like a cat and replaced the attic access hatch above us.

I looked at Alice while I was changing back into my clothes, "Alice, can Edward get out from up there?" She laughed musically and rolled her eyes at me. "Lily, he got in didn't he? It dawned on me that they all could do just about anything and I should never question their abilities. I quickly dressed and just grabbed my shoes and placed them in my bag.

We walked back into the middle of the store and waited while Rosalie was still trying on dresses. Rose's eyes locked on mine while she was still turning in the mirror; mom would have thought she was looking at herself. "Lily, are you okay? Did you kick that ah...spider...out on his rear and send him packing?" I laughed so hard I started to cough just a little. "Yep, he's gone now. I think Alice scared him off for good. Speaking of Alice, aren't you going to try on any dresses?" I turned and looked at Alice inquisitively.

She laughed and said, "Lily, I already have my perfect dress. I found it months ago." Of course she did. I should have known. I walked up to the counter, which was extremely tall, I almost couldn't see over it and the saleswoman had added up the cost of the dress with tax and my eyes bulged out of my head. This dress cost over $2000.00. Mom had come up to me and she told me she would be happy to pay for half of the cost for the dress. We both started to pull out our checkbooks to pay for my dress when Esme placed her hand on my shoulder and shook her head no. "Honey, let me pay for it. It would be my pleasure." Mom smiled in Esme's direction. "Esme, I appreciate your generosity, but I can't let you do that." She looked at us with pleading sad doggy eyes. My heart just sunk for hurting her. I looked into her eyes one last time and broke down. "Okay, you can pay for the dress, but I will pay for the accessories." Esme's eyes were shining with triumph and she accepted. "Lily, I promise that I won't be buying any of your accessories." Mom smiled and said, "You play dirty, Esme Cullen."

Rose had found her perfect dress and she was pulling her wallet out of her handbag. Mom had put her arm around me. "Honey, you looked absolutely beautiful in your dress." I hugged my mom tightly. "Thanks, Mom." I made arrangements to pick up my dress in a few days after the alterations were completed. We waited for Rosalie to finish her transaction before walking outside to the car.

We walked slowly to the car and placed Rosalie's dress in the trunk of the car. We all slipped inside and drove over to the mall and headed toward the nearest shoe store. "Alice, I could just use stiletto heels that you gave me." Alice just smiled at me and placed her hands on my shoulders and steered me to the stiletto heels with bling on them. They all glittered and sparkled dazzlingly. Looking at all of the beautiful shoes and trying to decide on which pair to purchase was more difficult than you can imagine.

Esme and mom were off in a different corner of the store looking at boots together. They were picking them up and turning them this way and that admiringly, deciding to put them down and picking up another pair. Alice saw a gorgeous pair of heels that were adorned with crystals on the strap that goes across the toes and more crystals on a strap that wraps around your ankle. It was absolutely beautiful. I found a pair of Christian Louboutin's that was plain black satin and the entire heel was encrusted with red crystals. They glittered magnificently when you moved them just the right way in the light. I was simply amazed with the beauty of these shoes. Coming from behind me, I could hear that Rosalie found a beautiful pair because I heard her say, "Ooohh."

All five of us were trying on shoes and moving about the store. I decided to go with the black and red ones, but was looking at other shoes for my collection, too. Shoes are my Achilles heel. Even before Alice came into my life, I had quite a collection of shoes. By the time we were all finished, we all left with three pairs a piece. We all took our shoes back to the car and locked them in the trunk before heading off to Victoria's Secret to look for lingerie.

Mom helped me find a corset when we arrived. She had me, yet again, go to the fitting room and try it on. It was black lace over satin, hook and eye closures in back, boning in the front and it went down to just above my waist. I also picked up the matching panties with a set of garters and put them on. It was extremely tight and I sort of felt claustrophobic in them. "Mom, I am supposed to be able to dance in this, right?" I called out from the fitting room while looking myself over in the mirror, turning from side-to-side. "Lily come on out, I want to see how it fits." I sighed and made my way out of the fitting room. Of course, this store is a little more public than the dress shop had been. I could see shoppers walking around and anyone out there could look in and see me. I wasn't a prude by any means, but I didn't want any strangers seeing me like this either.

Mom was pleased with what she had picked out. I had to admit it was really nice. I loved the way it looked, but would have to get used to the tight fitting feeling. "Sweetheart, you look absolutely stunning. Edward is going to love you in this." My cheeks burned as embarrassment flooded through my whole body. "Mom!" My mom gazed into my eyes and looked kind and understanding about my sudden shyness. "What honey, it's only normal that he would want to see you. You are going to be getting married soon." What she said made infinite sense, but still. "I know that, but my mom isn't supposed to encourage it." I looked over at Esme for support, but she looked amused with my awkward situation. "Trust me Mom; Edward wants the both of us to wait until we are married to have sex, so I doubt that he will tempt fate."

Alice already knowing her size and what she and Jasper like, was carrying armloads of stuff. Rosalie was on Alice's heels picking out beautiful lingerie, too. I started to change out of the corset and back into my own clothes when Esme handed me a babydoll to try on. "Please try this on for me. It will bring out the color of your eyes." Back inside the fitting room, I stepped into the jewel colored babydoll. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was georgette with a pleated bodice with ruffle trim. The fabric had a hint of metallic and was royal blue in color. It had a matching boy short. It was feminine and extremely gorgeous. I was so excited about this one and stepped out. I had turned around in circles when Esme and mom had pointed for me to do so, to show off the garment from all sides. A middle aged couple was in the store together and they smiled at me appreciatively. "You should get that one, it is lovely on you," the woman said.

I walked back into the fitting room and took off the babydoll and got back into my clothes. Mom took both pieces of lingerie and held onto them for me until I was ready to go pay for them. I looked around the entire store with wide eyes. Everything was so revealing and beautiful. A pair of pajamas caught my eye, so I had picked that out in my size and when I neared the cash register I saw a fluffy pair of booties. I knew they were waiting for me to take them home, so I snagged a pair in size 6. Finally, I had grabbed my things and paid for them.

I saw what I thought to be Alice coming toward me at the register. She was almost entirely covered with clothes, and lingerie. "Alice, are you under there?" I heard a muffled acknowledgement and laughed. Esme and mom were approaching us with their own stack of lingerie. Rosalie had her own armloads of stuff too and piled them on the counter. The poor girl ringing up the purchases had no idea what she was in store for between the five of us.

We all left the store and headed back to the car. There were so many bags that I had to hold some on my lap in the car. Alice was talking a mile a minute about what she bought as we drove back to the hotel. When we arrived Alice handed a bellhop some cash and instructed him to get all of our bags and take them upstairs. We entered the elevator and I pressed the button for our floor. We entered the hallway and strolled up to our door. Rose pulled out the keycard and we entered our room.

I walked up to the sofa and flopped down on it exhausted. "Don't get too comfortable, Lily. We are going to Pike's Place Market to look around." I pretended to be deaf and Alice suddenly was next to me, "I promise to feed you and everything." Alice stared at me hard, as if to say that I had no choice in the matter. I pulled off those heels and started rubbing my tired achy feet. A knock at the door signaled the bellhop had arrived with our bags. I stood up and opened the door to take the packages from him. He looked silly holding all of those Victoria's Secret bags. I thanked him and he went on his way with another large tip from Alice.

Alice decided on having a fashion show with our purchases. I got to see what everyone had bought, which was a lot. Mom had gotten some really great shoes. "I am so glad that we have the same size feet, mom. I am going to have to borrow those boots." Mom looked at me like I was crazy and held them close to her as if they wouldn't be leaving her side. I rolled my eyes at her. I had put on the pajamas that I bought and came out to show everyone. Rosalie squealed, "I just bought those, too." She pulled out the pajamas and held them up. We all laughed aloud and kept on showing off all of our new stuff. We had the best time together.

It was late in the afternoon and we left to go to the market. The air in Seattle was already fresh, but the closer we got to the Pike's Place the better the air smelled, like a mixture of rain, salt water and earth. Mom and I were starving. We had gone up to the section with fresh fruit and vegetable stands. I bought an apple and started to eat it greedily. We walked and looked at everything. Esme started telling us some of the history of the place. Unbeknownst to mom, she had been there to see this history taking place. I smiled at Esme and was engrossed in what she was saying, it was so fascinating. She would point things out and describe things in such great detail that I could close my eyes and picture everything that she described.

While still walking around, mom and I walked into a bakery and purchased two éclair's. They were delicious. It was heaven. They were the perfect mix of chocolate, cream and pastry. We both decided that we needed something to drink so into a coffee house we went. I ordered a decaffeinated mocha and mom had a quad shot latte with hers. It was so yummy. As we drank our coffees, we strolled into a bath store and bought lilac scented bath salts, candles, bubble bath and scented lotions. We walked all over. There was so much to see that we would probably have to make more than one trip back to see it all.

Finally, Alice took us to see the fish market. It was amazing to see. All of the men were working together to get the fish out. They were dressed in t-shirts and orange pants with suspenders. There were fish being thrown in the air and caught. It was amazing to see. Those men had their system down to a science. Mom was staring agape at the whole show they put on. Once, we were a little too close to the counter and I heard, "Hey watch out." I ducked as a huge salmon sailed over my head. When I turned around, I could have sworn I saw Emmett in the crowd, but there were so many people around and I never caught sight of him again. It was probably just my imagination, but knowing Emmett, he was probably checking up on us.

When it started getting dark we headed back to the hotel. Mom and I ordered room service and ate our dinner together. Esme, Alice and Rose all ate with us. I made sure to give them leave so they could discreetly get rid of the food they had to ingest. I was so grateful that they cared enough about us to keep this charade up for my mother's benefit.

After walking for miles during the day, I was exhausted enough to go to bed and immediately when my head hit the pillow, dreamless sleep engulfed me completely. I never woke until morning, so I had no idea if Alice or the others had left during the night to hunt or not. After eating a hearty breakfast, we headed for home. I had so much to tell Edward about our trip. I missed him terribly and couldn't wait to fling myself into his arms, only then would I really be home.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

**A/N: Links to the dresses are in my profile if you want to see them. Just copy and paste to see them. **

Today was Saturday, the day of prom. The sun has been shining brilliantly for the past few days, warming all that its rays touch. I have not seen Edward in a few days. School had been lonely without Edward and Alice there to keep me company. If it weren't for Mercedes and Jake, I would have gone completely insane. Thankfully, since Sasha and her group have been put in their place, they have been relatively quiet. School has been extremely uneventful.

I would not be seeing Edward until after dark, for obvious reasons. Bored out of my skull, I decided to go visit Mercedes for a while. I drove over and parked in her driveway and stepped out into the bright sunlight. My hair had fallen onto my shoulder and the sunlight danced on my hair, creating a red and golden display. The sunlight had been so bright; I shielded my eyes from it, as I started toward her front door. The weather was perfect so I wore a pair of shorts and a short-sleeved top. As I walked, the heat from the sun felt good on my bare legs.

I had only waited a few short seconds after I rang her doorbell before it had been opened. Mercedes' mom was standing there with a smile on her face. "Lily, please come in and make yourself at home." I smiled as I headed inside. "Thank you Mrs. Mitchell." Mercedes ran up to me and hugged me. "Come on, let's go out back." I followed her out into her backyard. There were two wooden chaise lounges out there on the patio.

Before I sat down, I rolled my shorts up as far as they could possibly go and followed suit when Mercedes took off her top. We sat in our bras to soak up the sun's rays looking at magazines and talking. We were talking about trivial stuff mostly, like who was going to wear what to prom and what happened on our favorite television programs.

"Lily?" Mercedes' voice changed from light and airy to serious, so I put down my magazine and gave her my full attention. "I have a feeling that tonight is the night." My eyes grew huge with my mouth dropping open. "Seriously?" She nodded and leaned closer to me lowering her voice. "He told me to plan on being very late coming home and that he had a special night planned." Her eyes sparkled and we both squealed at the same time. I sat there quiet for a moment pondering my own situation and what it would be like. "Are you ready for such a big step?" I could tell that she was taking in my words carefully. "I am sure that I am in love with Jake and ready for anything. I am a little scared though." I gave her a sympathetic look, "It is totally scary to think about, just remember that he probably is scared, too."

We had been outside for almost two hours and I suggested going upstairs and readying ourselves for the prom. We put our tops back on and headed inside. We needed to channel our nervous energy, so we started a yoga routine. Eventually, I placed myself in a downward facing dog position and held it there. We both started laughing because when I was getting out of the position and started to sit down on the floor, that is when I pulled a muscle. "Lily, only you could injure yourself when you are not working out." I rolled my eyes and began to tell her how my Grandma Bella can't walk and chew gum at the same time without catastrophic repercussions.

Mercedes and I decided on giving each other facials to make our pores smaller. We started out by mixing egg whites and alum applying it like a mask. When Mercedes applied my mask, I gasped, "Damn that is cold." She shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, but you have to pay the price for true beauty." During the time it took to dry, we just stayed quiet so we didn't create cracks in the mask.

I had looked at my watch to see what time it was. The days are growing longer, so that meant that I could not see Edward until much later. Mercedes went to shower so I went downstairs and watched television while waiting for her. After about 15 minutes, a voice came from behind me. "Hey loser, are you going to prom looking like a wet rat?" I turned to face Mercedes' little brother, Seth, who was laughing at his own joke. "Shut up squirt." Mercedes was wearing a button front shirt and a pair of cut-off sweats with towel on top of her head. Out of nowhere I heard Mrs. Mitchell yell, "Cut it out, both of you. We have company." Hearing this banter was funny because being an only child, I never heard anything like that.

We entered her kitchen and she sat down on a dining chair. Her mom started to blow dry her hair after we put product in it. We took a curling iron to it when her hair was almost completely dry, shiny and smooth. Her hair has darkened considerably over the last six months; it was a pretty shade of light brown. Her hair was taking a curl very well. Within minutes, her side-swept bangs were shiny and perfectly in place. We pulled some of her hair on top of the crown of her head and pinned it in place. The rest of her hair cascaded down to her shoulders in ringlets. Her pinned up curls gave her height and lift at the crown where she needed it and the crystal pins gave her sparkle. Her mom was looking her over carefully to make sure her hair had been perfect. "Mercedes, you look beautiful." I nodded in excited agreement. Mercedes stood up and we walked into her bathroom so she could look into the mirror.

When she actually saw herself in the mirror she gasped, "Mom, Lily, you did a wonderful job. Thank you." I let out a sigh of relief and pulled out a can of hairspray. "Good, now that I know you like it, we need to cement it in place." I sprayed her hair and the three of us were engulfed in a cloud of mist. I coughed and waved my hands around so I could see and breathe better. I then pulled out her make-up and applied white eye shadow over her lids and put a sparkly black shadow into the crease of her eye and always blending it with a brush so there were no harsh lines. Next, I added black eyeliner along her upper lashline. I added the white shadow into the inner corners of her eyes to make them appear larger. I lined the waterline of her lower lids and then generously applied mascara. We placed a pink blush to the apples of her cheeks and then told her to apply her lipstick before she leaves.

Mercedes made her way upstairs carefully and we pulled her dress out of the garment bag to make sure it was pristine. Her dress was a beautiful strapless dress with vertical shirring overlays on the empire bodice of the flared A-line skirt. The waist sash floated out of the bag onto the floor and I picked it up carefully, placing it back in her bag. We were so excited we couldn't keep still. Her brother, Seth, even asked us if we were on a sugar high. He was a guy and he would never understand the excitement a girl feels on prom night. He just thought we were dorks.

My cell phone rang, but I was so excited I ignored it. Mercedes showed me her shoes, which I loved and my cell rang a second time. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 3:00 p.m. After the third ring I answered the phone. "Hello? Hi, Alice. Okay. I am on my way home right now." Mercedes walked me to her front door. "I can't thank you enough for all of your help." I hugged her tightly and gazed into her eyes, "Good luck tonight. Let me know what happens. I don't need extreme details, but a cliff notes version will suffice." She grinned and walked me to my car and held the door open for me as I got in. "Okay. You, too. I want details if anything happens with you and Edward." She shut my door and I started my ignition. I carefully backed out of her driveway and started on my way home.

As I pulled into my driveway everything looked entirely normal. When I entered my front door, I noticed all of the window blinds were closed and Mom, Esme, Alice and Rosalie were in my living room talking together. When the door closed they all turned in my direction smiling. "Honey, I am so glad you are home. Hurry upstairs and shower." I looked around and asked as innocently as possible, "Why is it so dark?"

Esme pulled her hand up to her forehead, "I am fighting off a migraine, but didn't want to miss this for the world, sweetheart. I am sure I will feel better in no time." I winked at her when mom wasn't looking, amazed with her wit and the proper theatrics involved to keep up this charade. I hurriedly ran upstairs and grabbed a button front shirt, like Mercedes, smart girl, and a pair of sweats to put on after the shower and lay them down on my bed. A nice steamy shower sounded wonderful, so I turned the valve on to hot and stepped in. The water cascaded down my body and I exhaled out a long and relaxed sigh. The muscle that I pulled was feeling much better with the hot water massaging the kink out. I stood there until the water was practically cold and then I hurriedly washed my hair with my favorite shampoo and conditioned it. I made sure to shave my legs and underarms, then turned the water off and got out.

I wrapped myself in a large cotton towel and walked into my bedroom. "Whatever you do don't get naked in front of me," Jasper said. Stopping in my tracks, my eyes ranged over to the corner of my bedroom and there was Jasper sitting in my desk chair looking at me innocently. "Jasper, what are you doing here?" I suddenly was nervous with his close proximity and my near nakedness, so I cinched my towel tighter around me. "I came for Edward. He wanted me to give you this."

Jasper opened a long slender light blue Tiffany's box and inside was an 18K gold charm bracelet with a key charm that had a diamond in the center of the old fashioned looking key. Inside the box was a note that simply stated, "You are the key to my heart and soul." My hand flew up to my mouth and I let out a squeal of delight. "Thank you Jasper for bringing this to me and thank Edward. I love it. It's perfect." I hugged him fiercely. "You can thank him when you see him." Jasper released me and then he disappeared out my window. I gazed out of the open window and was suddenly blinded by an opalescent light. I realized that the sun must be reflecting off of Jasper's skin. It was a good thing that he left through the backyard into the woods where he wouldn't be seen. I hurriedly dressed and ran downstairs.

My living room had been transformed into a beauty parlor. The sofa and other furniture had been pushed back against the wall and there was a chair in the middle of the room with mirrors everywhere. There was a stainless steel cart that sat by the chair that had hair supplies sitting on top. Mom waved me on over and motioned for me to sit in the chair. My bracelet had fallen free of my shirtsleeve and it didn't go unnoticed. "Honey, what is that?" I peered down at it and smiled. I found it in my bedroom with a note from Edward." She inspected it carefully. "It is so beautiful." Alice beamed at me knowingly. I smiled at her and then Alice got to work on drying my hair straightening it with a paddlebrush.

Once my hair was straight as a stick, she pulled out hot rollers and wrapped my hair in them. When she was finished, she turned me to face the mirror. Frowning, I said, "Alice, is this really necessary? I look like I could receive AM radio with these rollers in my hair." Rosalie snorted and then said, "Lily, sometimes it is painful to be beautiful. We do what we have to do to look this gorgeous." Looking at Rose, I really didn't think she could ever look ugly while sitting in hot rollers. She could sit in a burlap sack with rollers in her hair and still look stunning.

When the rollers were cooled mom and Alice removed them from my hair and my curls bounced and sprung up to my ears. She and mom were now talking animatedly about my hairstyle. They decided to pull my hair back into three sections. The first two were pulled up and pinned down so the bottom third section could be worked on. Alice had me bend down as if I were going to tie my shoes and stay in that position while she pulled tiny pieces of hair and twisted them into snake-like tendrils. In total, I felt her create eight of those pieces. When she was finished she had started to braid those snake-like tendrils together into a basket weave and pinning them flat to my head. "Are you going to let me up? I may not be physically able to go to prom if my legs are still numb." Alice pouted and said, "Quit being a baby." Mom had the rest of my hair and pulled it up into two ponytails high up on my head and then strategically secured the curls to my crown. There were tendrils that hung loose in front. When I looked in the handheld mirror while standing in front of the large mirror, I saw the most beautiful up-do. "Mom, Alice, thank you. My hair looks beautiful."

For my make-up scheme, I opted for a light silver-white foiled eye color and ruby lips. I helped out with Rosalie's hair. She usually wears it long and flowing, so she wanted an elegant up-do. It was washed and already blow dried, so we pulled it all up and pinned large barrel curls on top of her entire head. She looked fabulous. Alice's hair is so short she just spiked it up herself with mousse and then she went straight to work on her own make-up. She and Rose both wanted dark smoky eyes with neutral lips.

We were mostly finished getting ready and waited until dark to put on our dresses. While we were getting ready Esme and mom took turns taking photos of our beautification process. Mom is pure evil. She immediately uploaded the photos into the computer to send dad copies, but while she was at it she sent one of me in the hot rollers to Edward. I had no idea she had done this until I received a text message from him. "Please tell me the curlers aren't permanent?" I had blushed three different shades of scarlet when I read his text. Everyone else was laughing, but I failed to see the humor in it.

While mom and Esme cleaned up the mess and made our living room presentable, the three of us went upstairs to put on our dresses. Rose helped me into my corset by closing all 30 of the hooks in back. I pulled on my matching panties, black stockings and connected the garters to them. I stood in front of my mirror in my lingerie giving myself a once-over. I then put on my dress. It has a long black bodice and hemline with a striking red bust line. The black bodice is form fitting and continues into a mermaid skirt with a chapel train. The lower part of the skirt has tulle under the lining for support and to give it fullness. I had waited to see Alice and Rose with their dresses on. Alice was standing in her lingerie just watching me in my dress. "Edward is going to love you in your dress, Lily." I really hoped so.

I had moved away from the mirror and Alice had taken her position in front of it. I blinked only once and her dress was already on. She didn't need any help at all. Her dress was a strapless emerald green gown with rhinestones around the bustline. The material is a silk chiffon/organza. The back of the dress dips down and is attached by three rhinestone straps. The bottom has a ruffled skirt that is bias cut organza. She turned to the both of us and gave us an excited squeal. This dress was very Alice. She looked stunning.

Rosalie's dress was very provocative indeed. She was already dressed in hers, too. My eyes are just too slow to catch them doing anything vampiric. Her dress is a two-piece, breathtakingly exciting garment. It has a gold and black top with a black skirt. The beaded halter top extends down to just above the bellybutton, showing off her bare midriff. The skirt is hip-hugging with an extremely high slit that reveals her bare leg and there is a train in back. "Rose, will you even get into prom wearing such a revealing dress?" She rolled her eyes at me and said, "Lily, I can get whatever I want. No human ever says no to me." She laughed musically and then finished her statement, "Well, actually, no vampire says no to me either." She said that with such authority and power that I was startled.

Mom had come upstairs and gasped when she came into my bedroom. "Oh, you girls look absolutely lovely. I have a surprise for you all." My eyes lit up with excitement. "What kind of surprise?" Mom looked at me and she sat down on my bed. "Your father and I thought you all should go to the prom in style, so we have gotten you all a limo. I thought that since this is your senior year, that you would all like to go together." Mom stood up and hugged me and then Alice and Rosalie. "Thank you mom, that is so sweet of you."

Alice and Rosalie were touched that my mom and dad thought about them, too. "Girls, hurry, I want to get pictures of you three together in your dresses to send to Jesse." We stood together with our arms around each other smiling for the camera. Once mom had taken a few of us together and individually she went downstairs to upload into the computer.

Alice turned her head listening to something that my ears couldn't hear. "They're here." She was genuinely excited to know that the guys were here for us. I heard a quiet knock on the door, so I was going downstairs to open it. "Hold it a minute, Lily. You have to make an impression." Alice had grabbed my arm and stopped me from continuing on. We heard mom and Esme greet them at the door. "Hello. Don't you all look so handsome? Come on in. Gentlemen, please make yourselves at home. The girls will be down in a minute."

"Jasper and Emmett have already seen us dressed up before, so Rose and I will go down first." Alice and Rose both glided out of my bedroom appearing ethereal. It was amazing how they move around so easily and gracefully, I still couldn't get over it. I heard quiet whispering from Emmett and Jasper. "Alice, Rosalie, you both look absolutely beautiful," Carlisle said.

After collecting my thoughts; I started down the stairs and halfway down, I caught sight of Edward, abruptly stopping in my tracks. He was gorgeous. He was wearing an old fashioned looking black tuxedo with white pinstripes, a black tie, white shirt, black and white oxford Doc Martins, and a pocket watch, whose long chain hung down to just above mid-thigh. He also was wearing expensive Victorian cuff links that were made of 14 karat yellow gold with 18 rubies in a starburst pattern. He looked as if he walked straight out of an old black and white movie. Per his usual, his hair was seductively messy. My breath was taken away and my body wouldn't move a single step. My mind was telling me to walk down the stairs, but it was impossible. My eyes were totally in control and they took in the very sight of Edward, they devoured him.

Edward must have known that I was momentarily incapacitated because he slowly walked up the stairs and reached his hand out to take my own. "You look exquisite, Lily," Edward said. His cool hand grasped my own and a feeling of touching a livewire hit the both of us. When I was able to speak I said, "Edward, you are so handsome and debonair. I really can't find words to do you justice." While Edward and I were just staring at one another I heard words of appreciation from everyone. "Lily, you look amazing," Emmett said.

We all stood together and took what seemed like hundreds of photos. Mom had uploaded those to dad. My cell phone rang and I filed through my little handbag for my phone and saw that my dad was on the line. "Hello? Hi Daddy. How are you?" Dad was somewhere really noisy and he sounded like he was speaking from a tin can. "Sweetheart, you look so beautiful." I could hear whistles and men asking my father for my number. "Sorry guys she is taken by a wonderful young man. Honey, I don't want to keep you for too long...just have a wonderful time and expect a call from me so I can hear all about it." I could see Edward looking like a rooster ruffling his feathers after hearing my father telling those sailors that I was taken. "I love you dad. Talk with you tomorrow. Do you want to speak with mom? Okay. Bye."

I handed my mom my phone and they started talking together while Edward was putting my wrist corsage on. It was adorned with two large black baccara roses with black ribbons and baby's breath. Alice had helped me get Edward's boutonnière, which also was a black baccara rose. It was a large beautiful rose in mid bloom that looked really striking with his tux. I think I had stabbed him once with the pin, but I think I hurt the pin more than I hurt Edward. After even more photos, we all were heading outside toward the limo that was parked out front.

Edward kissed my cheek and we all waved to our parents and got into the limo. Edward had given the driver instructions and then we were off. "Edward, where are we going?" He turned and gazed into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. "We are getting you something to eat for dinner." I was surprised. "Well, what about all of you?" Edward chuckled, "Sorry Love, but we have already eaten." I laughed with Edward and then leaned across him to talk with Rosalie. Eventually, I could hear Edward deeply inhaling, with his nose touching down on my hair. His cool fingers lightly brushed around my hair where the basket weave is located. It felt good to feel him touching me. It was a simple thing he was doing, innocent, but with Edward, he was such a complex person, his gesture seemed intimate. I sighed and leaned back into Edward's chest. It felt cool, solid and he smelled so good.

The limo pulled into a parking lot that I recognized. "Edward, you are taking me for Chinese?" His eyes were playful, teasing. "Yes. They know what we are, so we do not have to pretend." He helped me out of the limo and escorted me into the restaurant. Edward's hand had been carefully placed at the small of my back. He was rubbing small circles on me, creating a soothing feeling.

As we were being seated, we had passed other couples from school who were there eating, too. We all acknowledged each other with smiles or waves. We all were being led further into the depths of the restaurant and finally sat down at a large booth in the very back. You could either take the atmosphere as creepy or romantic depending upon your circumstances. The lighting was very dim and made it very difficult to see the menu; good thing I already know what I wanted to eat.

The same waiter from last time had come up to the table to take my order. "Mongolian beef and steamed rice, please." Of course, the waiter never asked the others for their order, but he did seem a little more relaxed around them this time. He even smiled at all of us. I assume his more friendly reaction was because I had returned unharmed.

When my dinner was brought to the table, I indulged in the taste of the delicious food. Every time I would savor the food, by moaning in delight, Edward would squeeze my thigh. "I hope that when you are turned, you don't moan like that every time you feed," Jasper said. Edward glared at Jasper, but I laughed in delight. "Sorry. My dinner is so delicious, I can't help it." I was extremely embarrassed by my little outburst, but then my curiosity had won out over embarrassment. "Don't you do that when you eat?" I really wanted to know more about when they hunt. Edward has been extremely vague about his feeding and drops the subject most of the time when I bring it up. I whispered, "Do you guys savor certain types of blood? Is there a difference in the flavors of blood like there is a difference between chicken and beef for humans?" Rosalie looked at me and answered, "Yes and no. Each animal that we 'consume' does have its own taste, but really it isn't like how you humans savor different flavors."

I was still stumped and thought about my next question while I was chewing my food. "Edward, does my blood smell different when I eat different foods?" He took my hand and smiled. "It is only a small difference, but yes we can all tell." Wow, that is just weird to think about. After finally eating my fortune cookie we readied to leave. I pulled out my fortune which read, "I_t is tough to be fascinating_."

"Edward, this fortune was made just for you. I think I received it by mistake. He took the fortune and smiled wickedly while Alice took it and passed it around. "I think that should have been my fortune, Lily," Emmett said. Edward and Jasper scoffed at Emmett. Edward paid the bill and then we all walked outside, seeing the limo out in the distance in the lot. Suddenly, I was swept into Edward's arms being carried off toward our limo. "Now I know how Scarlet O'Hara felt."

We were in the limo driving to a luxury hotel that overlooks the Columbia River. Our prom is being held in the ballroom. This year's prom theme is Heaven in Your Eyes. I sat with Edward and the others just being quiet taking everything in, just observing and thinking. He and I are so comfortable with one another that we really don't even have to speak. We can always feel if the other is stressed or elated. This unspoken language between us is something that I have never encountered before. This was an exciting night for me, but I started thinking about Edward and if he was bored out of his mind. I know full well that this whole date is for my happiness and that he would never do this on his own.

Unconsciously, my hand drifted over Edward's lap reaching for his hand, grasping it tightly. "We need a guy's weekend out again. That was too fun," Jasper said. I turned my head to look at Jasper who was sitting across from me. "I have spent the last few days without Lily, so I am going to be spending some time alone with her, but thanks. Raincheck?" Jasper's eyebrow rose to the sky and he grinned at me. "Anytime." Jasper kept looking at me for a little while longer. I really didn't know what to say, so I just sheepishly smiled in return.

The silence of the ride had been disrupted when Edward spoke in a loud voice. "What towel?" I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. I thought _what towel? _Edward must be reading minds again. Before I could speak Jasper had laughed and started explaining. "I saw Lily in her towel earlier this afternoon when I dropped off her gift." Edward's eyes rested on my face and he looked hurt and a little annoyed. I needed to say something. "I had just gotten out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel and went into my room to change. Jasper was there in my room waiting to give me my bracelet." The blood rushed to my cheeks when everyone had stared at me with knowing, saddened or humorous looks. "Oh Edward get over it. You have seen Lily naked. It was an accident, but she was still naked. Rose and I had to help her shower and do everyday stuff and you never cared. This whole thing with Jasper is totally innocent," Alice said. Edward's jaw was clenching and unclenching. His body radiated annoyance and tension toward his brother, but I could feel none of it was aimed toward me.

"Hey how come I never get to see you in a towel?" Emmett said. Rose just elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up, Emmett." This whole conversation was hilarious and I couldn't help, but laugh. I knew that I needed to change the subject so I asked, "Edward, when are we going to be spending time alone?" He pulled me into his lap and whispered in my ear. "Whenever you want, you just say the word." A shiver ran down my spine so Edward held me tighter. As all of this was unfolding, I noticed that the Limo stopped and the driver got out. He had opened my door and helped me step out into the warm evening air.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32**

I noticed that the Limo stopped and the driver stepped out. He had opened my door and helped me step out into the warm evening air. When I took in my surroundings, I noticed that we were parked in front of my grandparent's assisted living facility. "Edward, what are we doing at my grandparent's nursing home?" He smiled taking my hand leading me inside. "I promised your mom that I would take you for a brief visit tonight." The six of us went up to their room. On our way, we encountered stares and a rash of whispering, no doubt because of Rosalie and her dress. When we arrived on their floor, I knocked on the door. "Be there in a minute." The door had opened and Grandpa Tom was standing there utterly surprised to see who was at the door. "Lily. Sweetheart, what a wonderful surprise it is to see you! Look at you all dolled up." I smiled and turned in a circle so grandpa could see my dress.

Grandpa hugged me gingerly, so as not to wrinkle my dress. He was always thoughtful like that. Grandma Bella had come out from her bedroom dressed in a pair of slacks and a sweater. "Lily, what are you doing here?" She pulled her arms out to embrace me. She didn't care one way or another about wrinkling my dress. I looked into her eyes and they were happy to see me. "Come in everyone. Please sit down." Alice, Rosalie and I sat down carefully and talked with my grandparents while the guy's stood.

"Lily, you look absolutely beautiful. I remember my prom. I really had a wonderful time, although I was really unenthusiastic about going before I got there. Well honey, you know how uncoordinated I am." While Grandma Bella was telling me about her time at prom, I imagined the trips and falls she must have endured. "Did you fall down a lot, Grandma?" She laughed exuberantly. "No honey, I had a really coordinated date, although I stepped on his toes so many times that his poor feet were probably never the same again."

We all started laughing so hard that I was almost to the point of having pain in my side. "I think your date probably fared just fine," Edward said. His eyes were playful and joking. I love the fact that Edward can talk to anyone, no matter what their age. Grandpa Tom chuckled and then with a glimmer in his eye, looking at Alice and the others, he said, "I am glad that Bella's date did well considering. You know, when your Grandma Bella and I were married, your Great Grandpa Charlie warned me to wear steel-toed boots to our wedding reception. It was the best advice I have ever gotten." Grandpa Tom put his arm around Grandma Bella and kissed her on the lips. They were just too cute together.

"Grandpa Tom, what was your prom like?" I looked at him with expectant eyes. After a few moments of reflection, he spoke up. "Well honey, I don't remember much to be honest. I have to admit that I had been drinking quite a lot with my friends before and after prom. Luckily, my girlfriend at the time didn't mind...too much. Speaking of drinking, you aren't going to be drinking are you sweetheart?" I rolled my eyes. I can't stand the way alcohol tastes, plus the only time I ever tried drinking at age 16 gave me a migraine. "No Grandpa, I am not going to be drinking." He smiled with satisfaction and stood up. "Well kids, I think it is time that you left the old fogies to their own devices and go have a wonderful time." I hugged and kissed my grandparents and then we were on our way downstairs and back into the limo.

We were finally driving through town on our way to prom. The streetlights were flashing by the windows creating a strobe effect, giving off an amber glow that eerily looked like Edward's eyes. All of a sudden I started getting nervous. Sometimes when I get nervous I fidget with things, starting out playing with my handbag and then moving on to Edward's long fingers. Eventually, I noticed that Jasper started to fidget, too. He was playing with Alice's hair and his leg was shaking in a nervous kind of way. "Jasper, if you don't stop I am going to kick you out of the limo and I don't mean in the human kind of way. I will physically kick you out onto the street leaving a Jasper-sized hole in the trunk," Alice said quietly. Now I felt really bad for getting Jasper in trouble. "Sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble." A wave of calm washed over me and it felt like the equivalent of being wrapped in a big fuzzy blanket on a cold, snowy day. I looked up at Jasper. "Thanks, I really needed that." He smiled brightly at Alice and I. "No problem, although, I think I needed it more than you did. Your mate wasn't threatening to throw you out of the limo."

Edward leaned into me and whispered, "You can feel anything you want to, it's your night." All I really wanted to do was turn around and make out with him, but we were in a limo with his siblings and I don't think he would appreciate ruby lipstick smeared all over his glorious face or tux.

The limo started to slow to a full stop. We had finally arrived. The lights from the hotel were gleaming onto the river, creating a dancing light display. Emmett had gotten out before the driver even opened his door and he helped Rosalie out and then Alice. His hand swept up right in front of my face and then I was being pulled out onto the sidewalk, although my feet never touched down onto the cement. "Emmett, you can put me down now. I think people will start to wonder if they see you holding me like I'm a rag doll." Emmett snorted and pulled my body up high so we could see eye to eye. "Lily, you are so munchkin-like that nobody would ever question my lifting you so easily." For a moment, he just held me there with my feet dangling a foot and a half above the sidewalk, peering into my eyes.

Emmett handed me over to Edward when a growl emanated deep from within Edward's chest. It was a bone chilling sound and gooseflesh erupted on my arms in reaction. The gooseflesh was nothing like the feeling I receive when Edward touches me; this was more like a heart stopping alarm that engulfs you to your very core. Jasper walked toward me and put his arm around my shoulders in a comforting, protective gesture, but this time he never manipulated my emotions. Emmett took this threat very coolly and just winked at Edward, his lips in a playful smile. My mind started turning in a whirl of thought and I unconsciously blurted, "If you were to get into a real fight who would win?" Both men stuck their chests out and gave a gleaming smile in my direction, testosterone was oozing from their pores, but before either could speak, Rosalie interjected, "Neither would win because I would kill the both of them if they ever tried."

Jasper finally let go of me and swept Alice out ahead of us and entered the hotel with Rosalie and Emmett trailing behind. Both couples looked excited to be out with their significant other, but really uninterested in their surroundings. At the entrance of the ballroom there was a large rose topiary. Couples were taking a single long stemmed red rose as a favor for the ladies. I saw Rosalie and Alice grab a single red rose from the rose topiary when they walked in. As we made our way closer to the rose topiary I noticed that the roses were made of silk. Edward pulled one out of the topiary near the bottom and handed it to me. His crooked smile had appeared as I took my rose from him. It was a long stemmed bacarra rose that was real. My mouth dropped open. "How in the world?" His crooked smile grew even wider and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I have my ways. That's all you need to know."

An unknown song could be heard echoing around the humongous room; it was upbeat and excellent to dance to. Edward held my hand and my excitement was exponentially increasing. The doors were open and it was almost black inside the ballroom. I knew that Edward could hear me when I spoke softly, given his excellent vampire hearing. "Give me a moment, Edward." He squeezed my hand to acknowledge me. "Sorry, it took me a bit for my eyes to adjust."

When I was able to see properly, I took in my surroundings. It looked as if we were in New Orleans under a starry sky surrounded by ancient oak trees situated on the left side of the room. There were three trees, the biggest, over 12 foot high and 15 foot wide, the second largest of the trees was about 12 foot high and 13 foot wide and the smallest tree was about 6 foot tall and 5 foot wide. The trees were wrapped in brown crinkled crepe paper. The tree canopies were topped with shredded forest green and emerald gossamer to appear like leaves and moss. Lit gold lanterns were hanging from the trees to light up a pathway below. The ground was forest green gossamer with tan crepe cobblestones. Deep in the trees there were couples taking their prom photos. The ceiling was covered in gossamer; metallic silver with stars and inside the draped and folded gossamer were lit twinkle lights to appear like the night sky. It must have taken the prom committee hours to put all of this together.

On our right, the walls were decorated with graduating layers of forest green, midnight blue and black gossamer draped in a way to make it look like the outdoors at night. The tables were square black iron with a glass topper holding potted wheat grass and three golden tea light candles for illumination. It gave the effect of being outdoors. The chairs were black iron that had a gold gossamer bow placed around the chair back to give it an elegant look.

The DJ was located at the very back of the room. He had an elaborate set-up, but was placed out of the way enough to be unobtrusive. He appeared busy picking out music and taking requests from some of the people who were gathered around him. He was wearing a plain white long sleeved shirt, black slacks, and a black sequined vest with matching sequined top hat. Although it was a ridiculous look, he pulled it off well.

"Let's get our photo taken." Edward led me to the Enchanted Forest. We both walked to our left and waited in line to get our pictures taken. His siblings were in front of us and had already gotten theirs done. I leaned into Edward's rock solid body, wrapped my arms around him tightly and we snuggled like that the entire time we were standing in the line. The rest of the family had come over to where we were standing and waited with us. When it was finally our turn, the photographer placed us next to the large tree and focused his camera. He made sure we were smiling, although you would have to be a fool not to smile while standing next to Edward Cullen. After the flashbulb went off the photographer said, "Perfect, that is a beautiful photo."

Rosalie had sauntered over to the photographer and whispered in his ear. I started to walk away when Edward said, "Wait a moment, Lily." Edward's sisters and brothers came to stand near us. Rosalie decided to take a family photo of all of us for our parents. Once the photo had been taken, Rosalie had turned to me and said, "Sorry, I couldn't resist." I smiled because I thought it was a great idea. I really didn't want to become immortal someday and not be able to remember. The photos of the six of us together were a perfect way for me to hold onto this experience. We all decided that it was time to go and dance.

In the center of the room was a large dance floor. There were couples dancing and having a great time. Edward led me out onto the wooden floor. He is a marvelous dancer. Of course, my humanity kept me from keeping up. Where I had been sweating and panting from all of the dancing, he was...well...he was Edward. After about 45 minutes of nonstop dancing, I had to take a breather. Mercedes waved me on over to where she was sitting. She, too, was out of breath and taking a break.

At that moment a song I recognized had come on. It was Justin Timberlake's My Love. The beat was good and extremely catchy. I saw the music video on Alice's ipod when I was hanging out with her one afternoon after a shopping trip. Alice is very eclectic, like Edward, when it comes to music so you can find just about anything. Rosalie and Alice had walked on over to join us. "Apparently, it's time for the boys to show off," Rosalie said. Emmett, Jasper, Edward and surprisingly enough, Jake were out there dancing. They all danced just like Justin Timberlake in the music video. It was surreal to watch. All four of them were absolutely amazing. Everyone was watching the guys either with envy or lust in their eyes.

It got me to thinking, if you live to be as old as they are, you would probably learn to dance and dance well. I am a little intimidated by how well they all dance. By no means, am I a horrid dancer, but after seeing them dance like that, I surely must look like a complete spaz.

Finally, a slow dance had come on. "Mi lady." Edward appeared out of nowhere and swept me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head onto his chest. He had me stand on his feet so I could reach him better. I could feel his cold breath on my neck, slow and steady. It was enough to send shivers racking through my entire body. He held me tightly against him and I could feel every hard plane; it felt like granite or steel. He met up against my flesh perfectly, molded together as one. I sighed deeply into his chest. "A penny for your thoughts, Love?" Never moving my head away; I spoke into his chest, which made a muffled sound. "I am just enjoying you and this moment."

Right then everyone and everything just fell away from the two of us. A fast song came on by Stranglehold and there were people dancing all around us. I felt safe in our little bubble of sheer bliss. We were still slow dancing with one another, off in our own little world in the far corner of the room. Another up-tempo song had come on and finally Alice came up to us and asked me to dance with her. "Go away, Alice," Edward growled out. "Bite me, Edward," was Alice's response. I felt bad, so I sighed and pulled away from Edward looking into Alice's large amber eyes. "Let's go." She took me excitedly back to the center of the dance floor. We were dancing with Mercedes and Rosalie.

The guys had all convened at our table watching us hungrily. We had danced to another song, Tainted Love by Soft Cell, an old retro song, according to the DJ. I had never heard it before, but really liked it. Eventually, Mercedes and I were beat and we went back to where the guys were sitting. Edward stood and allowed me to sit, while Jake did the same for Mercedes. They were so cute together. He just held her hand and stared lovingly into her eyes. It was a very intimate moment and it made me look away to give them some privacy. Edward caught my attention, "Are you thirsty?" After he said that I figured out that I was parched. "Yes, I am." He kissed my cheek and started for the refreshment table. He returned with two glasses of punch for Mercedes and I and inhaled half of the glass greedily.

The DJ keeping up with the retro vibe of the night had put on a slow song, which nobody had heard of and were not dancing to. It was something really different. Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett took to the dance floor. They were ballroom dancing. They swayed and practically floated on the dance floor, as if on air. Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor. "Edward, I can't dance like the others." He only smiled at me. "You can with me!" He had me gliding across the floor and it was really easy. I was amazed; Edward was singing every single word. "Edward, who is that singing this song?" He pulled me close; he had one hand around my waist and his other hand cupped in my own. "This is Frank Sinatra. The song is, The Way You Look Tonight. Did you know I saw him in concert before?" I looked at him and smiled in amazement.

I just listened to Edward's glorious voice and noticed other couples refused to dance, but Mercedes and Jake had joined us. I looked over at Mercedes and I saw her mouth drop open. She and Jake had danced their way over to us. "Lily, is that your mom...and...Edward's dad?" I moved my eyes over to where she had pointed out and sure enough, there was my mom dancing with Carlisle. She was wearing a black lace top with long sleeves and a chiffon floor-length skirt. When she caught sight of me she waved. Esme appeared out of nowhere and asked if she could cut in. "May I?" I released Edward after a quick kiss and walked to my table, just watching with awe. Edward and Esme were gorgeous together. Esme's chocolate colored taffeta dress had a portrait neckline with asymmetrical pleated bodice. I could not take my eyes away, until I could hear voices that reached my ears. "I would never forgive my mom or dad if they showed up to prom and made a spectacle."

Having my mom there really wasn't so bad, but I wish that she would have told me she was coming. The shock on my face must have been really telling to the other kids there because I saw looks of laughter and embarrassment for me. I really had nothing to be ashamed of. There were other parents there, as well as teachers and nobody is staring at them, although most parents don't look like Carlisle and Esme.

I saw Mercedes and waved her over to me. She and Jake left the dance floor. "Mercedes, I have to use the ladies room. Will you go with me?" She nodded, "Yes, let's go. I have to go, too." Jake sat down at our table and she and I left. "Are you okay with your mom being here?" I looked at her and I realized that it was okay that mom was here. "Yes. I really don't mind. She is pretty cool."

The nearest ladies room was located upstairs. We walked arm-in-arm and I asked her, "So, has Jake told you anything about tonight?" Her eyes sparkled and she blushed a deep crimson in response to my question. Seeing her like that, so in love with a blush spreading across her cheeks, made me ponder what would happen if I were a vampire. Not wanting to think about doing anything morbid, I concentrated on her answer. "Well, Jake has gotten us a room here tonight." I gasped and started speaking incredibly fast as we entered the bathroom. "Are you excited? Scared?" She looked serious. "Actually both."

She had helped me with my dress so I could pee, which was excruciatingly annoying and humiliating. I didn't want to take the whole dress off, so I had her help me pull it up. After finishing, I made sure my dress had been properly put back in place, so as to avert an embarrassing situation. Mercedes peed next, her dress being cut the way it was, made it extremely easy for her. I thought about Alice, it is a good thing she never has to pee; she would probably have to take her whole dress off if she did. "So are you and Edward staying here overnight?" I rolled my eyes at her and said, "No, probably not. It would be extremely nice, but we both have decided to wait until we get married." She looked at me with a shocked face. "You have so much will power, girl." I didn't want her to know that I would probably go back home and spend the night in Edward's arms. We reapplied our lipstick, gloss and powdered our faces before heading back downstairs. After making a smooching face in the mirror, we turned and headed for the staircase. Edward was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for us. He held out his arms for Mercedes and I to each take one, so he could help us downstairs.

At the bottom, Mercedes hugged Edward and went to find Jake. I saw the mischievous look on his face. "How much did you hear?" He smiled and after a few moments answered. "I never heard you speaking too clearly." Exasperated, I tried again. "I know you at least heard Mercedes' thoughts. How much did you hear?" He looked so sexy, but I wanted an answer, so I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, all of it. I heard all of it. I am sorry your dress was giving you trouble, but it is worth it, you look beautiful." How could I ever get mad at him?

Edward's face went from playfully mocking to serious. "Is Mercedes really ready for such a big step?" I looked at Edward and smiled because he really cares for her and doesn't want to see her hurt. "Yes, I think she is." Edward looked somber and said, "Baby, we won't have to wait long...until we make love." I understood and kissed his lips. "It's worth the wait, Edward. You are worth the wait."

It was really cute to see Esme and Carlisle dancing together. Edward, a few times, had asked my mother to dance. They both looked so cute together. Emmett and Jasper had danced with her, too. She was never bored or alone, which was good. A lot of the time Esme and Carlisle would sit with her and some of the other parents and just talk and gush about their kids and what colleges they all were going to.

We all danced and had a great time. Around 11:45, most of the couples that remained were the diehard dancers. Carlisle and Esme were taking mom home because she felt extremely tired. Rosalie and Emmett decided to head home to get their car, to go off somewhere private and pursue other activities.

Mercedes and Jake had taken their leave from the dance floor to get ready to go upstairs. Edward and I followed them over to the table to say our goodbyes. It was a really wonderfully strange night. I started reflecting on the fact that this would be the last time I would see most of these people in a setting that wasn't in school, probably ever again. Graduation was just two weeks away and it hit me that my life as I know it now is fast becoming a part of my past. Mercedes hugged me and whispered, "Good luck." As I hugged her I whispered back, "Have fun." We both started to get teary eyed and simultaneously started waving our hands close to our eyes to keep tears from spilling over. Edward and Jake just looked at us and shook their heads in amusement.

Eventually my nostalgia and happy goodbyes dwindled when Sasha came up to us. She was wearing a sexy scarlet red vertically shirred, strapless dress with a draped midriff and a pleated A-line skirt. She looked amazing. "So Lily, are you through making an ass out of yourself?" I rolled my eyes and then ignored her. "Edward, let's go." She turned to her date, a football player whom I recognized from another school and said, "This is the one I told you about." She saw me gathering my purse and rose into my hand. "Aww, are you and Edward going off to do it?" She started to snigger at me. I was really trying hard to keep my composure. "Maybe someday soon, Edward will get bored with you and move on to a real woman." Edward's eyes flashed onyx, but he was in control over his anger. "Stuff it Sasha," Mercedes called out.

Her mouth had twisted into a slimy grimace. "Lily, is it true that you are so promiscuous, that your mom has to baby-sit you, to keep you from sleeping with the entire male population of the school? You are so pathetic, bringing your invalid mother to prom with you! Most normal teenagers would die if their parents came along." Her words came out in a sneer. She had done it this time, talking about my mom like that. I knew what she was doing; somewhere in the back of my mind, I was telling myself not to react, but my body rebelled. I started to fling myself at her. "Eat shit, Sasha." Before I could land on her, my body hit a cement wall. Jasper was directly in front of me with his teeth bared and his arms spread out to bar me from advancing forward. Edward was an exact mirror image of Jasper with his angry reaction. "Tell Lily that you are sorry." Sasha looked terrified. "I'm sorry, Lily." Her words weren't sincere, but at this point I didn't care. I turned and faced Mercedes and Jake, who were watching with a mixture of fear and anger reflecting in their eyes. "Edward, please let's go." Alice was standing near us and she hadn't been there before.

Edward turned to the sound of my desperate voice, but it was Jasper who pulled me to the dance floor. It was a slow song, Moonlight Serenade and he held me close. He kept me turned away from Edward, Sasha, her date and now Alice in that far corner of the darkened room. Sasha's date, stupidly, was saying some choice words and was readying himself for a fight, which he would lose commandingly. I kept trying to look, but Jasper wouldn't let me see. My body was shaking as Jasper spoke. "Lily, please calm down. You are making me terrified of my own brother and this reaction isn't very manly!" I laughed despite my fear and allowed my heart to slow and my breathing to calm.

At last, Edward and Alice came over. "See, everything is fine, Lily. There was absolutely no bloodshed. Sadly, there was absolutely no violence at all," Alice said. Jasper kissed my cheek and then folded Alice into his arms. Edward and I finished out the dance and then bid goodbye to Mercedes and Jake. I whispered in her ear, "Good luck. Have fun. Be safe." She then whispered back to me. "You too. I will call you Sunday."

I hugged Jake and Edward hugged Mercedes and they were leaving hand-in-hand up to their room. Alice and Jasper came to sit down with us. "We are heading out guys." Jasper was holding Alice's hand and he had stars in his eyes. I looked at Edward in the same fashion and said, "I'm beat. I think we are heading out, too." We all shared the limo ride back to Edward's house and Alice and Jasper rode away to destinations unknown. Edward escorted me inside his palatial home. He walked me into their living room and helped me sit down on their leather sofa. Edward pulled my shoes off and started rubbing my achy feet. It felt so good. I really wanted to spend quality time with him so I curled up against him sighing. He pulled my body on top of his and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

My lips were drawn to his earlobe. His icy lips grazed my neck making me shiver. It felt like we were in a frenzy trying to touch one another, to show the other how we felt. Our hands were exploring the other's body. Our lips finally met, warm and tender meeting cold and hard. We were creating a symphony of love and lust as we touched, and grazed each other's bodies with our fingers. The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Soon, we both were panting in the midst of tasting each other with our kisses. My fingers started feeling for Edward's shirt. Eventually, they grazed his chest loosening his tie and taking hold of his buttons. I felt the zipper on the back of my dress start to go down. Edward's hands were caressing my back. During this frenzy of attempting to pull clothing off, we never stopped kissing each other. When I was halfway finished unbuttoning his shirt, I felt Edward tense up and grab my hands. He was speaking in a raspy voice in between kissing my lips. "We...need to...stop..."

I didn't disagree. "We definitely need to stop, now, before it's too late." He zipped my dress back up and he stood with me in his arms. "Wait here, I am getting my car so I can take you home." He placed me on the floor so I could put my shoes back on. I stood there and placed my fingers onto my swollen lips thinking about what just happened. I heard his car roar to life and pull out from his garage. I heard movement upstairs momentarily, but decided to walk into the foyer of his home when the car's headlights pierced right through the window, temporarily blinding me. Then Edward was right next to me, taking my hand into his, walking me to his car. He helped me inside. In the blink of an eye, he was in the driver's seat putting his lead foot onto the accelerator. We were off with a squeal of tires and a cloud of dust.

When we arrived home, the lights were still on. Edward grabbed the spare key hidden inside our window box of flowers and opened my front door. He escorted me inside and I closed the door carefully. Mom, bleary-eyed came downstairs. "Is anyone there?" I smiled at Edward before answering. "Mom, it's just me." She walked downstairs dressed in pajamas with a robe over it. "Mom, would you like anything to drink? Coffee perhaps? Tea?" Edward asked. She smiled at Edward and headed for the kitchen. "Edward, I would love a glass of milk, actually." Edward walked into the kitchen, pulled out a glass from the cupboard and took the carton of milk out of the refrigerator, pouring a large glass full. He set the glass down in front of my mom. I walked into the kitchen and asked, "Will someone unzip me so I can change out of this dress?" Edward waved my mom off. "It's okay Mom, I'll do it." He unzipped me quickly and I started for the stairs.

My dress had started to fall off and I tripped on the staircase. "Lily, are you alright?" Edward's voice came from just below me. I blushed and then was swept up into his arms. He only put me down when we arrived in my room. The dress fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up and hang it so it could be taken to the dry cleaners. I felt Edward's hands around my waist and he just looked me up and down in my corset, panties, garters and stockings. "Edward, we don't want a repeat of earlier. I can't keep up my self-control much longer, especially with how you are looking at me right now." All Edward said was, "Uh huh...I agree."

"Edward, before you go, can you unhook me?" His mouth started to open, so I placed my finger over his lips. "Shhh. I can't help it. I need to get out of this torture device." After I had been unhooked, I placed my hands on my corset to keep it from falling off. I turned my head around and Edward was gone. I took my garters off and then changed into yoga pants, a t-shirt and then stepped into my doggie slippers. I padded downstairs, the doggie ears were flopping around as I walked.

Edward was sitting with mom talking quietly. I sat down on Edward's lap and listened to their conversation, which only worried me even more. "So Edward, you only have two weeks of school left. Are you ready for finals?" I panicked. _What if I am not ready? What if I fail?_ "Oh my God Mom, what if I fail my senior year? Edward has to go to college and he won't want to be with a high school failure." Mom just looked at me with an amused expression. "Lily, you will do fine, calm down. You have the rest of this weekend before you have to study for your finals. Goodnight honey. Goodnight Edward. I am headed back to bed. Lock up will you?" Mom kissed my cheek and patted Edward on top of his head and padded upstairs.

Edward and I stood up. "I will lock up for you." In one moment Edward was by my side and in the next, he was gone. I managed to take a step and Edward was already on the couch pulling me onto his lap. "Thank you, Edward, for making this night a dream come true. It was all I had wanted it to be." He kissed my lips and said, "Thank you, Lily." I had a worried look on my face. "Why so glum, baby?" I sighed in exasperation. "Edward, I need to be studying for my finals." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Lily, don't you think I would have told you if Alice had a vision of you failing your finals? Besides, if you did fail, I would have Jasper hack into the school's computer system and change your grades." He had a wicked smile on his lips when he said that. "Edward, you wouldn't?" His fingers laced through mine and he rubbed his fingers onto the top of my hand trying to soothe me. "Lily, you aren't going to fail and I would do that if it became necessary." I slapped his arm and tried to look disgruntled, it wasn't working. All he did was laugh and tell me how cute I am.

I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder trying to come up with a way to make Edward serious about this situation. The entire world fell away, except for Edward's cool embrace and steady breathing. I awoke at around 4:00 a.m. I was in bed with Edward holding me tightly. He was still wearing his tux. Edward...aren't you going home to change?" I managed to get that out between yawns. I stood up and walked to the bathroom stretching my arms out above my head. A few minutes later when I returned to bed, Edward was changed into jeans and a black and charcoal colored sweater. "Get back to sleep, baby, I have a busy day planned for us tomorrow. I will wake you at 6:00 a.m. so we can start our day." I managed a smile and got back in bed under my covers, falling into beautiful dreams.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33**

At 6:00 a.m. sharp, Edward woke me. I rolled over, too tired to go back to sleep. I was warm and having a good dream where Edward and I were married with 2.5 kids, a cat and a dog. Our children looked like a mixture of both of us. Of course, they were the most beautiful children on the planet. In this dream the kids were flying, in the literal sense, around screaming out, "I want to suck your blood." Edward, the proud papa, thought this was hilarious, encouraging their behavior, but I just thought it was really bad. I had told Edward, "Baby, this is cute now, just wait until they start telling other people that."

The dream started to fade into the ether and I opened my eyes looking into Edward's gorgeous face. "I was having a good dream when you woke me." Edward smiled and leaned down to my face, "What was it about?"

"We were married with children and they could fly and wanted to suck my blood." He laughed exuberantly and then cupped my face into his hands. "I don't know which is most disturbing, the fact that they could fly or that they wanted to suck your blood? Lily, you are the cutest little woman in the world. I have already packed you a bag and we are spending the day together. Go shower and get ready."

I showered quickly and hurriedly dressed in my empty bedroom. I pulled on a sapphire colored crocheted sweater and a pair of jeans. I headed downstairs and saw Edward sitting with my mom, who was drinking coffee. "Good morning, Mom. Edward, when did you get here?" I winked at Edward as I said that. Mom smiled and stood up kissing me on my cheek as I walked to the refrigerator. "Good morning, Sweetpea." I poured a glass of milk and spooned in some chocolate milk mix. "I got here while you were showering, so Mom and I have been chatting." I ate a banana and half a bagel with cream cheese. While I was eating my breakfast, Edward kept wrinkling his nose as he watched me. "Edward, you don't have to stay and watch me eat," I whispered. He looked apologetic. "Sorry. Really, I don't mind."

When I finished up, I ran back upstairs and brushed my teeth. I am very curious about where we are going today, but excited that Edward wants to surprise me. I ran downstairs and grabbed my handbag. "Honey, have a nice time with Edward today. Have fun at your sleepover with Alice. See you after school tomorrow." She kissed me and gave me a hug. She released me and leaned into the door jamb waving to us. As Edward and I were headed out the door, I looked at him with questioning eyes. "Sleepover with Alice?" Edward shrugged and gave the most innocent face he could muster.

Once we were inside my car, we just drove. As expected, Mercedes called me and told me about her night after prom. I listened to her while sitting in the passenger seat of my car. Edward is driving because I have absolutely no idea where we are going. "It was the best night. Jake is so sweet. He kept asking me if I was alright and he genuinely worried about me the whole time." I was listening intently to Mercedes. I kept saying either, "oh my God" or "how sweet," the entire conversation. I was dying to ask her some questions, but was a little embarrassed that Edward was with me. My curiosity got the better of me, so I whispered, asking as discreetly as possible, "Did it hurt a lot?" Edward obviously could hear me, but he stayed quiet and was very respectful. "It did, but Jake was kind. He did everything possible to make me comfortable." I was getting choked up just thinking about how much I care for Mercedes and Jake and how someday I will never be able to see them again. "I am so happy that it was exactly how you hoped it would be."

Mercedes then said, "So...what about you and Edward? _Wow, how do I explain this?_ _I suppose the truth is best suited here_. "Well he took me to his house and we started making out. Things got a little out of hand, but we stopped before we went too far." Edward squeezed my hand and I beamed at him. "Whoa, I bet you are ready to explode." My heart started to pound in response. "I am, but Edward is worth the wait. He makes me happy and after we are married, we have forever to spend...quality time together." I blushed when I said that. Edward leaned in toward my cheek and inhaled my scent. I was suddenly extremely distracted. "Mercedes, I really have to go now. I will call you later." Edward smiled when he heard Mercedes tell me to give him a hug for her.

I hung up my cell and turned to Edward. "So, where are we going?" Edward sat quiet for a moment before answering. "I'm not sure. I haven't decided. I just want to spend the day with you. When something hits me, you will be the first to know." I rolled my eyes. We drove for a little over an hour and were somewhere in Washington. I was so busy talking with Mercedes that I never paid attention to the road signs. The day was extremely overcast compared to the last few days. "Edward?" He turned his head toward me and gave me his full attention. "Yes, Baby, what is it?" This is something serious I have wanted to ask him. "When I am changed, will you watch out for my family and friends?" His tone grew serious. "Of course I will. We will not be anywhere near humans for at least a year."

I never really thought about how we would spend our first years as a vampire family. "Your family will be giving up so much for me." Edward managed a genuine smile. "Yes, they will, but they love you and want to be there with you." Edward pulled over onto a scenic overlook and took both of my hands, his eyes meeting mine. "It will hurt," I said. "Yes," Edward said. "I could die." That wasn't a question. "Yes, but Carlisle will be there for you; he has never lost any one of us." The biggest question I saved for last. "Will you keep me from killing my family and friends?" He looked sympathetic, but was honest when he answered. "Of course I will. I would never let anything happen to them. They are my family and friends, too! Baby, let's talk about this in detail sometime after graduation with Carlisle."

He sounded reasonable and not like he was putting me off, so I nodded, resting my head on the headrest, closing my eyes. "Edward, I want to get married...soon, definitely after graduation and before I am changed." Edward smiled and grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I want that, too." His tone changed again, it was a mixture of sadness and angst. "You know that I could hurt or kill you if we are together." I was confused. "Why are you telling me this, Edward?" He looked sincere, "I want you to know what our...limitations are." I knitted my brows together. "I think I understand. If you and I are married and we make love, you can't exactly be completely 'free'...you have to hold back." He nodded. "Edward, I love you and would do anything for you. If that means that you have to restrain yourself, then I am okay with that. I would rather have some of your love than none at all." He seemed satisfied that I am willing to compromise. "Besides, we have forever. And hey, practice makes perfect, right?" I winked at Edward and he winked back at me. "You are right, practice makes perfect. I think we will have to practice a lot," Edward said. He kissed my hand and put the car into gear. Edward pulled back onto the highway and we continued our scenic drive.

Never did we use the main highway; we used back roads that I had never been on before. Once we slowed down inside a small town, Edward stopped in the middle of the street and then fluidly parallel parked in an extremely tight spot. He exited, walked around the back of the car and opened my door. We just walked all over the tiny town, looking in the shops, sometimes buying things and just having fun being alone with each other. We walked hand-in-hand inside a music shop that carried all different types of music and different genres. Edward and I were looking at the CDs. He is so knowledgeable; he always had a story to go along with the album, places he went, concerts he attended and artists he has met.

He was telling me a wonderful story about how he had stayed at Graceland when Elvis was still alive. "Really? You met Elvis?" He smiled and looked like he was leaving out an important detail. I wanted to ask what it was, but some people had come over near where we were standing in the store. I didn't like the way one of them looked. When he looked me in the eye, I received a very bad vibe, so I stepped closer to Edward. He knew me so well, that he stepped around my body in between the strange man and me. Edward made his purchase and then escorted me out of the store.

Once we were outside, it was as if a weight had been lifted off of the both of us and we both were laughing and talking about everything, places we want to visit or live, what we want to do after graduation, etc. "Edward can we go get coffee and a sandwich?" Edward smirked at me. "You can get a coffee and sandwich, but I think I will pass on 'your type' of lunch." I frowned at him. "I know you have eaten turkey before!" Edward pulled me close to his body and whispered, "Turkey blood, honey, it was turkey blood. There is a difference. Besides, turkey tastes fowlish; I only eat that if I have to." I couldn't help myself; I just burst out laughing at Edward and his comment.

We walked about two blocks under a thick blanket of dissipating fog and gray storm clouds, headed for the nearest coffee house. I ordered a turkey sandwich and a decaf iced mocha. Decaf is the only way for me to drink coffee, unless I want to be an insomniac for two weeks. Once I received my order, Edward and I went out to the tiny bistro tables outside. We were the only ones sitting outside, which I enjoyed. It gave me this feeling that we were the only ones there, in our own little world.

Edward was really good; he didn't wrinkle his nose...much. "Lily, where do you want to go for a honeymoon?" I blushed just a little. "I would love to stay somewhere overcast..." I gestured to Edward, stating the obvious. "Perhaps we could stay in a haunted castle in Ireland, England or Scotland. We definitely do not want to honeymoon in the frozen tundra, for example, Greenland." Edward's lips lifted into a smile, as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair in a relaxed position. "Why not Greenland?" I thought about my answer for a moment, holding up a finger to let him know I was thinking. I was thinking of a way to be tasteful in my answer. "Well, Greenland is frigidly cold, even colder than you. I don't want to spend our first night as husband and wife wearing long johns, wool socks and a parka." Edward laughed at me, but there was a twinkle in his eyes. "No, I suppose we wouldn't want that, would we? That would be a travesty having you fully clothed on our wedding night." He was playful and teasing.

"Lily, you want to go to a haunted castle? Really?" he sounded skeptical, but he was kind. I turned my head this way and that making sure we were not being overheard by passersby. "I am sitting across from the biggest mythical creature known to humankind, but you are skeptical about ghosts? Edward, I used to live in a haunted house when I was younger. The previous owner had a terminal illness and he shot himself. His ghost used to turn off my stereo when I listened to rock music because he loved classical. I felt it all, cold spots, feelings that someone was watching you and I believe in them. He wasn't malevolent at all. Edward he was real." Edward looked at me like I was utterly insane.

He took my free hand and peered into my eyes, his own a storm cloud roiling with emotion. I could tell he wanted to make me happy, but at the same time he thought I was losing my marbles. "If you want a haunted castle, then I will look into it." I beamed in response. He is so sweet and always doing things that make me happy. When I finished my sandwich we walked, with my unfinished mocha in hand, to the car. Once inside, I put my cup into the cup holder so I could hold Edward's hand. "Lily, you really need a stick shift." I shook my head and huffed out, "Edward, if God wanted me to drive a stick shift, then he never would have created the man who invented automatics. I like my car just fine." He shook his head and laughed. "Do you not know how to drive a stick?" I thought a moment and then fiddled with my coffee cup. "No." Edward turned to me and placed his fingers under my chin. "Seriously? Well I will have to give you a lesson." I rolled my eyes and pulled my chin away. "My dad tried to teach me, but after ruining two transmissions and about four weeks of going out everyday to learn, he told me it was hopeless." Edward smirked and his eyes were mischievous. "Ahh...we have the rest of forever for you to learn. Believe me, you will learn. I don't ever sleep."

Edward turned the ignition and my car purred into life. Eventually, he drove us to a beautiful inn overlooking the ocean. It was nestled into the Pacific Northwest forest. I stepped out of the car, my coffee forgotten, and took in the beauty of this magical place. Edward had pulled out our bags and carried them toward the entrance. "Edward, are we staying here?" He smiled and reached his hand out for me to take, grasping it tightly. "Come, let's find out."

We entered the beautiful inn and once inside there was a large room with huge windows overlooking the ocean on two sides. In the middle of this room there was a large fireplace with an ornately carved wooden mantle, which was situated on a rise. On top of the mantle were beautiful vases of red roses and white calla lilies. Located above the mantle was a large beautiful antique mirror, giving the room an even larger feel. The walls were painted a buttery yellow color that complimented the maple wooden flooring.

An extremely well dressed middle aged woman with dark hair, wearing a dove gray pant suit approached us. Edward set our bags down and reached his hand out for her to take. "Good afternoon, madam, my name is Edward Cullen. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She didn't hold his hand very long because of his extremely cold hand. He gestured to me and put his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his body. "And this is my fiancée, Lily." I held out my hand and she took it, this time holding my hand longer than she did for Edward. She placed her other hand on my wrist as she shook my hand. "It is a pleasure to have you here. How may I be of service to you both?" She dropped my hand and looked at us in a kind motherly way. Edward looked into my eyes and then turned back to the hostess. "We are here today to get married."

My knees grew extremely weak and started to buckle on me. I inhaled and it sounded like a half-gasp. Edward must have known what my reaction would be because he held on to me tightly, keeping me steady on the floor. "Congratulations to you both. Do you have your marriage license with you?" Edward bent down and unzipped his bag producing a legitimate marriage license, with my handwriting on it. "Yes, Ma'am, we have our license right here." She took it from him and said, "Follow me into the office so we can make arrangements for your wedding."

Edward picked up our bags and followed the hostess into the office of this beautiful inn. It was a nice office; the walls were covered mostly with large bookcases filled with hundreds of books. There was a large executive desk that housed a Tiffany desk lamp, desktop calendar and paperwork. She offered us two chairs to sit in and we obliged. "My name is Maryanne Harper, please call me Maryanne. So, Edward, Lily, you are both aware of the three day waiting period?" I looked at Edward in a state of confusion and panic, wide-eyed. There was a knock at the door and a balding middle aged man was standing in the doorway. Maybe he was Maryanne's husband or maybe he was the caretaker. "Maryanne, you have an urgent phone call that you have been expecting." She smiled at the man. "Thank you Jim, I will be right there. Please excuse me; I will be right back so we can go over the details of your upcoming nuptials." She smiled warmly at the both of us and left us alone in the room.

Edward leaned into me. "Surprise!" My mouth opened, but no sound came out. "Lily, I want you as my wife, today. We can have a big formal wedding for our families and friends later, but for us right here, right now, I want to marry you." That is what we are doing here, he wants to elope. Finally, I found my voice. "Edward, I want to marry you, too." A single tear streaked down my cheek and Edward captured it with his thumb. I just sat there like a dope, just smiling and gazing lovingly into his eyes.

Then my mind went to the obvious question I should ask. I turned my head toward the door making sure we weren't overheard. "Where did that license come from?" Edward looked at me with huge innocent eyes and that tipped me off that there was something going on. "Edward, please don't tell me you have a forgery lab in your basement?" I was joking of course, but Edward gave me a sheepish look. "Actually, it's located in the loft of our garage." He smiled brightly and took my hands. I wanted to be shocked and upset that he did something illegal, but couldn't. "You did all of this for us?" He nodded and kissed my hand softly. "Marry me, today, Lily." I stood and kissed him fervently. "Yes...yes...Edward, I will marry you, today, as soon as possible." My arms flew around his neck and I showered him with kisses.

We were so in tune with one another that I did not hear Maryanne return. She cleared her throat and I blushed at our obvious display of affection, but I assume that she sees this quite often. Edward leaned in toward the desk, a smile stretched across his beautiful face. "The license was dated last week, Ma'am." She looked it over and then smiled in our direction. "When would the two of you like to get married?" Edward smiled at her and said, "Today, actually!" I was over the moon with excitement. "Well, this is so sudden. Maybe, if we made arrangements for later in the week?"

Edward leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk and looked her in the eyes with unparalleled intensity. "I must _insist_ that you perform the ceremony today. Another alternative is simply unacceptable." Maryanne flushed tomato red and batted her eyelashes at Edward. His words were a threat, but she didn't perceive it that way. It must be his vampirism creating this irresistible effect on her, clouding her judgment. He then pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to her. "There will be a lot of work that needs to be done, but I think we can pull it off. Here, let me escort you both to our finest room so you both can ready yourselves for the big moment." Maryanne turned toward me, smiled and said, "Lily, what kind of flowers would you like for your bouquet?" I hadn't thought about the flowers, but when I think of a bride, I think of red roses. "How would you like red roses and white calla lilies for your bouquet, Lily?" I nodded and smiled at her. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Maryanne."

We walked upstairs and entered a very large, very beautifully elegant bedroom. The walls were painted in a golden antiqued finish. There was a huge king bed with a chaise at the end of it that matched the theme and decor of the room. There was a large blazing fireplace in the room that gave it a warm cozy feeling. The room overlooked the ocean and there was a beautiful balcony outside the French doors. She showed us the bathroom, which was breath taking. It was made of rich wood paneled walls and asymmetrical tan stones. There was an extremely large claw-footed bathtub and antique vanities. Pillar candles and candelabras were strewn about in the spacious bathroom. When lit, they would create a warm amber glow in the room. It was very romantic. "Lily, Edward, would you both like to write your own vows? I assume you both would like the traditional ceremony?" Edward smiled. "Yes, that would be perfect, thank you, Maryanne. I would like to say a few words to my bride."

Maryanne took her leave to prepare for our ceremony. I sat on the bed taking in this whole surreal moment. "Edward, I don't have a dress." He picked up my garment bag and handed it to me. "This bag was hanging up in your closet. Read the tag." I looked at the tag attached to the zipper of the bag. It was written in Alice's handwriting, it read, "Special Occasion Dress." I looked at it with surprise written on my face. "Edward, I have so many bags and clothes that Alice has put in my closet...I had no idea this was even in there. I hope it is appropriate?" Edward hugged me tightly. "Baby, I haven't seen the dress, but I am sure it will be perfect. Anything you wear is perfect. All that matters to me is that we are married."

Edward had dressed in a gorgeous black suit while I sat on the king bed. "Edward, are you sure you want this?" I felt his weight press down on the bed beside me, making my body sink down just a little. "Lily, I have been waiting for this moment all of my life. Are you ready?"

I smiled and turned my face to his. "Yes, I am ready. I am just overwhelmed." Edward looked very worried and his forehead crinkled a little. "Are you sure you aren't having second thoughts?" After taking a moment to think, I took his hand. "Edward, I want this more than you will ever know. It's just all so overwhelming. The only example I can provide is when my mom and dad told me they had planned for me, but when I finally was born, the reality of the responsibility and love they felt was just too much all at once. I just need to process this. Please don't think I don't want you, I can't live without you."

Edward squeezed my hand. "I think I know exactly what you mean. It is that overwhelming; slap you in the face feeling after you received the sex talk from your parents?" I nodded in agreement; having that talk with my mom at age 11 was mortifying, but it all turned out okay. After a few moments of self-reflection it hit me what Edward had said. "You got the sex talk from Carlisle?" Edward laughed. "No, I received 'the talk' from my biological father shortly before I was stricken with the Spanish influenza and turned by Carlisle. I don't remember the talk at all, but I assume it was about how you treat a lady and always being a gentleman. I am definitely sure it was nothing like the talk that kids get today from their parents." I smiled and felt a little sad for Edward. It must be difficult not to be able to remember your parents or anything about your life.

We sat in silence for a little while lost in our own thoughts. "Lily, you don't mind if I go and finish the arrangements, do you?" I looked up into Edward's eyes, as he rose to his feet. "I will take total control of our formal wedding, but I don't mind if you take care of the arrangements." Edward's eyes turned a shade darker as he looked into my eyes. "I won't be around for a while." I chuckled. "That's okay. I have to get ready. If there is a burglar or a really huge spider around, I will definitely scream, but for now...go. Besides, you can't see me in my dress until the ceremony." My eyes and voice were both playful. I really wasn't all that worried about superstitions, but wanted to keep with tradition, for his sake. He came over to me and kissed my lips, then disappeared out the door with it closing softly behind him.

I stood and walked into the bathroom with my toiletry bag, pulling out my hair brush, clips and comb. I dampened my hair and started to blow dry it and straightening it as I went along. Once my hair was dry, I pulled a section of hair in front and parted it asymmetrically. I pulled out a curling iron and plugged it in. I curled every square inch of my hair, which took some time and then I grabbed the first section of hair and curled it around my fingers and pinned it in place at the base of my scalp. Then, I grabbed the second section that was a little smaller than the other and did the same thing, curling it around my fingers to create a roll, pinning it at the base of my scalp. Mom calls these victory rolls. The rest of my hair cascaded and coiled down around my shoulders. It wasn't the most perfect hairstyle, but would have to do without the proper tools. I then proceeded to put on my make-up, which was very light and innocent looking.

My hair made me looked like a pin-up girl from the 1940s. I heard a quiet knock on my door and then Maryanne's voice drifted in. "Lily, may I come in?" I looked into the mirror once more and then answered. "Yes, please come in." She entered the bedroom and had my bouquet in hand. "Lily, you look absolutely gorgeous. I am going to get a tiny calla lily and place it in your hair behind your ear. I will be right back."

I had put on the lingerie that had been in my bag while she had gone to get the flower for my hair. I unzipped my garment bag and pulled my dress out. Maryanne returned and she helped me put it on. I looked into the full-length mirror that was in the room. Goodness, this was real and happening soon. I was excited, but scared to death. She pinned the flower in place and then looked me over. "You look breathtaking, dear." I was emotional and didn't want to cry. She saw me tear up asked if I brought waterproof mascara. "I wear the kind of mascara that forms tubes on your lashes, so I will be okay in that department." It wouldn't smear down my face. "Thank you for your help, Maryanne. I appreciate it." She smiled and started for the door. "It's almost time Lily; I will come and get you when we are ready." I looked at her and smiled, waiting a moment to make sure my voice didn't crack. "Thank you."

I kept on standing because I didn't want to wrinkle my dress and so the pacing commenced. I found a pair of white silk strappy heels that matched my dress inside my bag that Edward brought. My dress was an A-line, scoop neck, white silk georgette floor length dress with a lace embellishment around the dropped waist. It was a gorgeous dress.

After another 20 minutes Maryanne returned and asked me to look over with her how the ceremony would go. She showed me a schematic and it all seemed easy enough. All I really needed to know was where to stand and that Edward would be there waiting for me. I stood at the top of the staircase, bouquet in hand, waiting for the music to start. The stairway was darkened somewhat and I could see candlelight flickering, winding its way up to me.

The music started and I took a deep breath closing my eyes. My heart had started thumping in my chest wildly. I started to wonder if that was what a heart attack felt like. A voice startled me greatly. "Lily, would you mind terribly if I walked you down the aisle?" An arm snaked around my waist and held me tightly. I opened my eyes and Carlisle was at my side, gazing lovingly at me. "You look so beautiful." Alice stood in front of me dressed up in a short black cocktail dress. She looked amazing, as always. She turned to face me, "You didn't think you could get away with eloping without me, did you?" I didn't know exactly what to say. I was at a loss for words. I turned to look at Carlisle and then spoke up. "I would be so honored if you walked me down the aisle...Dad." His face softened even more and he hugged me. "Well, let's get going. Alice, we will follow your lead, dear."

Alice walked down the staircase looking like an angel. I placed my right arm through Carlisle's and then we were off heading downstairs to meet my future. The room was beautiful. There were candles lit everywhere creating a romantic feeling. There were chairs set up on either side of the aisle with red roses cascading around the backs tied with white satin. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were standing turned in our direction with huge smiles radiating love and tenderness. The aisle was scattered with red peony and rose petals. Towering over the minister was an arch made up of greens, white hydrangeas, red roses, white lilies and calla lilies. It was beautiful and smelled heavenly.

Edward stood at the altar waiting for me. He was the most handsome I have ever seen him. He looked like an angel sent from heaven. I started to cry, I was so overwhelmed with emotion. I gripped Carlisle's arm tighter to make sure I was able to walk steadily. Edward smiled even more broadly because he could hear me openly weeping. Finally, we were at the front of the altar and Carlisle was still with me, holding my arm. Once he knew I was not going to keel over and that I wasn't about to run away, he kissed my cheek and then stood up with Edward as his best man. Alice was by my side as my matron of honor.

The minister looked into his bible and then up at both Edward and I and smiled. "We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. Edward and Lily have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. We remember theirs is a love whose source is the affection of those who loved them into being. We remind them that they are performing an act of complete faith, each in the other, that the heart of their marriage will be the relationship they create. In a world where faith often falls short of expectation, it is a tribute to these two who now join hands and hearts in perfect faith." I looked at the minister and took a deep breath. I realized this wasn't a dream and it was really happening. Alice took my flowers and held them so Edward could take both of my hands when we faced each other.

"Edward, will you receive Lily as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?" Edward looked into my eyes lovingly, his crooked smile spreading across his lips.

"I will," Edward answered.

"Lily, will you receive Edward as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?" I peered into the depths of Edward's topaz eyes smiling broadly.

"I will."

"You both have written your own special words for one another, Edward, I will let you go first."

"Lily, since I found you, you have completed our family. You have brought beauty and passion into my life. You make me laugh and enjoy simple things that I did not prior..." Before he could utter another sweet, heartfelt word, the waterworks started. I was about to break down. Edward squeezed my hands in a tender way and rubbed soothing circles on them. Edward continued, "You are love and sweetness. You have a beautiful light within you that has lit my darkened pathway. You have brought humanity to me and my family, for which we are grateful. My life was an empty shell before I found you. I love you more than anything and I will take care of and love you for the rest of my days."

I was so incredibly happy that I kept right on weeping. I tried to stifle the tears and sniffled a few times and then took a moment to compose myself before I started speaking. "Edward, I did not know my life was lacking, until I met you; then everything fell into place. You are the love of my life. You make me feel safe, loved and content. Your happiness is what keeps me going, especially during rough times. You bring me peace when I am troubled. Within my weakness I find shelter in your strength. Your heart is my greatest treasure. You are the first thought I think about when I wake in the morning and you are the last thought I think about before I drift off to sleep. I love you more than life itself and I will spend the rest of my life caring for you and loving you." I managed to get all of that out more coherently than I had expected.

The minister continued, "May I have the rings please?" Edward pulled out a ring and handed it over. I stood there wondering what I was going to do when Alice spoke up. "Here you are." She handed a ring over to me. It was the wedding band from the jewelry store at Christmas that Esme and I looked at together. I then handed it over to the minister.

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting that time itself."

The minister handed a ring to Edward and he slipped it on my finger as he said, "Wear this ring forever, Lily, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending."

The minister handed me a ring and I placed it on Edward's finger, "Wear this ring forever, Edward, as a symbol of love and peace and of all that is unending." We kept holding each other's hands and the minister continued on.

"We speak to Edward and Lily of love, in which the trust and freedom of the other person becomes as significant as the trust and freedom of one's self. We speak to them of generosity, which gathers the beauty of earth for riches, and the kindness which turns away the wrath of foolish men and women. We speak of each of our hopes for their continued growth through patience, one for the other. We speak of our confidence that new levels of understanding, discovered by them in experiences of sorrow and tribulation, shall bring ever new surprises of strength and fortitude they do now know." The minister paused and Edward and I both just looked at each other.

"In the years which shall bring Edward and Lily into greater age and wisdom, we pray that their love shall be ever young, that they shall be able always to recover from moments of despair, the lithesome ways of buoyant youth. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us and that together we share joyously the fruits of life." The minister paused again looking at each person in the room with Edward and me.

The minister continued, "In as much Edward and Lily have declared their love and devotion to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Mason-Cullen. Go ahead, son, you may kiss your bride."

Edward smiled and then swiftly pulled me into his solid arms and kissed me passionately. It was a long awaited kiss for the both of us. It was the kind of kiss that signifies that in the eyes of God and the law, we belong to each other. This kiss was magical. My knees were weak and rubbery, if it weren't for Edward holding me up, I would have fallen on the floor. The kiss was wanton, filled with emotion and happy tears were streaming down my cheeks and onto Edward's. It appeared as if he were crying too, which I think he would have been, if it weren't for him being a vampire and being unable to cry salty tears.

Our family was finally right next to the both of us clapping and cheering our union. Carlisle and Esme welcomed me as their daughter, officially. "Congratulations honey, welcome to the Cullen family," Esme said. Carlisle kissed my cheek and then he turned to hug his son. I burst into tears again. I couldn't control myself this time. The tears were free flowing and dripping off my cheeks and nose. Alice was right there pulling out a handkerchief blotting at my eyes. "Thank you, Alice."

Edward took my hand and escorted me outside into the iron gray evening. The ocean was lapping onto the sand inching toward the inn. It was cold outside, but hot inside and I was glad to have the sea spray and cool air caressing my skin. We walked as a family out onto the beach and nestled out on the sand was a beautifully decorated dinner table. Sitting atop the table was fine china and an amazing flower arrangement.

Just then my stomach started growling. The whole family heard that and started to laugh. "Why are you laughing at me? Don't your stomachs growl when you get hungry?" Carlisle looked at me with fatherly love. "No, Lily dear." "The only growling that occurs is when we actually eat our food," Emmett said. My retort was, "Well, the only reason you growl at your food is because you are angry with yourselves for eating such cute little critters." Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Lily have you ever seen a grizzly bear or a mountain lion attack a human?" No...There goes Edward with the technicalities. "Not in real life, no, but I have seen mountain lions in the sporting goods stores. I have to say that if they didn't use their extremely large teeth to eat you with or their extremely sharp claws to scratch you with, they would be cuddle worthy. You have extremely sharp scary teeth and I like to cuddle with you." I bent down to take my sandals off and walked barefooted to the table. The sand felt good on my toes, it was cool to the touch. Edward pulled out my chair for me and I sat down.

We all were completely alone now, so I was the only one eating. My dinner was sea bass covered in a white wine butter sauce with steamed asparagus and baked potato with sour cream, chives and bacon pieces. I started eating like I was in a marathon, at first, but slowed down to a normal pace. Eventually, I slowed down to talk with Edward. "My wedding ring is so incredibly beautiful. Where on earth did you find it?" He smiled at me as he picked up my left hand. He traced the ring with his finger. "It belonged to my grandmother who in turn gave it to my mother and now it is yours, Love." He pulled my ring off and showed me the inscription inside when he neared the candlelight. It said, "For You Alone...For Eternity."

Classical music had started playing and it sounded as if there was an orchestra right near us. When I started pushing the dregs of my dinner around on the plate, Carlisle had taken my hand. "It is time to dance with my daughter." He escorted me onto the wet sand with him. He is so tall that I had to look up into his topaz colored eyes. His long blond lashes would make any female jealous. "I would be delighted to dance with you, Dad." We slow danced and glided in a circular fashion. He and I were talking and laughing while we danced. The whole family watched us interact together. Every beautiful face wore a similar smile. Eventually, Edward and Esme were dancing, too. It was so sweet seeing them interacting together.

A soft melodic piano piece had come on and Edward was suddenly standing next to Carlisle and I, reaching his hand out to me. "May I?" Carlisle kissed my forehead and handed me over to my husband. He held me close with his hand caressing my back. "Do you like the music for our first dance?" I had been looking up into Edward's eyes as we swayed together in the cool breeze that had picked up. "Edward, I love the music you chose." His smile was electric; it could light up the whole town. He pulled me even closer to his body and he whispered in my ear, "Good, because I wrote it for you." My mouth dropped open in shock. "You created this arrangement?" He smiled and leaned his cheek onto my dark hair snuggling with me. "Well, I don't really like to brag."

Once night had fallen, torches were lit to light our way. They sparkled on the ocean as it lapped its way on the sand. Edward noticed that I was getting chilly, so he pulled his jacket off and placed it around my shoulders. Once I put my arms inside I shivered, Edward being so cold himself, the coat was freezing when I put it on. Edward loosened his tie and unbuttoned the button near his collar. He then took me into his arms and we danced again.

Jasper had come over and bowed to me. "May I have this dance?" I walked over into Jasper's waiting arms. I looked deeply into his eyes. "Are you sure you are okay with me being so close?" He nodded and spun me around. He caught me in a tight embrace with his hand placed on the small of my back; my other hand was cupped in his. "It's not really so bad. The thirst is bearable. Alice is a good wife; she made sure we all fed before we arrived." The way his hands felt on my body was familiar and yet alien all at the same time. "Did I tell you how happy I am that you are my sister?" I smiled and leaned my head onto his chest. "Tell me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie and Edward dancing together. The contrast between seeing the two of them and Jasper and I was striking. They were gorgeous together. He looks so happy. Alice and Emmett had glided near us, too. Jasper, observant as always, felt my emotions and asked, "What are you thinking?" I gazed into his eyes and then back at the others. "It looks like you pulled the short straw tonight." Jasper looked at me and pulled my chin up with his fingertip, so we could gaze into each other's eyes. "I pulled the most important straw of the bunch, Lily. There is nowhere I would rather be than dancing with you on the most important day of your life." Tears streamed down my cheeks again. "Are those good tears or bad tears?" Jasper chuckled. I choked out an answer as he twirled me around. "Definitely, good tears, Jasper."

Emmett came by and took me into his large arms. I felt like a child dancing with a giant. He picked me up carefully and swung me around, my feet never touching the ground. "Emmett, I feel like I am flying." My big brother is so huge and burly and he looks scary, but he is a huge softie. He just whispered in my ear sweet things about Edward, things I didn't know. A couple of times Edward would dance on over with Alice in his arms and say, "Every word he says is a lie." Emmett would boom out a laugh, but by the looks in their eyes, I could tell these stories were all true. Most of these stories just cemented in my mind that Edward is a true romantic. "Lily, are you scared about tonight?" I leaned back with my arms around Emmett's neck and peered into his eyes. "I suppose I am a little scared." Hs eyes were kind. "Edward is a good man and I love him. You will be in excellent hands, but if you need anything at all or just need to talk, Rosalie and I will keep our phone close by." He and I glided around on the sand and I hugged him. "I love you, Emmett. You are the best big brother anyone could ever ask for." He stopped dancing with me and he hugged me. We were completely motionless in a sweet embrace.

Rosalie had cleared her throat and Emmett looked at her without moving his body. "It is time for Lily and Edward to cut their cake." Emmett had placed me down on the sand and I walked to the table. "Make sure you smash it in Edward's face, Lily." The cake was a tiny white cake with fondant icing. There were roses and ivy on top that cascaded down the sides of the cake. "It is so beautiful." Edward cut the cake with a large knife and he took a piece in his hand and I took one in mine. We just had eyes for each other, forgetting about the cake. Before either of us could try to feed each other the cake, we were both bombarded by Jasper and Emmett. We had cake shoved up our noses. I laughed so hard. "Emmett, I think I have cake in my brain." The whole family was laughing. Esme had a wonderful photo of this experience. She is excited about creating a scrapbook of our big day.

Esme started to help me clean up my face. Emmett has such good aim, my dress was never ruined. I sat down and ate my white cake with raspberry filling savoring the taste. I heard plaintive wails from Rose and Alice. "You guys aren't going to do this on Lily's wedding day are you?" I stood up and turned toward the ocean. Alice quickly put her hand up against my eyes to cover them. "Alice, why are you covering my eyes?" Rose looked in my direction. "The boys are skinny dipping." Soon I could hear the disturbance of the water. Alice dropped her hand and I was gazing extremely far out into the ocean, seeing absolutely nothing. "Alice, I can't see anything." She chuckled and was pulling her heels off and unzipping her dress. "Come on Lily, let's go skinny dipping. I promise nobody will look, it's dark." I heard her splash into the water and then she had disappeared. I heard two more splashes and I was left alone on the sand peering into the darkness.

I really wanted to, but I was afraid of the water. The tide was getting higher, too. I know that with seven vampires in the water with me that I have nothing to worry about, but that fear was still there. "Lily come on, don't you want to swim?" Jasper's voice called out from a great distance. "I will just put my feet in the water." Edward's voice called out, "Lily, do you trust me?" _There he goes with the trust issue, how can I bow out now_? "Yes. I do," I called out. "Come on. You will be perfectly safe." After pulling off Edward's jacket and taking the flower out of my hair, I grabbed my dress and peeled it off throwing it to the wayside. I was still in my lingerie and walked to the edge of the water. I stood there and took a deep breath. I turned back and saw everyone's clothes scattered all over the sand and then looked into the empty darkness. It looked as if they all had vanished. I advanced into the icy water and when I got about waist deep I squealed. "Cold, cold, cold..." Alice was in front of me, her bare shoulders glistening in the light of the torches. "Just get completely wet, it will only be a shock to the system once." She pulled me deeper into the liquid onyx water and I dunked my head under.

I emerged through the surface of the water and screamed. I didn't want to go any further out. The waves were crashing into my body. I was treading water, like my dad had taught me as a little girl. Eventually, a huge wave had washed over me and my hand was wrenched away from Alice's. I couldn't see anything. "Take my hand, Love. Hold on tightly." Edward's voice was next to me, but I couldn't see him. I felt his arms snake around my waist. "Shh...It's okay. I have you." Just having him with his arms around me made me feel better. He swam out much farther with me until we met his family. The lights from the torches were merely pinpoints in the distance.

Eventually, my arms and legs were burning with the exertion of swimming in the frigid water. I could feel Edward's naked body underneath me, as I clung to him tightly. "Lily, there is no need to blush, you are my wife now." There was no way that I could marvel at the feel of his naked body because I was scared to death. Another wave had hit us and we were separated. I had sucked in water and started to cough and splutter. "Are you alright, Lily?" Carlisle called out. In between coughs, I answered, "Just fine, Dad." Edward was right there again holding me up, keeping me afloat. "You know, we could have done this in a swimming pool." Edward scoffed. Even in the water I could hear him roll his eyes. "A swimming pool is not fun. That is child's play."

He started to kiss my neck and the cold black water, his family and the fear of being eaten by sharks drifted away from my mind. After about 20 minutes of swimming or in my case, clinging to Edward, my teeth were chattering. "Guys, I am going to take Lily back. She is getting too cold out here." In between chatters, I called out goodbye. "Love, are you okay to swim back?" I nodded and we started back. Edward was swimming extremely slowly for him and about halfway I started to slow down and once even started to fall into the depths below. Edward had gotten ahead of me a little and when he turned his head, I had disappeared.

Edward dove down and dragged me back up. The water was now escaping my nose and mouth in a flood. Gasping and coughing I said, "I am okay." Edward had me place my arms around his neck and he towed me back to shore. "I am really tired Edward." He placed me on the sand and he disappeared. I heard cat calls from his brothers about his state of nakedness and I had to smile. He had returned to me fully dressed in his suit and wrapped me in a towel drying my hair and body. He stood in front of me, covering my body so none of his family could see me as he stripped off my lingerie. "This is not how I expected my husband to tear off my lingerie on our wedding night," I said. He chuckled rubbing my arms creating friction to warm me. "Ahh, but the night is very young, Lily." He winked at me. I tried to wink back, but yawned instead. He had put my dress back on and put his jacket around my shoulders. He picked me up into his arms and carried me away. I was so tired, that I leaned my head onto his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in our antique bed at his house.

"Edward, what are we doing at home? What time is it?" He was right next to me cuddling me. Groggily, I took in my state and was still wearing my wedding dress. "I didn't want our first night together to be in a foreign place, just in case. Alice and Jasper are staying in our room at the Inn. Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle are all staying there too so we can be alone and it is now about 3:30 a.m." I smiled and we started kissing. "I love you, Mr. Cullen." He placed his cool hands upon the small of my back, pulling me as close as our bodies would allow. "I love you too, Mrs. Cullen." In between passionate kisses and panting we managed to get our clothes off while in bed. We were exploring each other and taking our time. Eventually, we couldn't contain our passion any longer. We were one with each movement and moan. "Are you okay?" Edward panted. I managed a "yes" in between kisses. Our hands were intertwining and lacing through each others hair; euphoria was eventually reached and we lay together basking in the glow of that first time. I fell asleep in Edward's arms again drifting off into beautiful dreams.

**A/N: I have photos of Lily's dress, as well as their rings on my profile. Please review, I would love to hear what you think. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34**

Lily was breathing lightly, but steadily. We were in bed together, a tangle of limbs. She had fallen asleep lying on top of me. Her hands were wrapped around my back, her face pressed softly yet firmly into the skin just under my chin. Her hair was curling and snaking down my chest and our legs were entwined together. My arms were wrapped around her tiny back, caressing her warm skin. Just the feel of her chest rising and falling on my own felt like heaven. Her scent was radiating off of her skin in waves up to my nostrils. It was sweet, delicious and very potent. Her every movement was exponentially increasing my desire. Lily sighed in her sleep and snuggled herself deeper into my neck. We were one in every way now. She and I shared every detail of our hopes and dreams last night. There isn't anything I would not do for my wife. She is everything to me.

I have been hesitant to wake her, but I know that she has been worrying about finals week, so I will wake her in about five minutes if she doesn't get up on her own. I started rubbing circles into her back and then her shoulders. She groaned and squeezed me more tightly trying to orientate herself to a wakeful state.

In the sexiest smoky voice, she greeted me. "Hmm...Good morning, my handsome husband." Just listening to her voice was driving me wild. "Good morning, Beautiful. And how is Mrs. Cullen this morning?" She placed her elbows on my chest and lifted herself up so she could peer into my eyes. "Hmm...Mrs. Cullen is still trying to wake up, but she is very well, thank you."

I grabbed her and rolled her over bracing myself with my hands placed on the bed at either side of her body. Her heart started racing and her jugular vein was pulsating. It was extremely distracting. Venom was pooling in my mouth as I watched her. In response, I leaned down and started kissing her neck. She giggled and started to rise. "Lily, we have about 20 minutes to get to class on time." She stood up and headed for my bathroom stark naked. She was gorgeous to behold. She turned her head and smiled at me, "Give me a couple of minutes." I lay back resting the back of my head in my hands staring up at the canopy of our bed thinking about seeing her emerge from the staircase on our wedding day.

I heard the shower turn on and got up running into it. As Lily stepped in, she finally noticed me in there with water cascading down my body. "Edward, you are extremely distracting. Unfortunately, we don't have time for romance." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her under the hot water. Her hair was starting to get saturated and her skin was glistening with tiny water droplets. My eyes were playful and mischievous. "How about we just shower to get clean right now and after school when we have more time, we shower for fun." Lily grabbed her shampoo, poured some into her hand and started lathering up her hair. "You have a deal, dear husband." I grabbed the body wash that was perched in my shower and I started to rub it all over Lily's supple body. "Edward, what are you doing?" I made a face that simply stated _do I need to dignify that with an answer? _She laughed and said, "Remember school? If you keep that up, I doubt we will even make it to school." I smiled at her. That was a wonderful idea. Who needs school? "Okay, I will stop, but you have no idea how difficult it is." She gave me a look that told me she knew exactly how difficult it was.

We both finished up our shower and I dried and dressed as Lily was putting her towel around her body. Sometimes being a vampire does have its advantages. I found some clothes in Alice's closet and placed them on our bed for Lily to wear. She walked back into our bedroom and saw the clothes. Before she dressed, she pulled off her wedding ring and placed it on our nightstand. "I don't want anything to happen to my wedding ring. Sasha tried to take my promise ring when I first wore it. Plus, when I get home, I don't want to have to explain to my mom that we were married yesterday."

"Lily, please, I promise that Sasha will not take your rings. And you can put it on a chain and wear it close to your heart when you are at home with mom. She will never notice it." She looked at me with worry etched on her forehead. "Ok, I will keep it on." Lily's towel dropped to the floor in a pile of Egyptian cotton and she started to dress. My eyes were drawn to her gorgeous figure the entire time. After she was fully dressed, I slipped her ring back on her finger right where it belonged.

Lily looked beautiful in the knee length black skirt, black turtleneck, knitted white sweater coat and black knee length boots. She was leaning to her right placing her earring in her ear mouthing the words, "I love you." I swept her up into my arms and kissed her lips tenderly after she had placed her left earring on. After we pulled apart, we walked downstairs hand-in-hand and climbed into her car driving away heading toward school.

We arrived at school with a few minutes to spare. I walked Lily to her class and stood with her at the door. "See you after class." My hands cradled her face kissing her with abandon. I refuse to take my wedding ring off and of course some of the children going into Lily's class had seen our rings, which will cause rumors to start, but I really don't care what they or anyone else thinks. When I was on my way to my class, I encountered Alice who just gave me a smile with a wicked gleam in her eyes. She waved at me and walked to her class and disappeared behind a door. I slowly walked into my classroom and took my seat in the back of the room spreading my books out. I was trying without too much success to ignore the inane chatter, both verbal and nonverbal about prom over the weekend and other scandalous rumors.

We sat through a lecture listening to the expectations from our finals, which was utterly useless to me, so I sat and listened to Lily's heartbeat. She seemed unfazed by the same lecture she was receiving in her classroom. Alice must have been extremely bored because she started a conversation with me. "Edward, you two left your wedding rings on?" I rolled my eyes and answered, "I am perfectly aware that I left it on."

"Edward, you know that is going to cause rumors to spread around," Alice said. Again, I rolled my eyes and unconsciously started pinching the bridge of my nose and then started expressing myself with my hands as I spoke to her. "Alice, I don't care what rumors go around. I am not taking it off." I had to watch what I was doing. My teacher, Mr. Thompson, had stopped his lecturing, tilting his head to the right, watching me making hand gestures to nobody in particular in our classroom. "Sorry, please continue, Sir."

The lecture had started once again as if it had never been interrupted. Basically, we were being told how finals will start on Wednesday. That will allot enough days to take our finals. We get to choose which day we will stay after lunch to do our seventh period final. Most everyone had chosen Wednesday so we don't have to stay any longer than necessary on Friday.

When the bell finally rang, I was out the door headed for Lily's class. Alice had beaten me to her door and she hugged me tightly. "So, how was last night?" I leaned down and whispered in her ear looking at my wife, "A gentleman never talks, but all I will say is that it was a dream come true." Lily was gathering her books and then walked out of her class. That is when I heard the minds of her classmates.

_I wonder if that ring Cullen is wearing means he and Lily got married. _

_I think that Edward and Lily married each other over the weekend; he's wearing a ring, too. _

_I wonder if their parents are forcing them to have a shotgun wedding._

There were more voices saying the same things over and over. We received stares and whispers from the entire school. This attention was grating my nerves. I walked her to her senior English class and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "Tell me if anyone is bothering you about the topic of you and I and I will make sure to straighten them out."

She tightened her hug and answered, "I will be okay." She blew me a kiss and then disappeared inside, holding her head high.

**LPOV**

My senior English class and my science class had gone about the same as my first one, extremely boring and nonproductive. Alice and Edward met me after class and he walked us to our Media English class, kissing me before I went in. We were supposed to have already started on our final project. Alice looked at me and just smiled. "Lily, don't worry, we are going to be filming a horror movie with the guys for our project." I turned and looked at her with surprise. Every time I would ask her about our senior project she would just tell me she had it covered. Between the excitement of prom and then marrying Edward, I had forgotten all about our project. Mr. Shields was letting us watch a movie for the fun of it and the class picked out a vampire movie to watch.

Mr. Shields is really cool, so I stopped worrying about our project and just sat with Alice watching The Lost Boys, which she had thought was utterly hilarious. Every time that one of the girls in our class would gasp in shock, Alice would laugh even harder. Mr. Shields had to come over and ask Alice to stop laughing, so I burst out in laughter in response. The look on Alice's face was priceless. When class was over, Edward was standing in the door jamb chuckling. "I can't believe your class picked that movie to watch! Too bad Emmett wasn't here; he would have gotten a kick out of watching this movie with you guys."

We all walked into the cafeteria together. Mercedes found us, practically running to meet me in her excitement. She and I had gotten into the lunch line. "Lily, have you heard? There is a rumor going around about you." I looked at her in unsurprised acknowledgement. "Yes, I have heard."

She looked sympathetic and pulled me close to her face and she whispered in my ear. "There is a rumor going around that you and Edward got married. Apparently, Edward is wearing a ring and that is what sparked the rumor. I just told all of those asses to stuff it." I looked like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I leaned close to her and whispered back, "Uhh...actually...those asses were telling the truth. Don't tell anyone, but Edward and I did get married."

Mercedes legs buckled and she grabbed onto my arm for support. "Seriously? Is that were you guys went yesterday?" I blushed and looked toward Edward, who was sitting with Jake and he winked at me. "Yes, Edward and I were married yesterday evening. I will tell you all about it if you call me after school." We both grabbed a sandwich and bottled water. I could tell she was dying to check my wedding ring out, but she didn't want to have an audience in the middle of the cafeteria. We walked back to our table and sat down with our significant others and Alice.

Alice was describing our project in more detail. I had no idea that she had put that much thought into it. As she was speaking she was using her hands animatedly. "Okay, Edward you are going to be the homicidal maniac. "Lily and I are going to be the heroines who are on the run from you, the only problem being that we have no idea you have super powers." Before she could go on, I spit my water out all over the table and started to choke. Alice whacked me on the back a couple of times to make sure that there wasn't anything lodged in my throat. "Baby, are you okay? Raise your arms above your head." My eyes were huge looking at her and then Edward. I managed to cough out, "I'm okay."

"We will be using camera angles and special effects, silly." I looked at my sister and husband apologetically. "So how are Jasper and Emmett involved?" Edward asked. Alice's eyes sparkled and she laughed. "Emmett is going to be one of Edward's victims and Jasper is just eye candy for the film." I laughed and Mercedes interjected, "Edward could never be a homicidal maniac; he wouldn't hurt a fly." Alice snorted looking at Edward's disbelieving face. Edward looked hurt at the accusation. "Mercedes, I can be ferocious when I want to be." She looked at me and said, "Lily, help me out here." I saw Edward's face, which was radiating a serious look. I knew the truth, but went with the truth where I was concerned. I smiled a devious kind of smile and answered, "He's a pussycat." Edward, being playful, had grabbed a lock of my hair and removed it from my cheek placing it behind my ear. "I see..." He took a deep breath, looking pained and then continued, "Now Jake and the guys will start to question my manliness."

Jake laughed and took Mercedes' hand in his. "Your secret is safe with me, Edward." He winked at Edward and we all kept on laughing. Once we quieted down I noticed people sitting at the other tables nearby were whispering about us. I was trying to ignore their remarks, but Edward was really annoyed. I took his hand and he calmed considerably. Mercedes' eyes had bugged out when she saw my ring sparkle as I held Edward's hand.

The bell sounded and we all got up to go to our fifth hour class. Jake walked Mercedes to gym and he kissed her with as much passion as Edward kissed me. It was so cute to see them as happy as Edward and I are. "Take care of my girl, okay?" Edward shook his hand. "I will." Mercedes and I walked in the locker room and undressed out of our street clothes. I had put on my gym clothes and was pulling my hair into a hair band as we were walking into the gym. Edward was wearing his short gym shorts and red t-shirt. _Goodness, he looks hot in those shorts. _We stood near him and he took my hand.

There is no final in gym, so we are going outside and waiting to see what we are going to be playing. Coach Damon came out carrying a huge bag of gear. Coach Baxter was pulling out a bow and arrows from his bag. "Follow us class. We are going to be doing archery for the next few days." Coach Damon led us out to the middle of the football field and a good 30 yards away from where we were standing were 7 large targets. After hearing the rules of how not to stand in front of the targets while people are taking aim and only to shoot when instructed, we all lined in groups of three. Unfortunately, we weren't allowed to pick out partners. I was both blessed and horrified with my partners. I was teamed up with Mercedes and Heather. Edward, unfortunately, was in a group on the opposite end of the targets.

Most of us have never done archery before and so, of course, I ended up going first. I took a deep breath and held the recurve bow in my hand. I grabbed an arrow placing the notch on the string and pulled the string back to my ear, took aim and then let the arrow go. The arrow flew in the air and hit the target just above the big red center. Mercedes started jumping up and down with me squealing in delight. "Oh my God Mercedes, I did it." When it was Heather's turn, I looked over at Edward and his arrow struck the center of the target. I started to mumble to Mercedes after his stunning performance. "Show off." She giggled and Edward just smiled turning his head to face me and winked. Once Edward had purposefully missed the target, but I never saw where the arrow went.

Class had gone smoothly for quite some time and I was getting better and better. Edward was the only one of us to hit the center of the target multiple times, but I got close. Some of the class couldn't even hit the target; their arrows flew wildly landing on the field. The best part was that Mercedes and I ignored Heather the entire time. Edward volunteered to grab the arrows that went astray and took me with him. We picked all of them up, but one that had flown into the trees. I never saw one go into the trees, but Edward assures me that the arrow is there.

At the edge of the treeline he walked into the forest grabbing an arrow that appeared to be stuck in a tree. I never could have pulled that arrow out because it had been driven almost completely into the tree. It had a poor bird stuck to it, too. Edward pulled the arrow and the bird out of the tree. After discarding the dead bird, he licked the blood that was on the arrow. "Eww...gross. Remind me to never ask to see you feed again." He shrugged his shoulders innocently and we walked back toward the rest of the class who were handing the coaches their arrows. When class had ended we walked back to the showers and to change clothes. Edward was waiting, per his usual, and walked me to our sixth hour class.

I sat grading some papers that Mr. Shields had in a stack. Mercedes listened to the lecture for her finals coming up, so I sat bored. I sighed and whispered, "I miss you, dear husband." I was not sure if Edward could hear me, but hoped that he could. I had finished early and Mr. Shields told me I could leave to go to my locker and get my books to study. The air was crisp and it was cool out, but not so cold that I needed a coat. I walked slowly to my locker opening it up. I pulled out my English, science and government books placing them in my bag. I was double checking to see if I had all of my notes when I heard whispering from behind me, "I miss you too, my dear wife." Edward took me into his arms and kissed my cheek. He then walked me back to my class. The door had been closed so we just stood against the wall gazing into each other's eyes. He kissed my forehead and then walked away toward his class.

I had no idea how long we were standing there looking at each other, but when I walked in the classroom I had set out my government book to study when the bell rang to end class. Mercedes came over to me and helped pack up my books. When we made it outside, Edward and Jake were there waiting for us. We said our goodbyes and then he and I walked to my last class of the day. Edward blew me a kiss as I entered the door inside the office. Mrs. Boyd was telling me that for finals week she wouldn't need me and that I was excused from having to be here. I calculated my time and figured out that I had Friday completely off because in my last three classes there was no final. I ran some messages around and every time I walked inside a classroom the students would stare at me.

When the bell rang, I gathered up my things and waved to Mrs. Boyd. When I first encountered her she seemed so militant and rigid, but now that I have gotten to know her, she is very kind and warm. I walked outside in deep thought when Alice grabbed me and started pulling me to my car.

"Alice, where is Edward?" She grinned at me as she pulled open my passenger side door and got in. Alice handed me a beautiful white gold chain. I looked at it confused for a moment when it dawned on me why she had it. I pulled my wedding rings off and placed them on the chain. It was long enough to put over my head easily. I tucked it in, allowing it to lie under my turtleneck next to my heart. "Edward ran home so we could gather the things we need to create our movie." I drove Alice back to my house and we sat studying, which I knew she didn't need, quietly at the dinner table while mom was cooking dinner. Alice looked up at me and grinned. "Phone, it's your dad." I looked around for a bit, shrugged my shoulders and went back to studying. Sure enough, the phone rang and I marked my spot in my book so I could answer it. Mom had beaten me to the phone. "Hello? Honey, how are you?" She walked back to the stove to continue cooking. I could hear in her voice how happy she was to be talking with my dad.

Alice looked at me again and said, "Phone, it's for you." I furrowed my brows because she looked tense. After the second ring I answered my cell, "Hello?" The voice on the other end was friendly. "May I speak with Lily Christensen, please?"

I paused a moment because that wasn't my last name anymore, I thought that was strange, but now was not the time to debate with myself over my last name. "This is she." The female's voice sounded sympathetic. "This is the Law Office of Cliffe, Burns and Chapman. I am calling to notify you that there will be an arraignment hearing for Mr. Jack Warner a week from today. You will need to be there at 8:00 a.m. Do you have any questions?" I just sat there listening, but couldn't find my voice to speak. After a long pause, the woman on the other line spoke up, "Hello, is anyone there?" Alice took the phone from me and started speaking. "Yes, ma'am, I am here, she will be there. I will also have her look for her personal correspondence in the mail. Thank you very kindly."

Alice then walked over to me and hugged me as tightly as she could allow. "Lily, everything will be alright. We all will be there with you. He can't hurt you ever again. Do you understand?" She pulled back from my body and looked me in the eyes sincerely. I nodded, but still could not find my voice. Mom called me to come and talk with dad so I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hi, Dad. How are you? No, I am alright." While I was on the phone with dad, Alice and my mom started speaking with one another in hushed tones. They both looked at me on occasion with worried, sympathetic eyes. "Finals do not start until Wednesday, but I think I will do fine."

I kept my eye on Alice and I saw her pick up her cell and punch in some buttons and then put it away. She was still talking with my mom. "Dad, I have to go to an arraignment hearing on graduation day and I am a little scared." There was a knock at the front door and the rest of the Cullens were standing on the threshold with Edward in the lead. Mom ushered them in with hugs and smiles. "I know Dad...I know. Thanks Dad. I love you, too. I look forward to getting your video email soon. Okay bye Dad." I hung up the phone and was immediately swept up in Edward's arms. "You know you will be safe with me, right?" I tightened my arms around his neck and nodded my head. Edward was patting my hair and just whispering soothing things in my ear.

My mom's face had a worried expression and I could tell she was about to change the subject. "So how was your sleepover with Alice, Sweetpea?" I pulled myself away from Edward and looked into my mom's eyes. I walked over to her and we both sat down on the sofa. "Alice and I had a blast together." Mom smiled at me and then asked, "Did you buy anything while shopping?" I really hated lying to her about Edward and me getting married, but I was afraid of hurting her feelings. "I did buy some clothes and Edward and I went into a music shop and he bought some things." Mom stood and rushed into the kitchen. "Sweetpea, I need to stir our dinner before it burns." Esme followed mom in the kitchen and they started a conversation.

"Lily, Honey, let me make a phone call on your behalf. No one should have to miss their graduation because of a court date. Besides, you only graduate from high school once," Carlisle said. I raised my eyebrow and stifled a laugh. "Okay, let me rephrase, "You only graduate from high school once – as a human." Carlisle excused himself and stepped outside pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Mercedes is calling," Alice said. Her eyes were shining. She really enjoys seeing the future – weird! "You better take that upstairs!" She winked at me and Edward and I ran upstairs to my bedroom. My cell phone rang. "Hello?" Mercedes' voice carried though the phone and echoed in my room. She was excited and sounded hyper. Edward pulled my wedding rings out from my turtleneck and he had begun to kiss my chin. "So tell me everything. Did you guys plan this?" I chuckled.

Talking about the happiest day of my life perked up my mood and I was smiling again. "Well, I am not sure about Edward, but I had no idea until we arrived at the inn. I just thought we were spending the night there together. When the woman who greeted us asked how she could help us, Edward told her we were there to get married." I heard Mercedes squeal in delight and then she grew quiet thinking of what else to ask. Edward had sat on my bed behind me and he started to massage my shoulders. I was rocking back and forth as he was kneading my muscles. It felt so good that I wanted to lie down and take a nap while he was doing that. Instantly, my body started to relax and melt further back closer to Edward's body until he stopped and started snuggling me close. "Did anyone come with you?" Mercedes asked. "Well, Alice found out about it, I am not exactly sure how, but she did and Edward's family came to support us. It was a beautiful ceremony. I wore a simple white dress. My wedding ring is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen." Again, Mercedes squealed very loudly and I had to pull the cell away from my ear.

Edward took the phone from me and started speaking with Mercedes. I reached for the phone to take it back, but he was too quick. "Mercedes, I have been planning on getting married for quite some time. I have had her ring in my coat pocket for weeks, but it just hit me the night before prom that now was the time. He put his hand up to keep me from grabbing the phone. "Mercedes, I am so happy. You have no idea. I love her and will do my best to take care of her." Finally, he handed me the phone and I told Mercedes that I had to go and would see her at school.

I turned around and looked into Edward's eyes. "I love you and don't care what other people think." I pulled the rings off the chain and started to place it on my left hand when he stopped me. "Baby, I don't want to hurt your mom. I love her like she was my own mother. Let's just wait until our formal wedding for you to wear it in front of her." I was so overwhelmed with so many emotions at that moment and just collapsed into Edward's arms. "I love you, Edward." He held me for what seemed like forever. I pulled his left hand up to my lips and kissed his ring. I wanted to lighten the mood a little. "So?" I chuckled and then stopped myself. "What is it, Lily?"

Edward looked ready to explode because he couldn't hear what I was thinking, so I finally gave in and asked. "So, what are our chances of sneaking into the bathroom and taking a shower together without anyone finding out?" Edward laughed and picked me up in a fireman's carry and we were suddenly in the bathroom. He set me down on the sink and looked wickedly hopeful. "I am game if you are." I was seriously thinking about taking my turtleneck off when I heard, "Lily, dinner." I sighed and hopped off the sink and headed downstairs to eat dinner with my mom.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 35**

The Cullens' sat down to dinner with my mom and me. Unfortunately for my new family mom cooks enough to feed an army. All nine of us were talking and having multiple conversations going at the same time. Luckily, all of the conversation made it so that they didn't have to eat - much.

Mom and Esme were sitting near me and they started talking about wedding arrangements. I sat listening to them offering my ideas every once in a while. Mom is very excited to be planning my wedding and since I am her only daughter, I let her decide on many aspects of the reception. She and Esme talked about colors, china, flowers, how many people to expect, the menu and music.

When the topic of music came up, Edward's eyes brightened and he interjected his ideas from time-to-time. He too wanted to make my mom happy. "Honey, have you two decided on a date yet?" Edward spoke up as he took my hand. "First of all, I insist that I pay for the entire wedding as one of my gifts to Lily, so please do anything that would make you happy. As for the date, we were thinking of July 11th. That isn't too soon is it?" Mom smiled and said, "No, that isn't too soon, but I need to call your father right away to make sure he gets leave."

After mom and I had finished eating, the rest of my family excused themselves thanking mom and I for lovely company. "Lily, I won't be far. Will you be alright?" Edward said. I gazed into his eyes, "I will be just fine. I'll drive over to your house after mom leaves for work." We had walked to the door holding hands. "Oh, by the way, bring some of your clothes to put in the closet, just in case. Although, I am sure that Alice will still take the opportunity to go shopping anyhow," Edward said. I kissed him and laughed as I said, "I fear no shopping expedition."

Emmett had stealthily come up behind me and grabbed me. I shrieked so loudly that the walls vibrated from the sound. "Sorry, Lily, I didn't mean to frighten you." He hugged me and I hugged him right back. "I love you Emmett, but please don't ever do that again. I really don't need a heart attack."

I had finally said my goodbyes and mom and I were alone. She walked upstairs to get ready for work, so I cleaned up the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. I walked into my bedroom and started packing my bag with some clothes. "You will want to grab some of your lingerie." I turned and saw Alice crouching in my window peering into my startled eyes with her amber ones. "Edward will love to see you in that." She pointed to the royal blue babydoll and matching boy shorts. I grinned with excitement and placed it carefully into my bag. Once the bag was full, I zipped it up and placed it on the floor by my bedroom door. "Wait here." Alice nodded and sat on my bed waiting for my mom to leave for work.

I decided to make my mom a strong pot of coffee and entered the kitchen. Once it was finished brewing, I poured it into her thermos. Mom emerged wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a white sweater set. "Honey, I was on my way in here to make my coffee. Thank you. That is so sweet of you to think of me." I hugged her and kissed her cheek as we walked to the front door. "Love you. See you in the morning." She kissed me back and stepped out into the night air on our covered porch. "Lock up, Sweetpea. If you need anything, please call me or Edward." I smiled in reassurance. "Mom, I will be just fine."

I stood in the doorway and waved to her. As I shut the door, I asked, "Alice, when did you know that Edward and I were getting married?" I turned to face my sister, who was right behind me. "I had a vision during the Halloween party. Because Jack was there, I only received a glimpse of the two of you." I made a curious expression and gestured for her to sit down. "I only saw the ceremony when the minister introduced the two of you as husband and wife. I really had no idea when it would be. I really only guessed. Edward wanted it to be a surprise just for the two of you."

I started to speak, but she cut me off by holding her fingertips to my lips, instantly hushing me. "I only figured it out when Edward kept changing his mind yesterday. He never focused on any one thing for very long. He had you two shopping in store after store. He usually would have taken you to a larger city to go shopping, too. He didn't think of the inn until right before you arrived there. It was all of those little clues that tipped me off. I called the rest of the family and told them what was happening. We all wanted to be a part of Edward's long awaited wedding day. Luckily, we made it on time. I am sorry that I didn't figure it out soon enough to help you get ready."

I hugged her and tears were streaming down my cheeks. "You were there, that is all that matters to me, my dear sister." Alice squealed in delight at hearing me call her sister and then she disappeared. As I stood, she was back with my bag placed in her hand and we left after I locked up. We then drove out to her house and started to film our horror movie for our project.

As we drove up to the house it looked derelict, but it was dark. "Alice, what did you do to the house?" She smiled at me and spoke as if she were shopping. "We took a pressure washer to the paint to create an old run down appearance." She saw my confused face and started to speak before I could ask. "Don't worry; Esme thought it was time to repaint the house. It won't take long for us to repaint, we never sleep." After getting squared away, we then proceeded to start our filming.

The next couple of days had gone very well. My finals were easy enough. There were no unexpected questions, so I was confident that I had done well. Today was Thursday and it was time for Alice and me to go into our media English class. Mr. Shields had been taking our projects and now, for those of us who made videos, it was time to show them. Some videos ranged from commercials for different products to a documentary film of guys skateboarding in either skate parks or kidney shaped pools. It was time for our film to be shown and I was really nervous. Mr. Shields had even provided popcorn, which I loved. "Must you eat that while sitting next to me?" Alice's forehead had wrinkled and she pinched her nose so she didn't have to smell the buttered popcorn. I was extremely hungry, so I started to shovel it in as fast as humanly possible. "Sorry Alice, I'm starved."

The lights were turned off and we started to watch our movie. I had not seen the final product. Jasper and Esme had done all of the editing. "I hope it turns out well." Alice just rolled her eyes at me and sat watching with excited eyes. The credits started to roll and the first thing anyone saw was:

"_A CULLEN CHRISTENSEN PRODUCTION." _

_Our family's names had rolled across the screen and then everything faded to black. Slowly fading into focus is a car driving down a deserted back road with three college students inside. _

My brother, sister and I were all driving to a friend's wedding. We decided to allot enough time to take the back roads and highways to really get to see part of the country before we arrived for the big day. My brother, Emmett, had been driving the car and I lost the coin toss, so I was in the back seat, but we haven't gotten far enough for me to sulk yet. Alice was sitting up front and we were all talking about school. The topic had been given a major dose of testosterone when we started talking about hot chicks. "Emmett, please, how long are we going to be inundated by hot chick stories?" Alice asked. Emmett made a wounded face and said, "We definitely are not talking about hot guys! Let's talk about my insane workout today."

Before Emmett could talk about how much he benched, the car started to splutter and eventually came to a halt on the side of the road. We had just passed mile marker 126 and Emmett's eyes grew wide with mischief. "Hey, guys do you have any idea where we are?" Emmett asked. When Alice and I gave him blank stares, he started to look excited and wave his arm around as he described our location. "We are near the Greeley mansion." Again, we looked stumped. "Dude, the urban legend, Greeley..." As soon as urban legend flew out of his big mouth, I started to get nervous, especially since it is dark as pitch outside. The three of us got out of the car and we checked under the hood with one tiny flashlight to illuminate the engine compartment. There was no visible reason for the car to have stalled. "Emmett, I don't want to hear about an urban legend."

Alice was always the inquisitive sibling, so when she told Emmett that she wanted to hear the legend, it didn't surprise me. As Emmett was closing the hood of the car, he started his story. "Greeley was a man who lived before modern medicine and he had gotten extremely ill and fallen into a coma. His family thought that he died and buried him, unbeknownst to them, alive. He suffocated and eventually did die. Legend has it that that he came back on the anniversary of his death and buried his family members alive. From that point on, every anniversary of his death, he strikes. Everyone who has ever lived in his house has disappeared without a trace. For the last 80 years the house has been empty and fallen into disrepair." I was so freaked out, I grabbed Emmett's arm as tightly as I could. It made me feel a little better.

"Looks like we are walking to see if we can find help," Emmett said. "I can't figure out what is wrong with the engine." That sounded like a really bad idea. "I think we should stay with the car until help arrives." Alice looked at me and then said, "I agree with Emmett. We need to find help or some sort of shelter for the night. The back roads we have taken are so secluded it could take a day or two before anyone happens by to help us."

"Lily, you are outnumbered so let's get walking," Emmett cracked a huge smile and pulled on my arm to get me moving. While we were hiking up the road, Alice had Googled in the nearest tow truck company on the cell. She was waving her arms all around to get a signal. When her cell had enough bars to get a signal, we all stopped walking. "Hello? I am on route 47 at mile marker 126. Our car broke down and we need to get it towed. Uh huh...uh huh...okay. Yes, it is a red Mini Cooper with charcoal stripes. You will be about two hours. Okay. You have my number. Yes...thank you."

We kept moving and saw a break in the trees about 100 yards away. Emmett took both of our hands and we all headed toward the opening. Once we reached the opening, it looked as if it were a very long drive. As we walked, it seemed to take forever. A gigantic house loomed in the distance. I slowed my pace and started dragging my feet. This house definitely was not inviting. The sound of a twig snapping echoed through the trees. An ear piercing scream flew from my lips. Emmett and Alice both had laughed at me. "Wow, it is so nice to see my siblings taking delight in my deep, intense fear. Way to go with the love guys. I can totally feel it."

As we moved closer, the house looked a mess. It looked like it has been uninhabited for hundreds of years. It was a three-story old Victorian home. There was a wrap around porch with gingerbread that was either falling away or disintegrating from time. Essentially, there was absolutely no paint left from years of flaking off in the baking sun. I walked to one of the windows, there were no curtains, yet it was still difficult to see inside. There was enough dirt and grime to make visibility practically nil. I heard the door knob jiggle and my heart jumped out of my chest. I turned and it was Alice who had tried to open the front door. "Alice, we don't want to go in! Not only is that trespassing, it is way creepy." They both just scoffed and kept on looking.

Alice and Emmett set to work to find an open window while I sat there being a wuss. I had heard a noise out in the trees to my left. I stood and saw a shadowy figure. It never moved and appeared to be watching us. "Emmett, there is something out in the trees." He turned to his left and looked in the direction of the shadowy figure. "I see it, too." When Alice walked over near us, the figure was gone. The three of us walked over to where the figure had been and there was nothing there. "You two stay put." I am going deeper into the trees to see if anything is out there. If you see anyone...scream." I looked at my brother with a look that stated the obvious. He laughed at me and disappeared into the dense foliage.

There was only a crescent moon out, so there was little light to see with. At that moment, I felt a bony hand grip my ankle; it was tight and disturbingly cold as the fingers wrapped around. I screamed and Alice looked at me like I was insane. "Alice, a hand just grabbed my right ankle." Alice looked down and shook her head in response. "There is nothing there. You must have tripped on a branch or a rock." Emmett barreled out of the trees searching with his eyes looking for the offending party. There was nothing there. "It was Lily; she says she 'felt'..." She used air quotes for the word felt. "A hand grabbed her ankle." They both started teasing me, so I stomped off toward the house. Emmett and Alice both trailed behind me unapologetically.

The shadows all seemed to jump out at me. I must be imagining things, this place is so creepy. "Emmett, Alice, I think we should go back and wait for the tow truck. We shouldn't be here, whoever owns this place won't want us here snooping around." Suddenly, the front door creaked open slowly, but very loudly. "Okay guys, as soon as the idiot kids go into the creepy house in the movies, they all get whacked. We need to leave." Emmett and Alice ignored me.

I hope my brother and sister don't want to go inside to check things out. "I am not going in there. I don't care what you guys do; you can't make me do this. This place is so spooky." That is when Emmett and Alice both chimed in, "Ok, we will go in together and you can stay here - by yourself."

I felt like I had no choice but to go in with them. I insisted that I be in the middle, that way I have no chance of being grabbed first or having someone sneak up from behind us. There were cobwebs stretching out everywhere, the paint was almost nonexistent and the furniture, what there was of it, was old and broken. There was a musty smell that permeated throughout the whole house. When I looked toward the fireplace, I saw ivy growing down from the inside. It had grown wild from years of neglect, and had grown up the side of the house attaching it self to the roof, climbing its way down the fireplace. The floor boards were all warped and the floor slanted down to one side.

"Ok guys, we saw it, lets go now. Please? I am scared out of my wits. You can do this another time when I am not here, ok?" They kept walking into room after room just looking and searching for any sign of life. It was so dark outside; it was making this place even scarier. You could hear scratching in the walls. "Guys, do you hear that? That scratching sound means there are rats and you know how I hate rats."

We heard the stairs creaking from something or someone weightbearing on them. Uh oh. What do you do in this kind of situation? SCREAM? Emmett anticipated my reaction and placed his hand over my mouth. He whispered for me to shut up then said, "What or whoever is in here now knows we are here."

A really old woman was standing on the staircase gazing down at the three of us. She was wearing a white tattered nightgown. Her white hair was wild and filthy. Her eyes were cloudy with cataracts and I am not even sure she could really see anything. Unlike her harsh appearance, her voice was soft and smooth sounding. "Who are you? How did you get in?"

I jumped about four feet off the ground, but at least Emmett and Alice did, too. "Sorry ma'am, our car broke down and we are looking for help." She looked agitated and anxious. "You need to leave. It isn't safe here," she said. We all looked at this old woman with frightened eyes. "My name is Emmett and these are my sisters, Alice and Lily. What is your name ma'am?"

She started down the stairs with an unsteady gait. I took a step up to be closer to her in case she pitched over and fell. When she made it down to my level I noticed that she was taller than me, even with her stooped frame. "My name is Esme Greeley." She had put her hand out for us to shake. Her hand was bony, covered in age spots and felt cool to the touch when I shook it in kind.

The front door swung open, "Hello? Is anyone there?" A forceful male voice had called out into the expanse of the house. Emmett had turned and headed toward the front door in the other room. "Hey man, I'm Emmett." I just stood in place and was looking at this old woman, who seemed to be suffering from some sort of dementia, because she was looking off toward a wall across the room. I walked over to the opposite side of the room, the floor creaking with each step and saw a portrait of a man. In the back of my mind, I wondered if this was the portrait of the man who buried his victims alive and a shiver ran up and down my spine.

I heard Alice speaking to the male visitor. "My name is Alice. You are the tow truck driver? Wow, it only took you an hour to get here, that was fast." The three of them walked back into the room and standing next to my sister was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He was extremely tall with a muscular build. He had messy blond hair and storm cloud grey eyes that radiated sex appeal. He was wearing black coveralls and his hands were dirty with grease, a testament to his hard work. I looked at Alice and walked over to them. I wanted to take him and kiss his full lips, but instead, I stuck out my hand for this godlike man to shake.

"Hi, I'm Lily. And you are?" He took my hand and surprisingly his was soft. "Hi, I'm Jasper." What an odd name for such a beautiful man. I would expect his name to be Michael or something more popular than Jasper. "I came out when we got your call at the garage." His voice was just like melting honey and he had the most amazing smile and brilliant white teeth. I felt like I couldn't look away. Emmett saw Alice and me staring and he must have been a little uncomfortable because he stood directly in between us. "Hi, I am Emmett and these are my little sisters Alice and Lily. How did you know we were here, Jasper? We never said anything about a dilapidated house." Jasper smiled and said, "Well, we get a lot of calls from the area where you broke down and I am a local in town, so I knew where this house was. Also, since you were not in your vehicle, I assumed you would end up here."

Alice grabbed my arm and led me away a few steps and we turned our backs so we wouldn't be overheard. "I saw him first! He's mine. I call dibs! The next guy we see, you can have him," Alice said. Wow, how fair is that? Oh well, there is no arguing with Alice.

Before we could leave, there were noises coming from upstairs and I grabbed my brother with a death grip. "What was that?" Alice asked. I looked over in her direction and she was standing behind Jasper's body clutching onto his arm, hamming up the damsel in distress role. "Is there anyone else in this house?" Jasper called out. Esme, the old woman, gave us a confused look. "You aren't supposed to be here, it is not safe for you. Who are you?" Emmett started telling her who we were again.

She started climbing back upstairs and Jasper started to follow her. Alice, not wanting to leave her boy toy, hooked her arm through his and headed up with him. Emmett and I went up, as well not wanting to stay downstairs alone. The stairs were uneven due to the house settling over the years, so I had to watch my step. When we made it upstairs, there were more portraits hanging on the walls.

Emmett and I stopped and looked at them. One was of a beautiful woman. She had long flowing blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, skin that looked to be made of porcelain and a figure to die for. Her ruby lips were full and sensuous. Emmett just stared taking on the same expression that Alice and I had when we first encountered Jasper. He leaned his face in as close to the portrait as he could get without touching it with his nose. "She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I grew tired of his infatuation with this woman and moved on to another portrait. It, again, was of the same man in the portrait downstairs. This portrait was different somehow; it looked lifelike, like if I touched it, I could feel the man himself. He had beautiful auburn hair and pouting lips, but that was the extent of his beauty. His face was pale. His eyes were a cold light green color. I got the impression that they had been a vibrant emerald color once and over the years had faded, as if they were turning transparent. They held no warmth or life within their depths. His face was mottled and held no emotion. Getting extremely creeped out by this portrait, I moved on.

Another portrait down a little further was of a beautiful toddler. He had a blond tuft of hair, deep blue eyes and a smile that could melt ice. "Emmett, come and look at this portrait." When there was no answer, I turned back to get Emmett and he was gone. My heart jumped into my throat and for a moment I turned my head all around to see if I had missed his burly body. I stumbled my way back to the top of the staircase and looked down. There was no trace of my brother. "Emmett, this isn't funny! Come on out!" When I received no answer I started to scream out his name. "Emmett! Emmett where are you?"

A door at the end of the hallway had opened with Alice, Jasper and Esme all rushing out to see what was wrong. "Alice, have you seen Emmett? He was just with me looking at the portraits and now he is gone." We all started to look for him calling out his name with no answer. "Emmett, if you don't stop playing games and come out; you are so going be on my shit list!" Alice yelled.

We searched around as a group and entered the last door on the right upstairs. The whole house had no electricity, so it was convenient that Jasper had a flashlight with him. The beam of light had flashed upon an old full length mirror that revealed our own reflections back at us. I screamed out a choice expletive after I realized that our reflections were not an axe murderer or in Greeley's case, a crazy who buries you alive. "Emmett! Emmett, where are you?" There were some pieces of furniture that had white sheets covering them, but no sign of Emmett.

"We need to split up, Lily you and Esme go look inside the kitchen and Jasper and I will look in the library." I turned and looked at my sister like she was insane. Esme started to head out of the room we were in toward the staircase. "Alice, I think we all should stick together!" Alice shoved me out the door giving me a "Jasper and I need to be alone" look so I gave back the "I will kill you later look." Esme was slow enough that she was only halfway down the stairs when I went to catch up with her. It was dank inside this house and as I looked around, I kept getting the feeling we were being watched. Esme hardly spoke at all and that made me so nervous, my hands were clammy and shaking. My breath was coming out in short gasps and my head was starting to pound.

We walked into the foyer of the house and then into the dining room. There was a large farm style table that had been covered with a sheet collecting decades of dust. The sheet flowed down all the way to the floor. Esme picked it up and pulled with all of her might. The sheet had flown up and ballooned out cascading dust into the air and then fell on the floor in a heap. Immediately, I pulled my arm up to my nose to keep myself from sneezing. I managed to cough out, "Emmett, where are you?" Esme bent down and peered under the table – no sign of Emmett. I walked to the other end of the dining room and peered into the hallway. It was deserted, but I found another door that we could check.

"Esme, let's go look down this way." Her quiet demeanor was starting to make my heart jump out of my chest and created a pounding in my ears. I hurriedly ran down the hallway and opened the door to an old mudroom. It too was vacant. I was scared and was beginning to become nonfunctional. My brother had gone missing and who knows where Alice and Jasper are; they could be missing also. Horrible images were running through my mind. A question of whether or not I would come out alive entered my mind.

It made me immobile momentarily, but I managed to hold it together enough to walk and we entered the kitchen area. All we saw was an ancient stove from the early 1900s and some of the cabinet doors were hanging from a single hinge. "Esme, do you see anything at all?" I turned around and saw Esme heading back the way we had come, going up the staircase again. I made a mental note to go back to that pantry door and followed her upstairs. She was headed toward a room that I had not looked in yet. I heard a noise and paused momentarily to see if Alice and Jasper were around, but all was quiet again. When I walked through the open door, Esme vanished. "Esme?" I whispered her name waiting for some sort of answer. I wasn't sure if I should feel relieved that she was missing or worry. She never talked much and has acted strangely since we met.

I walked further inside the bedroom. What little moonlight there was, this bedroom was placed opposite of where the crescent moon was shining, so it was really dark in there. I suddenly remembered that I had a key fob with a tiny light attached, so I fumbled through my handbag picking up lip gloss, mascara and a perfume sample; just about everything, but what I was looking for. I was kicking myself mentally for not keeping my handbag clean. After finally picking it out, I squeezed the tiny light. It emitted a miniscule beam of light. After bending down and searching under the bed, I started feeling around the walls. The pressure that I placed on the wall had pushed open a secret door panel. I had a hard time seeing anything too clearly. I whimpered in fear, but decided to go inside. I had to find Emmett.

The passage had wound around the entire house in a spider's web of twists and turns. My little light created a white glow that enhanced every speck of dust, cobwebs and pieces of rotten wall paneling. Eventually, the passageway had started to go downhill and I think I was on the bottom floor. Somebody or something was walking upstairs because dust and dirt had started to fall from the ceiling above me on top of my dark hair, creating a shroud of white. I brushed the dirt and grime from my hair and then felt around for another door that leads out of this tunnel. I spent about 45 minutes in the passageway wandering.

Finally, I pushed open a door and my tiny light had shone on a fireplace in the large living room. My skin started to warm and I felt like I was standing by a roaring fire, although the fireplace probably has not had a fire in it for decades. "Emmett, Esme, where are you?" I started to head back to the kitchen to look in the pantry. On my way, I saw a door that I hadn't been in yet, so I opened it. It was a small half-bath with a large antique mirror. My light hit the mirror and I screamed when I saw my own reflection. This bathroom gave me the creeps, so I slammed the door and headed for the kitchen.

I tip-toed over to the pantry door and yanked it open quickly. I peered inside the walk-in pantry and it was empty with the exception of old jars of food. When I closed the door to start searching in a new place, Greeley's face was right there. My startled expression suddenly turned to fear. He was very real, solid and livid with rage, a restless soul. His hands were icy cold as they wrapped around my mouth to bar me from yelling out. I whimpered trying my hardest to warn Alice and the others about what was happening. Greeley was dragging me outside through the back door. I had grabbed on to the door frame with my hands gripping as tightly as I could to save myself. He tugged on me and my hands slipped free taking pieces of splintered wood with me. I could hear my feet dragging on the dirt as we went, but Greeley made absolutely no noise at all. I managed to slip free from his grip and ran back toward the house. I was far enough away that he couldn't catch me before I made it inside, locking him out. Greeley dropped his shovel and jumped. His body flew in the air sailing right over me. He landed lithely and then smiled a wicked smile when he saw my shocked face. He grabbed me once again and he dragged me out a ways into the yard and then he stopped.

I looked around and saw two mounds of dirt next to where we were standing. One was a pile of dirt ready to use as filler and the other had already filled a body-sized hole. I recognized the mound and realized that my brother must be in there, buried alive and scared. "Emmett!" I managed to scream it out as loud as I possibly could, hoping that Alice, Jasper and Esme could hear me and make an escape. I started to struggle. I needed to get to him. Greeley jerked my body and I fell into a hole that was at least six feet deep. I stood and was trying to find purchase to climb out, but the dirt kept crumbling away, making my feet slip back to the bottom. I looked up and saw a shovel swinging near my head and I tried to duck for cover. I wasn't fast enough and the tip of the shovel grazed the side of my head. Falling backward flat on my back, the last thing I saw above me was the first shovel-full of dirt landing on top of my blood covered face.

_The camera fades away from Lily being buried alive and then opens to see Alice and Jasper in the library together, still searching. _

Jasper and I were in the library searching for Emmett, but he was not in there either. It was as if he vanished without a trace. The bookcases were lined with volumes of old dusty books. After pulling out an old copy of Othello, the leather bound cover has stood the test of time, but the pages were becoming yellow and brittle. I was starting to worry; there was absolutely no sound other than Jasper's and my breathing. I had no idea where Lily was or if she had any luck finding Emmett. Jasper took my hand and we walked into another part of the house.

"Emmett!" I shouted his name hoping he could hear me. When no answer came, I started to worry that Emmett's urban legend may actually be true. We ended up walking down the hallway and were looking in broom closets and finally went into a sewing room. There was an antique Singer sewing machine in the back of the room and the treadle was squeaking, like it was being stepped on, but there was nothing there. Jasper called out Emmett's name as I searched the entire room. My back was turned as I searched behind some boxes. I heard something drop and land loudly on the floor. Grabbing my chest with a gasp escaping my lips, I turned to see nothing in the room. A beam of light was shining on the wall opposite me, creating strange shadows. I tiptoed back toward the door and saw the flashlight lying on the dusty floorboards and picked it up. "Jasper? Oh my God, where are you?"

I started running from room to room, only pausing long enough to check for any sign of life. I had run upstairs and checked in all of the bedrooms and bathrooms. There was no sign of Emmett, Jasper, Esme or even Lily. "Lily, come on out. Please, you are scaring me." On my way back downstairs, I momentarily stopped and looked at the portraits that were hung on the wall, and then turned to go downstairs.

_As the girl turned her back, a hand reached out of the portrait to grab her._

It took me about fifteen minutes to search the entire house. "Jasper, come out! I don't want to be alone." My pleas had gone unanswered. I ran to the front door placing my hand on the knob, giving it a good turn. The door would not budge. I could not get it to open. Frantic, I ran back through the first floor to the kitchen.

I wrenched the back door open and started to run outside. There was a noise, so I turned and shined the flashlight back toward the house. The beam of light swept from the first floor all the way to the attic and staring out of the attic window was a man. Panic stricken, I ran, turning my head toward the house making sure the man was still in the attic. I never had time to look at the landscape in front of me because I had fallen into a hole. My head hit a rock and I started to lose consciousness.

_Everything goes black. _

I awoke and everything was black as pitch. A heavy pressure was crushing my entire body. I tried to take a deep breath, but instead of oxygen filling my lungs it was dirt that filled them. I knew that I had been buried alive. I was trying to move, to find my way to the surface, but my body was immobile. Soon after, I was resigned to my horrible fate. My mind must be so deprived of oxygen, that even with my eyes closed, I started to see spots forming and I felt like I was floating.

_The handsome blond man had gone to one of the graves getting down on his hands and knees. He started to dig as fast as humanly possible. He needed to find her alive. Soon a hand had come up, grimy, but moving. Jasper grabs the hand and starts to pull with all of his strength. The victim is finally freed from certain death. _

I remember waking in a hospital. The smell of bleach filled my nostrils. I usually do not like a smell so pungent. It always burns my nose, but this time it was a glorious smell. A young, blond doctor approached my bedside and started to check me out, asking questions. "My name is Carlisle. Can you tell me what happened to you?" I knew that he would never believe me. He probably would have me committed, but I couldn't lie. When I started to speak, my voice was hoarse and my throat felt like it was on fire. "I – was buried alive." I could barely speak, it was so painful.

"Careful son, you have ingested dirt into your lungs. It will be especially painful for you to speak and eat food." My doctor was kind and appeared sympathetic. The doctor left my room and then started speaking to the sheriff's deputy waiting outside. The deputy came inside my room and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Son, where were you tonight?"

"My two sisters and I were driving to a wedding when our car broke down. We walked to the Greeley house looking for help. They have been buried alive in the yard. Please help them!" The deputy looked back at the doctor and he stood up walking out of my room. The doctor came to my bedside. "I am going to give you a sedative so you can rest. Don't worry you will be safe." He had a syringe in his hand and injected the sedative inside the IV. Soon, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, I awoke to see the deputy acknowledging my awakened state. He approached me with caution. "Son, you lied. There was no sign of anyone out there and there were no bodies buried out there either." His eyes were boring in to mine. I felt helpless. "What did you do to your sisters?"

"I...I don't know. They vanished. You have to find them." I started to think back for more information to give him. "There were two other people there, an Esme Greeley and a local tow truck driver named Jasper; our car broke down. If you find them they will tell you the truth." He looked like he didn't believe me at all. Tears were streaming down my face. It was so frustrating not to be believed, I didn't even believe what was coming out of my own mouth. It was all so absurd to hear.

_The doctor, Esme and Jasper all stood outside his hospital room watching, discussing and waiting. _

"I feel really bad for those kids, but it has to happen this way." Carlisle said. Esme looked pained, but determined. "Jasper, why did you rescue him? That was not part of the plan."

"I know that was not part of the plan, but I can't keep doing this year after year. I...I was trying to save Alice. I ran to the first grave I saw and started digging. Emmett was alive, but when I dug up the other two graves, Alice and Lily were dead. I was too late to save them," Jasper said. Esme took Jasper's hand and squeezed it. "Jasper, sweetheart, this family curse was not only inflicted upon Edward's immediate family, but on his brothers, sisters and their families, too. One of your great, great uncles was smart enough to make sure he and his family was not the victims every year, by having some poor, unfortunate souls take their place. It is unconscionable, but that is how we have survived all of these years." Jasper looked like he might vomit. He wanted with all of his heart to save those innocent kids.

_The boy was resting peacefully and he turned to look outside his window and Edward Greeley's face was in the window watching him. The lights flicker and then go out and then you hear ear piercing screams echoing throughout the hospital. When the lights go back on outside of the hospital room, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper all have disappeared and all that is left is a close-up of Greeley's face, looking into the camera, smiling wickedly at his next victims! _

Mr. Shield's class jumped or screamed with the exception of Alice at the end of the movie. The credits started rolling.

_THE END._

When the lights had turned on, illuminating the room, I saw Edward sitting directly behind me with a huge grin on his face. "Edward, how long have you been sitting there?"

He chuckled out, "Long enough to know that we scared the crap out of everyone here." I turned and looked out the window and saw Emmett hanging upside down out of a tree waving at me. Alice, Edward and I all waved back at him. "Edward, Alice, how long has Emmett been hanging upside down out there?" Alice leaned in and whispered, "Since the movie started. He wanted to see everybody's reaction." Edward was laughing as he took my hand and we sat quietly for the last 15 minutes of class, before being dismissed.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36**

I awoke this morning lying in Edward's arms. We have gotten very used to snuggling together under a blanket warmer so I don'tt freeze overnight. This is my second one, because Edward had shorted out our first one and I love to tease him about it. Alice shopped for us and found one, I don't know where, that gets so hot, that even with Edward's cold body factored in, I sometimes get sweaty if it is set to high.

"Good morning, handsome." Edward cradled me in his arms and was placing soft kisses onto my hairline. He must have heard a noise that I didn't because he was up and out of my bed, dressed, kissing my lips and readying to leave before I could sit up. When I turned my head to look toward the window, a balled-up t-shirt flew through the open window, landing on my head and a ghostly chuckle floated to my ears. The shirt was obscuring my vision so I pulled it free; my hair looking like it went through a wind storm.

I held my sheet up to my chin as my bedroom door quickly swung open. "Sweetpea, it's time for you to wake up. Esme just called and wants to take us shopping. Be ready to go in an hour." Mom started closing my door and paused looking at me with a sly grin. "Honey, I know that sleeping naked is cool, but you don't want to be caught off guard when your father comes home or if Edward stops by early to see you." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed stark naked and walked to my closet grabbing my clothes as mom headed out of my room. I then walked into my bathroom and started the shower's water, turning it to hot and stepping in with an "Ahh."

Edward and Alice both had at least one final today, Friday, to attend. It wasn't necessary for me to go so I stayed home with mom and Esme would be here fairly soon. After showering, I hurriedly dressed and waited for mom to get ready. I started looking at my cap and gown for graduation hanging up in my closet, thinking that Carlisle was Superman. He actually made arrangements for me to attend graduation instead of going to court. The court postponed the arraignment until two days after graduation and there is a possibility of my not having to attend the arraignment at all. I should be expecting a phone call about that on Monday.

Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Alice. "Hello, Alice. How are you?" Her voice was very animated and high pitched. I could tell that she was waving her hands around while she spoke. "Lily, don't you do any major shopping while I am in school. Have Esme take you to taste test the cakes. That way, I don't have to sample any of those and I won't miss out on helping pick out the dresses." I headed downstairs and waited on the sofa. "Okay, Alice we will start off with the food aspect first. I wouldn't want to put you in the position of having to eat people food."

Mom made her way down the staircase and she was beaming with pride. She was dressed in a black dress with white polka dots. She usually only wore dresses like that for church, which we haven't been to since she started working on Sundays. "Alice, let me call you back later, okay? Bye." I hung up my cell and set it down, gazing at my mom.

She twirled around in a circle and she then picked up her matching handbag, smiling the entire time. I felt way underdressed now. "You look beautiful, Mom." She smiled and was walking toward me, but before she could make it all the way over, there was a soft knock at the front door. Mom headed to the door, walking quite steadily in her high heels. Her calf muscles contracted with her every step, showing that she is quite fit. Seeing her like that made me appreciate her and see her as a woman and not just as...well...mom.

Esme stood at the door, her face lit with a smile. She was wearing a beautiful floral dress, an old-fashioned hat that women used to wear in the 1930s and little gloves. I stopped and took inventory of my outfit, which consisted of a pair of red jeans and matching long-sleeved red t-shirt, a black halter vest and my black flats. Esme must have noticed me because she swept up beside me and hugged me. "Good morning, sweetheart! I think you look absolutely beautiful, so if you are comfortable in what you are wearing, then don't change anything." She always knows the right thing to say to a self-conscious young woman.

As mom was closing the front door it was blocked by a large boot and moments later Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett entered. They all looked at her and said, "Hi Mom," each one hugging her as they entered. Emmett boomed out, "You don't mind if you have an escort, do you?" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his large frame, as much as my little arms could. "You boys and Rosalie are more than welcome to come with us," mom answered. "So where are we off to first?" I asked.

We convened at my dining table and started discussing where we were going first. We then broached the topic of invitations. I immediately turned on my computer and entered wedding invitations in the search engine. Right away, I found some beautiful white ones with a filigree design adorned with a black ribbon closure. They were very elegant. When we finally decide on a guest list, we know what we will be ordering. Esme mentioned the color scheme and right away Emmett threw out his opinion. "I think the scheme should be grizzly bear brown."

_Emmett seriously wants us to go with grizzly bear brown?_ I thought. Immediately, I received a text message from Alice telling me to slap Emmett upside the head. I snorted in laughter, but kept the slap to myself. My phone buzzed again and I picked it up. The text message read: _Chicken. I'll do it 4 U later_.

Rose huffed out a huge exasperated sigh and mom just looked obviously confused, but was trying to be polite. Esme tactfully moved the conversation along, beginning with clearing her throat. "I think if we go with a black and white theme, than any color you choose for flowers and centerpieces would match." It seemed like a reasonable request. Mom agreed when she started talking animatedly and throwing ideas around. We went over the guest list and came up with a rough estimate of 60 people and it would probably balloon from there. Obviously, there would be humans there, but would there be other vampires there? Since I have known Edward, they have never had any visitors or friends over with the exception of me.

We all left after I locked up and started to scout out venues for the reception and caterers. I received a text message that read; M_iss U, bored 2 tears. What R U up 2? _

I smiled, my mouth stretched tightly until it hurt. I responded: _Miss U 2. Looking 4 venues 4 R wedding. _

Immediately I received another text: _C U soon. _

I frowned and looked at Esme, "I think Edward is leaving school." She grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number. She seemed impatient, yet it was only about two seconds before she started speaking in a hurried, hushed voice. I could hear what she was saying because of our close proximity. "Edward, you will stay in school and complete your final examination. You took those extra classes and now you need to fulfill your responsibilities, young man! As soon as you finish your government final, you may meet up with us. Lily, Liz and I really want this special time together to plan and just spend time with one another." After a long pause she said, "Thank you, Edward."

I love how she threw in 'young man' loudly enough for my mom to hear. "Ooooh very authoritative, Esme," I whispered. All of the Cullen couples were all more like equals, instead of having the kind of relationship that average parents and children have together, so her motherly scolding was extremely funny to listen to.

She kept on speaking with Edward, but this time the conversation was so quiet and fast, that I understood absolutely nothing. I knew that Edward probably looked bored and anxious while carrying on a conversation with Esme. Not a single soul in his government final probably even knew he was on the phone, let alone carrying on a conversation.

I really wanted for Esme and mom to plan their dream wedding, so I stayed neutral. Mom and I share similar personalities, so we pretty much agree on just about everything. We ended up, per Alice's request, driving to different bakeries in and around the area to taste test cakes. Some of our guests, those of the supernatural persuasion, will probably not be savoring the fine foods that will be served. Edward, of course, will have to suck it up and eat because he and I will be the center of attention on our wedding day. Hopefully, that will be the last time Edward will have to eat human food.

We stopped inside a beautiful bakery and we answered questions about the guest list and what my favorite cake and filling flavors are. Mom and I tasted champagne, white, chocolate, lemon, raspberry and marble cakes with fillings like chocolate mousse, hazelnut cream, mocha cream and vanilla cheesecake. They all tasted so good. I am not very good at making decisions when it comes to food. I liked them all, but I think my very favorite flavor of cake is chocolate and a wonderful filling would be mocha cream.

Emmett was standing outside the shop making faces in the window, steaming it up with his foggy breath. Then he started writing words like, _ewww, gack and Edward stinks._ I was doing a good job at keeping a straight face, although once, I coughed trying to stifle a laugh. Luckily, Esme, mom, Rosalie and I were facing outside, so the baker could not see his antics.

After a few moments he started dancing. I burst out laughing when he was doing the moonwalk. Jasper smoothly walked away, trying to shrink his tall body enough so nobody would notice him. He then was leaning up against the hood of his car, shaking his head and covering his face with his hands pretending that he didn't know Emmett. Mom and Esme both had their eyebrows raised to the sky; smiles hidden with the backs of their hands, their eyes were sparkling with amusement.

I excused myself and stepped outside. "Emmett, what are you doing? You are going to get us into trouble." He laughed and started doing the cabbage patch and answered, "Lily, I am extremely bored just waiting here and the smells coming from inside are just awful! I am dancing to keep my mind off of those gross smells." I didn't smell anything bad. It smelled like a mixture of butter, flour, vanilla and sugar. The smell alone was making my mouth water.

I snorted in an unlady-like fashion looking at my huge burly brother dancing on the sidewalk. Men and women strolling down the street would either cross the street to avoid him or were throwing dollar bills and change at his feet because of his amazing performance. "Emmett, please be good? I will try to hurry, okay! Jasper, help me out here?" Jasper just held up his hand and gave me an apologetic "I can't help you look" so I just walked back inside. Mom and Esme had agreed on a three tier cake with white fondant on the outside that had a filigree design adorned over the entire surface to match our invitations. Beautiful cream colored roses with a hint of pink at the center of the rose and green lacy petal edges will be placed in between the layers and on top.

After we chose our cake, we drove to a caterer and decided on a menu. That was a challenge, I feel sorry for the vampires who have to eat...then it hit me. Which kind of vampires are the Cullens inviting to our wedding? I hope the vegetarian kind. I would hate to _be_ the menu along with the guests on my side. I made a mental note to ask Alice later when my mom wasn't around. I'm sure they know vampires who savor humans. Would they chance inviting them? I'd hate for some sort of accident to happen at the wedding. An image of blood curdling screams and blood spraying all over the tables and guests at the reception entered my mind and my stomach turned. Good thing that happened when I walked inside the establishment instead of during the tasting. I pushed those gory thoughts from my mind and focused on Edward and I and how happy we both are.

Mom and I had to choose the dinner menu and I would love filet mignon and mashed potatoes with cream, butter, sour cream, caramelized onions and bacon; with the addition of baby vegetables and possibly some great appetizers, too. If any of my dad's shipmates were going to be attending, meat and potatoes would be a hit, it's a guy thing. A sudden picture of all of those men resembling cavemen went through my mind, making me smile. I probably will not give Edward a choice on the menu. He would have to eat it, no matter what it was and I would reward him later! My phone rang and I excused myself to answer it. I answered chuckling from my mental images, "Hello?" Edward's beautiful voice sailed through the line and my mood instantly perked up even more.

"Would you like to share your humorous thoughts?" Edward asked. I proceeded to tell him what I was thinking. Edward laughed heartily at the cavemen part and then purred in delight after learning he would be rewarded for having to eat like a human. "See you soon, Baby. I love you." The phone clicked off so I put my phone back into my handbag, smiling widely as I walked back to the others. Mom loved the choices and we agreed on the menu, making final arrangements.

Emmett had earned quite a bit of money dancing on the streets, so he ended up taking us to get a coffee at the nearest coffeehouse, highly caffeinated for mom and decaf for me. Edward and Alice finally finished taking their grueling final, grueling only because they had to endure sitting there with people they didn't like and taking a test on information they already know. Within minutes after calling and letting me know they were finished, Alice and Edward were meeting up with us. It is so strange to think that they found us because they could smell mom and me.

Edward swept me up into his strong stone-like arms and kissed me. After releasing me, he then hugged my mom. I am so happy that my family and his all get along well. I don't know what I would do if there was tension between us. Although, I am not to sure how my parents would react if they ever found out about the Cullens being vampires, that could throw a gargantuan wrench into the relationship.

We had to decide on what to do next. Emmett and Jasper said they wanted to take Edward to pick out tuxes for the wedding, but I really think they want to go out into the woods and do scary vampire guy stuff, horsing around and what not. Alice then said it was time for us all to lose the boys and go dress shopping. Alice kind of got her way. I said we _all_ could go bridesmaid dress shopping. I think they boys would be a good buffer and they would be able to give their input.

This was going to be a huge task...what to do? My mom wants simple and Alice and Rose want extravagant. What to do? I looked into Edward's eyes searching for an answer to my dilemma. Edward said, "Don't bring me into this one, I am not choosing sides." I whispered into his ear softly, so my mom wouldn't hear, "You chose a side when you married me a few days ago...so choose now and choose wisely." I smirked when he scowled. I do love him dearly. "You are evil, Lily." I smiled wickedly and whispered in his ear. "How evil? Wicked Witch of the West evil?"

Edward then surprised me by whispering back, "Not evil enough for me to do anything about it now, but just wait until we get home." I leaned into his earlobe and took it in my teeth and tugged on it a little; I then whispered, "Promise?" He growled enough for me and his family to hear. The boys high-fived him and Rose huffed out an irritated sigh at their juvenile antics. Alice just smirked and raised her eyebrow and then said, "By the way, Edward, Lily wins and you owe her a new car." I looked at her questioningly, but all she said was, "You'll see."

I sat on a sofa with mom and Esme, while the guys stood behind us. Alice went into the dressing room and started to try on dresses. There wasn't one that looked bad on her. She was absolutely breathtaking every time she stepped out of the dressing room. My goodness, she could make a gunny sack look good.

Edward spoke with my mom and about having a neutral color on the dresses, but they could be somewhat extravagant. I thought for sure that mom would shoot him down, but she actually agreed to his terms and they compromised. He winked at me as I gazed up into his beautiful eyes. I stood up and walked around the couch and pulled Edward's face down to my level, looking eye to eye, and whispered, "Edward, you didn't just use your charm on my mom did you?" He kissed my cheek and whispered back, "No, I am saving all of my charm for you, Baby." He then proceeded to pinch my butt and winked at me as I sat back down.

Rosalie had started to try on dresses, as well. She exited the dressing room wearing a celadon strapless above knee dress. Statuesque was a wonderful descriptor for her; she was extremely tall, perfectly proportioned and her ivory skin was without blemish. Emmett never had anything negative to say, every dress was just perfect. He looked at her with flirtatious, wanton eyes. If it were possible for him to drool, he would be. She walked back into the fitting room and undressed slowly, well slowly for her and tried on another dress.

Finally, Alice came back out wearing a dress that was beaded tulle over charmeuse with a removable shrug. It was the most beautiful dress. She looked like an angel. Mom jumped up and started "ooh-ing and ahh-ing" at her. Esme had a knowing gleam in her eye. I looked at my watch, we had been there about two hours and the guys looked absolutely worn out from the slow pace they have had to endure, all for my mom.

I pulled out my notebook and pen and started checking off all the completed items on our to-do list. "Well, we have found our invitations, ordered the menu and the cake, found the bridesmaid dresses. All we need now is to pick a venue, get my dress, your tuxes and order the floral arrangements." Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. "Is that all?" he said sarcastically. I decided to spare him, the poor baby, insert my own eye roll here. The man is invincible, yet shopping for our wedding is just too much for him. "We can do this another day, just us girls and you guys can do, 'guy stuff'."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "That's more like it, Baby."

After our shopping trip, Esme dropped us off at my house. She and my mom were going to make arrangements for graduation on Monday. We left them at the house and went to my car to go to my second home.

The six of us squished in my car. Edward was driving and I got to sit on Emmett's lap. He was way too big to fit in my back seat with the others. Alice, Jasper and Rose were sitting in the back looking kind of squished.

Emmett grinned and said, "Edward, now I know why you like Lily as a human. You are very comfortably warm." He started to laugh and kept on talking. "Who knew that someone so little could generate that much heat?" I blushed in response.

Emmett kept up his rambling. "You know Edward, now I can't tease you about being a virgin anymore. What am I going to tease you about now?" In response to his comment, Edward put his foot down harder on the accelerator, without saying a word. Emmett must have made him very angry. His jaw was set so firmly, that a normal person would have broken their teeth. His eyes resembled a dangerous black storm cloud.

As we approached the house, Edward hit the brakes and we fishtailed to a halt near the front porch. Emmett opened the car door and before I could step out, he kept me in his arms and got out. He was holding me like an infant. "Emmett put me down, I feel ridiculous." He laughed and set me down only when Edward gave him a murderous look. When Edward's eyes panned over to my face his eyes softened and his scowl went away.

As a family, we entered the front door. They led me to their dining table and gestured for me to sit down. They all looked so serious, except for Alice, who looked like she had concocted a scheme. "Okay, what is going on?" Carlisle entered the room and joined us at the table. "Lily, we need to speak with you about your future," Carlisle said.

I literally gulped and that made everyone laugh, eventually Carlisle continued. "You need to decide on what college you want to attend." I really didn't know what to say. "I hadn't planned on attending college. I couldn't afford to go and I definitely didn't want my parents to pay for it on their limited salary. I never even filled out any applications."

Everyone but Alice looked appalled. She grabbed my hand and said, "That's okay, silly. We filled them out for you." I turned to face Edward, who started to whistle in response. "What? Where? When?"

Alice's answer wasn't something I even expected to hear. "Well, we sent one in to every university in the country, of course." My mouth dropped open. Alice continued speaking. "Lily, you can take your pick from anywhere. Oh and by the way, we are also enrolling you in beauty school, too!"

We sat in silence for a moment while my brain processed the information I was just given. "Why beauty school?" Rosalie smiled and spoke for the first time since we arrived. "It is something we, Alice and I, have wanted to do, but because of our being vampires, we can't attend those classes. We both have limited knowledge and we want to gain even more. We want you to go and teach us everything you learn." Her eyes were hopeful.

"Oh no! You two are not going to experiment on my wife!" Edward shouted. He stood up and pounded his fist on the table to show his strong objection to this idea. "Edward, calm down. Lily is still human, so her hair will grow back."

He shouted again, "What if Lily's hair turns out badly? I don't want my wife to live out eternity with an ugly hair-do." Now this was getting funny. Jasper and I couldn't contain our laughter listening to this whole absurd conversation. My laughter was turning into hysterics, so Jasper was now laughing like a giddy school girl. At times, I think they were even speaking mentally because there were no words heard, but the looks on their faces and their hand gestures were priceless.

Looking at Rose and Edward conversate together in this way was like watching a ping pong game. Rosalie spoke again, "Edward, okay, I admit that my idea for you to get a perm in the 1970s was a really bad idea, in retrospect, and I am glad that you refused and threatened bodily harm if we touched a hair on your head. And, I also admit that it was a good thing for Emmett and Jasper to refuse an afro and a mohawk, too! But Lily is human and her hair will grow back, and we can strip the dye out of her hair if we have to!"

She turned to face me and started to speak again, "Lily, when do you want to be turned in to one of us?" I started seriously thinking. "Well, not for a while. Maybe...when I am around 21."

"See, Edward that gives us three years to cut and dye Lily's hair as much as we want to. We will make sure to give her a good six months before she is turned to let her hair grow out anyway she wants. It is a win-win situation here." Edward's face looked as if it were going to explode.

Carlisle decided to steer the conversation back toward college. "Honey, we all want to stay together as a family and we won't know where to move until you decide what college you would like to attend, that way I can make arrangements to work at a new hospital."

Emmett spoke up, too "Lily, even if you want to pick somewhere warm, we all want to be together." I was utterly shocked and confused. Why on earth would they want to move somewhere sunny? "I don't want to live someplace sunny. I won't choose any place in the south or southwest."

Rose heaved out a sigh of relief. "Good, I don't do night owl very well."

I smirked and said, "Rose, you don't sleep, so technically you are a night owl." She flipped me the bird and Alice snorted.

"Oh, we are also enrolling you in belly dancing classes," Alice said. I held up my hand to stifle the conversation that was going to start. "Let me guess, you need me, the human, to take the course so that you can have me teach you how. Is that about right?"

Jasper responded, "That is exactly right. The instructors will, at times, touch your stomach to make sure you are moving properly. We don't need an instructor to touch one of us and freak out, so the only one of us, who can take the class, is you."

"And you know the instructor will do that how? Never mind, I don't want to know. Edward, do you want your wife to be a guinea pig?" He grinned and took my hand tenderly. "If it means that you learn to belly dance...then absolutely!" His eyes were filled with mischief and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Edward, this is no time to be a perv!" I looked at Carlisle and he was laughing along with the guys.

"Carlisle, help me out here." He stopped laughing and took on a serious tone. "Lily, I think that everyone would benefit if you took those classes. I really would like Esme to learn how." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Hello...TMI...TMI!" I screamed, covering my ears and closing my eyes. I attempted to walk away from the now awkward situation, but everywhere I could make an escape was blocked by a vampire. So I stayed in my seat trying to process all of this information. "So you want me to decide on where to live and for me to become your human, pretty cut and grow/contortionist extraordinaire, am I getting this right?"

Edward looked at me and laughed. "Baby...that is precisely what we want you to do. You are so smart. That is why I married you."

I looked at them. "Do I not have a choice? Can I say no?" Alice made a face and said, "Lily, the only choice you have here, is what college you will go to. Everything else is non-negotiable."

I sighed and then said, "Is it alright if I think about where we live? I promise not to take a very long time to come up with an answer."

Carlisle looked very kind. "Of course it is alright, Lily. We want you to be happy. Take all the time you need."

Edward took my hand and the seven of us went out back and started a basketball game, girls against guys. The guys thought they were being kind by giving me a handicap at the end of the game. Because of Alice's visions and Edward hearing everyone's thoughts, but mine, the game was tied.

They gave me a free shot at half-court. Edward bet me a new car that I wouldn't make it. I stood there with my eyes closed, knowing that I would never make it. I sucked in a deep breath and shot blindly. When I opened them, the ball was circling the rim and then fell into the basket. Alice and Rose screamed out in delight. "Oh...I did it. I did it! Suck on that Edward Cullen! We won." I was dancing around waving my arms over my head. This game had been the perfect stress reducer. After he kissed me on the lips, Edward actually looked very proud of me and genuinely happy that we won the game.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 37**

I went to bed on Sunday night early. I was so exhausted; all that has been going on these past two weeks was very stressful, even if some of it was good stress. Mom had to work tonight, but managed to get tomorrow night off. She entered my room and tucked me in like when I was a little girl. "I will see you tomorrow. Don't worry I will lock up for you. Get some sleep, Sweetpea." She kissed me and walked to my door, turning the light off and then shut my bedroom door quietly.

I had already opened my bedroom window for Edward; we had our routine down pat. Edward was so quiet I never heard him enter, but felt him get into bed with me. "Whoa, Lily, your feet are cold," Edward said teasingly. "Ha ha, very funny!" I scowled in the darkness, which made him laugh. "How would you know if my feet are cold? You are still fully dressed."

He leaned over and turned on my blanket warmer and then stood up and proceeded to undress quite slowly, giving me a good show. I whistled and asked where my coin purse was, which made him act very silly, but he was still outrageously seductive. He was peeling off his layers and either tossing the garment aside or would swing it around his head before moving on to a new piece of clothing. When he was finally completely undressed, he jumped into bed with me and started to tickle me, making me laugh and squeal. "Edward...stop...ha ha...stop...please."

I took on a serious face and said, "Edward, I have been looking online today and I think I know where I want to live." Edward looked extremely intrigued and immediately stopped tickling me. "Where did you decide?" He turned on his side and rested his elbow on the pillow with his head cradled in the palm of his hand, gazing at me with real interest.

I traced my fingers over his well-muscled chest before i spoke. "Well, I was looking at vampire friendly places to live and somewhere near a university, _if I decide to go_. Anyway, I found Winter Harbor, Maine. It is near the mountains and forest and it is a little over an hour to drive to the University of Maine." He smiled and responded, "That is a beautiful area. I think that would be just fine. We can talk to Carlisle about it tomorrow."

I was about to say something else, but he started to kiss my neck, creating an immense mental fog. "Edward...is there somewhere..." His fingers were caressing the small of my back. _What were we talking about?_ "Edward...we really need to talk about this..." I managed to pant out. "Uh huh...Yes...we really do..." he said in a deep husky voice in between kisses. After a few moments, all vestiges of conversation had been lost and passion and deep desire had won over.

After making love, I snuggled down and fell asleep in Edward's arms. Considering we were a tangle of limbs, I never noticed him leave before the sun had risen, but he had warned me yesterday that would probably be the case. I guess he must have needed to go hunting. His eyes were turning onyx, his patience waning and we would be in a cramped gymnasium filled with tons of people this afternoon. I know what it is like to be a human and be cranky, but being a hungry vampire in a room filled with...dinners on legs...would make me very cranky.

I stood in front of the full length mirror with my white and blue floral dress on, fidgeting, trying to smooth out any non-existent wrinkles. I turned to the side gazing at my own reflection. Once my hair had been put into place and sprayed with extra-hold hairspray, I started to put my red cap on. I slipped into my red gown, then placing on my white honor cord. It was so odd to see myself, at last, ready to graduate. I have been waiting for this day for so long, but I am suddenly getting this feeling of, "is this it?"

With the lights on, I see the long dark shadow of a woman stretching out across my wooden floor and snaking up the wall. I don't really feel like a woman yet. I feel the same as I did when I was 15 or even 10. At age 18, I am now married to a wonderful man, yet, I still feel like an adolescent, who still needs her mom and dad for support and guidance.

This was a strange moment indeed. I am glad that Edward isn't here to witness this spectacle of question and doubt that is running through my mind. I definitely don't want Edward to think that I am questioning my life as it is now or him being my mate. That isn't it at all. I just feel like, now that I am here, in this place and time waiting for my graduation ceremony, it just feels like any other day. I sort of expected something spectacular or amazing to happen.

I heard a rapping on my bedroom door. I turned my body around, a huge smile spread across my face after seeing my visitor. "Daddy!" I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "When did you get here?"

"I got here just a little while ago. Edward and Carlisle picked me up from the airport." Well that was a surprise. Edward never told me that he was picking dad up from the airport. "They did?"

"They wanted it to be a surprise for you. You are surprised right?" I hugged him tighter and kissed him again. "Yes, really surprised!"

"Here let me see my little girl." He motioned for me, with his finger, to turn in a circle, so he could see me in my cap and gown. "Wow, Sweetpea, you grew up right before my eyes. You are graduating high school today; you are soon to be married and then off to college. Where did the time go?" He had a wistful look enter his eyes and I couldn't help but tear up.

"Dad, why are you so nostalgic?" I was perplexed by his strange behavior. Honestly, I have never seen him like this before. "Honey, I almost lost you and the last time I saw you, you were injured." He hugged me tenderly like I could break into pieces.

"Dad, I am not that fragile." He kissed me on my cheek and turned to leave my room. "Your mom is waiting for me." He sounded like he was getting choked up and starting to cry, but his macho side was not wanting me to see his weak moment. I let him leave to keep his dignity intact. "You're more fragile than tanzanite."

A smile spread across my face. Without turning my body I answered, "Tanzanite?" Edward's icy hands spread around my hips, as he stood behind me. "Tanzanite is a stone that looks similar to an amethyst, but it is extremely delicate and can break with the slightest jarring or impact, just like you." I grinned and leaned in to his body. "Baby, you look lovely in your cap and gown," he said.

"Thank you for my surprise! Is that where you went to so early this morning, the airport?" I turned my body around and stared into his lovely eyes, which were still dark. "Yes, Dad, Carlisle and I made arrangements for him to arrive before sun up." It was so cute that he called my father, dad, especially when he is old enough to be dad's great, great grandfather.

"Edward, aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" He chuckled softly into my ear. He purred, "First of all, I have graduated high school many, many times before. The only thing that makes today special is you. Second of all, hello? I am a vampire. I could go home and get ready five minutes before the ceremony would commence and still make there on time."

We were interrupted when we heard the front door open and heard multiple voices coming from downstairs. After a quick kiss, Edward quickly and fluidly jumped out of my window. His landing was completely silent. I slowly headed downstairs to see all the Cullens, including Edward, and my parents, animatedly talking to each other about how wonderful it is that three of us Cullens or should I say, two Cullens and one Christensen are graduating today. Mom and dad never looked shocked at the mention of my being a Cullen. They looked excited and genuinely happy.

Just then, there was a knock at our front door. Jasper walked gracefully over and opened it. My grandparents and their nurse were standing just outside the threshold. Jasper welcomed them inside and their nurse helped them through the door. "Grandma, Grandpa! I am so glad you came!"

Grandma Bella tripped over her own feet, even with her cane in hand, and fell right when she walked through the front door. Jasper caught her, and her cane, holding on to her for a minute until he was sure she was stable. The nurse yelped and pulled her hand to her mouth in shock. Grandma Bella almost gave her nurse a heart attack. My vampire family just had smirks on their angelic faces, like they have seen this many times before. "Bella, you should really be more careful. You know how you get," Grandpa Tom said.

Esme excused herself and ran out to her car bringing up Alice and Edward's cap and gown. She asked them to change here at my house so we all can go to graduation together in a few cars. They quickly changed and we all were ready to go and get this ceremony over with. Dad said he booked a room at the best restaurant in town to have a party afterward. Apparently, he asked Mercedes and Jake to decorate the room for us.

When we arrived, the three of us went to where the other graduates were being herded. "Do you guys feel like cattle right now?" Alice and Edward smiled. "Yes, we wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, Lily." I felt so guilty, but they both seemed jovial enough waiting with me. It seemed to take forever while we waited for all of the family members and friends to take their seats.

We were all ushered to stand and wait in line behind a curtain on an elevated stage. There were only 100 of us graduating today. They didn't separate us by name alphabetically, like I thought, they separated us by size. Edward, being a Sasquatch, was way in the back of the line now, but Alice stayed with me with the rest of the munchkins. We both were so short, we went first.

When they called her name, Alice strode out onto the stage approaching a woman I didn't know; this woman was probably an administrator. She was holding out a diploma with one hand and reaching out with the other to shake Alice's hand. The woman instantly pulled her hand away, as if she had touched an open flame. She had shock etched all over her face. Poor Alice, her photo had been taken while the woman was making that awful face. Loud cheers and whistles had erupted from the bleachers above the stage. Apparently, even though the family has graduated from high school multiple times before, they still cheer on their loved ones quite exuberantly. Emmett and Jasper both were standing, whistling quite loudly.

It was now my turn. "Please...don't let me trip and fall off the stage." Sophie, the girl behind me, chuckled and said, "I think we all are praying for that." When I walked onto the stage, the lights were all turned off and there was a spotlight shining right on me. Immediately, the room felt like the heat had been turned on to boil and sweat was dripping down my back. Yells and loud whistles coming from my dad were heard the loudest. I could even hear Edward cheering for me, which made my whole day. I walked my way toward the woman and she was in the same position, handing me my diploma, ready to shake my hand. I smiled at her as my photo was taken. At that moment, I heard Mercedes scream out, "Alright, Lily!" Everyone started to laugh, and I strolled toward the edge of the stage, carefully walking down the stairs.

I took my seat next to Alice and we waited for a good 20 minutes for the rest of the class to get their diplomas. After his name was called, and Edward had walked out on the stage, Alice and I stood up and whistled for him. His crooked smile appeared and only deepened, when the woman gave the same reaction she had for Alice after shaking his hand. He walked to the edge of the stage and did a back flip off of it, landing steadily on his feet. A burst of excited cheers were coming from our class and the audience. He winked at Alice and I and then made his way to his seat.

All of the lights went off and then a video started playing showcasing the senior class. Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve started playing. Everyone cheered. There were photos of some of us in the parking lot, at football games, chorus performances and in the cafeteria, etc. There was a gorgeous close-up photo of Edward and the entire class exploded into screams for him. I looked behind me and he blew me a kiss. Alice had started a conversation with him, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. A video of me walking through the hallways during my office aide class came on the screen. It took a few seconds for it to fade into another video clip. The cheers were so loud that the music was drowned out. It startled me to think that someone was out there videotaping me without my knowledge.

The video finally closed with a panoramic photo of the entire senior class sitting together in front of the school, sitting on the stairs and on the lawn, all of us in our little clicks. This photograph was taken back in September. I really didn't want to be included because I didn't feel like I belonged yet. This photo was for all of the other kids who had spent the last four years together.

Thinking back to that day, all I remembered was that it got me out of my government class for a good 20 to 30 minutes. I had just moved here, so I sat off to myself as far away from other people as I could. Edward and Alice had sat down opposite me and a row above. Edward was sitting on a stair and he had Alice sitting just below him. She was leaning up against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her in a hug. They both were smiling, mostly because they had been sitting together, having a conversation. I had looked away from the extremely beautiful couple, wanting to know more about them and waited to smile for the photograph.

The whole senior class "aww-ed" as they gazed up at the huge screen in the darkness. As I gazed up at the screen with that photo displayed, I noticed that Edward had turned his head and had stared straight at me as that photo had been taken. I never even realized that he even noticed me that day. Alice had talked to me a couple of times during school, but Edward had kept his distance. It is funny how a photo can sometimes tell you more than you even notice in real life.

Alice took my hand and squeezed it. Tears welled up in my eyes and I started to sniffle. Sophie, the girl who sat next to me handed me a tissue. "Thank you, Sophie." I blotted at my eyes and nose hoping that I could find some composure. Looking like a blubbering fool was just way too embarrassing.

Eventually, Garrett Johnson, the valedictorian, stepped up to the podium and began his speech. "Principal Grant, faculty members, family, friends and fellow graduates, today is a day to be thankful and to be inspired. First we have so much to be thankful for. We have received a great education thanks to our fine administration and teachers. We are now prepared to move on and to take on whatever challenges come next in our lives..."

I started to think about what Garrett had just said. I am not entirely sure that getting a wonderful education has prepared me for becoming a vampire in the near future. How does one prepare for that anyway? I doubt there is any preparation; it is something that I just have to experience when it happens. My only solace is that Edward will be there for my change. I think my only worry is being alone when it happens or waking up alone.

"We can also be thankful for our families. These past four years have presented us with ups and downs and it is good to know that we all had our families supporting us along the way..."

Again, I am so thankful for my very large and very unorthodox family. I turned my head and looked up in the audience and saw my dad give me a wave and a thumbs up sign. Mom looked so full of pride and happiness. Esme and Carlisle both looked ready to burst with love. Grandma and Grandpa were so sweet as they waved. I panned my eyes down to see Edward looking at me with an intense stare. It seemed as if he could read my mind, but I am sure that this is not the case.

"Often on graduation day we look outside for role models, but I see them right here among us. I have seen that we do not have to look very far for inspiration and we each have the potential to make an inspiring contribution to others by being true to our core values and aspiring to lofty goals. When we leave here today, celebrate what you have accomplished, but look forward with an eye toward how you too can be the inspiration for others." Everyone started to applaud Garrett. I started to unconsciously clap, off in my own little world.

I missed much of the speech, but caught bits and pieces of it. It was making me think of my life and what goals I want to achieve for myself. I started to think about being married and what goes along with that. Mostly, I thought about starting a family and wondering how I deal with my parents during and after my change. I was thinking about some serious topics that I would need to have a family meeting about or at least talk about with Carlisle.

It was time for us all to place our tassels on the opposite side of our caps and a cacophony of voices and cheers could be heard. Most of the caps had been pulled off our heads and thrown up in the air, including mine. We were officially free, at least for the summer, until we moved on to various endeavors in the adult world.

Eventually, the lights went up and everyone in the stands was approaching us on the floor. Mom made it to me first and embraced me. "Honey, you looked so cute up there. I took so many wonderful photos of you, Alice and Edward." I looked around and saw Emmett and Esme helping Grandma and Grandpa over to where we were. It made me feel so grateful to have so many wonderful people in my life.

Mercedes and Jake had run over to us too, but before they could reach me, Edward had appeared and pulled me into an embrace. "You looked absolutely beautiful. I missed you the entire time I was away from you." Mercedes and Jake made it over to us and I hugged her. "Congratulations, Lily." She then embraced Edward and Alice, too. Finally, my grandparents along with Esme and Emmett made their way through the sea of people. After hugging both my grandparents, I shouted, "Let's go outside to get some fresh air." I felt really bad that my family with more sensitive hearing had to hear me shout. After a good 10 minutes had past, we all were outside breathing in fresh air. Back inside claustrophobia had begun to settle in and I didn't know I suffered from that. I started to pull my gown off and Alice and Edward followed suit. I walked up to Grandma Bella and Grandpa Tom. They were so cute dressed up. They had been holding hands until I had come up to them for hugs and kisses. Dad approached us and said, "I'm starving, let's go eat."

I walked over to Edward and whispered in his ear, "Baby, why don't you go as a family and do something fun or go hunting while we eat. I am sure I can buy you some time so you don't have to endure human food." He looked hopeful. "I will make excuses and apologies. I think I can buy you about an hour or two."

He kissed me with a fiery passion that was easily noticeable. I hugged each Cullen and made my way over to mom and dad. "The Cullens have some extended family members arriving soon and they want to meet with them. Unfortunately, their company cannot stay very long. They are making a stop here on their way to another destination. Edward said they will meet us in about an hour or two." Grandma Bella winked at me. Mom and dad just waved at them and we all readied to leave.

I blew Edward a kiss and then I piled into my car with my grandparents. We drove to the fine Italian restaurant in town that dad had told me to drive to. The streets were busier than normal because of the graduation ceremony, so I didn't talk much while I was driving. Having my grandparents with me made me extra cautious. We eventually pulled into the parking lot of the Italian Restaurant and I helped my grandparents make their way inside. We were escorted to a large room that had been decorated in our school's colors. Mom and dad were already there waiting. Mercedes and Jake had arrived with their families and were coming in behind us.

Grandma Bella and I ordered the mushroom ravioli, no surprise there. The funny thing was dad; he ordered enough food for three people. I frowned and then looked at dad with huge doe eyes. "Dad, where are you going to fit all of that food you just ordered?"

"What? The food on the ship is not that desirable. I want to make sure I get to eat decent food before I have to go back." He gave me a hurt look and then laughed exuberantly.

All of the grown-ups were talking with one another and Mercedes, Jake, his brother, Jeff, Mercedes' brother, Seth, and I were all talking. Mercedes and Jake were asking me where I was going to college. "Um...well I am not sure yet, but I think that Edward and I are going to attend University of Maine." Mercedes, true to her word, has kept Edward and I being married a secret. Jake smiled and said, "Mercedes, you and I should try to attend the same college. That would be awesome." He took her hand in a sweet gesture and then kissed it. Seth and Jeff both were snickering making vomiting sounds.

Mercedes turned to me and asked if she could see my ring. When I showed it to her she squealed and then whispered, "Lily that is so romantic. Every time I see your ring I still react the same way."

When our food arrived, I started to eat with abandon. I hadn't eaten breakfast this morning and I didn't realize I was so hungry. As I had a mouth full of ravioli and just taken a sip of my soda, mom was talking to dad and Mercedes' mom, Sharon. I didn't quite catch what they were talking about until I heard _baby_ fly from her lips and then she said, "Lily honey, when do you think that you and Edward will start to have a family of your own? I want a grandchild." Grandma Bella and I both spit our food out. Mercedes started to whack me on the back as I started choking.

I managed to cough out, "Please excuse me. I need to clean myself up." I stood and started to walk toward the bathroom. Mercedes went with me. We entered the bathroom and turned on the water faucet and grabbed some paper towels to blot the front of my dress. "Lily, what was that all about? Don't you want kids? You already are married." _What do I say; well my husband is a vampire, so technically, we can't have children!_

I gave her a sad look and said, "I am not sure if we want to have kids, Mercedes." Her mouth formed a giant O and she reached her arms around me and squeezed tightly. "Well, you guys are young and I am sure that you both could change your minds in the future."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, Mercedes. I'm going to finish blotting out my dress and then pee. I will be right there in a minute. Mercedes squeezed my hand and exited the bathroom. I grabbed more paper towels and started to furiously blot at my dress again. For some strange reason I started sobbing uncontrollably. I really did want a child, Edward's child, but I knew that was not possible. I heard the squeaking hinge of the door and looked up into the mirror, staring at my reflection, trying to compose myself wiping at my eyes.

I was so busy trying to clean myself up, that I never saw who had entered the bathroom. Rosalie, Alice and Esme were all in the bathroom looking at me with sympathetic eyes. Alice handed me an identical dress to the one I was wearing. Rose fixed my face while Esme barred the door so nobody could get in. "Lily, Alice told us what happened. Do you want to talk about it?" I sniffled before I could utter a response.

"I guess I realized that I would like to have a baby." Rosalie smiled, but before she could say anything I said, "I want Edward's baby." Esme grabbed my stained dress and placed it in a large tote that she had been carrying. "Lily dear, we want to talk with you about this when there isn't a large audience and especially when Edward isn't around." I nodded in agreement and took in my appearance one last time after I had slipped into the new dress.

"Guy's, we are still eating." I looked at them with a concerned face. I knew they didn't want to be near human food. For me, being around a whole lot of blood would just gross me out, so I felt kind of guilty for putting them in this situation.

"Honey, we all wanted to be with you, so we will talk and if we have to eat, we will." Esme placed her arm around my shoulder and she proceeded to open the door. There were a group of women standing in line waiting to get inside the bathroom glaring as they entered. "What are you looking at?" Rosalie snapped at them. Each one looked away from her and then I could hear them all talking about her body and how she must starve herself to look that good.

Edward stood, smiling brilliantly as I arrived. He placed a kiss on my cheek and then whispered, "Are you alright?" I wondered if he heard us talking in the ladies room. I guess that I would have to tell him the truth if he asks. Just looking into his amber eyes made everything that was so overwhelming moments ago so much better. "I'm fine, sweetheart."

"Lily, you got the stain out. I suppose all of that blotting with warm water worked," Mercedes said, her eyes beaming at my appearance. I sat back down and continued to eat my ravioli listening to the conversations going on around me. Emmett was trying to get everyone to go bowling, dad wanted to take Carlisle and Mr. Mitchell fishing and Alice wanted to go shopping. Edward and I both simultaneously rolled our eyes. When we caught each other's eye roll we both started to laugh. "You guys are so cute together," Mercedes said.

When my cell phone started to vibrate, every Cullen turned their gaze in my direction, although they kept up their conversations. Grandpa Tom had garnered Edward's attention as my phone vibrated a second time. "Excuse me for a moment." I stood and walked my way out of the restaurant.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak with Miss Lily Christensen?"

Immediately I knew what this phone call was about. "Yes, this is she." I started to pace back and forth waiting for the news. To passersby, I probably looked extremely hyper.

"Miss Christensen, I am calling in regard to the arraignment for Mr. Jack Warner. I wanted you to know that it is not necessary for you to be there. However, you will need to be there when the actual trial begins, that is depending upon how he pleads, of course."

My mood had lifted when I was told that it wasn't necessary to go to the arraignment. Upon hearing the rest of the information my stomach felt sour and eating was no longer enticing or welcome.

"We will make sure to call you after the arraignment to tell you how it went."

"Yes ma'am, thank you," I said.

"Miss, do you have any questions that I can help answer for you?"

"No ma'am. I will be expecting your call later this week. Thank you."

I ended my phone call and stood there on the sidewalk.

"Lily, are you alright?" Dad was standing near me. I hadn't even noticed him approach me.

"I'm alright, Daddy." He hugged me tightly and then took my small hand into his large one. We walked back inside to join the celebration.

Dad pushed my chair in while I sat down. My plate had been cleared away, probably thanks to Alice and Edward. I could not have eaten another bite anyway.

I heard Jasper teasing Alice about the woman who handed Alice her diploma. I burst into laughter recalling her face, the phone call forgotten. Esme then spoke up, "Lily, you should see the other graduation photos for the others." She smiled deeply and Edward leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Almost all of our graduation photos over the years have some administrator shaking our hands with the same look of revulsion. It is quite humorous. Be happy that your first graduation photo will be normal."

We sat together for another hour while listening to Emmett argue the finer points of Call of Duty to Jake and Seth. "Are you ready to go home?" Edward was leaning into me and he had that sexy tone to his voice that he sometimes gets.

"I am taking Lily home," Edward announced. I walked over to my parents angling myself for a hug. Next, I turned to my grandparents and hugged them, too.

Jasper wiggled his eyebrows at Edward and then he said, "Don't you want dessert?" I was so stuffed. I said matter of factly, "I couldn't eat another bite Jasper, but thank you." I had walked back to hug Mercedes and she started whispering in my ear after she snorted. "Lily, call me later and I will explain what just flew right over your head." She gave me a knowing look and the light bulb turned on in my head and proceeded to blush a really nice ruby color.

Edward and I walked out to my car and I threw him my keys so he could drive. I sat in the passenger seat and breathed out a huge sigh of relief that this day was finally over and I could finally start my summer vacation.

I was going to spend these next few days relaxing and then it will be time to prepare for a wedding, a court case and an eventual move.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 38**

Alice wanted to take me to shop for my wedding dress, but she wanted to take me to Chicago, "better dress selection" she said. I had no idea why Chicago was so enticing, although it was extremely exciting to be going on a trip and not worry about getting back early for school or to study, it was very liberating. Esme and Rosalie were going with us. Mom wanted to go, but dad had talked her into taking the cruise on the yacht that Carlisle and Esme offered them over the Christmas holiday.

I was so happy for them. They deserved to have fun together. It has been so long since dad was home on leave for a happy occasion.

Edward and I met mom, dad, Carlisle and Esme at the yacht to see them off. Esme and I showed mom where she would be sleeping, although they could stay anywhere on board. After I helped mom unpack her suitcase, I found dad down in the engine room with Carlisle. He looked like a kid in FAO Schwartz. Dad had to pinky promise me that he would not spend the entire trip in the engine room or at the helm.

After Edward and I bid my parents goodbye, we drove back to his house...our house. Alice was waiting on the porch for us. She was pacing up a storm; I almost couldn't see her she was moving so quickly. It was hilarious to watch from a distance. She then stopped and shifted from foot-to-foot anxiously awaiting our arrival.

When Edward pulled his Audi to a stop, the passenger door had been wrenched open so hard that it almost came off its hinges. "Alice, you are going to pay for my door repair." Alice turned around and waved him off. "Have Rosalie fix it." Edward huffed out an exasperated breath as he tilted his head up to the sky.

Once inside the house, I noticed a large cork board with a huge map pinned on set up in the middle of the living room. After setting my purse down on the coffee table, I made my way to the kitchen, my heels clicking loudly on their tile floor. I pulled on their subzero refrigerator doors and grabbed bottled water. I stood in place taking a large swig of the ice cold water. After replacing the cap back on the bottle, I closed the refrigerator doors and walked back toward the living room.

"What is the map for?" Alice met me halfway and took my shoulders into her hands and she guided me back to the map. She held up her arms pointing to the map and said, "This map, my dear, is for me to map out our plan of action." Alice then grabbed a sharpie marker and started to furiously mark up the map. Soon, it resembled a football playbook. I couldn't keep up with her and hoped that someone could translate for me.

"Okay, dummy version, we..." she pointed to Rose and me and then to herself "are going to Chicago to go dress shopping. Don't worry; it will be rainy for a few days. They guys are going to be hunting out in Alaska and to visit friends. Our plane leaves tonight, so you better spend quality time with your significant others." Alice had gestured to Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't help, but smile at Alice's enthusiasm.

Edward and I spent the evening alone together. I asked him to teach me to dance the waltz. His crooked smile appeared and he agreed to teach me the steps after I expressed a desire to learn how for our first dance at our wedding. Edward is a very good teacher. He is patient and kind with me...well most of the time.

"Okay lead foot, if I were human I definitely would have broken bones in both of my feet," Edward managed to chuckle out. His smile was devilishly handsome as I gazed up into his eyes. I was about to apologize, but his playful expression told me there was no reason to.

When the music finally stopped, my legs felt like jelly and perspiration was dripping down the back of my neck, making my hair curl up even more. I was out of breath and reached for my bottled water. I had no idea when the family had returned, but they were watching us - probably for some time.

Eventually, I sat down to catch my breath and Emmett came and sat with me. "How are you holding up, kiddo?" He reached over and patted my leg. I huffed out an exhausted breath and replied, "I'm well, how about you?"

"Me? I could dance all night long."

"Show off!"

Emmett laughed and patted my leg again as I watched Rosalie and Edward dancing gracefully nearby. "Hey Em, would you please move the sofa out of our way?" Edward asked. I was about to stand up and help when Emmett picked up the couch, with me on it and walked over to the far glass wall depositing the couch on the wooden floor. He then moved the coffee table and the wingback chair. Rose and Edward gracefully glided across the floor.

Emmett pulled me off of the couch and started to dance with me giving me pointers. I was blown away with the ease, which he moved. Emmett was extremely graceful for his large frame and height. My tiny hand was completely engulfed in his large one. I had to tilt my head all the way back in order to see his beautiful face, which was smiling down at me.

"Lily, you are a marvelous dance partner." I snorted out loud and then laughed like a hyena. "Emmett, it must be _soo easy_ to dance with a partner who has absolutely no idea what she is doing!" I said sarcastically. We swept past Carlisle and Esme, whom I never noticed enter the room.

Emmett was so proud of himself, he puffed out his chest as he responded, "Actually, when you have _someone like me_ who can lead, then it doesn't matter if you can dance or not."

"Oh, I see." Suddenly, he dipped me down until my head practically touched the floor, his eyes lit with mischief, his lips nearly grazing mine, but before they could touch, he was sweeping me back up again twirling me around the dance floor.

Eventually, Carlisle tapped Emmett's shoulder. "May I cut in?" Emmett bowed to Carlisle and then took my hand, kissed it and handed me over to Carlisle. He and I started to glide across their beautiful chestnut floors. The only couple not with us was Alice and Jasper, although I could only guess where they were. Emmett had taken Rosalie off dancing and Edward and Esme had glided right past us, Edward winking at me.

"Carlisle, is there anything you can't do well?" He grinned down at me. "Um...no. There is nothing I can recall that I can't do well." I chuckled and responded, "Wish I could say the same."

Carlisle slowed our pace and then looked in my eyes very tenderly. "Honey, you are very good at the only thing that matters, making my son very happy." I stopped my movement and embraced Carlisle tightly feeling pure joy.

Edward swept me up in his cool embrace. We danced together for a little while longer. "Baby, you are getting so much better. Pretty soon, you could give your own lessons." We ended up in our bedroom spending a few romantic hours alone.

Edward escorted me to the airport. While waiting to board our plane, he held me in his arms and stroked my hair. I could hear sweet nothings being whispered in my ear. "I am going to miss you, Edward."

He squeezed me more tightly and kissed my forehead and then down my jaw line. "If you need me...for anything at all...call me and I will come to you."

When our plane had started to board, Edward kissed me passionately. We resembled that old photo taken in 1945 of the sailor kissing the nurse. Some people had started to whistle. My cheeks burned with a mixture of fire and embarrassment, which only made Edward keep kissing me with even more abandon. Esme cleared her throat very quietly, but Edward got the point. He started to peck my lips a few times and then he kissed my forehead one last time and watched us walk away with our carry-on bags in hand. When we were halfway down the hallway to board the plane, I heard, "Lily, I love you!" Blushing, I turned my head to see Edward standing in the same spot with his arms outstretched as he called out to me.

Sitting on the plane made me nervous. I have flown before, but I always get nervous, it is the feeling that you aren't in control. Alice was sitting with me and Rose and Esme were sitting together in front of us. I am by no means a white knuckle flier, but still feel uneasy.

"Alice, why are we going to Chicago?" Alice turned to me and shushed me like a small child. "We aren't far enough away yet." Wow, that sounded ominous. So there was something she had in mind that she was keeping from Edward. I am now dying to know what she was thinking.

It was getting late and my eyes were getting heavier and heavier to stay open. Before I dozed off completely, I turned to Alice and said, "Alice, we aren't going to crash, are we?" All Alice did was laugh her cute tinkling bell-like laugh at me. I took that as a definite no. Soon everything faded away as I leaned my head on Alice's shoulder.

Our plane landed on the tarmac jostling me awake. "Good morning sleepyhead. I was dying to wake you, but I had to force myself not to. Edward explicitly said we should let you sleep. He made me promise not to wake you. We have arrived." After taking my head off of Alice's shoulder I smiled at her. "Good morning, Alice."

As we off-loaded the plane, Esme was standing on my right side and Rosalie was on my left. Alice was walking directly in front of us. We made our way through the busy terminal to the baggage claim and fished out our bags. A regular human would have had trouble with the many bags that we were carrying. Alice is a packer and she had to pack an extra bag for all of my human needs, which was ridiculous, but she cannot be dissuaded. As we started to the opposite end of the terminal to get to our rental car, men kept approaching us offering to carry our bags. We all kept politely saying no.

One man had grabbed my arm to gain my attention, I startled and immediately Rosalie turned and dropped her bags. She looked livid with rage. She was so angry I wasn't sure what she would do and then she started to speak. "Take your hand off of my sister or I will break your arm, scumbag." I literally thought she was going to rip his head off, which would be extremely messy and expose their secret. Panicked, I looked to Alice and Esme to help smooth things over, but they both had similar looks on their faces.

The poor man dropped my arm instantaneously. He had a bewildered look on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm or to frighten you."

Rosalie wasn't having any of it though. "Yeah...well keep moving dirt bag. Lily, are you alright?" I feared opening my mouth at that particular moment, so I nodded my head yes. She picked up her bags and started to walk again with a "don't mess with me" look spread across her features. Men approached us, but after getting a good look at Rose's face, they threw their hands up in a surrender-type gesture and simply walked away.

We all managed to make it safely, well safely for all of those poor men, to our rental car. My bags were pulled away from me and Esme placed me in the car then sitting next to me. We started driving away from the O'Hare Airport and were driving near the heart of town. Rosalie was driving with ease through the heavy traffic that was all around us. I was getting nervous, but she seemed unfazed. Eventually, we were on the outskirts of town and driving through an old influential neighborhood.

Our car pulled to a stop in the drive of an old Victorian home. "This home is so beautiful." Alice piped up, "Well it should be - it's yours." I got out of the car and looked more closely at this beautiful home. It was a three story Victorian painted a light canary yellow color with white trim. There was a lush green lawn spread out across a large expanse of yard. There was a huge tree tucked on one side of the yard. I could tell that on a hot sunny summer day it would provide ample shade. Hanging from that tree was an old wooden swing. I smiled picturing Edward as a child swinging from it. Fragrant white carnations were planted on either side of the sidewalk leading up to the front door.

"Alice, I don't understand." Esme and Rose were carrying the bags like human women would, since we were in a populated neighborhood. Alice had opened the front door with an old fashioned looking key letting us enter.

Inside the foyer you could see that the whole house was filled with antiques. I walked to my right inside a living room. There was an old brick fireplace and two large mauve colored camel back sofas with claw feet in the room, situated to face each other with a coffee table placed in the middle. I sat down on one of the sofas and waited for the others to finally sit down.

My cell rang. "Hello?"

"Did you make it okay?" Edward's velvet voice sailed through the line.

"Yes, I did. I am sitting in the most beautiful home right now." I could hear that Jasper and Emmett were yelling at him to hurry.

"Okay, I'm coming. I am glad you are safe and that you like the house. I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Edward." The phone clicked off and I smiled thinking how thoughtful he is.

Once the girls brought everything inside, they were all blurs running around the house putting things away. Eventually, they all sat down. "Lily, didn't Edward tell you? Honey this was his childhood home." My mouth dropped open. I really didn't know what to say. "No, he didn't. With everything that has gone on in the past months, he never got around to it and I never asked."

I stood up and walked around in the living room taking everything in with curious eyes. I stepped up to a mantle and there was an old painting of a beautiful woman settled above the fireplace. "Is that...is that Edward's mother? She is so beautiful." I stood up on my tip-toes trying to get a better look. "He looks just like her."

"Yes Lily, that is Edward's mother, Elizabeth, and she is very beautiful." Esme said. I looked around and took in the care with which this house had been cared for. "Who takes care of this house?"

Alice smiled at her. "Lily, this home is actually taken care of by Edward's family. They know absolutely nothing of Edward's existence. After he had been changed he waited for his aunt and uncle to come back to the area and take over the house. They lived all the way across the country and hired someone to sell the house. Edward bought it under the guise of Carlisle's name.

After a few years, the family had met with Carlisle wanting somehow to get the house back after they had fallen on hard times. Carlisle told them that they could live there free of charge, as long as they left the house in its original condition. If anything needed to be repaired or replaced to let him know and he would take care of it. They were Edward's only living relatives and he wanted to help them. Edward loved them dearly.

"Are Edward's relatives here now?" I looked around trying to see if anyone was hidden around the corner or about to enter the room. There was no one; it was absolutely still and quiet.

"No sweetheart, the caretaker, Edward's distant relative is currently staying with friends while we are here," Esme said.

My stomach started to rumble and Rosalie rolled her eyes. They escorted me to the large kitchen that was updated with brand new appliances. I went to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, went to the refrigerator and pulled out a jug of milk, pouring it inside the glass. I saw cream cheese and spread some on a bagel. I ate standing up peering out of the kitchen window into an expansive back yard. There were rose bushes, wild flowers, a large lawn, many trees and a vegetable garden planted. I felt as if this place was a haven that Edward's mother would go into, maybe watching him play as a child. Just thinking that brought a smile to my face and lightness in my heart.

"Emmett is now Carlisle's relative who now owns the house," Rose said with a smile.

"I still can't get over Edward having living relatives." It was a strange idea thinking of living, breathing, family members roaming around town.

"Honey, sit down. We need to talk about why we are really here," Esme said, she gestured for me to follow her. Her eyes were very kind when she said it.

I sat down on the sofa and started speaking, "I know there is another reason why we are here, so tell me. I can take whatever it is." I started to think they had second thoughts about me being part of their family, the odd human out. I figured maybe they would confront me away from Edward to talk sense into me. I know they love me, but maybe I am a little to human for them to take.

Alice must have felt my concern, maybe being married to Jasper for so long helped her tap into his gift. She jumped over to me, sitting very close and took my hand. "Lily, don't worry, we love you. We are here to talk to you about your getting pregnant."

Whoa, that is so not what I expected. "Guys, that is completely impossible. Edward isn't capable of fathering a child. Besides, I was being really, really selfish."

Rose looked sad and then said, "No Lily, you aren't selfish and we can help you." I looked bewildered. "How am I going to have a baby if I am going to be changed soon?"

Esme reached over and grabbed my free hand. "Lily, if you wanted, you could have your baby and when it is time for your change, some of us would take care of your child, you can trust us with your child's safety."

I looked confused. I had so many things running through my mind. "I trust you. It is me that I don't trust. What if I have a child and after my change, I attack her or him? I also don't want to make a mistake being a newborn and force Edward or Carlisle to create a vampire child. We definitely could not control one and that wouldn't be fair to any of us, especially the child."

Rose spoke again, "Lily, the baby would stay human, we would make sure of that and he or she would live to be an adult, like you are now. If he or she wants to become one of us, then we can change him or her when the time is right. We wouldn't do that until they are old enough to make that choice."

She had made a lot of sense. It actually sounded good. "You guys didn't bring me here so I could sleep with a strange man, did you? Is that why you had Edward and the guys go on vacation apart from us?"

Rose laughed heartily, "No, silly. Of course we wouldn't do something like that, never." I really felt embarrassed for being so obtuse and absurd. So a donor clinic would be in order if I did decide to have a baby, unless we adopt. I was off in my own thoughts when Esme spoke up. "We need to show her. Come on, let's go."

Esme held out her hand to me and helped me rise. I looked back at the portrait of Edward's mother one last time before we left the house. We drove to the university and parked the car in the lot in front of the library. "Guy's, I appreciate your enthusiasm about my going to college, but I just graduated from high school a few days ago."

Before I could say anything more, I saw Edward walk out of the library and head north. I opened the car door and started to yell, "Edward...Edward wait!" He never turned around. I started to run to catch up. I grabbed his arm as I approached him. He turned and looked me up and down, a smile spread across his lips forming that crooked smile that I loved so much. But, he wasn't my Edward. He was someone else, someone human.

"Hi, I think you have me mistaken for someone else. My name is Aaron. What's your name?"

"Oh...my name? My name is Lily."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you, Lily."

His eyes were a blue, almost a sapphire blue color and they were beautiful. His hair was short, much shorter than Edward's hair and it wasn't pigmented with red, creating that beautiful bronze color. His hair was a dark brown, almost a black color. He was the same height as Edward and he had the same build. His skin was very tan. His eyes were rounder in shape than Edward's. He also had a scar on his cheek that appeared to be from having the chicken pox as a child.

I was so engrossed in looking at Edward's look-a-like distant relative; I had never even noticed Alice, Rose or Esme approach us. "Can we buy you coffee?" Rose asked. His eyes lit up as he saw the three beautiful new arrivals. "As a matter of fact, I was on my way back to the dorms. Yes, I would like that very much, ladies."

We all turned around and headed on foot toward the closest coffee house. We ordered two coffees and a sandwich and made our way to the table in the corner of the room. "There is something we want to ask you," Alice said.

Aaron's eyes glazed over and he was practically drooling at Alice. I kicked her under the table and was instantly sorry because I injured my foot, but she got the point and turned the charm down.

"So how do you afford your schooling?" He was surprised by her question. I think he was secretly hoping that she would have asked him out on a date or something else. "Alice!" I yelled out in shock. She took my hand and squeezed it.

Just looking at Edward's distant relative, Aaron, I suddenly figured out what they wanted. Immediately, I stood and asked Alice to follow me outside. I then started in on her. "Alice, please tell me that Aaron isn't going to father my child?" Alice's eyes lit up. "Are you out of your mind?" I bellowed.

"Lily, you have been thinking about sperm donation, correct?" I looked at her more softly. I could see her trying to make me happy and fulfill my dream.

"Well yes, I suppose I have," I answered weakly.

"Well, why not have Aaron donate his sperm? That way you will have a child with some of Edward's genetics."

"Isn't that a little disturbing? I mean, he's related to Edward. Wouldn't that be like cheating or something?" she asked.

"No, of course it wouldn't. It would be the same as any donation from the clinic. He donates his sperm and weeks or months or even years later you would have a doctor take that sample and inseminate you. You and Edward have your child without any interference from Aaron. He gets paid and you get your baby...it's a win-win situation," Alice said.

"Alice, what if I don't want to have a child?" She just looked at me and smiled kindly. "Lily, you need to have this avenue open just in case you do want a child someday. I am not saying you get pregnant right now, but you need this option available."

I could tell that she would keep this up until she got her way, so I acquiesced and walked back inside the coffee house and rejoined the others. "Alice, Lily, we spoke to Aaron and he is willing to do whatever it takes." Alice clapped her hands together in triumph. "Okay, did my friends tell you how much we are willing to offer you?"

I turned to Esme and Rosalie. They smiled at me and then gave me a look trying to tell me to go with the flow. "Yes they did, but they did not tell me exactly what I have to do. Although, let me just say that I am willing to do anything if I get to have my education paid for. Money has been an issue for me as of late," Aaron said. _What? This is just crazy, _I thought.

Alice smiled. "We have the money and I am willing to add in an extra $50,000.00 for your trouble." Aaron choked on his sandwich, his eyes appearing like round saucers. "What would I have to do?" he coughed out.

Rosalie blurted out, "We want you to go to a sperm bank and donate a sample." Aaron coughed and said, "You want me to do what?" Rosalie leaned in to him and said, "Did I stutter?"

He held up his hand and said, "Wait...I am not saying no, but that is the weirdest thing anyone has ever asked me to do." He had begun to look around. "Is this some sort of frat prank?"

Alice stood up, "No. Follow me."

We all stood up and walked to the car. She opened the trunk and inside was a silver suitcase. She pulled it out and closed the trunk lid, placing the case on top. She opened the case and inside was stacks of hundred dollar bills. She closed it and handed Aaron the case. "This is yours. Take it."

"Also, I will make arrangements to pay your tuition here or anywhere you want to go to school. As long as you are in school, it will be paid for by us. It doesn't matter if you go to law school or med school."

His eyes were displaying gratitude and shock. "I don't know what to say."

Esme said, "Just say you are going to go to the clinic." He stuttered out, "Of course I will go. I will go today, but why me?"

"We think you possess everything we are looking for, tall, dark, handsome, and intelligent and we just knew you were the right guy," Rose said. He blushed and ran his hand through his hair. It was the specific movement that was so Edward. It was unbelievable to see this trait from someone else. They could be twins. Their resemblance was uncanny.

"You guys go ahead and go shopping. I will go with Aaron to the clinic," Alice said pointedly.

"Goodbye Aaron, it was a pleasure meeting you," I said somewhat in shock that my family would go to this length for me to have a baby in the future.

Aaron shook our hands and the said to Alice, "Follow me." They walked away together and we got into the car and drove off, headed for downtown.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 39**

Sitting on the plane, I was thinking about our vacation. The last few days had been excruciatingly fast paced and nonstop, but so much fun. While trying on simple dresses Rosalie informed me that Alice had a vision of my wedding being white tie, for which she started planning "The Affair of the Century", as she called it. After Alice had returned from her side trip with Aaron, we were already dress shopping.

I spent hours trying on dresses. We walked from store to store. I think I tried on every wedding dress in Chicago. The last sales woman we encountered was very kind and accommodating, but she was brutal when helping me into the dresses. My skin was accidentally zipped up into a dress, twice. I yelped in pain and Esme flinched when my blood was shed. It appeared as if Esme's mouth was watering. I worried for a moment about her being too hungry to keep from attacking me, but she was strong enough to excuse herself and go outside to breathe in the fresh air from the recent rain storm. Alice looked unfazed as I was being tortured and Rose looked like she felt bad for me, but there was nothing she could do to help me.

After each dress had been put on, Alice would grab her iphone and snap a photo, which she then would email to my mother and Grandma Bella's phones so they could see what was going on. Every once in a while, Alice would get a reply from mom or Grandma Bella, both protesting the dresses were much too much. Finally, I had to make a couple of phone calls and tell them both that once I found the right dress, that _I was_ happy about, they both need to accept it even if it was too fancy for them.

Alice was right; I did need the suitcase filled with my human necessities. My Pamprin came in handy. I was moody, retaining water and extremely tired. I even cried like a baby during television commercials, which was weird. I felt so bad that my family had to put up with me. At night, I would stay up with them as late as I possibly could. We would talk and dance and sing. It was like having a huge slumber party. Since we had arrived, I hadn't heard from Edward again. I assume that while the guys were in Alaska, there may not have been a cell signal where they were staying.

When I had told Alice all those months ago that I could spend a good eight hours shopping, she took me at my word. I was given three square meals and allowed to rest, but I was exhausted. I tried on hundreds of dresses in three days. My legs were killing me from all of the walking we were doing. We hardly drove anywhere. Alice, Rose and Esme, being vampires, never tired of our trekking around town or ever became out of breath like I did. I felt like an extreme wuss.

While on the plane, Alice kept me awake the entire flight so she wouldn't be bored. She planned on us flying overnight and we would arrive at the airport just before the sun rose over the horizon. It would be a bright sunny day just after we pulled up to the house, so they were safe from being seen.

I think I slept a total of 16 hours in three days. Between it being that time of the month, being cooped up on a plane, lack of sleep, walking an unknown amount of miles running around, trying on dresses and meeting Edward's look-a-like, exhaustion set in and I didn't have it in me to dress up for a plane ride home. I would make it up to Edward later by surprising him and taking him out somewhere nice.

I dressed in a black pair of sweats with the legs pulled up to my knees, a one size too small white t-shirt, that I found out after we arrived had holes in it, a pair of my old ratty tennis shoes and ankle socks. I had pulled my hair up into a ponytail with part of it tumbling out. I looked like a mess. I wore no make-up and had dark circles under my eyes and to top things off, I think I was getting a huge zit on my chin. What I really needed was to get home to Edward and sleep for a good eight or nine hours and then take a nice hot shower.

Jasper met us at the airport. His eyes lit up when he saw Alice. She ran right into his arms and they embraced tightly, never having to say anything, their eyes said everything they needed to know. Walking through the terminal, my feet were dragging and I was so tired, I kept yawning. Jasper had asked Rose to drive because he suddenly was exhausted. Alice, Jasper and I rode in the back seat of my car.

The ride was smooth and I dozed off leaning my head on Jasper's shoulder and that is the last thing I remember.

**JPOV**

Lily had leaned her head on my shoulder. I don't know why, but Lily's emotions were out of whack today. Her exhaustion was making me equally as exhausted. I leaned my head on top of hers, folded my arms across my chest and closed my eyes. Our breathing became shallower as we drove further away from town toward the house. "Jasper, what are you doing?" Rose said, looking at me through the rearview mirror. After opening one eye to peer at Rose, I closed it again answering, "I think I am falling asleep. Lily is so tired that it is hitting me like a ton of bricks. I haven't felt this way since I was human."

"Jasper, you know you can't sleep, right?" Rose said. I just nodded my head and stayed quiet.

When we arrived at the house, I woke Lily and it took us a few minutes to finally walk inside. As I hit the threshold, my senses were extremely heightened and I became very apprehensive. There were too many emotions coming at me all at once.

**LPOV**

When we opened the door Edward was there hugging me tightly. It felt so good to be held in his well-built arms. I just wanted to go to bed and hibernate. He walked me into the living room and sitting down on the sofa were three beautiful – no - absolutely gorgeous women. When they caught my eye, they stood up, each one extremely tall, willowy and very graceful. One had flowing strawberry blond hair. Instead of looking over at me she kept her eyes on Edward as she spoke, "So, you are the one who has finally captured our Edward's heart." She emphasized "our" as if she owned him or something. "Edward, your little human is absolutely precious. I never imagined something so" after a long dramatic pause said, "sweet."

My mouth dropped open and I really didn't know what to say or do, so I just stood there dumbstruck. I finally realized what I must have looked like to them. I knew I was a fright, a hideous train wreck. A series of emotions steamrolled over me; I felt embarrassment, humiliation, anger, possessiveness, sadness and betrayal. I had no idea what to think or what to do. I tried very hard to keep my facial expressions neutral.

"Please, sit down," Edward gestured to all of us, rubbing my back in soothing circles as he spoke. I sat in the wingback chair and just stared at the stunning women. The rest of the family were sitting or standing around them. I suddenly felt like it was them against me, it was stupid and irrational to think that way, but that is how they congregated, vampires on one side and the human on the other.

The sun was now out and shining brightly. Each vampire had the sun bouncing off of their skin making it glitter magnificently. "Lily, I would like you to meet our dear friends Irina, Kate and Tanya," Edward said. He finally sat on the sofa next to Tanya, the strawberry blonde. "Hello Lily, it is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. We have heard so much about you," Tanya said.

_They did?_ _Of course they did. That is ironic since I had never heard a single thing about them._ As Tanya said that she had started to touch Edward either on his leg or his arm. Once, I even caught her touch his face. My left eyebrow shot up to the sky.

_Why wasn't Edward sitting with me or standing next to me? Why was he allowing this goddess of a vampire touch him like that?_ I really wasn't sure how much I could stand. I wasn't sure who I wanted to hit more, Tanya for being so obviously forward with Edward or Edward himself for allowing her to touch him. I mostly stayed quiet for fear that I may blurt out something horrible. I then noticed that she flirted with all of the men, but Alice, Rose nor Esme seemed bothered by the flirtation. But they were equals with our visitors whereas I...was not.

When Edward said he was visiting friends, he never mentioned those friends were females; especially females that looked like that. All three women were dressed to kill. They all had a figure like Rosalie. Kate and Irina were wearing Carolina Herrera; one was an orchid print dress with short sleeves and empire waist. It was very flattering to the body. The other was wearing an off white long sleeved blouse with black floral beading and appliqués; it had a mandarin collar and went with a matching black pencil skirt. Tanya was the most flamboyant of the three wearing a white ruched jersey dress by Versace; it barely made it past mid-thigh, showcasing her extremely long, cream colored, fit legs. I thought about my appearance and wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

I sat there with doe eyes taking in this whole spectacle. The rest of the family, with the exception of Jasper, seemed excited that we were all in the same room together. Finally, the awkward silence had been broken. "So, Edward tells us that that you just graduated from high school. This must be a really exciting time for you," Kate said. It was a nice way to make conversation, but somehow it managed to make me feel so insignificant. These women must be at least as old as Edward, maybe much older than he and they certainly would not be interested in me or my schooling. "Yes, I did and I am very excited."

I was so overwhelmed; all I wanted to do is rest. "If you all will please excuse me, I am so very tired."

I stood up and made my way to the staircase. "Of course you are," Tanya's voice floated elegantly to my ears. Without looking at any of them I walked up the stairs and entered my bedroom. I really wanted to just lie down and cover up in my warm blankets and pretend this meeting never happened.

When I got to my room there was a suitcase and garment bags lying on my bed. _Just great_, I thought. I headed downstairs and towering over me was Tanya. "I hope you don't mind my staying in your room. Kate and Irina have the other spare bedrooms and Edward said it would be perfectly alright for me to take yours." A smile spread across her lips. It looked friendly, but that is not how I perceived it.

I kept walking downstairs and panned my gaze to Edward, who just smiled his crooked smile at me. I then looked at the rest of the family and Jasper sat down, well...almost falling on the sofa, his eyes sympathetic. At the bottom of the staircase I tripped over my own feet, which is something I never do. _Great, all I need is to not only look terrible, but also look feeble and clumsy, _I thought.

After regaining my composure, I walked into the foyer and grabbed my purse and car keys heading for the front door. Before I was able to put my hand on the doorknob, Edward was there barring my exit. He was looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"Get out of my way. I am so angry with you right now Edward Cullen." The family approached us with concern written all over their faces. "Lily, what is wrong?"

"Do you want to know what is wrong? I will tell you, but you won't like it."

"No, I do want to hear what you think. Lily, please tell me what is wrong?" His voice sounded hurt, which only made me feel like an ass.

"How could you do this to me?" I bent down low and opened the door wide, squeezing between Edward's side and the door's frame. I walked hurriedly to my car. Edward was there stopping me from getting in. "Lily, just tell me what is wrong. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

I threw my purse inside the window of my car, its contents scattering everywhere. I was staring at his sparkling skin. It reminded me of looking into a kaleidoscope. "You better get inside before someone sees you."

"I am not going anywhere until you tell what I have done that caused you so much pain."

"Edward, I am not in pain."

Edward turned his head around looking directly at Jasper, who shook his head in response. Edward then looked back at me, his face confused and sad.

I angrily gazed at Jasper. "Traitor." He looked sad, but didn't speak.

I started speaking in a normal voice, but knew that it would get loud and hysterical at any moment. "How could you bring these women home with you and not tell me?"

His eyes softened and he started to laugh. "Is that all this is. Are you jealous? Lily, you are so cute. There is absolutely nothing for you to be jealous of."

Damn it, I didn't want to be cute. Kitties, puppies and babies are cute. I am a grown woman who wanted to be sexy, desirable and just plain hot. I looked down at myself and groaned. Right now, I was none of those.

"Edward, look at me? I mean _really look_ at me. I look like a slob...a...a refugee from a third world country or bag lady chic. I am far from being cute or anything else for that matter. As for nothing to be jealous about; have you seen those women and have you really seen me? There is no comparison, Edward."

Alice was now by my side attempting to try to smooth things over. I turned my glare on to her. "And you, how could you not warn me about them?"

"Lily, I never saw them until we had already boarded our flight. Lily, we are your family. We love you." My icy stare bore into their eyes and panned over to the rest of the family and our guests before I spoke again.

"Family who loves you doesn't keep secrets from you. I never even knew these women even existed until I come home to find them in our living room! Family who loves you would have warned me that they were here. You had ample time to have me change on the flight or in the bathroom at the airport or hell you could have even had me change in my car as we were driving! Family who loves you would have made an excuse so I could rest and properly get ready to meet three gorgeous women like that, instead of letting me make an ass out of myself and make the worst impression in the history of the world." I looked at each face and they all appeared in states between shock, laughter, amusement and sadness.

"None of you even understand how I feel, well except for Jasper and Esme. You all think I am being ridiculous. You know what, I probably am. You all think that I probably look just fine, that my outer appearance isn't as important as what is on the inside, but it matters what I think and I think I look terrible and I can't help the way I feel."

I tried to get into the car, but Edward just stood in front of me. "Stay away from me, Edward. I am so mad, all I really want to do is beat your sorry ass into the ground, and since I can't even do that because I am a stupid human, I am just going to leave. Don't try and stop me."

I shoved as hard as I could onto Edward's chest; he stepped back for me because I could never have moved him otherwise, and got in my car and started to drive off into the bright sunshine.

I drove home and hugged my parents when I entered the house. "Sweetpea, Edward called. He was very upset and wants you to phone him."

"I won't and if he calls again, you tell him that the wedding is off until further notice." I ran upstairs and went into my bedroom and cried as I changed clothes. I wasn't tired anymore and hurried to leave. Dad was waiting at my door.

"Sweetpea...I have to be going soon. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not yet, but do you want a ride to San Francisco?" Dad smiled at me, although his smile never quite reached his eyes. I could tell he was sad about my fight with Edward.

"I'd like that," he said. I packed a bag and took my necessities. I made my way downstairs and found mom in the kitchen.

"Mom, did Edward call?" I really wanted to know if he even cared enough to call, even though I didn't want to talk to him.

"Yes, he did and he is very sorry and wants you to meet him at his house." I laughed, like I would go back there with _them_ there. "Honey, he said if you don't go there he will come here."

"Mom, if that is what Edward wants to do then fine by me, but I won't be here when he arrives. I am driving Dad to the airport in San Francisco, so he can catch his flight to his ship."

I kissed my mom and told dad I would wait in the car. I was so depressed, but I didn't want to upset my dad any more than I already have, so I will play non-stop depressing music on my way back home.

I called over my shoulder, "If you tell any Cullen..." I saw the look on my mom's face; the wheels were turning in her head. "Or Hale...where I am, I will never trust either of you again." Mom frowned and then crossed her heart not to tell.

**EPOV**

"She wont' talk to me. What am I going to do?" I sat with my family scrubbing my face with both of my hands.

"Edward, don't you know why she is so angry?" Esme said.

"No, not really. I have no idea why she overreacted."

Esme took my hands and she looked me in the eye. "Edward, you have lived long enough for you to know how fragile human girls can be emotionally. She was right, you know. We did a horrible disservice to Lily by not telling her about our visitors. Lily was obviously not feeling well at all and so she dressed accordingly. She wasn't even told about the others. She was blindsided by us. Frankly, we deserve worse than her making a scene and driving away."

Tanya was there and spoke up. "We never meant to hurt her feelings." She placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a come hither smile. Most men would fall all over themselves trying get together with her, but it had no effect on me whatsoever.

Rosalie snorted. "Tanya, that may be true, you never set out to hurt Lily, but you don't care if you did hurt her feelings either."

"Edward, you allowed Tanya to flirt with you. You may not have noticed the flirting or even wanted it, but you have allowed it for over 100 years. Brother, you need to find Lily and grovel at her feet," Jasper said.

Tanya spoke up again. "Edward, this is why you never betroth yourself to a human. You can play with them, but if you want a mate, you need to be with your own kind."

My eyes flashed and I stood up. "Tanya, you are not helping me right now." I paced around the room for quite a while praying Lily will come home to me.

I pulled out my cell again and dialed her house. "Hi, Liz this is Edward again. Will you have Lily come here or if she won't, I will come there. It is very important that I speak to her." I listened to Liz and she told me she would call me right back.

I couldn't keep still. I need to see her. I even will risk being seen in order to get to her and apologize. My phone rang again and I answered. "Hello? What do you mean she left town?"

"Edward, just what I said, Lily left town to drive her father to an out of the way airport; that way he doesn't have to fly from here and they can spend time together."

I read Liz's mind, Lily is driving to San Francisco, but what Liz said next threw me for a loop.

"Edward, Lily made her father and I promise not to tell you where she will be going or she will never trust us again. I can't break that trust. If I tell you and she sees you, then she will never speak to me again. I am really sorry, I want to tell you, I do, but I can't."

I knew exactly where she was going. I needed to see her without her seeing me. I needed to make sure she was physically safe and just to see her face again. I contemplated leaving town to find her, but I really didn't want to jeopardize Lily's relationship with her parents.

**LPOV**

Dad and I started our 700 mile, 11 hour drive to SFO. After a while of comfortable silence, dad spoke up. "Lily, will you please tell me what happened to make you so upset with Edward?"

Once we made it on to US-30 and started our long drive, I spoke up. "When I arrived this morning at Edward's house, there were women there...three beautiful women."

Dad flashed a terrible face, a face that wasn't something I have ever seen from him. "Did he cheat on you?" I hope that dad would never become angry like that again and shudder to think of him as a vampire.

Hurriedly, I answered, "No, he didn't. I was just caught off guard. I came home looking like a wreck and there they were waiting to meet me."

Dad seemed to take in my words before he spoke again. "Honey, I am on your side, but what was so bad?"

I reached for the buttons on the air conditioner to give my hands something to do. "He never mentioned them ever. How am I supposed to react to seeing three beautiful women sitting with my...hu...my fiancé?"

"Lily, did Edward go out of his way to avoid you or to hurt you?" I had to turn my head and look out the window to think about that for a bit. Dad didn't mind my silence, so he just patiently waited.

"No...But Dad is omission just as bad as lying?"

"Well that is a tough question to answer." Dad looked over into my eyes and then quickly looked back onto the road ahead, the white dotted lines stretching out as far as the eye could see.

"Lily, do you think that Edward omitted telling you about them because he was hiding his friendship or a potential relationship with these women?"

Somewhere deep inside of my gut, I felt that Edward was truly in love with me and those women didn't mean anything to him in a romantic way although, I didn't know their intent toward Edward.

"No, I don't believe so. He did want me to meet them this morning when I arrived, but he never did call me the entire time he was gone or even call me before I arrived to let me know that they were at his house. I feel hurt that he didn't think about my feelings. I felt like an afterthought."

Dad frowned and looked a little sad. I could tell by the look on his face that he was trying to come up with an answer and be diplomatic about it.

"Lily, you are my little girl and I want you to be happy, but I have come to love Edward and think of him as my son. Please talk to him and work this out. I really don't believe that he did this to hurt you on purpose. Tell him how you felt and ask him to please never leave you out of the loop when it comes to decisions in the future, especially after you are married."

Eventually, we entered onto the I-5 and we spent the rest of the car ride talking about our vacations. Dad was over the moon with the yacht and I promised to email the photos that he and mom had taken together, so that he could show off to his shipmates.

When we arrived at the airport, I pulled out my cell and dialed Edward. I felt a rush of excitement and relief when he answered the phone. "Lily, Baby? Please talk to me."

"Yes, Edward it's me. I didn't want you to worry. I will call you later when I check into a hotel here in San Francisco."

Edward's voice held a multitude of emotion as he spoke his next words, "Lily, I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please let me come to you so I can speak with you face-to-face." I thought about it and decided it would be much better for me to speak with him here...alone, then it would be with an audience back at home.

"Edward, I am at the airport right now with my Dad, but if you want to meet me later, I would like that very much. I want to apologize to you. I acted so immaturely."

"Lily, I am on my way to you right now. I will call when I arrive in about two hours."

"Edward it is an 11 hour drive to get here."

I heard his easy chuckle. "Not for me it's not."

I sat with dad and we waited for him to board his flight. As dad's flight was called we both stood up and started to get emotional. "I love you, Dad. Be careful."

"I love you too, Sweetpea." He hugged and kissed me before he left. We waved at one another from afar before he disappeared from sight.

I was famished and found a cafe in Fisherman's Wharf on Hyde Street. After I parked my car a few blocks away and fed the parking meter, I went inside and ordered dinner, which consisted of a salad and large bowl of clam chowder soup. I was starved. I had not felt that hungry in a long time.

I slowly ate my delicious dinner, looking around the cafe, at the different types of people that were eating there. There were families and other people eating alone, like me.

It was a pleasantly warm day earlier, but I couldn't resist the soup, it smelled so wonderful. Now that the sun was lowering on the horizon, it was getting chilly and the fog was starting to roll in, enshrouding the entire city in a cocoon of gray mist.

I find that I love the smell of the salty sea air; it gave me a sense of familiarity that calmed my nerves. I reflected upon my behavior and how a part of me still felt angry and confused, but I love Edward more than anything and would never want to separate over my insecurity, especially with a secret of my own, but I won't tell him about our vacation until I decide if I want to have a baby and a stranger's baby at that.

The waiter walked up to my table and set the bill down before I even looked up at him. I noticed that he was wearing black jeans, a white button-front shirt and had his nose pierced. I paid my bill with a smile and left the cafe. It had almost been two hours and I was anxious to see Edward. As I walked down the street to my car that was waiting about three blocks away, I felt as if I were being followed. I started to walk faster pulling out my cell dialing Edward's number.

I heard the familiar click when someone hits the send button on their phone and spoke frantically before he could say hello. "Edward, where are you? I'm scared. I think a man is following me." I could hear footsteps behind me as I walked down the sidewalk. I cursed myself for parking so far away.

"Lily, where are you?" Edward sounded worried. His voice was getting a little erratic when he spoke.

"I am off of Hyde Street. Do you know where that is?" I asked.

"I do. Go to your car, lock yourself in, start the engine and drive away. Don't worry, I will find you. I am close by, but not close enough to catch your scent...yet."

I walked as fast as I could, almost running. Like an idiot I turned around. He was right there. I really shouldn't have done that. Just a few feet away, there was a man who didn't exactly look like he was transient, but he definitely was not well off either. He was extremely tall and wore a heavy wool coat and dirty jeans with a beanie cap on his head. He must think that since I am alone that I must be an easy mark.

Edward was still on the line probably listening to my labored breathing. "Edward, I don't think I am going to make it to my car."

I felt the man's presence close behind me and I could hear his breathing. I panicked and took off running at full speed to my car, fumbling with my keys in the waning light, trying to get inside. The locks clicked open and I got in shutting the door and hitting the locks again immediately.

"Edward, I made it. I am sitting in the car," I sighed in relief.

The man approached my car and started to pound on the driver's side window. He was hitting it so violently that I thought for sure he would break the window and grab me, pulling me out.

I screamed out in terror dropping my cell on the floor of the car. I started to climb over my console and into the passenger seat, so I could have a way to escape.

This street wasn't that busy but I saw a car fishtail around the corner with its bright lights on pulling to a screeching halt. Before I saw the car come to a complete stop, Edward was already out of the car and he was holding the man by his throat up against the wall of the building that was close to my parked car.

The man was lifted off of the ground at least a foot. Edward now had to look up into the man's eyes. "Do you feel like a big man following women and frightening them as you do unspeakable things to them? How about we frighten you, you filthy scum?"

Edward was far from the beauty that I know him as. When he flashed his teeth, I shuddered violently. His eyes panned over to mine and his face softened a little, but hardened once again when he looked back at the man. He thrust the man away from the building and then back hitting his head on the brick wall. Jasper was right there looking menacing, as well. I had no idea that Jasper had come with Edward.

"Lily, stay where you are, we will be right back." Edward and Jasper had disappeared down a dark alley with the man, carrying him quite easily and then I heard a loud metal sound and then a scream, an unmanly-like scream. Eventually, I saw the same man that had chased me running out of the alley, terrified.

Edward and Jasper both returned and stood by my car. It took me a minute or two before I would open the car door. I was still afraid and trying to process what had just happened. I fought with myself over my fear. I hated to admit that I was afraid of Edward and Jasper, too.

Faith made me take a deep breath and opened the door; soon I was lifted up into Edward's cold embrace. I held onto him with a death grip burying my face into his neck. He smelled so sweet. I never even noticed Jasper walk away and slip inside the Audi, driving off.

Edward just held me for what seemed like forever and I started to cry with salty tears dripping down my cheek and into the collar of his shirt, soaking it completely through.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 40**

Edward and I stood on the sidewalk embracing for a long while. We never moved until I started to shiver. The fog had rolled inland, dropping the temperature substantially. Edward opened the car door and placed his hand around my waist. "No, I don't want you to let me go. I'm still scared."

I gazed up in to his liquid amber eyes and they crinkled as he smiled. "Lily, just get in, I promise not to leave you. I am going around the car to get in on the other side." He crossed his heart with his fingers and helped me get in the car.

I sat in the passenger seat and watched him walk around the front of my car and slide in behind the wheel. He was so calm now, a completely different Edward than the one I saw just a few minutes ago. He held my hand tightly after he turned on the heat. We pulled up to the Fairmont Hotel and Edward stopped the car in front of the valet.

He carried my bag inside and we approached the front desk. Edward pulled out his credit card and handed it over to the stocky manager with a head full of stark white hair. "I called earlier and requested your finest room," Edward said jovially.

"Ahh...Mr. Cullen, what a pleasure it is to have you with us tonight." Edward smiled, but never showed his teeth. I think he was trying to not scare me because of what I witnessed earlier.

Eventually, an honest to goodness bellman with the signature cap, walked up to us to show us our room. He was trying to make polite conversation. "So are you two newlyweds?"

I really didn't want to give out too much information about the two of us, but what was I going to say? I really didn't want him to think we were just hooking up in a hotel, not that there was anything wrong with that, but Edward and I were definitely not the _hooking up_ type. "Umm...yes we are."

He gave Edward a flirtatious smile, his eyes always wandering back to Edward after he failed miserably to hide his overt glances.

I whispered to Edward in a voice that the bellman couldn't hear, "I think he likes you."

Edward frowned. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "He's not really gay." I was about to whisper back, but Edward must have known what I was going to say. "He's not bi either. He is really hoping that I stay long enough for me to meet his younger brother."

I giggled and the bellman turned around to look at me giving Edward the once-over again. I covered up my mouth and said, "Sorry."

When the elevator stopped on our floor, we walked to the door of our suite. When it was opened, Edward picked me up and swept me through the threshold. The young bellman was so busy looking at Edward, I was surprised that he didn't even notice Edward holding me with one arm, supporting my weight, as he pulled out his wallet with the other hand, quite easily, pulling out a hundred dollar bill to tip him with. The bellman thanked Edward and I, but I wasn't really listening, I was off in my own world. It made me wonder how naive I must have looked to Edward and the rest of his family when we first met. There were so many things about all of the Cullens that are so blatantly obvious, I wonder how I didn't recognize it before.

After the bellman closed the door behind him, Edward used his vampire speed to rush me into the bedroom, laying me down on the huge bed.

Immediately, my coherency turned to nil and I started to doze off. Hours later, I awoke to find myself curled up in Edward's arms. I was reveling being alone with my husband and there being absolutely no drama whatsoever, even if the drama was generated by me. I felt him plant kisses on my face and they extended down my shoulders to my arms and hands. I purred in delight.

"About last night?" I started to say, but Edward cut me off.

"I don't want to talk about that. I am just relieved that we made it to you in time."

I knew he struggled with his vampire temper and so I let it go. One day when I am turned, I am sure I will be led further into his world, but until then, I am pretty happy with where I am. I am not sure my human brain could handle seeing Edward for who he truly is, in his element, as a killer.

I decided to tread on more human ground and apologize for yesterday. "Edward, I am so sorry. I was such an emotional mess. I overreacted in front of you and your guests. Will you please forgive me? I am so sorry."

I was taken by surprise when he rolled me over and hovered above me, gazing in to my eyes. "Lily, there is nothing that you need to apologize for. I never considered your feelings and I am the one who should be sorry."

We stayed like that for a long time, our eyes expressing our sorrow and our hope for total reconciliation.

I sat up and started to rise. "Where are you going?" Edward asked.

I looked over at Edward and frowned. "I am in desperate need of a shower."

Edward lifted his eyebrow in disbelief. "You smell good to me."

I rolled my eyes and then smiled. "Boy, I have taught you well my dear husband." I laughed maniacally for a moment then burst in to giggles.

Edward laughed at me. "No...Seriously, the smell of your blood is so much more potent then the smell of body odor."

I lowered one eyebrow and raised the other. "Well...I think that was a compliment...so thank you. But _I_ really don't want to have to smell myself, so off to the shower I go." I just smiled and let him know I wasn't offended.

Since it was still that time of the month, any real romance gets put on hold. Edward swears that it doesn't bother him, but somehow I don't believe him. To me, blood is blood and I don't want to cause him any discomfort or pain.

I walked to the shower alone and took my time. The hot water felt so good. When I got out, there was a clean stack of my clothes sitting out for me. "Thanks, Baby."

I never heard a "you're welcome", so I hurriedly dressed and went out into the living room, drying my hair with the towel. Edward was sitting at a dining table where breakfast was already waiting for me, scrambled eggs with cheese, seasoned home fries and fresh fruit. He was on the phone, apparently talking to one of the family. "No, I want them gone before we get home..."

I cleared my throat and Edward turned to me holding up his hand, signaling for me to give him a moment. I sat down and spoke before I dove into the wonderful food sitting in front of me. "Edward, please don't make them leave because of me. I wasn't being kind or fair to them."

Edward's mouth dropped open and then he just said, "Let me call you back." He hung up and put his cell on the table, looking at me with a look of adoration and surprise.

"Lily, it was wrong of me to have put you in that position in the first place," Edward said sweetly.

I speared a red potato, putting it in my mouth chewing it slowly. "Edward, all that matters is that you didn't try to hurt me on purpose." He frowned at me as I ate a bite of my perfectly scrambled eggs.

"Lily, the only reason I gave Tanya our room is because I figured you and I could sleep at your house. Besides, Tanya and the others don't even sleep, so it wouldn't be used at all."

That made infinite sense to me. "Well, why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, Baby, you really never gave me the opportunity to do so."

I looked sheepishly at him. "I feel so ashamed for getting so angry with you. Please tell me that you and the rest of the family will forgive me?"

Edward gave me one of his dazzling smiles and that was all I needed to know, all was forgiven.

I kept on eating until I ate every delicious bite.

"Lily, you should forgive me for not thinking of your feelings. I have been alone for so long, that it never dawned on me that it would hurt you by not asking for your input."

I stood up and walked over to Edward and sat on his lap, snaking my arms around his neck, which felt good, but cold. "Edward, I am not unreasonable. I would have understood, but you never told me about them. I thought that you were either trying to hide something from me or that you were ashamed of me."

He looked awfully sad. "I could never be ashamed of you."

I replied, "I know that was an awful thing to think and I know how much you love me, and how devoted you are to me."

"And I know you feel the same way for me, my love," Edward said quietly.

His face softened and he kissed my lips softly at first, but his desire to show me how he feels took over. Our kiss turned into passion. My hands twined through his locks. I awkwardly stood; our lips still locked together and situated myself to straddle his lap so that we were face-to-face. His hands gripped my hips forcefully and we both were panting, but it was me who really needed the air. Edward's lips wandered to my neck and he was lavishing me with a multitude of kisses directly over my jugular vein, his cold tongue meeting the overheated skin. My heart was rapidly beating like a drum, making my wanton desire that much more noticeable. My cheeks were flushing a bright crimson. The blood was pumping through my body at an accelerated rate; I could even hear it in my ears. I started gasping for breath; I was ready to lose all of my self control.

That is when I stood up quickly before we went too far. I slowly started backing away from Edward. I could tell Edward, at that moment, was struggling with his true nature. His body was tense and his jaw muscles were tightening. There must have been a different kind of burning fire in his throat, spreading out through his whole body, venom, uncomfortable for him, deadly to me. He then started grinding his teeth together, so I walked in to the other room to give him a moment so he could breathe air that wasn't so filled with my pungent scent.

I started packing my bag and readied to leave for home. After a few minutes his arms snaked around my waist. "Sorry about that, Baby. You smell extra delicious and I should have been more careful."

"Edward, it's okay. I understand. Just give me another day and then we can make up like I really would like too." He pecked my cheek and gathered up my bag and we both headed downstairs to check out of the hotel.

Once the valet appeared with our car up front, Edward helped me in the passenger seat. He got into the driver's seat and we drove off, heading for home.

We listened to music for a while in comfortable silence. Edward was the first one to finally break the silence. "Lily, I found the perfect place for our honeymoon." His eyes were lit with mischief and love.

"You did? Where are we going?" I was really excited to find out exactly where. I was practically jumping out of my seat.

"I am not telling you. It is a surprise. Let's just say I found a perfect place and it will be ready by the time we start our honeymoon."

"That is so not fair Edward Cullen! Now I am going to be wracking my brain trying figure out where we will be going."

Edward just laughed and it was so beautiful it almost hurt.

"Edward?" He looked over at me waiting for my question.

"What is it about me that you find attractive? After seeing Tanya, Kate and Irina I wonder how I even compare to that kind of beauty."

Edward frowned deeply. "You actually are asking me that question?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think that my question was that outlandish, besides I really wanted to know.

He sighed in such a way that it should be obvious to me. "Lily, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon."

Before he could finish I snorted. I really couldn't help it. "Edward, I know that I am pretty compared to some human women, but compared to your family, Tanya, Kate and Irina, there isn't much of a comparison at all. I have huge flaws, blemishes and human weaknesses."

This time Edward snorted, quite loudly and then started to laugh hysterically. I waited until he finished laughing to hear his answer. "Lily, you have a beautiful face, beautiful heart and a beautiful mind. Everything about you attracts me; your blood, your warm body, your sense of humor, your kindness and your strength. Need I go on?"

"No...But you didn't say _why_ I am more appealing than those other women are."

"Well I can't lie, they are very beautiful, but they lack your compassion and spirit. Those women don't hold a candle to you. My heart belongs to you and only you."

When I gave a disbelieving look he kept going, "Honey, Tanya has been flirtatious with me for well over a hundred years and I never once have accepted _ANY_ of her advances. It is your finger that I placed a wedding band upon. It is you, my wife, whom I lost my virginity to. It is you who I want to grow old with."

I couldn't help but giggle at his "growing old" statement.

"You know what I mean" Edward said with a grin spreading across his face, trying to sound serious, but not really accomplishing that task.

"Edward, you are so sweet. You are making me cry." He took my hand and kissed it tenderly before wiping away my tears that were starting to drip down my cheeks.

I was curious and wanted to know more things about his life. "Tell me about your friends."

Edward started telling me about them and their appetite for human men, their decision to be vegetarians and their desire to live like a family. He also told me there were two others, who did not come, Carmen and Eleazar; they were off on holiday together. It made me wonder what they looked like, beautiful no doubt.

Edward was in a sharing kind of mood, so he told me stories about his birth mother, Elizabeth, and how much he loved her. He told me how she would take him, as a child, to a grassy wooded area, and she would prepare a picnic lunch and they would spend the day together, just the two of them. His mother had taught him how to make a slip knot out of large, very long blades of grass so he could catch lizards in them. He didn't always catch a lizard, but the fun was in attempting to catch them.

I had been taking in his story like air. It was utterly fascinating to hear about Edward being a normal human child. "How do you remember that far back?"

Edward looked in to my eyes. "There are so many things I can't remember, but we used to go out once a week, doing the same thing and eating my favorite lunch, so it was burned in my memory."

We talked together for hours and we arrived home about four hours after we left San Francisco, not a very long trip, but in Edward's case we were taking our time. Edward and I were just enjoying being alone together with no interruption. We pulled up to my house and the rest of my family was there with my mom. Edward and I walked to the door and he opened it for me. I was soon engulfed in Alice's arms and we toppled over from the momentum onto my front porch. I ended up landing on top of Alice's tiny body with an audible "oomph"; she turned my body so that she took the brunt of the fall. Instead of getting angry, Edward just laughed and headed inside.

"Sorry, Lily. I am just so excited to see you." She helped me up to my feet and we walked inside the house. I found my mom and hugged her. I hugged the rest of the family and that is when Jasper approached me.

"How are you doing?" He probed my face with his piercing eyes as I pulled away from our embrace.

"I am much better now, thanks." The thanks I gave him was for his insight and understanding into my feelings, as well as for him being there for me when I needed both he and Edward last night.

"You know that I would beat my brother senseless if he ever purposely disrespected you, right?" Edward heard him and punched him in the arm and Jasper then smiled and started to punch Edward back. I laughed because I believed him and would hate to see Jasper truly angry, especially at Edward.

"Everyone, I am so sorry that I overreacted. It was so uncalled for and I am ashamed of my behavior." Esme approached me as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Lily, you were right. We should have told you about our guests' arrival and it was very insensitive of us. I hope that you can forgive all of us. Sometimes we forget that you are our newest member of the family and we behave like we always do by rote."

Mom was extremely emotional with Esme's apology. "Esme, I accept yours if you will accept mine." Mom, Esme and I were hugging and I felt much better.

I started thinking about my dad and I ran upstairs and turned on my computer. I emailed him; I wanted to let him know that everything was okay.

Dear Dad,

Everything is fine between Edward and me.

Thank you for your advice. Miss you already.

Love you

Lily

I sent that off with the photos from the yacht attached. When I stood up there were three visitors standing in my bedroom, my window open wide. I was so used to Edward and Alice, that I never even flinched.

"Hello" Kate said.

"I would like to apologize to you about my behavior yesterday. I am sorry that I overreacted about your appearance here." I had hoped they saw the sincerity in my face.

Kate gracefully walked up to me and shook my hand. "Apology accepted. Actually, we would like to apologize to you..." Kate turned to Tanya and severely said, "Don't we Tanya."

"Yes, we are very sorry," Tanya said.

I sheepishly looked at the three beauties towering over me. They literally had to look down in order to see my eyes and I could tell that Kate and Irina meant the apology, but Tanya really struggled to be kind to me. Although, I gave her reason not be kind to me.

I stood awkwardly with the three vampires, not exactly sure of what to say or do. Suddenly, I knew they didn't thirst for my blood at all. They were very much like Carlisle in that way. Sometimes, I can see my family members trying hard to be good around me; usually I just go away and give them their space.

My three visitors were all very good people...I could just tell, so I felt guilty for acting so abhorrently around them.

The three women and I just kept our eyes on one another, but from time-to-time their eyes would pan over my bedroom and its contents. It made me nervous. I didn't see how three women as old as they were could look around and appreciate what they saw. My bedroom was filled with typical teenage girl belongings such as posters of hot guys, big cork board with photos of my friends pinned up, stuffed animals galore strewn about and my big fluffy eyelet lace bedspread.

I imagined them to have bedrooms that were elegant and filled with fresh flowers that have been imported to the snowy tundra of Alaska, beautiful furniture, the kind that made you afraid to sit on it; I pictured a mix of very expensive antique and modern artwork on the walls and sculptures.

I rocked back on my heels because they never said a word and it made me really uncomfortable. At that moment, I was cursing my brain's wiring. Now would be a perfect time for Edward to read my mind and come rescue me from humiliation or at the very least an awkward silence.

The three women just smiled, but it appeared to be forced. I looked around my room, not wanting to keep looking in their eyes. When I looked back at them, I noticed their roving eyes had stopped on my emo cabbage patch kid and a huge stuffed white lion. "I really have better taste than what you see here..."

"You're young Lily, we can always work on you," Irina said with a smile spread across her face.

I really wanted to change the subject, so I said, "Um...my mom doesn't know about your..." I made the grrr face and used my hands for further visual emphasis, "being vampires...so...um...you will need to exit through the window here. Feel free to come in through the front door."

Before I could bat and eyelash they were gone and a light tapping on the front door could be heard.

I walked downstairs after breathing out a very large sigh. I felt better now that I was out of that awkward situation. Mom was letting them inside, as I made it to the bottom of the stairs. Thankfully, mom had better tact than I did upon our first meeting. She was very welcoming and hospitable.

Tanya, Kate and Irina took to my mother well and I was very pleased. Edward was talking with Emmett quietly about last night and his head turned my way and he smiled at me. I winked and sat down on the sofa and just watched everyone's dynamics. It was educational, as well as entertaining.

Esme, mom, Tanya, Kate and Irina walked into the kitchen and went over wedding plans and seating charts, very boring stuff.

Jasper approached me and sat by my side. He stretched his pale arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "So, why are you sitting here feeling bad about yourself?" He raised an accusatory eyebrow at me.

"Am I? I didn't even notice." Jasper looked in my eyes and did something that surprised me. He took my face in his hand and squeezed, not very hard, but enough to squish my lips together to make me look like a fish.

"If you want me to stop giving you fish lips then you need to turn that frown upside down." He smiled dazzlingly.

A mental fog started rolling around my brain. Jasper needed to turn down the charm. "Am I frowning? I didn't notice."

"We all forgive you and understand why you were so emotional. Let me tell you something about my past that I am not very proud of. We all do things that we wish we could take back."

Jasper's voice was a little sad and very quiet. "I lost control of myself when a human had inadvertently cut herself with a sheet of paper. If it weren't for my family restraining me, I may have killed her."

I saw the pain in his eyes. "Jasper that is awful, but you couldn't help yourself. You can't help who you are. It is in your nature to react the way you did."

Jasper looked at me kindly. "Lily, I am in much better control then I used to be, but don't feel like I am not a monster because I can be. Let's get back to the point at hand. I felt ashamed of the way I behaved and for years and years I struggled with what I did. Don't you see...you lashed out and behaved in that way as a defense mechanism, because you were hurting. It is perfectly normal and we all understand."

Carlisle approached us and sat on my other side. "Honey, we all make mistakes and that is a part of growing up...no, I should say that it is a part of life. We all make snap decisions that we wish we could take back."

"But it is how you deal with them that matters Lily. You apologized, we apologized and now we all are ready to put that behind us and move forward." Jasper said.

I put my arm around Jasper's neck and hugged him. "Thanks Jasper. That helps a lot. You know, you really should be a psychologist."

He winked at me and said, "Well, actually, I kind of am a psychologist...well not a practicing one anyhow and Alice just hates it when I try to _shrink_ her."

I laughed while I was trying to picture Jasper using his knowledge of psychology on Alice.

"It is very difficult to use all of that on Alice, she always knows what I will say and turns it back around on me. I almost always end up on the couch telling her my problems."

We all sat in little groups talking and having a good time for the rest of the afternoon. Later the Cullens and their guests left to go get something to _eat_, leaving my mom and me to fend for ourselves for our own.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 41**

The wedding planning is going full steam ahead. Alice has turned into a tiny tyrant. She is on the phone nonstop and I worry that her phone will end up being permanently glued to her ear. I am not sure how I can explain that away at the wedding. Also, it's a good thing she can't get a brain tumor either. Rosalie is gone again and has made trips to and from places around the globe trying to find rare peonies to use for the bouquets and other floral arrangements. They are out of season here. She has found some, sending photos of them via her iphone, but they were neither large nor beautiful enough, so on she searches.

Esme and mom are going with Alice and I to the church and then to the Space Needle where the reception is being held. I have been away from Edward for a couple of days and I can't wait to get home. We will be meeting with the florist and the caterer to get a visual on the sites and where everything would go. I am not too fond of heights, but I know that Edward would make sure I am safe enough. A huge consolation is that I can keep looking in Edward's eyes instead of looking out the window at 520 feet above the ground.

Alice is so energetic she was moving nonstop. The caterer just watched her open-mouthed, not sure of what to think or say. Alice was a tiny blur as she moved. Her visions were helping her figure out where the tables would be located and then she was picking out where the dance floor will go. Soon, she was using her arms, moving them in high arcs to show us where all of the floral arrangements and centerpieces would be placed. It was kind of funny just watching her.

She had already picked out what I will wear on my honeymoon and packed it away, but she said that I would be getting lots of good stuff during my bridal shower, which was in a couple of days. She and Rosalie had sent out invitations, it was going to be small, but fun. I worried that she may have something outrageous in mind.

I pulled Esme aside and asked her, "What kind of bachelorette and bachelor parties do vampires have?" She burst out laughing, so mom, being nosey, came over to join in on the humorous conversation.

"What is so funny?" mom said. Esme explained, minus the vampire part, what I had just inquired about.

Mom then followed Esme's example and started laughing too, but she threw her hands up in the air as she did it. _I didn't think my question was that hilarious. _"Honey, don't worry, Esme and I will be there to keep you honest and I am sure that Carlisle will be there for Edward, too." I looked at my mom like she was insane and then wondered what was in store for Edward and I, if they are there "to keep us honest."

We drove back to my house and I noticed that the guys cars were parked in the street and a huge ice truck had pulled up to my curb. I had absolutely no idea what it was doing there. There were two men; one was opening the back of the truck and as the door opened, it was extremely raucous, giving off a nails to a chalk board type sound. I covered my ears and scrunched up my eyes, but I could still hear the sound and for some strange reason, hearing that sound makes my mouth water.

I peered inside the back of the truck and there were four large blocks of ice. They had to be at least six foot tall and about four foot wide. They were rectangular in shape and utterly massive. I had no idea what they were for. I assumed that the ice company had made a mistake on the delivery address. A second man had come out of the cab and pulled out a hand truck walking up a ramp, placing the metal plate under the block of ice. He tipped it back and started to off-load it from the truck. What the burly man didn't anticipate was the ice melting a bit and sliding right off the hand truck, tipping over the side of the ramp, right over where my mother was standing.

I screamed, "Mom! Look out." The next thing I knew, Carlisle was lying over my mother on my front lawn a few feet away. The ice block had fallen on to the sidewalk exploding and shattering into a zillion pieces. I ran over to them both, "Mom, Carlisle are you both alright?"

Carlisle stood and helped her stand up. "Yes honey, I am fine, thanks to Carlisle."

"I'm okay Lily; there isn't a scratch on me." Carlisle's eyes twinkled as he looked at me.

The delivery man rushed down the ramp apologizing profusely. "Ma'am, I am so sorry, the ice just slid. I couldn't keep it under control." Mom had just waved him off. "No harm done," she said.

Emmett and Jasper had approached the scene offering assistance to get the ice off of the truck. I looked at them puzzled. "What is all of this?"

Emmett smiled, "our ice sculptures" as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Em, they look like big blocks of ice," I said snarkily.

"Yeah, now it does. Just you wait little lady!" His eyes sparkled. Emmett has a habit of talking with his hands when he gets excited or really pissed off.

Once the ice blocks were off-loaded and moved to the backyard, Emmett pulled out chisels, hammers and a chainsaw. I stood there looking out of the back door and I felt Edward's arm move around my shoulders, so I leaned my head on his chest for a moment. "Baby, why do Emmett and Jasper have a chainsaw?"

Edward laughed, "We are creating our own ice sculptures, remember?"

"Oh...I see. They aren't going to fight with it are they? They need to keep their fights NV for my mom." I had panned my gaze to my mom who was sitting with Esme and Carlisle having a conversation.

"NV?" I looked at Edward and rolled my eyes. I spoke in a hushed voice so my mom wouldn't hear, "You know, NV...non vampire."

"Oh...I think they will behave themselves," he said. Edward looked at me with a humorous expression and then kept on talking. "Poor Carlisle, his block of ice exploded after it so rudely attacked your mom."

I knew that mom never was in any danger, so I laughed with him, too. "That evil block of ice, it's a good thing that it died!"

Emmett had the chainsaw in his hands and he pulled the cord a few times to start it. Smoke had erupted out and the roar of the chainsaw echoed throughout the yard. I was surprised by how loud it was, jumping a bit. It scared me, making my heart thunder in response. Edward just squeezed me a little tighter, chuckling at my startled reaction.

Emmett wielded the saw hacking at the ice this way and that. Edward, Alice and I went outside while shavings of ice were floating, like snow, landing in our hair and on our clothes. Alice looked like a snow angel. I sat on my patio chair just marveling at their work.

Jasper was hammering away at his block of ice. At first they really weren't looking like anything substantial. I just saw hunks of discarded ice and shavings covering my lawn.

Jasper's sculpture had a really broad base with a narrow top. He stopped the chainsaw and set it down, which only gave Edward the opportunity to pick it up. He went to work on cutting into his block of ice. Every time the chainsaw had been restarted, I would jump from the deafening sound.

We were watching with amazement, mom and I. We loved seeing the guys being so artistic and creative. "Edward, I had no idea you were so artistic in sculpting," I yelled over the din.

He grinned while cutting away at the huge block of ice. The sun was close to setting and a breeze started blowing through the trees; add that in with all of the ice and it made me shiver, so I went inside to grab a sweater. While I was in the kitchen, I grabbed an orange from the fruit bowl. When I stuck my fingers in to the peel, it squirted orange juice in my eyes. "Oh...shit...crap...owwww!" As a consequence, my eyes started watering terribly, as if I were chopping onions.

Alice had walked in the kitchen giggling. "Alice, I know you saw me grabbing that orange and practically blinding myself with it. How come you didn't warn me?" I stuck out my lip and made a sad doggy face.

"Lily, you weren't dying or anything. Besides you sounded so funny when you cursed. Also, because of my visions, I got to hear you curse twice!" She giggled in response and then hugged me tightly.

Once outside, I sat down on the patio chair pulling sections off of my orange, eating them slowly one at a time. I panned my eyes to Emmett's sculpture, which was starting to look like a bear. "Emmett, are you creating a bear sculpture?" _Why would he carve a bear? You definitely wouldn't want a grizzly bear ice sculpture at a wedding, unless you were a lumberjack._

"I sure am," he called out jovially. There were ice flakes still flying, as they were still chiseling, creating a January snow storm effect in my tiny back yard.

Edward was carving out an angel and it was beautiful. He was chiseling away making intricate cuts for the angel's face. I looked over to Jasper, but I wasn't entirely sure of what he was creating.

We were utterly mesmerized. Alice then leaned over to me whispering, "They were reading books on ice sculpting and wanted to try it. I think we will use one at the wedding reception, if it is up to par." Alice is such a perfectionist and a slave driver; I am sure that if it isn't up to her standards, she may have them out there with even more blocks of ice...chiseling away forever.

I had known that they were all creative, but never at this caliber. It was amazing to witness. They all were working so fast.

Edward's phone started ringing and I was brought out of my reverie. I picked it up and headed in to the kitchen in order to hear through the noisy racket.

"Hello?" I said, while covering my other ear so I could hear better.

"Yes ma'am, may I speak with Mr. Cullen please?"

"This is Mrs. Cullen speaking. How may I help you?" I grinned like a giddy schoolgirl when I said Mrs. Cullen, I couldn't help it.

The man on the line spoke a heavy Irish brogue with a hint of an English accent mixed in. He was very easy to understand and a delight to listen to. I wanted him to speak even more. In my mind, I pictured an older man with white hair, wearing a cap, dressed like a sheep herder. I know that making assumptions about what a person looks like based solely upon hearing their voice isn't always a good thing. He probably was a tall, dark, well dressed and handsome 20-something for all I knew.

"Could you please tell Mr. Cullen that everything is ready and the preparations for your arrival are complete," he said.

My mind raced, I had no idea what he was talking about. _What was complete? Where were we going?_

"Yes sir, I will give him the message. Thank you. Oh, may I get your name please?"

"Good day ma'am." He hung up the phone and I wondered who he was. He never gave his name. I knew it had something to do with our honeymoon, but I was still in the dark about all of the details.

I stood in the kitchen smiling, looking through the window at my family in the back yard and having fun spending time together. Alice had scooped up some of the ice shavings and made snowballs with it, pelting the guys with them.

Edward and the guys were putting the finishing touches on their sculptures. Upon further inspection, I noticed that Jasper's sculpture was a swan. It was so detailed; one could imagine that the feathers were real. I have never seen anything so beautiful. All three sculptures, even Emmett's was a work of art. They decided to just let them melt on their own for mom and I to enjoy for a couple of days.

That night I woke around 3:00 in the morning and Edward was absent from our bed. I knew Edward was still with me, but I still called out his name sleepily. "Edward?"

Edward was by my side scooping me up in his arms. "Lily, are you okay? You sounded worried."

"I just missed you is all. What were you doing?"

"I was just looking out in the darkness," he said matter of factly.

"Oh."

I stood up and walked to the window with Edward holding me around my waist, never breaking our contact. The curtain was pulled open, but when I peered out it was pitch black.

"All I see are varying shades of blackness, especially on a moonless night like tonight. I can't even really see across the street."

Edward, still behind me, bent down, wrapping his arms around my stomach and whispered in my ear. His breath was cool, sending shivers down my spine. "I see so many things. It is as if it isn't really nighttime. Everything is so clear. I can see the individual needles in the pine trees, I can see the flowers growing in your yard, I can even see beyond the houses across the street, through the tress and two streets over; there is a man out there yelling at his wife in a drunken stupor." He looked at my shocked face and then continued. "She had to go out and find him at the local bar, again, to bring him home."

"Does it bother you Edward...I mean being able to see like that in the dark? It must be frustrating to have everything be so visible all the time." I pulled my hand up and caressed his cheek.

He turned me around and kissed my lips lightly. "No, there are so many beautiful things that I can see at night that you can't. Don't get me wrong, I do miss sleeping sometimes, but there are so many things that I wish you could see and experience."

I turned my head back around to gaze in the darkness. Edward's magnetic pull drew me back to his beautiful face. He quickly picked me up in his arms and we flew through my bedroom window. He landed gracefully and noiselessly on my back lawn. He ran with me out into the woods at least a mile or so and stopped, setting me back down on the forest floor. It was a chilly night, but Edward had thought of that. He was holding the robe that was lying at the foot of my bed and he placed it around my shoulders.

"Edward, what are we doing out here?"

"I wanted you to see what I see." He took my hand and led me to a copse of trees. "Get close to the limbs." Edward held a piece of a limb in his pale hands. My eyes had focused in the darkness and I could see the individual needles of the pine against the stark contrast of the skin on Edward's white hand.

I ticked my gaze to a small clearing nearby and saw a huge blanket stretched out over the wildflowers with a picnic basket settled near it. "Edward, you planned all of this?"

I set out toward the huge plush blanket and sat down. I ran my fingers over the blanket; it was so soft, soft enough to place a baby on. Edward was right behind me and he looked lovingly in my eyes. He sat behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Surprise."

I really had no idea that he planned this outing. "I am very surprised. But don't most people go on picnics during the day?"

Edward laughed. "Not us. We can picnic anytime, day or night. I just wanted to share this with you. Thank you for waking up."

"Edward, you can wake me anytime you want." I turned my body to face him and wrapped my arms and legs around his body. Edward started to kiss me fervently. I moaned in delight and shivered. I didn't shiver because I was cold, but because he still has that effect on me.

Edward pulled away from our kiss and he opened the basket's lid. Tucked inside were extra blankets, a pillow and an expensive bottle of champagne with one beautiful crystal flute. He grabbed the bottle and opened it with a loud pop. The cork had exploded out of the bottle and flew into the mossy trees.

I hadn't taken a sip yet, but I giggled as if I had been drinking too much. Edward smiled as he poured. He handed me the flute and I sipped from it. There were bubbles floating up to my nose tickling it. I grinned devilishly, "You know you don't need to get me drinking to have your way with me!"

Edward reached for my flute, "Well then, I guess you won't need this." I held him at bay by leaning to my right as far as I could without spilling my champagne.

"I don't want this champagne to go to waste." I quickly took another sip. I started hoping that our honeymoon would be just as romantic, I really needn't worry, Edward never disappoints.

I remembered the phone call earlier in the evening.

"Edward, you received a call earlier today while you were making your angel sculpture. There was a man on the phone. He wanted me to tell you that all of the arrangements have been made and everything is ready for our arrival." Edward's eyes lit up and he breathed out a sigh of relief. "Edward, he never gave me his name. Do you know what the call was about?"

Edward smiled, "That phone call was about our honeymoon. I am so pleased that everything is ready for us when we make our arrival. I am telling you nothing else. You will just have to be surprised." I pouted, but that didn't work. "You look beautiful when you pout and I still am not telling you anything." He kissed my forehead and then my nose.

Edward pulled out a guitar that had been tucked away behind the basket. He grinned sheepishly, "I didn't have time to bring my piano out here." I situated myself so he could play without my being in the way.

Edward started strumming the guitar and was singing to me. I had never heard the song before, but it was beautiful. I sipped as I listened. It was a song about love and desire, his love and desire for me.

It brought tears to my eyes. When he finished the song he started to play another. "Lily, you are the inspiration for my music." Edward was so beautiful that I set down my flute, which was over half empty and leaned in toward him to kiss his lips. This was an awkward task with the guitar placed in between us, plus I had three glasses of champagne already and I think it was impairing my balance.

I don't know when or how, but Edward's guitar was tucked safely away from us and the blanket. I never even saw him put it down. Edward and I were on top of the blanket in each other's arms. Our clothes were coming off even more quickly than I thought possible.

Edward rolled me over on my back and he sheltered me with his body. He pulled out a warm blanket and covered us with it. His lips brushed mine and then I grabbed his lip between my teeth tugging on it. Edward's hand ran through my silky chestnut locks. He made a growling sound that generated from deep within his chest. His other hand traveled up and down my body, every once in a while he would make me squeal or giggle. He and I moved on from our foreplay to making love.

Edward is getting really good at controlling himself while we are together. When we make love, I now can't tell that he is trying to be soft and gentle with me, he just is. All of his worry and careful planning have fallen to the wayside for a more spontaneous, carefree love life.

I woke with daylight streaming through my windows. _Windows_,_ huh, I don't remember even coming home._ I rubbed my eyes and stretched out my muscles. Jasper and Emmett were in my room waiting for me to wake up so they could kidnap Edward; today is our bachelor parties. Once I was completely coherent, I noticed that my bedroom was too small for three large men to congregate in comfortably. Suddenly, my bedroom door opened...Alice bounded in my room so we can start the day and she had a wicked gleam in her eye. I thought, _oh no I'm in trouble._


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Firstly, I apologize for not answering my reviews this time; I will try to do better next time. Just had a busy week. Secondly, I will be only posting once a week from now on, so look for my updates on Thursday only. **

**Chapter 42**

Edward gently took my hand and spun me around as if we were dancing and then he dipped me down low to the floor, kissing me. Alice whistled loudly, Emmett screamed out, "Get a room" and Jasper turned his head away to give us some semblance of privacy, but it appeared as if he were smiling at our display of affection.

Edward righted me and then he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, gazing deeply into my eyes, as if he were looking into my soul. "If you need me I have my phone on me. I promise not to go very far."

"I will call you just because I miss you" I said. Edward kissed my forehead. He jumped from his standing position and disappeared right out of my window with Emmett and Jasper trailing right behind him. It still amazed me to see them using their abilities like that.

Alice ushered me to the shower, pushing me from behind. "Get a move on Lily; we all have a final fitting for our dresses. I will grab some clothes for you to wear." She left me in my bathroom and hurried inside my bedroom.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward, his voice melting honey when he spoke. "Baby, I just left. Are you okay?"

"I know you just left Edward, I just miss you like crazy and Alice won't let me take a long hot shower. We are in a hurry," I pouted.

"Well I can't help you with Alice, but I can come back if you want me, too." He sounded as if he wanted me to tell him to return.

My heart melted. "Baby, you stay with the guys and have fun. I am just being whiny. But if anything happens or if I really need you, I won't hesitate to call you."

"That sounds like music to my ears. Love you," Edward crooned.

"I love you, too." I hung up the phone and started to shed my clothes, dropping them on the floor in a pile. I heard foot tapping. Slowly I turned around; Alice was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest looking disgruntled.

"If you keep dawdling, you will have to leave _minus_ a shower," Alice's face looked stern, but here eyes twinkled.

"Okay, I am going," I said holding up my hands in surrender. I stepped in the shower. "See Alice, I am showering and getting cleaned up." She kept badgering me as I shampooed my hair to hurry.

Once I stepped out of the shower, Alice was there throwing me a towel and she was using a hand towel to dry my hair. Soon after, I was attempting to put on my underwear while Alice was combing the tangles out of my hair and I was knocked back and forth because of Alice's combing.

Alice's phone rang. "Hi Jazz. Okay...I will let Lily get ready by herself. Yes...I promise." She put on a sweet sexy voice for him.

Alice looked at me apologetically while covering her phone with her hand. "Jasper is telling me to leave you alone, per Edward's angry tirade."

"Thanks, Jasper and tell Edward thank you," I called out.

Alice put the phone back to her ear. "Okay, bye Jazz."

Feeling guilty, I still let her help me get ready, but we moved much slower this time. It helped keep me from falling over. I put on a red button front shirt with ruffled cap sleeves and a pair of white capri's with white flip-flops that said The Bride on them.

We all drove to town and parked in the parking lot for the seamstress. She was a kind older woman who was rotund with gray hair and kind eyes that crinkled in the corners when she smiled. Once we were inside, she led us to a large room that housed a raised platform and an enormous three-way mirror. Mercedes had just arrived wearing an outfit similar to mine and followed us back to the room. We were laughing about our choosing similar outfits without calling one another.

The seamstress had Mercedes try on her bridesmaid dress, which ended up fitting her like a glove. Alice, Rosalie, mom and Esme all had tried their dresses on too, each one being a perfect fit. I was so pleased, I was grinning from ear to ear.

It was now my turn to try on my wedding gown. Alice had little trouble finding this particular dress and she immediately thought of me when she did. The seamstress had unzipped it and helped me step inside the dress, she zipped me up and mom slipped my shoes on.

Alice had been right all along, the dress was stunning. The seamstress was checking the length and the fit all over. Once she had finished and gave me the green light, everyone gathered up around me with joyous expressions on their faces. The dress fit perfectly, as if it were made just for me. Mom became speechless and just held her hands up to her mouth as she looked me over. I turned around in a circle admiring the dress.

I carefully took the dress off and placed it in a garment bag and changed back in my clothes. Esme promised to keep my dress for me and not to let Edward peek, although since we were already married, it didn't matter to me. I think I will keep tradition for my mom though.

Mercedes, Alice, Rose and I hung out at the Cullen's house all day. We were going over the RSVP cards that have been mailed back to us. Alice already knew who would be there the very moment that they decided upon going, but she was overly excited to be doing this task. She would say, "Lily, look who is coming!" I would lean in looking at the card and couldn't help but feel excited.

Edward and I had registered for wedding gifts, but there wasn't much that I needed, so I picked out a china pattern, bedding and linens. He just stood there, being a guy, saying, "Pick out whatever your heart desires." He kept quiet the rest of the time that we were in the department store. Mercedes was going over what gifts we have received. She would squeal every time she would open one. Rosalie would then write out a list of names to receive a thank you card that I need to fill out after the wedding.

By the time it was dark, knocks could be heard coming from the front door. Girls from school had started to enter the house, some of them I didn't know very well, but you know Alice. There was a palpable excitement in the air. Music was playing in the background. Rosalie was dancing with Alice and Sophie who sat next to us during graduation. Mercedes and I joined them in the middle of the floor.

The night before, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had decorated the house and moved the furniture around so there would be room for dancing. I am not entirely sure why it took four vampires to rearrange the furniture. I will have to ask Edward later on.

In the kitchen there were finger foods and desserts placed on the dining table. I wound my way through the girls and grabbed a tea cake, I was starved. Mom and Esme were there talking amongst themselves quietly.

Once most all of the guests had arrived, we all started catching up since we hadn't seen each other since graduation. There was chatter going on everywhere. Balloons and flowers were strategically placed to create a fun atmosphere. There were multiple decorations with Bride plastered all over them.

A lone knock at the door sounded. I heard my grandma Bella's voice float in the living room. I was surprised to hear her. I was extremely happy that she was here, but how much fun can an elderly woman have at a bridal shower? I still didn't know what to expect and hoped that Alice toned it down for my mom and grandma's sake.

I made my way through all of the dancing girls, with my arms up, as if I were dancing too, twisting and turning to get to my grandma. "Grandma Bella, I am so happy that you are here."

She hugged and kissed me. "Lily dear, it is so wonderful to see you. You look absolutely precious." I looked down at myself and shrugged. Grandma just patted my cheek in response.

"Here Grandma, let me help you to the sofa so you won't trip and fall."

Grandma Bella smiled at me and gratefully and took my arm. Rosalie moved next to me in an instant, probably to help out in case grandma tripped over her own feet taking me down with her, which was entirely possible. Rosalie moved so fast that it was definitely not normal.

"Rosalie, we have normal guests. Please try and keep the super powers on the down low," I whispered to her.

She smiled at me, "Nobody noticed, but you."

Alice approached me with a golden crown that was ridiculously gaudy. It was adorned with multi-colored rhinestones that spelled out "The Bride" and it was ugly. _There is no way I would ever wear that_, I thought.

"Alice, I am not wearing that awful crown." She gave me a "no arguments" look, so I shut up about it. She placed the crown on my head with a giddy expression on her face.

Immediately, mom and Esme both started taking photos, the flashes practically blinded me. The cameras were flashing, causing me to blink rapidly. I felt like a celebrity in the midst of paparazzi. I stood there praying that Edward would never, ever see those photos. Alice turned the music down and she pulled out a ladder and a piñata in the shape of full red lips. She climbed to the top rung and secured the piñata letting it hang down. Alice pulled out a blindfold and placed it on one of the girls.

"Alice really...a piñata? I'm not 5 anymore." She ignored my protestations and started turning Sophie three times. She swung with all of her might and hit it twice, but it never broke open. All of the girls had taken turns. Some of them would swing and miss and others actually hit it.

Alice blindfolded Mercedes and turned her in a circle a few times. Mercedes started speaking, "I'm not going to hit anyone, am I?"

"Of course you aren't!" Esme chimed in.

Mercedes started whacking at the piñata. She hit the corner of lips and it went flying, disfiguring them, and creating a lopsided grin. I noticed that some of the girls either laughed or gasped. Lying on the floor were various condoms. My eyes bulged out.

Alice finally approached me and blindfolded me. She made sure I was sufficiency blindfolded then I felt her icy cold hands gripping my biceps and turning me around and around. Once I was ready to hurl, Alice stopped me and faced me toward the direction of the piñata or at least what I hoped to be the piñata.

I hadn't moved yet, but I felt like I was swaying something terrible. With my fingers gripping the bat, I lifted it and swung it in the air. I could hear the whoosh and feel the air stirring. I hit absolutely nothing. On the second swing, the bat made purchase with the piñata. A hollow sound echoed, so I swung again. On the third swing it exploded.

Still blindfolded, I heard squeals and laughter coming from all of the girls. I peeled off my blindfold and looked down. Scattered on the floor were various condoms that were colored, flavored and glow in the dark. Thongs and handcuffs with red marabou feathers were lying by my left foot. Scented and warming lotions, edible chocolate body paint and sweet scented body sprays with pheromones were scattered about, too. Grandma Bella picked up a bottle of lotion, holding it between her fingers and she was smiling.

"Alice, my mom and grandma are here," I said with an embarrassed look on my face.

Alice chuckled and replied, "Lily, how exactly do you think that you got here?" Mom and Grandma Bella thought this discussion was hilarious. They both were doubled over laughing. Mom then grabbed one of the scented body sprays that were near her feet and said, "I am keeping this one." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

Once I saw that they were okay with a piñata filled with items of a sexual nature, I calmed down a bit. Some of the girls were picking up the condoms and lotions. "There are plenty here guys, so take what you want," Alice said.

Rosalie pulled up Alice's huge cork board in to the middle of the room. I noticed that pinned up in the middle was an enormous poster of a naked body builder. His body was perfectly proportioned. His biceps were the size of one of my thighs and his quadriceps were beyond huge. His body size rivaled that of Emmett's. All of us were staring open mouthed. Becky called out, "Do you have his number, I want to take him home with me." Everyone laughed.

Rosalie pulled out the blindfold again. I knew what this game was, but I never expected her to pull out Edward's photo, pinning it over the body builder's face. It looked like a caricature. It was so funny, I laughed hysterically.

"So Lily, does Edward look like that?" Sophie asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at me. I blushed, but then said, "Yeah...He looks way better than that. The real Edward is way gorgeous compared to this Edward caricature." The whole room exploded in laughter.

Sophie volunteered to go first. She stood still while Rosalie helped her with her blindfold. She was handed the "tail" for "pin the tail on the man game" or in this case, pin the tail on Edward.

Watching this was hilarious. Every time someone pinned the tail somewhere odd, the whole room gasped, cheered and then laughed.

The best one was where Kristin pinned the tail on Edward's neck. We all were laughing so hard that most of us had tears streaming down our cheeks and had stitches in our sides. "That looks really bad. Let's hope that Edward doesn't get disfigured like that," Mercedes said.

When it was my turn, I was so terrible at this game that I missed Edward altogether. It hit the outer border of the poster. "Lily, if Edward ended up looking like the poster after your turn, with no "tail", you would never have a honeymoon," Esme said.

"Bite your tongue Esme, I need Edward to have all of his parts intact for the wedding and honeymoon," I said.

Mom stood up to be blindfolded and she pinned the tail almost perfectly. There were shouts and cheers for mom.

My phone rang and I stood up and headed toward the kitchen to answer it. There were more cheers and laughter filling the house. "Hello?"

"Hey Baby, how are you?"

"Edward, are you okay?"

"I know about Rosalie's game, please tell me that she made sure I was well endowed. I don't want to be known as 'Tiny Edward'!"

I spit out my tea cake when I heard that and rolled my eyes. Only a man would worry about that.

"Edward, your wife has absolutely no complaints about your physical attributes." He actually sighed in relief.

"Edward where are you? It is so noisy"

I could hear men in the background making a lot of noise. "Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Jake, Tom and I are all playing poker and smoking cigars in Carlisle's office."

I heard Carlisle yell loudly, "Edward keeps cheating!"

"I am not cheating, Carlisle!" Edward said. I could picture him feigning innocence, when I know good and well that he probably is cheating. "Edward don't cheat. Please do it for me!"

I started thinking about how he cheats. "Edward, can Jake hear you?"

"Actually, Jake left and said he would be back in an hour or so."

Alice came in and took the phone. "Bye Edward." She shut the phone off and put it in her pocket ushering me in the living room again.

I started opening the shower gifts, pulling out all kinds of lingerie, some sexy and naughty and some romantic. Mom bought me the most beautiful flowing negligee for my wedding night. It was so beautiful. I know that Edward will love it. I am just praying that he hasn't already seen it reading my mom's mind. I also opened up scented candles and a gift certificate for a massage. I was having so much fun. Everyone was talking and passing around what I opened.

"Okay, before the entertainment gets here, let's play the game, 'How well do you know your groom'. Your mom and I asked Edward some questions and jotted down his answers. We want to know how well DO YOU know Edward."

Mom went first. "How does Edward like his steak?" I started to chuckle, but managed to keep a straight face.

"Bloody rare," I answered.

"Correct," Alice chimed in.

Alice then said, "What body part of yours does Edward love the most?"

I was stumped. I really never thought about it and Edward has never come right out and said what part is his favorite.

"I think I am going to be diplomatic about this and say my eyes."

Esme smiled, but Alice cackled. "Wrong, his favorite 'Lily parts' are your legs."

"Oh good, I thought you were going to say my boobs!"

Alice smiled, "He was trying to be diplomatic so he opted for your legs. It really is your boobs!" The whole room burst out in boisterous laughter again.

"Next question; what is Edward's favorite drink?"

I blurted out, "Bloody Mary."

"Correct," Alice called out again. She smiled showing off her teeth.

Next mom said, "Is there anything he does ONLY for you that he wouldn't do otherwise?"

"Um...eat my favorite kinds of food." I couldn't come right out and say, eating food at all, so I had to twist my answer a little.

"Correct," mom said.

"When was your first kiss?"

"Right after the Halloween party, we were alone in my room."

"Correct," Alice called out.

Mom asked the next question. "If you give Edward a spare room in your home, what would he turn it in to?"

"Um...a Star Wars room that a dork could only dream about." Everyone gasped and I started to laugh. "I'm only kidding...a music room."

"Correct," My mom called out.

There was a knock at the door and Alice rushed off to answer it.

Four men wearing track suits walked in the living room and following right behind was Jake, Mercedes' boyfriend.

"Alice, what is Jake doing here?"

"Jake's older brother and his friends pay for college by being male strippers, you know, like Chippendale's." Alice said.

I blushed. A deep voice called out. "Where is the bride to be?"

Jake walked over and grabbed my hand pulling me to a bar stool that was sitting in the middle of the room. "Lily, I want you to meet my brother Jason and his friends Garrett, Kevin and Devon."

"Hi, it is nice to meet you." _That had to be the dumbest thing I have ever said._ _What exactly do you say to men who are going to take their clothes off in front of you?_ Goodness those guys were hot! I was sort of hoping that they would take notice of some of the single girls at the shower.

Alice led them to another room so they could get ready. All of the girls were chattering excitedly.

The lights turned down low and music started playing. Out comes Jason, Devon, Kevin and Garrett; each one wearing a different outfit. Jason, who looked almost exactly like Jake, was dressed as a policeman. The song, Rump Shaker, started blaring out of the speakers and they started to dance.

Jason pulled off his aviator sun glasses and tossed them aside. Garrett, who was blonde, was dressed as a fireman. He pulled off his hat. They were dancing and every once in a while they would come up close to me and dance right in front of me shaking their butts. I blushed terribly and started laughing in response. Eventually, shirts started flying every which way and the girls were all yelling.

Jason, who was now in front of me, bent down and pulled his pants off, throwing them to the floor. "Oh my God," I yelled out. I tried to look away. It was weird looking at Jason wearing only a thong that had a pouch in front. It was extremely tight and left nothing to the imagination. The others were dancing and gyrating around the other girls, for which I was grateful.

I was nervous and prayed that he kept his thong on. Mom stood up and started dancing with Devon, who was extremely tall with black hair and bright blue eyes. Mom was a great dancer and she didn't care that he was mostly naked. She even started stuffing money in his thong.

Alice and Rose pulled me up and we were all dancing with the guys. After a while it wasn't so weird.

**EPOV**

Jake couldn't take watching his brother and friends taking off their clothes in front of his girlfriend. He knew that she only has eyes for him so he just left.

We all were leaving Carlisle's office when Jake pulled up. "Hey, Jake. Tom is taking us out for some adult entertainment. Let's go." He looked puzzled, but excited.

I drove with Carlisle out of town and to the nearest strip club. I really didn't want to go, but I couldn't say no to Tom.

When we arrived at the club, it was dark and smoky inside. There were guys huddled around the stage, drooling at the women who were dancing in next to nothing around poles. "Lily looks better than that." I muttered out.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Lighten up, little brother. Let loose, have some fun. You can look."

Carlisle, Jake, Emmett, Jasper, Tom and I all sat down at a booth near the back of the club. A tall busty redhead approached us and asked for our drink order. Tom ordered a gin and tonic and Jake ordered a soda. The rest of us opted not to drink.

The scantily clad waitress who wore the nametag, Cherry, walked seductively back toward the bar. "That girl has chicken legs. Lily has legs better than that. Lily's are nice and supple, perfect."

Cherry came back and set down the drinks for Tom and Jake. "If there is anything you need just whistle." I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to ignore the sexual thoughts going through her mind. Let's just say that she wants to have a good time with most all of us at the same time.

Jake thankfully changed the subject in my mind. I started laughing before Jake could speak, I couldn't help it. He had a bewildered look on his face. "I ordered a soda." The waitress brought him tonic water instead of a coke. Not many "of age" guys go to clubs and order a coke.

"Son, you need to be more specific," Tom said. He then flagged the waitress down and said, "Can you bring me a coke." She obliged and eventually came back with a coke setting it down while staring at Jake like he was a piece of meat.

A blonde stripper walked up to our table and that is when Emmett announced that I was a groom to be. Her eyes lit up and she took my hand, staring at it momentarily because of the cold and walked up to a stage on the side of the room. She had me sit down on a chair that had been torn and taped back up again and she started to dance around me. She pulled off her elbow length gloves and started to wrap it around my neck and pulling it away slowly, seductively.

I was carrying on a mental conversation with Carlisle, "How long do I have to sit here? Emmett, I am going to kill you!"

"So sugar, what is your name?" the stripper asked.

I answered, "My name, my name is Emmett." I turned my head around to see Emmett's mouth drop open. "Just wait until I tell Rosalie." I eyed him thinking of telling her a colorful story about Emmett and the stripper.

Emmett just shook his head no at me. I just grinned in response.

She had taken everything off, but her thong. I really wasn't looking at her; I kept picturing Lily with me. Once she tried to get me to touch her breast, but I jerked my hand away.

Eventually, I couldn't take anymore. She was thinking sexual things about me, but when she noticed that I wasn't interested, she was thinking about doing her laundry and running errands while sitting on my lap and trying to feel me up.

I just lost it and decided it was time to go home. I stood up and walked out. I paused long enough to tell Carlisle that I was going home. "I'm going home to wait for Lily."

I threw my keys on the table and ran home waiting in Lily's bedroom in the dark until she came home to me. The only person I wanted to feel me up was my wife. I knew exactly where she was and what she was doing and hoped she wasn't as miserable as I was.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 43**

It was the day before the wedding, and earlier in the day mom and I went to the salon to get manicures and pedicures. We had a really good time together, although I missed Alice, Esme and Rosalie terribly. The three of them really had to lie their asses off to get out of that one. They all had sited religious practices as the reason for skipping the salon and mom actually fell for it. I had to wonder if my mom really was that gullible or if somewhere in the back of her mind she knows they are vampires and doesn't really want to acknowledge that fact. Tomorrow afternoon, I am getting my hair done.

Mom and I drove over to the church a little early. Looking out the window, the gray sky and all of the trees and greenery were even more beautiful as the car sped by. I guess it was because today was such a special day for me, for all of us. Funny how everything you see or experience seems more vivid when you are happy.

After our arrival, mom had gone with the pastor inside his office to go over final details, so I sat in a pew waiting for the others to arrive. I gazed up to the altar, visualizing standing up there in front of a whole lot of people, praying that I didn't mess up any of my vows or pass out, which either was a good possibility at this point in time.

I suddenly heard Emmett's voice. "Ahh...it burns, it burns." He was scratching at his face with his fingers. My eyes went wide with fear. I stood up and ran to him. "Emmett...I thought that going in to churches didn't harm you? How can I help?"

I tried to grab Emmett's arm to help him up, but his body started to violently convulse. I was hoping that his skin didn't burn off like in the movies. I don't think I could handle seeing it. I would never want to see Edward like that. I was praying in my head that Edward would hear what is happening inside and stay outside.

"Ahh...no it hurts." He cried out, more in a whisper, which made it even creepier to hear. Mom and the pastor must not have heard Emmett because they never stepped out of the office. I started to cry, wiping the tears from my eyes, clearing my occluded vision.

I tried unsuccessfully to help him get up and outside. His shouts of pain diminished and turned into jubilant laughter. "Oh...Lily, you should have seen your face. Edward please tell me you have her reaction on camera?"

My mouth dropped open and I yelled, "You are such a shit, Emmett Cullen." Edward and Jasper walked through the door and both were trying very hard to look like they weren't laughing.

I looked at Edward, "Don't you laugh!" Edward was now laughing so hard and doubled over that I almost couldn't understand him while he spoke. "Sorry boys, the wife says I am not supposed to laugh." He winked at me while he was still laughing.

I had gotten my revenge when Alice strode through the door and slapped Edward upside the head. "Don't laugh at Lily's expense, well, at least not today or better yet wait until after the wedding. Can't you see she is a bundle of nerves? Really Jasper, you of all people should know better. For shame, Jasper Hale!"

Jasper looked at Alice apologetically and then over at me smiling, "I'm sorry, Lily."

I couldn't help, but to smile back, "Apology accepted."

"I'm sorry too, Baby." Edward was making this cute pouting face that was extremely irresistible. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He started to wipe away my tears while gazing in my eyes lovingly.

Wanting to change the subject, I looked down and said, "So, how do you like my toes?" I wiggled them in my sandals.

"They...um...they look like toes...Lily," Jasper said looking unimpressed.

Emmett made the "are you insane...women don't want to hear that" look.

Sounding a little hurt, I responded, "I think they look nice, I got a gel pedicure in pink and white."

Edward pulled his arm around my waist. "Your toes look lovely." He kissed my nose, which made my whole body tingle.

"Jasper, that is what you are supposed to say if you don't want your woman beating the crap out of you," Emmett said. Rose had finally come inside the church and she smiled at Emmett. "I have him well trained, don't I?" she looked in my direction as she patted his chest.

I stood there watching the dynamics that were going on between the two couples, how tender and sweet they were with one another. Even though they have been married for a really long time, they still are very much in love. They act like newlyweds, doting on each other, constantly gazing into the other's eyes.

Mom and dad and grandma and grandpa are very devoted to their spouse, but they have also grown used to their partner, that newlywed phase has fizzled. Just thinking about that made me start to wonder about vampires.

I know that most information that is floating around about vampires is only myth, but the one about the serious bond that is formed with a vampire and his/her soul mate is quite intriguing. Is it myth or fact? What I see here today makes it fact in my eyes.

I stood there in my sundress, off in my own little world, thinking about vampires and love. When mom had called my name, I startled and yelled out, "Vampire."

My mom looked at me like I should be locked up in a padded cell. The pastor's mouth had dropped open and he clutched his bible a little tighter. It was a good thing that Edward is perfectly capable of breaking me out of an asylum. Mom's face had turned into a frown and Edward's was a mask of shock.

I immediately started to slap at my arm as if I were being bitten by a mosquito. "Sorry, darned mosquitoes." I chuckled uncomfortably, feeling as if I were under a microscope. Edward's face relaxed a fraction. I turned my body toward him so only he could see me and said, "I'm sorry." I was so embarrassed by my outburst.

Dad had walked through the open doors with Esme, Carlisle and Mercedes, changing the subject from that awkward moment. I ran over to my dad clumsily. I ran and stopped multiple times, unsure if it was okay to run in the church, which it probably wasn't. But I was so glad to see him. "Dad, you made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Sweetpea!" Mom had embraced my dad tenderly saying their hellos.

Mercedes approached me giving me a hug, too. "Lily, you look great."

I smiled in return, "You, too."

Once everyone was there, we started to begin the rehearsal. Thinking about the rehearsal dinner that was later in the evening and the idea of watching the Cullens eat food was painful for me. I was thinking that while standing in the church, holding my faux bouquet made from the bows and ribbons that came off of my bridal shower gifts.

Dad was standing next to me waiting for the pastor to give us our cue. Mom and Esme were sitting in separate pews, Esme the perfect picture of calm and mom a bundle of jittery nerves. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were on the right side standing up with Edward, tall and all appearing very debonair. Alice, Rosalie and Mercedes were waiting on the left side, each and every face looking excited as we headed straight for the altar.

The pastor had approached us and ushered us to walk forward to the front of the little church. Before I moved, I dropped my free hand, fidgeted with my skirt and straightening my blouse before I headed toward Edward.

At dinner we all started eating our food and the whole Cullen family had these looks on their faces, looks of utter revulsion. It was priceless. "Mmm...This is so delicious," Emmett said, although his face was forming a grimace.

Edward kicked Emmett under the table, making it tremble under the force and I almost lost it. My face was spread in a huge grin and giggles were escaping from my lips.

Carlisle was trying to eat and look as if he were interested in the conversation, but all he managed to do was to try and keep the food down with a blank robotic face.

"Getting nervous huh? I am too!" Dad said patting Carlisle on the shoulder. Carlisle smiled and set his fork down.

Rosalie threw her napkin down and said, "Ughh...now I know why I am a vegan...I can't touch another bite of food." She had created her own out and the rest of the family were wishing they were quick enough to have thought of that first.

Dad finally started a conversation about the merits of bloody rare steaks, something that I abhor. Mine has to be extremely well done; it might as well be a hunk of charcoal. This preference made me wonder if this will carry over when I am turned, probably not. Since my tastes are so extreme, I will most likely out-eat the rest of the family in a disgusting sort of way.

Mercedes and I were sitting together speaking quietly. She was telling me about how she has started looking at colleges and what she wants to do with her life. I was excited for her and sad at the same time. It gave me an empty feeling knowing my best friend would just move on with her life after I was turned. We all finished dinner and then headed straight for the hotel.

This night is the last time that Edward and I would be separated, well at least as far as my parents and some friends were concerned. We will be married tomorrow. All of us girls are having a slumber party in the hotel suite. It felt like being a kid at Christmas when you can't sleep at all. We all stayed up late and were talking.

Esme was showing Mercedes and I photos of Winter Harbor, Maine, the area we will be moving to in late August. The photos really didn't look different then compared Astoria, but Esme assured me it is very different. I could imagine only a vampire could note the subtle differences between foliage.

Carlisle has already put in his resignation at the hospital, which made me a little sad. He is such a wonderful physician; I know that he will be sorely missed by his colleagues and patients alike.

He and Esme want to follow us to Maine and start fresh there, well at least for a few years. I never realized how lonely it must be to only set down roots for a few years and then pick up and move again. I am starting to feel that loneliness now.

Every time I think of my parents or grandparents, I feel as if I am losing them. Edward assures me that won't be the case; we can visit anytime I want to, and they can come and visit us, too.

The clock chimed 12:00 p.m. Edward probably will try to visit me in the night, but I know that will prove to be difficult with Esme keeping an eye out. She and mom are being sticklers for tradition.

I think I can talk her into letting him come over in the wee hours of the night. If not, I may just have to go to him. He is my husband after all.

There was a light rain falling outside. It was late and Esme was adamant about not letting Edward come here. I did talk her into letting me meet Edward for an hour or so, but I had to wait until mom and Mercedes has fallen asleep. I needed to see him. I kept looking at my watch waiting to leave.

Around 2:00 a.m. I was to meet Edward outside in front of the hotel. I called out into the night air, "Edward, I made it. We need to hurry though."

I felt utterly stupid speaking into the darkness. It was completely silent outside, aside from the rain pinging off of the blacktop and an occasional car driving down the street, the tires swishing in the puddles.

My hair had been saturated with water and I tried to pull it away from my eyes. When I started to shiver from being so wet, and being disappointed, I turned back to go inside the hotel.

I heard his voice in the distance. "I never thought I would get here fast enough. Your dad really knows how to talk."

I blushed furiously, I really hated that Edward had to deceive my dad in order to meet me, but I missed him terribly and we promised each other that we would never be apart, especially at night, unless he had to go hunting.

I looked at Edward, his hair dripping with rain water, his long eye lashes reaching out capturing the rain drops. He took my hand and ran with me to his car in order to seek shelter from the downpour.

He opened the door for me and soon after we drove off. "Edward? Where are we going?" He smiled and soon, we were on top of a hill overlooking part of the city. It was beautiful. There were pinpoints of light, resembling stars, stretching out as far as the eye can see.

We sat in the car making out like a couple of teenagers, which we kind of are, at least I am. The time had slipped away from the both of us. We were interrupted by headlights piercing the darkness inside Edward's car. Soon there was a knock on his window. The headlights were still shining brightly in the car making it difficult for me to see. I covered my eyes with my hand to shield some of the brilliant light.

Esme was there, "Give Lily back. I made Elizabeth a promise...oh, she knows that you would try this...she isn't stupid..."

Her eyebrows were lifted in an accusatory way, so I sighed deeply and kissed Edward's lips. I stepped out of his car and headed for Esme's car, parked just behind us, and sought shelter from the pelting rain.

From the light, I could see Edward scrub his face with his hands, looking like he might explode from the sexual tension. "Tomorrow, my love, tomorrow." I then saw him turn his head and smile at me, his teeth dazzling white in the darkness. As soon as Esme got in the car, we backed up, and then drove back to the hotel.


	45. Chapter 45

****A/N: Sorry for not answering my reviews. I have been so busy lately, but I do read each and every review. ****

**Chapter 44**

I sat on the privately chartered plane, still with absolutely no idea where Edward and I were headed for our honeymoon. After the reception, Alice helped dress me in a peach colored linen pant suit. The top was a shawl collar, sleeveless halter top with a plunging back. It was the cutest suit I had ever seen. She also found me matching peep toe pumps and handbag.

"Edward?"

He turned to look at me, his amber eyes sparkling in the ambient light. The light made him look kinda creepy, but I would never tell him that. What I was seeing was the predator within, lying just below the surface of the Edward I know and love. If there were anyone else around, they would be getting the heebie jeebies just looking in his eyes.

I turned my head and gazed out the window; fluffy cumulus clouds stretched out like a huge down blanket across the sky. I couldn't see any landmarks to help me gauge what we were flying over.

"Yes, my lovely wife?" Edward picked up my hand and kissed it tenderly.

"When are you going to tell me where we are going?" Edward fluidly rose to his feet and turned to face me.

"I am not saying anything about our destination. You can look as sweet and cuddly as you want to, as irresistible as you are, I will not ruin your surprise."

He then moved to open the shade over the window on the opposite side of our leather sofa, which revealed more fluffy clouds. I had absolutely no idea where we were headed. I didn't even know which direction on a compass we were facing.

I huffed out a sigh and started thinking about the wedding earlier in the day. Edward lifted me off of the sofa and placed me back on his lap; his arms wrapped around me in a loving, protective fashion.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked when I saw you? The whole church gasped when they laid eyes upon you." Edward said in my ear.

I smiled. "Yes, you did tell me that, many times in fact." I snuggled closer to Edward.

"Your dad was so nervous. I thought he was literally going to have a heart attack."

I chuckled, "I know, he was literally shaking as he and I were waiting to walk down the aisle."

_I thought back to when I was standing in front of the full length mirror just waiting for the wedding to begin. My gown was silver and ivory embroidered net with Swarovski crystal overlay, strapless neckline and draped empire. The boned torso has a corset tie back with a dropped waist and a ruched skirt with embroidery into the pick ups and onto the chapel length train. _

_I was a bundle of nerves just waiting, especially since I couldn't sit down, I didn't want any wrinkles in my dress. A soft knock could be heard in the room. "Come in." _

_Dad had stepped through the door after peeking and making sure all of us women were decent. Dad had come in wearing his dress uniform. He was tall and very handsome. Of course, he was perfectly pressed and polished, nothing was out of place or blemished. His eyes held a twinkle that I have not seen in a long time. _

"_Lily, you are a vision of beauty." I smiled, it's a good thing Alice outfitted me with waterproof mascara. Tears were flooding down my cheeks and dad handed me a white handkerchief to blot my eyes. "This was your Grandma Christensen's. She would be so proud if she were here. I think this will cover your something blue, since it has blue embroidered edging," dad said. _

_I took the handkerchief and blotted my face. "Thank you Daddy! I love it." _

_Mom then approached us with Esme, "Here is your something old." She handed me a diamond comb and helped pin it in my hair. "This was your Grandma Bella's, her mother, Renee, gave this to her on her wedding day. Mom gave it to me on my wedding day and now this is for you." _

_Nestled in Esme's hand was a diamond and sapphire bracelet that she then clasped around my wrist. "This is your something borrowed. Carlisle gave me this and we both think it will look beautiful on you now." _

_Dad pulled out a tiny box. Inside was a dazzling pair of diamond earrings. "This is a gift from Edward; it is your something new." I gasped. _

_Dad helped me put them on as I started to cry, again. "They are so beautiful. I don't know what to say." I kept sniffling and sobbing. _

_Mom stood and approached the both of us, pulling out her camera. "Rosalie, will you please take a family photo of the three of us?" _

_Rosalie took the camera, looking through the viewer and waved for us to squish together. "Smile." All three of us blinked when the flash went off. _

_After a few photos, mom took the camera from Rosalie and then said, "Okay, I want Lily and her sisters to stand together." Alice and Rosalie appeared moved by mom and her statement. We all crowded together and smiled. I heard Esme say, "Angels." _

"_Okay, now I want Mercedes and Lily together." We were taking more and more photos and we haven't even seen the photographer yet. _

Edward started whispering sweet nothings in my ear. It was helping me not to think that we were 30,000 feet up in the air sitting in something that I had absolutely no control over.

I started remembering the wait to walk down the aisle.

_My hands were sweating and that was okay, because dad's hands were all clammy too. From the corner where we were tucked away I could see my bride's matrons and one bridesmaid slowly making their way down the rose petal-strewn aisle. _

_The wedding march had begun, but it was as if time had stood still. Everything was moving in slow motion. _

_Dad and I were both shaking from nerves. My bouquet of peonies, roses and star gazer lilies were rattling as I shook. My knees felt all rubbery and my head was swimming in a fog. I couldn't move. My brain was telling my body to walk, but I was unable to take a step. I was already secretly married to Edward, but I was still effected greatly with nervous energy. _

_It was strange to see dad so nervous. He is such a strong person. He was fidgeting even worse than I was. I wasn't sure who was keeping who steady, as we both were a bundle of nerves. Dad was breathing quickly and every once in a while he would pat my arm. _

_At the last second dad spoke up, "Are you sure you want to go through with this? I can help you run, you know!" His eyes were playful and I knew he wouldn't do that. He also knew me better than that; I would never run away. _

_He walked me toward Edward and I never noticed the family and friends that were there all standing gazing at me in my wedding dress. Edward was so gorgeous. Dad stopped at the front of the altar with me and he was still holding my hand. Dad stood with me until the pastor had asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?" _

"_Her mother and I do," dad answered. He then kissed my cheek and shook Edward's hand before he sat down with mom, Grandma Bella and Grandpa Tom. _

Suddenly, the plane hit turbulence and it started to shudder violently. I was startled, but calmed by Edward. He stood right in front of me and cupped my face with his cool hands and he kissed me. His icy lips were brushing my warm ones, sweetly and tenderly. The worry was completely erased from my mind.

Once the ride smoothed out, Edward started to speak. "My most memorable part of the wedding was seeing you walking down the aisle toward me, shedding those tears of joy."

"Really? My most memorable part was our first dance."

Edward smiled his crooked smile and said, "You cried then, too."

"What can I say, I cry when I am extremely happy."

"You did laugh, remember?" Edward chuckled.

_I thought back to when that happened. Our church was located in a small rural area and in the middle of our vows a chicken went Cock-A-Doodle-Do when it was time for me to say, I do! _

_I have no idea where the chicken came from, but he must have been really close outside the doors of the church. Everyone laughed and it broke the tension and after that I wasn't so nervous. _

"Emmett thought the chicken was hilarious. He was laughing for a good five minutes afterward," Edward said. I really hadn't noticed Emmett's laughter; all I saw was Edward's glorious face radiating love and humor and I was enraptured.

While on the plane, I sat down on the far edge of the sofa and lay down with my head sitting in Edward's lap. He started rubbing my temples in a circular motion and it felt wonderful.

I drifted off to sleep. I didn't really want to, but I couldn't help it. I was so relaxed and my heart was so filled with love; I dreamed of Edward. It was about our life together and how we had grown old together. We both were sitting in rocking chairs, old and gray, holding hands. There was a slight warm breeze outside and there were small children running around and playing in the trees surrounding our home. Edward was still beautiful, even as an elderly man. He still seemed youthful, especially when he smiled.

I was still asleep and dreaming, but in a state where you are aware of your surroundings. I could hear Edward's soothing voice. "Just sleep, Baby, you need it."

Edward must have taken off his jacket and wrapped it around me, because I awoke to find myself cocooned inside of it. Edward was still sitting with my head cradled in his lap. "Honey, aren't you stiff? Do you get stiff?" I asked innocently.

Edward just grinned at me and wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously. "That is not what I mean!"

"I know, I just love teasing you. You make it so easy. To answer your question, no I could sit like that for hours, days or weeks and it wouldn't effect me."

I smiled and stood up stretching out my stiff muscles. "Well that makes one of us then," I groaned out. I stretched again, which made me involuntarily shudder.

Edward walked to my side and he pulled me in his arms and started dancing with me.

"It looks like those lessons really paid off." I tilted my head up to see Edward's beautiful eyes.

_During the reception our first dance was to Fisher's I Will Love You: _

Til my body is dust

til my soul is no more

I will love you, love you

Til the sun starts to cry  
>and the moon turns to rust<br>I will love you, love you

But I need to know  
>will you stay for all time<br>forever and a day  
>Then I'll give my heart<br>'til the end of all time  
>forever and a day<p>

And I need to know  
>will you stay for all time<br>forever and a day  
>Then I'll give my heart<br>'til the end of all time  
>forever and a day<p>

'Til the storms fill my eyes  
>and we touch the last time<br>I will love you, love you

I will love you, love you...  
>I will love you, love you, love you...<p>

_It was very romantic and it was as if Edward and I were completely alone dancing only with each other. I sobbed the whole time. I know when I danced with my dad I cried then, too. _

"Lily, you were a teary mess. I think that was the sweetest thing I have ever witnessed." We both laughed.

"The only time I didn't cry was when I danced with people I didn't know that well. Poor Carlisle, he was a soaked mess when he was finished dancing with me."

_Eleazar had approached me when we were dancing and bowed deeply to me. "May I have this dance, Lily?" _

_I agreed. He and I swept around the dance floor. "You make a beautiful bride," he said in an astonishingly beautiful Spanish accent. Usually hearing a man with an accent is sexy, but hearing a male vampire speak with an accent, was earth shattering. _

_I had hoped that I didn't come across as inept or slow when I answered him. He was so amazing that I was left speechless. The twinkle lights gave off a romantic glow on the dance floor, as we kept going around and around in a counter clockwise motion. "You are a very special girl, Lily." His eyes sparkled strangely when he told me that, but I saw Carlisle looking our way and it distracted me from asking what he meant. _

_Not too long after we had begun to dance, one of dad's superior officers, who was dressed similar to dad, asked me to dance. It really felt funny to dance with a human male because he isn't smooth or fluid in his dancing like a vampire is, once he even stepped on my toes, apologizing profusely afterward. _

"_I am so sorry. Let's hope I am a better soldier than I am a dancer! You look stunning this evening, Lily. Did you know that your father always speaks of you and very highly, I might add." _

"_Thank you. I am sure that his praise is very over exaggerated." I blushed thinking about my dad always talking about me to his friends. I never thought of myself remarkable enough to have him speak of me often. He spun me around slowly and I saw Edward watching us. He was speaking with someone I didn't know. She was a vampire, it was very obvious, but I hadn't met her yet, I assume it was Carmen. He appeared very serious as he kept a sharp eye on me. When he finally noticed that I was watching him intently, he smiled. _

Edward stood up on the plane and disappeared. He returned carrying a tray of food. It was from the same caterer who catered the wedding. I had no idea that Edward planned this. My face became a mask of shock and delight.

"I made sure to have the caterer bring food to the airport so you wouldn't go hungry on the flight."

I started to eat the delicious food. "We wouldn't want that would we?" I spoke while stuffing my face and wasn't entirely sure Edward could understand me. It was extremely rude. I wiped my mouth on a napkin and grinned at Edward in an apologetic way.

"Edward, every time I danced with someone who wasn't my father or a vampire, you watched my every move. Did anyone think something that made you nervous?"

Edward smiled at me. "No, I wasn't nervous. I just missed you terribly. Actually, your dad's commanding officer was remembering his own wedding while you were dancing."

"I met his wife, Sara. She was lovely to talk with." I furrowed my brows and looked serious. "Did you worry at all?" I probed his eyes and they softened.

"I did worry a little. I just didn't want anyone to ruin your day. I don't like to see your hurt or with a broken heart. It would kill me to see you that way."

After eating more bites of food, I said, "You were so good about eating food in front of the humans. Edward, thank you for eating dinner with me. I know it was a lot to ask."

"Funny how you think of yourself as a vampire instead of human."

"Does that bother you?" I looked in his eyes with concern. I didn't want him to think I am extremely anxious; that I essentially want to die. We have had this conversation before. He ultimately wants to change me, but he also wants me to experience everything that I can beforehand and I agreed with him.

"No of course not." He had looked at me sincerely. He changed the subject to a lighter topic.

Edward kissed my cheek. "I would do it again just for you."

"Hopefully, by then, I will share your eating habits and we won't have to worry about that." He grinned.

_I thought about when Edward and I sat at the head of the table and ate the delicious food that had been served in six courses. I loved the lemon sorbet that had been served in between each course to cleanse the palate. It tasted so good and it was very refreshing. Edward wasn't comforted by having to eat the sorbet, too, but he was a trooper. He never once complained or made a face. He was all smiles and joy. _

_I just picked up his hand and kissed it. "I promise I will make all of this up to you tonight." His eyes twinkled. "I am holding you to that promise." _

"Do you remember when we cut the cake?" Edward laughed.

"We definitely got our revenge on Jasper and Emmett didn't we?"

_After Edward had fed me a piece of cake, nicely, he turned with cake held in both of his hands and shoved it in Jasper and Emmett's faces. I was shocked when they both laughed instead of getting upset. Edward had hit them both extremely hard, vampire hard. They both had been knocked backwards from the sheer force of the impact. Everyone at the reception had started to laugh. _

"Did you see Mercedes' face when you threw your bouquet at her?"

_When it was time to throw the bouquet I spotted Mercedes and purposely threw it right at her; it almost hit her in the head. Luckily, there wasn't a brawl for the bouquet. I have seen those before and it gets scary. Mercedes blushed scarlet and looked over at Jake after she caught it. All the girls giggled and the guys started to whistle and cat call. _

_I sat down in a chair placed in the center of the room and Edward got down on one knee and he lifted the bottom of my gown. He stuck his head underneath it and a huge chorus of men's cheers erupted. He grabbed my garter with his teeth, after he licked my thigh and then he started pulling it off. He never used his hands and when he peeled it away from my high heel; he then stood and started to gauge the men gathered around. This time they all were pushing to get to the garter. I guess getting a bunch of sailors drunk isn't a very good idea. Luckily, nobody was hurt and it was Emmett who caught the garter, I am sure he did that on purpose, so Edward could get it back. I have a feeling that garter will be hanging from his rearview mirror on his car for a while. _

I have no idea how long we were in the air, but we were starting to make our descent. I looked at Edward and said, Fasten your seat belt, Sweetheart."

He snorted. "You first." I obliged and buckled in.

Exasperated, I replied, "Edward, I am serious. You're my husband and now I have to take care of you." Edward was trying so hard not to laugh. I was trying hard to be a good wife and that means that I need to take care of him, even if I sound stupid.

"Lily, sweetheart, do you think that if we actually crashed, a seat belt would save you?" Well, now that he put it that way, I felt dumb. I unbuckled my seat belt. "What are you doing?"

I looked at Edward surprised. "Well, you were right? It is dumb of me to buckle myself in, as if it could save my life in a crash?" I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

"Put it back on. I want you to be safe and you are right. You are very smart by putting your safety as a main priority."

He buckled me back in and then did the same for himself. "See, I am buckled in now. All is well with the world." He winked at me playfully.

I laughed. "Well, what if we crash?"

"I can tear through the belt like it is tissue paper and I would keep you safe enough, jumping out of the plane."

"Can you fly?" I asked teasingly.

"Why, yes I can. How did you ever figure out my secret?" he teased back.

When we touched down and slowed to a stop, Edward unbuckled himself and stood up. He shed his coat and then put on a fedora and gloves that extended up to his elbows. He put his coat back on and now he looked hot. He wore a black and white pinstriped suit. He resembled a private investigator in those old black and white movies.

The door opened allowing bright sunlight to filter in. He took my hand and we both stepped out and down the staircase. We made our way to the hangar and a car that was parked there. The car was a sports car, an expensive sports car that I had absolutely no idea what it was, but it had beautiful lines and I could tell it went extremely fast.

"So do you like it?" When I looked at Edward strangely he clarified. "The car, do you like it?"

"Yes, very much. What is it?"

Edward's eyes twinkled. "This, my dear wife, is your new Maserati GranTurismo S and it is the car that I owe you from making the winning basket when we all were playing basketball. Do you remember? Alice warned me that I owed you a car that day, so here it is...Surprise!"

"Edward, oh my god! This is too much." My mouth hung open, as I was in utter shock.

He actually looked hurt after I said that, so I back pedaled and said, "I love it. But isn't this car a stick shift?"

"I will drive it now and sometime during the honeymoon I will make sure to teach you to drive it." He was excited with the idea of teaching me how to drive a stick.

He opened the door for me and helped me inside. "Edward, how did you get this car here?"

"I ordered it and had it shipped here. It has been waiting in the hangar for our arrival." We drove off in the sun and as we started getting out of town, Edward pulled his fedora off and set it in my lap.

"Edward, I still have no idea where we are."

"We are in Scotland."

"Scotland? Are you serious?" I started looking out the windows at all of the scenery flying by us. We were driving so fast, that I couldn't really see anything that well.

"Yes, very serious. Also, we will be here a while, so don't worry about missing anything. We can stay as long as you like." That last statement left me flabbergasted.

After about an hour's drive we pulled into a very long winding drive. The further we drove, the thinner the trees got and we then encroached upon an enormous castle made of stone with ramparts and spires.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 45**

After about an hour's drive we pulled into a very long winding drive. The further we drove the thinner the tress got and then we encroached upon an enormous castle made of stone with ramparts and spires. "Edward where are we?" I said in breathless awe. He smiled and swept up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"This, my dear wife, is our new home away from home." I turned and looked at him. My eyes searching for some hint of a joke.

"Home?" His grin widened even further.

"Welcome to the newest Cullen acquisition, actually it is yours, but I was hoping that we could share with the rest of the family."

My mouth dropped open and my knees buckled. Edward caught me around the waist, keeping me from falling into a shocked heap on the dirt. He chuckled, "Please don't blackout on me now, I haven't even shown you the inside yet...alright, so here is a little trivia, the castle is situated on 250 acres of land some 300 feet above sea level," Edward said.

It was situated on the side of a hill backed by expansive woods with a magnificent view of the countryside and the vast ocean.

Edward put his arm around me and with the other he started pointing, "The castle is built out of limestone in a Gothic style with turrets and architrave's in worked stone with fine mullioned windows that have leaded lights and stained glass. The site is terraced at various levels and the floor levels of the castle vary according to these terraces," he said matter of factly.

I was in complete awe with the expanse of this place and the knowledge that Edward displays. My human eyes roved over much of the area, but never completely saw everything that was situated on the property. Edward smiled and I could tell he has seen this place before; it wasn't as magical for him like it was for me, seeing such a beautiful place for the first time.

"I bought it for you after you told me you wanted to go to a haunted castle for our honeymoon. I started searching for a place. This castle has been abandoned for years. I bought it and hired a construction crew to restore it."

I threw my arms around his neck and started kissing his lips in little pecks over and over. "Edward, you actually bought me a castle?!" He grinned and pulled me toward the gate. We walked slowly so I could take everything in. Edward, when did you come here? I don't recall you ever leaving town?"

"I had Emmett come here and make the arrangements. We Skyped back and forth until everything was perfect for you. I have also been here in the past, about 110 years ago, in 1955, and I always loved the area."

"Edward, how could we afford all of this?"

"Actually, I have an inheritance from my biological parents and I started investing my money in the stock market and with Alice's visions, it has become very profitable." He saw the look of panic on my face. "Don't worry, I didn't break the bank. We have plenty more where that came from."

"Edward, I wasn't worried about the money, that doesn't even matter to me, but I can't believe that you did all of this just for me," I said breathlessly.

"I would do anything for you, Baby." Edward pulled me up in a huge bear hug. He started to tickle me and I screamed out in laughter. "Edward stop, please...stop...stop." He took mercy on me and stopped the tickle torture. I was excited and awed. Hand-in-hand we walked up to the vast entrance.

"What no moat?" I teased. My fingers were rubbing circles on the back of Edward's hand.

"We don't need one." Edward winked at me in a knowing kind of way. I suppose he is right. If anyone wanted to burglarize this castle, they would have an angry vampire to deal with.

A young man of about 28 or 29 walked toward us. He stood at about 6 foot tall, so Edward was a couple of inches taller than he was. He had raven black hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing jeans and a thin sweater that showed off his muscled chest and arms. "Mr. Cullen, it is so wonderful to finally meet you face-to-face."

I had heard that voice before. It was the same man I spoke with over the phone. His voice has a soothing and calm lilt. Over the phone, I immediately imagined an old man, but this man was young and what a smokin' hot man he was.

Both men shook hands and then the man's eyes wandered over to me. "Lily, I would like you to meet Seamus MacDougall, our caretaker. Seamus, this is my lovely wife, Lily Cullen."

I shook hands with the handsome man. "Seamus' family has been caring for this property for generations, so he knows this place inside and out."

I smiled and then my mouth dropped open in shock once the doors had fully opened. Inside the entrance was an oak paneled hall with moulded 17th century style ceiling, a massive stone fireplace with carved coat of arms and with Tudor Rose and stone flagged floors.

I took in the hall and how huge it was. This entire castle made me feel very tiny and insignificant. I grabbed Edward's hand in my own and squeezed it excitedly.

"Let me give you the tour before you get...settled," Seamus said. His eyes twinkled as he said that.

"Thank you Seamus, we would love a tour. We have been cooped up on a plane for many hours, a good walk would do us some good," Edward said.

"On the north side of the bottom floor is the kitchen." It has a stone floor and three restaurant grade ovens.

"There is a scullery with three sinks, two larders, that would be storage pantries, servants hall with flagstone flooring, butlers pantry, breakfast room, wine cellar, three servants bedrooms, coal cellar and a boiler room," Seamus said proudly.

We never stayed in a single room for very long, only long enough for me to see where everything was located.

We walked up a flight of stairs to an inner hall that has an oak floor, vaulted ceiling, with stained glass windows. It was massive and stunning. We walked into large room. "This is one of the dens with a hand basin and water closet. Over in this direction, there is the billiards room; it has marble floors and a cozy fireplace," Seamus said.

We walked into the doorway of the turret and inside was a study and right next door was an enormous library filled with all types of books. It was so large that I don't think that a human could go through all of those books. "Over this way is the music room and adjacent to that, through those large mahogany doors, is the dining room."

On the first floor is a staircase flanked with ornamental ironwork with marble sides well lit with mullioned stone windows and chandeliers. "The staircase leads to a gallery, which surrounds the well of the staircase. And leading off the staircase is ten bedrooms, four bathrooms and three water closets," Seamus said.

"On the second floor is the Oak Room, 16 bedrooms. Leading from this floor is a side staircase in stone lighted by a massive guilded lantern glazed with golden colored glass. The staircase leads up to the courtyard and entrance doors."

"The third floor has three bedrooms and one bathroom and a back staircase."

"There are several stone outbuildings with heavily studded doors and they all surround the stables. There were ornamental lawns and gardens that are terraced with battlements and towers that let into the rock and woodlands," Seamus said while beaming at us. You could tell that he was very proud of this place and happy to show it off. Every square inch of the gardens was beautiful, filled with different kinds of flowers, vines, trees, and hedges, creating a display of color and scents.

"The castle at one time had a total of 128 rooms including the outbuildings, including twenty-nine bedrooms, an outer hall, an inner hall, two smoke rooms, a dining room, a drawing room, a billiards room, an oak study and a range of accommodations for servants. There are twenty embattled towers and the whole facade is over 3000 yards." Seamus stopped speaking and I was lost in my own little world. I was trying to picture this old castle in times past.

Seamus finally led us up to our bedchamber. Edward easily carried me up all of those flights of stairs to our own piece of heaven. His eyes twinkled again as he led us up the staircase. Seamus had not actually opened this door on our tour, so when the room was revealed, I was awe stricken. I had no idea that a bedroom could be so extravagant.

The bed was ginormous. You could easily fit four people comfortably in it. It was made of rich dark carved wood and the bedding was a charcoal damask stripe. It was just gorgeous.

I noticed that our bags had been sitting near the armoire. Seamus nodded to us and left the room closing the door behind him. Edward set me down and kissed my forehead.

I walked over to my bags and grabbed them. "Is there a bathroom in here?" Edward pointed to the door that led to the huge bathroom. It was outfitted with modern amenities. There was a Jacuzzi tub inside and a separate multi-head shower.

"Baby, go ahead and shower. I am going to go give Seamus and the other staff some instructions. Are you hungry?"

"Only for you sweetheart," I called out.

"Good, then I will be back in a flash," Edward said playfully.

I had spent 20 minutes showering using Edward's favorite scented shampoo and body wash. I made sure I shaved too, which Edward would be happy about. I didn't want to start off my honeymoon as a furball. I dressed in a white silk gown, ready for our honeymoon to finally begin. I was amazed when I stepped out of the bathroom.

Inside the enormous bedchamber there were red rose petals strewn about the floor and over the bed. It was a shock of color added to a muted room. Candles flickered about the room, but it was so large that it barely gave off any light; it was as if the ancient ashlar walls were consuming the candlelight for its warmth.

Edward was back in the room waiting for me, leaning up against armoire with his arms folded across his bare chest. He was only wearing his trousers. He must have been bored waiting for me. If I had waited for a few minutes longer, he would have been completely naked, which isn't a bad thing. He slowly unfolded his arms and padded over to me in his bare feet, pulling me into his perfectly muscled arms. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"You look so sexy," I purred out. I started running my hands all over Edward's granite chest and stomach, fingers tracing over each individual muscle. His hand brushed over my silk covered breast; gooseflesh erupting over my entire body. He lay me down on the bed and in a single rapid movement, Edward slid the silk gown down from my bare shoulders, slinking it down my legs; his finger tips brushing teasingly over my skin.

"Hey, I am doing much better; I didn't rip off your negligee this time." He looked smug and proud of himself. I didn't want to make any small talk; I had been doing enough of that during the wedding and on the flight here. "Mmm hmmm...You owe me a new one."

I grabbed Edward's arm pulling his angelic face toward my lips, as he dropped the silk fabric, letting it flutter to the stone floor. I started fumbling with the button and zipper of his trousers. Of course, this was the moment that I lost all the fine motor movements of my hands. He unzipped his trousers and pulled them right off of his body, throwing them aside. He wasn't wearing underwear. "Well at least I have you to get your pants off. If you were just as uncoordinated as me right now, we may have been in trouble tonight!" I chuckled out.

Edward was fully aroused. I pulled back a moment and took in every inch of him I could see in the darkness. His chest was rising and falling with his ragged breathing, as I leaned back in nibbling on his ear.

I threw my head back involuntarily, focusing my concentration on the spasms of pleasure that Edward's icy tongue was creating over my body. His cool fingers were brushing around my pelvis and over my hips leaving behind a fiery trail. I moaned out in pleasure and desire. My fingers were curling around the bed sheets as he finally became one with me. I completely came undone when he moaned out my name in complete ecstasy.

Our first night on our honeymoon was two weeks ago. Edward and I haven't ventured out of our bedchamber much at all, although we would walk in the gardens or take a walk on the beach. Since we owned a vast portion of land, there was nobody around to see Edward in the sunshine.

Today, we were going horseback riding. Edward helped me mount my horse and then he stealthily mounted his horse.

"I've never done this before, so let's go slow okay?"

Edward looked at me and started to tease, "Don't worry...I'll be gentle."

"That's not what I meant, Edward. Before we were married you never used to come up with sexual innuendo."

"Using sexual innuendo causes sexual tension, I didn't have an outlet for my sexual tension; therefore, I wasn't using the sexual innuendo. Now that we are married, I have a gorgeous, wonderful, amazing outlet," Edward said playfully.

I rolled my eyes again. My eyes panned over to the castle and spotted someone up there. "Edward, is there anyone up at the castle working today?"

"No, I gave them the day off." His eyes shot up to the castle entrance where there was someone up there. "Do you see him?" I said.

"I do see him. Well, Baby, you said you wanted to have a haunted castle." He grinned at me.

I smiled tentatively. "I know, but it is still a little freaky to experience it in person."

We rode off toward the woods and just talked and took in the sights. Everything was so green, like back home. "Edward it is so beautiful here, I never want to leave."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. We can stay until it is time for you to be turned and we can come back after you are turned and it is safe to be around humans," Edward said.

"Edward, I would like that very much, but what about all of the plans we have for school and my going to beauty school?"

He smiled at me and led his horse, trotting around a tree on the right while I went left. "Baby, we will follow your lead. We all want you happy and since you are the newest family member, we will do whatever your heart desires."

"All I desire is you, Edward." My eyes held a glimmer of wanton desire.

I didn't get the reaction I had been hoping for, which was him sweeping me off my feet and making love in the woods, but instead his nostrils flared and his muscles tensed. His eyes turned a shade darker.

"Edward?"

"Turn around and go home." His tone was commanding and urgent. He just sat there gauging the environment, nostrils flaring, his ears perked. He jumped off his horse as it started to buck and snort slightly. He handed me the reigns to his horse. I immediately turned and headed back to our home with Edward's horse in tow without question, worried.

"Meet me at home later. Have a wonderful lunch," I called out over my shoulder.

I went back to the stables and put the horses away after brushing them and making sure they were fed and watered.

Edward had been gone about an hour, so I went back up to the castle and noticed a door situated in the middle of a wall. I opened it and walked up the stone spiral staircase. Once I reached the top, I was inside the turret, but I hadn't seen this room on our tour.

"Who are you? You aren't supposed to be here!" A male voice called out. I quickly turned and saw a tall man wearing strange clothing looking at me with questioning eyes.

I stared at this man who wore what looked like tights and a tunic. He just stared blankly at me. "Who are you? I live here. Do you work for us? I haven't met all of the staff yet." I blurted out all of that at once in nervousness.

He just looked at me with stone cold eyes and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I was deathly afraid of him just then. A feeling of needing to get away tugged my feet to move. I turned on my heel and ran down the stairs. I could hear the man calling after me, but his words were garbled.

I ran out of the open door toward the stables where the horses were. I had wanted to mount one and go find Edward I was so scared. My footfalls sounded louder than they were in my haste. When I reached the entrance to the stables, I collided with Seamus, falling to the mucky ground. He put his hand out for me to grasp and pulled me up.

"Whoa, there Mrs. Cullen. Ye should be more careful, Lass."

"Seamus, there was a strange man upstairs at the top of the turret. He frightened me."

He looked upset and started toward the castle. All vestiges of playfulness was now gone. "Show me where he was."

I led him to the door that I had entered, but the door was gone. It was just a stone wall. "There was a door here. I swear. I am not crazy. It was here."

"Whoa, slow down. I believe you. I have been living on this property for 29 years. I have seen the door before. As a child I entered that very door and got stuck inside. My father tanned my hide after he found me because he thought I had snuck in from somewhere inside the castle. He never believed me that I found the door on the outside."

I was so relieved that he believed me. He took me inside to the kitchen and started a pot of tea for the both of us to share.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 46**

After Lily had made her quick departure, and I knew she was well away from me, I closed my eyes. I crouched down slowly in a predatory stance using my sense of hearing and smell to gauge the lynx's proximity.

The sunshine that filtered through the dense forest was hitting my arms, face and neck creating a glittering rainbow of opalescent color bouncing into the tree limbs and on the mucky forest floor; creating a kaleidoscope effect. Hidden birds were singing and tweeting off in the distance miles away. I could also hear the steady beating of their tiny hearts. A multitude of other creatures were skittering about, hiding in tiny crevices. There was a slight breeze blowing in from the nearby ocean, stirring the leaves on the deciduous trees. To my sensitive ears it sounded like drum beats coming from a marching band.

Still crouching down, I flared my nostrils, searching for a change in the lynx's movements. I heard the sound of his heartbeat, calm and steady; the lub-dub, lub-dub of his heart and the sound of his blood pumping through his veins, making my mouth water in anticipation.

Focusing only on his heartbeat and the scent of his blood, everything else faded away like background noise. I opened my eyes, searching for him, as I knew he was searching for me. I leapt forward, weaving through, up, and over the tree branches. I had gotten close enough to my prey that I slowed to a stop and observed him.

The lynx was crouched down on a tree branch that spread out like long bony fingers. The lynx's senses were heightened. He was just as excited for the kill as I was. His fur was standing on end and he let out a bone chilling hiss from beneath his whiskered lips. I watched him for any sign of movement. His ears folded back flat to his head and then he propelled his agile body forward right at me. I flung myself right at the Lynx, grabbing him around his neck. We both rolled through the dirt thrashing and attacking each other. His claws had lashed out and struck me across my chest, ripping holes through my shirt. My eyes veered down toward the tattered pieces, then back at the lynx. A deep growl that had grown from deep in my diaphragm burst out from my mouth.

I torqued his neck to the left and he went down hard with a thunderous clap. A spray of dirt exploded up around us as we were striking at one another. Finally opening my mouth, I sunk my razor sharp teeth into the fur, through sinew, right to the sweet delicious artery. The lynx's heart started beating wildly, which made the blood escape through his open wounds even faster; it was now pumping in large bursts in my mouth. The delectable blood washed into my mouth satiating the thirst only slightly. Gulping down more and more the venom and burning ache started to decrease.

I grabbed a nearby tree and uprooted it, throwing the body in grave just underneath the root system of the tree. I replaced the tree and packed down the dirt around it.

More heartbeats were prevalent in the surrounding trees. Still hungry and in need of satiation, my hunting ritual had begun again. This time, I was preying on a large buck who wandered nearby.

Seamus and I sat in the enormous kitchen drinking tea at a large butcher block table. He was telling me stories about the castle and how exactly it was haunted. There was more than one ghost inhabiting this place. Every story was tragic and a little disturbing.

He was describing a woman in white who had been poisoned by her husband, forever reliving that fateful night she died and a man dressed as a knight who had been killed by his own men while standing under a murder hole.

"What is a murder hole?" I asked, although I wasn't sure I wanted to know the specifics looking at Seamus' face.

"A murder hole is a section between the main gate and an inner portcullis where arrows, rocks, and hot oil could be dropped from the roof though holes," Seamus said grimly.

"Oh...alrighty then," I said a little horrified. It was very sad thinking of all of those people who had died in that fashion.

He wasn't sure he should go on, but I encouraged him and he started to tell me about other spirits that you can hear, but not see. You could hear footsteps, moaning, and sometimes laughter throughout the castle and grounds.

"Did your parents ever experience any of the ghosts?" I asked.

Seamus looked thoughtful and after a few moments he answered, "They have, but they don't like to talk about it much, almost like...if they don't speak of it...it doesn't exist."

I nodded in understanding. "Some people are like that. Sometimes ignorance is bliss. It is better for them not to know." I thought about Jack and the upcoming trial. I somehow wish that I never knew what kind of evil monster he really was. Before he hurt me, I was happy looking at the world with innocent eyes. That is why I love Edward so much. Being with him helps me still look at the world with those same innocent eyes.

Seamus stood and walked over to the opposite side of the kitchen. I could see him pause and take inventory of what was inside the large pantry. I sipped my tea waiting for his return.

He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and walked back toward our table. Seamus grabbed a glass and poured himself a shot of whiskey. He tilted the bottle toward me with his eyebrows raised and I waved him off.

"No thank you. I don't drink," I said.

"So, has Mr. Cullen experienced any ghostly activity?" Seamus asked a curious glint in his eyes.

I chuckled, "Please call him Edward. He feels very old when people call him Mr. Cullen. Um...if he has experienced any activity he hasn't mentioned it to me."

I sipped my tea and then reached for the bowl of sugar cubes, placing one inside my dainty floral china teacup. I stirred the tea until the sugar dissolved; sipping the tea again after the tea had stopped spinning in a whirlpool. This time it was just right.

"Are you afraid to be here, especially after your encounter?" he asked, his eyes gauging my face for a lie.

"No. Actually, I wanted to go to a haunted castle for our honeymoon. Nothing frightens me really..."

Seamus' eyes carried a disbelieving look straight to my eyes. "Well, let me amend that, I know I am safe with Edward. Nothing or no one can hurt me with him around."

"That is a good thing that you feel so safe with him," Seamus said.

Seamus took a swig of his whiskey, making a face as if he were sucking on lemons. "Where is Edward?" He looked out of the large windows, as if Edward would suddenly appear.

I smiled and sipped on my tea, giving myself time to think of what to say. "Um...I wanted to go out on a picnic lunch tomorrow and he went off to find the perfect place to take me. He wants it to be a surprise, so I came back to the castle on my own. After I arrived back here, well you know the rest."

"Have you heard footsteps yet?" he asked.

"Well a couple of times I have, but..."

Seamus finished my thought for me, "But when you investigate, there isn't anyone there?!"

"Exactly."

I looked at his untroubled face. "I don't mean to pry, but why do you stay here as the caretaker?"

Seamus laughed, "Does my job not seem glamorous enough for you?"

I suddenly got nervous thinking I really stuck my foot in my mouth this time. "I...uh..."

Seamus waved me off. "No it's a good question. I guess I love the outdoors and caring for this place has been in my family for generations. I guess it runs in my blood."

He saw my sympathetic face and went on. "Don't feel sorry for me, I went to university and lived on my own in the city, but found a quiet life is better suited for me," he said, as he pulled his hand through his jet black hair.

"I notice that you don't have a wedding ring on, is there anyone special in your life?"

His eyes twinkled. "Ah...there is a lass that I have taken a fancy to."

Hearing him say that made me chuckle a little, but I hid it with a large wide smile.

"Well what are you doing wasting your time here? Go and ask her out on a date?"

He smiled and finished off the rest of his whiskey, making the sucking on lemons face again. "Actually, I already did ask her out on a date. That is why I came back here, to finish up my tasks for the afternoon so I can take her out later in the evening."

"Well good for you Seamus. I hope everything works out tonight."

Suddenly, we heard footsteps and noises coming from upstairs. I let my tea cup clumsily clatter down on its saucer.

Seamus spoke up, "Well, I am not Edward, but would you like to come with me to investigate?"

I surely wasn't going to stay in the kitchen alone. "Sure." Sweat began to bead up on the back of my neck and around my temples, creating an uncomfortable stickiness. I was both excited and scared all at the same time.

We both stood and made our way to the dining room on the next level. Seamus had chivalrously walked in front of me as a protective gesture. When Seamus and I entered through the mahogany doors, the room was extremely cold and the candelabras situated on top of the table were tipped over.

I turned and looked at Seamus while he righted them. "Don't worry this always happens. I think the ghosts are happy, now that you are here and the castle is habitable again."

I looked at him as if he were out of his mind. "No really, this place has been in such a state of disrepair that there was nothing to displace, nobody to frighten."

We then heard Edward's voice call out, "Lily, where are you? Is anybody home?"

Edward knows that I am upstairs with Seamus. He can read Seamus' mind and hear our voices. He is so cute when he pretends to be a normal guy.

"We're upstairs, Baby."

Edward met us upstairs, buttoning a clean shirt. I have never known Edward to be a messy eater. I put it in the back of my mind to ask him what happened. He looked at the dining room, which had been righted and then back at both Seamus and I. "What are you two doing up here?"

Seamus looked awfully nervous. "We heard footsteps up here and we both went to investigate. There was no one here, but the candelabras were turned over." Seamus kept looking out the windows and at his watch. Seamus must be worrying that Edward thinks we were together doing something illicit.

Edward had been reading Seamus' mind. "Seamus, why don't you just leave your tasks for another day? Go out and enjoy yourself."

Seamus gave a look of relief when he noticed that Edward was neither angry nor going to hurt him. He then looked torn between doing his job and going out and having a fun night, but being in the company of a beautiful woman had won out."

"Aye, I will do that. Thank you kindly, Mr..." Seamus had caught himself calling Edward, Mr. Cullen, but he soon recovered. "Edward." They both shook hands. Seamus noticed Edward's cold hands, but didn't flinch or pull his hand away.

Seamus excused himself and left the castle heading toward his little cottage situated on the property.

"So, what animal was out there in the woods? Did you have a nice lunch?"

Edward scowled at me. He caught me around the waist and started rubbing my back. "It was lynx. I had a wonderful lunch. You know I don't like to discuss such disgusting vampire habits to my sweet wife."

"A lynx? Here?" I asked, ignoring the "disgusting vampire habit" comment that Edward made.

I made a disbelieving face at him. I was under the impression that Europe didn't have anymore predatory animals. They were all killed off. "Quite a few years back they reintroduced the wild cats along with bears back into the wilds of Europe...and one was stalking you."

I really didn't know what to say to that. "Wow, thank you for not allowing me to become kitten chow!"

Edward picked up a stray lock of my hair that had come out of my ponytail, stroking it with his fingers.

"So, why don't you show me where you encountered your ghost?"

I looked tentatively at him, but took his hand and walked slowly outside the grounds toward the stables. Edward made it feel as if we were going out for a romantic stroll instead of seeing where I had encountered a spirit.

When we arrived to the specific ashlar wall, there was no door. I rubbed my hands along the stone feeling for any kind of place that would give or open.

"It was here," I said helplessly.

"It's okay Baby, I believe you," Edward said. "Come on, I am hungry for something sweet. Let's go back to bed. I am sure that we can find the door another time." He hurriedly took me upstairs to our bedchamber.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 47**

**EPOV**

Every day I would investigate and try to find Lily's door. I really haven't encountered any ghosts yet. Maybe it is because whatever entity is there knows I am a vampire.

I was lying in bed with Lily sleeping beside me. Her hair splayed out in a dark curtain over my pale chest, her head lying in the crook of my shoulder. I caressed her body with my fingers. They were lightly whispering over her hip when I felt my cell phone vibrate under my pillow.

Puffing out an exasperated sigh, I removed my hand from Lily's hip and hurriedly answered. "This better be good, Alice."

"Go to the wall. Hurry. Oh...by the way, we will be seeing you soon. Oh and don't overreact when we get here," Alice said.

Before I could protest, Alice's line had clicked off. I shut off my phone and carefully placed Lily on the pillow and covered her with the blankets. For a moment, I just watched my wife sleeping peacefully, hoping that she doesn't wake while I am gone.

I stealthily walked to the armoire grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, donning them quickly. I ran out of the castle doors heading to the wall that housed a door that shouldn't be there. I had yanked the door open and wound my way to the top of the staircase.

I was at the very top of the tower peering around. I felt a presence very near me and ticked my gaze around the circular room, but there was no physical body.

"You." A disembodied voice had come from everywhere all at once.

"Show yourself," I said commandingly. My eyes caught a glimpse of a shimmering mist that started to coalesce into the shape of a very tall, lanky man with curly hair and a hawkish nose. He was floating above the ground and appeared like he didn't have legs.

"Vampire...your human knows what you are?" Edward smiled in a sinister way just thinking of Lily being frightened by him. The spirit seemed unfazed by his menacing predatory smile.

"Yes, she does know what I am. I'm not what you think I am."

The ghost laughed, his voice echoed through the walls. They almost shook with the sound. "You are a vampire, are you not?"

"I am, but I don't harm humans. We try to live amongst them and blend in. We feed on animals only."

The ghost had started to shimmer a little as he laughed. The shimmering looked similar to a pond that has a rock skipping across the top of it. "That's good because I don't scare people...well at least not intentionally."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Connor."

"It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance Connor. I'm Edward."

The ghost bowed to me, so I bowed deeply in return.

"It is nice to have the castle restored to its original splendor."

I smiled, "I purchased it as a gift for my wife. I actually love the castle and am extremely glad that Lily inspired me to buy such a wonderful place."

The ghost started a conversation with me and we talked candidly.

"How long have you been undead?" He saw the look that washed over my face; it was a mixture of laughter and annoyance. "Not of the living, if you will?" he said.

I looked at the ghost, raising one eyebrow. This has to be the strangest introduction to my vampirism I have ever had. The fact that I am conversing with a ghost has a lot to do with it.

I answered, "Around 147 years."

The ghost shimmered, almost disappearing, "You're young."

I laughed heartily. "I am not that young."

"I have been a ghost for almost 1000 years. Like I said, you are young."

Well, here I was thinking I was older than dirt, but I guess comparatively, I am quite young. A sudden wave of guilt washed over me. Even though I am a vampire, I am able to blend in easily enough with the humans and live life. This poor ghost has been stuck here for well over a thousand years, just stagnant.

His face turned grim and he looked down on the stone floor, seeing right through it. "You need to watch over your human. Without you, she is vulnerable."

My overprotective, kill first and ask questions later, senses kicked into overdrive.

"I tried to warn her, but I suppose my warning was inadequate."

"How is Lily vulnerable?" I asked.

"There are other entities in this castle. Just her being with someone supernatural, in a place like this, opens her up to poltergeist or demonic activity. Your presence seems to keep them at bay, but when you are not around, she is alone and vulnerable."

I tensed my body ready to strike and lash out at whom or whatever would harm my Lily. I closed my eyes and listened for any sound, a muffled scream or sounds of a disturbance, but everything was quiet.

"Tell me about this poltergeist."

The ghost started speaking again. "Poltergeists are usually unseen. They displace objects and create a sense of foreboding. This goes on so often that the human feels like they are in danger."

I had him talking, so I wasn't going to burst his bubble by telling him that I know all of this. I was hoping for where exactly in the castle the poltergeist is hiding.

My skin prickled with anticipation and dread. The thought of Lily being harmed filled me with the human memory of feeling nauseous, a feeling I had completely forgotten about. I turned my back on our conversation and headed down the spiral staircase for the doors. When I grabbed the old circular iron handles, the door never budged. I whipped my body around staring at the ghost accusingly.

**LPOV**

I awoke feeling around my bed for a cold body, but came up with only a fist-full of sheets. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Edward must have been hungry," I said aloud. The bed chamber was large and felt empty and dank without him.

I turned my body in order to get comfortable again and I set myself to go back to sleep. As of late, I have been awake more often than not. I'm not complaining, but sleep sounded wonderful.

I lay there, my mind a whirl of thought. With our honeymoon almost over, I was thinking about our move and the future. I lay there thinking about school, the upcoming trial and my parents. Eventually, I was tossing and turning in bed. It felt less comfortable without Edward with me. I fluffed my pillows and snuggled down, but never got the rest I had hoped for.

Finally, I sat up on my elbows looking around in the room. It was dark, but my eyes adjusted quickly. "Edward?" I called out his name hoping he would hear me and return.

It was so quiet that I had no idea if any of the staff was still in the castle or not. I am unsure if anyone stays overnight or not. I would need to ask Edward about that when I see him next. My body wasn't tired; it was restless without Edward, so I got up.

I pulled on a white silk robe and my slippers, making my way downstairs. The robe flowed as I walked. It was so dark out, that I appeared to be glowing, as I walked past windows that reflected my image.

I wound my way down to the kitchens to get a snack to eat because I was suddenly starved. After opening the subzero refrigerator, I rummaged through the shelves looking for something to eat. I never found anything that I wanted, so I turned to the fruit bowl.

I grabbed an orange peeling and sectioning it, eating it slowly. The juice from the orange exploded in my mouth and it tasted delicious. I sat in peace for a few short minutes and then the pot rack that was dangling down from the ceiling had started to sway.

At first the motion wasn't that severe. The thought of a slight earthquake came to mind, but when the rack, pots included, started to swing violently, I knew better. I then saw drawers open and utensils moving of their own accord. What was happening was supernatural. I slowly stood, never taking my eyes off the rack. I backed away toward the door, never turning away from the activity.

Turning your back and leaving yourself open is a really stupid thing to do. As I reached the doorway, prickling sensations creeped up and down my neck and back, raising the fine hairs. A pot suddenly unlatched itself from a hook and went flying straight for my head. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**EPOV**

My attention was garnered when the sounds of Lily's scream hit my overly sensitive ears. I looked over at Connor waiting for the door to open. Unfortunately, the door was thick mahogany and reinforced with steel. Even Emmett couldn't move that door.

When the door appears and you are inside the tower, you can get out, but only if the door still remains in the wall. While I was having a conversation with Connor, the door vanished, which means no exit, even for me with my extraordinary abilities.

"Wait here," Connor said. I clenched my fists feeling useless stuck here in this tower.

"I will see if I can help. I have never left this tower before, but I will try." Connor vanished as Lily's screams lingered. They didn't sound as bone chilling as when Jack had kidnapped her, but I was praying that the door would open or that Alice will arrive soon.

**LPOV**

A second pot had been hurled right in front of my face and I ducked. I whimpered as I ran from the kitchen. I ran so fast that somewhere along the way I had lost my slippers. The ashlar stone floors were so cold on my feet; it felt as if I had stood barefooted in a snow bank. This feeling of cold felt even colder than feeling Edward's skin.

After exhaling, my breath came out in a visible mist and slowly dissipated just before I took another breath. At the top of the stairs a mist coalesced into a form. The same ghost I had encountered earlier in the tower was pointing. His mouth was moving, but I couldn't make out the words.

Apparently, I wasn't able to read his lips. I wasn't sure if it is because he is a spirit or if I was deficient in some way. A loud noise, as if someone were running on a wooden floor, came from behind me and it was approaching fast. Most all of the floors here are stone, so that sound was unnatural and most definitely didn't belong here.

I brought my gaze back to the top of the stairs and that same spirit was still pointing. He didn't appear frightening this time, so I ran in his direction.

I had never gone down that particular hallway alone before. I suddenly realized it was not a good time to be exploring without Edward there, but I had to do something to try and escape. I ran through a door into a beautiful courtyard filled with trees and flowers.

I felt better, like I was away from the immediate danger. But when I looked around outside it was still dark, so everything I saw were in graduating shades of black and gray. I could hear crickets chirping and the swishing of tree leaves in the breeze. The intense smell of jasmine emanated from the courtyard, it was sweet and I wanted to go and smell the flowers.

I backed up against a stone bench until I awkwardly sat a top it. My hands splayed out to my sides to keep me from toppling over.

The courtyard suddenly became darker. It was as if someone had snuffed out the moon and stars. The air pressure changed, too. It felt as if it were getting heavy and thick. It felt like a hot, sticky, humid afternoon in the Deep South on a day where you could suck the air through a straw.

My robe started to stick to my body and it was extremely uncomfortable. I started to look around frantically to see if anything had followed me and if it was visible to the naked eye, but I saw absolutely nothing. I unconsciously started tugging at my robe while making my way as far back as I could, trying to hide.

**EPOV**

Connor materialized again while I was trying to get out. I am contemplating going through the tiny window. It was so small that Alice and Lily both would have trouble squeezing through.

"I pointed her to a safer direction. She is out in the courtyard. If she screams maybe the others like you will hear her."

Thank God Alice is on her way. I started banging on the door with my fist. Any normal human would have broken and bloodied their hand with the amount of force I was exerting. Suddenly, a loud click could be heard and the door had creaked open.

**LPOV**

I heard the footsteps on a wood floor again. It was a thunderous sound, getting closer to me. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears. I felt ready to go into cardiac arrest. I turned and ran toward the doors. As I reached the threshold, I turned and saw a huge rock hurling right at me. I felt something solid as if I had rammed right into a stone wall and went flying.

I hit the ground with a loud thud and scraped my palms and wrists. I could feel blood oozing out of the shallow cuts and scrapes. I heard a loud crash and saw pieces of rock explode and shower over my head, coating it, making my hair appear white.

This all happened in a matter of seconds. I felt cold hands lift me up to my feet. When I looked up at my savior, I saw Jasper staring at the blood dripping from my hands and wrists. His mouth was pressed tightly, face expressionless. He looked like a marble statue. He never moved and appeared to not be breathing.

When I finally registered that this situation was very bad, I saw something soar right over the two of us and then Jasper was struck in his beautiful face.

Another pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me into someone's chest. It felt solid and safe. Arms were wrapped around me stroking my hair in a soothing fashion. My hair had been pulled away from my face and I saw Edward and Jasper coming to blows. They were fighting. It was the most awful thing I have ever seen.

I called out Edward's name frantically. "Edward." His body froze and his head turned toward me. Jasper had punched him in the jaw and Edward went flying backwards, landing on the stone bench; the momentum had caused him to somersault backward and land in the dirt, a cloud of dust exploding around him, obscuring my view of him. I screamed again and then I was taken inside.

Carlisle was speaking soothingly to me in my ear. I was cradled in his arms. He sat me down on a sofa and he was beginning to inspect and clean my wounds. I hissed out a pained breath while thinking I had no idea that the others were even coming.

"Are Edward and Jasper going to be alright?" Carlisle smiled at me before he responded.

"They are going to be just fine. Right now they are just letting off steam."

I made a worried face.

"Honey, you know I would never lie to you, right?" I smiled and hiccupped once or twice in response. A verbal reply was lost to me at that particular moment.

It was then that Alice came into the room to see if I was alright. "Are Jasper and Edward still fighting? Are they hurt? Where are Esme, Rose and Emmett?" I said. The questions were rolling off my tongue in rapid succession.

Carlisle mentioned that they are with Edward and Jasper, probably to make sure their fight doesn't go too far.

I have never witnessed such a heartbreaking scene. Seeing my family fighting like that...It can't be expressed in any sane way. I just wanted to fling myself in between them, but that would be reckless and suicidal.

The sounds of the fight had dissipated. Eventually, I could hear soft footsteps coming toward us. The loudest sound was that of my breathing.

After Carlisle had bandaged my hands and wrists, I sat for a few moments before Edward had squatted down in front of me, cupping my face in his strong hands.

"Are you alright?"

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I searched for any sign of injury or anger.

"I am fine, Edward. Are you alright? How is Jasper? Is he okay?"

"Baby, we all are okay."

The rest of the family had entered the living room. Jasper looked apologetic and the others appeared worried.

"Edward, I thought I told you not to overreact when we got here?!" Alice said frowning at Edward. He scowled back at her, then turned his gaze back to me and stroked my cheek.

"I think it is time for a cleansing of this castle to get rid of any unfriendly entities." Carlisle looked at Edward and I and Edward nodded in response.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 48**

I leaned into Edward and melted into his embrace. His lips were brushing my cheeks, forehead and nose. He always makes me feel so safe and loved. Edward rubbed my bandaged hands with his fingers softly. "Baby, I was so scared for you. I found your door and went up to the tower. The door disappeared and I was trapped inside while you were being attacked and screaming. Can you ever forgive me for not being there with you?" His eyes were radiating sorrow and begging forgiveness.

"Edward there is nothing to forgive. You are independent and can go anywhere you wish to go. Don't ever stop being who you are because of me and my human weaknesses." My eyes panned to the others in the room. "All of you. Though I am flattered and appreciate the sincerity behind the gesture, I can't keep you from living your lives. You are important and I didn't think glorified babysitter was on your job descriptions."

I tried to stand up, but Edward refused to let me go. I felt his need to be near me, it wasn't a need to watch over me, per se, but just that need to be close to your mate. I stayed put until Carlisle came up to me. He set down a bucket, bottle of water, and bible on the coffee table. I had no idea what the bucket and water was for, but I supposed I would find out.

"Lily, we all love you. It would kill all of us if something happened to you, please allow us to watch over you. There are so many of us, it will be quite easy."

"What about your hunting trips? You all used to go together and now one or more of you will have to be left behind." I was confused and gauged every face for any sort of resentment, which there was none. My face flushed with gratitude as I looked at my family members. They all stood there looking kind, but resolute.

"Honey, yes there will be some sort of adjustment we will have to make, but that is no trouble. We didn't always hunt together. Sometimes we would go out alone and sometimes in a group. Because of my job, I didn't hunt as often as the others; they usually would go without me. Only on sunny days would we go as a family." Carlisle put his finger out and placed it on my chin, lifting it up, so he could gaze in my eyes. "You, young lady, are family and I am honored to call you my daughter. What do fathers do for their little girls? They move heaven and earth to make them happy. We will move heaven and earth to keep you safe and feel loved, even if that means we have to make some welcome sacrifices."

"I love you, Dad." Edward let me go and I stood and hugged Carlisle. I lay my head down on him; it fit perfectly between his neck and shoulder, like it was a place meant just for me when I needed a parental shoulder to cry on or just a loving embrace. We stayed like that for a long time. I just breathed in his scent and relaxed in his arms with my body going limp. Carlisle held me as if I weighed absolutely nothing. I tilted my head back and kissed his cheek, which made him stroke my hair and squeeze me a little tighter.

Carlisle carefully placed me back in Edward's outstretched arms. I was enveloped into Edward's cold body, but this kind of closeness heated my body like an oven. My eyes searched for Jasper, who had taken to standing against the furthest wall. He was avoiding me.

"Jasper, I'm sorry." I looked down at my bandaged hands feeling ashamed that my blood caused Jasper and Edward to fight.

Esme approached me and then pulled me to my feet. "Let me help you get dressed." We walked up to my room with Edward by my side, clutching my fingers with his own. The last thing I heard Carlisle say was, "Emmett go and get a candle, one for every room and also place an incense burner next to the candle."

Eventually their voices had muffled and then extinguished. About halfway to my bedroom, I noticed my state of dress and flushed with embarrassment. When we entered my bedroom, the window was open and the curtains were billowing in and out. Just seeing those curtains created gooseflesh on my skin.

Esme walked to the armoire and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue summer sweater. I was mostly able to dress myself, except for buttoning my jeans. Edward helped me with that. His fingers touched my skin, lingering on my lower abdomen, before he buttoned me up. He even squatted down and pulled my socks on my feet. Edward moved so quickly I never even saw him leave to grab my shoes until I heard them clap down on the stone floor.

I stepped into my penny loafers and then walked with my two guardians out the door, leaving the billowing curtains behind. We walked to the opposite side of the castle on the same floor. Rosalie was inside a bedroom and she was busy making plans for how it will be furnished and decorated. She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

"Rose, we were lonely here without you."

"Oh, I missed you, too."

"I never asked, what are all of you doing here?" I peered at every face waiting for an answer.

"We missed you and a vacation sounded therapeutic...you know...before we have to move and start school, pretending to be normal," Rosalie said.

"I wish you would have told me. I could have bought furniture or some of your necessities."

Alice had come in the room practically jumping up and down. "Lily, this way we can go shopping together." Her eyes were bright and happy.

We all walked back to the extra large living room as a family. We were basically waiting for instructions from Carlisle. He was concentrating and appeared not to have noticed our return.

He had his bible ready and had gathered up some supplies for cleansing the house. I saw salt, sage, incense, hopefully not patchouli, and fresh cut flowers. I was hoping for Edward or someone to explain in greater detail what we were going to do.

Carlisle had found a large bucket and filled it with water. The bucket was so full that it sloshed out the sides and onto the stone floor a few times. I would never have been able to lift that bucket while completely full. He then grabbed a white wash tub from the floor and set it down on the coffee table. He filled it with salt and he started to slowly pour the water from the bucket into the basin that held the salt, clearly mixing the two.

"May the blending of the elements of pure salt to preserve the sanctity and pure water cleanse this space, in the Name of Jesus Christ," Carlisle said in a calm authoritative voice. It was so quiet in the room, that you could hear a pin drop.

He had Esme grab the pile of fresh cut flowers and placing them in a vase in the center of the living room. It was a colorful and fragrant display, and I knew they were gathered from the courtyard outside. It added warmth to the room by its mere presence.

"Jasper, make sure that every door is open for easy access," Carlisle said. Jasper disappeared and eventually came back in about ten minute's time. For any normal person, it would have taken at least an hour to make sure all the doors were open.

Carlisle started speaking in Latin, but that was as far as my knowledge went, I had no idea what he was saying.

"Exorcizo te, creatura aquae, in nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis, et in nomine Jesu Christi, Filii ejus Domini nostri, et in virtute Spiritus Sancti ut fias aqua exorcizata ad effugandam omnem potestatem inimici, et ipsum inimicum eradicare et explantare valeas cum angelis suis apostaticis, per virtutem ejusdem Domini nostri Jesu Christ: qui venturus est judicare vivos et mortuos et sæculum per ignem."

After Carlisle spoke in Latin, Edward, I assume, spoke the same prayer in English.

"I exorcise thee in the name of God the Father Almighty, and in the name of Jesus Christ His Son, our Lord, and in the power of the Holy Ghost, that you may be able to put to flight all the power of the enemy, and be able to root out and supplant that enemy and his apostate angels; through the power of our Lord Jesus Christ, who will come to judge the living and the dead and the world by fire."

Carlisle continued his Latin. "Deus, qui ad salutem humani generis maxima quæque sacramenta in aquarum substantia condidisti: adesto propitius invocationibus nostris, et elemento huic, multimodis purificationibus præparato, virtutem tuæ benedictionis infunde; ut creatura tua, mysteriis tuis serviens, ad abigendos dæmones morbosque pellendos divinæ gratiæ sumat effectum; ut quidquid in domibus vel in locis fidelium hæc unda resperserit careat omni immunditia, liberetur a noxa. Non illic resideat spiritus pestilens, non aura corrumpens: discedant omnes insidiæ latentis inimici; et si quid est quod aut incolumitati habitantium invidet aut quieti, aspersione hujus aquæ effugiat: ut salubritas, per invocationem sancti tui nominis expetita, ab omnibus sit impugnationibus defensa. Per Dominum, amen."

"God, who for the salvation of the human race has built your greatest mysteries upon this substance, in your kindness hear our prayers and pour down the power of your blessing into this element, prepared by many purifications. May this, your creation, be a vessel of divine grace to dispel demons and sicknesses, so that everything that it is sprinkled on in the homes and buildings of the faithful will be rid of all unclean and harmful things. Let no pestilent spirit, no corrupting atmosphere, remain in those places. May all the schemes of the hidden enemy be dispelled. Let whatever might trouble the safety and peace of those who live here be put to flight by this water, so that health, gotten by calling Your Holy name, may be made secure against all attacks. Through the Lord, amen," Edward recited.

Carlisle had grabbed the bowl of holy water and he grabbed a brush that looked similar to a basting brush and dipped it in the water.

"Lily, come here." He then dunked the brush in the basin and pulled it out hurriedly, flicking the water on me. Carlisle turned in a circle around me and kept flicking the water.

"This castle shall be cleansed of evil spirits and anyone with mal intent. Lilly Cullen and any loved ones close to her shall be safe to enter this home." He smiled and the he made his way around the walls sprinkling the water every few feet.

"Follow me." We made our way throughout the home and in each room Carlisle repeated, "This castle shall be cleansed of evil spirits and anyone with mal intent. Lilly Cullen and any loved ones close to her shall be safe to enter this home."

We all made our way through the entrances to the castle, any that leads outdoors. Carlisle then poured the water from the basin right into the doorways. He was still chanting, but this time he said, "This castle shall be a safe haven for the Cullen family; Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Edward Masen Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty Cullen, Alice Brandon Cullen, Jasper Whitlock Hale, and Lily Cullen. This castle shall be a safe haven for Lily's parents Rick and Elizabeth Christensen."

Edward whispered in my ear, "He is making it safe for anyone that may come in this home, including all of us." I nodded in response, still quiet.

Esme finally spoke up, "This castle shall be a safe haven for any unborn Cullen child that may enter this home." Carlisle then poured more water down.

Edward gave me a look that was a little excited, tinged with sadness. He squeezed my hand and we all finally made our way inside. Edward and I talked about a baby, just not who the sperm donor would be. He still thinks that if we go through with it, the donor would be anonymous. I kept quiet on that one because I was unsure if I would use the sample from Edward's relative. I got it just in case. I was brought out of my reflection when I noticed that we weren't done yet.

"We are going to light the candles and incense" Carlisle looked over at me and winked, "Don't worry, it is not patchouli, the incense sticks are made of sage, lavender and sandalwood."

We all walked into every room and lit the incense sticks and white candles. "Let that burn out completely. It will help bring peace and harmony to this castle and help bring in good energies."

We all convened back in the living room and sat down with a sigh of relief.

Emmett laughed and said, "Lily, you don't like patchouli? You sound just like Edward. Poor guy hated the 1960s and 1970s, that was the time of free love and he was just pissed that he never received free love." Emmett waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

I held Edward's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "I just can't stand the smell, Emmett. It burns my nose and makes me sneeze."

Edward grabbed a pillow and threw it at Emmett, smacking him squarely in the face. Alice laughed so hard that she snorted and it sounded so cute, but she never clarified whether she was laughing at the joke on Edward or Emmett being smacked in the face. When I laughed, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Jasper," I said in a quiet tone. I waited until he moved closer, but he never got too close.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you." I walked over to him and Edward stood, looking concerned, but not nearly as concerned as Jasper.

"I'm okay, Edward. Don't worry about me." I turned my head and looked at Edward with a soft smile and waved him away.

"Jasper, I know that my blood must have been a huge temptation, but I know that you would have never hurt me."

His eyes were sad and his posture was wilting, as if guilt and shame were washing over his frame, making it too difficult to stand.

"I deserved to be hit by Edward. I deserved worse."

"No, I was there with you and you never once attacked me or hurt me. You saved me. Jasper, I love you and I know you love me, too. Please forgive yourself, I forgive you." He smiled subtly.

"You are so willing to forgive my transgressions. You are a lot like Alice in that way." His face was becoming lighter, more relaxed, but he gazed at the stone floor instead of at me.

His words made my heart feel good, like it was gushing with love. "I'm glad. Alice is a wonderful role model. I couldn't have picked a more wonderful person to emulate."

Upon hearing that, Alice had started skipping around the room, dancing and pumping her fist in the air. I couldn't help, but laugh a little.

I stared right into Jasper's eyes. "Jasper, you are the glue that holds this family together. You know how we all feel, all the time, and you gracefully carry that burden. I don't know how you do that. It takes a strong man, both physically and emotionally to handle all of that. Don't let a mistake pull you away from us, and more importantly, from me. I need you. Who else will laugh at my dumb jokes? Edward does, but he is obligated by marriage to!"

Jasper perked up and laughed as I threw myself in his arms. The rest of the family became extremely quiet as they watched us. He kissed the top of my head and pulled back looking into my eyes.

"I think this calls for some fun, don't you think?" he asked. Jasper took my hand and led me outside. The rest of the family followed behind. "Has Edward taught you how to drive a stick shift yet?"

I looked sheepishly at him. "No, we never found the time." Jasper elbowed me in the ribs softly and gave me a teasing glance.

"Well that won't do, will it? Goodness you two act like newlyweds or something." He stifled a laugh again and ran his hand over my hair, ruffling it.

He had me get in my Maserati and he slid in the passenger seat. It felt good to be in the car, but uncomfortable at the same time. Knowing that this car costs more money than some people make in a year really made me nervous. What if I crashed it? What if I ruined the pain job? The scenarios ran through my mind and none of them turned out well.

"Take a deep breath, relax. Now turn the key." I sat there looking at him nervously and did as I was told, letting the car idle for a bit. "Okay, I want you to push in the clutch and shift the car into first gear...good; lift up on the clutch slowly. Perfect."

The car moved slowly down the straight drive. "Okay, you are doing great." Jasper was smiling as we picked up speed. "Okay, I want you to push in the clutch again and shift into second gear and then release the clutch slowly." As I was trying to get the car into second gear, the most horrible noise emanated from the car.

"Okay, you are grinding the gears now. We need to work on that." He placed his cold hand on mine and shifted smoothly into second gear. We were driving down the lane toward town now, greatly picking up speed.

"Okay, now you need to shift into third gear." As I pressed the clutch down, I shifted, grinding the gears, and then let the clutch out a little too fast this time, the car jerked violently and we came to a stop."

"Ohhh...don't tell Edward..." I squealed. Sweat was pouring off my face. I was extremely nervous and embarrassed because, though I can drive quite well with an automatic, a stick shift turns me into a complete amateur who borders upon compete failure.

"Too late," Jasper said.

I turned my head slowly to my right to see Edward standing a few feet away, looking like he may cry. Rosalie was by his side looking as if she were going to have a conniption fit.

They both were chanting the mantra, "the car," over and over. It was kind of sad really.

The rest of the family had appeared looking amused. I didn't think that learning to drive a stick was that comical.

"Sorry" I yelled out.

I kept this up for a good hour and a half with the same results, major grinding of gears and going for jerkers. Finally, Alice had me wave the white flag of defeat. "Lily, your dad is right, you are hopeless," she said truthfully. "The only good thing; we have forever to teach you how to drive a stick shift." My mouth dropped open. I had a hard time imagining having to drive a stick everyday for...well forever.

Okay, it is time to go shopping. She had me get out and slip in the passenger seat, which felt extremely comfortable to me. I am sure that Edward wouldn't mind driving me around, especially since he loves it so much. Esme and Rose both got into another car and we all dove off into town.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that the guys would be following right behind. They were overprotective, but I was glad for it.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 49**

Edward and I left Scotland together, along with the rest of the family. We all flew back home to Astoria. The others are going to be figuring out what we all will take with us when we move and then we will close the house down until we decide to return someday.

When mom picked us up from the airport in my Mini Cooper she insisted we stay with her. Edward put his arm around my mom and kissed the top of head. "We would love to stay with you, Mom I wouldn't have it any other way."

Edward and I stayed in my old bedroom for a few days. Mom worried and fussed about how the both of us would fit in my double bed. She kept trying to get us to stay in her room where there is a king size bed and plenty of space for a newlywed couple. Edward and I both tried to hide our amusement when we heard that. We have been fitting just fine in my bed for quite some time.

We left the house to spend an afternoon with Mercedes and Jake. They are still together and it is so sweet. She was making preparations for her senior year of high school, so we planned a shopping trip. She is very excited, but sad too, since Edward, Alice and I won't be with her. She is also dreading the new school year because her kid brother, Seth, will be starting his freshman year. I sympathized, but Edward failed to see the downside to that. He thinks that Mercedes will have another loved one to be in her corner during the year. I saw that Mercedes may have a huge nuisance to deal with for a whole year. Only time will tell.

Edward and Jake went fishing together at the Nehalem River. Before they left, I turned to Edward and whispered in his ear. "I'm sure that everything will be fine, but make sure that you don't let Jake fall in the river and drown." After I lightly kissed his lips and peeled myself away, Edward rolled his eyes at me. He leaned into me and nibbled on my earlobe, "He will be safe with me, but you owe me." My arms wrapped around his neck and I groaned as he chuckled in my ear.

"Jake, please make sure that Edward doesn't fall in the river or anything," Mercedes pled. Edward looked wounded after Mercedes said that. She saw that look and said, "Edward please don't be mad. You just don't look like the fisherman type. You look more like the guy who will eat the fish once they are caught."

"I highly doubt that, Mercedes, I highly doubt that. I would rather catch fish any day, than eat fish," Edward said. Edward knows me so well, that before I could attempt to make a joke, he clapped his hand over my mouth and said, "Hush it woman. Mercedes is wounding my pride well enough without your help."

Jake intervened and said, "Mercedes, I am sure that Edward will be just fine, and now that you said that, I am jinxed. Edward will catch all the fish and I will come home empty handed." After he released my mouth, I couldn't help but laugh at this whole absurd conversation. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"Have a great time guys," I called out as I waved goodbye. Mercedes kissed Jake and then they drove off in Jake's car. Mercedes and I went shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Alice had insisted that we all need clothes for the new school year. She came armed with her credit card, warm smile, and bubbly laughter.

"Alice, we are leaving in a few days. We can buy what we need when we get to Maine," I said quietly. Alice's mouth dropped open and she pulled her hand up to my face. "Talk to the hand Lily."

"But..." Alice then stuck her hands over her ears and started calling out, "La la la la! I can't hear you. Anyway, what are a few more suitcases? It will be fine. We all have strong men to carry the bags for us." Alice winked at me and Mercedes laughed like a hyena. Alice has the tendency to bring that out in you. "Besides, do you think you could stop me from shopping?" she added in for dramatic effect.

"No I don't think I could," I said.

We spent the entire day walking around and by the time we hit the last shop we were each carrying three loaded bags a piece. Mercedes was on a budget, but I splurged on my shiny new credit card. My name was written across it, Lily Cullen, and the entire card had the cutest photo of Hello Kitty; Edward and Alice picked it out. Apparently, if I were a cartoon, I would be Hello Kitty. At least that is what Edward says.

I teased him about his infatuation with a cartoon kitty cat, so on the day I received my card, we had a huge tickle fight. It doesn't help that he isn't ticklish at all or that he is taller and out weighs me by 90 pounds, I still had to try. Guess who won? I screamed and laughed and flailed my limbs like crazy. Alice even had to intervene and save me. I was hoarse from squealing and laughing so hard.

Inside the store, I told Mercedes to pick anything out that she wanted, that it was my gift to her. She was hesitant at first, but then she decided to pick things out that she liked. I think she was secretly afraid I would pick something for her that she would never wear in a million years. She finally picked out a short-sleeved red and black striped top with cap sleeves to wear over a black thermal, long-sleeved top with lapis studded black skinny jeans, and a pair of really cute Converse double upper canvas red and black All-Stars. We made sure her name was written on the back of the black spine in red stitching. When she came out of the fitting room, I was stunned. She looked so gorgeous. I also splurged on a pleated mini-skirt and plaid tie corset with sweetheart neck line and a cherry tube dress.

"Mercedes, you have to have something to wear when you go out." She hugged me tightly. I even bought my own plaid tie corset top and the pleated mini-skirt. Edward is just going to die when he sees me, well he can't die when he sees me, just metaphorically, I suppose. Rose gave her seal of approval when she winked at me after I strode out of the fitting room. "Are you sure the mini-skirt isn't too short?" I was tugging at it to try and make it longer.

"No, it's just perfect. Short enough for Edward, but long enough not to show off your business," Alice said.

We all left the store with all of our bags and headed home. Mercedes and Jake were meeting us at my house for dinner, which is nice to finally share a meal with someone. It has been since after the wedding that it became the norm for me to eat alone, while Edward would go hunting or he would play his piano.

Mercedes helped me cook dinner. I decided on chicken and bow tie pasta with sun dried tomatoes and broccoli florets, garlic bread and salad. The entire house smelled like garlic and I heard a rapping on the screen door. "I guess I can't come in, the garlic will surely kill me," Edward's voice floated in. I could also hear Jake laughing like crazy.

"If you don't come in, you won't see me model my new outfits," I called out. I then heard the screen door open and close. Their entrance was so quiet, I never noticed Edward standing beside me. He wrinkled his nose when he saw my dinner. "Edward, be nice."

I served dinner and Jake, Mercedes, mom and I all were sitting down. Edward, of course, sat to dinner with us. Everyone loved my dinner, but Edward. He did; however, eat everything on his plate. He leaned in next to me and whispered, "You know, I never make you drink blood when the family eats together."

"Bite me" was all I said. His eyes lit up playfully at my snarky remark. After dinner, we all ate apple pie. I was lenient on Edward and put two pieces on my plate so we could share. I ate the whole thing. Nobody even noticed Edward not eating. He would grab my fork and would feed me his bites. Eventually, he excused himself to use the bathroom. I am pretty sure that he jumped out of my window to go home and visit with the rest of the family, while they commiserated with him having to eat my dinner.

Edward eventually returned looking much better and his cheeks looked flushed. He must have found his own dinner out in the woods. I love it when he eats. His face is so beautiful; he looks more human, like he has been exercising and he is flushed.

Edward deserves a medal or something; he was being grilled by my mom about where we will live, if we are getting our own place and when she and dad should expect the pitter patter of tiny feet. He was very gracious and sweet with her.

"Mom, it doesn't matter where we live. We could live in a chicken coop for all I care."

Edward raised an eyebrow playfully and said, "Honey, I think the chicken coop would be cramped if we squeezed the two of us in there with all of those chickens." I shoved his shoulder and the dear man actually leaned away from the shove to make it look good for mom.

"You know what I mean," I barked out and then I burst out laughing.

Mom was laughing at our playful bantering. I can tell she enjoys having the both of us around. After Mercedes and Jake went home, we sat with mom and watched a movie together.

That night Edward and I went upstairs and he sat on my bed with his arms crossed looking at me seriously. "So, a chicken coop huh?"

I giggled out, "I'm serious. I would live anywhere with you."

He smiled brilliantly, "Good, because I would live anywhere with you, too. So...are you going to show me all that you bought today?"

"Can't I surprise you when I wear them?" Edward sighed and said, "If you insist, but I already saw the clothes, you know nothing is hidden from me when Alice is around."

"I promise I will model for you soon, but tonight I am bushed." After peeling off my clothes I put on a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. Edward followed me and he brushed his own pearly whites, too.

The next few days had gone pretty much the same. I was having a hard time leaving my car behind, but mom promised to take good care of it. On the morning we were leaving, mom and Esme had come in my room and helped me pick out what I wanted to take with me to Maine.

The decision was harder than it looked, but I decided upon my new outfits, some other favorite clothes that I couldn't part with, my jewelry, my favorite stuffed animal, my ipod, and a scrapbook that my mom made for me filled with pictures from my childhood all the way up to my wedding. It was so sweet; I had no idea that she even started making one for me.

Before we left Astoria, Esme had everyone pitch in and we covered the furniture with huge white sheets and we put only our necessities in suitcases. Edward told me to bring whatever we couldn't live without. Alice had the most bags with her. I stopped counting after seven large suitcases.

I told Jasper, "It's a good thing I don't have to carry any of those." He laughed, "Yeah, me too."

Mom kissed us goodbye and promised to visit soon. Edward bought both mom and dad round trip plane tickets that they can use anytime they want. Once we were on the plane, I relaxed and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He loves the window seat, so I let him look out, although I am unsure if he could see anything through the clouds.

He has excellent eyesight and I hoped that there was something beautiful to look at. It didn't really matter much because he could communicate with the rest of the family quietly if he got bored.

Before I dozed off, Edward was telling me about how the family has a house tucked away in the trees. It was secluded and settled on acres and acres of forested land. It is also near the ocean, so you could smell the salty brine in the air.

"I can't believe that we are starting our new life together. I'm really excited." Edward leaned in to kiss the top of my head, "Me too, Baby, me too."

After our plane had landed, I wondered what car would be waiting for us. _How are we going to get home?_ I thought. _Who knows, maybe we are taking a taxi straight to the nearest car lot. _

We were walking in the airport toward the baggage claim while everyone all turned to look at us. Emmett broke off from the rest of us and turned in the opposite direction and disappeared. I turned this way and that searching for him, to no avail.

I had hoped that he was careful not to be seen doing anything not normal. We walked to the baggage claim and grabbed all of our bags; luckily the others had packed light. We all grabbed one of Alice's bags to look like normal people. Edward managed to carry my suitcase in his right hand and one of Alice's suitcase tucked under his right arm. He slung my carry-on bag around his shoulder, leaving his left hand free to hold my hand.

He knew his way around the airport, which was a good thing, because I would have been lost for at least a good 5 to 10 minutes before I found my way. I am unsure if Edward has been here before or if he just read the map memorizing all of the landmarks.

We walked down a hallway and looming ahead were the doors that led outside. Emmett had just driven up in a huge SUV. All of us piled in and we set off.

"Don't we need to take a ferry or something?" I looked at Emmett in the rearview mirror and he shook his head no.

"Don't worry Lily; we are taking the long way around. It will take us about an hour. I am driving slowly so you can get a really good look."

Everything was so beautiful. We finally had driven into the town limits of Winter Harbor. The shops in town were very quaint and rustic looking.

Emmett reminded me of a tour guide from Universal Studios or one of those guides that takes you to see celebrities' homes. He was pointing out certain places and giving me a history lesson on each one. At the harbor, there were many lobster and fishing boats bobbing lazily in the serene water.

We kept driving further and further away from the town. Eventually, we drove right up to the trees. At first I thought Emmett was going to take a short-cut in the wilderness, but soon found a hidden gravel drive that led straight to a dock and the azure ocean.

Esme's yacht was moored just waiting for us. I turned and looked at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders innocently. Emmett parked the SUV and I opened the car door. I was in dire need of stretching my cramped legs and arms.

I took a deep breath and the air smelled of pine, salt, and earth. The rest of the family was watching me as I turned in circles just eyeing the beautiful landscape.

"Edward it is so beautiful here." My eyes lit up as I looked at him.

"I'm glad that you think so because this is home," Edward said.

I turned in circles again searching for a house. "I don't see a house. Is there a house? I haven't seen any homes since we left town."

Carlisle smiled and put his hand at the small of my back leading me toward the yacht. Edward had already boarded and he held his hand out to help me.

We all waited as Emmett carried all of the bags on board.

"Look out! Here comes the abominable suitcase!" I called out laughing. Emmett boomed out a laugh and he started running right at me.

"Edward, save me!" I squealed. He chuckled out, "Sorry Baby, your big mouth got you in trouble, so you have to deal with it on your own."

Emmett laughed and stopped just short of knocking me down. He set the bags down nearby. I stood on the yacht looking all around. I could feel it in the air, winter was fast approaching. The leaves on all of the trees have yet to turn color, but it would happen soon. We were very secluded in this area. I didn't see any other boats, personal watercraft or sunbather's anywhere.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Emmett asked. He stood right next to me on the other side beaming at me.

"It is very beautiful, Emmett."

"I'm so excited to be here," Emmett said. He looked like a giddy child.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...the bears are still out before it is time to hibernate." He gave me a "duh" look, so I stuck out my tongue.

We all bantered back and forth while the breeze played with our hair. Tendrils were blowing around my face as I was gazing around at everything in awe.

"Have you all lived here before?" I turned and looked at Edward and the others.

"Yes, we all lived here just after Alice and Jasper found us and joined our family."

"What kind of house are we living in?"

Carlisle answered, "It is a country cottage."

I worried when I heard the word cottage. "Will all of us be able to fit in a cottage?"

"Yes dear," Carlisle answered. Edward smiled brilliantly and it was the smile he gives when something is up. "We will most definitely fit."

The yacht neared the shoreline on a nearby island. Sitting on a large rock in an opening between the trees sat a baby black bear.

"Look guys, a baby black bear. Isn't he so cute?"

Edward stood closer to me and his hand snaked around my waist protectively.

"Edward, it is just a baby bear," I said playfully. "A baby bear couldn't hurt me."

"Never go near a baby bear," Edward said.

I was sad, I know it is dangerous to go near a fully grown bear; apparently a baby bear is just as dangerous. There goes my idea of cuddling one.

"Lily, where you see a cuddly baby bear, a really pissed off mama bear is nearby," Emmett said.

"Promise me that you will stay away from baby bears and if you ever come across one, make sure you scream your head off so one of us can find you," Edward said way too firmly. There was a fire that burned in his eyes. I nodded, taking in the seriousness of his words. It made me worry about living so far out away from town.

After another 15 minutes, we finally came upon a beautiful sandy shoreline. The water was a beautiful turquoise and the further out and the deeper the water got, it turned to a sapphire blue. The island stretched out as far as the eye could see. We docked on the deepwater granite pier, where another, much smaller boat, was floating. When I panned my gaze away from the other boat to the shore, I saw a large gazebo. Aside from the gazebo, I saw a huge outbuilding and that was all I could see. I never saw the house.

"Baby, can't you see the house?" Edward asked.

"Not yet." I was searching for it, but from where I stood on the dock, I couldn't see a thing.

"Don't worry. Your eyes will eventually see it," Edward said. I was so anxious to see our home. I started to walk slowly in search of the house. Once I came upon the gazebo and stood inside it on the wooden floor, I saw a swimming pool, fully landscaped yard, and naturally wooded acreage surrounding a house. _Cottage my butt_ I thought.

The house was a shingle style manor house with cathedral ceilings, chamfered wood beams and an open floor plan. It had an enormous granite fireplace. The back of the house faced the Atlantic Ocean. This house was even larger than their other one in Astoria.

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't find words. "Here we are, home sweet home!" Edward called out.

"This is a cottage?" My eyes were huge looking at him.

"Yes. This is what they call these homes. It has 19 rooms, ten bedrooms, nine full bathrooms, two half baths, and one 3/4 bath," Edward said.

My mouth hung open in utter surprise. "We added the pool while we were in Scotland."

"Why?"

"I know the ocean frightens you, so I figured you may want to swim. Plus that water in the ocean is cold."

I threw my arms around Edward's neck. I was utterly taken aback by my family's loving nature.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you."


End file.
